90 días
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: Una chica heredera de una gran fortuna y otra chica mimada cruzan sus caminos gracias a una boda inesperada, tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas para alcanzar la felicidad, sexo, mucho sexo. Quinntana, Quinn, Santana. G!P Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí, todos los derechos reservados sobre ella son míos.
1. Las Vegas

_**Hola, estoy aquí con una nueva historia, quería esperarme un poco más para publicarla pero finalmente decidí hacerlo aunque sé que las historias Quinntana ya no son populares, pero por alguna razón sólo puedo escribir sobre ellas.**_

 ** _Estoy muy triste por solo haber recibido un comentario en la actualización de Destinos Paralelos, gracias al guest que lo hizo, pero bueno, así es esto._**

 ** _Tampoco espero mucho de esta historia, pero es un pequeño placer que me quise dar._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Las Vegas.  
**  
"Yo, Norah McMahon, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, es mi voluntad nombrar por medio de testamento como la única heredera de todos mis bienes materiales y no materiales, así como mi fortuna en las cuentas bancarias en el momento de mi fallecimiento a Santana Marie López"

 _Y sí, ese fue el principio de todo este enredo, mi nombre es Santana y soy originaria de Lima Ohio, cuando tenía 10 años mis padres decidieron mudarse a Los Ángeles con el sueño tener un mejor empleo para superarse y poder darme una buena educación, luego de varios meses de búsqueda, papá encontró una vacante como jardinero en un vecindario lujosísimo, él sabía de jardinería y mi mamá también, por fortuna los dos fueron empleados por la misma persona, dicha persona era Norah, sí, la misma mujer que me heredó todo lo que tenía._

 _Norah era dueña de una cadena de hoteles muy famosa y de algunos casinos en Las Vegas, su fortuna era enorme ya que cuando apenas tenía 25 años logró formar un gran imperio ella sola, jamás se casó, a pesar de que tuvo muchos amantes que entraban y salían de su casa siempre decía que el compromiso no era para ella, tampoco tuvo hijos, expresaba que no los necesitaba para ser feliz, eso de alguna manera me convino ya que por alguna extraña razón le caí muy bien desde el principio, un día habló con mis padres y les preguntó si querían que yo tuviera una educación excelente, ellos de inmediato contestaron que sí, posteriormente los convenció para que dejaran que me inscribiera en uno de los colegios más importantes de Los Ángeles, ellos estaban más que emocionados con eso, para mí fue bastante difícil acudir a dicho colegio ya que siempre era víctima de bromas pesadas por mi origen y por otras cosas, Norah me enseñó a defenderme y no a golpes sino con palabras, ella en gran medida forjó mi carácter, gracias a ella soy quien soy ahora._

 _Luego acudí a una muy buena preparatoria para después ir a Harvard, Norah siempre me decía que tenía que acudir a alguna de las mejores universidad para tener una educación de excelencia y en un futuro poder trabajar para ella, y así fue ya que resultó que yo era una especie de cerebrito o algo así y que pude terminar mi preparatoria y la universidad mucho antes de lo estipulado, también cursé una maestría en negocios, en cuanto terminé mi educación, comencé a trabajar para ella, fue realmente fácil hacerlo, en pocas semanas conocía perfectamente el manejo de sus negocios, a partir de ese momento, ella me nombró su mano derecha._

 _Tiempo después descubrió algo sin querer, ella estaba enferma, mejor dicho desahuciada, en pocos meses moriría y yo no lo podía permitir porque esa mujer nos había dado todo a mi familia y a mí, desafortunadamente ni yo ni todo su dinero pudimos devolverle su salud y al poco tiempo murió._

 _Jamás me imaginé que ella me consideraría como su heredera pero así lo hizo, los pocos familiares que tenía de inmediato pusieron el grito en el cielo e intentaron impugnar el testamento pero no pudieron hacer nada, yo me quedé con todo lo de Norah, mis padres estaban más que felices y decidieron retirarse después de años de trabajo, les compré una linda casa en Lima y regresaron a vivir allá._

 _Norah tenía muchos planes y uno de ellos era construir un consorcio en el Caribe de hoteles, casinos, tiendas exclusivas y otras cosas, desafortunadamente no alcanzó a concretar el proyecto y ahora soy yo quien debo de continuarlo para cumplir su deseo, una tarde fui invitada a una pequeña reunión con los inversionistas del consorcio, y sin saberlo ahí conocí a la chica que me quita el sueño, a mi Quinn._ _  
_  
 **Flasback.** **  
**  
 **S.** Jesse, no puedo creer que ésta sea mi primer reunión como la dueña de todo.  
 **J.** Hazte a la idea, eres una de las mujeres más ricas de todo el mundo.  
 **S.** Y también de las más odiadas.  
 **J.** Jajaja claro que no.

 _Jesse St. James era uno de mis amigos de la infancia, sus padres trabajaban también para Norah, a él también le ayudo a tener una buena educación, por alguna razón a Norah le gustaba ayudar a ciertos chicos cuyos padres trabajaban para ella, nosotros fuimos dos de los afortunados, en cuanto salimos de la universidad a los dos nos dio empleo y ahora Jesse es mi mano derecha como alguna vez yo lo fui de Norah._

 **Ma.** Chicos, el dueño de la constructora está por allá.  
 **J.** Gracias Marley, vamos?  
 **S.** Ok.

 _Marley Rose, es el nombre de mi asistente personal, odio llamarla secretaria, a ella la conocí en la preparatoria, tuvo que salir de ella cuando su padre lo perdió todo, fue mi única amiga sincera en ese lugar y nunca la olvidé, por eso en cuanto comencé a trabajar para Norah le pedí que la contratara para que me ayudara en la oficina, ella aceptó y ahora Marley, Jesse y yo somos una especie de los tres mosqueteros, jamás nos separamos._ _  
_  
 **S.** Muy buenas tardes señor Fabray, soy Santana, su socia.  
 **Ru**. Encantado de verla nuevamente, recuerde que ya nos conocíamos.  
 **S.** Cierto, gracias por la invitación a su casa.  
 **Ru**. Para mí es un honor que asista, debemos de discutir próximamente la renovación de nuestro contrato para comenzar con la construcción del nuevo consorcio.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, Jesse, Marley y yo estamos trabajando arduamente para no tener ningún contratiempo cuando comencemos con la construcción, sólo faltan unos detalles para concluir la compra del terreno y en cuanto se finiquite echaremos a andar la obra.  
 **Ru.** Maravilloso.  
 **Q.** Papá...  
 **Ru**. Hija, estoy ocupado.  
 **Q.** Es que necesito hablar contigo.

 _Y ahí estaban los ojos más lindos que había visto en toda mi vida, la chica era preciosa y yo no podía dejarla de mirar._ _  
_  
 **Ru.** Emmm, disculpen ustedes, ella es mi hija Lucy.  
 **Q.** Quinn. **  
** **Ru**. Lucy Quinn Fabray, al parecer Lucy no le agrada mucho.  
 **Q.** Mucho gusto.  
 **S.** El gusto es mío,a mí tampoco me gusta mi segundo nombre, pero fue capricho de mamá, soy Santana López.  
 **Q.** Papá, me permites un segundo? **  
** **Ru.** Hija...  
 **S.** No se preocupe por nosotros, su hija lo necesita.  
 **Ru.** Gracias, vamos Lucy. **  
** **Q**. Quinn!

 _Se alejaron._ _  
_  
 **J.** Si no cierras la boca te entrará una mosca.  
 **Ma**. Jajaja es verdad.  
 **S.** Lo siento, es que es hermosa.  
 **J.** Mucho, la invitaré a salir.  
 **S.** Sobre mi cadáver, yo la vi primero.  
 **Ma.** Jajaja en serio van a pelear otra vez por una chica?  
 **S.** No, porque Quinn es para mí.  
 **J.** Eso lo veremos.  
 **Ma.** Espero le gusten las chicas Santana, si no, no tienes muchas probabilidades de salir con ella.  
 **S.** Bueno, pero tengo algo que a las chicas les encanta y eso es un plus.  
 **J.** Vamos a tomar una copa porque Santana comenzará a hablar sobre su pene y estoy harto de eso.  
 **Ma**. Jajaja.  
 **S.** Envidioso.

 _Sí, soy mujer y tengo un pene, para mí eso jamás ha sido un problema, ni para mis padres y amigos, tampoco lo fue para Norah._

 _Luego de unas semanas de arduo trabajo, decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones express, Marley quería ir a ver a Celine Dione a las vegas, Jesse y yo quisimos acompañarla y ahí comenzó todo._ _  
_  
 **POV Quinn**

 _Y aquí estoy nuevamente esperando a que papá se desocupe para poder pedirle permiso para ir con Sam a comer, odio estas reuniones, odio que papá todos los días me recuerde que debo terminar la universidad para que trabaje con él, cuando entenderá que la escuela no es para mí?_ _  
_ _  
Sam es buena familia, seré su esposa y tengo mi futuro asegurado, para qué molestarme con trabajar? Extraño esos días cuando mi padre pensaba que las mujeres deberían de ser solo amas de casa, pero desde que comenzó a hacer negocios con esa tal Norah McMahon, cambió radicalmente de opinión, siempre me la ponía como ejemplo, gracias a Dios se murió._ _  
_  
 **Ru.** Hija por qué me interrumpes de esa manera? Estaba hablando con la heredera de Norah. **  
** **Q**. Pues no me importa, me vas a dejar salir con Sam?  
 **Ru.** Con ese bueno para nada como tú?  
 **Q.** Papá!  
 **Ru**. Ok, vete pero te doy permiso solo para que no hagas un enorme berrinche como siempre y me avergüences frente a mis socios, fuera de aquí.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **Bl**. Hey a dónde vas? **  
** **Q**. Qué te importa, nerd?  
 **Bl**. Le voy a decir a mamá cómo me estás llamando.  
 **Q.** Uyyy, qué miedo, adiós hermanito.

 _Y sí, tengo dos hermanos menores, Blaine de 18 años y Myron de 13, los dos son insoportables, según ellos me quieren proteger por ser la única mujer, pero me asfixian, odian a mi novio Sam, siempre pelean con él, creo que ambos son gay, más bien dicho, estoy segura que lo son._ _  
_  
 **Q.** Rachel, dónde estás?  
 **R.** Rumbo a tu casa.  
 **Q.** Apresúrate, quiero darle una sorpresa a Sam.  
 **R.** Ok.

 _Rachel pasó por mí y justo al llegar a la casa de Sam…_ _  
_  
 **R**. Y ese auto? Que no dijiste que los padres de Sam no estarían en casa? **  
** **Q**. Ese auto no es de ellos, ni de Sam.  
 **R.** Entonces?  
 **Q.** No lo sé. (mueca)

 _Por fortuna uno de los empleados de los Evans nos dejó pasar a la casa._ _  
_  
 **Q.** Aquí no está, vamos a su habitación.

 _Y al entrar ahí me llevé una desagradable sorpresa._ _  
_  
 **Q.** Sam!  
 **Sam.** Quinn, no es lo que parece!  
 **R.** Cretino!

 _Mi novio, el amor de mi vida, mi futuro esposo estaba teniendo sexo con una desconocida, sentí cómo mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos._

 _Salí corriendo de ahí con Rachel, quería morirme._ _  
_  
 _Los días pasaron y a pesar de que Rachel y mis hermanos intentaban animarme no lo lograron._

 _Sam me llamaba e iba a visitarme, pero mis hermanos se encargaban de correrlo de la peor manera._ _  
_  
 **R.** Deberíamos ir de vacaciones, tal vez la distancia te ayude a olvidar. **  
** **Q.** No sé.  
 **Bl.** Vamos a las Vegas, ahí puedo beber y apostar!  
 **Q.** Claro que no.  
 **Bl.** Sé de unos lugares donde sí, jejeje.  
 **Q.** Es lo único que te importa?  
 **Bl.** No hermanita, quiero que olvides al bocón de Sam. **  
** **R.** Anímate, vamos. **  
** **Q.** Ok, vamos.

 _Y viajamos a Las Vegas._

La latina y sus amigos llegaron a su hotel.

 **S.** La suite presidencial para nosotros.  
 **J.** El ser la dueña del hotel tiene sus privilegios. **  
** **S.** Jajaja así es.  
 **Ma**. Pues vamos a brindar.  
 **J.** Sí, hay que empezar a festejar.

En el mismo hotel.

 **Bl**. Bueno chicas las dejo en su habitación, me voy a duchar y regresó por ustedes en una hora.  
 **Q.** Ok, al menos mamá nos quiso dar para el hotel, no traemos ni un quinto partido por la mitad, desde que dejé la universidad, papá me quitó las tarjetas de crédito. (puchero)  
 **R.** No te preocupes, yo traigo algo.  
 **Bl.** Sí Quinn, no te preocupes, además con lo que ganemos en los casinos, podremos pasarla muy bien.  
 **Q.** Ojalá ganemos algo.  
 **R.** Estoy tan emocionada por ver a Celine. **  
** **Q.** Vaya, aquí todos tienen planes menos yo.  
 **R.** Tranquila, luego del concierto podremos ir a dónde quieras.  
 **Q.** Ok.

En el concierto.  
 **  
** **Ma.** Es maravillosa, esplendorosa.  
 **S.** Y ya me aburrí.  
 **J.** Jajajaa Santana...  
 **S.** Lo siento, quiero ir a un club de desnudistas o algo así.  
 **Ma.** Eres increíble.

En otro lado.

 **Bl.** Quiero ser como ella?  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **Bl.** Tener la misma voz, ya sabes.  
 **Q.** Estás loco.  
 **R.** Yo también quisiera ser como ella. **  
** **Q**. En qué momento se acaba esto?  
 **Bl**. Falta poco, eres una amargada.

A la salida.

 **S.** Y ahora?  
 **Ma.** Vamos a un casino.  
 **S.** De los míos?  
 **Ma.** No, a otro.  
 **S**. Ok, pero luego vamos a... Perdón.

Santana había chocado con Quinn.

 **Q.** No es nada.  
 **S.** Oye, yo a ti te conozco.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **S.** Lucy?  
 **Q.** Quinn.  
 **S.** Cierto, Quinn, soy Santana, la socia de tu padre.  
 **Q.** Ah, hola.  
 **Bl.** Anda Quinn.  
 **S.** Vinieron a ver a Celine?  
 **Bl.** Es obvio.  
 **Q.** Blaine... Sí y ustedes?  
 **S.** También, ahora vamos a un casino.  
 **R.** Nosotros también.  
 **S.** Genial, quieren venir con nosotros?  
 **Bl.** Lo siento, tenemos planes, no vamos a cualquier casino.  
 **S.** Ah no?  
 **Q**. Él quiere beber y apostar, es menor de edad.  
 **S.** Te meterás en problemas.  
 **Bl**. Claro que no, no es la primera vez que lo hago.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **Q.** Quieren venir?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Bl.** Quinn!  
 **J.** Vamos entonces.

Mientras caminaban, Quinn jaló a Blaine.

 **Q.** La invité porque se pudre en dinero, nosotros no traemos mucho porque papá no nos quiso dar, apenas contamos con lo de Rachel, la diversión nos puede salir gratis, lo entiendes?  
 **Bl.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Entonces no seas un patán.  
 **Bl**. Ok, me portaré bien.

Blaine los llevó a un lugar muy divertido.

Horas y muchas copas después.

 **S.** Jajaja no Q, así no, mira así.  
 **Q.** Jajaja gané! Sí, gané.  
 **S.** La chica rubia es millonaria.  
 **Bl.** Dame dinero.  
 **Q.** Noooo, es mío!  
 **R.** Así que eres soltero...  
 **J.** Sí.  
 **R.** Pensé que ella era tu novia.  
 **J.** Marley? No para nada, ella tiene su novio.  
 **R.** Ohhh.  
 **S.** No llores princesa.  
 **Q.** Él me engañó.  
 **S.** No vale la pena. **  
** **Q**. Lo odio!  
 **S.** Shhh, tranquila...  
 **Bl**. Qué le hiciste?  
 **S.** Nada, recordó a su novio.  
 **Q.** Ex novio.  
 **Bl.** Ahhh, dame dinero Quinn.  
 **Q.** No!  
 **S.** Ten y aléjate de aquí pero ya!  
 **Bl.** Wooow 100 dólares.  
 **S.** Son 5 billetes, idiota.  
 **Bl.** Genial.

Blaine se fue muy feliz.

 **S.** Quieres otra copa? **  
** **Q**. No, sólo abrázame.  
 **S.** Claro princesa.

Más copas después.

 **R.** Estoy muuuuy ebria.  
 **Ma.** Jajajaja sí.  
 **J.** Es mejor que nos vayamos.  
 **S.** Ven, te ayudo. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.

En la salida...

 **Bl**. Y ahora a dónde vamos? No quiero ir al hotel.  
 **R.** Miren! **  
** **Ma**. Entramos?  
 **J.** Vamos.

Al día siguiente...

 **S.** Auuuch, que horrible dolor de cabeza, mmmm, un momento, estoy desnuda, tuve acción?

Santana se destapó y luego miró a su derecha.

 **S.** Jajaja claro que la tuve, uyy qué linda espalda.

Santana comenzó a besar el hombro y espalda de la chica que yacía a su lado.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmmmm, basta Sam.  
 **S.** No nena, soy San, no Sam.

La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe al notar esa voz femenina, poco a poco volteó para descubrir de quién se trataba.

 **Ahhhhhhhhh!** **  
**  
Un enorme grito de la rubia se escuchó por toda la habitación y Blaine rápidamente entró.

 **Bl.** Qué pasa? Qué pasa?  
 **S**. Oye tranquila.  
 **Q**. Me violó, me violó!  
 **S.** Claro que no!  
 **Bl**. Eres una... pero ahora vas a ver.  
 **J.** Hey, tranquilo. (sosteniéndolo)  
 **Bl**. Esa mujer violó a mi hermana, es una degenerada.  
 **S.** No es verdad, no creo, yo no soy así.  
 **Ma.** Santana no pudo violar a su esposa, por favor. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Todos.** Quéeeee?  
 **Ma.** Ya no lo recuerdan? Ayer se casaron en una capilla.  
 **J.** Sí?  
 **R.** Oh, oh.

 **NOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

 ** _Esta historia será muy sexy, bueno al menos así lo pienso hacer, espero que el drama no esté muy presente, pero no puedo prometer nada._**

 ** _También sé que será corta._**

 _ **Aquí Marley será una buena chica, ya la he hecho mala en las otras dos, pobre jejeje.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Cruda moral

_**Hola a todos, estoy muy feliz por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido la historia, gracias por apoyarla, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, por cierto, recuerden que es totalmente ficción, lo aclaro por si algunos detalles son descabellados jejeje.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Cruda moral.**

La noche anterior.

 _ **Ma.**_ _Qué lástima, no hay ninguna boda por celebrarse._ _  
_ _ **J.**_ _Mmmm pero eso tiene solución, por qué no hacemos una boda entre nosotros?_ _  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Yo contigo._ _  
_ _ **J.**_ _Eh?_ _  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Emmm que yo organizo la boda contigo._ _  
_ _ **J.**_ _Ahhh, bien, pero quién se casa?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Yooooo._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Jajaja en serio?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí, yoooo, quiero demostrarle a Sam que ya no me importa._ _  
_ _ **J.**_ _Bueno, entonces yo me caso contigo._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Jajajaja y tú qué dijiste? Ya la hice, pues no querido amigo, ella es para mí, Quinn, yo me casaré contigo._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Pero eres una chica. (puchero)_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Y eso qué?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Tienes razón, además es legal el matrimonio gay.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Así es, preciosa._ _  
_ _ **R.**_ _Ahí viene el encargado de la capilla._ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Buenas noches, en qué les puedo ayudar?_ _  
_ _ **R.**_ _Nuestras amigas se quieren casar._ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Perfecto, cuentan con su licencia para casarse, identificaciones y testigos?_ _  
_ _ **R.**_ _Emmm, licencia para casarse?_ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Sí, es el permiso que otorga la ciudad para que se puedan casar legalmente._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. No la tenemos._ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _En ese caso, no se puede celebrar la unión civil, tendrían que esperar hasta el día de mañana a que abran la oficina donde expiden dichas licencias, o celebrar una boda falsa.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Noooo, falsa noooo.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Tiene que ser legal, así lo quiere mi prometida.  
_ _ **R.**_ _Jajajaja._ _  
_ _ **J.**_ _Amigo, acompáñame._

 _Jesse llevó al sujeto a unos metros de los demás._

 _ **J.**_ _Ves a la chica morena?_ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Sí._ _  
_ _ **J.**_ _Bueno, ella Santana López una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo, es la heredera de Norah MacMahon, tal vez hayas escuchado hablar de ella._ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Claro que sí, trabajé un tiempo en uno de sus casinos._ _  
_ _ **J.**_ _Pues bien, mi amiga Santana puede darte una jugosa propina si tú la ayudas a conseguir esa licencia de matrimonio, me imagino que tienes conexiones que te puedan ayudar a tramitarla, ellos también recibirán una gran propina, qué dices, nos consigues la licencia o nos vamos a otra capilla?_ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _No, yo les voy ayudar no se preocupen, nada más necesito las identificaciones de las chicas._ _  
_ _ **J.**_ _Gracias, tomaste una gran decisión._

 _Mientras el sujeto tramitaba la licencia._

 _ **J.**_ _Marley y Rachel, vayan a escoger los anillos._ _ **  
**_ _ **R.**_ _Síiii qué emoción._ _  
_ _ **Xx**_ _. Señoritas, les gustaría que alguien en particular las casara? No sé, tal vez Elvis._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí, sí, Elvis está perfecto, siempre soñé que Elvis me casaba._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Jejeje en serio?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Síiii._ _ **  
**_ _ **Xx**_ _. Desean video y fotos de la ceremonia?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Sí, cientos de fotos y un lindo video, yo pago lo que sea._

 _Cuando el sujetó regresó con la licencia y las amigas de las chicas ya tenían los anillos, la ceremonia comenzó._

 _ **El.**_ _Lucy Quinn Fabray, acepta por esposa a Santana Marie López?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí, claro que sí._ _  
_ _ **El.**_ _Santana María López, acepta por esposa a Lucy Quinn Fabray?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Sí, sin duda alguna._ _  
_ _ **El.**_ _Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Nevada, las declaro esposa y esposa, pueden besarse._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Jejeje ven aquí, hermosa._

 _Santana tomó por la cintura a su ahora esposa y lentamente chocó sus labios con los de ella, el beso al principio era algo descuidado, pero conforme fueron explorando sus labios, dicho beso se incrementó hasta convertirse en uno muy apasionado._

 _ **R.**_ _Jajajaja wooow._ _  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Hey, hey!_ _ **  
**_ _ **R**_ _. Déjalas, es su boda._ _  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Mmmm._

 _Cuando el beso terminó._

 _ **S.**_ _Vamos a celebrar!  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Síii, nos casamos!_

 _Todo se dirigieron a la suite donde se hospedaban Santana y sus amigos, ahí ordenaron bastante bebida y comida y la fiesta comenzó._

 _ **J.**_ _Jajaja fondo, fondo!_ _  
_ _ **R**_ _. Ahhhhghhh, está muy fuerte. (enorme mueca)_ _  
_ _ **Ma.**_ _Jajajaja._ _  
_ _ **Bl.**_ _Ahora yo._ _  
_ _ **J.**_ _Fondo, fondo._

 _Mientras los chicos se embriagaban más, Santana y Quinn bailaban abrazadas._

 _ **S**_ _. Te gustó la boda?_ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Síii, fue muy divertida y a ti?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Fue fantástica… Ven aquí._

 _Santana empezó a besar a su esposa apasionadamente._

 _ **Q.**_ _Mmmm._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Me gustas mucho._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Sí?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Sí, vamos a la habitación?_ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Claro._ _  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Hey, a dónde van? Vengan a tomarse unos shots._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ok._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pero..._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Al rato nos escapamos. (besándola)_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Genial._

 _Luego de muchas copas..._

 _ **Bl**_ _. Sonríe a la cámara!_ _  
_ _ **R.**_ _Aleja eso de mi cara!  
_ _ **Bl.**_ _Jajajajaja._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Creo que voy a vomitar._ _  
_ _ **J.**_ _Pero si casi no has tomado nada, anda tómate una copa más y ya._ _  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Y mi hermana?_ _ **  
**_ _ **R.**_ _Hace rato se fueron a la habitación._ _  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Jejeje, bajen la música, me voy a acercar para escuchar.  
_ _ **R.**_ _Sigue grabando video._

 _Entonces..._

 _ **Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhhh**_ _!_

 _ **J.**_ _Woooooohhh!_ _  
_ _ **R.**_ _Jajajaja._ _  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Sí que la están pasando bien!_ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Es cierto. (boca abierta)_ _  
_ _ **Bl.**_ _Mi hermana está teniendo sexo y eso es perturbador jajajaja, súbele a la música, hey Marley, sonríe a la cámara!_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma**_ _. Voy a... brbrbrbrhhh!_ _  
_ _ **Bl.**_ _Eeeewwww, eso es asqueroso!(arrugando la nariz)_ _  
_  
La mañana actual.

 **NOOOOOO!** **  
**  
 **R.** Tranquila Quinn, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.  
 **Q.** Noooooo!  
 **S.** Oye nena, escucha…  
 **Q.** Ahhh, no me toques!  
 **S.** Ok, pero ya no grites por favor. (tocándose la cabeza)  
 **Q.** Yo no puedo estar casada con ella, claro que no, es una mujer!  
 **Ma**. Pero ya lo estás.  
 **Q.** Necesito estar sola, fuera de aquí todos, fuera de aquí!

La latina como pudo se enredó en una de las sábanas y salió hacia la sala.

Rachel decidió quedarse con su amiga para consolarla, la rubia no dejaba de llorar.

 **R.** Ya no llores Quinnie, todo tiene una solución no te preocupes.  
 **Q.** Por qué permitiste que hiciera esta locura? Por qué no me cuidaste?  
 **R.** No lo sé, yo también estaba muy ebria... Un momento, qué diablos es eso que está en el piso? (frunciendo el ceño)

Rachel se agachó y tomó con la punta de sus dedos el objeto.  
 **  
** **Q.** Un condón?  
 **R.** Y usado, guácala! (tirándolo)  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío, acaso esa chica y yo tuvimos un trío con su amigo?  
 **R.** Qué? No, claro que no, él siempre estuvo con nosotros en la sala… Esto es muy raro, tal vez sea de un chico con el que ella estuvo ayer. **  
** **Q**. Sí, eso tiene que ser.  
 **R.** Oh, oh.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **R.** Por allá está tirado otro condón, y también se ve usado.  
 **Q.** Dios mío! (enorme puchero)

En la sala.

 **Bl.** Mancillaste a mi hermana!  
 **S**. Ni me acuerdo!  
 **Bl**. Eres una...  
 **J**. Hey, cuidado en cómo le hablas a mi amiga, por si no lo recuerdas, tu hermana también estuvo de acuerdo en casarse con Santana.  
 **Bl.** Sí? Cielos, esto es muy confuso. **  
** **Ma**. El video!  
 **J.** Mmm?  
 **Ma.** Nos entregaron el video de la boda en una memoria y un disco, pero no recuerdo dónde quedaron para poder reproducirlo en la computadora.  
 **Bl**. Hay que buscarlos.  
 **S.** Necesito ropa, ayuda!

Más tarde y luego de que la rubia se duchara, todos se reunieron en la sala.

 **Ma**. Aquí está la prueba de su boda.

Y el video comenzó a reproducirse.

 **Q.** Es verdad!  
 **S.** Jejejeje. **  
** **Q**. Qué hice? (aterrorizada)  
 **Bl**. No te preocupes hermanita, llamaré a papá, él lo solucionará todo, te lo aseguro.

Blaine salió de la habitación.  
 **  
** **R**. Se aprovecharon de mi amiga ebria.  
 **Ma**. Ay por favor! Todos estábamos igual de ebrios, qué no lo ves? (señalando la laptop)  
 **Bl.** Papá está ocupado y no me puede atender en estos momentos, emmm encontré esto en mi celular.

Blaine comenzó a reproducir el video que había tomado la noche anterior.

 **R.** Esos son gemidos? (boca abierta)  
 **Q.** Ay noooo!  
 **S.** Y no son míos jejejeje.  
 **J.** Recuerdo esa parte, estábamos todos aquí y de pronto ustedes se desaparecieron y fueron a la habitación, fue cuando bajamos el volumen de la música y escuchamos... eso.  
 **Q**. Qué vergüenza. (puchero)  
 **R.** En serio te quedaron energías para tener sexo con mi amiga luego de que te revolcaste con un tipo unas horas antes?  
 **S.** Qué? Yo no me revolqué con nadie, ni siquiera me gustan los hombres.  
 **R.** Ah no? Entonces por qué encontramos al menos dos condones usados en la habitación?  
 **S.** Ah eso... No lo mencioné?  
 **Bl.** Qué tenías que mencionar?  
 **S.** Pues... que tengo pene.  
 **Q, R y Bl.** Quéeeee?  
 **S.** Sí, tengo pene.  
 **R.** Ahora comprendo todo.  
 **Q.** Noooooo!  
 **Bl.** Ya no llores hermanita, vamos a tu habitación. **  
** **S.** Nena, tranquila, no es tan malo nuestro matrimonio.  
 **Q**. Mamáaaaaaa!

Los hermanos y la amiga de éstos salieron de la habitación mientras los otros chicos se quedaron en la suite.

 **S.** Wooow me casé con la chica más hermosa del planeta.  
 **J.** Jajaja tienes una cara de boba.  
 **S.** Y la hice mía, no recuerdo nada, pero el video muestra que la hice mía y que ella lo disfrutó! (enorme sonrisa) **  
** **Ma**. Necesito algo para esta resaca.  
 **S**. Qué emoción.  
 **J.** Vamos a ducharnos.

En la otra habitación...

 **Q**. Me siento tan sucia! **  
** **R.** Ya basta! Te sientes así porque traes una enorme cruda moral, pero según el video, anoche la pasaste muy bien, de qué te quejas?  
 **Q.** Acaso no lo ves? Estoy casada con una mujer, eso es horrible, a mí ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres, y yo estoy enamorada de Sam, además no recuerdo nada.  
 **R.** Quién te entiende? Decías que ya no querías nada con él y ahora resulta que sigues enamorada, como dijo tu hermano, no te preocupes tu papá resolverá todo este asunto y en menos de 48 horas ese matrimonio quedará anulado, te lo aseguro.  
 **Q**. Eso espero.

En la habitación de su hermano.

 **Bl.** Y así están las cosas.  
 **Ru**. Ustedes son unos irresponsables, cómo demonios se les ocurre largarse a Las Vegas y tomar hasta casi perder el conocimiento? Cuándo van a madurar?  
 **Bl.** Papá, ahora no me sermonees, te llamo para que me ayudes con Quinn, necesitas hablar con la chica con la que se casó y convencerla de anular ese matrimonio, qué no te das cuenta que mi hermana no puede estar casada con otra mujer? A ti tampoco te conviene eso.  
 **Ru.** Tu hermana siempre dándome dolores de cabeza, es tan inmadura, y con quién diablo se casó?  
 **Bl.** Con tu socia, la tal Santana Flores o algo así.  
 **Ru.** Con Santana López?  
 **Bl.** Sí, eso, así se llama.  
 **Ru.** Voy para Las Vegas, ni se les ocurra moverse del hotel o les irá peor.  
 **Bl.** Gracias papá, aquí te esperamos estaremos en la suite presidencial con esos desconocidos.

Horas después, los tres chicos tocaron a la puerta de la suite.

 **Ma.** Pensamos que se habían ido.  
 **Bl.** Regresamos porque nuestro padre viene en camino a la ciudad, quiere hablar con Santana para anular el matrimonio.  
 **S.** Un momento, y quién dijo que quiero anular el matrimonio?  
 **Q**. Tienes que hacerlo, yo no pienso estar casada contigo ni un día más, ni siquiera nos conocemos. **  
** **S.** Pero podemos hacerlo, si ya nos conocemos íntimamente podemos comenzar a conocernos espiritualmente. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Q**. Calla!  
 **R.** Chicas, ya no desgasten energía en discutir, en cuanto llegue el señor Russell todo se aclarará, qué les parece si por lo pronto para aligerar la tensión nos tomamos una copa?  
 **J.** Ok.  
 **Ma.** Ay no, yo no quiero nada. (sacando la lengua)  
 **S.** Eres hermosa. (mirando a la rubia)  
 **Q.** Ay!  
 **Bl.** Déjala en paz!

Cuando el señor Fabray llegó.

 **Q.** Papito, papito, qué bueno que ya llegaste, por favor ayúdame a salir de esto, yo no quiero estar casada con ella, te juro que no quiero!  
 **S.** Buenas noches Russell.  
 **Ru**. Hola Santana... Pueden explicarme qué demonios pasa aquí?  
 **J.** Claro, yo lo haré.

Luego del relato.

 **Q**. Como él te lo dijo, todo se trataba de un juego, un maldito juego y por eso tienes que ayudarme a abolir ese matrimonio.  
 **Bl.** Sí, antes de que esa mujer vuelva a poner las manos encima de mi hermana, ya tuvieron su noche de bodas.  
 **Q.** Cállate Blaine!  
 **Ru.** Tuvieron relaciones sexuales? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Emmm pero es mi esposa, no hicimos nada malo.  
 **Ru**. Santo Dios.  
 **Bl.** Papá, ella es una mujer con...

El chico se lo dijo al oído.

 **Ru.** Vaya. (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **S.** Usamos protección, te lo aseguro.  
 **R.** Eso es cierto, me consta.  
 **Q.** Rachel!  
 **R.** Perdón.  
 **Ru**. Santana, acompáñame por favor a una de las habitaciones para hablar en privado.  
 **S.** Claro.

Luego de varios minutos.

 **Q**. Y bien? Van a venir los abogados a anular el matrimonio?  
 **Ru**. Lo siento hija, pero no será tan sencillo como lo imaginamos, el matrimonio se consumó y por lo tanto no tenemos un fundamento muy fuerte por abolirlo en este momento, tendremos que esperar.  
 **Q.** Esperar? Pero esperar a qué? Yo no quiero estar casada con ella y ella tampoco conmigo.  
 **S.** Yo sí.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Que yo sí.  
 **Ru**. Quinn, acompáñame a la habitación.

Ya ahí.

 **Q.** Papá, sé que no soy la mejor de las hijas, sé que te desobedezco mucho, sé que mi temperamento es de lo peor, sé que soy caprichosa y todo lo que tú quieras, pero por favor ayúdame a divorciarme de ella, te lo suplico.  
 **Ru.** Quinn, esto no es tan fácil como lo crees, desafortunadamente no te puedo ayudar con esto como lo hecho otras veces, me pones en peligro.  
 **Q.** En peligro?  
 **Ru**. Sí.  
 **Q.** Pero por qué? **  
** **Ru.** Santana y yo aún no firmamos el contrato para la construcción del consorcio que tiene planeado, si en este momento yo comienzo con una lucha legal contra ella para hacer válido tu divorcio, ella puede dejarme fuera de la jugada con respecto a la construcción del consorcio y eso es algo que no nos conviene, perdería millones.  
 **Q.** Pero papá!  
 **Ru**. Lo siento hija, pero tienes que cumplir un plazo para que ella pueda darte el divorcio.  
 **Q.** Un plazo? De cuánto tiempo?  
 **Ru**. 90 días.  
 **Q.** Qué? Tres meses siendo la esposa de esa mujer? Cómo se te ocurre? Yo no voy a permitir que hagas esto conmigo por salvar tus millones, no quiero, no quiero ser la esposa de Santana López!  
 **Ru.** Perfecto, entonces ponte a trabajar y consigue un abogado al que le puedas pagar para que lleve el proceso del divorcio, ya te lo dije, no me voy a arriesgar a quedar en la calle por tus pésimas decisiones.  
 **Q.** Papá!  
 **Ru.** 90 días, no es tanto, puedes hacerlo.  
 **Q.** Te odio!  
 **Ru**. Ese es tu problema, yo no vine y te puse una pistola en la cabeza para que te embriagaras y cometieras la tontería de casarte con una desconocida, ahora tienes que hacerte responsable de tus decisiones te guste o no, yo no voy a provocar que Santana se enemiste conmigo por tus estupideces.

Russell salió y detrás de él Quinn.

 **Bl.** Ya van a firmar el divorcio?  
 **Ru**. No, ellas seguirán casadas.  
 **Bl.** Qué? Papá!  
 **Ru**. Ya me voy a descansar, son demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy, mañana a primera hora nos regresamos a Los Ángeles.  
 **S.** Te gustará mi casa, ya lo verás.  
 **Q.** Yo no iré a vivir a ningún lado contigo, estás loca si piensas que lo voy hacer.  
 **Ru**. No te preocupes Santana, si mi hija no quiere cumplir con sus deberes de esposa, tú puedes venir a vivir con nosotros.  
 **S.** Perfecto, lo haré.  
 **Q.** Nooooooooooo!

* * *

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo Santana se mudará a la residencia Fabray y ahí comenzarán una serie de situaciones muy divertidas.**_

 _ **El momento sexy y gráfico, muy gráfico se acerca.**_

 _ **Comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Se acerca la actualización de "Somos un corazón"**_


	3. Los 3 primeros días

_**Hola, resulta que fue más fácil escribir la actualización de esta historia que terminar el capítulo siguiente de "Somos un corazón" pero sigo trabajando en él, no desesperen.**_

 _ **Salió un enorme capítulo, no prometo que el siguiente sea igual de largo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Los 3 primeros días.**

Al día siguiente, todos compraron sus boletos para regresar a Los Ángeles, la latina estaba muy emocionada por su nueva aventura matrimonial.

 **S.** Siento algo muy extraño, jamás me imaginé casarme con alguien tan precioso, y mucho menos en estas circunstancias, será toda una odisea.  
 **Ma.** No quiero desanimarte pero tu esposa no se ve muy contenta que digamos.  
 **S.** Está así porque no me conoce, pero en cuanto lo haga verá que no fue tan mala decisión el haber aceptado ser mi esposa.  
 **J.** Pues yo que tú también debería de tomar algunas precauciones, tampoco la conoces y por lo poco que hemos convivido con ella se nota que es una chica bastante difícil.  
 **S.** Sólo está demasiado mimada y junto a mí lo estará mucho más si así lo quiere.  
 **Ma.** Pues lo que yo aún no puedo creer es que vayas a dejar tu casa por irte a vivir con ella. **  
** **S.** Será sólo por un par de días mientras la convenzo de venir a casa, en cuanto conozca donde vamos a vivir, ella quedará emocionada.

En otro extremo.  
 **  
** **Q**. De verdad no comprendo por qué me haces esto, papá, bien sabes que ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer y ahora me obligas a vivir con ella.  
 **Ru.** Hija, fueron tus decisiones, ya te lo dije 1 millón de veces, tienes que hacerte responsable de ellas, 90 días se pasarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
 **Bl.** Tranquila Quinn, la ventaja es que seguirás viviendo en casa, nuestro hermano y yo te vamos a defender de cualquier cosa que esa tipeja intente contra ti.  
 **Q.** Dios mío!  
 **R.** Puedes venir?  
 **Q.** Claro.

Rachel llevó a su amiga a unos cuantos metros de su padre y de su hermano.

 **R.** Quinn, guarda la calma, estás actuando de manera equivocada, debes de tomar las cosas positivamente.  
 **Q.** Cómo diablos quieres que tome toda esta situación de una manera positiva? Estoy casada con una desconocida, es una mujer y tiene pene.  
 **R.** Sí pero no has visto lo positivo de la situación.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja algo positivo?  
 **R.** Sí, estás casada con una multimillonaria, es la heredera de una gran fortuna, eres su esposa, no comprendes que ahora tienes una enorme ventaja al estar unida legalmente a ella?  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **R.** Desde que decidiste dejar la universidad tu padre te quitó todo su apoyo económico y la has pasado muy mal por eso, en cambio ahora puedes llegar a tener todo lo que deseas y hasta lo que no, siendo la esposa de Santana López, ahora comprendes?  
 **Q**. Tienes razón. (boca abierta)  
 **R.** Es como si te hubieras sacado la lotería.  
 **Q.** Pero... esa buena suerte tiene sus desventajas, para poder tener todo eso tendré que acostarme con ella y lo sabes.  
 **R.** Y?  
 **Q.** Como qué y? No podré hacer eso.  
 **R.** Pero si ya lo hiciste, y mínimo dos veces por lo que encontramos en la habitación, ahora no recuerdas nada pero por la manera en que te escuchabas en el video que tomó Blaine, todo parece indicar que pasaste una noche de bodas fenomenal.  
 **Q**. Ay. (puchero)  
 **R.** Además es muy linda, no lo niegues.  
 **Q.** Pero no me gustan las mujeres.  
 **R.** Pero te gustan los penes y ella tiene uno, mira por lo pronto no te vuelvas loca todavía no sabes cómo vaya a ser la convivencia con ella, simplemente dale tiempo al tiempo.  
 **Q**. Dios mío.

Ya en Los Ángeles, todos regresaron a casa, la latina quedó en ir más tarde a la residencia Fabray ya que necesitaba empacar algunas cosas.

 **Q**. Mamá! (llorando)  
 **Ju**. Quinn, hija, qué hiciste?  
 **Ru**. Una estupidez como siempre. **  
** **My**. Así que te casaste? Qué tonta.  
 **Ju.** Myron, no le hables así a tu hermana.  
 **My.** Perdón.  
 **Bl**. Myron, acompáñame a mi habitación.  
 **My**. Ok.  
 **Ru.** Le diré a Felice que acondicione tu habitación para que haya espacio para las cosas de tu esposa.  
 **Q**. Quéeee? No papá, eso no, por favor! No quiero dormir con ella, mamá ayúdame!  
 **Ju**. Russell, no seas así, por lo menos dale algunos días a nuestra hija para que se haga a la idea, que su esposa duerma en la habitación que está frente a la de Quinn y ya luego que se mude con ella.  
 **Q.** Sí, por favor papá. **  
** **Ru**. Está bien, pero solo por unos días.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

En la residencia de Santana.

 **S.** Cuidas de la casa, Gabriela.  
 **G.** Claro que sí Santana.  
 **S.** Sólo serán un par de semanas a lo mucho, realmente necesito convencer a mi esposa de venir a vivir aquí.  
 **G.** Jajajaja, aún no puedo creer que estés casada, parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste a la casa siendo todavía una niña y ahora eres toda una mujer la cual está a punto de iniciar su propia familia.  
 **S.** Jejejeje lo sé, y mira que yo tampoco me imaginé que me casaría tan joven y menos en una situación cómo ésta pero las cosas se dieron así y debo de hacerme a la idea de que tengo una mujer.  
 **G.** Disfruta de tu matrimonio.  
 **S.** Lo haré, ella es preciosa.

La tarde noche llegó y Santana fue a la residencia Fabray.

 **Ru**. Bienvenida Santana.  
 **S.** Gracias Russell.  
 **Ru**. Mira ella es mi esposa Judy.  
 **S.** Encantado de conocerla, es decir, conocerte, ahora eres mi suegra.  
 **Ju**. Sí, mucho gusto.  
 **S.** Solo traje unas pocas cosas, confío en que mi esposa pronto se anime a ir a mi casa para vivir ahí. **  
** **Ru**. Ya verás que sí, Felice llama a Quinn, por favor dile que su esposa ya está en casa.  
 **F.** Sí señor.

Minutos después la rubia se presentó.

 **S.** Hola. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Ru.** Hija, lleva a tu esposa a la habitación, no tarden mucho porque ya casi cenamos.  
 **Q.** Sí papá.

En la planta alta.

 **Q.** Aquí es.  
 **S.** Está es tu habitación? Me imaginé que sería más alegre, llena de detalles o algo así.  
 **Q.** Claro que esta no es mi habitación, mi habitación está enfrente.  
 **S.** Y entonces por qué me traes aquí? **  
** **Q**. Porque no pienso pasar las noches contigo, por fortuna papá estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión así que te vas tener que quedar aquí.  
 **S.** Qué dices? Estás loca si piensas que voy a aceptar eso. **  
** **Q**. Pues no me importa nada de lo que pienses, entiéndelo yo no quiero ser tu esposa ni mucho menos quiero dormir contigo, lo que debes de hacer por el bien de los dos es darme el maldito divorcio.  
 **S.** Pues no lo haré, y si piensas que me voy a dar por vencida tan fácilmente estás muy equivocada, eres mi esposa y tienes que cumplir con tus deberes te guste o no. **  
** **Q**. Eso está por verse. **  
** **S.** Pues lo verás, te lo aseguro.

La rubia salió de la habitación.

 **S.** Y yo que pensé que todo este asunto sería muy sexy, pero esa chica volverá a ser mía cuésteme lo que me cueste.

Más tarde toda la familia se reunió en el comedor.

 **Ru**. Pues bien, ya estamos todos, Myron hijo, ella es la esposa de tu hermana, su nombre es Santana López.  
 **S.** Hola, qué tal?  
 **My**. Así que tú eres la que se aprovechó de la embriaguez de mi hermana para casarse con ella?  
 **Ru.** Myron!  
 **S.** Emmm, no, por supuesto que no me aproveché de nada, yo también estaba ebria, fue decisión de ambas. **  
** **My**. Pues lo pagarás muy caro.  
 **Ru**. Myron, no te atrevas a hablarle así a tu cuñada, discúlpate. **  
** **My.** Papá!  
 **Ru**. Hazlo! **  
** **My**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** Escucha Myron, sé que toda esta situación es muy confusa para todos, pero créeme que no le quiero hacer daño a tu hermana, por el contrario quiero hacerla muy feliz. **  
** **Q**. Pero ni siquiera me conoces, cómo me harías feliz?  
 **S.** Bueno, precisamente por eso quiero conocerte, para saber qué es lo que te gusta y qué es lo que necesitas y así hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
 **Ju.** Awwww.  
 **Q.** Mamá!  
 **Ju**. Hija, tu esposa es muy tierna, deberías de darle una oportunidad.  
 **Q.** No puedo creer lo que me dices.  
 **Ru**. Basta! Vamos a cenar.  
 **My**. Iré a ayudarle a Felice.  
 **Ju**. Mmm, y de cuándo acá le ayudas a la servidumbre?  
 **My.** Desde ahora, mamá.  
 **Bl.** Jejeje.  
 **Ru**. Cuál es la gracia?  
 **Bl.** Emmm, nada papá.  
 **S.** Por cierto, mañana tengo una reunión muy importante sobre la construcción del consorcio, me parece que serán noticias excelentes para ti, Russell.  
 **Ru**. Magnífico.

Mientras comían.

 **Ju.** Así que fuiste muy buena estudiante?  
 **S.** Sí, gracias a eso pude terminar mi educación mucho antes de lo esperado.  
 **Ju.** Ya escuchaste Blaine? Deberías de tomar como ejemplo a Santana, ya tienes 18 años y aún no puedes terminar la preparatoria.  
 **Bl.** En eso estoy, mamá!  
 **Ru**. Repitiendo el mismo año dos veces? Ja! Que buen chiste.  
 **Bl**. Mmm.  
 **S.** Tal vez necesites un poco de ayuda, has pensado en tener algún compañero de estudios?  
 **Bl.** No.  
 **S.** Pues... Dios! (tocándose el estómago) **  
** **My.** Te pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, es solo... vaya!  
 **Ju**. Te sientes bien?  
 **S.** Necesito... Discúlpenme un minuto.

La latina salió casi corriendo del comedor.

 **Bl.** Jajajaja. **  
** **My**. Jejeje.  
 **Ru**. De qué se burlan?  
 **Bl**. De nada papá.  
 **Q.** Le hicieron algo?  
 **Bl.** Claro que no, en qué momento?

Al llegar al baño, Santana sentía que se moría.

 **S.** Dios míooooooo!

Varios minutos después.

 **Ju.** Creo que Santana ya no va a bajar. **  
** **Ru**. Hija, ve a ver qué es lo qué pasa.  
 **Q.** Yo? Ni lo sueñes.  
 **Ru.** Quinn!  
 **My.** Yo voy papá.  
 **Ru.** Gracias hijo.

Myron se dirigió a la habitación, tocó a la puerta pero nadie respondió, así que decidió entrar.  
 **  
** **My.** Santana?

La latina con una cara pálida salió del baño.

 **My.** Guácala, qué peste! (tapándose la nariz)  
 **S.** Lo siento, creo que algo me cayó mal. **  
** **My**. Sí, lo sé y esto sólo es el principio. **  
** **S**. Mmm?  
 **My.** Es mi regalo de bienvenida a esta casa, y para que entiendas que mi hermana no es para ti y debes de darle el divorcio, no te preocupes que la diarrea y el vómito no te durarán mucho, ya lo sabes tienes que darle el divorcio a Quinn, o la seguirás pasando muy mal jajajaja.  
 **S.** Maldito puberto!

Santana intentó acercarse al chico, pero la naturaleza la hizo regresar rápidamente al baño.

 **My.** Jajajaja!

Myron bajó al comedor.

 **My.** Mi cuñadita se disculpa, al parecer no se siente muy bien, me dijo que les dijera que está muy agradecida por la velada y que los veía por la mañana.  
 **Ju.** Tal vez aún se sienta mal por la resaca de la boda.  
 **Bl.** Eso debe ser jejeje.

Más tarde.

 **Q.** Qué le hicieron a Santana?  
 **Bl.** No sé de lo que hablas.  
 **Q.** Ay por favor, los conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sé que ustedes le hicieron algo a Santana, confiésenlo! **  
** **My**. Digamos que solo le ayudé a limpiar su intestino de todas las impurezas que traía.  
 **Bl.** Jajajaja Myron le puso un purgante a su comida jajajaja.  
 **Q.** Jajaja son unos idiotas!  
 **My**. Sólo queremos ayudarte a conseguir el divorcio.  
 **Bl.** Así es. **  
** **Q.** Muchas gracias.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Ohh, jamás había defecado tanto en mi vida, Dios, necesito una pastilla!

Santana salió de su habitación y tocó a la puerta de la de su esposa.

 **Q.** Sabía que eras tú, qué quieres?  
 **S.** Tienes alguna pastilla para... la diarrea?  
 **Q**. Mmmm jajaja... Deja veo en el botiquín, ni se te ocurra entrar a la habitación.  
 **S.** Ok. (puchero) **  
** **Q**. Aquí tienes, esto te ayudará.  
 **S.** Gracias. **  
** **Q**. Buenas noches.

La rubia casi golpea a su esposa con la puerta.

 **S.** Lo último que me imaginé fue que mi segundo día de matrimonio sería un total y absoluto desastre y... Ay no, otra vez no!

Luego de unas cuantas visitas extras al baño, la latina se sintió un poco mejor con la pastilla que le dio la rubia, al día siguiente estaba bastante débil pero aun así se alistó para ir a trabajar.

 **Ru.** Buenos días Santana, deseas desayunar?  
 **S.** No gracias, voy algo retrasada a la oficina.  
 **Ru.** Te sientes bien?  
 **S.** Eso creo, te veo más tarde Russell.

Al llegar a la oficina, Santana acudió al médico del hotel quién le suministró bastantes hidratantes para que se sintiera mejor

 **J.** En serio eso te hizo ese mocoso?  
 **S.** Aunque lo dudes, al parecer me ha declarado la guerra, pero si cree que me voy a dejar está muy, pero muy equivocado, con Santana López nadie se mete.  
 **J.** Jajajaa pero cómo te vas a poner a pelear con un chico de 13 años?  
 **S.** Pues no me importa, si él continúa con sus ataques me va a conocer.  
 **Ma**. Solo está celoso, no te preocupes.  
 **J.** Te sientes mejor? La junta comienza en media hora. **  
** **S.** Sí, ya estoy bien.

En la residencia Fabray.  
 **  
** **R.** En serio eso le hizo Myron?  
 **Q.** Jajaja lo puedes creer?  
 **R.** Pobre Santana.  
 **Q.** Ay, no tengas compasión de ella.  
 **R.** Claro que la tengo, porque ella no ha hecho nada malo, pero siendo honesta la verdad me preocupa mucho. **  
** **Q**. Ah sí y por qué te preocupa esa mujer?  
 **R.** No, si ella no es quien me preocupa, me preocupa el idiota de tu hermanito, apoco crees que Santana se va quedar así como así? **  
** **Q.** Pues no sé.  
 **R.** Ayer la investigué.  
 **Q.** En serio? Y qué averiguaste?  
 **R.** Sí, tengo algunos conocidos que estuvieron con ella en la preparatoria, y déjame decirte que es una perra.  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **R.** Sí, fue víctima de bullying durante muchos años hasta que se hartó y comenzó a defenderse, luego todos sus acosadores pedían clemencia ante ella, los acabó.  
 **Q**. Pero eso fue hace años.  
 **R.** No tanto.  
 **Q.** Sabes? Si Santana decidiera defenderse, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, la haría pagar a ella y Myron recibiría su merecido, no lo soporto, es tan entrometido. **  
** **R**. Estás loca. **  
** **Q**. Sí, lo sé jajaja.

Más tarde.  
 **  
** **S.** Por fin tenemos el terreno!  
 **J.** Hicimos una operación excelente, este proyecto será todo un éxito, ya lo verás.  
 **Ma.** Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.  
 **S.** Así es chicos, pero todo ese trabajo tendrá su magnífica recompensa, tenemos que seguir con el legado de Norah.  
 **Ma**. Así será.

Esta noche la latina llegó a la casa de su esposa.

 **F.** Buenas noches señora.  
 **S.** Hola Felice, está mi esposa en casa?  
 **F.** Sí.  
 **S.** Gracias, y los demás?  
 **F.** El señor Russell avisó que llegaría un poco tarde, pero a tiempo para la cena.  
 **S.** Perfecto.

La latina subió para encontrarse con su esposa, estando frente a su habitación tocó y entró.

 **S.** Hey. **  
** **Q**. Hola.  
 **S.** Qué haces? **  
** **Q**. Viendo una serie.  
 **S.** Ahhh y qué tal tu día? (sentándose en la cama junto a la chica) **  
** **Q**. Bien, Rachel vino a mediodía a visitarme y luego nos fuimos a comer juntas.  
 **S.** Ahh ya veo. **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** No me vas a preguntar cómo fue mi día? **  
** **Q**. No, realmente no me interesa.  
 **S.** Claro... aun así te lo platicaré, hoy fue uno de los días más importantes en mi vida, concreté la compra de un terreno maravilloso donde construiré el próximo consorcio que formará parte de mi cadena de hoteles.  
 **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** Quiero que mañana me acompañes a celebrar, podemos ir a comer al lugar que tú quieras y tal vez ir de compras o algo así.  
 **Q**. Compras?  
 **S**. Sí, qué dices?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Genial, mañana puedes pasar por mí a mi oficina. **  
** **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Voy a descansar un poco. **  
** **Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Emmm...

La latina se acercó a la chica.

 **Q**. Qué haces? **  
** **S.** Quiero un beso. **  
** **Q**. Estás loca.  
 **S.** Eres mi esposa. **  
** **Q**. Contra mi voluntad.  
 **S.** Uno pequeño, anda. **  
** **Q**. No!  
 **S.** Está bien, no te voy a presionar pero no siempre tendré la misma paciencia, tarde o temprano me vas a tener que besar. **  
** **Q**. Eso está por verse.  
 **S.** Lo verás...

Santana fue a su habitación.

 **S.** Necesito acercarme a ella, deseo hacerla mía con todas mis fuerzas.

Más tarde Quinn y la morena fueron llamadas a cenar.

 **Ru**. Espero que te sientas un poco mejor, para que nos acompañes a cenar.  
 **S**. Sí, ya estoy completamente sana.  
 **Bl.** Pues ojalá la cena de hoy te caiga muy bien. **  
** **S**. Espero que sí, pero al parecer la empleada me sirvió mucha comida, Myron, te gustaría cambiar de platos? El tuyo se ve menos lleno.  
 **My.** Claro que no, es igual.  
 **S.** Anda cámbiamelo, o tienes algún inconveniente en tomar mi plato? Ni siquiera lo he tocado. **  
** **My**. No pero...  
 **Ru.** Cámbiaselo.  
 **My.** Papá!  
 **Ru.** Que se lo cambies!

Con un enorme puchero, el jovencito cambió su plato con el de la morena.

 **S.** Gracias. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Ju.** Demos gracias.

Luego de dar las gracias, todos empezaron a comer menos el integrante más joven de la familia.

 **S**. No tienes hambre?  
 **My.** Sí.  
 **Ru.** Y qué esperas para probar bocado? Se te va a enfriar.  
 **My.** Es que...  
 **S.** Acaso tienes algún problema con la comida? Está deliciosa la cena, anda come un bocado.  
 **My.** Yo...  
 **Ru.** Come!

El chico le dio unas cuantas probadas a la comida, pero de inmediato sintió algo bastante extraño y corrió hacia las escaleras.

 **Ju.** Pasa algo con la comida? Primero fue Santana y ahora Myron. **  
** **Ru**. Blaine, qué le echaron a la comida de Santana?  
 **Bl.** No sé de lo que hablas.  
 **Ru**. Claro que lo sabes, dime qué demonios le echaron a la comida de Santana?  
 **Bl.** Yo no sé nada, pregúntaselo a mi hermano.  
 **Ru**. Cuándo van a madurar?

La latina no pudo evitar reír en sus adentros, de pronto cruzó mirada con su esposa quien de alguna manera compartió una sonrisa con ella.

Más tarde.

 **Bl.** Hey cómo te sientes?  
 **My.** Bien, tuve que vomitar para que el purgante no hiciera tanto efecto.  
 **Bl.** Eres un tarado, sólo a ti se te ocurre usar el mismo truco de ayer, era obvio que ella iba a desconfiar de ti. **  
** **My.** No tuve tiempo para planear algo mejor, en vez de criticarme deberías de ayudarme.  
 **Bl.** Es justo lo que voy a hacer, ya tengo un plan, mañana esa mujer se llevará la peor vergüenza de su vida. **  
** **My**. Jajajaja.

Al día siguiente.  
 **  
** **S**. Marley le diste las instrucciones al guardia de seguridad?  
 **Ma.** Claro que sí Santana, él le permitirá el acceso a tu esposa.  
 **S**. Maravilloso.  
 **J.** Ya vas a empezar a compartir tu fortuna con ella? **  
** **S.** Solamente le daré algunos gustos, pero bien sabes que lo mío aún no es de ella.  
J **.** Ni lo será a menos que hagan un acuerdo, gracias a Dios tuve suficiente sobriedad para pedirle al tipo de la capilla que el acta de matrimonio indicara que se casaban por bienes separados.  
 **Ma**. Ojalá que eso no decepcione a Quinn.  
 **S.** Pero ella también tiene dinero.  
 **Ma.** Corrección, su padre es el que tiene dinero.  
 **J.** Eso es verdad.  
 **S.** Bueno, solo serán 90 días.

En la casa de Quinn.

 **R.** Estás emocionada?  
 **Q.** No, para nada.  
 **R.** Ay Quinn, ella te llevará a tiendas exclusivas, hace cuánto que no te compras algo lujoso?  
 **Q.** Desde que estaba en la universidad. (puchero)  
 **R.** Lo ves? Ahora puedes tener muchas cosas si así lo quieres.  
 **Q**. Y a cambio de qué?  
 **R.** Sexo.  
 **Q.** Ay no.  
 **R.** Pero ya estuviste con ella.  
 **Q.** Y no me acuerdo.  
 **R.** Como sea, aquí lo importante es que eres dueña de la mitad de su fortuna.  
 **Q.** Eh? **  
** **R.** Eres su esposa legalmente.  
 **Q.** Dueña de la mitad de todo lo que tiene?  
 **R.** Tal cual.  
 **Q.** Vaya... (sonriendo)

Más tarde la rubia llegó al hotel donde se encontraba la oficina de Santana.

 **Q.** Buenos días, vengo a ver a Santana López.  
 **X.** Claro, usted es su esposa?

La rubia soltó el aire.

 **Q.** Sí.  
 **X.** Acompáñeme al edificio donde está la oficina.  
 **Q.** No está aquí?  
 **X.** Sí pero en un lugar exclusivo.

Quinn jamás se había hospedado en ese hotel, así que al entrar ahí quedó muy impresionada por lo lujoso que era, cuando llegó al edificio donde estaba la oficina se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría de los empleados eran bastante jóvenes.

 **S.** Hey preciosa, por fin llegas.  
 **Q**. Hola.  
 **S.** Te ves muy guapa. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Dame unos minutos, sólo firmaré unos cuantos papeles y enseguida nos vamos.  
 **Q**. Ok  
 **S.** Quieres tomar algo? **  
** **Q**. No.

La chica de ojos verdes estaba algo incómoda en ese lugar, pero la sola idea de comprar cosas ostentosas la hacía tranquilizarse un poco.

 **S.** Listo nena, nos vamos?  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Qué dices, primero comida o compras?  
 **Q**. Pues...  
 **S.** Ya sé, primero compras, luego comida y después más compras **.** **  
** **Q**. Genial. (sonriendo)

Santana llevó a tiendas muy exclusivas a su esposa, tiendas que hacía mucho no visitaba.

 **S.** Te gusta ese bolso?  
 **Q**. Mucho.  
 **S.** Entonces llévatelo. **  
** **Q**. Gracias, también me gusta ese vestido y esa chaqueta.  
 **S.** Vamos a que te los pruebes. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Luego de miles de dólares gastados...

 **S.** Ya tengo hambre, vamos?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Hice una reservación en uno de mis restaurantes favoritos.

Ya ahí.  
 **  
** **Q**. Lo remodelaron. **  
** **S.** Mmm? **  
** **Q**. Remodelaron el restaurante, hace tiempo que no venía pero puedo notar que le hicieron algunos cambios. **  
** **S.** Ohhh.  
 **Q.** Amo este vino.  
 **S.** Quiero que vayamos algún día a bailar a algún club, me gustaría verte con alguno de los vestidos que compraste el día de hoy.  
 **Q.** Santana... no te conozco.  
 **S.** Lo sé, por eso quiero que salgamos a intentemos algo juntas, quiero tener una buena relación contigo.  
 **Q.** Eso no va a pasar.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana se acercó y le dio un casto beso a la rubia.

 **Q.** Cómo te atreves?  
 **S.** Jejeej eres mi esposa y correspondiste el beso.  
 **Q**. Claro que no.  
 **S.** Claro que sí. (guiñándole el ojo)

Luego de muchas compras más.  
 **  
** **Q**. Estoy tan cansada.  
 **S.** Vamos a casa. **  
** **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Pero a la mía que ahora es la tuya. **  
** **Q**. Olvídalo.  
 **S.** Está bien. (mueca)

Ya en el auto.  
 **  
** **Q**. Gracias por todo.  
 **S.** No me des las gracias, mejor dame un beso **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Solo uno, anda.  
 **Q.** Ok, uno y ya.

Quinn cerró los ojos, Santana sonrío ante eso y después se acercó a la chica para chocar sus labios con los de ella, posteriormente comenzó a moverlos de tal manera para que Quinn también participara en el beso, finalmente lo consiguió, sus labios se fundieron apasionadamente, entonces la morena introdujo su lengua a la boca de la chica de ojos verdes para hacer contacto con la de ella.

 **Q.** Mmm.  
 **S.** Besas delicioso.

Quinn no podía dejar de besar a Santana, ni siquiera ella entendía el porqué, lo único que sabía era que quería seguir besando esos suaves y carnosos labios.  
 **  
** **Q**. Espera.  
 **S.** Me gustas mucho. (besándole el cuello) **  
** **Q**. No, ya no.  
 **S.** Quinn! **  
** **Q**. No me gustas!  
 **S.** Pero mis besos sí. **  
** **Q**. Mmm, enciende el auto, ya quiero volver a casa.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Una vez en casa las chicas dejaron las bolsas de sus compras en su respectiva habitación.

 **S.** Qué rico besa... Necesito hacerla mía, tal vez comience a recordar cómo fue nuestra primera vez que sé que fue sensacional.

En la otra habitación.

 **Q**. Estoy loca, completamente loca, pero si ella seguirá cumpliéndome mis caprichos, entonces tendré que hacer lo que dice Rachel y ceder.

Ya en la cena Santana notó que los platos aún no estaban servidos, solamente las copas de vino, entonces el ama de llaves comenzó a servir la cena.

 **Ju**. Y cómo les fue el día de hoy?  
 **S**. Muy bien.  
 **Q**. Sí, hicimos muchas compras.  
 **Ru**. Le compraste algo a Quinn?  
 **S.** Sí, es mi mujer.  
 **Ru**. Pues sí pero... **  
** **S**. Russell, lo hicimos para pasar el tiempo juntas.  
 **Ru**. Ok.  
 **Bl.** Pues vamos a brindar por lo bien que se están empezando a llevar Quinn y Santana.

Mientras cenaban, conversaban sobre la vida de Santana.

 **Bl.** Así que fuiste bastante afortunada al recibir toda la herencia de Norah, acaso eras su amante o algo así?  
 **Ru**. Blaine!  
 **S.** No, claro que no fui amante de Norah, es lo que muchos idiotas piensan, pero no fue así, para ella fui la hija que nunca tuvo, me lo dijo en su lecho de muerte.  
 **My.** Jajaja te dijeron idiota.  
 **Bl.** Mmm?  
 **Ru**. Norah siempre fue muy reservada en su vida íntima, pero si ella te consideró como su hija, me imagino que eres una persona formidable, me da gusto que mi hija se haya casado contigo.  
 **Q.** Papá!  
 **Ru.** Ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza, y creo que con Santana no tardarás mucho en hacerlo.  
 **Bl.** Brindemos por eso.

Minutos después.

 **S**. Y la próxima semana te avisaré cuando será la...  
 **Ru**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Emmm no, como te decía, te avisaré de cuándo será la junta para firmar el contrato de la… construcción del consorcio. (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Ju**. Te sientes bien? Estás algo roja.  
 **S.** Emmm sí, me permiten un segundo? Voy al tocador.  
 **Ju**. Otra vez diarrea?  
 **S.** No, no es eso.

La latina subió como de rayo.

 **Bl.** Jejejeje.  
 **Q.** Ahora qué le hicieron?  
 **Bl.** Nada, no sé de lo que hablas.

En la habitación.

 **S.** Esos bastardos! Tengo la polla durísima.

Y así era, Santana tenía una enorme erección.

 **S.** Maldita sea.

Se quitó su vestido y se puso su pijama.

 **S.** Ok, supongo que tengo que ocuparme de esto, no puedo bajar así.

Santana se dirigió el baño y comenzó a masturbarse.

En el comedor.

 **Ru**. Hija, ve a ver qué le pasa tu esposa.  
 **Q.** Olvídalo.  
 **Ru**. No olvido nada, mueve tu trasero y sube para ver qué es lo que tiene tu esposa, ayer no lo hiciste pero hoy lo harás o te llevo yo mismo.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok.

Quinn subió y tocó a la puerta de la habitación, al no tener respuesta abrió la puerta y entró.

 **Q.** Santana?

Continuó sin recibir respuesta, cuando estaba dispuesta a salir escuchó unos ruidos extraños que provenían del baño, así que se dirigió hasta allá y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

 **Q.** Santana? Oh por Dios!

Quinn salió rápidamente del baño.  
 **  
** **S.** Espera, espera, no te vayas.

La latina alcanzó a bloquear la puerta para evitar que Quinn saliera.  
 **  
** **Q**. Déjame salir y aleja eso de mí.  
 **S.** Lo siento, no te vayas. **  
** **Q**. Eres una depravada.  
 **S.** No, claro que no, fueron tus hermanos, estoy segura que algo me hicieron y por eso estoy con esta enorme erección. **  
** **Q**. No los culpes a ellos.  
 **S.** Abre los ojos.  
 **Q**. No!  
 **S.** Nena...

Santana tomó la mano de Quinn y la llevó hasta su miembro.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué haces?  
 **S.** Mmm se siente tan bien. **  
** **Q**. Lujuriosa. (soltando el pene)  
 **S.** Así me pones.  
 **Q**. Déjame salir!  
 **S.** No lo haré, te necesito. **  
** **Q**. Conmigo no te vas a satisfacer, déjame salir o acaso pretendes violarme?  
 **S.** No princesa, jamás te haría algo así, lo único que necesito es que me ayudes a sentirme un poco mejor, eres mi esposa no tiene nada de malo. **  
** **Q**. Déjame salir.

Santana besó delicadamente a Quinn.

 **Q**. Suéltame!  
 **S.** Tócame!  
 **Q**. No!

Santana volvió a besar a Quinn mientras acariciaba sus costados.

 **S.** Me vuelves loca. **  
** **Q**. De- déjame salir.  
 **S.** Te deseo, me gustaste tanto desde el primer día que te conocí. (besándole el cuello)  
 **Q**. No hagas eso. (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Eres tan hermosa... (besándola)

La morena tomó la mano de Quinn para que nuevamente le tocara el pene.

 **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Estás enferma.  
 **S.** No, solo te deseo, provocas tantas cosas en mí. (besándola)

Poco a poco la morena subió el vestido de la rubia para dirigir su mano hasta el centro de la chica.  
 **  
** **Q**. No te atrevas.  
 **S.** Te necesito, por favor, sí?

Quinn no respondió así que de pronto las yemas de los dedos de Santana hicieron contacto con los labios vaginales de la rubia, los comenzó a masajear circularmente hasta encontrarse con el clítoris de la chica.

 **Q**. Dios! Suéltame...  
 **S.** Realmente deseas que te suelte?

Quinn no respondió.

 **S.** Lo sabía.

Santana se puso de rodillas, lentamente bajó la prenda íntima de Quinn después subió su vestido para poder admirarle su centro.  
 **  
** **S.** Ay Dios mío.

Sin decir una palabra más, la morena llevó sus labios al centro de su esposa, pasó su lengua por toda la raja de la chica y poco a poco comenzó a chupar delicadamente el clítoris erecto de Quinn.

 **Q**. Ahhhh.  
 **S.** Delicioso.

Santana succionaba los labios vaginales de Quinn y los tiraba delicadamente, la rubia recibía pequeñas descargas eléctricas por la estimulación que le daba la latina.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahh, ahhh.  
 **S.** Te deseo.  
 **Q**. Yo...

Santana se incorporó y besó apasionadamente a Quinn.

 **S.** Vamos a la cama? **  
** **Q**. Sí, vamos.

Santana cargó a Quinn tomándola de su trasero, de camino a la cama iban besándose apasionadamente.

Ya ahí, Santana la desnudó rápidamente para después hacerlo ella.

 **S.** Estás buenísima. **  
** **Q**. Espera, un condón.  
 **S.** Claro, lo que tú quieras princesa.

Santana hurgó en uno de sus cajones para tomar un preservativo de los muchos que había llevado a esa casa, rápidamente lo abrió y lo colocó en su miembro.

Luego de besar una y otra vez a Quinn, la morena se colocó de rodillas y abrió las piernas de su esposa.

 **S.** Estás mojadísima. **  
** **Q**. Hazlo!

Santana tomó las caderas de Quinn y la acercó a ella para que su pene pudiera entrar en su centro.

Poco a poco la punta del miembro fue entrando en la vagina de la chica quién cerraba los ojos ante la sensación, una vez que el miembro estaba totalmente dentro, la magia comenzó.

 **Q.** Ahhhh!  
 **S.** Mmmmm tan apretada.

Las embestidas comenzaron, Santana se ayudaba tomando los muslos de Quinn para hacer palanca y penetrarla más profundo.

 **S.** Así te gusta? **  
** **Q.** Mmm sí.

Santana pasó su mano sobre el abdomen de su esposa para luego llevarla hasta los senos de la rubia y exprimirlos delicadamente.

 **Q.** Ahhh.

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

 **Ju.** No creen que Quinn ya se tardó demasiado allá arriba?  
 **Ru.** Es verdad, Myron ve a ver qué pasa con tu hermana y tu cuñada. **  
** **My**. Y yo por qué?  
 **Ru.** Porque te lo ordeno. **  
** **My.** Está bien.

El pre adolescente subió a buscar a su hermana cuando de pronto ciertos sonidos que provenían de la habitación de la morena lo hicieron pararse en seco, lentamente se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y colocó su oreja sobre la puerta.

 **My**. Ay no.

De nuevo en el comedor.

 **Ru.** Ese niño, de seguro ya se quedó viendo televisión, Blaine sube a ver qué pasa.  
 **Bl.** Pero papá.  
 **Ru**. Subes o te subo por la fuerza?  
 **Bl.** Ya voy.

Blaine subió, se encontró con su pequeño hermano parado frente a la habitación de Santana con una expresión de asombro total.

 **Bl.** Qué pasa?  
 **My**. Lo están haciendo. (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Bl.** Cómo?  
 **My.** Esa mujer está fornicando con mi hermana.  
 **Bl.** En serio?

Blaine se acercó para poder escuchar.

 **Bl.** No lo puedo creer!  
 **My**. Dijiste que harías algo en contra de Santana, qué fue?  
 **Bl.** Pues... vertí en su vino el polvo que se toma papá para poder tener relaciones con mamá. **  
** **My.** Que hiciste qué?! Papá necesita tomar eso para tener una erección?  
 **Bl**. Quería dejarla en vergüenza frente a todos con una enorme erección provocada por esa pócima que papá usa.  
 **My**. Si serás idiota. (dándole un zape)  
 **Bl.** Auch.  
 **My.** Ahí tienes el resultado de tu broma.

Myron se alejó.

 **Bl**. A ver. (acercándose)

Ahhh, ahhhhh!

 **Bl.** Vaya... ella es muy buena.

Los chicos bajaron.

 **Ru.** Qué pasa, dónde están Quinn y Santana?  
 **My.** Ocupadas. **  
** **Ru**. En qué?

 _ **Ahhhhhh!**_ _ **  
**_  
Hubo un gran silencio.

 **Ju.** Vaya... emmm alguien quiere más vino?  
 **Ru, Bl.** Yo.

En la alcoba.

 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Eso fue sensacional. (agitada)  
 **Q.** Sí, me tengo que ir.

Quinn intentó levantarse de la cama pero Santana lo impidió.  
 **  
** **S.** Hey, hey, no, a dónde vas? **  
** **Q**. Ya conseguiste lo que tanto querías, no?  
 **S.** Pero esto aún no termina, mírame. **  
** **Q**. Eres una enferma sexual? **  
** **S.** No, sé que algo me hicieron tus hermanos pero al parecer algo muy bueno, ven aquí preciosa vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos.

Quinn seguía excitada, así que tomó el pene de la morena y lo comenzó a estimular.

 **S.** Mmmm sí...  
 **Q**. Estás loca, estoy muy loca.

Santana estando detrás de la rubia, tomó su pierna izquierda para levantarla un poco y así poder penetrarla.  
 **  
** **Q**. Espera... Necesitamos otro preservativo.  
 **S.** Tómalo del cajón.

Quinn hurgó en el cajón.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tienes todos estos aquí? Acaso pensabas tener una orgía o algo así?  
 **S.** Jejeje no, para nada, en lo único que he pensado desde que me casé contigo es en hacerte el amor, sólo los traje por precaución.  
 **Q**. Eres una ninfómana.  
 **S.** Tú lo provocas.

Luego de colocarse el condón, por fin la rubia accedió a ser penetrada.

 **Q**. Mmmmm.  
 **S.** Estás deliciosa, me fascinas.

El pene de Santana entraba y salía con facilidad en el centro de Quinn.  
 **  
** **S.** Qué rico me aprietas.  
 **Q.** No pares, no pares!

La latina pasó su mano al frente para acariciar el clítoris de su esposa mientras la continuaba penetrando.

 **Q.** Mmmm ahhh, ahhhh, ahhhhh!  
 **S.** Me gustas tanto mmmmm.

Luego de otra ronda las chicas quedaron exhaustas.

Antes de amanecer, Quinn despertó sobre el pecho de Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Maldita, me hizo caer!

Se desheredó de su esposa con cuidado para no despertarla, tomó su ropa y salió de su habitación.

Al día siguiente la latina despertó sola en su cama, le decepcionó un poco que la rubia no se encontrara junto a ella, pero al recordar los eventos de hacía algunas horas, esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Después de alistarse, salió a desayunar, ahí se encontraban todos a excepción de Quinn.

 **S.** Buenos días. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Ju**. Me imagino que lo son.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Ru**. Santana, me gustaría hablar contigo cuando terminemos de desayunar.  
 **S.** Seguro.

Tanto Blaine como Myron miraban a Santana con profundo desprecio, ella solo sonreía a manera de burla.

Minutos después.

 **Ru**. Voy por unos documentos, Santana te espero en mi despacho.  
 **S**. Claro.  
 **Bl**. Mamá, necesito dinero.  
 **Ju**. Apenas ayer te di.  
 **Bl.** Pero ya se me terminó.  
 **Ju.** Iré por mi cartera.

Santana y sus cuñados se quedaron a solas.

 **Bl.** Muy sonriente, no?  
 **S.** Demasiado, anoche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, supongo que se los debo de agradecer, no? **  
** **My**. Esto no se va quedar así, te juro que vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi hermana. **  
** **S**. Y qué se supone que le hice? Ella disfrutó por completo al tener relaciones sexuales conmigo.  
 **Bl.** Infeliz!  
 **S.** Jajajaja, en serio, qué me dieron para tener tantas ganas?  
 **My**. Nosotros no hicimos nada, pero prepárate, porque la guerra apenas comienza.  
 **S**. Me estás amenazando mocoso del demonio?  
 **My**. Tómalo como quieras.  
 **S.** Perfecto, pero después no quiero que estés llorando por los rincones pidiéndome perdón para dejarte en paz, y lo mismo va para ti, pelo de coliflor.  
 **Bl**. Tarde o temprano saldrás de esta casa y sin mi hermana.  
 **S.** Ya lo veremos.

Más tarde Santana se reunió con Russell en el despacho de éste.

 **S.** Pasa algo?  
 **Ru**. Santana creo que te estás tomando demasiado en serio el matrimonio con mi hija, no recuerdo haber quedado en algo así contigo, todos en esta casa sabemos que ayer tuvieron relaciones sexuales, los gritos de mi hija nos lo hicieron saber.  
 **S.** En serio? Vaya… Mira, lo lamento pero no puedo evitar que tu hija me encante, es preciosa y lo de ayer fue consensual, te lo aseguro.  
 **Ru.** Pues para mí no es fácil saber que mi hija está teniendo relaciones contigo.  
 **S.** Escucha, sé que te prometí darle una lección a tu hija al obligarla a estar estos 90 días conmigo, pero no sé si en esos 90 días ella y yo nos acerquemos más y tal vez después no queramos separarnos.  
 **Ru.** Te aconsejo que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, conozco a la perfección a mi hija y sé que ella jamás aceptaría un compromiso de esa clase, por eso te pido que seas más prudente con ella, lo único que quiero es que aprenda que todas las decisiones estúpidas que toma tienen consecuencias.  
 **S**. Ok, ok, pero no te prometo no tener sexo con ella, si ella lo quiere yo...  
 **Ru.** No hablemos más de eso, solamente te pido que me ayudes a darle esa lección.  
 **S.** Bien, lo haré.

Antes de ir a dormir la morena se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia para despedirse de ella.

 **S.** Buenos días, belleza.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Ya me voy a trabajar, más tarde me alcanzas para ir a comer? **  
** **Q**. No puedo, quedé con Rachel de hacerlo.  
 **S.** Creo que a ella no le molestaría que me les uniera. **  
** **Q**. Yo no pienso igual.  
 **S.** Anda Q, además de conocerte ti también quiero conocer a tus amigos, podría llevar a Jesse, al parecer él y Rachel se llevaron muy bien.  
 **Q**. Lo platicaré con ella y si aceptan te aviso.  
 **S.** Está bien, tienes mi número telefónico?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **S.** Te lo daré.

Luego de anotar el número en el celular de la rubia...

 **S.** Nos vemos más tarde. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Santana se acercó y tomó de la cintura a su esposa para luego darle un beso apasionado.

 **S.** Anoche fue sensacional. **  
** **Q**. He tenido mejores.  
 **S.** No lo creo. (guiñándole un ojo)

Santana salió.  
 **  
** **Q**. Me quiero morir.

Más tarde la amiga de la rubia llegó a su casa.

 **R.** Jajaja qué?  
 **Q.** No te hagas tonta, escuchaste muy bien lo que te acabo de decir.  
 **R.** Estaba segura que seguirías mi consejo, pero jamás me imaginé que lo hicieras tan rápido.  
 **Q.** Ya no me digas nada, me siento como una verdadera prostituta.  
 **R.** No seas tan dramática.  
 **Q.** Me vendí!  
 **R.** Fue por una buena causa.  
 **Q.** Pero eso no es lo peor.  
 **R.** Entonces?  
 **Q.** Me gustó! Me gustó todo lo que esa mujer hizo conmigo, ahora comprendo perfectamente el origen de los gemidos que provenían de la habitación del hotel que se escuchan en el video que grabó mi hermano, esa mujer es magnífica en el sexo, me hizo sentir cosas que jamás pensé que pudiese sentir. **  
** **R.** En serio? Pero y Sam?  
 **Q.** Sam es un imbécil hasta en eso.  
 **R.** Me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. **  
** **Q.** Mmmm, por cierto quiere unírsenos para ir a comer el día de hoy, qué dices?  
 **R.** Sí, es muy buena idea, porque si hacemos que ella crea que estamos bien con esta situación del matrimonio, Santana seguirá dándote miles de dólares, este bolso es precioso y sabes que cuesta mucho, si continúas haciéndole creer que te fascina estar con ella aunque sea verdad, puede comprarte la mansión que quieras. **  
** **Q.** Vaya...  
 **R.** Brindemos por eso!  
 **Q.** Es agua.  
 **R.** No importa, brindemos!  
 **Q.** Salud.

En la oficina de Santana...

 **J.** No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, al parecer todo va viento en popa.  
 **S.** Aunque no me gustó para nada el maldito sermón que me dio su padre, pero sabes qué? Mientras yo reciba sexo por parte de Quinn, no me importa lo que diga Russell, de sólo pensar en ella y en lo bien que la pasamos anoche te juro que…  
 **J.** Mejor no te imagines nada, así que Rachel estará con ella?  
 **S.** Sí, sinceramente no sé qué le ves a esa chica, pero bueno son muy tus gustos. (mueca)  
 **J.** Jajaja, en fin, crees que Quinn vuelva a ceder?  
 **S.** Espero que sí.  
 **J.** Y si se entera de tu acuerdo con su padre?  
 **S.** No creo que le importe.

 **Flashback.**

 _ **S**_ _. Russell, escucha, todo esto es parte de una borrachera que jamás nos imaginamos tener, pero no te preocupes en este mismo momento llamo a mi abogado para que anule el matrimonio._ _  
_ _ **Ru**_ _. No._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _No?_ _  
_ _ **Ru**_ _. Santana la verdad es que ya no sé qué hacer con mi hija, es irrespetuosa, es floja, es comodina, egoísta, manipuladora, y sobretodo es muy inmadura, no sé qué le pasó a mi niña, ella solía ser una pequeña muy estudiosa y bien portada, pero justo antes de salir de la preparatoria comenzó a cambiar, fue a la universidad sólo a hacerse tonta, estoy seguro que todo eso lo provocó el tipo que era su novio, un tal Sam Evans, que es igual o peor que ella, por eso quiero pedirte algo._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Claro lo que quieras._ _  
_ _ **Ru**_ _. Dile que no quieres darle el divorcio, que realmente quieres seguir con ella, no sé por lo menos 90 días, sí, 90 días en los que espero ella comprenda que lo que hizo no fue nada bueno, quiero que aprenda a tener ciertas responsabilidades como las que conllevan un matrimonio, por favor ayúdame con eso._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Bueno, pero estoy segura que ella aceptará el seguir casada conmigo._ _  
_ _ **Ru.**_ _Mi hija es muy ingenua en algunos temas, si le decimos algunas cuantas mentiras ella creerá que no se podrá divorciar de ti, entonces me ayudas a estar con ella 90 días para ver si por fin aprende su lección?_ _ **  
**_ _ **S**_ _. Claro que sí Russell, cuenta conmigo._ _  
_ _ **Ru**_ _. Muchas gracias._

 **Fin del flashback.** **  
**  
Más tarde Santana y Jesse se reunieron con Quinn y Santana en un restaurante.  
 **  
** **S.** Hey nena. (besándola **)** **  
** **Q**. Hola. (incómoda)  
 **R.** Hola Santana, hola Jesse.  
 **J.** Me alegra volverte a ver.  
 **R.** Gracias. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Te ves hermosa.

Quinn sonrió forzadamente.

 **R.** Y qué hay de nuevo?

Luego de comer los chicos decidieron ir a un bar para continuar platicando, la rubia se la estaba pasando muy bien.

Ese mismo día en otro lugar.

 **Bl.** Me urgía venir aquí, David. **  
** **D.** Crees que esté hoy aquí?  
 **Bl.** Ojalá, al menos quisiera verlo de lejos. **  
** **D.** Deberías confesarle tus sentimientos.  
 **Bl.** Y que mi papá se entere y luego me cuelgue? Olvídalo.  
 **D.** Tal vez tu padre ni siquiera lo tome mal, ha aceptado muy bien el matrimonio de tu hermana con una mujer.  
 **Bl.** Es diferente, siempre es diferente cuando se trata de Quinn, bien sabes que ella es su preferida.  
 **D.** Pues sí.  
 **Sam.** Hey cuñado, usando de nuevo tu identificación falsa?  
 **Bl.** No me llames así, traidor, tú y yo no somos nada desde que engañaste a mi hermana.  
 **Sam.** Cuántas veces tengo que decir que todo se debió a una confusión?  
 **Bl.** El meter tu pene en la vagina de una desconocida es una confusión?  
 **Sam**. Vamos cuñado, no seas así.  
 **Bl**. No me toques ya te lo dije tú no eres más mi cuñado, ahora tengo una cuñada.  
 **Sam**. Jajajaja cuñada?  
 **Bl.** Sí, mi hermana se casó.  
 **Sam**. Jajajaja qué? Es una excelente broma, Blaine.  
 **Bl.** No es ninguna broma, mi hermana está casada y con una chica.  
 **Sam**. No me digas y quién es la susodicha?  
 **Bl.** Has oído hablar de Santana López?  
 **Sam**. Para nada.  
 **Bl**. Pues investígalo y sabrás que mi hermana hizo una excelente decisión al casarse con ella.

Blaine y su amigo se alejaron del rubio.

 **Sam**. Veamos.

Sam tecleó el nombre de Santana en el celular para buscar quién era la chica.

 **Sam.** Diablos!

Más tarde.

 **S.** Chicos, qué les parece si vamos a mi casa a continuar con la celebración?  
 **R.** Claro.  
 **Q.** No.  
 **R.** Anda Quinn, vamos, quiero conocer la casa de tu esposa.  
 **Q.** Te voy a matar, Rachel.  
 **S.** Vamos nena, quiero que conozcas tu casa.  
 **Q.** Mi casa? **  
** **S**. Claro preciosa, recuerda que lo mío es tuyo.  
 **Q**. Ok, vamos. (enorme sonrisa)

Quinn y Rachel se adelantaron.

 **J.** Lo mío es tuyo?  
 **S.** Jajaja, viste cómo le brillaron los ojos? Si eso es lo que necesita escuchar para dejarme entrar en su cama, lo diré las veces que sea necesario.  
 **J.** Estás loca.  
 **S.** Ella me tiene así.

En el otro lugar.

 **Sam**. Hey, Blaine!  
 **Bl**. Qué quieres?  
 **Sam.** Se casó con la heredera de Norah McMahon?  
 **Bl.** Vaya, que rápido hiciste tu tarea, pues sí, se casó con la heredera, así que como sabrás ella prefirió subir de nivel a quedarse estancada con un perdedor como tú.  
 **Sam.** Pero ella me ama.  
 **Bl**. No lo creo, porque de ser así se habría quedado contigo a pesar de tu engaño, acéptalo Sam, eres un don nadie.  
 **Sam**. Pues esto no se quedará así, Quinn me debe una explicación y me la tendrá que dar y volverá conmigo, ya lo verás. **  
** **Bl**. Jajajaja seguro.

En casa de la latina.

 **R.** Woooow, es preciosa. **  
** **Q**. Esto sí que es una verdadera mansión. **  
** **S.** Te gusta nuestro nidito de amor? **  
** **Q**. Emmm.  
 **J.** Y eso que no conocen la parte trasera donde está la piscina la cancha de tenis y el jardín que conecta con un campo de golf. **  
** **Q**. Jamás entenderé por qué papá no se ha comprado una casa más grande, tenemos el dinero para que lo haga, le diré que al menos remodele en donde vivimos.  
 **S.** Nena, si no te gusta donde vives bien sabes que ésta es tu casa. **  
** **Q.** Me das una copa?  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **J.** Rachel, me acompañas a la terraza?  
 **R.** Sí.

Las Quinntana quedaron a solas.  
 **  
** **S.** Cuándo nos mudamos?  
Q. Santana, eso no va a pasar, entiéndelo, estoy casada contigo sólo porque estás encaprichada en no darme el divorcio, lo de ayer fue solo sexo pero no significó absolutamente nada, así que deja de mencionar que este es nuestro nido de amor.  
 **S.** Bien, entonces seguiré en tu casa hasta que decidas venir conmigo, no me voy a rendir, apenas son los 3 primeros días, nos restan 87 más de matrimonio. **  
** **Q**. Y serán un infierno.  
 **S.** Todo depende de tu actitud. **  
** **Q**. Vete al diablo.  
 **S.** Mmmm, ok.

Santana dejó a solas a Quinn.  
 **  
** **Q**. Vivir aquí y renunciar a mi dignidad? Jamás!  
 _  
Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Eso fue solo un adelanto de lo sexy y gráfico que seguirá el sexo entre ellas, viene lo mejor,**_

 _ **Qué piensan de Sam?**_

 _ **La actitud de Quinn es la indicada?**_

 _ **Bueno, uno de los tantos comentarios que he recibido me hizo pensar sobre la rapidez con la que debo de actualizar las historias, sé que entre más tarde en hacerlo ustedes pierden interés, pero créanme que hago mi mejor esfuerzo, por lo regular no me gusta hacer los capítulos tan pequeños pero el hacerlos de más de 6 mil palabras no es nada fácil, seguiré tomándome mi tiempo para escribir ya que lo hago en mis ratos libres que no son muchos, espero no decepcionarlos con esto pero que más quisiera que el día durara 30 horas para poder trabajar y tener mucho tiempo para escribir.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	4. Privilegios

**_Hey, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con una actualización, no sé de dónde me salen tantas palabras jejeje, disfrútenlo._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Privilegios.**

 **S.** Aquí tienes copa, en qué tanto piensas princesa?  
 **Q**. En nada.  
 **S.** Brindemos. **  
** **Q**. Definitivamente no hay nada bueno por qué brindar.  
 **S.** Claro que lo hay, y eso es que estamos aquí juntas. **  
** **Q**. Contra mi voluntad. **  
** **S.** No lo digas de esa manera, si tú quisieras calmarte un poco, las cosas para ti serían mucho más fáciles. **  
** **Q**. Qué buena broma.  
 **S.** Bueno, si no quieres brindar, entonces acompáñame a conocer el interior de la casa, quiero mostrarte las habitaciones. **  
** **Q**. Estás completamente loca si piensas que voy a caer en tus garras, y no me pienso acostar contigo.  
 **S.** Y mañana? **  
** **Q**. No sabes bromear ni tantito.  
 **S.** Está bien, entonces me acompañas a conocer el resto de la casa? **  
** **Q**. Ok vamos.

La latina comenzó con las habitaciones de esparcimiento.

 **S.** Bueno aquí está el pequeño cine que Norah mandó construir, yo no lo uso mucho porque el básicamente no tengo mucho tiempo para estar en casa, pero si algún día quieres venir a ver una película, serás muy bien atendida. **  
** **Q**. No lo creo.  
 **S.** Hay una máquina para hacer palomitas. **  
** **Q**. Mmm. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Vamos a otra habitación.

Llegaron a la sala de juegos.

 **S.** Aquí jamás nos aburriremos, si te gusta el pool podríamos jugarlo, tengo ruleta, todas las consolas de videojuegos que están en el mercado, hockey sobre el aire...  
 **Q.** Bueno me imagino que si tuviera la edad de mi hermano menor éste lugar me encantaría, pero como soy un adulto no me sorprende demasiado.  
 **S.** Ya veo... Bueno, continuemos con el recorrido.

Llegaron al gimnasio.

 **S.** Gracias a este lugar me mantengo en tan buena forma, también tengo sauna para relajarme luego de tanto ejercicio. **  
** **Q**. Interesante.  
 **S.** Cuando quieras podemos usarlo juntas. **  
** **Q**. Qué emoción.  
 **S.** Mmm que la... **  
** **Q**. Qué más hay en esta casa?  
 **S.** Habitaciones, un montón para invitar a toda tu familia si así lo quieres. **  
** **Q**. Las vemos?  
 **S.** Claro.

Las habitaciones eran bastante amplias y muy modernas, a pesar de que la rubia estaba encantada con la casa, prefería no demostrarlo para que Santana no lo notara.

 **S.** Y bien, llegamos a la habitación más importante, la mía. **  
** **Q**. Y la que está allá?  
 **S.** Ésa era la de Norah. **  
** **Q**. Cómo? No te quedaste con su habitación? Pensé que ya que eres la heredera, también habías tomado posesión de ese dormitorio.  
 **S.** No, ese lugar es de ella, no me habría sentido del todo a gusto ahí.  
 **Q**. Qué raro, ya que te sientes muy a gusto siendo la heredera de todo.  
 **S.** Es distinto, entremos a mi habitación.

Quinn se quedó muy sorprendida al ver el tamaño de la habitación de Santana, era bastante más grande que la suya.

 **S.** Te gusta? **  
** **Q**. Es muy linda.  
 **S.** Bueno, también podría ser tuya si así lo quisieras, sólo múdate conmigo y podrás hacer uso de cada rincón de esta habitación. **  
** **Q**. No gracias.  
 **S.** Vamos a que veas mi vestidor.

Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta.

 **S.** Tuve que hacer uso de una habitación para poder construir mi vestidor, podrás fijarte que es bastante amplio, fácilmente podrían caber tus cosas aquí. **  
** **Q**. Podrían pero no lo harán.  
 **S.** Ok... Vamos con Jesse y tu amiga.

Las chicas alcanzaron a sus amigos en la terraza.

 **R.** Hey, dónde andaban?  
 **Q.** Conociendo la residencia.  
 **R.** Y te gustó?  
 **Q.** Es linda. (alzando los hombros)  
 **J.** Santana vamos por otra copa.  
 **S.** Ok.

Se alejaron.

 **R.** Es hermoso este lugar, no te encantaría vivir aquí?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, pero yo sola sin esa tipa con la que me casé.  
 **R.** Ay Quinn, en serio que no tomas en cuenta para nada mis consejos, ya te dije que puedes sacarle muchas cosas a Santana si te lo propones, imagínate que a la hora de la repartición de los bienes después de su divorcio, te tocara recibir esta casa.  
 **Q.** Vaya...  
 **R.** Amiga, puedes ser más inteligente, accede a lo que te pide la millonaria, después simplemente la botas y te quedas con la mitad de su fortuna. **  
** **Q**. No sé, para mí es muy difícil hacerme a la idea de compartir mi vida aunque sea por un par de semanas con esa mujer.  
 **R.** Pero por qué? Ella te llenaría de lujos, lo único que tendrías que hacer a cambio es acostarte con ella y ya lo hiciste, además ni siquiera fue desagradable, te fascinó.  
 **Q.** Puede ser, pero tal vez sea porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo y tú sabes que me encanta el sexo.  
 **R.** Ay por favor, claro que no, o más bien jamás habías admitido que te fascinara tener sexo, porque te recuerdo que hacerlo con tu exnovio no era precisamente la mejor de las experiencias.  
 **Q.** Es porque es bastante torpe y no sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien, así como… **  
** **R.** Santana lo hizo  
 **Q.** Eso creo.  
 **R.** Mira yo ya no te voy a decir ni una palabra más porque por lo visto no te interesan mis consejos, pero la realidad es que vas a tener que soportarla por 87 días más te guste o no, ese fue el acuerdo para darte el divorcio, pero si quieres que sea la peor de tus pesadillas pues lo será, es tu decisión.  
 **Q.** Santo cielo.

Mientras tanto en el pequeño bar de la casa.

 **J.** Entonces no accedió a mudarse?  
 **S.** No, esta chica es más terca de lo que creí, me fascina, y desde que la conozco lo único que pienso es en estar haciéndola mía, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a soportar sus caprichos, esperaré por lo menos 2 semanas y si no quiere venir a vivir conmigo pues tendré que regresar sola a mi casa.  
 **J.** Tengo una pequeña idea, si en esas dos semanas ella no viene aquí, entonces dile que le darás más rápido el divorcio si pasa un par de semanas a tu lado en esta casa.  
 **S.** Oye, esa es una excelente idea, creo que la tomaré muy en cuenta al momento de decidir qué hacer con ella, por lo pronto tendré que vivir unos días más en esa casa junto a los infantiles de sus hermanos, sólo espero que no sigan con sus estúpidas bromas.  
 **J.** Yo que tú no me haría muchas ilusiones, al contrario comenzaría a idear algunos planes para vengarme de ellos.  
 **S.** Ésa también es muy buena idea querido amigo, al parecer la pequeña narizona te ha despejado la mente.  
 **J.** Jajajaja.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Bueno, creo que es momento de regresarlas a sus casas, Jesse puedes llevar a Rachel?  
 **J.** Claro que sí.  
 **S** Vámonos princesa, es hora de regresarte a tu palacio. **  
** **R.** Jejeje que linda.  
 **Q.** Cállate Rachel.

En la residencia Fabray...

 **S.** Me encantaría que vinieras esta noche a mi habitación a hacerme compañía.  
 **Q.** Jajaja que buena broma, olvídalo, contigo no paso ni una sola noche más.  
 **S.** Mmm, pero ni siquiera quiero pasar la noche para tener relaciones contigo, era simplemente para tener compañía, mañana tengo una junta súper importante muy temprano y tengo que levantarme a primera hora. **  
** **Q**. Te embriagas la noche anterior a tener una junta importante?  
 **S.** No estoy ebria. **  
** **Q**. Como sea, buenas noches.  
 **S**. Bye princesa.

Cada chica entró a su habitación, mientras tanto en la habitación de Myron...

 **My.** Con que una junta muy importante, eh?.

Myron fue a la habitación de su hermano y le platicó lo que había escuchado.

 **Bl**. Qué tanto murmuras?  
 **My**. Despiértate bien. (cacheteándolo)  
 **Bl.** Oye tranquilo, qué pasa?  
 **My**. Que tengo otro plan para arruinarle el día a tu cuñada.  
 **Bl.** También es tu cuñada.  
 **My**. Claro que no, en fin me ayudas a hacer lo que tengo planeado?  
 **Bl.** Sabes que sí. **  
** **My**. Entonces acompáñame a la azotea.  
 **Bl.** A esta hora? Estás loco, tengo muchísimo sueño.  
 **My**. Cállate y levanta tu trasero de ahí.  
 **Bl**. Está bien, está bien, vamos.

Ya en la azotea.

 **Bl.** Ese es tu maravilloso plan? (rodando los ojos)  
 **My**. Por lo menos pensé en algo, tú ni siquiera has hecho nada.  
 **Bl.** Tengo problemas más importantes que el vengarme de la tipa que se casó con nuestra hermana.  
 **My**. Mira, a mí no me importa que seas un homosexual, lo que me importa es sacar a esa mujer de esta casa.  
 **Bl.** No soy ningún homosexual.  
 **My.** Jajajaa ay por favor, pero ahora eso no es lo que importa, tenemos que deshacernos de Santana para que le dé de una buena vez el divorcio a Quinn.  
 **Bl.** Ok, hagámoslo. **  
** **My**. Lo que sigue será lo más difícil, tendremos que desprogramar la alarma de su teléfono porque estoy seguro que lo tiene programado.  
 **Bl**. Acaso piensas entrar a su habitación?  
 **My.** Sí.  
 **Bl.** Y si te sorprende? **  
** **My**. Es un riesgo que tengo que correr.  
 **Bl.** Suerte.

Luego de terminar el trabajo que estaban haciendo en la azotea, los chicos bajaron, Myron se dirigió a la habitación de Santana y prácticamente a hurtadillas entró en ella, luego notó que el teléfono de la latina estaba en el buró a un lado de su cama, entonces sigilosamente lo tomó, pero para su desgracia tenía contraseña.

 **My**. Maldita sea.

La latina estaba acostada sobre su lado derecho, así que el preadolescente tomó el teléfono y cuidadosamente lo acercó a cada uno de los dedos de Santana, él había notado que la chica era zurda así que se imaginó que alguno de los dedos de su mano izquierda desbloquearía por medio de la huella dactilar el teléfono de la chica.  
 **  
** **My**. Jajaja bingo! Ahora a poner la alarma una hora después.

Luego de concluir con su cometido, el chico salió nuevamente a hurtadillas de la habitación y se dirigió a la de él, Santana jamás sintió la presencia de su pequeño cuñado.

Al día siguiente Santana se despertó cuando escuchó la alarma.

 **S.** Mmm que rico dormí.

Luego de despejarse plenamente, Santana notó que había pasado una hora desde que se tenía que haber despertado.

 **S.** Maldita sea, maldita sea, no puede ser!

Tomó el teléfono y le llamó a su amigo para decirle que se le había hecho tarde, que él comenzara con la junta y la excusara con los socios.

 **S**. Con un demonio, ni siquiera noté que puse la alarma a una hora que no correspondía, ahora tengo que bañarme como de rayo.

Justo cuando estaba enjabonándose se poniéndose el champú, el agua se terminó.  
 **  
** **S**. Nooo, me lleva, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Por más que la morena abrió y cerró las llaves de la regadera una y otra vez, el agua dejó de salir, con jabón y champú en su cuerpo, tuvo que tomar una toalla y enredarse en ella para salir a la habitación de enfrente.

 **S**. Ni modo.

Al entrar a la recámara de la rubia, notó que ésta no estaba ahí, así que con más confianza se dirigió al baño, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica estaba tomando precisamente una ducha.  
 **  
** **S**. Bueno, creo que esto ya no está tan mal.

Sin importarle nada, Santana se despojó de la toalla y entró a la ducha.

 **Q**. Pero qué demonios haces aquí? **  
** **S.** Lo siento mucho, pero el agua de mi baño se terminó y mira cómo estoy, necesito acabar de ducharme porque voy muy retrasada a la junta, la alarma no sonó a la hora que supuestamente la había programado, esto está muy raro. **  
** **Q**. Y yo qué culpa tengo de eso? Qué no puedes esperar hasta que yo termine? Vete!  
 **S.** Perdóname pero no, no me voy a tardar te lo juro, ya no te cubras, recuerda que ya conozco tu cuerpo completamente desnudo. **  
** **Q**. Te odio.  
 **S.** Mmmm.

La rubia tomó varias respiraciones y decidió ignorar a la chica que estaba a su lado, tomó su esponja y comenzó a tallarse pero justo al llegar a la espalda, la latina decidió quitarle la esponja y ayudarla.

 **Q**. Qué haces?  
 **S.** Te ayudo. **  
** **Q**. Qué no se supone que tienes mucha prisa?  
 **S.** Tienes la espalda más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. (besándole el cuello) **  
** **Q.** Ay Dios mío.  
 **S.** Ok, ok, perdón.

Santana terminó la ducha lo más rápido que pudo y salió de ahí no sin antes darle un buen beso a su esposa.

 **Q.** Lárgate de una buena vez!  
 **S.** Eres muy grosera.  
 **Q.** Veteeeee!

Al salir al pasillo, se topó con los hermanos de su esposa.

 **Bl.** Qué hacías en la habitación de mi hermana?  
 **S.** Jajajaja, una vez más les salió el tiro por la culata, acabo de tener una ducha inolvidable, gracias por cortarme el agua, cuñaditos. (guiñándoles un ojo)

Santana entró a la habitación.

 **My.** No lo puedo creer.  
 **Bl.** Y el de las malas ideas soy yo, eres un idiota. **  
** **My**. Maldita sea!

Una vez lista, Santana salió de prisa de la residencia de su suegro y se dirigió al hotel, al llegar ahí los socios estaban visiblemente molestos por el retraso de la chica.  
 **  
** **S**. Lo lamento mucho, tuve unos problemas en casa. **  
** **X**. Nosotros también tenemos vida personal, pero los negocios los tomamos muy en serio.  
 **S.** Lo sé y lo lamento, una vez más me disculpo con ustedes. **  
** **Xx**. Dale gracias a tu mano derecha que estuvo aquí a tiempo para plantearnos los nuevos proyectos que llevaremos a cabo, tienes muy buena visión Santana, tus hoteles seguirán siendo los mejores.  
 **S.** Para eso sigo trabajando mucho.

Cuando la junta terminó...

 **J.** Por poco y echas todo a perder.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero te juro que no fue mi culpa, los malditos hermanos de Quinn me la volvieron a hacer, me cortaron el agua de la ducha y me desprogramaron la alarma del teléfono y Dios... (soltando el aire)  
 **J.** No debes descuidarte con esos tontos, tienes que estar alerta.  
 **S.** Pero esto no se va a quedar así, va la mía, necesito que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas más tarde.  
 **J.** Claro que sí.

En la residencia Fabray.  
 **  
** **Q**. Sigues aquí? Qué no se supone que ya deberías estar en la preparatoria?  
 **Bl**. Me suspendieron unos días.  
 **Q.** Y ahora qué hiciste?  
 **Bl.** Peleé con un compañero.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **Bl.** Me estuvo insultando durante un buen rato hasta que me sacó de mis casillas y lo noqueé.  
 **Q**. Bueno, al menos tus clases de boxeo sirvieron de algo.  
 **Bl**. No me preguntarás el motivo de mi pelea? **  
** **Q.** Blaine tú te peleas por cualquier cosa.  
 **Bl.** Hablando de pelear, qué no se supone que odias a tu esposa? Por la mañana la vimos saliendo de tu habitación muy contenta. **  
** **Q**. No pasó nada, ok? Simplemente pasó a bañarse a mi habitación porque misteriosamente el agua de su ducha se terminó.  
 **Bl**. Fue idea de Myron.  
 **Q.** Ustedes intentan ayudarme a deshacerme de esa mujer, pero ni siquiera pueden planear algo bueno.  
 **Bl.** Si tú nos ayudaras todo sería más fácil, pero en la primera te acuestas con esa perra.  
 **Q.** Vete al diablo.  
 **Bl.** Lo siento, tendrás algo de dinero que me prestes?  
 **Q.** Y de dónde diablos crees que pueda tener dinero para prestarte? Papá tampoco me da nada  
 **Bl**. Pero tu esposa se pudre en dinero, no me digas que esa tacaña tampoco te da nada?  
 **Q**. No voy a rebajarme a pedirle ni un solo quinto.  
 **Bl**. Eres una tonta, esa mujer es multimillonaria, el otro día encontré en mi cartera más de $500 dólares y recordé que ella me los dio para dejarlas en paz, sólo gané muy poco en las Vegas, la maldita emana dinero, aprovéchate de eso.  
 **Q.** Pareciera que estoy escuchando a Rachel. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Bl.** Bueno, entonces no tienes? **  
** **Q.** Y estoy tan sorprendida de que ya no tengas ni un quinto de lo que te dio esa mujer.  
 **Bl.** Fui con David a un bar y ahí nos gastamos el dinero, por cierto, ahí me encontré con tu ex novio, continuó con su cantaleta sobre que había sido una confusión el que lo hubieses encontrado con esa mujer en la cama.  
 **Q.** Infeliz.  
 **Bl.** Creo que te va a buscar.  
 **Q.** Pues que se vaya al diablo, odio a los traidores.  
 **Bl.** En fin, segura que no tienes dinero? **  
** **Q.** Que nooooo!  
 **Bl.** Qué genio.

Más tarde ese día, la rubia recibió la llamada de un número bastante familiar.

 **Q.** Samuel...

Luego de 10 llamadas, la rubia finalmente decidió contestarle.

 **Q.** Qué quieres?  
 **Sam**. Quinn nena, hasta que por fin me contestas, cómo estás? **  
** **Q.** Bien, qué quieres?  
 **Sam**. Nena, supe que te casaste, es verdad?  
 **Q.** Lo es.  
 **Sam.** Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Se supone que yo sería tu marido. **  
** **Q.** Jajajaja en serio? Que yo te hice esto? Te recuerdo que tú me engañaste con una golfa asquerosa hace una semanas, o ya se te olvidó que te encontré con ella en la cama?  
 **Sam.** Eso fue una confusión, ya te lo he tratado de explicar pero no me has dejado, yo estaba muy ebrio y confundí a esa rubia contigo.  
 **Q.** Pero eran las 5 de la tarde!  
 **Sam.** Lo que pasa es que bebí toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana.  
 **Q**. No me digas...  
 **Sam**. Quinn, necesito verte, necesitamos hablar y aclarar muchas cosas.  
 **Q**. Olvídalo, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.  
 **Sam.** Por favor, te lo suplico, solo dame cinco minutos de tu vida para explicarte lo que pasó y después si ya no me quieres ver lo respetaré.  
 **Q.** No quiero nada!  
 **Sam.** Mi amor, sé que no puedes ser feliz con esa mujer con la que te casaste porque apenas si la conoces, en cambio a mí me conoces prácticamente de toda la vida, hemos tenido esta relación durante muchos años, no me pudiste haber olvidado así como así.  
 **Q.** Es justo lo que yo me pregunté cuando te encontré en la cama con esa imbécil, cómo pudiste olvidar lo que teníamos?  
 **Sam.** Déjame hablar contigo.  
 **Q**. No!  
 **Sam.** Por favor, te lo suplico. **  
** **Q**. Lo pensaré, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones.  
 **Sam.** Gracias, al menos ya tengo una esperanza.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de ferretería de una tienda...

 **J**. Jajajaa crees que funcione?  
 **S**. Eso espero.  
 **J.** Pues si funciona, esos dos se llevarán una desagradable sorpresa. **  
** **S**. Jajajaja lo sé.

Mientras tanto Quinn le llamó a Rachel para platicarle sobre su charla con Sam.

 **R**. En serio estás considerando hablar con él? **  
** **Q**. Pues...  
 **R.** Cómo se te ocurre? Y si Santana se entera?  
 **Q.** Jajaaja pues que lo haga, te recuerdo que estoy casada con ella solo porque no me da el divorcio.  
 **R.** Aun así no me parece correcto.  
 **Q**. Ese es tu problema.  
 **R.** Ay Quinn.

Ya por la noche, Santana llegó a la casa de su esposa.

 **S.** Hola, me dijeron que tú eres quien se encarga del mantenimiento de la casa.  
 **X.** Así es señora.  
 **S**. Me podrías indicar de dónde viene el agua para los baños de mis cuñados.  
 **X**. Claro, vamos.

Luego de caminar unos metros...  
 **  
** **X**. De aquí. **  
** **S.** Y solo sus baños se abastecen de aquí?  
 **X.** No, también el de la señora Quinn.  
 **S.** Ya veo...  
 **X**. Le puedo ayudar en algo más?  
 **S.** No gracias, aquí tienes está propina, muchas gracias.

El trabajador se alejó.

 **S.** Bueno, tendré que evitar que mi linda esposa se duche jejeje.

Más tarde en la cena.

 **Ru**. Entonces ya está listo el contrato?  
 **S**. Sí, mañana te lo haré llegar para que lo revises con tus abogados y lo firmemos.  
 **Ru**. Es una noticia maravillosa.  
 **S.** Lo es.  
 **Ju**. Habrá algún momento en el que dejen de hablar de negocios?  
 **S.** Lo siento Judy.  
 **Bl**. Papá, necesito dinero para...  
 **Ru**. Me estás pidiendo dinero luego de que por enésima vez te suspendieron de la preparatoria?  
 **Bl.** Papá, sabes bien lo que pasó.  
 **Ru.** No me importa, si al menos tus calificaciones fueran buenas me conformaría con eso, pero no, tal parece ser que lo holgazán lo heredaste de tu hermana mayor.  
 **Q.** Papá!  
 **Ru**. Es la verdad, mis dos hijos mayores son unos holgazanes, espero que tú no me salgas con una sopresita o te juro que te meto en una escuela militarizada. **  
** **My**. No papá, yo sí hago mis deberes.

La latina se dio cuenta que Russell no sabía cómo tratar a sus hijos problemáticos.

 **S.** Quinn, me gustaría que mañana me acompañaras a un pequeño cóctel que ofreceré a unos inversionistas alemanes.  
 **Q**. No puedo.  
 **Ru**. Ah no? Y por qué no puedes? Acaso ya tienes un buen empleo que te quita el tiempo o decidiste retomar tus estudios?

Quinn agachó la cabeza.  
 **  
** **Ru**. Ves cómo sí puedes? Ella te acompañará, Santana.  
 **S.** Bien.

La latina podía notar la enorme frustración de su esposa al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

 **Q**. Ya terminé me puedo retirar?  
 **Ru.** Sí.

Quinn caminó hacia las escaleras.

 **S.** Yo también terminé, provecho.

Santana intentó alcanzar a su esposa pero lo hizo en la habitación de ésta.

 **S.** Hey. **  
** **Q.** Qué quieres?  
 **S.** Mira, si no quieres acompañarme no hay problema, yo comprendo que...  
 **Q.** Sí iré, si papá se entera que no lo obedecí se enojará mucho.  
 **S.** Segura? **  
** **Q**. Sí. **  
** **S.** Ok, mandaré a un chofer por ti. **  
** **Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana abrazó tiernamente a Quinn, la rubia estaba a punto de llorar, pero la latina trató de reconfortarla lo más que pudo.

 **S.** Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir, descansa.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

Pero antes de salir, Santana tomó el rostro de la rubia para besarla, Quinn le correspondió.

 **S.** Hasta mañana.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Santana salió.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te odio. (limpiándose los labios)

La latina durmió un rato hasta que su alarma sonó, entonces salió a hurtadillas de su habitación y fue hasta donde tenía escondido lo que ocuparía para su plan maestro.

 **S.** Primero, hay que vaciar algo de agua...

Esperó unos minutos.

 **S.** A cerrar la llave de paso para que ya no se llene y, verter el ingrediente secreto... jejejeje, lo van a lamentar princesas.

A la mañana siguiente, Santana se despertó y fue a la habitación de Quinn.

 **S.** Buenos días. **  
** **Q**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Hey guapa, solo vine a decirte que te aconsejo uses mi ducha y no la tuya.  
 **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Por tu bien.  
 **Q**. Mmmm?  
 **S.** Confía en mí. **  
** **Q**. Ok, pero ni te ilusiones con que me bañaré contigo.  
 **S.** No lo haré. **  
** **Q**. Bien, pero dormiré un poco más.  
 **S.** Ok.

Más tarde unos gritos sonaron por toda la casa.

 **Ru.** Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Ni idea.  
 **Ru**. Voy a leer el periódico, te espero en el comedor.  
 **S.** Claro.

Cuando se disponían a desayunar...

 **Ru.** Y Blaine y Myron?  
 **Ju**. No lo sé. **  
** **Ru**. Felice, ve diles que los estamos esperando.  
 **F.** En seguida. **  
** **Q**. Papá, mi coche está fallando, podrías prestarme uno de los tuyos?  
 **Ru**. No.  
 **Q.** Pero cómo alcanzaré a Santana en el hotel?  
 **Ru**. Que te envíe a uno de sus choferes.  
 **Q.** Mmm.  
 **S**. No te preocupes, alguien vendrá por ti, ya te lo había dicho. **  
** **Q**. Ok.  
 **F.** Señor, ya vienen para acá.  
 **Ru.** Gracias.

En cuanto los chicos bajaron, la latina reprimió una carcajada.

 **Ru.** Pero qué diablos les pasó? (boca muy abierta)

Los chicos se veían con restos de pintura roja en su piel y en el cabello.  
 **  
** **My**. Esa mujer lo hizo, nos jugó una broma muy pesada.  
 **S.** Yo? De qué hablas niño rata?  
 **Bl**. Solamente tú pudiste hacernos algo así, fui a la habitación de Quinn a tratar de quitarme esto pero salió peor, por qué ella no está así?  
 **S.** No lo sé.  
 **Ju**. Jajajaj se ven muy chistosos.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.  
 **My.** Mamá, no te burles, no puedo ir así al colegio.  
 **Bl**. Gracias a Dios yo no voy. **  
** **Ru**. Ok se quedarán pero le ayudarán al jardinero. **  
** **My**. Qué?  
R **u.** Lo que oyeron, y Felice se encargará de grabar un video para comprobar que estuvieron trabajando.  
 **Bl.** Mi vida apesta.

En un pasillo.

 **My.** Nos la vas a pagar! **  
** **S.** No tuvieron suficiente?  
 **Bl**. Maldita!  
 **S.** Escuchen idiotas, por cada estúpida broma que me hagan les irá mucho peor, así que si quieren seguir sufriendo las consecuencias de sus tonterías, será bajo su responsabilidad!  
 **My**. Perra.  
 **S.** Jajajaja, no se preocupen, que esa pintura con otra ducha se les quitará... espero jajajaa.

En el hotel.

 **J.** Jajajaja genial.  
 **S.** Hubieras vistos sus rostros jajaja fue épico.  
 **J**. Me imagino, ojalá y ya le paren a sus bromas.  
 **S**. Yo también lo espero.

Más tarde la rubia llegó al evento.

 **S**. Wooow te ves hermosa.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Ven, vamos a presentarte a esas personas.

Quinn se sentía como pez en el agua, ese tipo de eventos era lo que a ella le gustaba.

 **S.** Princesa quieres pasar la noche en la suite presidencial de este hotel? **  
** **Q**. No lo creo.  
 **S.** Vamos, necesitas divertirte. **  
** **Q**. Lo estoy haciendo.

Quinn se alejó.

 **S.** Bueno, entonces yo necesito diversión.

Santana continuó insinuándosele a la rubia pero ésta jamás aceptó nada, así que regresaron a la casa.

 **S.** Gracias por acompañarme. **  
** **Q**. No fue nada.  
 **S.** Mañana es sábado, qué harás?  
 **Q**. Nada. **  
** **S.** Yo no tengo que ir a la oficina, y si vamos al club del que soy socia? **  
** **Q**. No, gracias.  
 **S.** Piénsalo. **  
** **Q**. Dije, no gracias.  
 **S.** Ok, buenas noches.  
 **Q.** Bye.

Santana revisó cada recoveco de la habitación para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nada extraño, para su fortuna sus cuñados aún no planeaban nada contra ella.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Hey Felice, dónde están todos?  
 **F.** Fueron al club, por lo regular se van todos los sábados.  
 **S.** Quinn también?  
 **F.** No, la señorita no ha bajado. **  
** **S.** Ohhh.  
 **F.** Quiere desayunar?  
 **S.** No, solo un jugo, saldré.  
 **F.** Ok.

Cuando la latina se disponía a arreglarse para salir, se encontró en el pasillo a su esposa en ropa deportiva.

 **S.** A dónde vas? **  
** **Q**. Haré algo de yoga en el gimnasio.  
 **S.** Tienen gimnasio? **  
** **Q**. Claro, no solo tú tienes una casa grande.  
 **S.** Ahhh, puede unirme?  
 **Q**. Sabes yoga?  
 **S.** Bueno, tengo excelente flexibilidad. **  
** **Q**. Ok, te espero allá.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Santana no llevaba ropa deportiva con ella, así que solo tomó una playera y un short y se los puso.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio encontró a su esposa calentando.

 **S.** Dios, qué ricura de mujer.  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **S.** Ya estoy aquí.  
 **Q.** Ok, calienta conmigo.  
 **S.** _Ya estoy caliente_. (pensando)

Minutos después.

 **Q.** Pondré el video.  
 **S.** Bien.

Las chicas emularon las posiciones que mostraban en el video.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tenías razón, tienes bastante flexibilidad.  
 **S.** Te lo dije. **  
** **Q**. Podrás hacer ésta?  
 **S**. Claro.

Quinn se colocó sobre sus rodillas, bajando la espalda y el pecho y estirando sus brazos lo más que podía.

A Santana casi se le salen los ojos al ver esa fenomenal vista, reprimió sus deseos lo más que pudo pero al final tocó el trasero de la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué te pasa?!  
 **S**. Estoy tratando de ayudarte.  
 **Q**. Sí cómo no,  
 **S.** Es verdad, voy a empujar más tu espalda hacia abajo. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Y eso hizo la latina pero no pudo evitar llevar su mano derecha nuevamente al trasero de la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Santana!  
 **S.** Perdóname, no lo puedo evitar, Dios te deseo tanto!

La morena llevó poco a poco las yemas de sus dedos al centro de la chica de ojos verdes, lo sobó en forma circular por encima de su ropa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Eres una enferma!  
 **S.** No, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Santana se puso detrás de Quinn, bajó su cabeza y llevó su boca hasta el centro de Quinn y comenzó a lamer sobre su ropa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Eres una... (cerrando los ojos)

Santana continuó lamiendo la prenda hasta que se hartó y con sus dedos la tomó para rasgarla.  
 **  
** **Q**. Estás loca?  
 **S.** De deseo por ti, ya no aguanto.

La latina rompió los leggins deportivos de Quinn lo suficiente para que su centro se mostrase cuando hacía a un lado la ropa interior de la chica.

 **S.** Mmm tan blanca, tan rosa.  
 **Q.** Ni se te ocurra hacerme nada o...  
 **S.** Pero si no quiero hacerte nada malo... Dios, estás tan mojada.  
 **Q.** Es sudor!  
 **S.** No lo creo.

Santana pasó uno de sus dedos a través de la raja y luego lo llevó a su boca.

 **S.** No, no es sudor.

Entonces la morena aprovechó y comenzó a lamer una y otra vez el húmedo centro de la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Basta! Mmmm.  
 **S.** Sabes tan delicioso, me vuelves loca. **  
** **Q**. Yaaaa, déjame en paz.  
 **S.** Solo disfruta, princesa. **  
** **Q**. Es que... ahhh!

Santana sacó su miembro y comenzó a estimularlo, estaba tan excitada que no bastó mucho para estuviera muy endurecido.

 **S.** Quiero hacértelo.  
 **Q**. Ni... ni lo pienses!  
 **S.** Anda, déjame estar contigo. (chupándole) **  
** **Q**. Eres... insoportable. (mordiéndose el labio) **  
** **S.** Mmm amo tus labios vaginales. **  
****Q**. Te odio! Ahhh.  
 **S.** Me dejas seguir? **  
** **Q**. No!  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana se retiró y se acomodó el short para cubrir su erección.

 **Q**. A dónde vas?  
 **S.** A ocuparme de esto, no lo querrás ver, o sí? **  
** **Q**. No, claro que no.  
 **S.** Sabes? Eres mi mujer y debes cumplirme.

A Santana no le importó y regresó a atacar la vagina de Quinn con su lengua.  
 **  
** **Q**. Déjame, déjame mmmm.  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Que me dejes!  
 **S.** Te deseo, déjame estar dentro de ti, anda di que sí...

La rubia no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue mover su trasero hasta la pelvis de Santana.

 **S.** Jejejeje.

Santana sacó una vez más y erección y la alineó a la entrada del centro de la rubia, antes de penetrarla pasó la punta de su pene por la raja.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhhhhh!  
 **S.** Mmmm tan apretada!

La latina tomó la cadera de Quinn y comenzó con embestidas fuertes, el choque de la piel de las chicas se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

 **Q**. Te... odio, ahhhh, ahhh.  
 **S.** Y yo te deseo tanto, estás deliciosa, mmmm.

Santana miraba cómo su pene entraba y salía bastante húmedo de la vagina de la rubia.

 **S.** Estás más que deliciosa. **  
** **Q**. Termina pronto!  
 **S.** No nena, ambas vamos a disfrutar como no tienes idea.

La morena sacó y pene del centro de su esposa, luego colocó a la chica boca arriba, le separó sus piernas, metió dos de sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Quinn y luego los saboreó.

 **S.** Sabes delicioso. **  
** **Q**. Eres una lujuriosa!  
 **S.** Gracias a ti.

Santana volvió a meter sus dedos en Quinn para luego dárselos a probar.

 **S.** Verdad que sabes delicioso? **  
** **Q**. Qué esperas para continuar?

Santana con una gran sonrisa se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y la volvió a penetrar.

 **Q**. Ahhh!  
 **S.** Así? **  
** **Q**. Sí, justo así, mmmm.

La latina no desaprovechó el momento y besó apasionadamente a Quinn, ésta le correspondió.

Santana fue llevando sus labios hasta la mandíbula y cuello de la chica de ojos verdes, poco a poco subió el top deportivo de Quinn para dejar sus senos libres y atacar sus pezones con los labios.

 **S.** Estás perfecta, estoy loca por ti. **  
** **Q**. Más, más!  
 **S.** Quieres montarme?  
 **Q**. Sí!

Las chicas cambiaron de posición, Quinn tomó el pene de su esposa y lo alineó en su entrada, luego se dejó caer lentamente sin abrir los ojos, ahora ella era quien llevaba el control y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

A Santana le encantaba ver a esa chica fundida en el placer, la manera en que cerraba los ojos y mordía sus labios inferiores, era la cosa más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo.  
 **  
** **Q**. Estás mmmm tan grande, me llenas toda, ahhhh.

Sin que la rubia dejara de subir y bajar, Santana comenzó a estimularle el clítoris.

 **Q**. Ahhhh!  
 **S.** Vente para mí!  
 **Q**. Aún no, ahhh, quiero más, dame más!

Quinn cayó sobre el pecho de Santana, entonces la latina comenzó con los movimientos mientras amasaba el trasero de la rubia y ésta la besaba.

 **S.** Te deseo!  
 **Q**. Yo también, pero no pares ya casi, ahhh mmm.  
 **S.** Así?  
 **Q**. Dios! Sí! Ahhh, ahhh! Aaaggghhhh!

Quinn se desplomó encima de Santana, el orgasmo que había experimentado era por mucho el mejor que había tenido junto a su esposa, la latina no tardó tanto en descargar su tibia carga dentro de la chica de ojos verdes.

 **S.** Fabuloso, verdad? **  
** **Q**. Sí...  
 **S.** Lo ves princesa? Podemos llevarnos muy bien sí así lo quieres. **  
** **Q**. Es que...

Quinn se separó de Santana, provocándole un gemido.

 **Q**. Te viniste dentro de mí?  
 **S.** Eh? Sí. **  
** **Q**. Pero cómo se te ocurre!?  
 **S.** Qué tiene de malo?  
 **Q**. Eres una idiota, no te quiero en mi vida y mucho menús quiero hijos tuyos!  
 **S.** Oye, tranquila. **  
** **Q**. Mira cómo dejaste mi ropa, eres una enferma, me violaste!  
 **S.** Claro que no!' **  
** **Q**. Te odio!

Quinn tomó una toalla para cubrirse ya que su leggins deportivo estaba hecho trizas y salió del gimnasio.

 **S.** Está loca, totalmente loca, pero qué bien la pasamos, jejeje.

Ya en su habitación, Quinn no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado minutos antes.

 **Q.** No puedo creer que aún siga excitada... y si voy por ella para otra ronda? Noooo, soy una idiota, mejor me doy una ducha fría.

Más tarde la latina entró a la habitación de la chica.

 **S.** Oye, nena, lo lamento.  
 **Q.** Vete!  
 **S**. Me gustas mucho, todo el puto día estoy pensando en ti, intenta llevarte mejor conmigo, por qué no nos vamos de luna de miel a donde tú quieras? **  
** **Q**. Lo único que quiero es el divorcio, con eso me harías muy feliz.  
 **S.** Mmmm, tenemos un trato. **  
** **Q**. El trato lo hiciste con papá.  
 **S.** Vamos a comer qué dices?  
 **Q**. Que me dejes en paz!  
 **S.** Como quieras.

Santana estaba molesta por el trato que recibía, así que decidió pasar el resto el día en su casa.

Mientras tanto la rubia le llamó a su amiga para verse.  
 **  
** **R.** Qué hacemos en una farmacia? **  
** **Q.** Necesito tomarme una pastilla de emergencia, lo último que quiero es tener un engendro de ésa. **  
** **R.** Así que te rompió la ropa?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **R.** Eso debió ser tan sexy, Santana irradia sexualidad. **  
** **Q.** Has pensando en ella de esa manera?  
 **R.** Me da curiosidad.  
 **Q.** Eres una asquerosa, es mi esposa, mía! **  
** **R.** Pero tú no la quieres!  
 **Q.** Y eso qué? Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, eso no se hace. **  
** **R.** Y lo soy, y por lo mismo que sé que a ti no te importa nada, no le veo nada de malo al pensar en ella de manera sexual, la verdad me fascinaría tener sexo con ella.  
 **Q**. Que, qué?!  
 **R.** Sí, pero no lo voy a tener, porque tiene un compromiso contigo y porque sé que ella solo tiene ojos para ti, además a mí me gusta su amigo.  
 **Q.** Eres una enferma.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Quinn.

 **Q.** Es Sam.  
 **R.** No le contestes.

Quinn no hizo caso.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Sam.** Hey Quinn, qué haces?  
 **Q.** Estoy con Rachel, iremos a comer.  
 **Sam**. Por qué no me alcanzan? Las invito, estoy en el lugar de siempre.  
 **Q.** Ok, vamos para allá.

La llamada terminó.

 **R.** Estás loca?  
 **Q**. No, Sam nos invitó a comer, vienes o no?  
 **R.** Voy pero solo para evitar que hagas una tontería, espero que ese labios de rana tenga dinero para pagar porque estoy harta de ser siempre yo quien pague.  
 **Q.** Voy a tomarme la pastilla.

Más tarde.

 **X.** Listo, algo más?  
 **S.** Solo quiero que los envíe a esta dirección. **  
** **X.** Claro, a nombre de quién?  
 **S.** Quinn López-Fabray.  
 **X.** Perfecto.

En cierto restaurante.

 **Sam**. Por fin llegan, hola princesa.  
 **Q**. Hola.  
 **Sam.** Les pido una copa?  
 **R.** Traes dinero?  
 **Sam.** Claro, miren, papá me dio. **  
** **R**. Ok, entonces pediré algo.  
 **Sam.** Te ves hermosa. **  
** **Q.** Gracias.  
 **R.** Voy al baño.

Rachel se alejó.

 **Sam**. Y qué tal tu vida de casada?  
 **Q.** No existe.  
 **Sam.** No? **  
** **Q**. No, estoy casada por una tontería la cual gracias a papá no puedo abolir.  
 **Sam**. Te casaste obligada?  
 **Q.** No, más bien embriagada.  
 **Sam.** No entiendo nada.

Luego de platicarle la historia a su ex.

 **Sam**. Jajajaja jamás me imaginé que pudieras hacer algo así. **  
** **Q.** Lo sé, el alcohol y yo no nos llevamos para nada bien, me hace tomar las peores decisiones de mi vida.  
 **Sam.** Y qué piensas hacer?  
 **Q.** Pues aguantarme, no tengo otra opción, mientras mi papá esté de acuerdo con esa mujer, será imposible abolir el matrimonio, no tengo dinero para pagarle a un abogado.  
 **Sam.** Yo tampoco, qué mala suerte.  
 **R.** Listo, de qué hablan?  
 **Sam.** Del matrimonio de Quinn.  
 **R.** Sí, ella insiste en no pensar en los beneficios que le puede traer ese matrimonio, prefiere seguir peleando con Santana todos los días.  
 **Sam.** Beneficios?  
 **R.** Claro, mientras ella sea la esposa de una multimillonaria, puede sacarle provecho al asunto al recibir obsequios y dinero de ella, y una vez que se haya divorciado de Santana es muy probable que reciba la mitad de su fortuna.  
 **Sam.** Rachel tiene razón. (boca abierta)  
 **Q.** Ustedes están locos, ante todo yo tengo algo que se llama dignidad y no voy a caer en ningún juego sólo para obtener dinero de esa mujer.  
 **Sam.** No seas tonta mi amor, eso puede ser el fin de nuestros problemas, es decir, de tus problemas, porque si recibes la mitad de la fortuna de ella, ya no tendrás que pedirle dinero a tu padre jamás, es más hasta podrías comprarte tu propio departamento. **  
** **R**. Vaya, hasta que alguien más lo entiende. **  
** **Q**. No sé...  
 **Sam**. Escucha, claro que me duele que estés casada con alguien más que conmigo, pero viéndolo por el lado positivo, fue bueno que te hayas casado con ella porque así no volverás a padecer de dinero nunca en tu vida.  
 **Q.** Puede ser.  
 **R.** Solo dale lo que ella quiere y ya.  
 **Sam.** Y qué es lo que quiere?  
 **R.** Jajaja en serio eres tan ingenuo? Obviamente lo que Santana quiere es sexo, mucho sexo.  
 **Sam**. Qué? Ya te acostaste con ella?  
 **Q**. Emm no, claro que no.  
 **Sam.** Qué alivio.  
 **R**. Pero tarde o temprano lo tendrá que hacer, porque si Santana se cansa de no recibir su sexo marital, entonces no le soltará ni un quinto a mi amiga.  
 **Sam.** Pero hablar de sexo ya es muy fuerte, mi amor tú no puedes acostarte con esa mujer, sería como traicionarme.  
 **R.** Jajajaj pero que cínico eres.  
 **Sam.** Tú cállate.  
 **Q**. Sam, crees que ya olvidé que te acostaste con esa tipa? Y quién sabe con cuantas más ya me habrías puesto el cuerno antes.  
 **Sam.** No, con nadie, te lo juro.  
 **Q.** Eso lo dices tú, pero a mí no me consta nada, y es mejor que nos vayamos, no estoy de humor para seguirlos escuchando.  
 **R**. Tranquila, ni hemos comido, hay que aprovechar que tu ex novio trae dinero por única vez en su vida. **  
** **Sam.** Muy chistosa.  
 **Q.** Está bien, ya también tengo hambre.  
 **Sam**. Nena, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y me siento pésimo por lo que hice, pero te aseguro que si hubiese estado en mis cinco sentidos jamás lo habría hecho.  
 **Q.** Me rompiste el corazón, por estar contigo dejé la universidad, no puedo creer que no hayas valorado eso.  
 **Sam**. Mi amor, yo no te obligué a dejarla, el hecho de que a mí me hayan expulsado no significaba que tú tuvieras que dejarla, seamos realistas, no te gustaba estar en ese lugar.  
 **R.** Sam tiene razón.  
 **Q.** Bueno no, pero estando ahí no sufría de creencias, como ahora.  
 **R.** Las sufres porque quieres...  
 **Sam.** Mira, yo puedo esperarte hasta que tu matrimonio se haya terminado, la verdad es que no puedo vivir sin ti, me haces mucha falta, en cuanto te divorcies, nos mudamos para vivir juntos.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **Sam**. Claro. **  
** **R**. Ay Quinn por el amor de Dios, en serio vas a caer en las patrañas de este baboso? Lo único que quiere es que lo mantengas.  
 **Sam**. Mentirosa!  
 **R.** Ah no? Entonces dime algo, en dónde piensas trabajar para llenar de lujos a mi amiga?  
 **Sam**. Pues... soy el heredero de papá.  
 **R.** Pero te recuerdo que no eres el único, tienes que compartir tu herencia con tus dos hermanos menores y con tu madre, además tu papá se ve bastante sano y como que no se le ven muchas ganas de morirse, eso puede tardar hasta 20 años, y mientras tanto mi amiga vivirá una vida llena de pobreza, en donde lo único que habrá en su refrigerador será un montón de comida chatarra que la hará engordar y ponerse flácida, llena de celulitis, con un montón de hijos…  
 **Q.** Basta! (puchero)  
 **R.** Tienes que pensar en algo Sam, porque si tú no le das lo que Santana puede llegar a darle, creo que Quinn tomará su decisión de con quién pasará el resto de su vida más rápido de lo que piensas.  
 **Sam.** Es cierto?  
 **Q.** No, no sé nada, déjenme en paz, no podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea mi maldito matrimonio?  
 **Sam.** Ok, entonces hablemos de Rachel, acaso tú sigues exprimiendo a tus padres como siempre?  
 **R.** Lo hago, pero soy más inteligente que ustedes dos, trabajo para ellos o fijo trabajar para ellos, pero al menos tengo cierta disposición de ayudarlos, les recuerdo que salí de la universidad con honores.  
 **Q.** Comprando todos los exámenes.  
 **R.** Como sea, pero la terminé no que otros… Además ya tengo definido lo que va a ser de mi vida, me voy a casar con Jesse el amigo de Santana no es tan millonario como ella, pero pues con su fortuna y la mía podremos amasar una bastante interesante, yo no soy nada floja a comparación de ustedes dos.  
 **Sam**. Bueno, pues felicidades.  
 **Q.** Sí, ahora sólo falta que el amigo de Santana se interese en ti como para casarse contigo.  
 **R.** Lo hará, ya lo verás.  
 **Sam.** Quieren más vino?  
 **Q.** Yo sí, me hace mucha falta.

Luego de comer y platicar un rato más con el rubio, ambas chicas regresaron a la casa de Quinn.

 **R.** De verdad estás completamente loca, mira que considerar la ligera posibilidad de pasar el resto de tu vida con ese monigote? Dios mío, necesitas urgente un psiquiatra.  
 **Q.** Sólo lo dije para que me dejara de molestar, sinceramente ahorita no sé qué hacer con mi vida, y el añadirle tener que lidiar con el idiota de Sam es más que suficiente, sólo le di por su lado.  
 **R.** Pues eso espero, porque si Santana se entera que le pones el cuerno con él, olvídate del dinero, ella te puede acusar de adulterio y con eso perderías todo, absolutamente todo, porque tu padre te daría la espalda, es lo más seguro y lo sabes, qué va a ser de tu futuro si echas a perder todo el asunto con Santana? No quieres seguir estudiando en la universidad, no quieres trabajar, entonces?  
 **Q.** Demonios. (puchero)  
 **F.** Señorita Quinn, hace rato vino un mensajero a traerle unas cosas, las coloqué sobre su cama.  
 **Q**. Gracias Felice. **  
** **R.** Qué será? Vamos!

Cuando entraron a la habitación de la rubia, notaron varias bolsas sobre la cama, era obvio que se trataba de ropa.

 **Q.** Vaya!  
 **R.** Woooow, un montón de ropa deportiva, de los mejores marcas, no puede ser, no puede ser, todo esto vale una fortuna!  
 **Q.** Lo sé. (boca abierta) **  
** **R**. Aquí hay una nota.  
 **Q**. A ver...

 _Lamento mucho el episodio de la mañana, soy muy impulsiva, espero con esto reparar un poco mi falta... Santana._ _  
_  
 **R.** Awwww que tierna.  
 **Q.** Eso creo.  
 **R.** Ahora me vas a dar la razón?, Esto es sólo el principio de lo que puedes obtener de parte de Santana. **  
** **Q**. Me dan ganas de vender todo esto en eBay. **  
** **R.** En serio? Dios mío y yo que pensé que Sam era el idiota.  
 **Q.** Oye!  
 **R.** Pues sólo a ti se te ocurre vender prendas como éstas, si Santana se entera olvídalo, no te vuelve a dar nada en su vida.  
 **Q.** Pero es que necesito dinero, realmente lo necesito.  
 **R.** Pues pídeselo.  
 **Q.** Jamás!  
 **R.** OK, entonces comprométela a que te lo dé.  
 **Q.** Con sexo?  
 **R.** Sí, sería una especie de trueque.  
 **Q.** Creo que no tendré de otra, verdad? **  
****R**. A menos que quieras trabajar con tu padre.  
 **Q**. Pero eso me hace sentir como prostituta, me fascina lo que Santana me hace sentir cuando lo hacemos, pero después me siento tan sucia.  
 **R.** Pero es tu esposa, no te estás vendiendo.  
 **Q.** Está bien... volveré a tener sexo con Santana las veces que sean necesarias para tener lo que merezco. **  
** **R.** Excelente decisión, además lo vas a disfrutar y lo sabes.  
 **Q.** Pues sí, ella es muy buena.  
 **R.** Llámale para agradecerle.  
 **Q.** Ok.

En cuanto la latina vio quién se la llamaba, de inmediato sonrió.

 **S.** Hey hermosa.  
 **Q.** Hola Santana, muchas gracias por el regalo, todo está precioso.  
 **S.** Me satisface que te haya gustado, me imaginé que te encantaría esa ropa de marca exclusiva. **  
** **Q**. Pues me conoces bastante bien, la verdad es que todo está muy lindo.  
 **S.** Y qué haces?  
 **Q.** Salí con Rachel a comer, ahorita estamos aquí en la casa y tú?  
 **S.** Igual, estoy en mi casa descansando, ya extrañaba mi lugar.  
 **Q**. Me imagino.  
 **S.** Te gustaría venir a cenar? **  
** **Q**. Emmm no sé.  
 **S.** Quinn, no pretendo nada malo contigo, de verdad quiero conocerte mejor, puedes invitar a Rachel si lo quieres, yo invitaré a mis amigos, será una velada fantástica.

Rachel a señas le decía que sí.

 **Q**. Ok, vamos para allá.  
 **S.** Genial, aquí las espero.

La llamada terminó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te odio Rachel Berry.  
 **R.** No lo hagas, de verdad me importas y preocupas mucho, no quiero que tu futuro esté lleno de cosas horribles, seamos sinceras, no tienes ningún futuro al lado de Sam, él no va a cambiar y lo sabes, jamás madurará y siempre estará esperanzado a lo que su padre le dé y tarde o temprano lo cansará así como tú cansaste al tuyo.  
 **Q.** Pero tampoco quiero estar con Santana, toda la vida me imaginé que tendría un matrimonio como el de mis padres, con alguien que me amara como ellos se aman. **  
** **R**. Y quién dice que no puedes llegar a amar a Santana de esa manera?  
 **Q.** Jajajaja no seas ridícula, para empezar a mí ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres y Santana es una mujer a la cual aborrezco.  
 **R.** Con un enorme pene.  
 **Q.** Odio mi vida.  
 **R.** Aprovecha estos días, cuando seas muy multimillonaria ni siquiera te acordarás de encontrar al amor de tu vida.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón.

Las chicas se dieron una manita de gato para salir a la residencia de Santana, al llegar ahí…

 **S.** Qué bueno que vinieron.  
 **R.** Gracias por la invitación, y Jesse?  
 **J.** Está con Marley cortando los vegetales, pasen, vamos a la cocina. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

En la cocina.

 **J.** Hola chicas. **  
** **M.** Hola. **  
** **R**. Qué bien huele.  
 **J.** Sí verdad? Todos hemos estado cocinando algo, nos encanta tener este tipo de reuniones.  
 **Q.** Entonces ustedes no sólo se ven en la oficina sino que también fuera de ella?  
 **S.** Jejeje sí, somos los mejores amigos y por alguna razón siempre estamos juntos.  
 **Q.** Ohh.  
 **S.** Me acompañas por unos vinos a la cava? **  
** **Q**. Ok.

En la cava.  
 **  
** **Q**. Wooow aquí hay vinos muy viejos.  
 **S.** Sí, a Norah le fascinaba comprar un montón de vinos, pero raramente los tomaba, supongo que ahora el privilegio es todo mío, y tuyo si así lo deseas.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** De verdad lamento lo de hoy.  
 **Q**. Está bien, no hay problema.  
 **S.** Quinn, insisto, por qué no nos vamos de luna de miel, te juro que quiero conocerte mejor, tal vez después de todo este asunto del matrimonio tú y yo podamos llegar a ser buenas amigas, qué dices? **  
** **Q**. No sé...  
 **S.** Piénsalo, me encantaría estar a solas contigo. **  
** **Q**. Mucho?  
 **S.** Uff, no tienes idea.

Quinn respiró profundamente, se acercó a Santana y la besó, la latina de inmediato intensificó el beso.

 **S**. Mmm rico y eso?  
 **Q**. Gracias por la ropa.  
 **S.** Subimos?  
 **Q.** Claro.

En la cocina.

 **J.** Y ese es mi ingrediente secreto.  
 **R.** Está delicioso... se escucha un teléfono **.** **  
** **M**. Es el mío, ha de ser Jake.

Marley fue por su teléfono.

 **R.** Quién es Jake?  
 **J.** Su novio, él es bailarín y está en una gira por Europa.  
 **R.** Ohhh, qué alivio.  
 **J.** Qué cosa?  
 **R.** Que Marley tenga novio, realmente pensé que tú y ella tenían algo.  
 **J.** Jajaja para nada, entonces para ti es un alivio que ella y yo no tengamos nada?  
 **R.** Así es, porque eso me da una ligera posibilidad de… Ya sabes.  
 **J.** Rachel te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita?  
 **R.** Me encantaría. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Ya estamos aquí, voy a abrir la botella.  
 **J.** Te ayudo, tú jamás puedes. **  
** **S.** Mentiroso. **  
** **R.** Hey, todo bien?  
 **Q.** Sí, la besé y le dije que pensaría ir con ella de luna de miel.  
 **R.** Qué buena noticia. **  
** **Q**. Tendré que seguir aguantándola pero le sacaré todo el dinero que pueda para obtener mis privilegios.  
 **R**. Así se habla.

Las chicas jamás notaron que Marley las había escuchado.  
 **  
** **M**. _Con que esas tenemos_. (pensando)

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Bueno y qué piensan sobre la decisión de Quinn?**_

 _ **Creen que Marley le diga a Santana lo que escuchó?**_

 _ **Qué opinan de Rachel y de Sam?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Por cierto, gracias a eizamallette, JessVM, NayNayAgron, y a los dos guest que se tomaron su tiempo para escribir un review sobre "Destinos paralelos", los amo.**_


	5. Dinero

_**Hola a todos, por fin subiré el capítulo que desde ayer no he podido hacerlo porque la página no me deja, tuve que copiar y pegar tooodo el capitulo, espero se pueda leer jejeje.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Dinero.  
**  
Esa noche, luego de que cenaran.

 **S.** Te gustó?  
 **Q.** Sí, estuvo delicioso.  
 **S.** Mis amigos y yo tenemos muy buen sazón.  
 **Q.** Lo tienen.  
 **S.** Pasamos a la sala?  
 **J.** Sí, vamos.

En la sala.

 **J.** Te sirvo otra copa?  
 **R.** Sí, gracias.  
 **S**. Oye Quinn me acompañas a que conozcas la piscina?  
 **Q**. Ok.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Quieres nadar?  
 **Q**. Jajaja estás loca? No a esta hora.  
 **S.** Bueno, tal vez otro día. **  
Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Y a dónde te gustaría ir de luna de miel?  
 **Q**. Dijiste que me darías tiempo para pensarlo.  
 **S.** Sí, pero deberías pensar también a dónde te gustaría ir.  
 **Q**. Ok...  
 **S.** Vamos a brindar.  
 **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque hemos estado más de la mitad del día sin pelear. **  
Q**. Jajajaa, ok, salud!  
 **S.** Salud!

Santana se acercó a Quinn y picoteó sus labios.

 **S.** Me gustas mucho. **  
Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque eres hermosa. **  
Q**. Jejeje gracias.  
 **S.** Quieres quedarte esta noche a dormir? **  
Q**. No creo que sea buena idea.  
 **S.** Ok, no te voy a presionar.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

Luego de un rato de conversar, las chicas regresaron con los demás.

 **Q**. Es hora de irnos, Rachel.  
 **R.** Ya? Pero la noche apenas empieza.  
 **Q.** No te pongas necia, anda, vámonos.  
 **R.** Mmm está bien, me llamas, Jesse.  
 **J.** Cuenta con ello.  
 **Q**. No vendrás a dormir a casa?  
 **S.** Esta noche no, mañana. **  
Q**. Ok, nos vemos.  
 **S.** Cuídate princesa.  
 **Q**. Tú también.

Quinn besó en la mejilla a Santana y luego se despidió.

 **S.** Abrimos otra botella?  
 **M**. Sí, la vas a necesitar.  
 **S.** Huh?  
 **J.** Pasa algo? **  
M**. Sí y necesito decírselos cuanto antes.

Jesse abrió la botella y les dio otra copa.

 **S**. Qué pasa? **  
M**. Escuché a Quinn y Rachel hablando.  
 **J.** Sobre qué? **  
M.** Sobre...

Marley les platicó lo que había escuchado.

 **J.** Diablos, era obvio que a la chica le gusta el dinero pero jamás me imaginé que fuera tan descarada.  
 **M**. Ni yo.  
 **J.** Qué vas a hacer, le vas a reclamar?

La latina estaba muy pensativa.

 **M**. San?  
 **S.** Con que la rubia quiere dinero?  
 **J.** Pues sí.  
 **S.** Entonces lo va a tener.  
 **M**. Qué?  
 **S.** Sí, se lo voy a dar.  
 **J.** Estás loca?  
 **M**. Qué dices?  
 **S.** Si Quinn quiere dinero se lo voy a dar siempre y cuando yo obtenga algún beneficio de eso.  
 **J**. Ya salió el peine, quieres que ella se siga acostando contigo...  
 **S**. Claro, si le doy dinero tal vez Quinn quiera cumplir todas mis fantasías. **  
M**. Por dios, eso es asqueroso.  
 **S.** Oye!  
 **M.** Sería como si le pagaras a una prostituta.  
 **J.** Y una prostituta muy cara.  
 **S.** Marley no lo tomes así, ni que yo fuera una depravada, simplemente quiero recibir ciertos beneficios por parte de esa rubia mientras ella también los recibe, ambas saldremos ganando, ella al obtener el dinero que tanto quiere y yo el sexo que tanto deseo.  
 **J.** Pero te das cuenta que esa mujer te puede llevar a la quiebra si le sueltas el dinero así como así?  
 **S.** Tengo una idea para que eso no suceda.  
 **J.** Ah sí? Y cuál es?  
 **S.** Ya lo verás el lunes, querido amigo.  
 **M.** Entonces te importa un bledo lo que te dije?  
 **S.** Aquí todos sabemos que ella me aborrece pero a mí lo único que me importa es sacar provecho de toda esta situación los 90 días que durará mi matrimonio.  
 **J.** Estás totalmente loca. **  
M**. Santana, no la trates como a una golfa.  
 **S.** No, claro que no, de hecho no la obligaré a que haga nada que no quiera hacer, todo será consensuado.  
 **J.** Y por qué estás tan segura de eso?  
 **S.** Pues porque sé que a ella le gusta estar conmigo, puedo sentirlo, ella ha tenido los mejores orgasmos de su vida a mi lado.  
 **M**. Santana! (mueca)  
 **S.** Es la verdad, así que si su afrodisiaco es el dinero, pues yo se lo daré.  
 **J.** Eres tan terca.

Mientras tanto en el auto de Rachel.

 **R.** Debiste quedarte con ella.  
 **Q.** No, tampoco quiero verme tan obvia.  
 **R.** Ojalá que Santana no se tarde mucho en darte algo de dinero, ya deseo que seas tú quien me invite a salir.  
 **Q.** Y lo haré, ya lo verás.

Al día siguiente Santana se despertó con la intención de comprobar si lo que decía su amiga era verdad o no.

 **S.** Hola Quinn, espero no haberte despertado. **  
Q**. No claro que no, por lo general tengo que acompañar los domingos a mis padres a la iglesia.  
 **S.** Ohh ya veo, y a qué iglesia van? **  
Q**. A la que está cerca de la casa.  
 **S.** Crees que sería correcto que los alcanzara allá y luego los invitara a comer? **  
Q**. Supongo que sí, a mi papá le caes bastante bien. **  
S.** Ok, entonces allá nos vemos.

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Bueno, pues vamos a la iglesia, pero antes pasaré a una joyería.

Mientras tanto en la casa Fabray.

 **Ru**. Están listos?  
 **Ju**. Sí.  
 **Bl.** Odio esto. **  
Ru**. Qué dijiste?  
 **Bl.** Nada papá.  
 **Q.** Papá, Santana me llamó, dijo que nos alcanzaría en la iglesia y luego nos invitaría a comer.  
 **My**. Ay no! **  
Ru**. Myron!  
 **My**. Perdón.  
 **Ru**. Me da gusto que tu esposa pase tiempo en familia con nosotros, pero no me gusta para nada que haya pasado la noche en su casa cuando la debe de pasar junto a ti.  
 **Q.** Es que...  
 **Ru**. Espero que en estos días ya te mudes con ella.  
 **Q.** No lo creo.  
 **Ru**. Es tu deber, para eso te casaste con ella.  
 **Q.** Pero sabes que lo del matrimonio fue por una borrachera.  
 **Ru**. Ese es tu problema.  
 **Q.** Ya lo sé.

En la iglesia...

 **Bl.** Ya estás doblando las manos?  
 **Q.** Cállate.  
 **Bl.** Myron y yo hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible para alejar a esa mujer de tu vida, pero al parecer tú ya no estás muy convencida de eso, qué es lo que pasa?  
 **Q.** He estado pensándolo detenidamente, y si me tengo que esperar a que pasen los 90 días para que ella me dé el divorcio, entonces sacaré provecho de ellos, tú y yo necesitamos dinero, Santana es millonaria, podemos tener un beneficio de la situación.  
 **Bl.** Yo tener dinero?  
 **Q.** Claro, compartiré lo que me dé contigo.  
 **Bl**. Ésa es una magnífica noticia.  
 **Q.** Ahora tienes que calmar a Myron para que no continúe con sus tonterías y tontas venganzas.  
 **Bl.** Hecho.

Más tarde la latina llegó.

 **S.** Hola.  
 **Ru**. Es bueno tenerte con nosotros.  
 **S.** Perdón por el retraso.  
 **Q**. Está bien, acaba de empezar la misa.

Al salir.

 **S.** Me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer una reservación para nosotros en un restaurante bastante familiar, me acompañan?  
Ju. Claro que sí, la verdad es que ya tengo bastante apetito.  
S. Vamos.

En el restaurante.

 **Ru**. Santana, no me parece correcto que no hayas pasado la noche al lado de tu esposa.  
 **S.** Perdóname Russell, tenía que ver algunos asuntos de mi casa, pero espero que ya no se vuelva a repetir, y si es necesario que no pase la noche en tu casa, entonces Quinn la pasará conmigo.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Ru**. Me parece excelente idea.  
 **S.** Por cierto quiero compartirles que invité a Quinn de luna de miel, pero ella necesita un poco de tiempo para pensarlo.  
 **Ru**. No entiendo qué debe pensar si están casadas, sería bueno para ambas que se fueran de luna de miel y así se conocieran más.  
 **Ju**. Tu padre tiene razón Quinnie, sería muy bueno el que pasaran tiempo realmente a solas y qué mejor que estando en un lugar donde se relajen.  
 **Q.** Está bien, iré con Santana de luna de miel.  
 **S.** No te vas a arrepentir, escoge el lugar para ir.  
 **Q**. Sí. (incómoda)  
 **Bl**. Papá, ahora que ya se cumplió mi suspensión en la preparatoria, será posible que me puedas comprar un par de guantes de boxeo nuevos?  
 **Ru.** Tú no entiendes, te suspendieron precisamente por golpear a un chico y ahora me pides que te compre otro par de guantes de boxeo? Eres increíble.  
 **Bl**. Pero es que...  
 **Ru**. Dije, no!  
 **Bl.** Lo siento papá. **  
My**. Papá, habrá una junta de padres de familia el próximo viernes y...  
 **Ru**. Irá tu madre, sabes que ella es la que se encarga de eso. **  
My**. Pero dejaron específicamente claro que fueran los padres, no las madres.  
 **Ru.** Hijo, sabes que soy una persona muy pero muy ocupada, si puedo iré a dicha junta y si no irá tu madre te guste o no.  
 **My.** Ok papá.  
 **Q.** Papá, mi auto sigue fallando, será posible que ahora sí me puedas prestar alguno de los tuyos?  
 **Ru**. Te lo he repetido mil veces, mientras no consigas un trabajo o decidas qué hacer de tu vida olvídate de pedirme algo.  
 **Q.** Perdón papá.  
 **Ju**. Russell, mañana tengo una reunión con las damas de...  
 **Ru**. La vela perpetua? Judy, hasta cuándo vas a dejar de perder el tiempo con esas tontas asociaciones que no dejan nada bueno?  
 **Ju.** Yo...  
 **Ru.** Que te lleve el chofer.  
 **Ju**. Gracias.  
 **S.** _Vaya... Sí que le temen a éste tipo._ (pensando)

Luego de comer...  
 **  
S.** Bueno, me gustaría llevar a mi esposa a otro lugar, les importa?  
 **Ru**. No claro que no, vayan.  
 **Bl.** Puedo ir con ustedes?  
 **Ru**. Blaine, déjalas en paz, necesitan estar a solas.  
 **Bl.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** En otra ocasión organizamos algo y nos acompañas, vale?  
 **Bl**. Ok.

La familia Fabray se fue y Santana le pidió a Quinn que subiera a su auto.

 **S.** Espero no incomodarte con mi pregunta pero, así son sus comidas cuando no son en casa? **  
Q**. Sí, por lo general papá no se presta mucho para escucharnos, él es una persona muy estricta.  
 **S.** Cielos...  
 **Q**. A dónde vamos?  
 **S**. A Pacific Park. **  
Q**. Jajaja qué?  
 **S.** Creo que te hace falta algo de diversión luego de esta comida tan extraña.  
 **Q**. Tienes razón.

Ya en ese lugar.

 **S.** Quieres subirte a algún juego mecánico? **  
Q**. Jajaja, no tuviste infancia?  
 **S.** Claro que sí y una muy linda, anda vamos a subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna. **  
Q**. No gracias.  
 **S.** Mmm, vamos al acuario?  
 **Q.** Ok.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Hace tanto que no venía a este lugar...  
 **Q.** Ni yo.  
 **S.** Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

Santana le entregó una caja a la rubia.

 **Q.** Qué es?  
 **S.** Ábrela.  
 **Q.** Un reloj?  
 **S.** Sí, te gusta? **  
Q**. Claro que sí... _Dios mío, este reloj es carísimo._ (pensando)  
 **S.** Espero que lo uses seguido.  
 **Q**. Tenlo por seguro, muchas gracias.  
 **S.** No es nada.

Las chicas continuaron su paseo.

 **S.** Vamos a un bar o algo así? **  
Q**. Mejor a tu casa, me gustaría empezar a ver lugares a donde podríamos ir de luna de miel.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Luego de un rato las chicas se dirigieron a la mansión de la latina.  
 **  
Q**. Y tu servidumbre? **  
S.** El domingo lo tienen libre.  
 **Q**. Ahhh.

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala.

 **S.** Traeré mi computadora. **  
Q**. Ok.

Mientras la rubia estaba a solas, aprovechó para tomarle una foto al reloj que su esposa le había regalado y se la envió a Rachel la cual de inmediato le contestó.

 **-** Tienes que darle las gracias...

La rubia le contestó que lo haría.

 **S.** Listo, aquí está. **  
Q**. San, me puedes regalar agua?  
 **S.** Claro, la quieres fría?  
 **Q**. Sí.

Santana se dirigió a la cocina y la rubia la siguió.

 **S.** Aquí tienes.  
 **Q**. Gracias...

Quinn abrió la botella y tomó un sorbo del agua, notó que la morena la veía y volvió a tomar un sorbo pero intencionalmente dejó que saliera el agua por la comisura de sus labios mojando su pecho.

 **Q**. Soy una tonta.  
 **S.** Traeré una servilleta.

Santana comenzó a limpiar el pecho de la rubia quien no dejaba de mirarla de una manera muy provocativa.

 **S.** Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. **  
Q**. Estás coqueteando conmigo?  
 **S.** Está funcionando? **  
Q**. Tal vez.

Santana chocó sus labios con los de Quinn, ésta de inmediato le correspondió, la morena la tomó de la cintura e intensificó el beso.

 **S.** Me tienes loca.

El beso era descuidado, Santana también aprovechó para besar el cuello de su esposa, poco a poco la llevó contra una pared.

 **S.** Te deseo. **  
Q**. Demuéstramelo.

Santana se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa interior de Quinn y de la propia, echó saliva en sus dedos y los llevó a su erección para lubricarla, luego tomó una de las piernas de la rubia para separarla y la penetró de golpe.

 **Q**. Ahhhh! (cerrando los ojos) **  
S.** Mmmm Dios! Te sientes tan rico.  
 **Q**. Te gusto?  
 **S.** Muchísimo, eres preciosa.

Santana empujaba su pene hasta lo más profundo de Quinn, las sensaciones que eso le provocaba a la rubia rápidamente hicieron que la chica se excitara.

 **Q.** Más, dame más!  
 **S.** Sí princesa, lo que quieras.

Los labios de las chicas se volvieron a unir.  
 **  
Q**. Ahhh, ahhh! **  
S.** Me aprietas delicioso. **  
Q**. Yo... me voy a venir. **  
S.** Hazlo nena. **  
Q**. Dios! Dios! Ahhhh.

La latina sintió que el orgasmo de Quinn era verdadero, así que ella tampoco aguantó mucho.

 **S.** Yo también voy a... **  
Q**. Afuera San, afuera. **  
S.** Está bien, mmmmm!

La latina vació su carga sobre la pierna de su esposa, luego con la respiración agitada, acercó su frente a la de Quinn.

 **S.** Eres maravillosa. **  
Q**. Bésame.

Santana no esperó nada y besó a la rubia con gran pasión.

 **S.** Ha sido el mejor rapidito de mi vida. **  
Q**. Voy al baño...  
 **S.** Ok.

En el baño.  
 **  
Q**. Maldita tipa, siempre hace que me ponga como una adolescente cachonda, me fascina lo que me hace sentir, la odio.

Luego de un rato, Quinn salió.

 **S.** Todo bien? **  
Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ven, siéntate vamos a buscar opciones. **  
Q**. Ok.

Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá.

 **S.** Quieres pasar esta noche conmigo?  
 **Q**. No sé.  
 **S.** Anda Q, será fabuloso. **  
Q**. Quieres más sexo?  
 **S.** No es para eso, es para conocernos. **  
Q**. Pero se supone que la luna de miel será para eso.  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
Q**. Te enojaste?  
 **S.** No. **  
Q**. Mmm ok.

Luego de buscar mucho.  
 **  
Q**. No conozco aquí.  
 **S.** Ok, ahí tengo un hotel. **  
Q**. Bien, entonces iremos a República Dominicana.  
 **S.** Perfecto, solo pondré algunos asuntos en orden y nos vamos.  
 **Q.** Genial.  
 **S.** Te llevo a tu casa?  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **S.** Solo voy al baño.

Quinn sabía que a Santana no le había gustado del todo su negativa para quedarse con ella.

Ya en el auto.  
 **  
Q**. Y vas a trabajar regresando a casa?  
 **S**. No, saldré. **  
Q**. A dónde?  
 **S.** A un bar. **  
Q**. Te verás con Jesse y Marley?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Iré sola. **  
Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Jejeje no tengo muchos amigos en la ciudad. **  
Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Y tú harás algo? **  
Q**. No, Rachel pasa los domingos con sus padres.  
 **S**. Ya veo.

Llegaron a la residencia Fabray.

 **S**. Listo.  
 **Q**. Quieres pasar?  
 **S.** No, mañana regreso.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Nos vemos.

Y sin más, en cuanto la rubia bajó del auto, Santana se alejó a toda marcha.  
 **  
Q**. Creo que tiene prisa.

Quinn subió a su habitación y no tardaron ni cinco segundos en que llamaran a su puerta.

 **Bl**. Qué tal te fue con esa mujer? **  
Q.** Bien, mira.  
 **Bl.** Woooow que buen reloj! **  
Q.** Maravilloso, te lo dije hermanito, voy a sacarle provecho a este matrimonio mientras dure.  
 **Bl.** Y dónde está la susodicha? **  
Q.** Iba a un bar.  
 **Bl.** Con sus amigos?  
 **Q.** No, sola.  
 **Bl**. Sola?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Bl.** De seguro fue a ver a su amante.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja amante?  
B **l.** Claro hermana, ella es millonaria, de seguro hay miles de mujeres que se quieren acercar a ella por su dinero. **  
Q**. No lo creo, la traigo loca.  
 **Bl**. Pero aún eres fría con ella, tal vez busque calor en otro lado.  
 **Q.** Pues que lo haga, a mí no me importa.  
 **Bl.** Lo sé, bueno, voy a hacer tarea, tengo un montón. **  
Q.** Gracias a Dios yo ya me libré de eso.  
 **Bl.** Dichosa tú.

Quinn estaba algo inquieta por las palabras de su hermano, entonces su teléfono sonó.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Sam**. Mi amor, cómo estás? **  
Q.** Bien y tú?  
 **Sam**. Extrañándote, podemos vernos?  
 **Q.** Sam...  
 **Sam.** Por favor.  
 **Q.** Ok, dónde te veo?  
 **Sam**. En el lugar de siempre.  
 **Q.** Ahí?  
 **Sam.** Sip.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Mientras tanto Santana fue a un bar bastante familiar.  
 **  
P**. Hey López, hace mucho que no venías por acá.  
 **S**. Hola Puckerman, he tenido mucho trabajo.  
 **P.** Te sirvo algo?  
 **S.** Sí, lo de siempre.  
 **P.** Y esa cara? Te pasa algo?  
 **S.** Nada serio.  
 **P.** Pues no lo parece, cómo alguien con tanto dinero como tú puede traer esa cara de preocupación?  
 **S.** Has oído eso de que el dinero no da la felicidad?, Pues la verdad, yo no soy del todo feliz. **  
P.** Pero por qué?  
 **S.** Mujeres.  
 **P.** Qué pasa con ellas?  
 **S.** Cuando era una simple mortal me costaba mucho trabajo conseguir una cita porque las lesbianas no estaban precisamente interesadas en alguien como yo y las chicas heterosexuales tampoco, luego cuando de pronto me convertí en una multimillonaria, me vi rodeada de muchas mujeres las cuales solamente quieren mi dinero, mi vida apesta.  
 **P.** Y por qué no aprovechas eso?  
 **S.** Porque soy una idealista idiota que cree en el amor verdadero, quiero formar mi propia familia. **  
P.** Como con Kitty?  
 **S.** Ja! Sí. **  
P.** Ella era la indicada?  
 **S.** Sí, hasta que me di cuenta que me engañaba con su vecino de dormitorio. **  
P**. Pero sabes que ella estaba contigo sólo porque pensaba que eras millonaria. **  
S**. Pues sí y en cuanto supo que no lo era, comenzó a engañarme con un chico realmente millonario.  
 **P**. Algún día encontrarás a la chica indicada.  
 **S**. Ojalá... **  
P**. Un momento, qué es eso? **  
S**. Ah, mi anillo de matrimonio. **  
P**. Te casaste? **  
S**. Es una larga historia, no, mentira, es una corta historia.  
 **P**. Cuéntamela.

Luego de platicarle todo.  
 **  
P**. Vaya! **  
S**. Sí lo sé, es una locura. **  
P**. Pero esa chica te gusta. **  
S**. Claro que me gusta, es más hasta a Jesse le gusta, es el tipo de chica preciosa que no puede pasar desapercibida.  
 **P**. Y qué vas a hacer?  
 **S**. Seguir pagando por el sexo más rico de mi vida. **  
P**. Jajajaja, salud!  
 **S**. Salud.

En cierto lugar.

 **Sam.** Por fin llegas.  
 **Q.** Lo siento, la carcacha de mi auto apenas y arrancó.  
 **Sam.** Te ves muy hermosa.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **Sam**. Quieres una copa?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Sam.** Le diré a Puck.  
 **Q.** Ok.

El rubio se acercó a la barra.

 **Sam**. Hey Puck. **  
P**. Hey trouty.  
 **Sam.** No me llames así.  
 **P.** Jajaja lo siento.  
 **Sam.** Dame dos cervezas.  
 **P.** Ok.  
 **Sam.** Hola señorita.  
 **S.** Soy lesbiana, aléjate.  
 **Sam.** Uy, perdón.  
 **P.** Aquí tienes.  
 **Sam.** Gracias hermano, lo apuntas a mi cuenta.  
 **P.** Como siempre…

El rubio se alejó.

 **S.** Y tu hermano cuándo regresa? **  
P**. Ni idea. **  
S**. Pobre Marley, si Jake la sigue descuidando se la van a ganar. **  
P**. Ya se lo advertí.  
 **S**. Pues sí.

En otro extremo de la barra.

 **Sam**. Deberías de empeñar el reloj, conozco a un tipo que...  
 **Q.** Estás loco? No me voy a deshacer de mi reloj.  
 **Sam**. Nena, el efectivo nos caería muy bien.  
 **Q.** Nos caería?  
 **Sam**. Bueno lo que quiero decir...  
 **Q.** Sam, hasta cuándo dejarás de tráeme a este horrible lugar?  
 **Sam**. Puck me da crédito.  
 **Q.** Esta tarde Santana nos llevó a mi familia y a mí a un lugar muy lindo.  
 **Sam.** Ya me vas a empezar a comparar con tu esposa millonaria? **  
Q.** Al menos deberías de hacer algo para que me lleves a un lugar lindo.  
 **Sam.** Nena, escucha.  
 **Q.** Voy a cambiar la canción de la rocola, ahora vuelvo.

En la barra.

 **S.** Qué música de mierda, la voy a cambiar.  
 **P.** Ok, traes cambio?  
 **S.** Sí.

Santana se dirigió a la rocola y justo en el camino se topó con la rubia.

 **S.** Quinn? **  
Q**. Santana! (muy sorprendida)  
 **S.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **Q**. Yo emm... por fin te encontré!  
 **S.** Eh? **  
Q**. Te seguí desde mi casa, bueno, intenté seguirte pero sabes que mi auto es prácticamente inservible, a lo lejos vi que te dirigías a esta parte de la ciudad y luego de buscar por varios establecimientos al fin vi tu auto estacionado afuera de este bar, entré para cerciorarme de que estuvieras aquí, y por fin te encuentro jejejeje. (muy nerviosa)  
 **S.** Vaya... Qué bueno que lo hiciste. (sonriendo) **  
Q.** Vas a cambiar la canción?  
 **S.** Sí, pero escoge la canción que quieras, ten esta moneda.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Quinn se colocó frente a la rocola, la latina detrás de ella y ambas miraban el repertorio.

 **S.** Hueles delicioso.  
 **Q.** Me haces cosquillas jejeje... Listo, esta canción es perfecta.  
 **S.** Sí, me gusta. **  
Q**. Jejeje. **  
S.** Quieres una copa? **  
Q**. Sí, pero primero iré al baño, me esperas?  
 **S.** Claro nena, estaré en la barra.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Q…

Santana tomó de la cintura a Quinn y la besó.

 **S.** No tardes.  
 **Q.** No.

Quinn se dirigió rápidamente al baño y ahí le marcó al rubio.

 **Sam.** Dónde estás? **  
Q.** Vete.  
 **Sam.** Qué? **  
Q**. Mi esposa está en el bar, no quiero que sepa que estoy aquí contigo, puedo quedarme sin un quinto.  
 **Sam.** Está aquí? Quién es?  
 **Q.** Eso no importa, vete por favor.  
 **Sam.** Pero Quinn!  
 **Q.** Vete, luego te invito a donde quieras, te lo prometo.  
 **Sam.** A dónde yo quiera?  
 **Q**. Que sí.  
 **Sam**. Ok, esperaré tu llamada.

Quinn colgó y luego de echar agua a su rostro, finalmente salió al encuentro de la morena.

 **Q.** Listo.  
 **S.** Tardaste.  
 **Q.** Tuve que esperar mi turno.  
 **S.** Te pedí un trago.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

La rubia lo tomó rápidamente.

 **S.** Hey jajaja te vas a embriagar. **  
Q**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** Ven aquí. (besándola)  
 **P.** Woooohhh no pierdes el tiempo.  
 **S.** Jajaja, ella es mi esposa, de quien te platiqué.  
 **P.** Ohhh, hola soy Noah, amigo de Santana desde tiempos inmemorables.  
 **Q.** Quinn Fabray.  
 **P.** Te conozco?  
 **Q.** Mmm? No, para nada.  
 **P.** Tu rostro me parece familiar.  
 **Q.** Tal vez me estés confundiendo.  
 **P.** Sí, tal vez.  
 **S.** Hey, si sigues viendo de esa manera a mi esposa te voy a dar un puñetazo.  
 **P.** Lo siento, jajaja.  
 **X.** La cuenta de la 3.  
 **P.** Ahora vuelvo.  
 **Q.** Nunca me imaginé que te gustara venir a estos lugares.  
 **S.** Es el bar de Puck. **  
Q**. Pues sí pero eres millonaria y este lugar es... **  
S.** Donde me siento a gusto.  
 **Q**. Ohhh y de dónde conoces a Puck?  
 **S.** Sus padres fueron empleados de Norah por muchos años hasta que Puck y su padre pusieron este bar, lo conozco desde que éramos niños. **  
Q**. Ah.  
 **S.** Puckerman es medio hermano del novio de Marley.  
 **Q**. Ya veo.  
 **S.** Jejeje te estoy aburriendo? **  
Q**. No, para nada. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Vamos a brindar. **  
Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque me encontraste. **  
Q**. Jejeje, ok.  
 **S.** Salud, hermosa princesa.  
 **Q**. Salud!

Luego de muchas copas más...

 **S**. Estoy un poco ebria. **  
Q**. Un poco? Jajaja estás muy ebria.  
 **S.** Jajaja tú también y me fascinas.  
 **Q**. Bésame.

Santana besó apasionada y descuidadamente a la rubia.

 **Q**. Vámonos de aquí.  
 **S.** Ok, pagaré la cuenta.

Las chicas salieron del bar tambaleándose.

 **S.** A dónde quieres ir?  
 **Q.** Mmm no lo sé.  
 **S.** Bueno, en el camino lo pensamos, súbete a mi auto. **  
Q**. Y el mío?  
 **S.** Mañana mando por él. **  
Q**. Ok.

Santana acompañó a Quinn al lado del copiloto para abrirle la puerta, pero antes aprovechó para besarla.

 **S.** Me estoy volviendo adicta a tus besos.  
 **Q**. Solo a mis besos?  
 **S.** No, a todo de ti.

Santana comenzó a subirle el vestido a la rubia para encontrarse con su centro.

 **S.** Te pusiste ropa interior? La otra la dejaste en mi casa  
 **Q.** Traía ropa limpia en mi auto.  
 **S.** Y eso?  
 **Q**. Cuando voy a la casa de Rachel me llevo ropa.  
 **S.** Oh.  
 **Q**. Te estorba?  
 **S.** No sabes cuánto. **  
Q**. Ahhhh, mmm.  
 **S.** Quiero hacértelo.  
 **Q**. Aquí?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **Q**. Jejeje entremos al auto.

Santana entró primero y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y le indicó a Quinn que se sentara sobre ella y cerraron la puerta del auto.

 **S.** Te deseo.

Y ahí comenzó la pasión, besos profundos y apasionados, caricias sobre la piel expuesta y la no expuesta.

Quinn comenzó a hurgar entre la ropa interior de Santana para sacarle el pene, entonces lo comenzó a estimular mientras no dejaba de besar a la morena.

 **S.** Tienes un rico trasero. **  
Q**. Sigue tócandolo, mmm, te estás poniendo dura.  
 **S.** Y tú muy húmeda.

Quinn hizo a un lado su ropa interior y llevó su centro hasta el pene de Santana.

 **S.** Me quieres dentro de ti?  
 **Q**. Esto te dice algo?  
 **S.** Mmmmm.

Quinn comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente.

 **Q**. Me... me gusta mucho como me roza.  
 **S.** Te deseo tanto.

Santana bajó el vestido y el sostén de la rubia para que sus senos quedaran en libertad, luego comenzó a chuparle los pezones.

 **Q.** Dios! (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Te sientes deliciosa.

Quinn incrementó la velocidad.  
 **  
S.** Sí nena, móntame así. **  
Q**. Ahhh.

La latina continuó chupándole los senos a su esposa, cuando de pronto escuchó que tocaban a la ventanilla del auto, sin soltar el pezón de la rubia, volteó para ver de qué se trataba.  
 **  
Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **X.** Salga del auto.  
 **S.** Diablos, es la policía.  
 **Q.** Ay no!

Quinn se cubrió rápidamente y se retiró de encima de Santana, la latina ocultó su erección, respiró un poco y bajó del auto.

 **S**. Pasa algo, oficial?

El policía de inmediato volteó a Santana para colocarle unas esposas.  
 **  
X**. Está usted arrestada por sostener relaciones sexuales en un lugar público, tiene el derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno de oficio.  
 **S**. Qué?

El otro oficial hizo lo mismo con Quinn y amabas fueron subidas a una patrulla.  
 **  
Q**. No puedo creerlo, y todo por tu culpa!  
 **S.** Mi culpa? **  
Q**. Qué vergüenza! **  
S.** Maldita sea.

Al llegar a la estación de policía, de inmediato fueron llevadas a una celda donde varias mujeres ya estaban ahí.

 **S.** Creo que ya se me cortó la borrachera.  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío, que gente tan horrible. **  
X.** Te escuché, rubia.  
 **S.** Cierra la boca, nos vas a meter en más problemas. **  
Xx**. Uyy, ustedes huelen a riquillas.  
 **Q.** Aléjese de mí, auxilio, auxilio!  
 **S.** Tranquila Quinn. (cubriéndola)  
 **Xz**. Sí, definitivamente son ricas.  
 **S.** Ven, vamos a sentarnos.  
 **Q.** Huele horrible, Santana, sácame de aquí.  
 **S**. Sí, voy a pedir que me dejen hacer una llamada, es mi derecho. **  
X**. Por qué los trajeron acá? Acaso se pelearon en algún bar?  
 **S.** No, fue por otra cosa.  
 **Q**. Háblale al policía.  
 **S.** Oficial, oficial!  
 **XX**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Necesito hacer una llamada, tengo derecho a hacer una llamada.  
 **XX**. Permítame.  
 **Xz**. Uy, esos zapatos son buenos, y siento que me pueden quedar.  
 **Q.** Aléjese de mí, auxilio, auxilio, sáquenme de aquí! (tomando los barrotes de la celda)  
 **S**. Hey, deja en paz a mi esposa.  
 **X**. Esposa? Jajajaja son lesbianas?  
 **Q.** Claro que no!  
 **X.** No?  
 **S.** Quinn! **  
Q**. Ella tiene pene! **  
S.** Por Dios. (negando con la cabeza) **  
Xz**. Vaya, vaya, qué agradable sorpresa.  
 **XX.** Venga conmigo, hará su llamada. **  
Q.** Yo también voy, es mi derecho.  
 **XX**. Ok, venga conmigo también.

Las chicas fueron al teléfono.

 **S.** Con un demonio, Jesse no me contesta.  
 **Q**. Sigue intentado. **  
S.** Nada, y si le hablamos a tu papá? **  
Q**. Estás loca? Claro que no.  
 **S.** Bueno, entonces intenta llamándole a Rachel.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Pero nada.  
 **  
S**. Es muy raro que ninguno de ésos dos contesten, crees que estén juntos? **  
Q**. No lo sé... Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?  
 **S.** Le llamaré a Marley, es la única que nos puede sacar de aquí.

Para fortuna de las chicas, Marley contestó la llamada de Santana y quedó en ir a la estación de policía por ellas.

Luego de hacer la llamada, las chicas regresaron a la celda.

 **Xz.** Y por qué están aquí? **  
Q**. No es de tu incumbencia.  
 **Xz**. Awww, la princesa se quiere poner ruda, yo que tú tendría más cuidado.  
 **S.** Hey, tranquila.  
 **Xx**. Yo estoy aquí porque me tomaron desprevenida, soy prostituta.  
 **Q.** Se nota.  
 **S.** Quinn! **  
X**. Yo tuve una pelea con mi vecina. **  
Xz**. Yo estafé a un tipo.  
 **S**. Estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales en el auto y nos sorprendieron.  
 **Q**. Santana, cállate.

Las tres presas se rieron a carcajadas.

 **Xx**. Acaso tienen 16 años?  
 **Q.** Claro que no!  
 **Xz**. Eso sólo lo hacen los adolescentes.  
 **S.** No lo creo.  
 **X.** Al menos valió la pena? Fue bueno?  
 **S.** Apenas empezábamos. (mueca)

Nuevamente las 3 chicas se rieron a carcajadas.

 **Q**. No le veo la gracia.  
 **X.** Entonces tienes un pene?  
 **S.** Sí. (rodando los ojos)  
 **X**. Te importaría enseñárnoslo? Nunca he visto a una chica con pene.  
 **S**. Pues...  
 **Q**. Pero qué te pasa? Claro que no verás el pene de mi esposa, que no escuchaste? Estamos casadas.

Santana sintió muy bien al escuchar a Quinn.

 **Xx**. Pero no tendría nada de malo, yo también lo quiero ver.  
 **Q.** Pues no verán a mi esposa desnuda por nada del mundo y es mi última palabra, Santana ven aquí, no quiero que estés cerca de esas mujeres.  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana se acercó a Quinn.

 **Q**. Espero que tu amiga no tarde mucho en llegar, aquí huele a orines. **  
S.** En serio pensabas que les iba a mostrar mi pene?  
 **Q**. Eres muy presumida con respecto a eso, claro que se los mostrarías.  
 **S**. No nena, es tuyo, solo tuyo.  
 **Q**. Más te vale.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.

La latina abrazó a Quinn para confortarla.

 **Q.** Espero no salir en el periódico mañana, sería mi ruina, imagínate que todo mi círculo social se enterara de esto, Dios mío por qué me pasan éstas cosas? **  
S.** No vi a ningún reportero.  
 **Q**. Me quiero morir!

Luego de algunas cuantas horas, las chicas fueron llamadas para salir de la celda.  
 **  
Q**. Por fin!  
 **Xx**. Hey amigas, no se olviden de nosotras! **  
X**. Sí, ayúdennos.  
 **Q**. Amigas?  
 **S.** No se preocupen chicas yo las voy a sacar de aquí.  
 **Xz**. Gracias.  
 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Qué?

Al salir.

 **S.** Marley, no sabes el gusto que me da verte.  
 **Q.** Hasta que por fin nos sacaste de aquí, creí que eras más eficiente.  
 **M.** Tranquila, hice lo mejor que pude, tuve que ir por el abogado para que agilizar los trámites, y él vive al otro lado de la ciudad, gracias a Dios que pudimos pagar una fianza para que la dejaran salir lo antes posible, sólo a ustedes se les ocurre tener sexo dentro del auto afuera de un bar.  
 **Q.** Es culpa de Santana!  
 **S.** Otra vez con eso? **  
Q**. Llévame a mi casa por favor, necesito ducharme de inmediato, siento ese horrible olor en toda mi piel.  
 **M**. Sí, vamos a que nos entreguen sus cosas.

Minutos después.

 **Q.** Y mi reloj?  
 **S.** Aquí está. **  
Q**. Ay, qué alivio.  
 **M.** Vámonos.  
 **S.** Espera...

Santana se acercó con el oficial del mostrador y luego de hablar unos minutos con él, le dio una fuerte cantidad de dinero y firmó unos papeles.  
 **  
M**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, sólo pagué la fianza de las tres chicas que estaban con nosotras en la celda, se los prometí y se los cumplí. **  
M**. Qué bien. **  
Q**. Agh, eres increíble.

En la casa de Quinn.

 **S.** Te veo mañana. **  
Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Estás enojada? **  
Q**. No.  
 **S.** Mandaré a uno de mis empleados por tu auto para que te lo traiga a la casa, aquí traigo las llaves.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Jejeje fue una noche épica. **  
Q**. Estás desquiciada!  
 **S.** Hasta mañana princesa.

Santana tomó a Quinn de la cintura y la besó con pasión.

 **S.** Sueña con los angelitos.

La rubia no contestó nada y entró a la casa.  
 **  
S.** Listo, vámonos.  
 **M**. Esa mujer te tiene loca.  
 **S.** Sí, muy loca.

En la habitación de la rubia.

 **Q.** Maldita Santana, ella es la causa de todos mis problemas, la odio, la odio.

En el auto.

 **M.** Jajaja en serio te desconozco, siempre has sido muy responsable y ahora hasta a la cárcel vas a parar por andar con esa chica.  
 **S.** Lo sé, hasta yo me desconozco, jamás me imaginé que nos fueran a sorprender. **  
M**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Por cierto, quiero que mañana temprano hables de lo que te pedí con el jefe de recursos humanos. **  
M**. Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Sí, mi esposa quiere dinero, se lo voy a dar. **  
M.** Ok.

Al día siguiente.

 **Ru**. Quinn, aún en cama?  
 **Q.** Papá! (tocándose la cabeza)  
 **Ru**. Estás cruda?  
 **Q.** Es que Santana y yo...  
 **Ru**. Ahora te convertirás en una alcohólica?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Ru**. Tienes 5 minutos para bajar a desayunar.  
 **Q.** Sí.

En el comedor...

 **Bl.** Jajajaja qué carita.  
 **Q**. Cierra el pico.  
 **My**. Jajajaja miren lo que salió en el periódico.  
 **Bl**. Desde cuándo lees el periódico? **  
My**. Desde que tengo acciones en la bolsa de valores.  
 **Bl.** Que tienes qué?  
 **My.** Soy visionario, a tu edad seré millonario, ya lo verás.  
 **Q**. Y qué dice?  
 **My.** Que encontraron a una pareja de mujeres teniendo sexo en un auto afuera de un bar. **  
Bl.** Jajaja en serio?  
 **Q**. Qué? Vienen los nombres?  
 **My**. No, y es una lástima.  
 **Bl.** Jajaja ya me imagino las caras de las mujeres ésas cuando las sorprendieron.  
 **Q.** Cielos...  
 **Ru**. Basta de pláticas, a desayunar.  
 **Q**. Papá, me puedes prestar uno de tus autos? **  
Ru**. No!  
 **Ju**. Ay Quinn, ya no atosigues a tu padre con lo mismo. **  
Q**. Mmm.

Más tarde la rubia recibió una llamada de su mejor amiga.

 **R**. Hey Quinn, cómo estás?  
 **Q**. Con una enorme vergüenza, y por qué diablos no contestaste el teléfono anoche?  
 **R.** Tú marcaste? Bueno vi varias llamadas perdidas pero nunca me imaginé que fueras tú, pasó algo?  
 **Q.** Nos metieron a mí y a Santana a la cárcel.  
 **R**. Quéeeee?  
 **Q**. Como lo oyes, fue la peor vergüenza de mi vida.  
 **R.** Pues qué hicieron?  
 **Q.** Estábamos haciéndolo en el auto de Santana.  
 **R.** Jajajaja qué?  
 **Q.** No le veo la gracia.  
 **R.** Jajajaja qué emoción, cuéntamelo todo.

En la oficina de Santana.

 **S.** Me imaginé que estarías con la enana.  
 **J.** Sí, por eso no escuché el teléfono.  
 **S.** Y cómo te fue, acaso ya?  
 **J**. No, jajajaja yo sí me estoy tomando mi tiempo, no como tú y Quinn.  
 **S**. Y no me arrepiento de nada, ella es sensacional, todo el día estoy pensando en ella.  
 **J.** Te estás obsesionando demasiado.  
 **S.** Tal vez, creo que es como una droga para mí, cada día la deseo más.  
 **J.** Esa chica será tu perdición.  
 **S.** Nah, no lo creo. **  
M**. Santana, ya hablé con el jefe de recursos humanos y tiene todo listo, sólo falta que le llames a tu esposa.  
 **S.** Y en este preciso momento lo haré.

La latina tomó su teléfono y le marcó a su esposa. ****

 **Q**. _Ash, es Santana..._ Hola.  
 **S**. Buenos días princesa, cómo amaneciste? **  
Q.** Con algo de resaca, pero por fortuna ya estoy mejor luego de que me tomé unos analgésicos.  
 **S.** Me da gusto, necesito que vengas al hotel.  
 **Q**. Para qué?  
 **S.** Confía en mí.  
 **Q**. Ok, puedes mandar a alguien por mí? Te recuerdo que mi auto se quedó afuera del bar de tu amigo.  
 **S.** Claro nena, mandaré a un chofer y otra persona por tu auto.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Nos vemos al rato. **  
Q**. Sí.

La llamada terminó.  
 **  
Q**. Y ahora qué querrá?

Justo en ese momento la llamada de Sam entró.

 **Q**. Hola.  
Sam. Mi amor, ya no me llamaste, cómo te fue ayer con tu esposa? Acaso se dio cuenta de que estábamos juntos?  
 **Q.** Hola Sam, no, es bastante tonta y ni siquiera notó que yo estaba ahí antes que ella, le dije que la había seguido y se tragó el cuento.  
 **Sam**. Qué alivio, te quedaste mucho tiempo ahí con ella?  
 **Q.** No, para nada, tomamos un par de copas y después me trajo a la casa.  
Sam. Ahhh, mi amor, mis padres salieron de viaje, crees que puedas venir esta tarde a visitarme?  
 **Q.** Pues no lo sé, Santana va mandar a alguien por mí y de seguro va querer que vayamos a comer juntas, pero si me puedo deshacer de ella te aviso.  
 **Sam**. Mmm ok, ojalá puedas venir.  
 **Q.** Lo intentaré.  
 **Sam**. Bye mi amor.  
 **Q.** Bye Sammy.

Más tarde el chofer de Santana llegó por la rubia, de inmediato fueron al hotel donde la latina ya la estaba esperando.

 **S.** Hola belleza.  
 **Q**. Hola.  
 **S.** Salúdame.

Quinn se acercó a Santana y picoteó sus labios.

 **S.** Siéntate por favor, necesito hablar contigo.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Verás, tú y yo tenemos un trato sobre nuestro matrimonio. **  
Q**. Tenemos? Más bien tú y mi padre tienen un trato acerca de nuestro matrimonio.  
 **S.** Ok, ok... Pues bien, quiero que los días que nos restan de convivencia los pasemos de una manera agradable, estos últimos días creo que han sido buenos para nosotras, nos hemos acercado y lo de ayer fue algo muy chistoso.  
 **Q.** Chistoso? Fue humillante.  
 **S.** Jajaja ay Quinnie... En fin, eres mi esposa y como mi esposa debes de tener ciertos privilegios, la verdad es que no me gusta que le pidas dinero tu papá porque sabemos de antemano que te lo negará, pero tampoco quiero que se enoje si yo te lo doy así como así, él desea que tú seas alguien en la vida y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, así que aquí tienes.

Santana le acercó unos papeles.

 **Q**. El divorcio? Me estás dando el divorcio?  
 **S.** No nena, aún falta mucho para eso, lo que quiero es darte empleo. **  
Q**. Empleo?  
 **S.** Sí, para que tengas dinero. **  
Q**. Le estás dando empleo a tu esposa? No puedo creer que me humilles de esa manera.  
 **S.** No me malinterpretes, te estoy dando empleo para que puedas tener dinero, y tu padre crea que por fin estás haciendo algo con tu vida, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que venir a trabajar. **  
Q**. No entiendo. **  
S.** Necesito que firmes este contrato laboral en donde queda claro lo que vas a ganar por trabajar para mí, pero ya te lo dije, eso no quiere decir que tengas que venir a trabajar, es sólo para que tu padre se quede tranquilo y no piense que te estoy dando dinero fácil.  
 **Q**. Ohhh, y cuánto dinero se supone que voy a ganar.  
 **S.** Mira, aquí dice la cantidad.

A la rubia casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio la cantidad de ceros.

 **S.** Lo firmas?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí. (sonriendo)

La rubia firmó varios papeles sin leerlos.

 **S.** Mira, te voy a entregar las tarjetas crédito y éste es el número de cuenta donde se depositará tu sueldo.  
 **Q.** Santana, mil gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces!  
 **S.** Eso sí, tendrás que venir conmigo por las mañanas para que tu padre no sospeche.  
 **Q**. Sí, claro que sí.  
 **S.** Estás feliz?  
 **Q.** No sabes cuánto, eres maravillosa, Santana.

La rubia se abalanzó contra la latina y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente.

 **S.** Mmm, qué rico.

Quinn comenzó a subir el vestido de la latina.

 **S.** Qué haces?  
 **Q**. Alguna vez has tenido sexo en tu oficina?  
 **S.** Nunca.

La chica de ojos verdes sacó el pene de la morena de su ropa interior y luego se arrodilló mientas Santana seguía sentada.

 **Q**. No sabes lo mucho que lo vas a disfrutar...  
 **S.** Oh cielos.

Quinn estimuló el pene de su esposa hasta que estaba totalmente erecto y poco a poco fue acercando su boca hasta la cabeza del miembro, le dio unas pequeñas lamidas para después comenzar a introducirlo en su boca.

 **S.** Ohhh, mmm sí.  
 **Q.** Será la mejor mamada que alguien te haya dado en tu vida.

Quinn chupó una y otra vez el pene de Santana, jugaba con su lengua por toda la longitud del falo, mientras lo jalaba con su mano.

 **S.** Mmmmm.  
 **Q**. Te gusta?  
 **S.** No pares nena, sigue así, mmmm.

Quinn incrementó la velocidad e intentaba abarcar todo el pene de Santana con su boca, pero le era imposible.

 **S.** Te ves tan sexy...  
 **Q**. Mmmm qué rico sabes.  
 **S.** Ahhh...  
 **Q**. No te vengas, cógeme.

Esas fueron palabras de oro para Santana, se paró y llevó a la rubia contra su escritorio, se colocó detrás de ella para subirle su vestido y bajarle la ropa interior.

 **S.** Delicioso trasero.  
 **Q.** Mételo.

Santana lamió la vagina de la chica y luego tomó su pene y lo llevó al centro de Quinn para penetrarlo.

 **Q.** Ahhh!  
 **S.** Mmmm qué rico.  
 **Q.** Hazlo fuerte, muy fuerte!  
 **S.** Sí!

Las embestidas de la latina eran rápidas y profundas, Quinn sentía que tocaba el cielo, estaba sumamente excitada.

 **Q**. Me voy a venir, ahhh dios, ahhhh!

Santana al sentir que las paredes de la rubia comenzaban a apretar más a su miembro tampoco aguantó mucho y descargó su eyaculación dentro de la chica.  
 **  
Q**. Ahhh, Santana!  
 **S.** Lo lamento, no alcancé a salirme. **  
Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Me encantas.  
 **Q**. Bésame más.

Luego de varios besos y de que Quinn fuera al baño.  
 **  
Q**. Vamos a comer? **  
S.** No puedo, para mi desgracia tengo una comida de negocios en un rato más, pero podemos ir a cenar si así lo quieres, aquí están las llaves de tu auto.  
 **Q**. Ok, me avisas.  
 **S.** Qué harás ahora?  
 **Q**. Voy invitar a Rachel a comer, hace mucho que no lo hago.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok, te diviertes. **  
Q**. Sí, mil gracias.  
 **S.** Al rato te llamo.  
 **Q**. Ok, bye. (besándola)  
 **S**. Bye, hermosa.

Quinn salió.  
 **  
S**. Lo dicho, el dinero es su afrodisiaco favorito.

En los pasillos.  
 **  
Q**. Rachel?  
 **R.** Hola Quinn. **  
Q.** Paso por ti en media hora, nos vamos a ir de compras y a comer.  
 **R.** Y eso? **  
Q**. Jajajaja por fin estoy cosechando los frutos de estar casada con una millonaria, la muy tonta me ha dado mucho dinero y tú y yo nos lo vamos a gastar.  
 **R.** Sí!  
 **Q**. Por fin tengo lo que merezco.

 _Continuará…_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de las protagonistas?**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios de ánimo para mi país, sé que saldremos adelante de ésta porque los mexicanos somos fuertes, una vez más muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Próxima actualización de Destinos Paralelos en camino, aunque ya no les guste mucho esa historia.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.** _


	6. Excesos

**_Volví con la actualización de la historia, gracias por esperar._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Excesos.**

 **R**. Te lo dije, te dije que podrías recibir muchos privilegios por parte de Santana si te portabas bien con ella, pero no me imaginé que fueran a ser tantos.  
 **Q.** Ni yo, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan feliz, al fin voy a poder comprarme todo lo que quiera, y lo mejor de todo es que papá creerá que por fin estoy haciendo algo con mi vida.  
 **R.** En serio piensas que no va a sospechar nada?  
 **Q**. Claro que no lo hará, porque Santana será quien le diga que ya estoy trabajando para ella, crees que dude de la palabra de mi esposa? **  
** **R**. No, supongo que no. **  
** **Q**. Ya deja de ser tan pesimista y mejor vamos a seguir probándonos ropa.  
 **R**. Jejejeje ok... Por cierto, creo que deberías de comprarle algo a tu esposa.  
 **Q**. Y para qué? No creo que a ella le haga falta algo.  
 **R.** No es por eso, sólo es para que le des un detalle como agradecimiento por las tarjetas de crédito que te dio, así no te verás tan interesada y creerá que piensas en ella.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, lo haré.

Luego de varias horas de compras.  
 **  
** **R.** Ya vamos a comer, de verdad estoy con un apetito enorme, tanto caminar ya me dio mucha hambre.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí, qué te parece si vamos al nuevo restaurante que acaban de abrir?  
 **R.** Perfecto.

En ese momento la rubia recibió la llamada de su ex novio.  
 **  
** **Q**. Diablos, le tengo que contestar o si no, no va a dejar de molestar en todo el día.  
 **R.** En serio no sé en qué momento decidiste volver a tener contacto con ese idiota.

Quinn contestó.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Sam**. Hey mi amor, cómo estás? Desde el otro día que nos vimos en el bar ya no he tenido noticias tuyas, estás bien?  
 **Q.** Sí, de hecho en este momento estoy con Rachel, salimos a hacer unas compras.  
 **Sam**. Compras? No me digas que ya tienes dinero.  
 **Q.** Sí... Santana me dio algo.  
 **Sam.** En serio? Esa es una noticia maravillosa.  
 **Q.** Sí, supongo.  
 **Sam**. Dónde están? Quiero unirme a ustedes a festejar. **  
** **Q**. Quieres venir?  
 **R.** _No_. (susurrándole)  
 **Sam.** Claro, recuerda que me prometiste que me invitarías algo si te dejaba a solas en el bar con tu esposa. **  
** **Q**. Mmm ok, alcanzamos en…

La llamada terminó.

 **R.** En serio? No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer, imagínate si Santana se da cuenta de que sigues saliendo con el idiota de tu ex novio.  
 **Q.** Ella no lo va a saber.  
 **R.** Y cómo estás tan segura de eso? No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ella mande a alguien a vigilarte?  
 **Q.** No, sinceramente no creo que llegue a tanto  
 **R.** Pues por tu bien yo espero lo mismo, porque si ella se da cuenta que tú sigues haciendo tonterías con el tipo que te puso los cuernos, ella no se va tocar el corazón.  
 **Q.** Exagerada, Santana es un pan de dios.

En el restaurante.

 **Sam**. Wooow, el lugar es fantástico, me encanta.  
 **R.** Sí, ya noté que pediste el platillo más caro. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Sam.** Acaso tú lo vas a pagar? No verdad, entonces no digas nada y cierra la boca.  
 **R.** Ciérrala tú, ah pero si no puedes, la tienes enorme y es prácticamente imposible que lo hagas.  
 **Sam**. Hablas del tamaño de mi boca? Acaso has visto en un espejo el enorme tamaño de tu nariz?  
 **R.** Es tan enorme como mi talento, cosa que no puedo decir de ti, porque eres un mediocre inútil bueno para nada.  
 **Sam.** Eres una...  
 **Q.** Basta! O se callan o aquí los dejo a solas y a ver cómo se las arreglan para pagar la cuenta.  
 **Sam**. Lo siento mi amor, pero tu amiga me saca de quicio.  
 **R.** Quién lo dice. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q.** Rachel, ya sí?  
 **R.** Ok, ok.  
 **Sam**. Terminando de comer podemos ir a un bar a tomar unas copas, qué dicen?  
 **R.** Tú vas a invitarnos? Y con invitarnos quiero decir pagar la cuenta.  
 **Sam.** No, pero tal vez la puedas pagar tú.  
 **R.** Claro que puedo, te recuerdo que yo sí trabajo. **  
** **Q.** Yaaaa! No me echan a perder la comida, iremos un rato a un bar, pero sólo un rato eh, porque tengo que regresar temprano a casa cuando Santana también lo haga.  
 **Sam.** Ok amor.

Luego del comer unos platillos muy deliciosos y bastante caros, el trío se fue directamente a un bar a pasar el rato.  
 **  
** **R**. Mi bebida está deliciosa, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una así como hoy.  
 **Sam**. Tal vez es porque es gratis.  
 **R.** Sí verdad? Supongo que a ti te supo a gloria la comida, porque devoraste todo lo que tenías enfrente.  
 **Q.** Que acaso ustedes dos no pueden estar cinco minutos sin pelear? Qué les pasó? Si antes se llevaban bastante bien.  
 **R.** Éste idiota cayó de mi gracia cuando te puso el cuerno.  
 **Sam**. Ya les dije que fue un malentendido. **  
** **R**. Qué tiene de malentendido el haberte encontrado encima de una rubia teniendo relaciones sexuales?  
 **Sam.** Pues... la chica se aprovechó de mi estado de embriaguez.  
 **R**. Mira, pobre de ti.  
 **Q**. No vuelvo a invitarlos a los dos juntos a salir a ningún lado, son insoportables. **  
** **R.** Por mí no hay ningún problema, al contrario me harías un gran favor.  
 **Sam.** Igual a mí.

 _ **No lo puedo creer, claro que son ustedes!**_ _ **  
**_  
Los tres chicos voltearon al escuchar esa voz.

 **R**. Brittany? **  
** **B**. Ésa soy yo.  
 **Sam**. Hey, pero si es la famosísima Brittany S. Pierce.  
 **B.** Jajajaja, eso de famosísima está demás.  
 **Sam**. Claro que no y lo sabes.  
 **R**. Hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos en la ciudad, cómo has estado?  
 **B**. Ocupadísima, esto de ser una genio es bastante agobiante.  
 **R.** Me imagino.  
 **B.** Quinn, no me vas a saludar?  
 **Q.** Claro, hola.

La chica de ojos verdes le dio una sonrisa falsa a Brittany.

 **B.** No saben el gusto que me da ver a mis ex compañeros de preparatoria, la última vez que los vi fue hace como dos años en la reunión de generación, qué han hecho en todo este tiempo?  
 **R.** Pues... trabajo para mis padres, en su empresa, ya sabes. (alzando los hombros)  
 **B.** Qué bien, me imagino que terminaste la universidad con excelentes calificaciones.  
 **R.** Bueno, no creo que hayan sido tan buenas como las tuyas, pero la terminé.  
 **B.** Pues qué te puedo decir? El descubrir ser una genio de un día para otro ha sido bastante extraño y sin esforzarme mucho terminé la universidad con honores antes de tiempo y acabo de terminar una maestría, ahora comenzaré con un doctorado.  
 **Sam.** Wooow.  
 **B.** Pero creo que eso tendrá que esperar un poco porque estoy por lanzar una nueva aplicación para mi compañía y tendré que estar viajando constantemente a Japón para el desarrollo de ésta.  
 **Sam.** Wooow. **  
** **B.** Y ustedes dos, siguen juntos?  
 **Sam.** Sí.  
 **Q.** No.  
 **B.** Mmmm?  
 **Sam**. Lo que Quinn quiere decir es que decidimos darnos un tiempo, pero el amor entre nosotros continúa igual o más fuerte que antes.

La rubia y la morena voltearon a ver al chico con una cara de extrañes total.

 **B.** Ya veo, ustedes son el uno para el otro, de seguro regresarán más pronto de lo que creen.  
 **Sam.** Espero que sí.  
 **B.** Y ya están trabajando como Rachel?  
 **Sam**. No, por el momento yo estoy en el desarrollo de un proyecto personal.  
 **B.** Ohhh y tú Quinnie? **  
** **Q.** Estoy trabajando para... para... mejor dicho, estoy trabajando con mi esposa en su cadena de hoteles.  
 **B.** Esposa?  
 **Q.** Así es.  
 **B.** Te casaste? **  
** **Q.** Sí, hace un par de días.

Quinn le mostró su lindo anillo de bodas.

 **B.** Pero y lo que acaba de decir Sam?  
 **Q.** Él continúa teniendo la esperanza de volver conmigo, aún no acepta que esté casada.  
 **Sam**. Qué?  
 **B.** Vaya, jamás me imaginé que estuvieras casada y mucho menos con una mujer, cuándo descubriste que eras bicuriosa como yo?  
 **Q.** Cuando conocí a mi esposa.  
 **B.** Amor a primera vista?  
 **Q.** Definitivamente.  
 **R.** Tal vez conozcas a su esposa, es Santana López, la heredera de Norah McMahon.  
 **B.** No la conozco personalmente, pero he escuchado de ella, he utilizado algunos de sus salones de eventos en sus hoteles para la presentación de los productos y servicios de mi compañía a empresarios.  
 **R**. Ohhh.  
 **Q**. Tal vez en otra ocasión te la presente.  
 **B**. Claro que sí, sería un placer.  
 **Sam.** Emmm te invitamos una copa, aceptas?  
 **B.** Con gusto. (sonriendo)

Minutos más tarde Rachel y Quinn fueron al baño.

 **Q.** Aghhh maldita sea, no soporto a esa idiota, la odio, la odio.  
 **R.** Pero por qué? Ella no nos ha hecho nada.  
 **Q.** Que ya no recuerdas que en la preparatoria siempre intentaba quitarme la capitanía de las animadoras?  
 **R.** No lo hacía de mala fe, recuerda que es muy buena bailarina.  
 **Q.** Como sea, también me arrebató el ser la presidenta de la asociación de alumnos.  
 **R.** Su discurso fue más convincente que el tuyo, y no hablemos de sus promesas de campaña.  
 **Q.** Se suponía que era una tonta y resultó ser una genio.  
 **R.** Pero eso fue innato.  
 **Q.** Y... pues me choca!  
 **R.** Pero por qué? Creo que deberías de admirarla como yo, no cualquiera a los 19 años crea una aplicación súper innovadora la cual la convirtió inmediatamente en millonaria y posteriormente en una de las dueñas de las compañías más importantes en el mundo del internet.  
 **Q.** Ya ve y bésale los pies!  
 **R.** Por Dios! Pero si sólo estás celosa de ella. **  
** **Q**. Claro que no!  
 **R.** Claro que sí!  
 **Q.** No, simplemente no entiendo el porqué una tipa como ella lo tiene todo y yo no tengo nada.  
 **R.** Bueno, tal vez porque ella se ha esforzado en crear algo, en cambio tú el único esfuerzo que haces es al firmar los recibos de la tarjeta de crédito jajajajajaja.  
 **Q.** Muuuuy chistosa.  
 **R.** Ya relájate, yo que tú veía todo este asunto de otra manera, eres la esposa de una mujer multimillonaria, te aseguro que la fortuna de Santana es inmensamente mayor a la de Brittany.  
 **Q.** Bueno, creo que tienes razón, por fin dices algo coherente.  
 **R.** Lo hago, ahora tranquilízate y vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos, ah y haz lo mejor que puedes hacer en situaciones como éstas, sé una hipócrita.  
 **Q.** Eso me sale naturalmente.  
 **R.** Jajajaja.

Las chicas regresaron con los rubios a la mesa, luego tomaron unos cuantos tragos más y finalmente se despidieron.

 **Sam.** Cuándo te veo?  
 **Q**. No lo sé, en estos días me iré de luna de miel con Santana y…  
 **Sam**. Que qué? Cómo que te vas a ir de luna de miel con esa mujer? Te estás acostando con ella?  
 **Q.** Ya te dije que no, pero el llevarme de luna de miel es algo que ella quiere hacer y mientras me siga dando dinero no podré negarme, no te preocupes no me voy a acostar con ella.  
 **Sam**. Me lo prometes?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí.  
 **Sam**. Te amo. (enorme sonrisa)

El rubio se acercó a la chica de ojos verdes con la intención de besarla, pero ésta de inmediato se retiró.

 **Sam.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** No puedo hacerlo, y mucho menos ahora que tenemos dinero, imagínate si es verdad lo que Rachel piensa, eso de que tal vez Santana me haya mandado seguir, no nos convendría que nos vieran haciendo esto, de inmediato le irían con el chisme y adiós lujos.  
 **Sam.** Tienes razón, no podemos arriesgarnos, pero algún día nos podemos ver en un lugar a solas y…  
 **Q.** Ya veremos.  
 **Sam.** Ok, te amo Quinn.  
 **R.** Ya nos vamos?  
 **Q.** Sí, adiós Sammy.  
 **Sam.** Bye.

En el auto de la rubia...

 **R.** Estás jugando con fuego al seguir viendo a ése boca de trucha.  
 **Q.** Le debía un favor, ya se lo pagué, ya no volveré a salir con él.  
 **R.** Segura?  
 **Q.** Sí. **  
** **R**. Eso espero.

La rubia llegó a su casa con un montón de bolsas con ropa y otras cosas.

 **Bl**. Jajaja, qué es todo esto?  
 **Q**. Ya tengo dinero querido hermano, la mujer con la que me casé por fin soltó los dólares.  
 **Bl**. Wooow.  
 **Q.** Y como eres mi hermanito consentido, te traje un regalo.  
 **Bl.** Mis guantes de box! **  
** **Q**. Sí, según los de la tienda de deportes son de los mejores, espero que sigas entrenando mucho para que le vuelvas a partir la cara a los idiotas que te acosan.  
 **Bl**. Cuenta con ello.  
 **My**. Qué pasa, por qué tanto alboroto? Vaya, fuiste de compras?  
 **Q.** Así es.  
 **My**. Y de dónde sacaste el dinero? No me digas que abriste la caja fuerte de papá.  
 **Q.** No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no, mi esposa me dio dinero y con eso pude comprar estas cosas.  
 **My.** Te dio dinero? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Bl.** Estás sordo? Claro que le dio. **  
** **My**. Y a cambio de qué? **  
** **Q**. De nada, es mi esposa y por eso lo hace.  
 **My**. Ja! Sí, claro.  
 **Bl.** Ya cállate. **  
** **My**. Guantes nuevos, ya vi que te acaban de cerrar la boca con eso.  
 **Bl.** Mmm.  
 **Q.** Myron, no molestes y mejor cambia esa cara porque también me acordé de ti y te traje un regalo, me dijeron que acaba de salir este video juego, y como sé que papá hace mucho que no te compra nada, me imaginé que no lo tendrías.  
 **My.** Así es, no lo tengo… Gracias.  
 **Q.** Deja de verme de esa manera. **  
** **My**. No puedo entender que prefieras esto a ser una buena hija y volver a la universidad para que papá te continué apoyando. (negando con la cabeza)

Myron salió de la habitación.

 **Q.** Sutilmente me acaba de llamar prostituta, verdad?  
 **Bl.** No le hagas caso, tiene 13 años, no sabe nada de la vida.  
 **Q.** A veces pienso que él sabe mucho más de la vida que nosotros dos juntos.  
 **Bl.** Ignóralo.  
 **Q.** Ok, quieres ver mis nuevos pendientes?  
 **Bl.** Claro!

Más tarde la latina llegó a la residencia Fabray.

 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q.** Hey, pasa.  
 **S.** Qué tal te la... pasaste? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Q.** Muy bien. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Me imagino... Compraste todo eso?  
 **Q**. Sí, aunque ya guardé algunas cosas.  
 **S.** Vaya... **  
** **Q**. Es que hace mucho tiempo que no renovaba mi clóset, y la verdad es que necesitaba la ropa nueva, te vas a enojar conmigo por haber comprado todo eso? (puchero)  
 **S.** No, claro que no, es solo que... **  
** **Q**. No te enojes San, por favor.

La rubia abrazó a la latina y la comenzó a besar en el cuello.

 **S.** No, no me enojo. (cerrando los ojos) **  
** **Q**. Te compré algo.  
 **S.** Sí?  
 **Q**. Sí, mira.

Santana abrió la caja.

 **S.** Qué lindo brazalete, muchas gracias.  
 **Q.** Lo vas a usar?  
 **S.** Claro, mañana mismo.  
 **Q.** Maravilloso.  
 **S.** Bajamos a cenar?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Quinn, quiero que pases esta noche conmigo, qué dices?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana le dio un enorme beso apasionado que la dejó sin aliento.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Me encantas **  
** **Q**. Lo sé. (picoteando sus labios)

Una vez que las chicas se reunieron con la familia Fabray...

 **Ru**. Estoy muy cansado, hoy fue un día muy pesado. **  
** **My**. Papá, tengo un proyecto escolar y me gustaría que me asesoraras en...  
 **Ru.** Qué no escuchaste que estoy muy cansado?  
 **My.** Sí papá pero el proyecto...  
 **Ru.** Myron!  
 **My.** _No es para mañana..._ (susurrando)  
 **S.** Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar. **  
** **My**. No, gracias.  
 **Q.** Santana, no le vas a decir a papá lo de mañana?  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **Ru**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Sí, bueno nada malo, a partir de mañana Quinn comenzará a trabajar conmigo. **  
** **Ru**. En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí papá. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Ru.** Y qué harás ahí?  
 **Q.** Pues...

La rubia miró a la latina buscando algo de apoyo.

 **S.** Bueno, quiero que Quinn comience a conocer el manejo de todo lo que abarca mi emporio, dependiendo del área en la que se sienta más cómoda será donde se desempeñará. **  
** **Q**. Sí, eso.  
 **Ru**. Ay Santana, lo único que puedo decirte es que siento mucho el que vayas a tener una empleada tan floja como mi hija, no esperes mucho de ella porque jamás se esfuerza en conseguir nada.  
 **Q.** Papá...

La rubia sintió un nudo en la garganta.

 **S.** Pues yo pienso que lo que Quinn necesita es encontrar algo que le guste para que se sienta cómoda desempeñando su trabajo, confío en que conmigo lo encontrará y será una excelente empleada.

La latina tomó la mano de su esposa.

 **Ru**. Pues yo solo espero que mi hija no te cause problemas.  
 **Ju**. Yo estoy muy feliz por ti mi amor, por fin vas a trabajar. **  
** **Q.** Sí mami, muchas gracias.  
 **Bl**. Crees que me pudieras contratar a mí aunque sea medio tiempo? Me gustaría ganar mi propio dinero.  
 **S.** Claro voy a...  
 **Ru**. Y que descuides aún más la preparatoria? Olvídalo, aquí lo primero que tienes que hacer es terminarla de una buena vez, ya después si no quieres seguir estudiando, entonces podrás conseguir el trabajo que se te dé la gana.  
 **Bl.** Sí papá.  
 **Ju**. Emmm quieren más vino?  
 **S.** No, gracias.

Luego de la cena incómoda, las chicas subieron.  
 **  
** **Q**. Voy a darme una ducha y ahora te alcanzo.  
 **S.** Ok, yo igual... Estás bien?  
 **Q**. Sí.

Pero la rubia tenía una rabia enorme y mientras tomaba la ducha tuvo que llorar por la frustración que sentía contra su padre.

Luego de una larga ducha, fue hasta la habitación de su esposa, solo envuelta en una bata.

 **Q**. Perdón por la tardanza.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, lloraste? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q.** No, me entró shampoo a los ojos.  
 **S.** Pobrecita.  
 **Q.** Soy una tonta.  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **Q.** Me ayudas a ponerme crema en el cuerpo?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

Quinn se despojó de su bata, mostrándole su desnudez a Santana.

 **S.** Madre de Dios... (boca muy abierta) **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje qué pasa?  
 **S.** Estás preciosa. **  
** **Q**. Úntame la crema.  
 **S.** Sí.

Santana se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama, Quinn se colocó de pie frente a ella, la latina tomó con sus dedos algo de crema corporal, la frotó entre sus manos y luego la comenzó a untar sobre la piel de la rubia.

 **Q**. Hoy compré la crema. **  
** **S.** Huele delicioso.

Quinn subió una de sus piernas y la colocó entre las piernas de Santana, apoyándola en la cama, la morena tenía una excelente vista.

 **S.** Me fascinan tus piernas. **  
** **Q**. Tomé clases de baile.

Cuando la latina terminó con las piernas de su esposa, llevó sus manos al trasero de la rubia.

 **S**. Mmmm, maravilloso.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje.

Santana se puso de pie para continuar con el torso y espalda de Quinn.

 **S.** Tu piel es tan suave, princesa.

La morena se colocó detrás de Quinn y comenzó a amasarle los senos mientras le besaba el cuello.

 **Q**. Acuéstate.  
 **S.** Para qué? **  
** **Q**. Anda.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Santana se acostó, entonces Quinn se subió a la cama y colocó sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de su esposa, poco a poco se acercó hasta la cara de la latina.

 **Q**. Pruébame.

Quinn bajó y colocó su centro encima de la boca de Santana.

La latina no desaprovechó y rápidamente comenzó a mover sus labios y lengua contra el centro de su esposa, mientras llevaba sus manos al trasero de ésta.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhh. (cerrando los ojos)

La lengua de la latina se concentró en el clítoris de la rubia, poco a poco ésta comenzó a lubricar.

 **S.** Tu néctar es delicioso. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm, ahhhh.

Luego de unos minutos más de sexo oral, Quinn decidió bajar del rostro de Santana y acostarse, la latina aprovechó para abrirle las piernas.

 **S.** Tienes la vagina más linda del mundo. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja en serio es la más linda que has visto?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Cuántas has visto?  
 **S.** Varias. **  
** **Q**. Cuántas.  
 **S.** No lo recuerdo. **  
** **Q**. Anda, dime.  
 **S.** Emm, 10. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja no te lo creo.  
 **S.** Por qué no? **  
Q**. Pensé que alguien como tú habría visto cientos.  
 **S.** Alguien como yo? **  
** **Q**. Sí, una millonaria.  
 **S.** No me gusta mucho el sexo casual. **  
** **Q**. Ya veo.

Santana besó delicadamente a su esposa y luego regresó su atención al centro húmedo de la chica.

Con sus dedos acariciaba los labios vaginales de Quinn.

 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Te gusta?  
 **Q**. Sí, se siente muy bien.

Poco a poco, Santana fue penetrando con su dedo medio a Quinn.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmm sí...  
 **S.** Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. **  
** **Q**. Me lo juras?  
 **S.** Te lo juro.

La latina siguió penetrando ahora con dos dedos a su esposa quien se retorcía de placer.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahh, ahhh!

Con su pulgar le acariciaba el clítoris.  
 **  
** **Q**. No pares.  
 **S.** Aprietas mis dedos.  
 **Q**. Estoy tan caliente.  
 **S.** Déjame estar dentro de ti. **  
** **Q**. Ok, pero puedes ponerte un condón?  
 **S.** Por qué? **  
** **Q**. Por favor, sí?  
 **S.** Está bien.

Santana se desnudó, abrió el cajón donde se encontraban los preservativos, se colocó uno y después se puso entre las piernas de la rubia.

 **S.** Te deseo tanto.

Penetró a su esposa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** Qué bien te sientes.

Mientas la latina embestía a su esposa, no dejaba de besarla con pasión.  
 **  
** **Q**. Besas delicioso.

Las manos de Quinn acariciaban la espalda de Santana, la latina no perdía la oportunidad de succionar los pezones de su esposa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Más, más!  
 **S.** Me encantas.

Un par de embestidas más y ambas chicas cayeron en un éxtasis enorme.

 **S.** Cada vez es mejor. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé.

Santana no perdió la oportunidad para abrazar a su esposa y acercarla hacia ella.

 **S.** Te divertiste este día con Rachel? **  
** **Q**. Sí, le hice algunos regalos, te molesta?  
 **S.** Claro que no. **  
** **Q**. Ella me ayudó a escoger tu brazalete.  
 **S.** Las dos tienen muy buen gusto. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Por cierto, olvidé por completo decirte que ya tengo la fecha para nuestra luna de miel, la próxima semana nos vamos a República Dominicana. **  
** **Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Vamos Q, muestra un poquito de emoción, la vamos a pasar genial. **  
** **Q**. Es que...  
 **S.** Pasa algo? **  
** **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Mira, ya te dije que quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea cordial. **  
** **Q**. Sí, lo sé, discúlpame por no mostrar mucho interés, pero la verdad es que siempre me imaginé que mi luna de miel sería en circunstancias muy distintas.  
 **S.** Pues ésta será inolvidable, te lo prometo. **  
** **Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Quieres dormir? **  
** **Q**. Sí, estoy agotada.  
 **S.** Ok preciosa.

Esa noche las chicas durmieron abrazadas y a pesar de que la rubia se despertó unas cuantas veces durante la noche, no quitó los brazos de Santana de su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmm, buenos días.  
 **S.** Maravillosos días jejeje. **  
** **Q**. Hay que alistarnos para ir a "trabajar"  
 **S.** Claro nena.

En el comedor.

 **Ru**. Pues lo veo y no lo creo, por fin mi hija comenzará a trabajar.

Quinn sonrió incómodamente.

 **S.** Por cierto, les avisamos que la siguiente semana nos vamos de Luna de miel.  
 **Ju.** Qué romántico.

Quinn rodó los ojos.

 **Ru.** Cuánto estarán ahí?  
 **S.** Una semana, la verdad es que me hubiese gustado que la luna de miel durará más tiempo para poder llevar a Quinn a otros lugares pero mi agenda de trabajo está muy apretada.  
 **Ru.** Me imagino.  
 **Bl.** Y a dónde van a ir? **  
** **Q**. República Dominicana.  
 **Bl**. Interesante.  
 **Ru.** Pero mira nada más, por qué llegas a esta hora al comedor? **  
** **My**. Perdón papá, ayer tenía insomnio, ciertos ruidos no me dejaban dormir.

Myron miró a las chicas.

 **Ju**. Qué ruidos? Yo no escuché nada.  
 **Ru**. Pues ni yo, ya comienza a desayunar o se te hará tarde.  
 **My**. Sí papá.

Más tarde.

 **Q.** Listo.  
 **S.** Te ves muy bien **.** **  
** **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S**. Mira, llevo mi brazalete.  
 **Q**. Te queda perfecto.

Cuando las chicas bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

 **S.** Qué demonios? Todas las llantas de mi auto están ponchadas. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q**. Cielos...  
 **S.** Fueron tus hermanos **.** **  
** **Q**. No los culpes, no sabes si fueron ellos.  
 **S.** Claro que fueron ellos, mejor dicho estoy segura que fue tu hermano menor, él es el cerebro de todas las bromas que me han hecho, no puedo creer que hayan caído tan bajo, ahora por su culpa ya voy retrasada a la oficina. **  
** **Q**. Pues vamos en mi coche, te daré un aventón, aunque de una vez te digo que falla bastante.  
 **S.** Ok, vamos, espero que no pase nada.

Pero a medio camino el auto de Quinn se apagó.

 **S.** Lo que me faltaba.  
 **Q.** Te lo dije.  
 **S.** Demonios. **  
** **Q**. Revísalo.  
 **S.** Yo **?** **  
** **Q**. Pues claro, que no sabes?  
 **S.** Tengo facha de mecánico? **  
** **Q**. No pero... las chicas como tú siempre saben de éstas cosas.  
 **S.** Eso es un cliché, yo no sé nada, jamás me intereso conocer el mecanismo de los autos. **  
** **Q**. Y ahora?  
 **S.** Pues voy a llamar al hotel para que me manden a uno de los choferes, y supongo que le pediré a Marley que mande una grúa para que lleven tu auto a un taller mecánico y lo reparen de una buena vez.  
 **Q.** Lo que deberías de hacer es comprarme un auto nuevo.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Soy tu esposa, no puedo creer que quieras que siga andando en una chatarra cómo ésta, tú tienes mucho dinero supongo que has de tener algún auto que me puedas prestar si es que no me quieres comprar uno nuevo.  
 **S.** Ok, veré eso con Marley. **  
** **Q**. Gracias San.  
 **S.** Bueno, mientras llegan por nosotras deberíamos de aprovechar el tiempo.

Santana no dudó y de inmediato comenzó a besar a su esposa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Espera, aquí no.  
 **S.** Por qué no? **  
** **Q**. Qué ya no recuerdas que hace unos días nos arrestaron por tener sexo en el auto?  
 **S.** Pero no pienso tener sexo contigo ahora, solamente quería darte unos besitos deliciosos. **  
** **Q**. Estás loca.  
 **S.** Pero por ti, chiquita.

Finalmente un chofer llegó por las chicas y las llevó al hotel.

 **S.** Por fin, vienes conmigo? **  
** **Q**. A dónde?  
 **S.** A que conozcas lo que es mi trabajo. **  
** **Q**. Pero dijiste que no tenía que trabajar, que no lo recuerdas?  
 **S.** Claro que lo recuerdo, sólo que pensé que tal vez te interesaría aprender algo sobre mi empresa para que le demostraras a tu padre que puedes llegar a ser alguien muy exitosa.  
 **Q**. A mi papá jamás le daré gusto en nada, y tú me dijiste que no tendría que trabajar para ti, pero si quieres faltar a tu palabra, entonces te devuelvo las tarjetas de crédito.  
 **S.** No, claro que no, yo tengo palabra… Pero si algún día te interesa aprender algo sobre mi negocio, me lo dices.  
 **Q.** Seguro, me puedes prestar a tu chofer para que me lleve a casa de Rachel?  
 **S.** Que no se supone que Rachel está trabajando en estos momentos?  
 **Q.** Claro, bueno me gustaría ir a algún spa, hace mucho que no me hago mis tratamientos para la piel.  
 **S.** Está bien, pero quiero ir contigo comer.  
 **Q.** Sí, trae a Jesse contigo y yo a Rachel, así comemos los cuatro, qué dices?  
 **S.** Ok.

La rubia se despidió de su esposa con un ligero roce de labios.

Santana se dirigió hasta su oficina y estando ahí les contó a sus amigos lo que había pasado.

 **M**. Bueno, sabías perfectamente el juego de Quinn, y ahora lo tienes más claro que nunca.  
 **S.** Pues sí, pero creí que tal vez habría alguna ligera posibilidad de que ella tuviera un momento de lucidez y aceptara trabajar conmigo.  
 **J**. Olvídalo, eso nunca va a pasar.  
 **M.** Y lamento mucho tener que darte esta noticia pero aquí está el reporte sobre las compras que ha hecho tu querida esposa.

A Santana casi se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo luego de ver la cantidad que se había gastado su esposa en tan solo una tarde.

 **S.** No lo puedo creer, ya se gastó dos meses de sueldo. **  
** **M**. Casi tres.  
J **.** Fiuuu, ya viste el precio de este bolso?  
 **S.** Se desquició.  
 **J.** Y tú no tardas en hacerlo también, ésta mujer te puede llevar a la ruina.  
 **M**. Más bien a la cadena de hoteles, que es quien le está dando todo este dinero.  
 **J.** Creo que deberías hablar con ella y ponerle un tope o de lo contrario va a sobre girar hoy mismo las tarjetas.  
 **S.** Sí, hoy hablaré con ella. **  
** **M**. Yo sólo espero que no te salga con alguna sorpresa desagradable.  
 **J.** Pues si lo hace ya tenemos la solución y la chica lo va a lamentar.  
 **S.** No, yo tengo fe en ella, no puede ser tan superficial, lo que pasa es que su padre hace mucho que no le da un quinto y ahora está deslumbrada.  
 **M.** Santana, ya te estás enamorando de ella?  
 **S.** No, claro que no.  
 **J.** Ten cuidado.  
 **S.** Es solo sexo. **  
** **M.** Te saldría más barato salir con alguna celebridad que con ésta chica.  
 **S.** Ya veremos luego del divorcio, por cierto, ayer ella me preguntó con cuántas chicas había estado, le mentí al decirle que con 10.  
 **J.** Te avergüenza decirle que es la tercera chica con la que has estado en toda tu vida?  
 **S.** Sí, yo debería de tener más experiencia.  
 **M.** A mí se me hace lindo que no hayas estado con tantas chicas.  
 **J.** Y cuándo nos dirás quién fue la segunda luego de Kitty? **  
** **S**. Ya te dije que es privado. **  
** **M**. Bueno los veo más tarde, tengo que terminar informes.

Marley salió rápidamente de ahí.

 **J.** Hablando de Kitty, ayer fui al bar de Puck y me contó que la vio con un grupo de amigos.  
 **S.** Regresó a Los Ángeles? De seguro ya estafó a alguien en Miami.  
 **J.** Sí y ahora volvió para comenzar una nueva caza en la ciudad, ten cuidado, no sea que venga a buscarte.  
 **S.** Que ni se le ocurra o la saco a patadas de mi hotel.  
 **J.** La sacamos.

Mientras tanto en un spa.

 **R.** Esto se siente tan bien.  
 **Q**. Cómo le hiciste para salirte de la oficina?  
 **R.** Le dije a papá que tenía una junta con un cliente, él realmente no vigila mi trabajo así que todo me lo cree.  
 **Q.** La próxima semana me voy de luna de miel.  
 **R.** Qué emoción. **  
** **Q**. Pues sí, supongo que sí… Por cierto, ya le pedí a Santana un auto, espero que me lo de o de lo contrario la voy a castigar sin sexo.  
 **R.** Excelente.  
 **Q.** La tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano, le voy a sacar todo el dinero que pueda, será su castigo por tenerme con ella a la fuerza.  
 **R.** Jajaja eres diabólica.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja.

 _Nunca creí que el comportamiento de Quinn hacia mí fuera sincero, pero tenía una ligera esperanza sobre que ella podría llegar a cambiar._

 _Ahora tampoco puedo creer cómo una persona te puede llegar a tener como hechizada para que todo el día pienses en ella y que de pronto de un día para otro, lo último que quieras es verle la cara, a veces ni yo misma me entiendo, pero eso me pasó._

Continuará…

* * *

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, el próximo abordará la luna de miel de las chicas.**_

 _ **Sugerencias y comentarios serán tomados en cuenta.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	7. Empezando la luna de miel

**_Feliz año nuevo a todos, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, luego les platico qué pasó, mientras tanto les dejo esta actualización._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Empezando la luna de miel.**

 **Ma.** Estás segura?  
 **S.** Sí, quiero que esté contenta.  
 **Ma.** Pero la estás comprando, no me parece correcto.  
 **S.** Me has repetido eso miles de veces, además aquí los 3 sabemos que lo único que a ella le gusta de mí es mi dinero, y si ese es el camino que debo seguir para seguirla teniendo a mi lado lo haré.  
 **Ma.** Santana, pero tú puedes conseguir a la chica que quieras sin necesidad de que la compres.  
 **S.** Pues quiero a Quinn. **  
Ma.** Ay por Dios. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Vas a hacer eso sí o no? **  
Ma**. Tengo otra opción? **  
S**. No. **  
M**. A nombre de la empresa?  
 **S.** Obviamente. **  
M.** Ok, llamaré a la agencia de autos.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Marley salió de la oficina.

 **S.** Qué?  
 **J.** Nada, solo me sigues sorprendiendo.  
 **S.** Mira Jesse, esto es como un negocio y redondo, ella obtiene lo que quiere y yo también, las dos estaremos contentas y al final del matrimonio si ella se porta bien, recibirá algunos privilegios.  
 **J.** Y si no?  
 **S.** Ya lo sabes.  
 **J**. Pues sí, en fin, ya nos vamos?  
 **S**. Sí, solo enviaré un par de correos y nos vamos.  
 **J.** Pensé que Quinn vendría por ti para que llegaran juntas a su casa.  
 **S.** No he recibido ni un mensaje de ella, quién sabe dónde andará.  
 **J.** Espera...

Jesse sacó su celular y le marcó a Rachel.

 **R.** Jesse, hola.  
 **J.** Hey hermosa, cómo estás?  
 **R.** Muy bien y tú?  
 **J.** Genial, sabes? Estoy saliendo de la oficina y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar una copa, claro si no estás muy ocupada.  
 **R.** No, claro que no estoy ocupada, de hecho estoy saliendo de un spa en compañía de Quinn, dime, dónde nos vemos?  
 **J.** _Está con Quinn._ (susurrándole a Santana) Pues en el bar del otro día.  
 **R**. Excelente, allá te veo.  
 **J.** Dile a Quinn que te acompañe, allá las vemos Santana y yo.  
 **R.** Muy bien.

La llamada terminó.

 **J.** Estaban en un spa, supongo que por eso no supiste de ella en todo el día.  
 **S.** Cielos, no quiero ni imaginarme cuánto gastó en ese lugar.  
 **J.** Recuerda que ese será su problema, no el tuyo.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.  
 **J.** Vamos por una copa, allá nos verán las chicas.  
 **S.** Ok, tengo muchas ganas de toquetear a Quinn.  
 **J.** Jajaja te tiene loca esa mujer.  
 **S.** Lo sé, me fascina su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en el camino al bar.  
 **  
Q**. Para qué le dijiste que estaba contigo? No tengo ganas de ver a Santana, apenas me relajé.  
 **R.** Quinn, es mejor que sepa que pasas el tiempo conmigo, así jamás sospechará de ti, a veces me sorprende que no pienses con claridad.  
 **Q.** Estás insinuando que soy una tonta?  
 **R.** No, solo te quiero ayudar.  
 **Q.** Si tú lo dices.

Ya en el bar.

 **J.** Hey.  
 **R.** Perdón por el retraso, hay demasiado tráfico.  
 **J.** No hay problema.  
 **S.** Hola princesa.  
 **Q.** Hola.

La latina no perdió el tiempo y besó a su esposa para saludarla.

 **S.** Qué tal tu día? **  
Q**. Fuimos a un spa.  
 **S.** Qué bien, en la luna de miel programaré una sesión de masajes que te encantará. **  
Q**. Súper.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana estaba como desesperada por sentir los labios de Quinn.  
 **  
Q**. Espera.  
 **S.** Para qué? **  
Q**. Todo mundo nos ve.  
 **S.** Pero eres mi esposa. **  
Q**. Pídeme una copa, sí?  
 **S.** Ok.

Más tarde.

 **Q**. Espera!  
 **S.** Hey no te enojes, solo quiero un beso. **  
Q**. Estás insoportable.

Quinn se levantó de la mesa y fue al baño.

 **S.** Pensé que se había relajado en el spa.  
 **R.** No te lo tomes personal, entiéndela, ella no está muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de muestras de cariño en público y menos de una mujer.  
 **S.** Supongo... Voy a buscarla.  
 **R.** Ok.

Santana fue tras Quinn.

 **J**. Y si yo te diera esas muestras de cariño en público, te pondrías como Quinn?  
 **R**. No lo creo, pero lo quieres averiguar?  
 **J.** Claro que sí.

Jesse besó a Rachel.

Mientras tanto en el baño.

 **S.** Hey, lo siento. **  
Q**. No te disculpes, es que...  
 **S.** Sí, lo sé, te incomodo.  
 **Q**. Algo así.  
 **S.** Lo único que quiero es que disfrutes cada instante conmigo, déjame hacerte sentir más que especial.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Mira, vamos a disfrutar esta noche, prometo portarme bien.  
 **Q**. Jejeje ok.  
 **S.** Así me gusta verte, con esa hermosa sonrisa.  
 **Q**. Vamos con los chicos.  
 **S.** Ok.

Luego de unos cuantos tragos.

 **R.** Espero que sea una luna de miel fantástica.  
 **S.** Y lo será, Quinn jamás olvidará nuestra luna de miel. **  
Q**. Jejeje.

Un par de horas después...

 **S.** Creo que es hora de irnos.  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Chicos, nosotras ya nos vamos, se quedan o nos acompañan?  
 **J.** Emmm, nos quedamos un rato más, verdad Rachel?  
 **R.** Sí.  
 **S.** Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana.  
 **J.** Seguro. **  
Q**. Te llamo.  
 **R.** Claro, se cuidan.

En el auto.

 **S.** La pasaste bien?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S**. Vamos a mi casa a pasar la noche?  
 **Q**. Mejor otro día.  
 **S.** Anda, di que sí, además mañana te tengo una sorpresa y mi casa queda muy cerca del lugar a donde te quiero llevar.  
 **Q**. Y dónde es eso?  
 **S.** Te llevaré a que escojas tu auto nuevo. **  
Q**. Qué? Es en serio?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, es como agradecimiento por aceptar ir a la luna de miel.  
 **Q**. Eres fabulosa!

Quinn comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Santana.

 **S.** Mmm, besas delicioso.  
 **Q**. Vamos a tu casa, anda, avisaré a mamá que no iremos a dormir a la casa. **  
S.** Ok.

Al llegar a la mansión de la latina, de inmediato se dirigieron a la recámara de ésta.

 **S.** Me tienes loca, todo el maldito día estoy pensando en ti, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida

Santana besaba y acariciaba a la rubia con desesperación.

 **Q**. Estás muy excitada.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Cógeme.  
 **S.** Es lo que he querido hacer todo el día.

En cuestión de segundos las chicas estaban desnudas.

 **Q**. Ponte un condón.  
 **S.** Noooo. **  
Q**. Anda, sí?

Quinn llevó sus labios a la punta del miembro de Santana.

 **S.** Mmm, sigue haciendo eso.  
 **Q**. Te pondrás el preservativo?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Ok.

La rubia le practicó un sensual sexo oral a su esposa, luego de eso, la latina la penetró hasta que las dos estaban saciadas.  
 **  
Q**. Qué clase de auto me vas a regalar?  
 **S.** El que más te guste.  
 **Q**. Eres maravillosa.  
 **S.** Jejeje, por cierto, podrías ir al ginecólogo? **  
Q**. Para qué?  
 **S.** No quiero usar condón en la luna de miel.  
 **Q**. Pero…  
 **S.** Solo será por unas cuantas semanas.  
 **Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Gracias, ven aquí, es hora de dormir.

Quinn se acurrucó con Santana.

 **S.** Buenas noches princesa. **  
Q**. Descansa.

Al día siguiente la rubia se despertó de muy buen humor.

 **Q**. Buenos días.  
 **S.** Hola hermosa, compartimos la ducha? Así nos daremos más prisa.  
 **Q**. Está bien.

Ya ahí, la morena no perdió el tiempo y acarició el cuerpo de su esposa, Quinn lo permitió y disfrutó de dichas caricias.

Cuando terminaron la ducha, fueron al comedor a desayunar.

 **S.** Buenos días Gaby.  
 **G.** Hola Santana.  
 **S.** Mira, ella es mi esposa, su nombre es Quinn, nena ella es Gabriela, mi mano derecha aquí.  
 **G**. Mucho gusto señora.

Gabriela extendió la mano pero Quinn no le correspondió el gesto.  
 **  
Q**. Igualmente.  
 **S.** Quinn, no seas grosera con Gabriela. **  
Q**. Santana, no estoy acostumbrada a tener trato con la servidumbre.  
 **S.** Gabriela no es...  
 **G.** Santana, no pelees con tu esposa por mi culpa.  
 **S.** Pero... **  
G**. Iré por su desayuno. **  
Q**. Yo solo fruta y que sea fresca.

Santana apretó la mandíbula.  
 **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Nada, solo estoy recordando que tengo algo qué hacer en la oficina y no creo tener tiempo de ir por el auto.  
 **Q**. Qué dices? Oye no se vale, fue algo que me prometiste.  
 **S**. Lo siento.  
 **Q**. No puedo creerlo, es por no besarle los pies a tu criada, verdad?  
 **S.** Claro que no. **  
Q**. Eres una... aghhh.

Quinn se paró y fue a la sala a esperar a que Santana terminara.

 **S.** No vas a desayunar? **  
Q**. No tengo hambre.  
 **S.** Por Dios. (rodando los ojos)

Quinn sacó su celular y pidió un taxi.

 **G.** Aquí tienen... y tu esposa?  
 **S.** Se enojó y se largó.  
 **G.** Lo siento tal vez fue mi culpa.  
 **S.** Claro que no, ella es una chiquilla malcriada, si no quiere desayunar que no lo haga, es su problema.  
 **G.** Retiro el plato?  
 **S.** Ya desayunaste?  
 **G.** No.  
 **S.** Entonces acompáñame.  
 **G.** Santana...  
 **S.** Qué? No sería la primera vez que compartamos la mesa, anda no te hagas del rogar.  
 **G**. Jajaja ok.

Mientras la rubia esperaba su taxi, notó que su esposa desayunaba en compañía de su ama de llaves.

 **Q**. Esto es increíble.

Finalmente el taxi llegó.  
 **  
Q**. Me voy.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
Q**. Pedí un taxi, dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que hacer en la oficina y no quiero desviarte.  
 **S.** Y a dónde vas? **  
Q**. A mi casa.  
 **S.** Ok...

La rubia salió de la mansión.

 **G.** Imaginé que tu esposa sería... diferente. (mueca)  
 **S.** Está loca, pero yo estoy más.  
 **G.** Mmm.

En el taxi...

 **Q.** Hey.  
 **Sam.** Princesa, por qué me marcas en la madruga?  
 **Q.** Sam, son las 8:30 de la mañana.  
 **Sam.** Por eso.  
 **Q.** Sigues siendo un flojo.  
 **Sam.** No sólo me despiertas en la madrugada sino que ahora me insultas, de qué se trata?  
 **Q.** Te llamé para invitarte a desayunar, vienes o no?  
 **Sam**. Ok, pero yo escojo el lugar.  
 **Q.** Bien, dónde te veo?

La latina se dirigió a su oficina, ya ahí se encontró con Marley.

 **Ma.** Tú aquí? Pensé que estarías escogiendo junto a tu esposa su nuevo auto.  
 **S.** Ese era el plan, pero hoy nuevamente recordé que ella es una patana y la castigué y no la llevé a la agencia.  
 **Ma**. No sé ni qué pensar.  
 **S.** Mira, tal vez Quinn piense que me tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano, pero no, sé perfectamente quién es ella y no me va a tomar el pelo, no señor, no lo hará.

En cierto restaurante de lujo...  
 **  
Q**. Por fin llegas.  
 **Sam.** Lo siento, sabes que no soy una persona mañanera.  
 **Q.** Te pedí una mimosa, algo me dice que la necesitas.  
 **Sam**. Gracias mi amor, me conoces tan bien.  
 **Q**. Demasiado bien. (mueca)  
 **Sam.** Así que seguimos disfrutando de los privilegios de estar casada con una heredera?  
 **Q.** En efecto, ella va a pagar muy caro su osadía al meterse conmigo.  
 **Sam.** Esa es mi chica, salud.  
 **Q.** Salud.

Luego de desayunar.

 **Sam.** Vamos a un hotel, qué dices?  
 **Q**. A qué?  
 **Sam**. Cómo que a qué?  
 **Q.** Estás loco? Ya me estoy arriesgando demasiado al salir contigo, no voy a echar todo a perder por ir a ese maldito hotel a acostarme contigo.  
 **Sam.** Ok, ok... al menos puedes prestarme algo de dinero? **  
Q.** Para qué lo quieres?  
 **Sam.** Pues tengo gastos, ya sabes.  
 **Q**. Mmm, ok, veré cuánto efectivo traigo.  
 **Sam**. Podrías hacerme una transferencia bancaria si lo quieres.  
 **Q.** Y arriesgarme a que Santana lo averigüe? Estás loco.  
 **Sam.** No te enojes. **  
Q**. Nos vamos?  
 **Sam**. Claro. **  
Q**. Necesito que me des un aventón.  
 **Sam**. A dónde?  
 **Q.** A la empresa de los padres de Rachel.  
 **Sam**. Ok, emmm, me das para la gasolina?  
 **Q.** Eres increíble. (negando con la cabeza)

Al llegar al lugar.

 **Sam**. Cuándo nos vemos?  
 **Q.** No sé, supongo que después de mi regreso de la luna de miel.  
 **Sam**. No te vayas a acostar con ella, por favor.  
 **Q.** No lo haré.  
 **Sam**. No olvides que eres el amor de mi vida  
 **Q**. No.

El rubio se acercó a Quinn y la besó delicadamente.

 **Sam**. No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto.

El chico profundizó el beso y la rubia le correspondió.

 **Q.** Nos vemos luego.  
 **Sam**. Claro mi amor.

Ya en el edificio se dirigió a la oficina de su mejor amiga.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **R.** Hola, no avisaste que vendrías. **  
Q.** Sí, perdón no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, cómo te fue ayer con Jesse?  
 **R.** Jejejeje maravilloso, es todo un caballero.  
 **Q.** Ya se acostaron?  
 **R.** No, no, claro que no... él no ha dado el primer paso y prefiero esperar.  
 **Q.** Ya veo.  
 **R**. Además quisiera que él me pidiera primero ser su novia.  
 **Q**. Ojalá lo haga.  
 **R.** Sí... Qué te pasa? **  
Q**. Estoy enojada, confundida y más enojada.  
 **R.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** Santana...  
 **R.** No me digas.  
 **Q.** Y Sam.  
 **R.** Sam?  
 **Q.** Peleé con Santana y llamé a Sam para invitarlo a desayunar, nos besamos.  
 **R.** Qué?!

La chica de ojos verdes le platicó todo lo ocurrido a su amiga.

 **R.** En serio estás demente, trato y trato de hacerte entender que debes de ser una buena esposa para que consigas lo que te mereces y no me haces caso. **  
Q**. Ayer me acosté con ella porque me prometió comprarme ese auto y qué fue lo que conseguí? Que me humillara por no saludarle a su sirvienta.  
 **R**. Quinn, comprende que Santana está acostumbrada a otras cosas, ella no tiene un apellido como nosotras, además solo te pidió que fueras amable con su ama de llaves, qué de difícil tiene eso? **  
Q**. Yo no me rebajo.  
 **R.** Ay Quinn.  
 **Q.** Qué voy a hacer ahora?  
 **R.** Rogarle a Dios que Santana no se entere de tu traición con Sam.  
 **Q.** No fue una traición.  
 **R.** El besar a tu ex estando casada no es traición?  
 **Q.** Ella sabe que no siento nada por ella y que estoy a la fuerza a su lado.  
 **R.** Cierto... Regrésale las tarjetas.  
 **Q**. Estás loca? No haré eso.  
 **R.** Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ya no te gastes su dinero ni te acuestes con ella, porque si se entera de lo tuyo con Sam, las cosas se pueden poner feas, mejor espera a que los 90 días terminen. **  
Q**. Ah no, aguantarme semanas sin un quinto mientras me da el divorcio? Olvídalo.  
 **R.** Mmmm, pues entonces espero que ella no descubra tu engaño, te quejaste tanto de lo que Sam te hizo y ahora pretendes hacer lo mismo que él.  
 **Q.** Claro que no porque para empezar yo tenía una relación sentimental de años con Sam y él me engañó, lo mío y lo de Santana es un maldito teatro, además yo no me pienso acostar con él, fue solo un maldito beso.  
 **R.** Pero no va a ser el último porque mientras lo sigas viendo, estará pasando.  
 **Q.** Sabes qué? Luego te veo.  
 **R.** A dónde vas?  
 **Q.** A pedirle perdón a mi esposa y conseguir mi auto nuevo.  
 **R.** Ten cuidado Quinn.  
 **Q.** Sí, e intentaré hacerte más caso, además no veré en varios días a Sam, recuerda que me voy de Luna de miel.  
 **R.** Pues a mí me gustaría que no lo vieras hasta que termine tu matrimonio. **  
Q**. Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.  
 **R.** Ay Dios.

La rubia pidió nuevamente un taxi para luego dirigirse al hotel de su esposa.

Ya en la oficina.  
 **  
Q**. Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a mi esposa. **  
X**. Claro que sí, voy a avisarle a la señora Santana.

La secretaria entró a la oficina.

 **Ma**. Quinn?  
 **Q.** Hola Marley.  
 **Ma**. Pasa algo?  
 **Q.** No, solo vine a visitar a Santana, su secretaria fue a avisarle que estoy aquí.  
 **Ma**. Ok.  
 **X.** Pase, señora.  
 **Q.** Bien, luego te veo Marley.  
 **Ma**. Claro.

Quinn entró.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Hey, pensé que estarías en tu casa.  
 **Q**. No, no fui para allá.  
 **S.** Y entonces dónde estabas? **  
Q**. Con Rachel.  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **Q**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** Mmm? **  
Q**. Siento haberme portado mal con tu sirvienta, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener tratos con la servidumbre.  
 **S.** Antes de que Gabriela fuera mi ama de llaves, era la de Norah y mi amiga, la conozco desde que ella era una adolescente y yo una niña, no la veo como mi sirvienta.  
 **Q**. No lo sabía.  
 **S.** Ahora lo sabes. **  
Q**. Sí, ya me disculpé. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Está bien, no te preocupes, mejor acércate, estoy buscando actividades para hacer en nuestra luna de miel. **  
Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Será sensacional.  
 **Q**. Espero que sí.  
 **S.** Eres tan bonita.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Me encantas. **  
Q**. Me das un beso?  
 **S.** Muchos.

Santana besó tiernamente a su esposa y entonces Quinn notó una gran diferencia al beso que Sam le había dado horas antes, definitivamente el de su esposa era mucho mejor.

 **S.** En qué piensas?  
 **Q**. Besas muy bien.  
 **S.** Me encantan tus labios, eso es todo. **  
Q**. Quieres ir a comer o estás muy ocupada?  
 **S.** No, de hecho ya no tengo pendientes el día de hoy, por qué no vamos primero por tu auto y luego nos vamos a comer?  
 **Q.** Me encantaría.  
 **S.** Entonces vámonos.

Ya en la agencia de autos, la rubia se sentía como niño en una juguetería.

 **S.** Cuál te gusta?  
 **Q**. Todos.  
 **S.** Jejeje, entonces escoge el que más te guste.

Quinn no tardó mucho en elegir uno de los autos más lindos y lujosos del lugar.  
 **  
Q**. Este.  
 **S.** Muy bien, iré a tramitar la compra. **  
Q**. Santana!  
 **S.** Qué?

Quinn la besó.

 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** No es nada, preciosa.

Luego de que Santana terminara con los trámites.

 **S.** Listo, aquí tienes las llaves. **  
Q**. Maravilloso, y los papeles?  
 **S.** Faltaron uno detalles, cuando estén listos te los entrego.  
 **Q**. Ok, vamos a llenar el tanque?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, te sigo.

Quinn entró a su auto y en cuanto puso las manos al volante y aspiró el aroma a nuevo, su piel se puso de gallina.

 **Q**. Por fin.

Santana siguió a su esposa a la gasolinera.

 **S.** Llena el tanque, yo invito.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Quinn, vamos a dejar mi auto a un estacionamiento y nos vamos a dar la vuelta con el tuyo.  
 **Q**. Ok. (enorme sonrisa)

Quinn sentía que volaba mientras conducía el auto.

 **S.** Baja la velocidad nena, no quiero que nos pare un oficial. **  
Q**. Tenemos que celebrar.  
 **S.** Ok, vamos al bar de Puck? **  
Q**. Y saliendo lo hacemos en el auto?  
 **S.** Es en serio?  
 **Q**. Claro, quiero estrenarlo.  
 **S.** Hecho.

Ya en el bar.

 **P.** Santana y esposa, bienvenidas.  
 **S.** Gracias amigo, tráele el mejor coctel que prepares a mi mujer.  
 **P.** Muy bien.  
 **Q.** Tu amigo se me queda viendo muy feo, dile que no lo haga.  
 **S.** En serio? No me había fijado, no te preocupes le diré algo.

La latina se acercó a su amigo.

 **S.** Puck.  
 **P.** Ya casi lo tengo, no seas impaciente.  
 **S.** No vengo por el trago.  
 **P.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Incómodas a mi mujer.  
 **P.** Huh?  
 **S.** Ella siente que la ves muy feo, y lo que yo creo es que estás pensando cosas muy sucias cuando la ves.  
 **P.** Claro que no.  
 **S.** No?  
 **P.** Bueno sí, pero no todo el tiempo, es solo que se me hace conocida.  
 **S.** Sí claro. (rodando los ojos)  
 **P.** Es en serio, el otro día que vinieron ya había notado que su rostro se me hacía conocido, bien sabes que aquí no vienen muchas chicas como ella pero estoy seguro que antes de venir contigo ella ya había estado aquí.  
 **S.** Lo dudo, ella está acostumbrada a otras cosas. **  
P**. Te sorprenderías al ver que muchos juniors vienen aquí.  
 **S.** Como sea, ya no veas de esa manera a mi esposa. **  
P**. Ok, ok, lo prometo.

Luego de brindar la latina sacó a Quinn del lugar.

 **Q**. Tan rápido?  
 **S.** Al paso que vamos nos convertiremos en unas alcohólicas, es mejor parar, además ya viene la luna de miel y ahí beberemos lo que quieras. **  
Q**. Ok, por cierto tengo algo para ti.  
 **S**. Qué cosa?

Quinn le entregó algo a Santana.  
 **  
S**. Un preservativo?  
 **Q**. Lo saqué de una de las máquinas del bar, además tenemos un plan, ya no lo recuerdas?  
 **S.** Pero claro que sí.

Las chicas subieron al auto, Santana tomó el volante y decidió ir a un lugar más alejado, mientras conducía, Quinn aprovechó para hurgar en la ropa de su esposa y sacarle su pene.

 **S.** Quinnie... **  
Q**. Quiero prepararlo...

La rubia estimuló a Santana hasta que su miembro estaba erecto, luego lo chupó unas cuantas veces hasta que la latina estacionó el auto.

 **Q**. Sígueme.

Quinn fue al asiento trasero, sacó su ropa interior y abrió las piernas.

 **S**. Me fascinas.

Y tuvieron relaciones sexuales.

 **Q**. Ahhhh, más dame más.  
 **S.** Jamás me cansaré de ti, eres la chica ideal, mmmm.  
 **Q**. Me haces sentir cosas que ahhh, jamás había sentido, dios sí!  
 **S.** Te deseo.  
 **Q.** Yo más, mucho más.  
 **S**. Que rico me aprietas, mmm.  
 **Q.** No pares San, no lo hagas, Dios!

Luego de disfrutar por varios minutos, las chicas estallaron con un gran orgasmo.

 **Q.** Qué delicia.  
 **S**. Lo sé.  
 **Q**. Creo que me estás empezando a conocer muy bien.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Por qué lo dices? **  
Q**. Porque me lo haces muy rico.  
 **S.** Me tienes loca Quinn, eso es todo, en serio me hipnotizaste, eres la chica de mis sueños.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje.

Quinn besó tiernamente a Santana.

 **Q**. Nos vamos?  
 **S.** Sí, hay que ir a recoger mi auto.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y de ahí se fueron a la residencia Fabray.

 **Q**. Te quedas en mi habitación?  
 **S.** Claro, solo voy por mi pijama.  
 **Q**. Te espero en la ducha. (besándola)  
 **S.** Te haré el sexo oral más rico de tu vida. **  
Q**. Jejeje.

La rubia entró a su habitación, cuando la latina se disponía a hacer lo mismo escuchó unas maldiciones que provenían de la habitación de su cuñado más pequeño, así que tocó a la puerta.

 **My.** Quién?  
 **S.** Santana.

El chico abrió la puerta.

 **My**. Qué quieres?  
 **S**. Escuché algunas palabrotas y pensé que te ocurría algo, por eso toqué a la puerta.  
 **My.** No es nada, solo que no he podido terminar el proyecto escolar y lo tengo que entregar pasado mañana. **  
S**. Ohhh, quieres que te ayude?  
 **My.** No, gracias.  
 **S**. Mira Myron, sé que te caigo muy mal pero te guste o no, estaré casada con tu hermana por 3 meses, así que me tendrás que ver la cara prácticamente todos los días, sería bueno que nos lleváramos bien, por eso te ofrezco desinteresadamente mi ayuda con tu proyecto.  
 **My**. No sé...  
 **S.** Bueno, si te animas te espero mañana en mi oficina cuando salgas del colegio.  
 **My**. Lo pensaré.  
 **S.** Bien, buenas noches.  
 **My**. Santana!  
 **S.** Sí?  
 **My**. Traten de ser menos ruidosas tú y mi hermana, no es muy agradable escuchar los gemidos de Quinn. (mueca)  
 **S.** Emmm, ok, lo siento. (sonrojada)

Más tarde Santana entró a la ducha con Quinn.

 **Q.** Te tardaste.  
 **S.** Perdón. (abrazándola)  
 **Q**. Te gusto?  
 **S**. Ufff no tienes idea de cuánto. **  
Q**. Me prometiste darme el mejor sexo oral de mi vida.  
 **S.** Jejejeje y lo haré, solo trata de no gritar mucho. **  
Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Tus hermanos nos han escuchado.  
 **Q.** Cielos... San! (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Jajajaja qué te dije?  
 **Q.** Jejeje lo siento.  
 **S.** Sabes delicioso.

Al día siguiente.

 **Ru**. Vaya, pensé que ya vivirían en tu casa.  
 **S.** Quinn aún no se decide.  
 **Bl**. Y ese auto que está en la cochera? Es precioso.  
 **Q.** Es mío. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Bl.** Tuyo?. (boca abierta)  
 **Q.** Sí, mi esposa me lo regaló.  
 **Ru**. Santana?  
 **S.** Es para el trabajo, es decir, muchas veces Quinn y yo no vamos a coincidir por nuestro trabajo y es para que ella se pueda transportar. **  
Q**. Sí papá, es solo para el trabajo.  
 **Ru.** Eso espero.  
 **Bl**. Me podrías dar un aventón hoy a la preparatoria?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí.  
 **Ru**. Maravilloso, ahora serás el chofer de éste haragán.  
 **Bl.** Papá...  
 **Q.** Santana crees que me alcance el tiempo para llevar a mi hermano a su colegio?  
 **S.** Sí, claro que sí.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** De nada, preciosa.  
 **Ru.** Ya tienen todo listo para la luna de miel?  
 **S.** Sí, todo está prácticamente hecho.  
 **Ju**. Ay hija, tu luna de miel, es increíble, estoy tan entusiasmada jajajaja creo que más que tú.  
 **Q.** Ay mamá...  
 **Ru**. Judy, basta.  
 **Ju**. Lo siento.

Antes de irse a la oficina.

 **S.** Aquí tienes.  
 **My.** Y esto?  
 **S.** Es mi tarjeta, por si te animas a ir a la oficina para lo de tu proyecto.  
 **My**. Ok.  
 **Q.** Listo, Blaine?  
 **Bl.** Sí, vámonos.  
 **Q.** Te veo al rato.  
 **S.** Comemos juntas? **  
Q**. Sí. (besándola)  
 **S.** Bye. (sonriendo)

De camino a la preparatoria de Blaine.

 **Bl**. Qué fue eso?  
 **Q.** Qué cosa?  
 **Bl.** Pues ese beso cuando te despediste de Santana. **  
Q.** No lo sé.  
 **Bl.** Ya te está gustando lo de ser su esposa?  
 **Q.** Jajaja Blaine, mira el auto en el que vamos, cómo no me va a gustar ser la esposa de esa mujer mientras me dé todo esto?  
 **Bl.** Jajaja cierto, pero yo que tú, le sacaba mucho más.  
 **Q.** Y lo haré, exprimiré a Santana lo más que pueda.

Más tarde en la oficina de la latina.

 **Ma**. Ay Santana... tu auto es casi del mismo precio que el de tu esposa.  
 **S.** Le quise dar un pequeño obsequio. **  
Ma**. Obsequio?  
 **S**. Jejeje claro.  
 **Ma**. Pues mira, ella también te tiene algunos obsequios, aquí tienes unas cuentas y algunas son de restaurantes.  
 **S.** Vaya... al parecer Quinn y Rachel se están dando la gran vida.  
 **J.** Alguien mencionó a Rachel?  
 **S.** Sí, yo, ella y Quinn salen mucho a comer o desayunar, mira lo que gastaron ayer. (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **J.** Ayer?  
 **S.** Ajá. **  
J**. No, ayer Rachel estuvo conmigo, desayunamos juntos.  
 **S**. Entonces con quién diablos iría a desayunar luego de que salió muy enojada de mi casa?  
 **Ma.** Tal vez invitó a otra amiga.  
 **J.** O amigo...  
 **S.** Mmmm...

Más tarde.

 **Q**. Vamos?  
 **R.** Ok, estoy muy entusiasmada por conocer tu nuevo auto.  
 **Q.** Te vas a quedar con la boca abierta, ya lo verás.

Y efecto, la mandíbula de la chica se fue hasta el suelo cuando vio el auto nuevo de su amiga.

 **R.** Maravilloso, perfecto, no sabes la envidia que me provocas.  
 **Q.** Lo ves? Todo está saliendo muy bien y lo de Sam no pone en peligro mi "matrimonio"  
 **R.** Pues sí...  
 **Q.** Bueno, me acompañas a comprarme unos bikinis para la luna de miel?  
 **R.** Vamos, tienen que ser unos muy provocativos.  
 **Q.** Qué?

En la tienda de ropa.

 **R.** Éstos...  
 **Q.** Estás loca? No dejan nada a la imaginación.  
 **R.** Pero le gustarán a Santana.  
 **Q.** Ella ya me ha visto desnuda y con esos se me vería prácticamente todo.  
 **R.** Jajajaja, ok entonces unos sexys pero no tan provocadores.  
 **Q.** Sí por favor… ah, tengo que ir también al ginecólogo.  
 **R.** A qué?  
 **Q.** Control natal. (rodando los ojos)

Más tarde Santana recibió una vista algo inesperada.

 **S.** Myron.  
 **My**. Hola, estás ocupada? Resulta que sí necesito tu ayuda para mi proyecto.  
 **S.** No, claro que no, solo iba a comer con tu hermana pero le llamaré para pedirle que venga para acá y aquí comemos en el hotel. **  
My**. Ok.

Luego de llamarle a la rubia.

 **S.** Y de qué es tu proyecto?  
 **My**. Pues...

Luego de ayudarle.  
 **  
My**. Vaya, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé.  
 **S.** Dos cabezas trabajan mejor que una, además tú hiciste prácticamente todo. **  
My**. Gracias por aclararme la mente, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido terminarlo.  
 **S**. Espero que recibas una excelente nota académica.  
 **My**. Yo también. **  
X**. Señora Santana, la busca su esposa.  
 **S.** Que pase. **  
Q**. Ya estoy aquí... Myron?  
 **My**. Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Qué haces aquí? **  
My**. Santana me ayudó a terminar mi proyecto. **  
Q**. Ahh que bien.  
 **S.** Ya hace hambre, vamos a comer?  
 **My**. Sí por favor.

En uno de los restaurantes del hotel...

 **S.** Y qué hiciste hoy? **  
Q**. Rachel me acompañó a comprarme unos trajes de baño para la luna de miel.  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **My**. Cuándo se van?  
 **S.** Pasado mañana.  
 **My**. Qué bien.  
 **Q.** Espero relajarme en esas vacaciones...  
 **S.** Luna de miel.  
 **Q**. Claro, luna de miel.

El día llegó y las chicas estaban a punto de irse al aeropuerto.

 **My**. Santana, anoche ya no te vi, gracias, obtuve una A+, el profesor me felicitó.  
 **S.** Me da gusto, cuando necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo.  
 **My**. Gracias.  
 **Q.** Anda Santana, vámonos.  
 **S.** Sí. **  
My**. Se van en avión privado?  
 **Q**. Obviamente.  
 **My**. Se divierten.  
 **S.** Lo haremos.

En el avión.

 **Q**. Genial...  
 **S.** Espero que éste no sea el único viaje que hagamos juntas.  
 **Q**. Me encanta tu avión.  
 **S**. Hace poco lo compré, el que tenía Norah ya era viejo.  
 **Q**. Estoy muy emocionada.

Santana abrió una botella de champaña.

 **S.** Por una excelente luna de miel. **  
Q**. Salud.

Horas después llegaron a su destino, de inmediato fueron a su suite en una villa privada perteneciente al hotel de la latina en ese país.  
 **  
Q**. Wooow.  
 **S.** Te gusta? **  
Q**. Es perfecto.  
 **S.** Qué quieres hacer? Tomar el sol, nadar o ir a caminar a la playa?  
 **Q**. Tomar el sol.  
 **S.** Genial, así veré esos bikinis que te compraste.  
 **Q**. Ojalá que te gusten.

Minutos después...

 **Q.** Y bien?

La latina no podía dejar de mirar a la chica de ojos verdes, la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, estaba hipnotizada.

 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Yo... Wooow, Quinn, te ves hermosa, más que hermosa eres... wooow.  
 **Q**. Ve a ponerte tu traje de baño, te espero cerca de la alberca.  
 **S**. Ok.

Una vez lista, la latina salió al encuentro de su esposa.

 **S**. Qué haces? **  
Q**. Me pongo bloqueador solar, me ayudas con la espalda?  
 **S.** Claro...

Santana aprovechó para acariciar la espalda y trasero de la chica.

 **S.** Tienes la piel perfecta.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Listo... me ayudas con la espalda?  
 **Q**. Sí.

Las chicas estuvieron tomando el sol, un buen rato en completo silencio.

 **S.** Nadamos?  
 **Q**. Ahora no.  
 **S.** Bien, iré yo.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Cuando la latina se puso de pie, Quinn la miró y ese momento fue el primero en el que realmente se tomó el tiempo para ver el cuerpo de su esposa, nunca antes había puesto esa clase de atención en el cuerpo de Santana, ni jamás había tomado tanto tiempo para ver el cuerpo de una mujer que no fuera para criticarlo, ahora solo estaba admirándolo y no podía apartar sus ojos de la latina, fue interrumpida cuando la chica entró a la piscina.

 **Q**. Vaya...

Algo la incitó a seguirla y así lo hizo, entró a la piscina también.

 **S.** Pensé que querías tomar el sol.  
 **Q**. Yo también.

Quinn se acercó a su esposa, llevó sus brazos al cuello de ésta y la abrazó.  
 **  
Q**. Te gusto?  
 **S.** Me fascinas.

Quinn besó a Santana con gran pasión.  
 **  
Q**. A que no me atrapas.  
 **S.** Hey!

Estuvieron disfrutando de la piscina por un buen rato, luego pidieron comida y fueron a caminar a la playa privada.

 **S.** Mira, mañana estoy viendo las actividades que podemos hacer, hay recorridos fantásticos.  
 **Q**. No quiero caminar más.  
 **S**. Te va a gustar.  
 **Q.** No lo creo.  
 **S.** Verás que sí.  
 **Q.** Pero se supone que estas vacaciones son para descansar.  
 **S.** Es para pasarla bien, jejeej no seas caprichosa. **  
Q**. No lo soy.  
 **S.** Me encantas. (besándola) **  
Q**. Y ésta noche qué haremos?  
 **S.** Iremos a bailar. **  
Q**. Genial!

Ya por la noche, las chicas se vistieron con un sexy vestido y salieron a uno de los clubes más famosos de la ciudad.

 **S.** Se nota que hay muy buen ambiente. **  
Q**. Jejeje sí.  
 **S.** Vamos a la mesa que reservé, es la mejor, te va a gustar.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Te gusta la música? **  
Q**. Mucho, pedimos de beber?  
 **S.** Lo que quieras.

Las chicas bailaron y bebieron bastante, hasta que...  
 **  
Q**. Voy al baño.  
 **S.** Quieres que te acompañe?  
 **Q**. No, mejor pide otra botella.  
 **S.** Ok nena.

Mientras Santana pedía otra botella una chica bastante familiar se le acercó.

 **X.** Santana?  
 **S.** Sí? Lois? Jajaja hola!  
 **L.** No puedo creer que te encuentre aquí.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero ven y dame un abrazo.  
 **L.** Tanto tiempo de no verte. **  
S.** Lo sé, desde la graduación, y qué haces aquí? **  
L**. Estoy de Luna de miel.  
 **S.** En serio? No me digas que te casaste con Tod.  
 **L.** Nooo, claro que no, eso se terminó semanas después de la graduación, me casé con alguien que conocí en el trabajo, está en el baño.  
 **S.** Qué casualidad, yo también estoy de luna de miel y mi esposa también está en el baño.  
 **L.** Te casaste? Que emoción... con Kitty?  
 **S**. Para nada, sabes que eso no terminó nada bien.  
 **L.** Pero te repusiste y eso es lo que importa, cuando descubriste que te engañaba, pensaste que era lo peor que te podría pasar en la vida, ya ves que no fue así, me da mucho gusto que estés casada.

Lois abrazó a Santana y justo en ese momento Quinn hizo acto de presencia.  
 **  
Q**. Santana!  
 **S.** Mmm? Nena, ven aquí, mira déjame presentarte a alguien que no venía desde hace mucho tiempo, es Lois una ex compañera de la universidad y excelente amiga, Lois, ella es Quinn mi esposa.  
 **L.** Mucho gusto.  
 **Q**. Igualmente.  
 **L.** Eres preciosa, hacen una hermosa pareja. **  
Q**. Gracias.

En ese momento el esposo de Lois hizo acto de presencia y la chica se los presentó, Santana invitó a la pareja a quedarse en su mesa, la rubia no estaba muy cómoda.

 **S.** Pasa algo?  
 **Q**. No.

Minutos después la pareja invitada se despidió, era momento para que las Quinntana también regresaran al hotel.

 **S.** Estás enojada? **  
Q**. No.  
 **S.** Quinn? Qué pasa?  
 **Q**. Nada.  
 **S.** Quinn? **  
Q**. Se supone que esta noche era pasarla juntas y te la pasaste platicando con ese par de perdedores!  
 **S.** Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Lois y... **  
Q**. Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso?  
 **S.** Pues... **  
Q**. No me hiciste caso!  
 **S.** Claro que no. **  
Q**. Claro que sí!  
 **S.** No te enojes princesa. **  
Q**. Además hacías esas tontas bromas sobre nuestro "matrimonio" cuando sabes que NO EXISTE!  
 **S.** Bueno, yo solo quería participar en la conversación con ellos, tener algo en común, ya sabes. **  
Q**. No, no sé pero lo que sí sé es que éste matrimonio es falso muy falso y no quiero que vuelvas a pretender que somos la pareja perfecta con nadie porque no lo somos!  
 **S**. Está bien, lamento haberte incomodado.

Llegaron al hotel, Santana sabía que esa noche no habría sexo, así que fue a desmaquillarse y luego tomó una botella de la nevera, fue a la terraza y tomó una copa.

 **S**. Excelente luna de miel...

Más tarde se acostó en un cómodo sofá que estaba en la sala de la enorme habitación.

 **Q**. Ya se durmió? Bueno, menos no tuve que soportarla esta noche encima de mí.

Al día siguiente la latina se despertó con un buen ánimo, pidió un desayuno delicioso y le llamó a Quinn para comerlo.

 **S.** Buenos días. **  
Q**. Hola.  
 **S.** Sigues enojada?

Quinn no contestó.

 **S.** Mmm, bueno, estás lista para hoy? Será un excelente día, iremos de paseo en un yate obviamente privado que nos llevará a una pequeña isla donde vamos a practicar snorkel. **  
Q**. Estaremos solas?  
 **S.** Sí, bueno, nos acompañará el capitán, el chef que contraté y las personas que nos ayudarán con lo del snorkel.  
 **Q**. Ya veo...  
 **S.** Cuál es tu problema? No quieres que te vean conmigo o qué?

Quinn no contestó.

 **S.** Entonces no vengas conmigo si no quieres.  
 **Q**. Perfecto.  
 **S.** Bueno, iré yo sola, ya pagué el tour y no lo voy a desperdiciar, no todos los días ando en yate privado. **  
Q**. Ok, ok, iré contigo.  
 **S.** Está bien.

La idea de estar en un yate privado era algo que Quinn definitivamente no se iba a perder.

Mientas iban mar adentro.

 **X.** Señora Santana, les sirvo una bebida?  
 **S.** Sí por favor.

La latina fue a admirar la vista del mar.  
 **  
Q**. Deberías de comprarte un yate.  
 **S.** Ya lo tengo. **  
Q**. Sí? (abriendo los ojos)  
 **S.** Sí, está en el muelle de San Diego, es un poco más grande que éste. **  
Q**. Vaya...  
 **S.** Tal vez algún día podamos usarlo juntas. **  
Q**. Sería lindo.  
 **S.** Por cierto, traje algo para ti. **  
Q**. Qué es?  
 **S.** Una cámara bastante sofisticada para que tomes todas las fotos y videos que quieras y se las mandes a Rachel. **  
Q**. Ok, nos tomamos una?  
 **S.** Juntas?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana estaba cada vez más confundida por los cambios de humor de su esposa.

 **Q**. Es hermosa la vista.  
 **S.** Lo es y tus ojos se ven más verdes. **  
Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, ven aquí.

Santana tomó de la cintura a la rubia y la besó.

 **S.** Este día será inolvidable.

Más tarde bajaron del yate y fueron hacia la playa para comenzar con las instrucciones sobre la aventura con el snorkel.

 **X.** Alguna duda?  
 **S.** Para nada y tú nena?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **X.** Vamos a subir a la lancha para que nos lleve al lugar del que les hablé.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Que divertido es esto. **  
Q**. Sobre todo porque estás encantada cada que ésa estúpida te toca, verdad?  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q.** No te hagas tonta, has estado coqueteando con la instructora.  
 **S**. Claro que no.  
 **Q**. Te parecería que yo lo hiciera con el chef?

El chef era un señor algo pasado de peso.

 **S.** Ay por favor, no lo harías! **  
Q**. Estás segura?  
 **S.** Quinnie, yo solo tengo ojos para ti y lo sabes.  
 **Q**. No es lo que parece.  
 **X.** Comenzamos?  
 **S.** Sí.

Practicar snorkel fue una actividad bastante recreativa para las chicas, sobretodo porque nunca antes lo habían hecho ninguna de las dos.

 **X.** Bien, las dejaremos nuevamente en la playa para que se asoleen un poco, más tarde regresaremos al puerto.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias señorita.  
 **Q.** Increíble! (rodando los ojos)

En cuanto llegaron a la playa, la rubia caminó lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de su esposa.

 **S.** Quinn, Quinn!

La rubia no hizo caso y se adentró a la isla.

 **S.** Quinn, qué te pasa, no te alejes, te puedes perder, no conocemos el lugar y te puedes...  
 **Q.** Auch! **  
S**. Caer... (rodando los ojos)

La latina fue a recoger a la rubia.  
 **  
S**. Estás bien? **  
Q**. Me raspé las rodillas.  
 **S.** Pobrecita.  
 **Q**. Suéltame! Mejor lárgate a seguir coqueteando con la instructora.  
 **S.** Pero Quinn...  
 **Q**. Soy tu esposa y no me respetas.  
 **S.** Jejeje claro que sí, ya no hagas rabietas, me tienes hechizada, jamás vería a alguien más mientras te tenga a ti.

Santana buscó los labios de Quinn y ésta de inmediato le correspondió.

 **S.** Me encantaría hacerte el amor ahora mismo. **  
Q**. Ja! Claro, solo para eso me quieres.

Quinn regresó a la playa.

 **S.** Me casé con una niña de 12 años? Por Dios!

Santana decidió no hacerle caso a Quinn y disfrutar de ese día, así que entró al mar a nadar un poco.  
 **  
Q**. Maldita, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de coquetear con esa lacaya frente a mí, pero esto no se va a quedar así, no habrá sexo en esta luna de miel.

Pero cuando vio que su esposa salía sensualmente del mar para caminar hacia ella, sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla.

 **S.** Ven a nadar conmigo.  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Anda nena, vamos. **  
Q**. Ok.

En cuanto entraron al mar, la rubia no desaprovechó y abrazó a la latina.

 **S**. Me gustas. **  
Q**. Lo sé.

Estuvieron nadando un rato hasta que les avisaron que era momento de regresar al puerto, ya en el yate comieron las delicias que el chef les preparó y tomaron un montón de fotos.

De vuelta en el hotel.

 **S.** Esta noche me encantaría ir a cenar al restaurante del hotel, qué dices? **  
Q**. Estoy muy agotada, prefiero quedarme aquí.  
 **S.** Pero quiero presenciar el cómo es el servicio en el restaurante para comprobar si es de excelencia o cambiarle algo. **  
Q**. Paso.  
 **S.** Bien, entonces iré yo sola.

Santana tomó una ducha, se cambió y salió al restaurante, Quinn aprovechó para llamarle a su amiga Rachel.  
 **  
Q**. Es un paraíso, en serio que lo es, el clima es muy agradable y a pensar de que hoy me caí, el paseo estuvo genial.  
 **R.** Qué bueno que estés disfrutando la luna de miel, y qué tal el sexo?  
 **Q.** No ha habido, he peleado con Santana.  
 **R.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** Pues porque ella actúa como si éste matrimonio fuera real y no lo es, además la muy cínica se atrevió a coquetear con una tipa durante el tour de esta tarde.  
 **R.** En serio? Vaya, entonces no le gustas tanto como crees.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **R.** Si le gustaras mucho, ella no vería a nadie más. **  
Q**. Mmm. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **R.** Pasa algo?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **R.** Y ahorita dónde está?  
 **Q.** Se largó a cenar al restaurante del hotel.  
 **R.** Y la dejaste ir sola?  
 **Q.** Pues sí, no tenía ganas de verle la cara.  
 **R.** Ay Quinn y si en estos momentos ella está coqueteando con otra mujer? Imagínate si conoce a alguien que le interese más que tú y decida terminar con su matrimonio mañana mismo? **  
Q**. Sería maravilloso.  
 **R.** Y tus lujos?  
 **Q.** Demonios!  
 **R.** Ahora mismo te vas a poner hermosa e irás en busca de ella.  
 **Q**. Tienes razón, luego te llamo.

Mientras tanto, Santana llegó al restaurante.

 **X.** Santana López?  
 **S.** Mmm? Ohhh señor Adkins, no puedo creerlo, que bueno verlo.  
 **A.** Lo mismo digo, siéntate por favor y llámame Alfred.  
 **S.** Gracias, está de vacaciones?  
 **A.** Celebrando mi aniversario de bodas.  
 **S**. Maravilloso. **  
A**. Aquí viene mi esposa, Lily, recuerdas a Santana?  
 **L.** Cómo la voy a olvidar si la conocemos desde niña.  
 **A.** Te convertirse en lo que Norah tanto deseó.  
 **S.** A ella le debo todo.  
 **A.** Y qué haces en tu hotel?  
 **S.** Estoy de Luna de miel.  
 **L.** Te casaste? Ay Dios mío que buena noticia, cuándo fue? No recibimos invitación.  
 **S.** Jejejeje, es que fue muy rápido, no festejamos, nos casamos en un impulso.  
 **L.** Qué romántico.  
 **A**. Pero dónde está tu...?  
 **S.** Esposa, bueno, ella tenía dolor de cabeza y decidió quedarse en la habitación.  
 **L.** Pobre chica.  
 **A.** Y tenías mucho tiempo en esa relación?  
 **S.** No, digamos que fue amor a primera vista o algo así.  
 **L.** Y qué fue lo que te conquistó de ella?  
 **S.** Pues... su belleza, es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, sus ojos son preciosos, ella es todo lo que soñé.  
 **A.** Vaya estás muy enamorada.  
 **S.** Pues... me encanta mi mujer, no lo puedo negar.  
 **L.** Jejeje, siéntate querida.  
 **S.** Mmm? Quinn. **  
Q**. Hola.  
 **L.** En cuanto la vi detrás de ti supe que ella era tu esposa, ya te sientes mejor? **  
Q**. Sí...  
 **A.** Tenías razón, ella es muy hermosa.  
 **S.** Sí, mira Quinn, ellos son los señores Adkins, muy amigos de Norah, los conozco desde que era niña.  
 **L.** Así es. **  
Q**. Mucho gusto.  
 **S.** Ordenamos la cena? **  
A**. Sí, muero de hambre.  
 **S.** _Pensé que estabas cansada_. (susurrándole) **  
Q**. Ya no. (besando su mejilla)  
 **S.** Ok. (desconcertada)

Más tarde.  
 **  
Q**. Así que festejan 40 años de casados?  
 **A.** Sí jajaja, quién iba a decir que luego de que nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado por nuestros padres, finalmente terminaríamos muy enamorados.  
 **Q.** Arreglado?  
 **L.** Sí, nuestros padres decidieron que nos casaríamos desde que éramos niños, tuvimos que hacerlo, pero no nos conocíamos, apenas habíamos cruzado dos palabras antes de nuestra boda.  
 **S.** Y cómo fue que se enamoraron?  
 **A.** Luego de conocernos, de convivir y eso gracias a una borrachera.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **L.** Sí jajaja, un día estábamos charlando y quejándonos de nuestra triste vida mientras bebíamos una botella de vino que se convirtieron en 3, terminamos teniendo relaciones sexuales esa noche por primera vez y de ahí se desencadenó todo.  
 **S.** Vaya...  
 **A.** Jajaja sí, es increíble pero eso nos pasó, sin conocernos mucho nos acostamos y ahora tenemos 40 años de casados, 4 hijos y 10 nietos. **  
Q**. Qué lindo.  
 **L.** Mucho.

La charla con la pareja fue muy amena, Quinn rio mucho con sus anécdotas de casados y se incomodó bastante cuando Lily le dio ciertos consejos para su matrimonio y le insinuó embarazarse pronto.

Una vez que la velada terminó, las chicas regresaron a su habitación.

 **S.** Lo lamento.  
 **Q**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Fingir ante los Adkins sobre nuestro matrimonio. **  
Q**. No te preocupes, fue... lindo.

Quinn se acercó a Santana y la besó.  
 **  
Q**. Acompáñame.  
 **S.** A dónde? **  
Q**. A la cama.

Ya en la habitación.

 **Q**. Quiero hacértelo.  
 **S.** Ok.

Quinn aventó a la cama a la latina y luego se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella.  
 **  
Q**. Eres muy linda.

Quinn besó con pasión a Santana, llevando sus labios hasta su cuello al cual succionó delicadamente, aprovechó para acariciar los costados de la morena.

Poco a poco fue desnudando a su esposa.

 **Q.** Yo jamás he...  
 **S.** Qué cosa? **  
Q**. Pues, tomar el control y...  
 **S.** Hazlo, siéntete cómoda.

Quinn llevó su mano hasta uno de los senos de Santana.

 **Q.** Se sienten bien. **  
S**. Buena inversión, verdad?  
 **Q**. Son?  
 **S.** Operados? Claro, eran muy pequeños, tenía ese complejo jejejeje.  
 **Q.** Hicieron un excelente trabajo.

Quinn succionó el pezón de Santana.

 **S.** Mmm...  
 **Q.** Me gusta.

La rubia masajeó los senos y chupó los pezones de Santana con delicadeza, recorrió con besos húmedos el abdomen de su esposa hasta llegar a su miembro.

 **Q.** Es grande, claro que lo es.  
 **S.** Te gusta?  
 **Q**. Mucho.

Quinn llevó el falo al interior de su boca para chuparlo y estimularlo hasta endurecerlo.  
 **  
Q**. Mmm está listo.  
 **S.** Sí.

Quinn se desnudó, se colocó a espaldas de Santana a horcajadas y así llevó el pene de su esposa al interior de su vagina.

 **S.** Mmmmm.  
 **Q**. Ahhhh.

La chica de ojos verdes comenzó a moverse con énfasis.

 **S.** Dios! Mmmm...

A Santana le encantaba ver la espalda y el trasero de su mujer, la manera en que su pene entraba y salía de la vagina de Quinn, la estaba volviendo loca, aprovechó para acariciar el trasero de la rubia.  
 **  
S.** Estás buenísima. **  
Q**. Te gusta cómo te cojo?  
 **S.** Mucho, mucho, mmmm. **  
Q**. Así?  
 **S.** Ay Dios!

La manera en que el trasero de Quinn rebotaba sobre sus piernas, estaba llevando al clímax a la latina.

 **S.** Voy a venirme! **  
Q**. Ya? Ni lo pienses.

Quinn se movió.

 **S.** Qué pasa? **  
Q**. No voy a permitir que te vengas tan rápido... sígueme. **  
S.** A dónde vas?

Quinn salió de la habitación, Santana fue detrás de ella y la alcanzó en la sala de la suite, subida en una especie de escritorio.

 **Q**. Estoy tan mojada. (acariciándose)  
 **S.** Santo Dios! **  
Q**. No vas a venir?  
 **S.** Me vuelves loca.

Santana penetró de golpe a Quinn.

 **Q**. Ahhh! Ahhhh!  
 **S.** Te deseo, no sabes lo mucho que te deseo!

La latina penetraba con fervor a su esposa mientras la besaba con descuido pero mucha pasión.

 **Q**. Te aprieto rico?  
 **S.** Demasiado rico mmmm. **  
Q**. Me deseas?  
 **S.** En exceso, solo pienso en estar contigo, me tienes loca. **  
Q**. Ahhh, ahhh!  
 **S.** Así? **  
Q**. Mmm sí!

De la mesa se fueron a un sofá, Quinn se puso en 4 y Santana la penetró desde atrás.  
 **  
Q**. Ah, ah, ahh!  
 **S.** Ahora sí ya no aguanto nena, ahhhh! Mmmmm síiiii. **  
Q**. Ahhhhhhh!

Las chicas tuvieron su orgasmo casi simultáneamente, luego ambas cayeron juntas al sofá.

 **S.** Creo que jamás había sudado tanto. **  
Q**. Lo sé... Vamos al jacuzzi?  
 **S.** Jejeje, ok iré por una botella de champaña.

En el jacuzzi tuvieron más sexo.

 **S.** Sabes delicioso, me encanta tu clítoris también. **  
Q**. Lo haces tan bien, mmmm.

Santana aprovechó mientras le hacía sexo oral para meter dos de sus dedos en la vagina de la rubia.

 **Q**. Qué rico!  
 **S**. Estás deliciosa!

Luego de varias rondas, las chicas fueron a la cama a descansar.

 **Q**. Qué vamos a hacer mañana?  
 **S.** Iremos a la ciudad a conocerla. **  
Q**. Y me vas a comprar algún recuerdo?  
 **S.** Los que quieras, preciosa. **  
Q**. Sabes lo que quiero ahora?  
 **S.** No. **  
Q**. Quiero un beso.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.

Santana besó delicadamente a la chica.  
 **  
Q**. Perdón por lo de esta tarde.  
 **S.** Ya está olvidado.

Quinn abrazó a Santana y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de ésta.  
 **  
Q**. Buenas noches, San.  
 **S.** Buenas noches, Quinnie.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **La luna de miel aún no termina, en el siguiente capítulo vendrán cosas interesantes.**_

 _ **Espero algunos comentarios sobre la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	8. Continuando con la luna de miel

_**Continuo con una nueva actualización, ojalá les sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Continuando con la luna de miel.** **  
**  
A la mañana siguiente,..

 **Q.** Jajaja basta!  
 **S.** Solo te estoy enjabonado.  
 **Q.** Claro que no, me estás toqueteando.  
 **S.** Y eso es malo? **  
** **Q**. Sí porque sólo lograrás que se nos haga tarde.  
 **S.** Ok, ok, jejeje. (picoteando sus labios)

Luego de la ducha, las chicas se dirigieron al lobby donde ya las esperaba un chofer que las llevaría a su tour por la ciudad.  
 **  
** **Q**. Y dónde comenzaremos? **  
** **S.** Iremos a visitar unos museos **.** **  
** **Q**. Museos? En serio, museos?  
 **S.** Pues... sí.  
 **Q.** Eso es aburridísimo, no podemos hacer otra cosa?  
 **S.** Te vas a divertir, te lo prometo.  
 **Q.** Si tú lo dices...  
 **S.** Ya lo verás.

Ya ahí, la latina estaba muy atenta a lo que el guía les decía sobre ese museo, la rubia estaba muy desesperada y fastidiada.

 **S.** Pasa algo? **  
** **Q**. No.

Las chicas visitaron 2 museos más pero fue entonces cuando Quinn ya no aguantó.

 **Q**. De haber sabido que este día estaría lleno de aburrimiento, ni hubiese salido del hotel.  
 **S.** Aburrimiento? Pero si la historia de los museos es muy interesante. **  
** **Q**. Pues para ti, porque para mí, no.  
 **S.** Mmm entonces qué es lo que quieres hacer? Nada de lo que te he invitado te ha gustado.  
 **Q**. Eres muy aburrida.  
 **S.** Ja! Entonces escoge tú lo que vamos a hacer.  
 **Q**. Ya busqué mientras tú estabas muy atenta a lo que decía ese tipo al que no le paraba la boca y encontré un tour espectacular que nos llevará a una hermosa cascada y a unas aguas turquesas vírgenes, solo que está algo lejos de aquí.  
 **S.** Y dónde es?  
 **Q**. En Samaná y Miches.  
 **S.** Bien… Deja hago una llamada.

Luego de hacer dicha llamada.

 **S.** Vámonos, nos espera un helicóptero que nos llevará hasta allá, aún podemos alcanzar el tour. **  
** **Q**. Helicóptero? Estás loca? Jamás me he subido a uno.  
 **S.** No? Qué raro, en fin, vienes o no?  
 **Q**. Ok, pero antes necesitamos ir por algunas cosas al hotel.  
 **S.** Está bien, vamos.

Luego de recoger ciertas cosas en su habitación, subieron al helicóptero.

 **Q.** Espero no marearme.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, nena.

Al llegar a la ciudad, subieron en un autobús que las llevó hasta un muelle donde viajaron hasta Santa Bárbara de Samaná en lancha motora y, una vez allí, un camión tipo safari las transportó a una montaña desde la cual disfrutaron de una vista única de las aguas cristalinas.

 **Q.** Te dije que esto sería infinitamente mejor que tus dichosos museos.  
 **S.** Ok, lo admito.  
 **Q.** Nada mejor que la naturaleza.  
 **S**. Por fin coincidimos en algo.

Ahí el guía les indicó que tendrían que recorrer el camino hasta la cascada a caballo y para la rubia no fue precisamente muy agradable dicho paseo.

 **Q.** Maldita sea, esto es muy incómodo, por qué me trajiste aquí?  
 **S.** Yo? Pero si tú fuiste quien eligió el lugar. **  
** **Q**. Échame la culpa, como siempre.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q.** Este animal me va a tumbar, claro que lo hará! Auxilio!  
 **S.** Pues si sigues gritando así, seguro que lo hará, lo vas a asustar.  
 **Q.** Ayúdame.

La latina bajó de su caballo y acarició la espalda de su esposa.  
 **  
S.** Ya, tranquila.  
 **Q.** Me quiero morir! (puchero)  
 **S**. Respira profundo varias veces hasta que te sientas mejor.  
 **Q**. Ok…

Una vez tranquila, las chicas continuaron recorriendo el camino hacia su destino.

Más tarde al llegar a cierto punto del camino, dejaron los caballos y caminaron por el río El Limón hasta llegar a la catarata que Quinn estaba tan entusiasmada por conocer.

 **S.** Wooow, tenías razón, la cascada es espectacular.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, es maravillosa, anda, vamos a entrar.  
 **S.** Sí.

Las chicas se quitaron la ropa y en bikini entraron al lago para ir directo a la cascada.

 **S**. Te ves hermosa.  
 **Q**. Bésame.

Las chicas se besaron con mucha pasión.  
 **  
** **Q**. Jejeje tranquila, aquí no podemos.  
 **S.** Ya lo sé nena, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.  
 **Q**. Estás loca.

Quinn se alejó nadando.

 **S.** Engendro del demonio, como me encantas, preciosa.

Santana siguió a su esposa y comenzaron a jugar en la cascada, aprovechaban para besarse también.

Al terminar su tiempo en la cascada, regresaron nuevamente a caballo hasta un rancho, donde degustaron de comida típica de la región.

Q. Prueba esto.  
S. Mmmm, riquísimo.  
Q. No sabía que me encantaría tanto esta comida, necesitamos contratar a un cocinero dominicano.  
S. Lo que tú quieras mi princesa.  
Q. Jejeje.  
Luego de un breve descanso y de convivir con los otros turistas, regresaron rumbo al muelle de Samaná para continuar con un paseo en lancha motora a Isla Bacardí, para llegar a las aguas turquesas vírgenes.  
 **  
** **Q**. Esto es el paraíso.  
 **S.** Vaya que lo es... Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Qué piensas hacer luego de que termine nuestro matrimonio?  
 **Q**. A qué te refieres?  
 **S.** Pues… qué harás de tu vida?  
 **Q.** No lo sé, y tú?  
 **S.** Pues lo mismo, trabajar.  
 **Q.** Aburrido...  
 **S**. Claro que no…  
 **Q**. Repito: Aburrido…  
 **S.** Mmm, para mí no lo es porque me gusta mucho lo que hago.  
 **Q**. Ser una multimillonaria... claro, a mí también me gustaría serlo.  
 **S**. No solo hablo del dinero, en verdad me gusta administrar los hoteles.  
 **Q.** Bien por ti.  
 **S.** Entonces qué planeas para tu futuro?  
 **Q.** Pues... supongo que casarme con alguien de mi nivel social, tener hijos y formar una fundación para algo caritativo, como mamá. **  
** **S**. Quieres ser como ella? **  
** **Q**. Sí, tiene algo de malo?  
 **S.** No, pero yo no veo muy feliz a tu madre, no sé si lo has notado pero ella bebe demasiado.  
 **Q**. Claro que no.  
 **S.** Entonces no lo has notado. (rodando los ojos) **  
** **Q**. Solo quiero que papá me deje de molestar y creo que al encontrar un hombre de bien y casarme con él, lo haría muy feliz.  
 **S.** Conozco a tu padre y te aseguro que eso no es lo que quiere para ti. **  
** **Q**. Ah no? Y según tú qué es lo que quiere para mí?  
 **S.** Que tengas un título universitario con postgrados y todo eso, y que trabajes con él o para otra compañía.  
 **Q**. Cómo lo sabes?  
 **S.** Porque siempre te está recalcando el que hayas abandonado la universidad, él no está muy contento con eso.  
 **Q.** Pero siempre me está diciendo que soy una tonta, una cabeza hueca, que no soy buena para nada.  
 **S.** Creo que sólo está frustrado por tu negativa a continuar recibiendo una educación, para mí que tú eres su preferida.  
 **Q.** Jajaja por Dios, si yo fuese su preferida no me habría obligado a quedarme contigo. **  
** **S**. Él sabe que me importas.  
 **Q**. Te importo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Claro, es decir, nunca te haría daño, ya sabes, (alzando los hombros)  
 **Q.** Ohhh.  
 **S.** Además creo que realmente necesitas retomar tu carrera universitaria. **  
** **Q**. No puedo, mis calificaciones eran pésimas, realmente no soy una buena estudiante, ni buena para nada como lo dice papá.  
 **S**. Claro que eres buena para algo, todo mundo somos buenos para algo, yo creo que no has descubierto para lo que eres buena, ni te has tomado el tiempo para averiguarlo.  
 **Q**. Tal vez...  
 **S.** Deberías de volver a la universidad, tu futuro no debe depender de nadie más que de ti.

La rubia no dijo nada, pero las palabras de la latina la dejaron pensando.

 **S.** Piénsalo.

La aventura terminó y regresaron en lancha motora al muelle donde tomaron nuevamente el autobús de vuelta al helipuerto para regresar a su hotel.

Ya en el hotel.  
 **  
** **Q**. Estoy muy agotada y el maldito caballo me dejó muy dolorido el trasero y las piernas. (puchero)  
 **S.** Quieres un masaje? **  
** **Q**. Para luego tener sexo, verdad? **  
** **S.** No, te lo pregunté para llamar a la administración y que nos manden a unos masajistas.  
 **Q.** Mmmm no, mejor mañana, vamos a ver la puesta del sol, sí?  
 **S.** Ok, iré por un vino y unas copas.  
 **Q**. Puedes pedir que nos hagan una fogata?  
 **S.** Ok, deja llamo.

Ya en la playa privada...

 **Q**. Es hermoso...  
 **S.** Sí... salud! **  
** **Q**. Salud!  
 **S.** Puedo hacerte una pregunta? **  
** **Q**. Otra vez?  
 **S.** Tranquila... solo quiero conocerte mejor. **  
** **Q**. Para qué?  
 **S.** Aún nos quedan varios días como esposas y quiero concierte un poco más, tiene algo de malo?  
 **Q**. No, perdón, ok pregúntame.  
 **S.** Gracias... Sam, el chico que te engañó...  
 **Q**. Qué hay con él? (ojos muy abiertos) **  
** **S.** Fue tu primer amor? **  
** **Q**. Ohhh... mmm, te refieres al primero en mi vida, en sexo? **  
** **S**. No, al primer chico del que te enamoraste.  
 **Q**. Ahhh, pues sí, de hecho también fue mi primer novio, duramos justos casi toda la preparatoria, un tiempo nos separamos y salí con otro miembro del equipo de fútbol, Sam me convenció de regresar con él y yo acepté, al ir a la universidad nos separamos nuevamente un tiempo y salí con otro chico, pero no fue nada serio, luego Sam volvió a buscarme y regresamos, él me iba a visitar muy seguido, demasiado seguido diría yo, hasta que me enteré por accidente que había sido expulsado de su universidad, luego me convenció de dejarla para estar juntos en Los Ángeles.  
 **S**. Y poderte engañar... **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Lo siento.  
 **Q**. Y tú, cuál es tu historia amorosa?  
 **S.** Se resume solo a una persona.  
 **Q**. Cómo?  
 **S.** Sí, solo he tenido una novia en mi vida, ella fue mi primera en todo.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, la conocí en la universidad y... **  
** **Q**. En la universidad? A ver, a ver... eras virgen en la universidad?  
 **S**. Sí.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** No te burles. **  
** **Q**. Perdón pero es muy gracioso, casi nadie es virgen en esa etapa de su vida.  
 **S.** Pues yo sí, nunca fue muy fácil para mí el tener citas, las chicas se asustaban un poco, otras simplemente se burlaban.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Pero ella era diferente, llena de energía, un carisma excepcional, amigable, hermosa y rubia...  
 **Q**. Jejeje te gustamos las rubias...  
 **S.** Tú no eres rubia natural, ya lo comprobé.  
 **Q**. Cómo te atreves?  
 **S.** Lo digo por las fotos de tu infancia que hay en tu casa, no por otra cosa... (sonrisa burlona)  
 **Q**. Mmmm ya veo. (mueca)  
 **S.** Jejeje me encanta cuando haces eso con tu boca. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Q**. Sigue con tu historia.  
 **S.** Ok... Kitty era la chica perfecta, fue amor a primera vista, al principio sólo éramos amigas, luego las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, coqueteábamos mucho y pasamos a los besos, le pedí que fuera mi novia y aceptó, nuestra relación duró dos años.  
 **Q.** Y qué pasó?  
 **S.** No sé por qué pero ella siempre pensó que yo era millonaria a pesar de que le decía una y mil veces que no, cuando le presenté a mis padres y a Norah comenzó a cambiar.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **S**. Porque por fin comprobó que yo no tenía el dinero que ella creía, solo éramos unos empleados más de una de las mujeres más ricas del país.  
 **Q**. Eso la desilusionó?  
 **S.** Sí, fue entonces cuando su actitud dio un cambio muy drástico, ya casi no pasábamos tiempo juntas, inventaba una serie de excusas para evitarme, yo realmente la amaba y creía que ella era la mujer de mi vida, ya había pensado en pedirle que se casara conmigo pero todo cambió cuando un día alguien me dijo que ella estaba en una fraternidad con un chico, yo no le creí pero al final la duda me ganó y fui a dicha fraternidad, la encontré con ese tipo en la cama, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.  
 **Q.** Sé perfectamente lo que se siente.  
 **S.** Ella no intentó explicarme nada, es como si no le hubiera importado que la hubiera descubierto, luego de varios días por fin me dio la cara y me dijo que ese chico tenía lo que ella necesitaba, era hijo de alguien con mucho dinero, ahí me di cuenta que su amor hacia mí jamás había sido sincero, solo estaba conmigo por el supuesto dinero que tenía, estuve deprimida por meses, Jesse me ayudó mucho a salir de esa depresión, luego vino Marley y ella... **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** También me ayudó. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Hasta que la superé, superé a Kitty Wilde.  
 **Q.** Al menos lo hiciste.  
 **S.** Aún no superas a Sam?  
 **Q.** No lo sé.  
 **S.** El tiempo te ayudará, las personas que te engañan una vez lo vuelven a hacer, por eso hay que alejarlas de nuestra vida lo antes posible.  
 **Q.** Claro... Emmm, entonces ya no has tenido otra una relación?  
 **S.** No, ella ha sido mi única novia.  
 **Q**. Y las demás?  
 **S.** Cuáles demás?  
 **Q**. Me dijiste que has estado con muchas chicas.  
 **S.** Ah eso, solo fue físico y ya. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh... Deberías de darte otra oportunidad con otra chica, no todo en esta vida es trabajo...  
 **S.** Sí, supongo...

Santana tomó un sorbo de vino.

 **S.** Y si te quedas conmigo para siempre?  
 **Q**. Jajajaa estás bromeando?  
 **S.** Claro Q, esto tiene vigencia de 90 días y nada más.

Santana caminó hacia el mar.  
 **  
** **Q**. Si se entera que sigo viendo a Sam, me mata. (pensando)

Quinn fue con Santana.

 **Q.** En qué piensas?  
 **S.** En nada en particular.  
 **Q.** Ven, vamos a la fogata.  
 **S.** Ok.

Ya ahí se acostaron sobre la manta que habían puesto, Quinn se colocó encima de la latina y los besos comenzaron.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tus labios son tan suaves...  
 **S.** Me fascinas. **  
** **Q**. También tu piel es diferente...  
 **S.** Diferente? **  
****Q**. A la de Sam.  
 **S.** Mmm, tienes que nombrarlo ahora? **  
** **Q**. Perdón, solo quería decirte que eres muy linda.  
 **S.** Jejeje te estoy empezando a gustar?  
 **Q.** No exageres.  
 **S.** Solo decía...  
 **Q**. Digamos que me gusta la suavidad de tu piel.  
 **S.** Algo es algo.

Quinn continuó besando a su esposa, llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de la morena y lo succionó delicadamente.

 **S.** Eso se siente muy bien... (cerrando los ojos)

La rubia siguió su camino de besos húmedos hasta los hombros y pecho de Santana, bajó un poco el tirante de su bikini para dejar libre uno de sus pezones, lo capturó con sus labios mientras la latina se estremecía.

 **Q**. Quieres que continúe?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí.  
 **Q**. Entonces sígueme.

Quinn se puso de pie y caminó hasta la villa privada.

 **S.** Hey, espera!  
 **Q**. Alcánzame!  
 **S.** Pero tengo que apagar la fogata... demonios! (puchero)

Luego de que apagó la fogata, Santana regresó a la habitación, encontró a su esposa en el jacuzzi al lado de la piscina.

 **Q.** Tardaste.  
 **S.** Pues sí, me dejaste con todo el trabajo. **  
** **Q.** Vienes?  
 **S.** Voy a enjuagarme, estoy llena de arena.  
 **Q.** No tardes.

Quinn le lanzó la parte baja de su bikini.

 **S.** Jejejee.

Una vez lista, la latina entró al jacuzzi y no perdió el tiempo para comenzar a besar apasionadamente a su esposa.  
 **  
** **Q.** Me deseas?  
 **S.** No se nota?  
 **Q.** Quieres estar dentro de mí?  
 **S.** Es en lo único que pienso. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé...

Quinn se recargó en el jacuzzi para que Santana se colocara atrás de ella.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mételo muy fuerte.  
 **S.** Así?

Santana la penetró.  
 **  
** **Q**. Síiiii, ahhhh.  
 **S.** Me encantas.

La latina embestía a su esposa mientras le besaba el cuello y le susurraba cosas sexys.

 **S.** Aprietas delicioso, eres una chica muy mala. **  
** **Q**. Mmm, por qué mala?  
 **S.** Porque no me habías dejado tenerte en horas. **  
** **Q**. Ya me tienes, no te salgas, lléname toda con tu enorme polla. **  
** **S.** Claro, mi hermosa princesa.

El agua chapoteaba con cada embestida, los gemidos de amabas eran acompañados con el sonido de las olas, Santana mordía la espalda de Quinn, la rubia no podía creer todo el placer que su esposa le provocaba.

 **Q.** Ahhhhh!  
 **S.** Así, nena, justo así vente para mí. **  
** **Q**. Eres única, mmmm.  
 **S.** Ahhhh...

Las chicas se separaron para tomar aire.

 **S**. Eso estuvo muy bueno.  
 **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Y quiero más. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaa siempre quieres más.  
 **S.** Tú tienes la culpa. **  
** **Q**. Y yo por qué?  
 **S.** Por ser tan perfecta.

Quinn sintió algo extraño en su estómago, algo extraño pero muy agradable, sonrió y posteriormente besó delicadamente a Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tú también eres genial.  
 **S.** Por supuesto. (sonriendo) **  
** **Q**. San, y tus papás? Están muertos o algo así?  
 **S.** No, gracias a Dios no, ellos regresaron a Lima Ohio, de donde somos originarios.  
 **Q**. Y qué hacen ahí?  
 **S.** Les compré una linda casa y le puse a papá un negocio de jardinería, tiene a sus propios empleados, él solo lo maneja. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh y no van a visitarte? **  
** **S**. El mes pasado estuvieron allá, justo unos días antes de conocerte.  
 **Q**. Ya veo... entonces te llevas bien con ellos?  
 **S**. Muy bien, son los mejores padres del mundo.  
 **Q**. Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo de los míos.  
 **S.** Ya te dije que... **  
** **Q**. No, San, tú hablas de lo que ves ahora pero yo hablo de mi infancia, papá siempre ha estado ocupado en sus negocios y mamá en sus asuntos de sociedad, Blaine y yo crecimos prácticamente criados por las nanas, Myron es distinto a nosotros, él es fuerte como papá, por eso no le importa mucho que ellos no estén al pendiente de él, Blaine y yo somos como mamá, más sensibles.  
 **S.** Myron también necesita de ellos, solo que no lo demuestra.  
 **Q.** Puede ser...  
 **S.** Espero que cuando tengas hijos, no seas como tus padres.  
 **Q.** No, yo estaré al pendiente de ellos.  
 **S.** Estaremos...  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **S.** Jajajaa nada, vamos a la cama, mañana tenemos algo muy importante que hacer.  
 **Q.** Y qué es eso?  
 **S.** Ir de compras.  
 **Q.** Yupi!  
 **S.** Pero antes me debes otra ronda.  
 **Q**. Te haré ver estrellas, prepárate para ser montada.  
 **S.** Delicioso.

Al día siguiente luego de desayunar, fueron de compras, la rubia estaba como niña en juguetería nueva.

 **S**. Eso también?  
 **Q**. Es para Rachel, anda sí?  
 **S.** Dame un beso.

Quinn la besó.

 **S.** Jejeje, llévale otra cosa más. **  
** **Q**. Gracias San.

Llegó un momento en que la latina ya estaba fastidiada y cansada, ella había hecho algunas compras pero eran pocas a comparación de su esposa, no comprendía el cómo su mujer tenía tanta energía para las compras.  
 **  
** **Q**. Listo.  
 **S.** Por fin! **  
** **Q**. Estás enojada?  
 **S.** No, estoy cansada.  
 **Q**. Perdóname.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, qué te parece si regresamos al hotel por un buen masaje?  
 **Q.** Perfecto, vamos.

Las chicas recibieron un masaje muy relajante, luego fueron a tomar algo de sol.

 **S**. Qué quieres hacer esta noche?  
 **Q**. Salimos a cenar?  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Dime. **  
** **Q**. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que sería una luna de miel fantástica.  
 **S.** Jejeje, siempre la tengo.

En la noche, vestidas muy sexy, salieron a cenar.

 **S.** Hay unos casinos cerca de aquí, vamos? **  
** **Q**. Quieres recordar viejos tiempos?  
 **S.** Jajaja, esa parte sí la recuerdo, de la boda y lo que pasó después, nada. **  
** **Q**. Creí que sí.  
 **S.** No, nada y tú?  
 **Q**. Tampoco.  
 **S.** Ojalá algún día lo hagamos. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje, tal vez el estar en el casino nos haga recordar.  
 **S.** Tal vez.

En el casino, mientras jugaban, el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar, al notar de quién se trataba, se puso bastante nerviosa.

 **S.** No vas a contestar?  
 **Q**. No, es Blaine, solo ha de querer molestar.  
 **S.** Ohhh, sí! Ganaste, nena! **  
** **Q**. Vaya..  
 **S.** Te doy buena suerte. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Eso parece... me pides otra bebida mientras voy al baño?  
 **S.** Ok, no tardes, que tienes una racha de buena suerte.  
 **Q**. Ahora vuelvo.

Quinn casi voló al baño, ahí le devolvió la llamada a Sam.

 **Sam.** Mi amor!  
 **Q.** Cómo se te ocurre llamarme?  
 **Sam.** Estoy preocupado por ti.  
 **Q.** Pues no te preocupes y mejor evita llamarme mientras siga de luna de miel, si Santana ve tus llamadas me puede dejar en la calle.  
 **Sam**. No pensé en eso, acaso te revisa el celular?  
 **Q.** No, pero lo podría hacer.  
 **Sam.** Ya veo, y cómo estás?  
 **Q.** Bien.  
 **Sam**. Te estás divirtiendo?  
 **Q.** Sí, la isla es hermosa.  
 **Sam**. Te acuestas con ella?  
 **Q**. No, te lo he repetido miles de veces.  
 **Sam**. Sí lo sé, es que te extraño.  
 **Q.** Sam, tengo que colgar.  
 **Sam**. Me avisas cuando regreses, te quiero ver.  
 **Q.** Ok, bye.

La rubia tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones para tratar de calmar su nerviosismo, luego regresó al lado de Santana.

 **S.** Estás bien? **  
** **Q**. Sí.

Quinn abrazó cálidamente a Santana.

 **Q.** Seguimos jugando?  
 **S.** Claro, princesa, a seguir ganando se ha dicho.

Los dos últimos días de su luna de miel, las chicas continuaron con lo suyo, teniendo sexo apasionado y hablando un poco más acerca de ellas.

 **S**. Llevamos un montón de cosas, mejor dicho, llevas un montón de cosas.  
 **Q**. Si podría me llevaba esa playa.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
** **Q**. Sí... siempre la guardaré en mis recuerdos, fue… genial. (suspirando)  
 **S.** Quinn, me gustaría que vinieras a vivir a mi casa, creo que en estos días nos hemos conocido un poco mejor y sería lindo que...  
 **Q.** San, esto es temporal, tú y yo...  
 **S.** Sí, sí, ya lo sé, no somos un matrimonio real, en fin, lista para regresar? **  
** **Q**. Sí. **  
** **S**. Vámonos pues.

El viaje de regreso a Los Ángeles estuvo prácticamente en silencio, Santana se la pasó revisando correos electrónicos, Quinn estaba pensativa.

Por fin regresaron a la ciudad.

 **S**. Voy a mi casa a dejar lo que compré, te veo en la noche.  
 **Q.** Yo iré con Rachel a darle sus regalos.  
 **S.** Ok, estamos en contacto.  
 **Q.** Sí.

Santana salió de la mansión Fabray.

 **Bl.** Hey, cómo te fue?  
 **Q.** Bien, te traje varios regalos, mira.  
 **Bl.** Muchas gracias hermanita, tendrás algo de efectivo? Papá aún no me da mi mesada.  
 **Q.** Claro, ten.  
 **Bl.** Gracias, eres maravillosa, emmm te pasa algo?  
 **Q.** Sam quiere verme.  
 **Bl.** Estás loca? **  
** **Q.** Lo extraño.  
 **Bl.** Lo extrañas? Pero si te puso unos enormes cuernos, lo dicho, estás demente! **  
** **Q.** Bueno, creo que lo extraño, no lo sé, pero iré a verlo.  
 **My.** Te pegó lo idiota, verdad?  
 **Q.** Myron... (rodando los ojos)  
 **My.** Porque solo a una idiota se le ocurriría regresar con el tipo que la engañó y además jugarle chueco a su esposa.  
 **Q.** Santana no es mi esposa. **  
** **My**. Legalmente lo es y además te acuestas con ella, si se entera que le pones los cuernos te mata, no seas como Sam Evans, por Dios.  
 **Bl.** Myron tiene razón, además nuestros privilegios desaparecerían si ella se entera de tu traición, piensa en el futuro.  
 **Q.** Ya no me digan nada, es mi vida y yo sé lo que tengo que hacer.  
 **My.** Lo dicho, te pegó lo idiota.

Blaine asintió.  
 **  
** **Q.** Lárguense de mi habitación, pero ya!

Los chicos salieron y Quinn le llamó a su mejor amiga para verse.

 **R.** Toda está precioso, mil gracias, pero cuéntame todo, qué tal la pasaste?  
 **Q.** Maravilloso, el país es precioso, hicimos ecoturismo, fuimos a bailar, a un casino... **  
** **R**. Y el sexo? **  
** **Q**. Jeejeje creo que jamás había tenido tanto sexo en mi vida.  
 **R.** Bueno?  
 **Q.** Excelente... Santana es... uff.  
 **R.** Pero? **  
** **Q**. Quiere que vaya a vivir con ella lo que resta de nuestro matrimonio.  
 **R**. Y qué te detiene? **  
** **Q**. Sam.  
 **R.** Sam? Jajajaa no digas tonterías.  
 **Q.** Es que... el otro día me llamó y no he podido dejar de pensar en eso.  
 **R.** Ay Quinn... (negando con la cabeza)  
 **Q.** Santana es linda pero ella no es un hombre.  
 **R.** Y eso qué? Eres una chica muy afortunada, tienes a una multimillonaria a tus pies y sigues pensando en el pendejo que te dejó por una aventura con una golfa.  
 **Q.** No sé qué hacer...  
 **R.** Yo me iría a vivir con Santana sin siquiera pensarlo, además dices que es linda.  
 **Q**. Lo es... pero no veo un futuro con ella, nuestra relación es falsa.  
 **R.** En cambio yo sí lo veo con Jesse.  
 **Q.** No me digas que...  
 **R.** Sí, oficialmente ya es mi novio, me lo pidió hace unos días. **  
** **Q**. Muchas felicidades.  
 **R.** Gracias Quinnie, estoy muy feliz.

En la casa de Santana.

 **S.** Y así las cosas...  
 **J.** Ya no deberías de rogarle, entiéndelo, ella no quiere venir a vivir contigo.  
 **S.** Lo sé, lo sé, pero creí que Quinn y yo nos habíamos acercado en la luna de miel, ya vi que no, solo fueron mis ideas.  
 **J.** Quinn es la puta más cara de la historia, te da lo que quieres de ella porque recibe a cambio un beneficio de ti, pero ni pienses que algún día vaya a sentir algo por ti porque eso no pasará. **  
** **Ma**. Que horrible es escucharte hablar así de una mujer, qué te pasa?  
 **J.** Perdón Marley, pero Quinn es una puta nos guste o no.  
 **S.** No lo es...  
 **J.** No? **  
** **S**. No, no lo creo...  
 **J.** Ya te enamoraste de ella, verdad?  
 **S.** No...  
 **Ma.** Lo hiciste!  
 **S**. No, claro que no, pero si así fuera bien saben que eso del amor no es para mí, las dos chicas por las que he sentido algo me han mandado al diablo.  
 **J.** Por fin nos dirás quién fue la otra? Marley y yo estamos ansiosos de que nos digas quién es.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Ma.** Yo no, es tu vida privada.  
 **J.** Buhhh, mala amiga. **  
** **S**. Algún día te lo diré, cuando sienta que el decírtelo no lastime a nadie.  
 **J.** Mmmm?  
 **Ma**. Bueno, te ponemos al corriente del trabajo?  
 **S.** Sí por favor.  
 **J.** Por lo pronto, tenemos un gran evento al que asistir.  
 **S.** Ah sí?  
 **Ma.** Sí, para mostrar a los socios los avances que tenemos de la construcción del nuevo emporio.  
 **S.** Muy bien.  
 **J.** Está quedando espectacular.  
 **Ma.** Y las ganancias serán de otro mundo.  
 **S.** Maravilloso.

Esa noche la latina decidió no llegar a casa de Quinn, lo cual le sorprendió a la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Pensé que nos estábamos acercando... ash, qué diablos estoy diciendo?

Tomó su celular.  
 **  
** **Q**. Sammy, ya estoy aquí, desayunamos mañana?  
 **Sam.** Claro que sí mi amor, tengo tantas ganas de verte.

Al día siguiente...

 **Sam**. Te extrañé mucho.

El chico besó a Quinn.

 **Q.** De verdad?  
 **Sam.** Sí, es que te amo tanto. **  
** **Q**. Dímelo otra vez.  
 **Sam**. Te amo. **  
** **Q**. Quieres ir a un hotel?  
 **Sam**. Claro que sí! (besándola)

Pero la llamada de cierta latina los interrumpió.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Hey nena, puedes venir al hotel, quiero mostrarte algo.  
 **Q.** Emmm, ahora?  
 **S.** Sí nena, estás ocupada? **  
** **Q**. Algo. **  
** **S**. Por qué, qué haces?  
 **Q**. No, nada, te veo allá.  
 **S**. No tardes mucho, te va a encantar.  
 **Q**. Ok.

La llamada terminó.

 **Q**. Lo siento, pero tenemos que dejarlo para después.  
 **Sam**. Por qué?  
 **Q.** Ella necesita que vaya a su oficina.  
 **Sam.** No, lo siento pero no dejaré que te vayas. **  
** **Q**. Sam, no te pongas así.  
 **Sam.** Quiero estar contigo!  
 **Q.** Yo también pero ahora no puedo, mira déjame compensarte, qué quieres ahora? Claro siempre y cuando que no sea sexo.  
 **Sam**. Lo que sea?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Sam.** Vi una camisa exclusiva Armani que me encantó.  
 **Q.** Exclusiva?  
 **Sam**. Sip. **  
** **Q**. Ok, vamos por ella.  
 **Sam**. Te amo. (besándola)

Luego de comprarle la prenda al chico, Quinn se dirigió a la oficina de Santana.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Hey. **  
** **Q**. Por qué no llegaste anoche? Ni siquiera me avisaste! **  
** **S**. Perdón, estuve con Marley y Jesse poniéndome al corriente de todo y cuando lo noté ya era muy tarde y estaba muy cansada. **  
** **Q**. Al menos me hubieras llamado. **  
** **S**. Lo siento.

Santana se acercó a la rubia, la tomó de la cintura y la besó tiernamente.  
 **  
** **Q.** No lo vuelvas a hacer.  
 **S.** No, te lo prometo. **  
Q**. Para qué me querías ver?  
 **S.** Ah sí, tengo algo para ti.

Santana sacó algo de su caja fuerte.

 **S.** Mira, es un collar de diamantes y esmeraldas, le perteneció a Norah, ahora es mío pero quiero que lo uses mañana en el evento que tenemos, tus padres también van a asistir. **  
** **Q**. Es precioso.  
 **S.** Y combina perfectamente con tus ojos. **  
Q**. Pero de qué evento me hablas?  
 **S**. Tiene que ver con el consorcio que estamos construyendo, por eso tus padres asistirán  
 **Q**. Ya veo… Voy a necesitar un vestido.  
 **S.** Sí y yo también, dame unos minutos y vamos a comprarlos, quiero que mis socios vean que tengo a la esposa más hermosa del universo.  
 **Q.** Santana...  
 **S.** Sí lo sé, lo nuestro es temporal pero mientas dure tengo que aprovechar para levantar la envidia de mis socios jejeje.  
 **Q**. Estás loca. (sonriendo)  
 **S**. Así me tienes, es inevitable...  
 **Q.** Me sonrojas.. Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.  
 **S.** Ok, yo voy con Marley a llevarle estos papeles.  
 **Q**. Sí.

Quinn se sentía culpable y no lo podía disimular.

En la oficina de Marley...

 **S.** Ya los firmé, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana, tengo que ir a comprar lo que necesito para mañana.  
 **Ma.** Santana?  
 **S**. Dime.  
 **Ma.** Se hicieron nuevos cargos a las tarjetas.  
 **S.** Era más que obvio, ya conoces a mi mujer.  
 **Ma**. Emmm, compró ropa Armani.  
 **S.** Sí, es de gustos caros, ya lo sabes jejeje.  
 **Ma.** De hombre.  
 **S.** Hombre? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Ma.** Deberías hablar con ella.  
 **S.** Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando porque te juro que si es así...  
 **Ma.** No hagas conclusiones antes de tiempo, ya te dije, háblalo con ella, tal vez tenga una buena explicación. **  
** **S.** Sí, lo haré, gracias por decírmelo, nos vemos mañana.  
 **Ma.** Cuídate.

Santana regresó a su oficina.

 **S.** Listo, nos vamos? **  
** **Q**. Sí... San?  
 **S.** Dime.  
 **Q.** Hoy si te quedarás a dormir conmigo?  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Q**. Bien. (enorme sonrisa)

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Y bien?**_

 _ **Se asoma algo de drama, pero la historia definitivamente no estará llena de de eso, quiero retomar lo divertido y espero que así sea.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de las protagonistas?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Ya vieron la nueva serie donde Naya participa?**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_


	9. El engaño

_**Volví con una actualización, tomé algunas de sus sugerencias, ojalá les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.** **El engaño.  
**  
En una tienda exclusiva.

 **S.** Qué te parece éste? **  
Q**. Es muy lindo. **  
S.** Mmm sí, pero lo quisiera en otro color. **  
Q**. Rojo?  
 **S.** Buena idea. **  
Q**. Éste me gusta para mí.  
 **S.** Sí y combina con el collar y tus ojos. **  
Q**. Me lo voy a probar.  
 **S.** Perfecto... Oye Quinn, quiero hacerte una pregunta.  
 **Q**. Claro. **  
S**. Estaba revisando los estados de cuenta de las tarjetas y noté que hiciste una compra el día de hoy... una camisa de hombre.

Quinn sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro.

 **S**. Estás bien?  
 **Q**. Sí... no sabía que checabas las compras que hago.  
 **S.** Bueno, necesito saber qué es lo estoy pagando.  
 **Q**. Ohh... la camisa era para Blaine.  
 **S.** Blaine?  
 **Q.** Sí, sabes que papá no le da mucho dinero y hoy tiene una cita con una chica y no tenía ropa y quise ayudarlo, hice mal?  
 **S.** No nena, claro que no, que bueno que ayudas a tu hermano... estás segura que tendrá una cita con una chica?  
 **Q.** Eso me dijo. **  
S.** Ohhh. **  
Q**. Me voy a probar el vestido.  
 **S.** Ok, yo seguiré buscando el mío.

Quinn casi corrió al vestidor, ya ahí le mandó varios mensajes de texto a Rachel por temor a que Santana la escuchara hablando por teléfono.

 **Q.** Rachel necesito que me hagas un enorme favor, la cagué el día de hoy y Santana está a punto de descubrirme.  
 **R.** Qué hiciste?  
 **Q.** Le compré una camisa carísima a Sam y Santana notó el cargo a la tarjeta. **  
R.** Estás loca?  
 **Q.** Sí, sí, ya no me regañes, por favor necesito que me ayudes. **  
R**. Qué tengo que hacer? **  
Q**. Necesito que compres una camisa igual y se la lleves a mi hermano Blaine y le pidas que...

Quinn le dio todos los detalles a su amiga para tratar de encubrir lo que había hecho, bastante nerviosa salió del vestidor.

 **Q**. San?  
 **S.** Aquí estoy... Vaya, te ves hermosa. **  
Q**. Me gusta.  
 **S.** Entonces te llevas ése? **  
Q**. Sí y tú?  
 **S.** La empleada me va a traer un vestido rojo. **  
Q**. Me das un beso?  
 **S.** Y eso? **  
Q**. Me dieron ganas de uno.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok.

A la latina le sorprendió demasiado la petición de la rubia, pero no se negó ante sus deseos y de inmediato le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso.

 **Q.** No sabes lo mucho que me gustan tus labios.  
 **S.** No tanto como a mí los tuyos.

Luego de comprar el vestido, fueron a una zapatería e hicieron una cita con una estilista para el día siguiente.

Ya en la mansión Fabray.

 **S.** Mañana será un gran día.  
 **Q.** Jejeje sí.  
B **l.** Hey chicas, cómo están?  
 **Q.** No tan felices como tú.  
 **Bl.** Jajaja lo sé, qué te parece mi nueva camisa, cuñadita?  
 **S.** Emmm, muy linda.  
 **Bl**. Verdad que sí? Mi hermana me la regaló porque hoy tengo una cita.  
 **S.** Felicidades.  
 **Bl**. Gracias, bueno me despido porque voy a llegar algo tarde si continúo charlando con ustedes, muchas gracias Quinn, es un regalo maravilloso. **  
Q.** No es nada, te diviertes.  
 **Bl.** Lo haré... cuñada, me podrías prestar dinero? **  
Q.** Blaine...  
 **S.** Claro, aunque no traigo mucho efectivo.  
 **Bl**. Lo que sea es bueno.  
 **S.** Aquí tienes.  
 **Bl.** Gracias, las veo mañana. **  
Q**. Cuídate.

Las chicas entraron a la habitación de Santana.

 **Q**. Estoy agotada.  
 **S.** Yo también.

Quinn se acostó en la cama.  
 **  
S.** Me da gusto que ayudes a tus hermanos. **  
Q**. No lo podría hacer sin ti.  
 **S.** Me gustas...

Santana se colocó encima de Quinn y la comenzó a besar.

 **Q.** Lo sé...  
 **S.** Mira lo que tengo aquí.  
 **Q**. Una foto de nosotras de la luna de miel?  
 **S.** Sip, compré este portarretrato, la pondré en el buró. **  
Q**. Pero Santana…  
 **S.** Mientras estemos casadas quiero tener un lindo recuerdo de ti. **  
Q**. Jajaja, estás loquita.  
 **S.** Por ti. (besándola)

Esa noche durmieron plácidamente y abrazadas hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente.

 **S**. Te veo más tarde, la estilista vendrá aquí.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Santana se fue a trabajar y Blaine aprovechó para hablar con Quinn.

 **Bl**. Así que le compraste una camisa al patético de Sam...  
 **Q.** No quiero escuchar sermones.  
 **Bl.** Perdóname pero no logro comprender el porqué estás haciendo esto, qué ya no recuerdas que Sam te puso los cuernos?  
 **Q.** Mmm.  
 **Bl.** Hoy te pudimos salvar pero no siempre puede ser así... te fascina jugar con fuego hermanita, pero debes de tener cuidado porque te puedes quemar, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se pondría tu esposa si descubre que te estás acostando con tu exnovio.  
 **Q**. Yo no me estoy acostando con él, precisamente para evitar eso fue que le regalé la camisa. **  
Bl**. Entonces sí pensabas hacerlo? **  
Q.** No lo sé! Estoy muy confundida, Sam me ama, o al menos es lo que él dice y por otro lado lo único que quiero es que Santana me dé el divorcio.  
 **Bl**. Pensé que te llevabas mejor con ella.  
 **Q.** No! No sé, no sé nada.  
 **Bl.** Mira, lo único que yo te puedo aconsejar es que dejes de ver a Sam, él nunca ha sido una buena influencia para ti, todos los problemas que has tenido con papá han sido gracias a él, y estoy muy seguro que si sigues viéndolo, también provocará que tengas un gran pleito con Santana.  
 **Q.** Ok, ya no lo veré o al menos no tan seguido.  
 **Bl.** Por Dios!

En la oficina de Santana.  
 **  
S.** Así que como verán, todo tenía una explicación, era para su hermano. **  
Ma.** Me da gusto que haya sido así, después de todo Quinn es honesta.  
 **S.** Lo es.  
 **J.** Pues aun así yo que tú me andaría con cuidado, para mí esa rubia no es de confianza.  
 **S**. Mmmm.

Más tarde las chicas se alistaron para ir al gran evento del hotel.

 **Q.** San, ya estoy lista... Wooow!

Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta luego de ver a Santana lista para la ocasión.

 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Te ves espectacular, súper elegante, wooow.  
 **S.** Tú no te quedas atrás, pareces una muñequita.

Quinn no dejaba de mirarla.

 **S.** Jejeje qué? **  
Q**. Eres muy bonita.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
Q**. Totalmente.  
 **S.** Gracias jejeje. (picoteando sus labios)

En compañía de los padres de Quinn, se dirigieron al salón de eventos del hotel.  
 **  
Q**. Hay mucha gente.  
 **S.** Claro nena, todos ellos son mis socios y te voy a presumir con cada uno de ellos. **  
Q**. Jajaja, tonta.  
 **A.** Buenas noches.  
 **S.** Señor Adkins.  
 **A.** En qué quedamos?  
 **S.** Sí, perdón, buenas noches Alfred.  
 **A**. Buenas noches Santana, me da mucho gusto saludarte otra vez a ti y a tu adorable esposa.  
 **Q.** Jejeje, hola Alfred y la señora Lily?  
 **A.** Está saludando a unas amigas. **  
S**. Cómo ve el evento de hoy?  
 **A**. Maravilloso, estoy muy orgulloso de ti porque estás cumpliendo con todos los sueños que Norah dejó inconclusos.  
 **S**. Usted sabe lo importante que ella fue para mí, por eso quiero llevar el nombre de sus hoteles a lo más alto.  
 **A**. Pues vas por muy buen camino, me imagino que tú estás muy orgullosa de tu esposa.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.  
 **A.** Deberías trabajar con Santana para que te impregnes de todo este mundo hotelero, finalmente lo de ella es tuyo.  
 **Q.** Sí lo he pensado.  
 **S.** Pues yo sería muy feliz si tú quisieras venir a trabajar conmigo, sabes que me encanta estar a tu lado.  
 **Q.** Jejeje.  
 **A.** Y a mí me encanta ver lo enamoradas que están, muchas felicidades muchachas hacen una hermosa pareja.  
 **S.** Gracias, Alfred.

El señor Adkins se retiró luego de un rato.

 **S.** Siento mucho si te hice sentir incómoda otra vez. **  
Q**. Para nada, además Alfred me cae muy bien.  
 **J.** Santana, anda, es hora de hacer la presentación.  
 **S.** Ok, ahora vuelvo nena.  
 **Q.** Si.  
 **R.** Y esa sonrisa?  
 **Q.** Mmm? Hola Rachel, qué dijiste?  
 **R.** Jajaja, nada.  
 **Q.** Me da gusto verte aquí, eso quiere decir que lo de Jesse y tú va muy en serio.  
 **R.** Yo también lo creo, estoy muy emocionada.

Quinn no dejaba de mirar a Santana.

 **R.** Te la vas a comer con los ojos. **  
Q.** Qué?  
 **R.** No le quitas la mirada de encima a tu esposa.  
 **Q.** Claro que no, es solo que admiro la manera en cómo habla ante sus socios, es una excelente empresaria.  
 **R.** Ya lo creo, cambiando de tema, cómo te fue con el asunto de la camisa?  
 **Q.** Bien, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, mañana te pago lo que gastaste.  
 **R.** Te lo agradecería, costó un ojo de la cara, cómo se te ocurre comprarle algo así a ese patán?  
 **Q.** Lo hice para quitármelo de encima, estuve a punto de hacer una tontería.  
 **R.** Otra?  
 **Q.** Ash, en fin, estuve a punto de ir a un hotel a estar con Sam.  
 **R.** A acostarte con él?  
 **Q.** Baja la voz! Sí, eso.  
 **R.** Ay Dios mío, sí que estás mal de la cabeza, lo tuyo definitivamente ya no es normal, acaso no piensas? **  
Q.** Es solo que estoy muy confundida y solo quería comprobar un punto.  
 **R.** Qué punto?  
 **Q.** Me fascina estar con Santana, ella... me hace tocar el cielo y quería saber si con Sam me pasaría lo mismo. **  
R.** Quinn, seamos sinceras, ni cuando estabas con él lo sentías, por qué lo harías ahora y más sabiendo que él te engañó?  
 **Q.** Me da miedo que Santana me empiece a gustar, no quiero!  
 **R.** Qué tendría de malo?  
 **Q.** Es mujer, me tiene a fuerza a su lado, odio estar casada de esta manera.  
 **R.** Quinn, mira dónde estás ahora, rodeada de todos estos lujos, de personas muy importantes, no estás sufriendo para nada así que no te hagas la víctima que bien que te gusta tu nueva vida.  
 **Q.** Mejor cierra la boca y déjame escuchar lo que dice mi esposa.  
 **R.** Jejejeje.

Cuando Santana terminó de dar su presentación ante sus socios, prosiguió a dar algunos agradecimientos.

 **S.** Y como lo repito en cada ocasión que los veo, nada de esto sería posible sin la ayuda de mis dos colaboradores y mejores amigos Marley Rose y Jesse St. James.

Los presentes aplaudieron.

 **S.** También quiero agradecer a alguien que se ha convertido en un ser muy importante para mí, mi esposa Quinn.

La rubia se acercó a donde estaba la latina y le dio un cálido beso.  
 **  
S**. Pues bien, que siga la fiesta!

Las chicas fueron a sentarse.  
 **  
S**. No te enojaste, o sí? **  
Q**. No, por qué lo preguntas?  
 **S.** Por nombrarte ante todos. **  
Q**. No claro que no.  
 **S.** Me concedes este baile? **  
Q**. Jejeje ok.

En la pista...

 ** _Así que por fin eres una multimillonaria...  
_**  
Ambas chicas voltearon al escuchar esa voz.  
 **  
X**. No me vas a saludar, Santana?  
 **S.** Kitty...  
 **K.** La misma, tanto tiempo sin verte.

La chica abrazó a Santana quien de inmediato se incomodó.

 **S.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **K.** Soy una invitada más, mi novio me trajo.  
 **S.** Tu novio?  
 **K.** Sí, estoy saliendo con uno de tus socios, Norman Ford.  
 **S.** Norman? Pero tiene más de 50 años.  
 **K.** El amor no tiene edad.  
 **S.** Ja! Claro, el amor. (rodando los ojos)

Quinn se aclaró la garganta.

 **S.** Ella es Quinn, mi...  
 **K.** Esposa, nunca me imaginé que te casarías.  
 **S.** Por qué no?  
 **K.** No lo sé, hola soy Kitty Wilde, amiga de Santana.  
 **S**. Amiga?  
 **Q**. Sé quién eres y también sé que no eres amiga de mi esposa.

La rubia tomó del brazo a Santana.  
 **  
K.** Entonces digamos que tenemos una historia.  
 **Q.** La cual está enterrada en el pasado.  
 **S.** Muy enterrada.  
 **K.** Jajajaa, claro... Tú y yo nos conocemos, verdad?  
 **Q.** Claro que no.  
 **K.** Tu cara me parece muy familiar, en fin... Eres muy linda Quinn, si quieres algunos consejos de lo que le gusta a Santana, búscame y con gusto te los diré.  
 **Q.** No necesito saber nada, conozco perfectamente a mi mujer.  
 **K.** Qué bueno, nos vemos pronto, Sanny.

Kitty besó en la mejilla a la morena antes de alejarse.

 **Q.** Esa insolente fue tu novia? Pésimo tu gusto. (limpiándole el beso)  
 **S.** Eso fue hace tiempo y mis gustos han mejorado enormemente jejeje. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Q.** Me da gusto porque créeme que a esa chica se le nota a kilómetros de distancia que es una zorra.  
 **S.** Jajajaa tienes mucha razón.

Las chicas siguieron bailando y disfrutando del evento, más tarde Rachel le pidió a la rubia que la acompañara al baño.  
 **  
R**. Jajaaja he bailando como hace mucho no lo hacía.  
 **Q**. Yo también, la verdad es que estoy pasándola de maravilla.  
 **R.** Lo sé jejeje, ahora vuelvo.

Rachel entró a un baño.

 **K.** Hola de nuevo, Quinn.  
 **Q.** Ah, eres tú.  
 **K.** Sigo sorprendida de que Santana se haya casado.  
 **Q.** Y por qué?  
 **K.** Porque supe que después de que rompimos ella juró jamás casarse.  
 **Q.** Bueno, eso fue hace años y obviamente ya lo superó.  
 **K.** Eso parece... Y dime, sigue siendo un torbellino en la cama?

La rubia se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

 **K.** Yo le robé su virginidad, jajajaa Santana era tan inocente, todo lo que sabe respecto al sexo lo aprendió de mí, es fuego puro esa mujer. **  
Q**. No me parece correcto que estés hablando así de mi esposa cuando vienes aquí con tu novio.  
 **K.** No le veo nada de malo. **  
R.** Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? No te bastó con destruir la relación de mi amiga con su novio?  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **R.** Quinn, qué no la reconoces? Ésta tipa fue con la que Sam te engañó.  
 **K.** Sam? Sam Evans?  
 **R.** Qué otro iba a ser?  
 **K**. Jajaaja pero claaaaro, por eso tu cara me parecía bastante familiar, en efecto ustedes nos encontraron a Sam y a mí en su cama. **  
Q**. Infeliz!  
 **K.** Tranquila, ése idiota jamás me dijo que tenía novia, yo sólo estaba con él porque pensaba que tenía dinero, desafortunadamente me vio la cara ya que yo tenía que pagar todo cuando salíamos.  
 **R.** Jajaaja no sabes qué gusto me da escuchar eso, Sam es un pobre diablo y por fortuna tú le abriste los ojos a mi amiga y así pudo encontrar a la mujer perfecta, la mujer que le cumple todos sus caprichos y la trata como la reina que es.  
 **K.** Entonces te casaste prácticamente enseguida de que rompiste con Sam, eso se me hace muy raro, de seguro te casaste con Santana por su dinero, verdad?  
 **Q.** No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que hablas. **  
K.** Al contrario, creo que sé perfectamente de lo que hablo, y te voy a dar un consejo, una mujer como Santana es muy difícil de encontrar, a leguas se nota que está bastante interesada en ti, pero en cualquier momento puede encontrar a otra chica que le mueva el tapete si es que tú cometes un error, y espero ser yo esa chica, estaré muy al pendiente del momento en que la cagues y Santana te mande al diablo.  
 **Q.** Maldita zorra, ahora verás. **  
R.** No Quinn, no te rebajes con esta tipa, y tú lárgate antes de que mi amiga te deje sin un solo diente.

Kitty salió del baño burlándose de la situación.

 **Q.** Infeliz, maldita! Primero muerta antes de permitir que me robe a Santana, no voy a dejar que vuelva a destruirme la vida.  
 **R.** No te preocupes, ella no hará nada porque nosotras no se lo vamos a permitir.

Quinn fue a buscar a Santana y le pidió salir al balcón.

 **S**. Te encuentras bien? **  
Q**. No, estoy que me lleva el diablo.  
 **S.** Por qué? **  
Q**. Recuerdas que tu amiguita Kitty mencionó que mi rostro le parecía familiar?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Pues esa perra desgraciada fue a quien encontré con Sam revolcándose en su cama, fue con ella con quien el idiota me engañó.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Lo que oyes, Rachel la reconoció, la verdad es que de la decepción ni siquiera me fijé bien en la cara de la maldita pero ella lo aceptó.  
 **S.** Ohhh.

Santana se sintió incómoda al ver así a su esposa ya que sabía que aún le dolía el tema de su ex.

 **Q.** Pero lo peor es que la muy sinvergüenza me dijo que iba a estar muy al pendiente por si alguna vez tú me mandabas al diablo para poder reconquistarte.  
 **S.** Jajaja qué? **  
Q**. No te burles, te estoy diciendo la verdad, es más Rachel te lo puede constatar.  
 **S.** Claro que te creo, me burlo porque está loca, yo jamás en la vida regresaría con ella, esa mujer lo único que quiere en la vida es dinero y de mí jamás lo obtendrá.  
 **Q**. Sí, eso buscaba de Sam, lástima que su plan le falló, Sam no tiene ni en qué caerse muerto.  
 **S.** Ya no pienses en eso, ahora estás conmigo y yo jamás te engañaría. **  
Q**. Me lo dices en serio?  
 **S.** Claro que sí Quinnie, tú eres especial.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

La rubia abrazó a su esposa para buscar algo de seguridad, más tarde entraron nuevamente al salón y continuaron disfrutando del evento.

 **Ru**. Santana, Judy y yo nos vamos.  
 **S.** Ya?  
 **Ru**. Sí, a mi mujer se le pasaron las copas y está comenzando a decir sandeces.  
 **Q.** Los acompaño.  
 **Ru**. No, tú quédate con tu esposa, es tu deber.  
 **Q.** Sí papá. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Ru**. Nos vemos mañana, muchas gracias por el evento, fue sublime.  
 **S.** No es nada, se cuidan.

Los Fabray salieron.

 **S.** Así que ya te quieres ir?  
 **Q.** Estoy cansada.  
 **S.** Ok, ya nos vamos pero qué te parece si a mi casa?  
 **Q.** Santana...  
 **S.** Anda, solo hoy.  
 **Q.** No.  
 **S.** Quinn, yo por ti hago un montón de cosas y tú no puedes darme el gusto de ir a dormir a mi casa?  
 **Q.** Ahora me vas a echar en cara lo que me das?  
 **S.** No, claro que no, voy a conseguir un chofer para que te acompañe a casa.  
 **Q.** No me vas a llevar tú?  
 **S.** No, yo sí voy a ir a dormir a mi casa.  
 **Q.** Haz lo que quieras.  
 **S.** Bien.

Santana fue con Marley para pedirle que consiguiera un chofer, pero en el camino, Kitty la interceptó.

 **K.** Santana, hasta que tu esposa te dejó un momento a solas, parece una sanguijuela siempre pegada a ti.  
 **S.** No molestes por favor.  
 **K.** Pero si lo último que quiero hacer es molestarte, ven, vamos a bailar.  
 **S.** Estoy ocupada.  
 **K.** Claro que no, anda, vamos, sólo una pieza.  
 **S.** Y tu novio? Se puede molestar.  
 **K.** Fue al baño, y dudo mucho que se moleste al verme bailar con su socia principal.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **K.** Gracias.

Las chicas fueron a la pista.  
 **  
R**. Por qué estás sola? **  
Q**. Santana fue a conseguirme un chofer para que me lleve a mi casa.  
 **R.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** Porque insiste en que vaya a quedarme con ella a su casa, está loca yo no haré eso.  
 **R.** Pues yo que tú cambiaba de opinión, porque si tú no vas con ella a su casa, alguien más podría hacerlo.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **R.** Mira.

Rachel señaló a la pista de baile.

 **Q.** Hija de su...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia fue directo a la pista.

 **Q.** Cielo, te estoy esperando.  
S **.** Quinn... emmm, sí, Kitty, lo siento, tengo que llevar a Quinn a...  
 **Q.** Estamos agotadas y ya queremos irnos a nuestra mansión a descansar.  
 **S.** Sí. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **K.** Qué lástima, pero bueno espero que un día de estos salgamos en una cita doble, sería fabuloso, no lo creen?  
 **Q.** Para nada, vámonos Santana.  
 **S.** Sí, hasta luego Kitty, espero que tu noviazgo llegue al altar. **  
K.** Yo también.

En la mesa de las chicas.  
 **  
Q.** Eres increíble, apenas te descuido un segundo y te pones a bailar con esa zorra. **  
S**. Prácticamente me obligó a hacerlo, pero no tiene importancia para mí.  
 **Q**. Sí como no, a leguas se nota que aún tiene sentimientos por ella, fue tu primer amor.  
 **S.** En efecto, fue mi primer amor, pero eso sucedió hace años, ahora estoy contigo y no tengo ojos para nadie más. **  
Q**. Mmm, ya vámonos.  
 **S.** Voy con Marley para que busque un chofer. **  
Q**. No, nos vamos juntas a tu casa.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Jejeje, ok.

Santana estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de pasar nuevamente una noche en su casa en compañía de su esposa, pero Quinn seguía bastante enojada por el baile de Santana con su ex novia.

 **S.** Ya cambia esa carita.  
 **Q.** Y cómo quieres que la cambie? Si estabas coqueteando con tu ex novia en mis narices.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad, yo por Kitty no siento absolutamente nada, ni siquiera rencor.  
 **Q.** Esa perra quiere destruir mi vida, primero con Sam y ahora contigo.  
 **S.** Por qué sigues pensando en él? Eres mi esposa, debería de ser yo en quien pensaras.  
 **Q.** Ja! Pero si tú y yo estamos casadas por un maldito error de borrachera, pero eso no quiere decir que te quiera ni que tú me quieras a mí.  
 **S.** Ok, sigue sufriendo por ese idiota.

La latina fue a su habitación.  
 **  
Q**. Qué me pasa?

Más tarde la rubia también fue la habitación.

 **Q**. No quiero pelear.  
 **S.** Nadie pelea. **  
Q**. Es que... no quiero que estés con ella, no vale la pena, no te merece.  
 **S.** Pero si ya te dije que yo no siento nada por ella, solo tengo ojos para ti. **  
Q**. Me lo juras.  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

Quinn besó a Santana apasionadamente.

 **Q**. Te gusto?  
 **S.** Muchísimo.  
 **Q**. Me deseas?  
 **S.** Como no tienes idea. **  
Q**. Quieres mi cuerpo?  
 **S.** Todos los días. **  
Q**. Cógeme, hazlo, demuéstrame lo mucho que me deseas, hazme tuya, demuéstrame que solo piensas en mí.

Con desesperación, la latina fue despojando de su ropa a Quinn.

Rompió sus bragas, le abrió las piernas y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral.  
 **  
Q**. Ahhh...

Santana masajeaba con su lengua el clítoris de su esposa, mientras sus manos acariciaban los senos de la chica.  
 **  
Q**. Más, no pares!

La latina pasó su lengua por la longitud de la raja de Quinn, luego metió su lengua al orificio de su vagina una y otra vez.

 **Q**. Mmmmm, sí!  
 **S.** Espera.

Santana se desnudó dejando libre su enorme erección.  
 **  
Q**. Ven aquí, lléname toda.  
 **S.** Eres mi perdición.

Santana se colocó entre las piernas de la rubia para penetrarla, una vez dentro de ella comenzó con las embestidas, los besos y caricias estaban presentes.  
 **  
Q**. Ah, ah, ah!  
 **S.** Tan apretada mmmm. **  
Q**. Eso que haces, ahí, Dios! Justo ahí, me vuelve loca!  
 **S.** Quédate conmigo. **  
Q**. Qué? Ahhhh.  
 **S.** Quédate conmigo siempre.  
 **Q.** No entiendo, mmmm que rico.  
 **S.** Te deseo.

Entre movimientos cadenciosos y besos descuidados, ambas chicas alcanzaron su orgasmo.

 **Q.** Eso, Dios, mmm eso fue magnífico. (respiración entrecortada.)  
 **S.** Lo sé. **  
Q**. Sabes? Nunca antes me había sentido así, tú logras hacerme sentir de una manera inexplicable, la maldita Kitty tenía razón al decir que eras fuego puro.  
 **S.** Eso dijo?  
 **Q.** Sí, y además dijo que ella te había enseñado todo lo que sabes respecto al sexo.  
 **S.** Ay por favor, claro que no. **  
Q**. Supongo que lo aprendiste con todas esas mujeres con las que has estado. **  
S.** Jajajaja.  
 **Q**. Por qué la risa?  
 **S.** Por nada... Quinn, Kitty no me enseñó nada fuera de lo común, y la verdad es que tú provocas todo esto que te hago sentir, cuando estoy contigo es como si algo en mi despertara y no puedo dejar de hacer lo que hago, tal vez no me entiendas pero me fascina estar dentro de ti, besarte, acariciarte, me tienes como embrujada.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **S.** No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que desde el primer instante en que te vi me gustaste demasiado, eres la chica perfecta.  
 **Q.** Perfecta? (sonrojada)  
 **S**. Sí, por ti soy capaz de muchas cosas. **  
Q**. Te estás enamorando de mí?  
 **S.** Tal vez. **  
Q**. Santana, no.  
 **S.** Ya sé que no debo pero si me llego a enamorar de ti será algo inevitable.  
 **Q**. Pero tenemos un plazo.  
 **S.** Lo sé y por eso voy a aprovechar cada día que voy a estar a tu lado.  
 **Q**. Eres tan linda.

La rubia besó delicadamente a su esposa para iniciar nuevamente una sesión de sexo.

Al día siguiente Quinn despertó sola en la cama, lo cual la desconcertó un poco.

 **S.** Buenos días princesa.

La latina entraba a su habitación con una charola de comida en sus manos.

 **S.** Traje el desayuno a la cama.  
 **Q**. Jejejee wooow.  
 **S.** Dormiste bien? **  
Q**. No tienes idea.  
 **S.** Genial.

Santana se sentó a un lado de Quinn y comenzaron a desayunar.

 **S.** Yo lo preparé. **  
Q**. No te creo jejeje.  
 **S.** En serio que sí. **  
Q**. Y Gabriela?  
 **S.** Me ayudó un poco pero solo un poco. **  
Q**. Mentirosa.  
 **S.** Jajaja me encantas. (besándola) **  
Q**. Irás a trabajar?  
 **S.** No, quiero pasar el día contigo.  
 **Q**. Y qué haremos?  
 **S.** Y si nos ejercitamos un poco, luego vamos al sauna y después nos alistamos para ir a comer y luego al cine? **  
Q**. Me gusta la idea.  
 **S.** Súper.

En el gimnasio de la mansión.

 **S.** Te ves buenísima.  
 **Q**. Me vas a violar como en mi casa?  
 **S.** No te violé. **  
Q**. Me rasgaste mi ropa deportiva.  
 **S.** No me lo impediste... además fue tan sexy hacértelo ahí. **  
Q**. Jajajaa, sí, fue muy caliente.  
 **S.** Quieres repetirlo?  
 **Q**. Tal vez... pero en un rato más.

Las esposas se ejercitaron hasta que...

 **Q**. Estoy tomando bien las mancuernillas?  
 **S.** Creo que sí.

Santana se colocó detrás de Quinn y frotó su paquete en el trasero de la chica.

 **Q.** Eres una traviesa.  
 **S.** Absolutamente.

La rubia se recargó en uno de los aparatos del gimnasio y Santana comenzó a bajarle el short.

 **S.** Delicioso trasero.  
 **Q.** Lo quieres? **  
S.** Me lo darías? **  
Q**. Jajajaa no.  
 **S.** Mmmm... y tu vagina? **  
Q**. Esa ya es tuya.  
 **S.** Lo sé. (chupándosela) **  
Q**. Ahhh! (cerrando los ojos)

Luego de una ronda de sexo fueron al sauna donde se relajaron, más tarde siguieron con su plan del día.  
 **  
S**. Escoge tú la película.  
 **Q**. Ok.

De pronto el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

 **Q**. _Diablos._ (pensando)  
 **S.** No vas a contestar?  
 **Q.** No, es Myron, solo ha de querer molestar.  
 **S.** Vamos por las palomitas. **  
Q**. Sí.

Dos llamadas más de Sam, y Quinn prefirió apagar su celular.

Ya en la sala del cine.

 **S.** Hace mucho tiempo que no venía al cine.  
 **Q**. Yo también.  
 **S.** Abre esa linda boquita. (dándole una palomita) **  
Q**. Estás muy cariñosa.  
 **S.** Ya sé, me doy miedo.  
 **Q**. Jajaja.

Ya en la noche regresaron a casa de Quinn.

 **Q**. Mi habitación o la tuya?  
 **S.** La tuya.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Iré por una botella de agua a la cocina. **  
Q**. No tardes.

La latina bajó a la cocina y ahí se encontró a su cuñado más pequeño.

 **S.** Hola Myron, aún despierto?  
 **My.** Sí, estaba viendo cómo voy en la bolsa de valores y me dio algo de sed y bajé por agua.  
 **S.** Igual yo, oye lamento mucho que Quinn no haya atendido tus llamadas pero estábamos viendo una película.  
 **My.** Mis llamadas?  
 **S.** Sí, que no le llamaste a Quinn por la tarde?  
 **My.** No...  
 **S.** No?  
 **My**. Ahhh sí, claro, lo olvidé, quería preguntarle algo.  
 **S.** Ya veo...  
 **My.** Puedo hacerte una consulta sobre mis acciones en la bolsa de valores? **  
S**. Ok, pero antes que nada, me sorprende que tengas esas acciones, cómo le hiciste?  
 **My.** Mi mamá me representa... sin saberlo. **  
S.** Jejeje, y cuál es tu pregunta?  
 **My.** Verás...

Un rato más tarde Santana subió con Quinn.

 **S.** Listo. **  
Q**. Tardaste años, dónde estabas?  
 **S.** Platicando con Myron, por cierto le dije que nos disculpara porque no pudiste atender sus llamadas.  
 **Q**. Y qué te dijo? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **S.** Que no había problema.  
 **Q**. Ohh.  
 **S.** Dormimos?  
 **Q**. Sí.

Quinn tenía remordimientos y cada vez estaba más confundida.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q.** Cielos.  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Mi periodo... no te manché?  
 **S.** No nena.  
 **Q.** Auch!  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Un maldito cólico. (puchero)  
 **S.** Pobrecita, quieres un analgésico? **  
Q**. Sí por favor.  
 **S.** Sufres de cólicos? **  
Q**. A veces.

Luego de darle el analgésico, la latina se alistó para ir a trabajar, pero por alguna razón no se sentía cómoda dejando enferma a Quinn, así que luego de terminar unos pendientes decidió regresar a la casa de la rubia.

 **S**. Quinnie?  
 **Q**. San?  
 **S.** Cómo te sientes? **  
Q**. Mejor, pero tengo mucha flojera jejeje.  
 **S.** De camino para acá pasé por una tienda y traje golosinas, qué te parece si vemos una película mientras te consiento? **  
Q**. Me gusta la idea.

Santana se acostó junto a Quinn y prendieron la smart tv.

Escogieron una comedia, la cual les provocaba risas que se oían por todo el pasillo.  
 **  
My**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Myron, ven, acompañarnos a ver la película, está muy buena.  
 **Q.** Sí, mira tenemos las galletas que tanto te gustan. **  
My**. Genial.

Las risas atrajeron también a Blaine a la habitación.

 **Bl.** Hay reunión o algo así?  
 **Q.** Claro, te nos unes?  
 **Bl.** Sí, por qué no?

Los chicos pasaron una tarde muy amena.

 **S.** Tienen algo qué hacer el fin de semana?  
 **Bl.** Yo no. **  
My**. Ni yo. **  
S**. Qué les parece si nos vamos a San Diego a navegar? **  
My.** Tienes un barco o algo así?  
 **S.** Sí, un yate, me encantaría que lo conocieran, además le prometí a Q, que algún día la llevaría.  
 **Bl**. Yo sí voy.  
 **My.** Yo también.  
 **Q.** Sabes que sí.

El celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar y nuevamente se puso nerviosa.

 **Q**. Es Rachel, voy a contestarle, ahora vuelvo.

La rubia salió de la habitación y fue a la terraza.  
 **  
Q**. Qué quieres?  
 **Sam**. Saber de ti, han pasado días desde la última vez que nos vimos, qué pasa?  
 **Q**. He estado muy ocupada, te voy a pedir que no me llames, espera a que yo lo haga, me puedes traer muchos problemas.  
 **Sam.** Es que quiero estar contigo, qué te parece si mañana vienes a mi casa, mis padres no estarán, deseo hacerte mía.  
 **Q.** Lo siento pero no se va a poder, estoy en mis días.  
 **Sam.** Demonios!  
 **Q.** Yo te llamo, ok?  
 **Sam**. Bien.

Quinn regresó a la habitación.

 **S.** Todo bien?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Bl**. Myron, trae tu videojuego.  
 **My**. Buena idea.  
 **S.** Quinn y yo les vamos a dar una paliza.  
 **Bl**. Jajaja en sus sueños.  
 **Q**. Voy a pedir una pizza.  
 **S.** Delicioso.

Ya en la noche.

 **S.** No lo olviden, el fin de semana nos vamos a San Diego.  
 **My**. Claro que no.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación.  
 **  
S**. Espero que allá no me hagan alguna broma de las que acostumbran. **  
Q**. Jajajaa no lo creo.  
 **S.** Ya te sientes mejor? **  
Q**. Sí, gracias por estar conmigo.  
 **S.** Tengo que consentirte.

Quinn besó a Santana y luego se prepararon para ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente...

 **S.** Hey, buenos días.  
 **J.** Hasta que te dignas venir a trabajar.  
 **S.** Jajaaj muy gracioso.  
 **J.** Es que lo veo y no lo creo, jamás habías faltado a trabajar dos días seguidos.  
 **S.** Ayer vine un rato, pero qué querías? Mi esposa me necesitaba.  
 **J.** Seguro.  
 **S.** Ayer estuviste con Rachel por la tarde?  
 **J.** Sí, en cuanto salí de la oficina me quedé de ver con ella en su casa, ahí estuvimos un buen rato.  
 **S.** En algún momento ella le llamó a Quinn?  
 **J.** Para nada, por qué?  
 **S.** Me está viendo la cara.  
 **J.** Mmm?  
 **S.** Quinn, ha estado recibiendo esas llamadas extrañas a las que no responde o cuando responde se aleja para atenderlas.  
 **J.** Pero con quién crees que hable?  
 **S.** Ni idea pero algo me dice que esconde algo.  
 **J.** Quieres que contrate algún investigador privado para que la siga?  
 **S.** No, tal vez sólo son figuraciones mías, ella no tendría porqué engañarme, o sí?  
 **J.** Pues no creo que sea tan estúpida para hacerlo.  
 **S.** Por lo pronto el fin de semana me voy con ella y los tarados de sus hermanos a San Diego, llamaré al embarcadero para que me tengan todo preparado.  
 **J.** Deberías de tirarlos al mar.  
 **S.** Jajajaja, ganas no me faltan... Cambiando de tema, dónde está Marley?  
 **J.** Resulta que Jake llegó a la ciudad y están poniéndose al día.  
 **S.** Ojalá ya lo mande al diablo, la tiene olvidada.  
 **J.** Lo dudo.

Mientras tanto, la rubia desayunaba con su mejor amiga.

 **R.** Cambia de número o bloquéalo.  
 **Q.** Sí, eso haré.  
 **R.** Quinn no le busques tres pies al gato, bien sabes que Sam no es un buen partido, en cambio Santana es lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida.  
 **Q.** Por qué no te pones a pensar ni un segundo en lo que siento? Compréndeme, yo no quiero estar con Santana, no vislumbro un futuro a su lado, yo quisiera comenzar desde cero, sin ella ni Sam en mi vida.  
 **R.** Correcto, entonces no te gastes su dinero ni te acuestes con ella y menos en el idiota de Sam.  
 **Q.** Qué pasa contigo? Antes me decías que me gastara todo el dinero que pudiera y ahora piensas diferente?  
 **R.** Antes pensaba que Santana era una desgraciada, pero ella se ha portado muy bien contigo y creo que no se merece lo que estás haciendo.  
 **Q.** Necesito vacaciones tú me confundes más.  
 **R.** Mmm?  
 **Q.** Sí, lejos de todo y de todos para ordenar mis ideas.  
 **R.** Por dios. (rodando los ojos)

El fin de semana se llegó.

 **S.** Listos?  
 **Bl**. Sí, todo está en la camioneta.  
 **S.** Y Quinn?  
 **My**. Voy por ella.

Myron encontró a la rubia hablando por teléfono.  
 **  
Q**. No me pude negar, entiéndelo, además no vamos solas, van mis hermanos con nosotras.  
 **Sam.** Y cuándo te podré ver?  
 **Q.** El lunes.  
 **Sam.** Me lo prometes?  
 **Q.** Sí Sam, el lunes te invito a comer y de ahí nos vamos a donde tú quieras.  
 **Sam.** Perfecto, entonces nos vemos el lunes. **  
Q.** Sí, bye.

La llamada terminó.

 **Q.** Myron! **  
My**. Jamás me imaginé que fueras una tramposa, ya estamos listos en la camioneta, sólo te estamos esperando.  
 **Q.** Déjame explicarte.

Pero el chico no hizo caso y regresó a la camioneta.

 **Q.** Aquí estoy.  
 **S.** Muy bien, vámonos.  
 **Bl**. Sí, qué emoción!

Luego de casi dos horas de viaje en carretera, por fin llegaron a la ciudad de San Diego, de ahí se dirigieron hasta el muelle donde se encontraba el yate de Santana.

 **Bl.** Wooow, hay yates lujosísimos, por qué papá no tiene uno de éstos? **  
My**. Porque es un tacaño.  
 **Bl**. Buen punto.  
 **S.** Aquí es.  
 **Bl.** Ufff, hermoso.  
 **S.** Luis!  
 **L.** Señorita Santana, ya están aquí.  
 **S.** Sí jeejeje, mira ella es mi esposa y ellos dos son mis cuñados.  
 **L.** Mucho gusto.  
 **S.** Está todo listo?  
 **L.** Sí, no se preocupe, pasarán un fin de semana inolvidable. **  
S.** Nos ayudas con las maletas?  
 **L.** Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Entremos.

Subieron al yate.

 **S.** Acompáñenme, les mostraré las habitaciones, donde está cocina, la sala de estar y todo lo demás.  
 **Bl**. Es precioso.  
 **My.** Cuando sea millonario me compraré uno igual o mejor.

En la habitación principal.

 **S.** Te gusta?  
 **Q.** Es perfecta.  
 **S.** Y la cama es muy cómoda. **  
Q**. Jejeeje.

Santana comenzó a besar a Quinn.

 **Q**. Tranquila.  
 **S.** Perdón jejeje, vamos a conocer lo demás.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Listos para zarpar?  
 **Bl.** Quién va a conducir esta cosa?  
 **S**. Yo.  
 **Bl**. Sabes hacerlo? No quiero naufragar.  
 **S.** Yo no, jajajaa, Luis se encargará de eso, yo sé lo básico pero no quiero terminar en Hawái o algo así.  
 **Q.** Jajaaja ay, San.  
 **My**. Vámonos pues.

Y el viaje comenzó.

 **Bl.** Creo que me estoy mareando.  
 **My.** Cobarde.  
 **Bl.** Cállate enano. **  
My**. Perdón señor de 1.90 m. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q.** No peleen.  
 **S.** Quieres una copa, nena?  
 **Bl.** Yo sí.  
 **Q.** Me preguntó a mí.  
 **S**. Voy por la botella.

Los chicos se concentraron viendo el hermoso paisaje y más tarde comieron algo y decidieron tomar el sol.

 **My**. Maldita sea!  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **My.** Mis acciones bajaron muchísimo.  
 **S**. No seguiste mis consejos?  
 **My.** Pues...  
 **S.** No, verdad? **  
My.** Quise seguir mis instintos, perdí mucho dinero.  
 **S.** Quieres que te preste para que compres más acciones y te recuperes?  
 **My.** No sé...  
 **S.** Piénsalo. **  
Q**. De qué hablan?  
 **S.** Negocios. **  
Q**. Por Dios. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Más tarde vamos a cenar a la ciudad, les late la idea?  
 **Bl**. Totalmente.

Ya por la noche.

 **S.** Ya estamos regresando al embarcadero, prepárense para ir a cenar.

Las chicas fueron a su habitación.

 **S.** Te extrañé. **  
Q**. Jajajaa, qué dices?  
 **S.** Te extrañé teniéndote a solas.

Los besos comenzaron.

 **S.** Un rapidito antes de ir a cenar? **  
Q**. No lo creo jejeje.  
 **S.** Qué te cuesta? **  
Q**. Ok, pero rápido. **  
S.** Esa es la idea.

Las chicas tuvieron un sexo maratónico pero muy placentero.

 **S.** Listos?  
 **My**. Las escuchamos.  
 **Bl**. Y creo que Luis también. **  
Q.** Qué vergüenza.  
 **My.** En serio no pueden ser más discretas?  
 **S.** Cambiemos de tema.

Ya en la cuidad.

 **Bl**. Este barrio italiano es muy lindo.  
 **S.** Y la comida ni se diga.  
 **My.** Dame un trago de vino.  
 **Bl.** No.

El teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

 **Q.** Voy a contestar.  
 **S.** Ok.

Fue a un lugar apartado.

 **Q.** Me estás empezando a cansar, te dije que nos veíamos el lunes, qué quieres?  
 **Sam**. Sólo quería desearte buenas noches y decirte que te amo y que te extraño.  
 **Q.** Si sigues haciendo esto no voy a tener más remedio que bloquearte.  
 **Sam**. No, prometo que ya no te molestaré, esperaré hasta el lunes que nos veamos.  
 **Q**. Más te vale.

Quinn regresó a la mesa.

 **S.** Todo bien?  
 **Q**. Sí, era Rachel, quería saber cómo la estamos pasando.  
 **S.** Ohh.  
 **Bl**. Deberíamos ir a un antro.  
 **My**. Somos menos de edad.  
 **Bl.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Quiero proponer un brindis por el gran el rato que estamos pasando todos juntos. **  
My.** Sí, salud!  
 **Q.** Salud.

Luego de caminar un poco en ese barrio italiano, decidieron regresar al yate a descansar.

Santana fue a darle algunas instrucciones a Luis para el día siguiente mientras su esposa estaba esperándola en su habitación, al llegar ahí a latina notó que la rubia estaba en el baño, se acercó a la cama y vio que el teléfono de Quinn estaba desbloqueado, así que comenzó a husmear en él.

 **S.** Veamos quién te está llamando en realidad. **  
Q**. Qué haces?

Santana se asustó y soltó el teléfono.

 **S**. Mmm, nada, sólo veía tu teléfono, no tiene nada de malo. **  
Q**. Pero claro que tiene todo de malo, estás invadiendo mi privacidad, eso es una falta de respeto, te gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo?  
 **S.** Invadiendo tu privacidad? Y si quieres toma mi teléfono para que lo veas, yo no tengo nada que es esconder, tú sí?  
 **Q**. Vete al diablo.  
 **S.** Por favor Quinn, te recuerdo que soy tu esposa, para empezar no tendrías ni porqué ocultarme nada.  
 **Q**. Y yo te recuerdo a ti que este matrimonio es más falso que un billete de tres dólares, entiéndelo tú yo estamos juntas porque te encaprichaste conmigo, pero no porque yo quiera este matrimonio, así que te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos privados.  
 **S.** Después de todo lo que hemos vivido me dices esto? Entonces qué clase de matrimonio es éste cuando te encanta acostarte conmigo pero me pides que no me meta en tus asuntos?  
 **Q.** Lo hago porque la mayoría de las veces estás presionándome para hacerlo, pero no porque yo lo deseé, entiende, lo único que quiero de ti es tu maldita firma para que me des el divorcio y dejes de espiarme.

Santana enfurecida salió de la habitación.

 **Bl.** Pasa algo? Escuché los gritos de Quinn y no eran de placer.  
 **S.** Tu hermana necesita urgentemente ver a un psiquiatra, te veo mañana.  
 **Bl.** A dónde vas? **  
S**. A tomar una copa a la ciudad.  
 **Bl**. Puedo ir contigo?  
 **S.** Eres menor de edad.  
 **Bl**. Qué ya no recuerdas el viaje a Las Vegas? Aún conservo la identificación falsa que usé ahí.  
 **S.** Cómo olvidar ese día, ok vámonos.

En un antro de la ciudad.

 **Bl**. Te vas a embriagar.  
 **S.** Ese es el punto, quiero olvidarme de lo perra que es tu hermana.  
 **Bl**. No hables así de ella.  
 **S.** Perdóname pero es lo que es, tiene más cambios de humor que una adolescente con acné y depresión.  
 **Bl.** Tienes razón... voy al baño.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **X.** Cantinero, otra Margarita.  
 **Xx**. Enseguida. **  
S.** Hola.  
 **X.** Hola.  
 **S.** Divirtiéndote?  
 **X.** Sí, para salir un poco de la rutina.  
 **S.** Igual yo... vienes sola?  
 **X.** No, con un grupo de amigos.  
 **S.** Ohh.  
 **X**. Y tú?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **X.** Mmm, lo siento.  
 **S.** Yo no, porque al venir aquí pude conocerte.  
 **X.** Jajaja, estás coqueteando?  
 **S.** Pues…  
 **Xx**. Aquí tiene señorita.  
 **X.** Gracias... Bye.  
 **S.** Espe...ra...

La chica se alejó.

 **Bl**. Quién era ésa?  
 **S.** La chica con los ojos más azules que he visto en mi vida.  
 **Bl.** A dónde vas?  
 **S.** A alcanzarla.  
 **Bl**. Hey!

Pero el mundo de gente le impidió a la latina encontrar a la chica.

 **Bl**. Qué pasó?  
 **S.** No la encontré, lo único que logré fue meterme entre un mundo de gente bailando y terminé bailando yo también.  
 **Bl**. Jajaja, si mi hermana se entera...  
 **S.** Le va a valer sorbete, ella me detesta, odia todo de mi ser, no creo que le importe si yo estoy en busca de una chica o no.  
 **Bl.** Pues sí.  
 **S.** Ése chico no te pierde la vista desde hace un buen rato.  
 **Bl**. Chico? Qué te pasa? Yo no soy así.  
 **S.** Ay por favor, no nos hagamos tontos, a ti te gusta la polla más que a tu hermana.  
 **Bl.** Este, mmm...  
 **S**. No tiene nada de malo te guste un hombre, anda ve y disfruta de la vida.  
 **Bl**. Tienes razón, ahora vuelvo.  
 **S**. Y yo seguiré buscando a esa lindura.

Pero la latina no corrió con suerte, buscó por todos lados del lugar y no la encontró así que decidió simplemente seguir bebiedo.

Ya muy ebrios, regresaron al yate.

 **Bl**. Aquí te vas a quedar?  
 **S.** Sí, el sofá es muy cómodo, además la arpía de tu hermana no me quiere con ella.  
 **Bl**. En fin, buenas noches.  
 **S.** Bye... Dios… esos ojos...

Al día siguiente la rubia despertó a Santana.  
 **  
Q**. Despierta, despierta!  
 **S.** Qué quieres? Ay mi cabeza!  
 **Q**. Te largaste a embriagar, eres increíble.  
 **S.** Déjame en paz, esfúmate que no te quiero ver.  
 **Q**. Prometiste que sería un fin de semana increíble pero jamás mencionaste que sería solo para ti.  
 **S.** Como jodes, déjame en paz!

La latina fue a tomar una ducha y posteriormente unas copas para su resaca, Blaine la acompañó.  
 **  
My**. Y hoy a qué hora zarpamos? Luis dijo que había una zona para pescar y quiero intentarlo.  
 **S.** Le diré que prepare todo. **  
My.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** La odio.  
 **My.** A Santana?  
 **Q.** Sí, no la soporto.  
 **My.** Quién te entiende.

Santana continuaba bebiendo mientras intentaba pescar con Myron, Blaine y Quinn tomaban el sol.

 **My**. No te parece que ya tomaste demasiado? Estás como mamá.  
 **S.** Solo es hoy.  
 **My.** Te pasa algo?  
 **S**. No, bueno tu hermana hace que… Picó!  
 **My.** Eh?  
 **S.** Tu caña picó algo.  
 **My**. Ayúdame!

Los chicos sacaron un pez.

 **S.** Qué bien, es bastante grande, te voy a tomar una foto.  
 **My**. Rápido.  
 **S**. Listo.  
 **My**. Gracias.

Myron le quitó el anzuelo al pez y lo regresó al mar.

 **S.** Qué haces?! **  
My.** Lo correcto.  
 **S.** Pero esa era nuestra comida. (puchero)  
 **My**. Podemos ir a la ciudad a comer algo.  
 **S**. Ok... (soltando el aire) Luis, regresa al embarcadero.  
 **L.** Claro.  
 **Bl.** Hey qué pasa, por qué regresamos **?** **  
S**. Vamos a comer a la ciudad.  
 **Bl**. Y el pescado?  
 **S**. Tu hermano lo regresó al mar.  
 **Bl**. Zopenco! (dándole un zape) **  
My.** Cállate.

Ya en la ciudad...

 **My.** Podemos ir a pasear por el muelle? Hay cosas muy interesantes que ver.  
 **S.** Claro. **  
Q**. Odio caminar. **  
Bl**. Tú odias todo, estás tan amargada.  
 **Q.** Púdrete.

Mientas estaban en el muelle, la latina se fijaba en cada una de las personas que andaban por ahí.

 **Q.** Qué te pasa, se te perdió algo o qué?  
 **S.** No es de tu incumbencia.  
 **Bl**. Jajaja, Santana busca a la chica de anoche, verdad?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Q.** Qué chica?  
 **Bl.** Una que conoció y que ya no pudo encontrar, quedó flechada de inmediato.  
 **Q.** Es eso verdad? **  
S**. Sí por qué?  
 **Q**. Estás casada!  
 **S.** Te recuerdo que este matrimonio es más falso que un billete de 3 dólares, o no? **  
Q**. Y eso te da derecho a engañarme?  
 **S.** Lo mismo te pregunto.

La rubia se sintió culpable y no dijo nada.

 **S.** Iré a la playa mientras ustedes siguen paseando.  
 **My**. Ok.

Santana se alejó.

 **My.** Creo que ya te descubrió.  
 **Bl.** Totalmente.  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío, mañana mando al diablo a Sam de una buena vez por todas.

Más tarde los chicos se reunieron con Santana en la playa, se tomaron algunas fotos y regresaron al yate para preparar sus cosas y regresar a casa.

 **S.** Se divirtieron?  
 **My**. Mucho.  
 **Bl.** Yo también, ojalá pronto regresemos.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, cuenten con eso.  
 **My**. Magnífico.  
 **S.** Blaine, podrías conducir de regreso a casa? Aún estoy algo ebria.  
 **Bl.** Seguro.

Y regresaron a Los Ángeles.

Ya en la mansión Fabray, Santana fue directo a su habitación a dormir.

Quinn aprovechó para llamar a Rachel.

 **Q.** O sea, no le importó que me enterara que andaba coqueteando con una tipeja.  
 **R**. Pues... la rechazas demasiado, ella tiene todo el derecho. **  
Q**. La estás defendiendo?  
 **R.** Ay Quinn, tú haces lo mismo.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, la latina se fue a trabajar y les platicó todo a sus amigos.

 **J.** Definitivamente te está engañando, pero con quién crees?  
 **S.** Ni idea. **  
Ma**. Pero no seas como ella, espera a que te divorcies para comenzar a salir con otras chicas.  
 **J.** En eso Marley tiene razón.  
 **S.** No salí con nadie. **  
Ma**. Porque no encontraste a la chica.  
 **S.** Mmm ya me sentí culpable, voy a llamarle a Quinn.

Y eso hizo.

 **S.** Hey, qué haces? **  
Q**. Nada, estoy en casa.  
 **S.** Hoy no vas a salir? **  
Q**. No, por?  
 **S.** Por nada, en la noche salimos a cenar?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Bye.

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Está en casa. **  
Ma**. Si te engañara no estaría ahí. **  
S**. Tienes razón, voy a llegar de sorpresa y la llevaré a comer, nos vemos al rato.  
 **J.** Suerte.

Pero lo que Santana no sabía es que Quinn tenía otros planes y se estaba alistando para ir a comer con Sam con el firme propósito de terminar con él.

La morena pasó a una florería por un enorme ramo de rosas.

Al llegar a la mansión Fabray, fue directo a la habitación de Quinn pero no la encontró, dejó las rosas sobre la cama y fue con Myron.

 **S.** Hey, no sabes dónde está Quinn?  
 **My**. No.  
 **S.** Seguro?  
 **My**. Sí.

Santana sacó un billete de 100 dólares.

 **S.** Recuerdas el préstamo del que te hablé? Esto es suficiente?  
 **My**. Pues...

Santana sacó otro billete.

 **S**. Dónde está Quinn?  
 **My**. Salió a comer.  
 **S.** Con quién? (sacando otro billete) **  
My**. No lo sé.  
 **S.** Seguro? (sacando otro billete)  
 **My**. Creo que con Rachel.  
 **S.** Mmm ya veo, aquí tienes uno más, espero que ahora sí me hagas caso con tus inversiones.  
 **My**. Claro.

Santana fue a la habitación de Blaine.

 **S.** Hey, ay por Dios! Qué haces?! (mueca)

Encontró al chico en tanga y bailando.

 **Bl**. Qué no sabes que se toca antes de entrar? (cubriéndose)  
 **S.** Lo hice y no escuchaste, quién diablos te dijo que hacer eso es sexy?  
 **Bl**. Pues...  
 **S.** Por tu bien, no lo vuelvas a hacer! Además es de muy mal gusto usar esas tangas si no eres stripper.  
 **Bl**. Mmm, bueno, qué quieres?  
 **S**. Sabes cuál es el restaurante preferido de Quinn? Quiero invitarla a cenar esta noche.  
 **Bl**. Mmm, no.  
 **S.** Haz memoria. (sacando un billete)  
 **Bl.** Hay dos a donde solía ir pero no sé si aún vaya. **  
S.** Dímelos. (sacando otro billete)  
 **Bl**. Se llaman...

Santana salió de la mansión e hizo una llamada.

 **S.** Marley, me urge tu ayuda. **  
M**. Claro en qué?  
 **S.** Verás...

La latina se dirigió al restaurante más caro de los que Blaine mencionó.

Mientras tanto Quinn esperaba a Sam.

 **Sam.** Amor, perdón por el retraso, había mucho tráfico.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes.  
 **Sam.** Voy a pedir una botella de vino.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **Sam**. Tengo todo planeado para hoy, reservé una habitación en un lindo hotel.  
 **Q.** Ya ordenamos?  
 **Sam**. Ok.

Mientas comían.

 **Q.** Sam, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.  
 **Sam.** Claro.  
 **Q.** Ya no nos vamos a poder ver.  
 **Sam**. Por qué?  
 **Q.** Creo que Santana sospecha que nos estamos viendo y no quiero meterme en problemas por eso, perdóname pero hasta que no firme el divorcio no podré verte.  
 **Sam**. No me hagas esto, yo te amo como no tienes idea.  
 **Q.** No digas mentiras.  
 **Sam**. No lo son, sé que cometí un error al engañarte pero estoy muy arrepentido, por favor, no me dejes.

Sam besó a Quinn y ésta le correspondió.

 ** _Hey, qué coincidencia, perdón por interrumpir.  
_**  
 **Q.** Santana! (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Sam.** Cielos...  
 **S.** Me puedo sentar?

Sin que los chicos dijeran una sola palabra, la latina se sentó.

 **S.** Que buen vino, magnífica selección, puedo tomar una copa?  
 **Sam**. Se- Seguro,  
 **S.** Por qué no pedimos otra botella? Yo la invito, la vamos a necesitar.  
 **Sam**. O-ok.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 _ **Y en efecto, Kitty era la tercera en discordia en la relación de Quinn con Sam, muchos de ustedes lo intuyeron jejeje.**_

 _ **Me imagino que ya tendrán una idea de quién es la chica que Santana conoció.**_

 _ **Qué creen que vaya a pasar con Quinn luego de que Santana la descubrió?**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Pretendo retomar "Somos un corazón" la tengo muy olvidada y empolvada a la pobre.**_


	10. La revancha

_**Gracias por el buen recibimiento del anterior capítulo, como agradecimiento les dejo esta enorme actualización, ojalá les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. La revancha.** **  
**  
Sam pidió el vino...

 **S.** Así que qué celebramos?  
 **Sam.** Pues...  
 **Q.** Cállate, Sam.  
 **S.** Sam? Ja! Eres el tipo que engañó a la rubia?  
 **Sam.** Fu-fue un malentendido.  
 **S.** Me imagino... Oye, qué linda camisa, es igualita a la de Blaine, verdad Quinn?

La chica no contestó.  
 **  
S.** Por qué esas caras?

Quinn se paró de su asiento y se dirigió al baño.

 **S.** Mmm creo que algo le cayó mal, ahora vuelvo, mientras tanto sírveme otra copa.  
 **Sam.** Seguro.

Ya en el baño.

 **S.** Dónde estás?

Silencio.

 **S.** Dónde diablos estás, mentirosa de mierda! **  
Q**. No me llames así! (saliendo de un baño)  
 **S.** Sabía que eras una desgraciada pero jamás me imaginé que serías tan tonta como para regresar con el imbécil que te puso los cuernos. **  
Q**. Tú no sabes nada!  
 **S.** Al contrario, sé demasiadas cosas, como que tuve que pagar dos veces por la misma camisa, por todos tus lujos y por la comida que ese pendejo se está tragando! Eres una traidora!  
 **Q.** Traidora? Por favor, si bien sabes que tú y yo no tenemos una relación, me has obligado a estar a tu lado por malditos 90 días de los cuales los que he estado contigo han sido los peores de mi existencia, solo tomé lo que merecía por estar casada y por tener que acostarme contigo cuando no soporto tenerte encima de mí, me das asco!  
 **S.** Ja, asco? Qué ya no recuerdas que muchas veces tú me pedías que te hiciera mía porque nadie te había hecho sentir como yo?  
 **Q.** Y te la creíste?  
 **S.** Sí que eres una cínica, te has estado divirtiendo a mis costillas, eres la puta más cara por la que podría pagar.  
 **Q.** Cómo te atreves?

Quinn intentó abofetear a Santana pero ésta lo impidió al tomarla de la muñeca.

 **S.** Ni se te ocurra, golfa.  
 **Q.** Insúltame todo lo que quieras pero tu maldito dinero es lo único bueno en ti, entiéndelo, nadie jamás en la vida te verá ni te querrá por quien eres, tu dinero siempre será lo primordial de tu ser, por qué crees que Kitty no se quedó contigo y ahora está muy interesada en atraparte? No vales nada sin tu fortuna.  
 **S.** Al menos yo jamás me vendería por unos cuantos dólares, eres una porquería de persona. **  
Q**. Te odio!  
 **S.** Eres bien correspondida, sigue disfrutando de tu comida.

La latina salió del baño y fue a la mesa, tomó la copa que Sam le sirvió y se sentó.

 **Sam.** Todo está bien?  
 **S**. Claro, Quinn no tarda en volver, en fin, no quiero hacer un mal tercio, me retiro.  
 **Sam.** Y la botella?  
 **S.** Por eso no te preocupes, la pagaré a la salida.  
 **Sam.** Ok.  
 **S.** Adiós, por cierto tú y Quinn hacen una hermosa pareja, son tal para cual.  
 **Sam.** Gracias. (sonriendo)

Santana se dirigió a la salida y tomó su teléfono.

 **S.** Hazlo.  
 **Ma.** Estás segura?  
 **S.** Dije: hazlo.  
 **Ma.** Ok.  
 **S.** Te veo en mi casa en la noche, llama a Jesse.  
 **Ma.** Sí.

Luego fue con un mesero.

 **S.** Joven, tenga cuidado con los clientes de la mesa 10, están comentando que no traen dinero con qué pagar.  
 **X.** En serio?  
 **S.** Totalmente.  
 **X.** Muchas gracias por avisarme.  
 **S.** No es nada. (sonriendo)

Santana se fue.

Mientras tanto, Quinn salía del baño.

 **Sam**. Estás bien?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Sam.** Lloraste?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Sam.** En serio ella es tu esposa?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Sam.** Es muy agradable.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Sam**. Sí, antes de que se fuera vi cómo se acercó al mesero para pagarle la botella, creo que le caí bien.  
 **Q.** Ay por Dios. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Sam.** Te voy a servir una copa.  
 **Q.** Ok... Creo que por fin me deshice de ella.  
 **Sam.** Eso quiere decir que ya se van a divorciar?  
 **Q.** Supongo que sí.  
 **Sam.** Genial! Imagínate todo lo que le vas a sacar a la tipa, seremos millonarios.  
 **Q.** Sí, lo seremos.

Santana llegó a la mansión Fabray, se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar sus cosas, ante el alboroto los hermanos de la rubia entraron.  
 **  
My**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Me voy.  
 **Bl**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque sorprendí a su hermana con su amante, yo sí tengo dignidad, por eso me largo, felicidades cuñaditos, hasta que por fin se van a deshacer de mí.  
 **My.** Pero...  
 **Bl.** Cielos...  
 **S.** Ustedes lo sabían, verdad?

Ninguno de los chicos contestó.

 **S.** Me lo imaginaba, hasta nunca par de idiotas.

Antes de salir con sus maletas, la latina echó la foto de la luna de miel al cesto de basura.

 **My.** Cómo estará Quinn?  
 **Bl.** Cómo que cómo? Pues feliz! Por fin se deshizo de la ricachona. **  
My**. Pero esa no era la manera correcta.  
 **Bl.** Ay Myron, algún día crecerás. **  
My.** Para ser como ustedes? No gracias.

De vuelta en el restaurante.

 **Q**. Ya vámonos.  
 **Sam.** Pero aún queda media botella.  
 **Q.** En serio ya vámonos.  
 **Sam.** Ok, le llamaré al mesero para que pagues.

Una vez que la rubia le dio la tarjeta al mesero, éste no tardó mucho en regresar.  
 **  
X**. Disculpe señorita pero su tarjeta ha sido rechazada.  
 **Q.** Cómo? Ha de ser algún error, pásela otra vez.  
 **X.** Ya lo hicimos dos veces más y sigue rechazándola. **  
Q.** A ver intente con ésta.  
 **X.** Ok.

Pero el mesero regresó con la misma notica, Quinn le dio una tarjeta más la cual también fue rechazada.

 **Q.** No puede ser.  
 **Sam**. Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?  
 **Q.** Paga tú.  
 **Sam**. Yo? Jajaja ay amor pero con qué dinero?  
 **Q.** Mire joven, yo soy hija de Russell Fabray, cliente asiduo de este lugar, me imagino que...  
 **X.** Le va a llamar?  
 **Q**. Emmm no, yo hablaba sobre algún tipo de crédito.  
 **X.** Lo siento señorita, aquí no tenemos crédito y menos para la cantidad que consumieron.  
 **Sam.** Pero si no fue tanto, solo fue... dos botellas? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **X.** Así es joven, usted pidió y consumió dos botellas.  
 **Sam**. Pero una la iba a pagar la mujer que se le acercó. **  
X**. No sé de lo que habla.  
 **Sam**. Diablos, me engañó.  
 **Q.** Llamaré a Rachel, ella nos ayudará.

Pero la chica jamás contestó.

 **Q.** Tu reloj, paga con tu reloj!  
 **Sam**. Estás loca? Era de mi abuelo.  
 **Q.** Y ahora?  
 **X.** Permítame, iré por el gerente.

El mesero se retiró.

 **Sam.** Vámonos, es el momento justo para huir.  
 **Q.** Estás loco?  
 **Sam.** No, anda, vámonos.

Cuando los chicos estaban dispuestos a irse, el gerente y dos meseros les impidieron el paso.

 **Xx.** Bueno, creo que tendremos que llamar a la policía. **  
Q**. No, no lo haga por favor, debe de haber una manera para pagarle.  
 **Xx.** La hay.

Los chicos fueron llevados a la cocina.

 **Xx.** Aquí podrán saldar su deuda.  
 **Sam**. Cocinando?  
 **Xx**. No joven, lavando los platos de aquí a que cerremos el restaurante.  
 **Q.** Está loco?  
 **Xx**. Es eso o llamo a la policía.  
 **Q.** Maldita Santanaaaaa!

Más tarde en la mansión de la latina.

 **S.** Hey Gaby.  
 **G.** Santana, tú aquí?  
 **S.** Sí y ahora sí para siempre.  
 **G.** Qué pasó?  
 **S.** Pasó que descubrí la infidelidad de Quinn.  
 **G.** Que qué?  
 **S.** Me sirves una copa?  
 **G.** Claro que sí.

Horas más tarde.

 **Sam**. En cuanto vea a esa mujer me las va a pagar, cómo se atrevió a hacernos esto?  
 **Q**. Cállate por favor, mis manos, ay Dios mío, mis lindas manos.  
 **Sam**. Estoy empapado, mi camisa ya se echó a perder, solo a ti se te ocurre no traer efectivo.  
 **Q.** Y tú? Siempre soy yo quien tiene que pagar cuando salimos.  
 **Sam.** Pues hoy me fallaste.  
 **Q.** Eres un sinvergüenza.

La rubia dejó de lavar los platos y se dirigió a la salida.

 **Q.** Mi novio es un caballero, él terminará de pagar lo que consumimos.  
 **X.** Está bien.  
 **Sam**. Oye no, Quinn, Quinn!

Pero la chica no hizo caso, salió del restaurante y fue a su casa.

Ahí encontró en su habitación el ramo de rosas que la morena había dejado por la tarde.

 **Q**. Acaso ya te arrepentiste? (sonriendo)

Quinn fue a la habitación de la latina la cual estaba vacía, notó que en el bote de basura estaba la foto y la sacó.

 **My**. Se fue.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **My.** Sí, recogió sus cosas y salió.  
 **Q**. Ella me sorprendió con Sam.  
 **My.** Lo sabemos, nos lo dijo antes de irse.  
 **Q**. No entiendo cómo nos sorprendió. **  
My**. Blaine y yo se lo dijimos.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Bl.** Sí, es decir, le dijimos dónde podrías estar, no con quien.  
 **Q.** Son unos idiotas.  
 **My**. No Quinn, ésa lo eres tú.  
 **Q.** Ash! Me voy a dormir, esa estúpida me dejó sin un quinto y no aguanto mis manos. (aventando la foto a la cama)

Mientras tanto en la residencia de la morena...

 **Ma**. Ya estoy aquí.  
 **S.** Gracias por venir.  
 **Ma**. Cómo estás?  
 **S.** Estoy que me lleva el diablo, sabía que Quinn no era de fiar pero jamás me imaginé hasta dónde podría llegar.  
 **Ma**. Y con quién la encontraste?  
 **S.** Con su ex novio.  
 **Ma**. En serio?  
 **S.** Totalmente, pero bueno, al menos me pude desquitar de los dos infelices ésos.  
 **Ma.** Y ahora qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Echar a andar el plan b.  
 **Ma**. Y si su padre se opone?  
 **S**. Lo dudo.

Más tarde la rubia recibió la llamada de Rachel.  
 **  
R**. Hey Quinn, apenas vi un montón de llamadas perdidas, estás bien?  
 **Q**. Esas llamadas las hice hace más de 3 horas. **  
R.** Jejeje, sí lo sé, lo siento es que estaba con Jesse, él y yo por fin... ya sabes.  
 **Q.** Eso no importa ahora, Santana me sorprendió con Sam, me canceló las tarjetas y tuvimos que lavar un montón de trastes para poder pagar la cuenta.  
 **R.** En serio? Pobre de ti.  
 **Q.** Te llamaba para que me ayudaras con la cuenta pero por estar con tu noviecito no me hiciste caso.  
 **R.** Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije? Estuve con Jesse por primera vez, fue tan lindo y...  
 **Q.** Ya te dije que ahora eso no importa, lo que importa es que por fin me deshice de ella.  
 **R.** Cómo que no importa lo que pase conmigo? Quinn, no todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, eres una egoísta, yo te he escuchado infinidad de veces, he tratado de darte los mejores consejos y cuando quiero hablarte sobre mi vida amorosa simplemente me dices que no importa? Qué clase de amiga eres?  
 **Q.** Escucha Rachel, en estos momentos no estoy para reclamos, date cuenta el problema en el que estoy metida.  
 **R.** Estás metida porque tú misma lo provocaste, te repetí infinidad de veces que dejaras de ver al idiota de Sam pero no me hiciste caso, así que ahora arréglatelas como puedas, yo voy a seguir pensando en mis asuntos personales que como ya lo dijiste, no te importan.

Rachel terminó la llamada.

 **Q.** Lo que me faltaba...

En la residencia de Santana...

 **J.** Hey chicas, perdón por el retraso, ya estoy aquí.  
 **S**. Dónde estabas metido a estas horas?  
 **J.** Con mi novia en mi departamento, ella y yo… Ya saben.  
 **Ma.** Felicidades.  
 **S.** Ay hermano, no quisiera echarte a perder tu felicidad pero yo que tú me andaba con cuidado con Rachel.  
 **J.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Mis sospechas eran ciertas, Quinn me engañaba, lo que jamás me imaginé es que fuera con su ex.  
 **J.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí y la muy cínica ni siquiera se notó arrepentida, al contrario creo que disfrutó bastante la situación, cavó su propia tumba.  
 **J.** Qué vamos a hacer?  
 **Ma.** Echar andar el plan B de Santana.  
 **J.** Tenemos que llamarle al abogado.  
 **S.** Sí y de una vez.

Al día siguiente la familia Fabray se disponía a desayunar.

 **Ju.** Buenos días, te sientes bien mi amor?  
 **Q.** Estoy un poco desvelada.  
 **Ju**. Y Santana?  
 **Q.** En su casa. **  
Ju**. No me gusta para nada el que casi no duerma aquí, es tu esposa.  
 **Bl.** No por mucho tiempo.  
 **Ju**. Cómo?  
 **Q.** Y dónde está papá?  
 **Ju**. No tengo idea, por la mañana muy temprano recibió una llamada y de inmediato salió de la casa.  
 **Q.** Ohh.  
 **My**. Sí!  
 **Ju.** Qué?  
 **My**. Mis acciones subieron y ya recuperé lo que había perdido.  
 **Bl.** Solo tú te entiendes.

En ese momento Russell llegó.  
 **  
Ru**. Quinn, al estudio.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **Ru.** Dije al estudio.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Ya ahí se encontró con Santana y dos hombres más, uno de ellos era el abogado de su padre.

 **Ru**. Siéntate.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **X.** Buenos días señorita, soy el abogado Clinton Curtis, representante legal de la señora Santana López, mi clienta y yo estamos aquí para concluir con la disolución del vínculo matrimonial que usted y ella tienen.  
 **Q.** Ohh. (sonriendo)  
 **C.** En vista de que no hay hijos de por medio, será un trámite relativamente fácil, aquí tiene los papeles elaborados en los que se detalla claramente que el divorcio es de común acuerdo.  
 **Ru**. Mi abogado ya lo revisó y todo está en orden, firma. **  
Q.** Sí papá... emmm y obtengo algún tipo de manutención? O qué bienes me tocan?  
 **S.** Esto es el colmo.  
 **C.** Usted y la señora López se casaron por bienes separados, le repito, en vista de que no hay hijos de por medio y usted es una persona físicamente sana, mi cliente no está obligada a darle un solo centavo.  
 **Q**. Cómo que nos casamos por bienes separados?  
 **Ru**. Quinn, ni siquiera sabías que te habías casado, cómo ibas a saber que lo hiciste por bienes separados? Ya no discutas y firma ese divorcio.  
 **Q.** No, pero y todo lo que pasé? Necesito una indemnización.  
 **Ru**. Que firmes!  
 **Q.** Papá...  
 **Ru.** Firma!  
 **Q.** Nooo, cómo que después de este tiempo que viví con esa mujer no recibo nada a cambio? Yo no firmo nada.  
 **Ru.** Ay Dios mío.  
 **C.** Señorita hágale caso a su padre y firme, no haga esto más difícil.  
 **Q.** Firmo a cambio de una buena cantidad.  
 **C.** Mmm, antes necesito que vea otros papeles, se trata de una demanda laboral que el hotel del cual es dueña la señora Santana le hace por fraude y abandono de trabajo. **  
Q**. Qué? Cómo?  
 **C.** Usted firmó un contrato laboral con el hotel, el cual jamás desempeñó, la empresa cumplió con lo establecido al depositarle íntegramente su salario que usted gastó sin presentarse un solo día a trabajar, le presento el monto de la demanda.

A Quinn casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver la cantidad en el documento.

 **Q**. Pero esto es una fortuna.  
 **C.** Que usted gastó, la demanda es solo por lo que le debe a la empresa sin intereses ni nada, el monto es íntegro, también tengo en mi poder los papeles del auto que la empresa le prestó para que desempeñara su trabajo, le pido que nos entregue las llaves para podérnoslo llevar en este momento o podría ser acusada de robo.  
 **Q.** Qué? Pero si ese auto es mío, Santana me lo regaló.  
 **C.** Temo decirle que no, señorita, como verá aquí tengo los papeles los cuales están a nombre del hotel de la señora Santana, todos estos documentos ya los revisó tanto su padre como su representante legal, así que todo está en perfecto orden acorde a la ley, la señora Santana le deja su auto que mandó reparar del cual también debe dicha reparación.  
 **Q.** Pero? Papá.  
 **Ru**. No sabes lo mucho que me decepcionas.  
 **Q.** Yo… Ah no, con demandas menos firmo, si no retiran esa demanda jamás firmaré.  
 **Ru.** Basta! Vas a firmar te guste o no.  
 **Q.** Pues no firmo y háganle como quieran!  
 **S.** Escucha, por respeto y admiración que le tengo a tu padre, no hago de todo esto un escándalo, bien sabes que te puedo demandar por infidelidad, pero ya le di mi palabra a tu padre de que no lo haré para evitar que su familia se vea envuelto en un gran escándalo, así que te lo pido de buena manera, firma esos papeles y cada quien que continúe con su vida.  
 **Q.** Te firmo y qué? De todos modos seguirás con la demanda. **  
S.** Eso es un asunto muy diferente.  
 **Q**. Claro que no, lo haces para vengarte, me tendiste una trampa, me dijiste un montón de mentiras para que te firmara esos papeles, yo te puedo demandar por engaño laboral.  
 **S.** Ay por favor, eso no existe, además tú no pusiste ninguna objeción en firmar los documentos.  
 **Q.** Porque no los leí, y confíe en ti.  
 **Ru**. No puedo creerlo. **  
Q.** Papá, ayúdame!  
 **Ru**. Tienes que hacerte responsable.  
 **Q.** Y con qué le voy a pagar?  
 **C.** Su contrato laboral sigue vigente, mi clienta está dispuesta a continuar con dicho contrato para que usted se presente a laborar y así vaya liquidando poco a poco todo lo que le debe al hotel.  
 **Q.** Yo trabajar para ésta? Jamás y no les firmo nada.

La rubia salió del despacho.

 **Ru.** Santana, no sé qué decir, pensé que mi hija cambiaría con todo esto, pero sigue siendo una inmadura e irresponsable.  
 **S.** No te preocupes Russell, ya te di mi palabra así que no haré un alboroto de esto, pero ella tiene que ser responsable de sus actos, yo que tú la convencía de que me pague porque si no lo hace entonces yo ya no podré ayudarte y la meteré a la cárcel, a menos que tú quieras pagar.  
 **Ru.** No, yo ya no desembolso ni un quinto por ella, dame unos días y te aseguro que te firmará el divorcio y te pagará, siento mucho que toda esta situación haya terminado así, pensé que mi hija era distinta.  
 **S.** No es tu culpa, simplemente no pudimos darle la lección que queríamos, nos retiramos, te dejo los papeles, ojalá los firme cuánto antes ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ella.  
 **Ru**. Lo hará.

Antes de que Santana y su abogado se fueran, Russell le quitó las llaves del auto a su hija prácticamente a la fuerza y se llevaron el auto.

 **Ru.** Por qué hiciste eso?  
 **Q.** Me obligaste a estar con ella, a seguir con ese maldito matrimonio, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.  
 **Ru**. Gastarte un dinero del cual no tenías ni la más mínima idea de su origen? Pero no sólo eso, también regresar con el imbécil que te engañó y gastar el dinero con él? Qué clase de persona eres?  
 **Q.** Una que no se deja que la pisoteen. **  
Ru**. Pues entonces ese orgullo debería de ser más fuerte que tu estupidez, mira que firmarle a Santana esos documentos sin siquiera saber lo que decían. **  
Q**. Confié en ella.  
 **Ru**. Y ella en ti, tan difícil era aguantarte 90 días con Santana para que después fueras totalmente libre?  
 **Q**. A mí no me obligan a nada.  
 **Ru**. Y sigues con esa maldita soberbia... Me rindo contigo, en serio lo hago, pensé que luego de toda esta situación tu manera de pensar y de ver las cosas de la vida sería totalmente diferente, pero no, sigues siendo una inmadura y caprichosa, no quieres estudiar, no quieres trabajar, no quieres absolutamente nada positivo en tu vida, por lo tanto tienes una hora para dejar esta casa, llévate lo que hay en tu habitación y el auto que te compré, pero no te quiero ni un segundo más aquí, a partir de hoy te rascas con tus propias uñas.  
 **Ju**. No, Russell.  
 **Q**. Me... me estás corriendo de la casa? **  
R** u. Sí, tienes 24 años, ya no eres una niña y yo ya no pienso seguirte manteniendo.  
 **Q.** No me hagas esto, te lo suplico papá.  
 **Ru**. Tienes una hora para que te vayas y ni te molestes en llamarle a Rachel para que te dé asilo, porque yo ya hablé con LeRoy para que no te admitan en su casa.  
 **Q.** Te odio!  
 **Ru**. Madura, Quinn, te hace mucha falta.  
 **Ju.** Tranquilízate, hija.  
 **Ru.** Judy, déjala sola para que empaque.  
 **Ju.** Está bien.

Entre berrinches, llanto y maldiciones, la rubia empacó algunas de sus cosas.

 **Bl.** A dónde vas a ir?  
 **Q.** No sé, no tengo dinero, me quiero morir.  
 **Bl.** Piensas llevarte todas tus cosas? **  
Q**. No Blaine, dónde diablos las voy a meter?  
 **Bl**. Tienes razón, además pueden robarte las cosas.  
 **My**. Hey, estás bien?  
 **Q.** Cómo diablos quieres que esté bien cuando me acabo de quedar sin un techo donde vivir? **  
My**. Ten.

Myron le dio dinero.

 **My.** Son mis ahorros, al menos te servirán para pagar un par de días en un hotel modesto.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **Bl**. Me encantaría ayudarte hermana, pero no tengo nada de dinero.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes.  
 **My**. Deberías de llegar a un acuerdo con Santana, al menos para que te dé facilidades para pagarle.  
 **Q.** Lo último que quiero es volver a ver a esa mujer en mi vida, la odio.  
 **My**. Si quieres te ayudo a vender algunas de tus cosas por eBay para que puedas darle una parte de lo que le debes.  
 **Q.** Noooo, son mis cosas.  
 **My.** Vende sólo lo que compraste con el dinero de Santana, no tienes que deshacerte de todo.  
 **Q**. Pero si la mayoría de lo que tengo lo compré con ese sucio dinero. (llorando)  
 **My**. Entonces?  
 **Q.** Está bien, te dejaré unas cosas, sólo te pido que no las des muy baratas.  
 **My**. No te preocupes.  
 **Bl.** Te ayudamos a empacar?  
 **Q.** Sí, gracias.

Quinn y sus hermanos llevaron las maletas y cajas al auto de ésta, se despidió de su madre en medio de un mar de lágrimas y salió de la que hasta ese momento había sido su casa.

Unos kilómetros después, la rubia se estacionó y lo llamó a Sam para platicarle todo.

 **Sam**. Maldita tipa, y ahora qué vas a hacer?  
 **Q.** Necesito que me ayudes, déjame vivir en tu casa por unos días mientras se arregla esta situación.  
 **Sam.** En mi casa? No amor, perdóname pero no puedo ayudarte en eso.  
 **Q.** Por qué no?  
 **Sam**. Porque mis padres pensarían que tú ya eres mi mujer, y eso significaría que yo tendría que ponerme a trabajar para mantener y sabes que ahorita estoy en un proyecto personal y… **  
Q**. Ja! Claro, como ya no tengo dinero ya no te sirvo para nada, verdad?  
 **Sam**. No digas eso.  
 **Q**. Me vas a ayudar sí o no?  
 **Sam**. En este momento no puedo, nena.  
 **Q.** Es bueno saberlo, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

La rubia terminó la llamada e intentó comunicarse con Rachel, pero ésta no contestó.

 **Q**. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Finalmente decidió ir a un hotel barato para pasar algunos días, luego le mandó un mensaje de texto a su amiga.

 **-** _Rachel, perdóname por ser una idiota contigo, lo que pasa es que ayer estaba muy enojada, quiero platicar contigo, estoy en el hotel..._

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Santana.

 **S.** El caso es que no firmó nada, la muy perra tuvo las agallas de no hacerlo, maldita.  
 **Ma**. Entonces qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Negociar con ella, no tengo otra opción, le diré que la deuda queda saldada a cambio del divorcio.  
 **J.** Estás loca? No vas a hacer eso.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **J.** Sabemos que desde el primer día lo único que ha querido es el divorcio, así que realmente a ti no es a quien te urge firmar, finalmente no estás obligada a nada con ella porque ella no quiere estar contigo, así que al verse acorralada con la deuda ella solita vendrá y te pedirá que la perdones a cambio del divorcio, pero tú no lo harás, solamente lograrás que te firme y después la metes a la cárcel.  
 **Ma**. No, meterla a la cárcel no sería correcto, pobre Quinn.  
 **J.** Pobre? Esa tipa se burló de nuestra mejor amiga, tiene que pagarlo, traición se paga con traición.  
 **Ma**. Pero Santana no es así, ella no es traicionera, siempre ha hecho las cosas correctamente así que no meterás a Quinn a la cárcel, le darás un plazo para que te pague.  
 **S.** No quiero estar casada con ella, ya no.  
 **Ma**. Ella vendrá a hablar contigo y verás que te firmará el divorcio rápidamente, pero tú también tienes que dar un poco tu brazo a torcer al darle un tiempo para que te pague, dale el mismo plazo que tenían para estar casadas, 90 días y ya.  
 **J.** En 90 días ella no le va poder pagar todo lo que se gastó.  
 **Ma.** Quién sabe.  
 **S.** Está bien, te haré caso Marley, esperaré a que ella venga a hablar conmigo, pero si no da su brazo a torcer entonces tendré que actuar jurídicamente.  
 **Ma**. Está bien.  
 **J.** Pues perdón pero yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero como sé que no vas a cambiar de opinión y que siempre le haces caso a Marley, te apoyo incondicionalmente.  
 **S.** Gracias, en serio muchas gracias a los dos, sin ustedes simplemente no sé qué haría.  
 **Ma**. Y cómo te sientes anímicamente?  
 **S.** No les voy a mentir, realmente me estaba empezando a entusiasmar con Quinn, por un momento pensé que yo le estaba empezando a agradar, me imaginé todos los escenarios posibles menos que ella regresaría con su ex novio y que me traicionaría de esa manera, sólo pensé que se gastaría mi dinero y ya.  
 **J.** Es una vividora.  
 **S.** Totalmente, además me hizo sentir un poco mal cuando me dijo que las mujeres sólo se fijan en mí por mi dinero, que yo no valgo como persona sin él. **  
Ma**. Eso no es verdad.  
 **J.** Claro que no, lo que pasa es que has elegido mal a las chicas con las que ha salido, por lo que te vuelvo a repetir, necesitas comenzar una relación con una chica de tu nivel social, con alguien a quien no le interese obtener una ganancia de ti, alguien que se acerque a tu mismo nivel socioeconómico.  
 **S.** Y dónde demonios voy a encontrar a esa chica?  
 **J.** Acudiendo a eventos sociales.  
 **Ma**. Es buena idea.  
 **S.** Y tú que vas a hacer con Rachel?  
 **J.** Eso depende de ella.  
 **Ma.** Por qué?  
 **J.** Porque si fue cómplice de Quinn en todo esto, quiere decir que es como ella y yo no quiero una chica así a mi lado. **  
S**. Apestamos en el amor.  
 **J.** Sí, dichosa tú, Marley.  
 **Ma**. Uy sí, muy dichosa.  
 **S.** Pasó algo con Jake?  
 **Ma.** Lo mismo de siempre, se pasa semanas trabajando fuera del país y cuando regresa solamente quiere estar con su familia o descansando, es como si no le interesara verme a mí.  
 **J.** Ya mándalo al diablo.  
 **S.** Totalmente. **  
Ma**. No sé, no me atrevo.  
 **J.** Mmm.  
 **Ma.** Mejor cambiemos de tema, deberíamos de salir por ahí a distraernos.  
 **S.** Sí, en la noche vamos a un bar.

Mientras tanto en un hotel.

 **Q.** Esto apesta, literalmente apesta, ni siquiera puedo pagar un hotel decente, y tengo mucha hambre y Rachel no me llama.

Quinn decidió salir a comprar algo para comer.

Horas más tarde en el bar.

 **J.** A ver, entonces eso quiere decir que no estabas tan entusiasmada con Quinn como creías.  
 **S.** Puede ser.  
 **Ma**. Por qué no regresas a San Diego? Tal vez puedas encontrar a esa chica.  
 **S**. Nah, no quiero darle un motivo a Quinn para que me voltee la tortilla, si esa chica está destinada para que la vuelva a ver, será a su debido tiempo y si no pues sólo me quedaré con el recuerdo de sus hermosos ojos azules.  
 **J**. Jajajaa.

El celular de Jesse sonó por enésima vez.

 **S**. Ya contéstale, pobre enana ha de estar angustiada al no saber de ti.  
 **J.** No, mañana hablaré con ella, hoy se trata de nosotros 3 y nada más.  
 **Ma**. Otra ronda de tragos?  
 **S**. Por supuesto.

Al día siguiente, luego del medio día tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de Quinn.

 **Q.** Rachel, gracias a dios. (abrazándola) **  
R**. Puedo pasar?  
 **Q**. Pero claro.  
 **R.** Siento mucho que te hayan corrido de tu casa.  
 **Q.** Papá es un dictador, lo odio.  
 **R.** Y qué vas a hacer?  
 **Q.** No sé, tienes algo de dinero que me puedas prestar?  
 **R.** No, estoy pagando mi auto y lo sabes.  
 **Q.** Y ahora qué voy a hacer?  
 **R.** Has pensado en trabajar?  
 **Q.** No estoy loca.  
 **R.** Y entonces?  
 **Q.** No sé, tal vez me consiga a un novio viejo como Kitty que me saque de todo este embrollo.  
 **R.** Ay Quinn, no aprendes.  
 **Q.** Entonces dame tú una buena solución.  
 **R.** Trabaja para Santana, págale con tu trabajo y después pídele perdón a tu padre y convéncelo de que te dé otra oportunidad para que regreses a la universidad y termines tu carrera. **  
Q.** No, eso no es para mí.  
 **R.** Nada es para ti, entonces cómo quieres salir del lío en que te metiste?  
 **Q.** Si no te hubiera hecho caso…  
 **R.** Al contrario, si me hubieras hecho caso cuando te dije infinidad de veces que no vieras al boca de trucha, todo esto no habría pasado, Santana seguiría dándote todo el dinero que quisieras y los 90 días se hubieran pasado más rápido de lo que crees, pero no, tenías que hacer todo al revés.  
 **Q.** Ya no me regañes!  
 **R.** Lo lamento, en serio lamento lo que te está pasando, pero en ti está la solución. **  
Q**. Exacto, en mí está la solución, contrataré a un buen abogado para darle pleito a Santana, y cuando le saque todo el dinero del mundo, le restregaré mi triunfo en la cara.  
 **R.** Y con qué dinero vas a pagarle al abogado? Nadie trabaja gratis, además te aseguro que Santana tiene a los mejores abogados del país a su lado, de todas maneras saldrás perdiendo, yo que tú ni lo intentaba. **  
Q**. Maldita sea.  
 **R.** Me voy, tengo que ir a trabajar.  
 **Q.** Lloraste?  
 **R.** Te importa?  
 **Q.** Oye, lamento mucho la manera en que me comporté contigo, tienes razón soy una egoísta, tú siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas yo no te he correspondido igual, perdóname, te puedo ayudar en algo, confía en mí, qué te pasa?  
 **R.** Jesse acaba de romper conmigo. **  
Q.** Qué? Pero si apenas antier tú y él estuvieron juntos por primera vez, no me digas que sólo te quería para eso? **  
R**. No, hoy muy temprano lo vi.

 **Flashback.  
** _  
 **R.** Hola mi amor, estoy muy preocupada por ti, ayer no tuve noticias tuyas en todo el día, pensé que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros estaríamos más unidos.  
 **J.** Santana me necesitaba y estuve con ella, supongo que ya sabes que sorprendió a Quinn con su ex muy feliz de la vida.  
 **R.** Sí, algo me comentó Quinn, no la he visto.  
 **J.** Necesito que seas completamente honesta conmigo, tú sabías acerca de eso?  
 **R.** Pues... sí.  
 **J.** Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
 **R.** Porque no podía traicionar a Quinn, intenté muchas veces hacerla entrar en razón pero ella no me hacía caso, no pude hacer nada contra eso, pero ellos no se acostaron, te lo aseguro.  
 **J.** Mmmm, le ayudaste con el asunto de la camisa?  
 **R.** Sí. (agachando la cabeza)  
 **J.** Y también a gastarse el dinero.  
 **R.** Pues... sí.  
 **J.** Increíble.  
 **R.** Lo siento, jamás me imaginé que todo este asunto se le saldría de las manos.  
 **J.** Sabes que una de las cosas que más odio es la traición? Tu amiga traicionó a mi mejor amiga, eres muy parecida ella, quién me asegura que no me harás lo mismo?  
 **R.** Ni lo pienses, yo no soy como Quinn, trabajo, tengo mi propio dinero.  
 **J.** Perdóname, pero no puedo seguir con esto, siempre voy a tener esa duda sobre mi cabeza acerca de si estás siendo sincera conmigo o no. **  
R.** No puedes juzgarme por algo que yo no hice.  
 **J.** Ayudaste a Quinn y eso es suficiente para mí, adiós Rachel, se terminó.  
 **R.** Jesse, no te vayas, Jesse!_

 **Fin del flashback.  
**  
 **Q.** Te dejó por mi problema con Santana?  
 **R.** Él cree que soy como...  
 **Q.** Yo.  
 **R.** Sí. (sollozando)  
 **Q**. Lo siento, nunca me imaginé que por mi culpa te quedarías sin novio.  
 **R.** Me duele tanto, me enamoré.  
 **Q.** Pero apenas si lo conoces.  
 **R.** Los días que estuvimos juntos fueron suficientes para que se robara mi corazón, estoy muy triste, lo único que quiero es ir a mi casa a dormir.  
 **Q.** Perdóname.  
 **R.** Creo que las dos estamos recibiendo nuestro merecido por lo que hicimos, si yo tampoco te hubiera alentado a gastarte un dinero que no era tuyo, las cosas no habrían llegado hasta esto.  
 **Q.** Me quiero morir.  
 **R.** Piensa en lo que te sugerí, creo que es lo correcto, me voy, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de nada.  
 **Q.** Si en algo te puedo ayudar...  
 **R.** Por el momento no, luego te busco, ok?  
 **Q.** Ok, cuídate mucho.  
 **R.** Tú también.

La chica salió.

 **Q.** Maldito Jesse.

Unos días después, los hermanos de la rubia fueron a visitarla.

 **Q.** Vendiste algo? **  
My**. No, creo que los precios son demasiado elevados por eso no se venden.  
 **Q.** Pero si ya les bajé bastante, esos artículos son exclusivos.  
 **My**. La gente es muy tacaña, no están dispuestos a gastar tanto dinero.  
 **Q.** Esto no puede estar pasando.  
 **Bl.** Pídele perdón a Santana, es lo mejor que puedes hacer así no te meterá a prisión.  
 **Q.** Jamás... tienen algo de dinero? La habitación sólo está pagada hasta el día de hoy, si no pago mañana, me echan.  
 **My**. Lo lamento no tengo nada.  
 **Bl.** Ni yo.  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío, no quiero convertirme en una vagabunda sin hogar.  
 **Bl.** Entonces ve a vivir con Santana, finalmente aún es tu esposa y como no estás dispuesta a firmar el divorcio, ella tiene la obligación de mantenerte, al menos mientras se divorcien.  
 **My**. Estás demente?  
 **Bl**. No, si tú alegas que no te quieres divorciar de ella porque la amas y quieres que te dé otra oportunidad, eso significa que no hay un acuerdo entre ustedes para el divorcio, así que se puede seguir prolongando, mientras tanto vivirás en su casa y ya no te podrá correr, puedes argumentar que no estás trabajando, que estás en bancarrota y así ella tiene que darte techo y comida.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **Bl.** Claro que sí.  
 **Q.** Pero y si me corre?  
 **Bl.** La demandas, recuerda que ella no puede argumentar que le fuiste infiel porque le dio su palabra a nuestro padre.  
 **Q.** Cómo sabes todo esto?  
 **Bl.** Veo la ley y el orden. **  
My**. Mmm que la... (rodando los ojos)  
 **Bl.** Puede funcionar.  
 **Q.** Tal vez, pero qué puedo hacer con lo de la demanda?  
 **Bl.** Ahí sí no sé, creo que pagarle.  
 **Q.** Y con qué dinero? **  
My**. Ella te ofreció trabajo.  
 **Q.** Ay por Dios.  
 **Bl.** Mira, al menos tendrías dónde dormir.  
 **Q.** No puedo creer que me rebaje tanto, esto es humillante.  
 **Bl.** Más humillante es quedarte en este cuarto de quinta.  
 **Q.** Pues no, primero muerta antes de regresar con esa mujer.

En la oficina de Santana.

 **Ma**. No crees que te precipitaste con tu decisión?  
 **J.** No, yo no quiero una novia como Quinn.  
 **S.** No le digas nada, Marley, además él sabe lo que hace, hay que respetar su decisión.  
 **Ma**. Está bien.

Al día siguiente.  
 **  
X**. Señorita le recuerdo que el día de hoy no está cubierto.  
 **Q**. Precisamente a eso voy, a conseguir dinero para pagarle, podría esperarme?  
 **X.** Está bien, pero solo le doy el día de hoy.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

La rubia salió del hotel.

 **Q.** Tengo que vender el auto, al menos así tendré algo de efectivo por algún tiempo.

Se dirigió a un lote de venta de autos.

 **Xx**. Tómalo o déjalo.  
 **Q.** Es una miseria lo que usted me ofrece.  
 **Xx.** No te puedo dar más, preciosa, es lo que vale el auto.  
 **Q.** Pero costó mucho dinero.  
 **Xx.** Hace 10 años?  
 **Q.** No, solo 3, fue mi regalo de 21 años.  
 **Xx**. Entonces?  
 **Q.** No, no puedo venderlo en tan bajo precio.

Quinn regresó al hotel.

 **X.** Señorita...  
 **Q.** Ah sí... mmm tengo este brazalete, cree que pueda cubrir algunos días?  
 **X.** Veamos... solo 3.  
 **Q.** 3? Pero ese brazalete vale mucho dinero.  
 **X.** Entonces véndalo y me paga más días.  
 **Q.** Y dónde demonios lo vendo? Olvídelo, acepto los 3 días.  
 **X.** Ok.

Días después...

 **Q.** Tengo tanta hambre!

Tocaron a su habitación.

 **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **X.** Señorita, le recuerdo que ya tiene dos días sin pagar la habitación.  
 **Q.** Emmm, tengo un lindo reloj y...  
 **X.** Olvídelo, sin la factura no podemos vender sus joyas, acaso la tiene?  
 **Q.** No, este reloj me lo regaló mi esposa.  
 **X.** Entonces tiene para pagar?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **X.** En ese caso le voy a pedir que desaloje la habitación.  
 **Q.** Deme un par de días más.  
 **X.** Señorita, si no paga tendremos que sacarla a la fuerza.  
 **Q.** Usted no me pone ni una mano encima, en este mismo momento me voy, no se preocupe.

La rubia recogió sus cosas.

 **Q.** Dios mío, qué voy a hacer?

Luego recordó lo que su hermano le aconsejó y se dirigió hasta la casa de Santana.

 **Q.** Solo espero que el combustible aguante hasta allá.

Cuando llegó ahí.

 **X.** Dígame.  
 **Q.** Soy la señora de la casa, déjeme pasar.  
 **X.** Creo que está confundida señorita, la señora de la casa se llama Santana López yo a usted no la conozco.  
 **Q.** Claro que no me conoce porque casi no vengo de día a esta casa pero soy la esposa de Santana, así que déjeme pasar en este mismo instante o haré que lo despidan.  
 **X.** No puedo. **  
Q.** Llámele a Gabriela, ella me conoce perfectamente.

Cuando Gabriela llegó.  
 **  
Q.** Gaby, hola, le puedes decir por favor a este señor que me deje pasar, vengo a hablar con mi esposa.  
 **G.** Santana no me comentó nada acerca de esto.  
 **Q.** Obvio que no te lo comentó porque ella y yo no nos hemos visto, pero vengo a hablar con ella sobre el asunto que me imagino ya sabes, por favor déjame pasar y dile este joven que abra el portón. **  
G.** Está bien, Vicente déjala pasar.  
 **V.** Ok.

Una vez adentro la chica comenzó a sacar sus maletas del auto.

 **G.** Espera, qué haces?  
 **Q.** Esta es mi casa, voy a llevar mis cosas a la habitación.  
 **G.** No puedes.  
 **Q.** Claro que puedo.  
 **G.** Le llamaré a Santana. **  
Q.** Hazlo, por mí no hay problema.

Gabriela rápidamente le llamó a la latina

 **G.** Necesitas regresarte a la casa urgentemente, Quinn está aquí.  
 **S.** Pero qué diablos? Ahora mismo voy para allá.  
 **J.** Qué pasa?  
 **S.** La golfa está en mi casa.  
 **J.** Le llamo a la policía?  
 **S.** No, voy a ver qué es lo que quiere.

Cuando la latina llegó a su casa se dirigió a donde Gaby le indicó, su habitación.

Ahí encontró a Quinn guardando su ropa en uno sus clóset.

 **S.** Qué diablos haces aquí? **  
Q**. Hola nena, vengo a quedarme contigo sigo siendo tu esposa y quiero que esto funcione.  
 **S.** Eres una... lárgate de mi casa, lárgate en este instante o soy capaz de...  
 **Q**. Me vas a pegar? No creo que eso te convenga mucho.  
 **S.** Quinn, no quiero que las cosas sean más difíciles de lo que ya lo son, en este momento tomas tus cosas y te vas de mi casa o llamaré a la policía.  
 **Q**. Santana, lo que menos quiero es tener problemas contigo, estoy aquí porque vengo a hacer un trato contigo.  
 **S.** Qué clase trato? **  
Q**. Yo... emmm, estoy dispuesta a trabajar para ti para poder pagar lo que te debo, cuando te pague hasta el último centavo te daré el divorcio.  
 **S.** Mmm, no confío en ti y además no te quiero en mi casa.  
 **Q**. Pues tendrás que aceptarme aquí porque legalmente sigo siendo tu esposa y no tengo donde quedarme, además yo no me quiero divorciar de ti, sino hasta que te pague.  
 **S.** No, te largas en este instante, no hay trato. **  
Q**. Bueno, supongo que Alfred y Lily se sorprenderán mucho al enterarse que me corriste de la casa y me dejaste desprotegida, crees que tus socios estén contentos con eso? Imagínate lo que pensarán cuando me presente con ellos y les diga: "Santana me corrió de la casa, ella no me quiere a su lado, yo no me quiero divorciar de ella, la amo tanto"  
 **S.** Eres una... **  
Q**. Santana, sólo necesito un techo donde vivir mientras termino mi deuda contigo, en cuanto te pague me largo.  
 **S.** Está bien, pero no te vas a quedar aquí, escoge cualquiera de las habitaciones porque yo a ti no te quiero ni a un metro de distancia.  
 **Q**. Ok.

La chica comenzó a sacar sus cosas, mientras tanto Santana le llamó a su abogado para plantearle el asunto, cuando la latina se rehusó a hacer algún tipo de trato económico con la chica, éste le recomendó aceptar el de Quinn para evitar cualquier escándalo.

Luego regresó a la oficina para platicarles a sus amigos.

 **J.** Jamás en la vida había conocido a una chica tan despreciable cómo ésa trepadora.  
 **Ma**. Ni yo.  
 **S.** Lo último que quiero es que esa maldita vaya con cada uno de mis socios a inventarles cosas acerca de nuestra relación y hacerse la víctima, maldita sea la hora en que se la presenté a medio mundo y maldita la hora en que la conocí.  
 **Ma**. Al menos está dispuesta a pagarte.  
 **S.** Pues sí...  
 **J.** Y en qué área la colocarás?  
 **S.** Jejeje ya lo verás, si Quinn piensa que ya se salió con la suya, está muy equivocada, a partir de hoy le haré la vida imposible, es lo justo.  
 **J.** Eso!  
 **Ma.** Ay Santana.  
 **S.** Bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo cita con el médico.  
 **Ma**. Te sientes mal?  
 **S.** No, pero necesito que me revise y me hagan exámenes, Quinn se acostaba conmigo y ese bocón al mismo tiempo, tengo miedo de que me haya contagiado de algo.  
 **J.** Rachel me aseguró que ellos no se acostaron.  
 **S.** Y le creíste?  
 **J.** Pues...  
 **S.** Por favor, claro que se acostó con él, me siento tan sucia. (mueca)  
 **Ma**. Yo le daría el beneficio de la duda.  
 **S.** Pues yo no.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Santana, luego de guardar sus cosas, la rubia fue a la cocina.

 **Q.** Dios, qué bien huele, qué preparas Gaby?  
 **G.** Lo que Santana me pidió que le cocinara.  
 **Q.** Y ya está lista la comida?  
 **G.** Casi.  
 **Q.** Genial.

La rubia fue a sentarse al comedor.

 **G.** Emmm, quieres comer?  
 **Q.** Sí, gracias.  
 **G.** Te voy a servir sopa, esa ya está.

Quinn no comió, devoró todo casi de un solo bocado.

 **Q.** Cocinas delicioso, es la mejor comida que he probado en mucho tiempo.  
 **G.** Se nota que te gustó, te lo acabaste todo...  
 **Q.** Tienes postre?  
 **G.** Claro...

Después de comer la rubia fue a su habitación y le llamó a Rachel.

 **R.** Estás desquiciada.  
 **Q.** No, es la mejor decisión, mira realmente estoy dispuesta a pagarle, no quiero ir a prisión, pero si con pagarle consigo techo y comida en el lapso que dure trabajando para ella, pues qué mejor, no?  
 **R.** Espero que todo salga bien.  
 **Q.** Yo también y tú cómo estás?  
 **R.** No sé, lo extraño.  
 **Q.** Ya no pienses en él, no vale la pena.  
 **R.** Mmm.

Más tarde Santana llegó a su casa.

 **S.** Estoy muerta, hey Gaby.  
 **G.** Hola San.  
 **S.** A esta hora cocinando? Se te hizo tarde o qué pasó? **  
G**. No, la comida estuvo a tiempo, pero Quinn devoradora Fabray pasó por la cocina y se comió absolutamente todo lo que te había preparado, pareciera que tenía una semana sin probar alimento, por eso estoy cocinado más.  
 **S.** Se comió mi comida?  
 **G.** Toda y el pastel que hice ayer también.  
 **S.** Y se lo permitiste?  
 **G.** Pues qué querías que hiciera?  
 **S.** Esto es el colmo, escúchame bien Gabrielita, tú aquí trabajas conmigo, pero solo conmigo no para ella, así que te pido de la manera más atenta que no le sirvas ni siquiera un vaso con agua, es más te prohíbo que le des de mi comida.  
 **G.** Pero Santana... El negar la comida es pecado, además te recuerdo que a Norah le encantaba darle de comer a todo el mundo.  
 **S.** Mmmm, ok, que tome toda la comida que quiera pero que ella se la prepare o la tome del refrigerador, tú no le vuelves a servirle absolutamente nada.  
 **G.** Entendido.  
 **S.** Ahora vuelvo, voy a decirle que mañana temprano nos vamos al hotel para que comience a trabajar.

Santana la buscó en las habitaciones hasta que la encontró.

 **S.** Quinn, aquí estás? **  
Q**. Estoy tomando una ducha, pasa.

Encontró la rubia en la tina.

 **S.** Esto es el colmo. **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Tú no entiendes, verdad? Aquí eres una arrimada, no la dueña de la casa así que no pierdas el tiempo gastándote mi agua. **  
Q**. No seas tacaña, mejor ven y compartimos la ducha, nos podemos divertir.  
 **S.** Eres una descarada, yo contigo no me vuelvo a meter en mi vida, qué asco el saber que te acostabas con el boca de trucha al mismo tiempo que conmigo, ya fui con el doctor y me hizo un montón de estudios para descartar alguna enfermedad venérea, espero salir bien.  
 **Q.** Qué te pasa? Yo soy una persona totalmente sana, además no me acosté con el idiota de Sam, si acaso sólo le di unos cuantos besos.  
 **S.** Sí claro, en fin, te aviso que mañana muy temprano nos vamos al hotel, será tu primer día de trabajo. **  
Q**. Qué bien, entre más pronto salde mi cuenta mucho mejor para las dos.  
 **S**. Así es.

Santana salió de la habitación y fue al comedor.  
 **  
G**. Todo bien?  
 **S.** No, no quiero a esa mujer en mi casa, pero por ahora no sé cómo mandarla al diablo de aquí, no quiero un escándalo, solo espero que después de mañana ella sola salga huyendo.  
 **G.** Pues qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Jejejee ni te lo imaginas.

Al día siguiente la rubia se levantó muy temprano para prepararse para el trabajo, luego se dirigió al comedor donde ya se encontraba la latina.  
 **  
Q**. Hola Santana, buenos días, estoy presentable para el trabajo?  
 **S.** Demasiado jejejee. **  
Q**. Cuál es la gracia?  
 **S.** Ninguna. **  
Q**. Gabriela, me sirves por favor?  
 **G.** Emmm.  
 **S.** No, Gabriela tiene prohibido servirte, ella no trabaja para ti, así que si quieres comida pues sírvetela, has de cuenta que estás en un buffet. **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Lo que oíste, quieres comer, tú misma vas a servirte lo que haya, y se te rebajará de tu sueldo lo que consumas.  
 **Q**. Estás bromeando?  
 **S.** No, estás viviendo en mi casa porque me das lástima, pero al estar aquí también tendrás obligaciones, nadie se ocupará de tu ropa, tú misma tendrás que lavarla, asearás tu habitación y comprarás tu comida. **  
Q**. Y crees que voy a aceptar eso?, Te repito que soy tu esposa ante la ley, si quiero voy y te denuncio. **  
S.** Y si yo quiero voy y te acuso de infidelidad, sin importarme el que le haya dado mi palabra a tu padre, quieres que él pase por una vergüenza así? **  
Q**. Ok, ok, me haré cargo de mis cosas.  
 **S.** Perfecto.

Los días que estuvo sin comer adecuadamente, le provocaron un apetito enorme, así que no tuvo más remedio que pararse y servir su comida.

 **S.** Lavas los platos y cubiertos que usaste, te espero en 10 minutos en mi auto.  
 **Q**. Lavar los platos?  
 **S.** 10 minutos.

Santana se alejó.  
 **  
Q**. Al menos ya tengo algo de experiencia en esto, con tanto plato que lavé el otro día en el restaurante. (puchero)

Ya en el hotel.  
 **  
Q**. Buenos días.  
 **Ma**. Hola Quinn.  
 **J.** Hola traicionera. **  
Q**. Hola idiota.  
 **S.** No le hables así a mi amigo. **  
Q**. Él empezó.  
 **S.** Bueno chicos, partir de hoy Quinn es una más de nosotros ya que trabajará en el hotel.  
 **Ma**. Bienvenida.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Jesse, puedes hablarle al jefe de recursos humanos, para que lleve a Quinn a su trabajo?  
 **J.** En seguida.

El encargado de recursos humanos llegó y le indicó a la rubia que lo siguiera.

 **X.** Pues bien mi nombre es Larry. **  
Q**. Hola Larry.  
 **L.** Espero que tu estancia sea agradable, el trabajo es un poco agotador y estresante, pero te aseguro que el ambiente laboral es formidable.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Fueron a un lugar algo alejado de las oficinas principales, al caminar por los pasillos, la rubia notó algo bastante extraño.  
 **  
Q**. Disculpa, a dónde vamos?  
 **L.** Al área de trabajo que la señora Santana te asignó.  
 **Q**. Mmmm.

Al llegar ahí.

 **L.** Pues bien, te presento a tu supervisora Terry del Monico, quien se encargará de capacitarte e indicarte lo que tienes que hacer en el trabajo.  
 **Te.** Bienvenida.  
 **Q.** Gracias, pero no entiendo, qué hacemos aquí? Y qué se supone que voy a hacer?  
 **L.** No te lo comentó Santana?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **L.** Serás una de las camareras del hotel.  
 **Q**. Quéeeeeeee? No, no puede ser, yo no voy a trabajar de camarera, no puedo, yo debo de estar en una oficina o algo así pero no limpiando las habitaciones, es un error.  
 **L.** No, aquí traigo los papeles donde Santana me indicó el área en la cual desempeñarías tu trabajo.  
 **Q**. Maldita!

Quinn casi corrió para regresar a ver a Santana.

 **X.** A dónde va señorita?  
 **Q.** No te hagas tonta, sabes que soy la esposa de Santana, voy a su oficina.

La rubia entró.

 **Q.** Es una maldita broma de mal gusto?  
 **S.** No te enseñaron a tocar las puertas antes de entrar?  
 **Q.** Me importa un bledo si toqué o no lo puerta, por qué demonios me mandaste a trabajar de camarera?  
 **S.** Me dijiste que aceptabas trabajar conmigo para pagarme, y te estoy dando el trabajo, no veo dónde haya una broma en este asunto.  
 **Q**. Infeliz, el trato era trabajar pero no de camarera.  
 **S.** No, yo jamás te mencioné en dónde trabajarías, me hace falta personal en esa área y es ahí donde te coloco.  
 **Q**. Yo firmé un contrato donde me dabas trabajo con un sueldo bastante elevado que jamás ganaría una camarera, así que me tienes que poner en el área indicada según dicho contrato.  
 **S.** Y yo te recuerdo que no leíste el contrato, ahí jamás mencioné dónde desempeñarías tu trabajo, te voy a pagar lo establecido, pero no tengo un departamento donde ponerte más que en el que te mandé, serás la camarera mejor pagada de todo el hotel.  
 **Q**. Olvídalo, yo no me voy a rebajar a trabajar de esa manera.  
 **S.** Ese es tu problema, tómalo o déjalo, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me pagues, pero si no lo aceptas entonces ve y consigue un trabajo en otro lugar y ya, nada más que te recuerdo que no tienes ningún título universitario para que consigas un buen empleo y sin ninguna referencia va a estar en chino que lo consigas, te tardarás mucho más tiempo en pagarme haciendo eso que trabajando aquí para mí como camarera.  
 **Q.** Te estás desquitando, verdad? Me estés humillando de esta manera por lo que sucedió, pero si piensas que te voy a estar rogando para que cambies de opinión, olvídalo, te voy a pagar, firmaremos el divorcio, y jamás en la vida nos volveremos a ver las caras.  
 **S.** Excelente, me encanta lo que acabas de decir.

La rubia salió.

 **S.** A dónde vas?  
 **Q.** A trabajar.  
 **S.** Que tengas un excelente día. **  
Q**. Vete al diablo.  
 **S.** Jajaja.

A punto de llorar la rubia salió de la oficina de su esposa, tuvo que respirar en varias ocasiones para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, luego fue nuevamente a entrevistarse con la que sería su supervisora.  
 **  
Q**. Ya estoy aquí.  
 **Te**. No había ningún error?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Te**. Muy bien, Tina!  
 **T.** Sí?  
 **Te.** Ésta rubia, cómo dijiste que te llamabas?  
 **Q.** Quinn Fabray.  
 **Te.** Ok, Quinn es la nueva camarera, entrénala, no quiero ningún error, ya me conoces.  
 **T.** Claro.

Terri se alejó.

 **T.** Hola, mi nombre es Tina.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **T.** Creo que vienes demasiado elegante para trabajar aquí, no lo crees?  
 **Q.** Es que no me imaginé que aquí sería donde trabajaría.  
 **T.** Ohhh... Bueno, vamos para que te den un uniforme, y luego me acompañas a hacer mi rutina diaria. **  
Q.** Está bien.

Una vez enfundada en su uniforme.

 **Q**. Es horrible.  
 **T.** Te parece?  
 **Q.** Sí, me quiero morir.  
 **T.** Mmm, ven, vamos por el carrito.

Ya ahí.

 **T.** Siempre tienes que asegurarte de que el carrito esté completo antes de ir a las habitaciones, dependiendo del número de habitaciones que te asignen, es el número de juego de sábanas, toallas y artículos de limpieza que tienes que llevar.  
 **Q**. Cuántas habitaciones aseas?  
 **T.** 18 a veces 20. **  
Q**. Quéeeee?  
 **T.** Sí, sabes que este hotel es enorme, siempre está a tope, pesar de que somos bastantes las que trabajamos aquí, de todos modos no nos damos abasto.  
 **Q.** Dios mío.  
 **T.** Bueno, el carrito está listo, vamos.

Las chicas subieron al décimo piso.

 **T.** Ésta es mi área, aquí tengo el informe donde veo qué habitaciones están ocupadas, por lo general hay que aprovechar los momentos en los que los huéspedes salen de la habitación para limpiarla, tenemos de 15 a 20 minutos para terminar de asear el lugar, y tenemos que hacerlo bien porque de lo contrario Terri y las otras supervisoras vienen a checar que todo esté limpio, si algo está mal, te hacen repetir el trabajo.  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío, yo nunca he limpiado nada, no voy a poder hacer esto.  
 **T.** Claro que podrás, yo te voy enseñar cómo hacerlo.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Entraron a una habitación.

 **Q.** Pero qué es este desastre?  
 **T**. Ja, esto no es nada, cuando te toque ver algo horrible te querrás desmayar, ayúdame a retirar la ropa de la cama por favor. **  
Q**. Voy a necesitar unos guantes.  
 **T.** Tómalos del carro.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Tina comenzó a indicarle qué hacer.  
 **  
T.** No Quinn, así no, es así.  
 **Q.** No puedo.  
 **T.** Pero es solo exprimir el trapeador.  
 **Q.** Pues no sé cómo hacerlo.  
 **T.** No entiendo nada, qué en tu casa jamás hiciste algo de aseo?  
 **Q.** No, para eso estaba la servidumbre, dios mío qué hice para merecer esto? Ah sí, ya lo recordé.  
 **T.** Tenías servidumbre?, Acaso eras una riquilla o algo así?  
 **Q.** Tú lo has dicho, era, pero me metí en un problema enorme y ahora tengo que estar trabajando en esto para poder reparar el daño que hice.  
 **T.** Lo siento.  
 **Q.** En fin, así?  
 **T.** Más o menos, deja te muestro.

Al terminar de asear la habitación.

 **T.** Listo.  
 **Q.** Estoy muy agotada.  
 **T.** Jajaja pero aún faltan 17 habitaciones más.  
 **Q.** Noooooo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Santana.

 **Ma**. No puedo creer que seas capaz de humillarla así, tiene razón en lo que te dijo sobre ponerle en el área que le corresponde según el contrato que firmó.  
 **S.** Pero es una idiota que todo se cree, ella no sabe absolutamente nada de negocios ni de la vida, sólo nació para gastar dinero que obviamente ella no se gana, además quién la va asesorar en esto? Rachel? No lo creo, es igual de idiota que ella. **  
Ma.** Y siempre cuánto tiempo la vas a tener de camarera?  
 **S.** Lo que ya habíamos dicho, el resto de los 90 días que se supone estaría conmigo, luego la cambio de departamento, irá ascendiendo poco a poco hasta que me pague, porque bien sabes que lo que resta de los 90 días apenas si alcanzará a pagarme una tercera parte de lo que me debe.  
 **Ma.** Pobre Quinn. **  
S.** No la compadezcas, bien sabes que no se lo merece.

Horas después.  
 **  
T.** Listo. **  
Q.** No me puedo mover.  
 **T.** Jejejee, así pasa al principio, pero poco a poco irás adquiriendo condición, el trabajo es muy pesado y algo estresante pero la dueña nos paga bastante bien.  
 **Q.** Si tú lo dices.  
 **T.** Es hora del descanso, vamos al comedor. **  
Q.** Les dan de comer?  
 **T.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Qué bien, me muero de hambre.

Ya ahí.

 **T.** Mira ella es Sugar, tiene más tiempo trabajando aquí que yo.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Su**. Así que tú eres la nueva, no tienes el tipo de alguien pobre como nosotras.  
 **T.** Quinn era rica.  
 **Su**. Lo sabía.  
 **Q.** Pero ya no lo soy, y no saben lo mucho que me duele eso.  
 **Su.** No te preocupes, con el trabajo se te irá olvidando, aquí en lo último que tienes tiempo es en pensar en tu vida.  
 **T.** Jajajaa no exageres.  
 **Su**. Aguas, ahí viene la fiera.  
 **Te**. Quinn, cómo vas?  
 **Q.** Emmm, bien?  
 **Te.** Tina es uno de los mejores elementos, espero que tomes nota de todo lo que te indique, mañana trabajarás nuevamente con ella y después te harás cargo tú sola de tus habitaciones.  
 **Q.** Está bien.

Terri se alejó.

 **Su**. Como consejo, cuídate de ella, es una bruja amargada.  
 **T**. Totalmente.  
 **Q**. Diablos.

A la hora de la salida.

 **T.** Nos vemos mañana.  
 **Q.** Espero poder levantarme.  
 **T.** Ni te ocurra llegar tarde, recibirás una sanción económica.  
 **Q.** Cómo?  
 **T.** Te rebajan de tu sueldo.  
 **Q.** Ay no, lo que menos quiero es que me quiten dinero, todavía no lo cobro y ya lo debo todo.  
 **T.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí, bueno, hasta mañana y muchas gracias por tener paciencia conmigo.  
 **T.** No es nada.

La rubia se dirigió hasta la oficina de Santana.

 **X.** La señora no está.  
 **Q**. Cómo que no está? **  
X.** No, salió hace más de dos horas en compañía de la señorita Marley y el joven Jesse.  
 **Q.** Pero me dejó aquí? Vine con ella al hotel, cómo se supone que voy a regresar a casa?  
 **X.** Emmm, no lo sé.  
 **Q.** Dile a alguno de los choferes que me lleve.  
 **X.** Lo siento señora, pero Santana dio plenas instrucciones sobre no hacer caso de sus peticiones por muy mínimas que sean.  
 **Q**. Infeliz!

La rubia salió del hotel, no tenía dinero para un taxi y no sabía qué hacer.

 **T.** Aún aquí?  
 **Q.** Sí, mi esposa me dejó aquí y ahora no sé cómo ir a casa.  
 **T.** Esposa?  
 **Q.** Es una larga historia, no, una corta historia pero sí, tengo esposa.  
 **T.** Ohhh, bueno, yo estoy esperando el autobús que me deja cerca de donde tengo que tomar otro autobús para llegar a casa, si quieres te indico qué autobús debes de tomar para que llegues a la tuya.  
 **Q.** Es que ni siquiera traigo dinero para el maldito autobús.  
 **T.** No te preocupes por eso, yo te presto, luego me lo pagas.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **T.** Entonces dónde vives para decirte qué autobús debes de tomar?  
 **Q.** En Los Feliz.  
 **T.** Eh? Jajajaajajajaja.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **T.** Es broma?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **T.** Pero dijiste que ya no eras rica.  
 **Q.** Pues no pero allá vivo.  
T **.** Ohh, bueno, creo que tendremos que caminar unas cuadras para llegar a otra parada de autobús y ya ahí te digo qué hacer.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias.

Varios minutos después la rubia llegó a casa y encontró a Santana viendo la televisión en la sala.

 **Q.** Gracias por dejarme botada en el hotel.  
 **S.** Eh? **  
Q**. No sólo me humillas al darme el peor trabajo del mundo, sino que también me dejas ahí sabiendo que no tenía cómo regresar a casa. **  
S.** La verdad ni me acordé que estabas ahí. **  
Q**. Sí claro, si no es por una compañera a la que ya le debo dinero, sabrá Dios dónde estaría ahorita. **  
S.** Pues ya no te quejes, finalmente ya estás aquí, o no?  
 **Q**. Necesito que me des un adelanto de mi sueldo.  
 **S.** Jajajaja es broma? **  
Q**. No, necesito dinero para ponerle gasolina al auto y poderme desplazar todos los días al trabajo.  
 **S.** Lo siento, pero no te voy a dar nada además te recuerdo que ya me debes tu sueldo, solamente te puedo ayudar llevándote todos los días muy puntual al trabajo, pero para el regreso arréglatelas como puedas, buenas noches, ya no quiero ver tu horrible cara. **  
Q**. Te odio!  
 **S.** Yo a ti mucho más.

Quinn fue a su habitación, le dolía todo el cuerpo así que se puso llorar en silencio.

Entonces recibió una llamada de su madre.

 **Q**. Mamá.  
 **Ju**. Hija, cómo estás?  
 **Q.** Cómo crees que esté? Me estoy muriendo mamá, no tengo ni un quinto, estoy por lo pronto en casa de Santana, me humillé para que me dejara vivir aquí con la promesa de trabajar para ella y pagarle, pero me trata horrible, odio mi vida, te juro que la odio.  
 **Ju.** Hija, sabes que si yo te pudiera ayudar lo haría, pero si tu padre me sorprende, me mata.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, lo entiendo, tengo algunas joyas que tú y papá me regalaron, mañana empeñaré algunas para ponerle gasolina al auto e irme a trabajar.  
 **Ju**. Yo trataré de convencer a tu papá para que te levante el castigo y puedas regresar a casa.  
 **Q.** Gracias mamá.

Al día siguiente Quinn fue al comedor.

 **S.** Que carita.

No contestó nada y fue a servirse algo para desayunar, se quedó en la isla de la cocina.

 **S.** Termina rápido, se te pegaron las sábanas y ya vamos retrasadas.

La rubia no volvió a contestar nada, luego se fueron al hotel.  
 **  
S**. Que tengas un excelente día.  
 **Q**. Vete al diablo.  
 **S.** Jajajaa.

Ya en su área de trabajo.

 **T.** Hola Quinn, buenos días.  
 **Q.** Hola Tina.  
 **T.** Te pasa algo?  
 **Q.** No, me voy a cambiar, ahora vuelvo.  
 **Te.** Rápido señoritas, hay muchas habitaciones por limpiar.

Cuando las chicas comenzaron a asear las habitaciones.

 **Q.** Tina, el desagüe de la tina está tapado. (mueca)  
 **T.** Tenemos que destaparlo.  
 **Q.** Qué? No, pero cómo?  
 **T.** Metiendo la mano para ver qué está obstruyendo el desagüe, si no podemos destaparlo entonces le llamamos a mantenimiento, anda hazlo tú.  
 **Q.** Yo?  
 **T.** Sí, tienes que aprender a hacer de todo.  
 **Q**. No puede ser.

A pesar de traer guantes, con mucho asco, la rubia metió la mano a la tina.  
 **  
Q**. Se siente algo. **  
T.** Jálalo.

La rubia sacó un montón de pelos.

 **Q.** Guácala, me voy a vomitar, guácala.  
 **T.** Esos no son cabellos de cabeza, creo que se afeitaron cierta parte del cuerpo.  
 **Q**. Pelos púbicos? Ay no, ay nooooooo, maldita Santana me las vas a pagar! (llorando)

Minutos después.

 **T.** Tranquila, ya no llores.  
 **Q.** La odio, te juro que la odio.  
 **T.** Pero cómo vas a odiar a la dueña del hotel?  
 **Q.** Ella me puso en este lugar, pudiéndome colocar en otra área, pero no, tenía que humillarme.  
 **T.** Te parece humillante este trabajo?  
 **Q.** Mucho.  
 **T.** Mmm pero es un trabajo honrado, sinceramente yo no lo veo como una humillación.  
 **Q.** No entiendes, tú no estás acostumbrada a lo que yo sí.  
 **T.** Tal vez, pero ya estás aquí y tienes que hacer las cosas o te van a correr.  
 **Q.** Maldita sea.

Más tarde.

 **Q.** Así?  
 **T.** Pásale nuevamente el trapo, se nota que aún tiene polvo.  
 **Q.** Me duelen las manos.  
 **T.** A ver, sácate los guantes.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **T.** Híjole, tienes ampollas, tenemos que ir a la enfermería.  
 **Q.** Lo que me faltaba.

Ya ahí.

 **X.** Esto te va a arder.  
 **Q.** Ahhhhhhh!  
 **X.** Te lo dije.  
 **Q.** No voy a poder trabajar así.  
 **T.** Espero que mañana estés mejor, recuerda que ya se te van a asignar tus habitaciones.  
 **Q.** Odio mi vida.

En la oficina de Santana.

 **S.** Jejeeje me da mucha risa ver la cara de Quinn, esa soberbia que la caracteriza está a punto de colapsar. **  
Ma**. Pobre, espero que esto le sirva como una lección para no volver hacer lo que te hizo.  
 **S.** Y si lo vuelve a hacer será su problema, lo único que quiero es que me dé el divorcio y me pague de una buena vez.

De vuelta en las habitaciones.  
 **  
Q**. Tina, sabes algún lugar donde pueda empeñar algunas joyas?  
 **T.** Mmm, ah sí, de camino a casa he visto algunos establecimientos, piensas empeñar algo?  
 **Q.** Sí, necesito dinero para ponerle combustible a mi auto, y para pagarte lo que me prestaste ayer para el autobús.  
 **T.** Saliendo del trabajo te acompaño.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Al salir.

 **T.** Aquí es, vamos.  
 **X.** Buenas tardes.  
 **Q.** Hola, tengo unas joyas que quiero empeñar.  
 **X.** Son robadas?  
 **Q.** No, son mías.  
 **X.** Veamos.

Al terminar la negociación.

 **Q.** Me dieron una miseria.  
 **T**. Ya lo sé, pero no creo que en otro lugar te dieran más. **  
Q**. En fin, aquí tienes tu dinero.  
 **T.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Al menos tendré dinero para llenar el tanque de mi auto.  
 **T.** Algo es algo.

Al llegar a la mansión.

 **Q.** Vicente, puedo pedirte un favor?  
 **V.** Emmm, disculpe señorita pero la señorita Santana me lo prohibió.  
 **Q.** Claro... gracias.  
 **V.** Qué se le ofrecía?  
 **Q.** Necesitaba que fueras a comprar un poco de combustible para poder mover mi auto mañana y llevarlo a que le llenen el tanque.  
 **V.** No le mencione nada a la señorita que le ayudé, en el garage tengo algo de combustible que le ayudará a mover el auto.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias.

Quinn fue directamente a tomar un baño.

 **Q.** Necesito un novio rico o al menos hacer un buen negocio, no quiero seguir humillándome, además me duelen horrible mis manos.

Esa noche, Santana llegó a casa y comenzó a cenar, Quinn salió a hacer lo mismo.

 **Q.** Hola.

La latina no contestó.  
 **  
Q**. Puedo acompañarte?  
 **S.** No. **  
Q**. Mmm, ok.  
 **S.** Qué te pasó en las manos? **  
Q**. No creo que te importe.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, no me importa. **  
Q**. Mañana me voy en mi auto al hotel, ya no vas a tener que llevarme. **  
S.** Maravilloso, entre menos te vea mucho mejor. **  
Q**. Idiota.  
 **S.** Te tengo buenas noticias, al parecer sí estás sana tal y como me lo dijiste, no me pegaste ninguna enfermedad, ya me dieron los resultados.  
 **Q.** Te dije que yo no me acostaba con nadie más que contigo.  
 **S.** Seguro... en fin, buenas noches. **  
Q**. No vas a terminar?  
 **S.** Tu presencia me quitó el apetito. **  
Q**. Maldita.  
 **S.** Vete al diablo.

En la habitación de la latina.

 **S.** Hey Jesse ya averiguaste eso?  
 **J.** Sí, no lo vas a creer pero frecuenta mucho el bar de Puck.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **J.** Sí y ha estado apostando.  
 **S.** Supongo que con mi dinero.  
 **J.** Tal vez, entonces qué hacemos?  
 **S.** Hacerlo que pierda hasta los calzones, jajaja ahora es el turno del boca de trucha de sufrir.  
 **J**. Sí, ese par te las va a pagar muy caro.  
 **S**. Lo harán.  
 **J.** Y si mañana hacemos una supervisión con las camareras?  
 **S**. Hecho.

Al día siguiente, las chicas se fueron a trabajar.  
 **  
S**. Al menos ya tengo un peso menos encima, creí que tendría sífilis o algo así. **  
Ma.** Y te queda claro que ella no te engañó del todo.  
 **S.** Marley, a veces pareciera que eres más amiga de Quinn que de mí, siempre la estás compadeciendo, no me caigas mal por favor.  
 **Ma.** Perdón, pero no puedo creer que de un día para otro todo el encanto que tenías con ella haya desaparecido.  
 **S.** Si estuvieras en mi lugar me entenderías.  
 **Ma**. Tal vez.  
 **J.** Hey Santana, listo, nos vamos?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Ma.** A dónde van?  
 **S.** Haremos una supervisión a las camareras, vienes?  
 **Ma**. Están locos, pero ok, vamos.

Mientras tanto la rubia recibía indicaciones de su supervisora.

 **Te**. Aquí tienes tus habitaciones asignadas, recuerda que deben de quedar impecables, no quiero ninguna queja de alguno de los huéspedes.  
 **Q.** Está bien.

Quinn subió a su piso y comenzó con sus tareas.

 **Q.** Que puto asco!  
 **T.** Hey, qué bueno que te tocó en mi mismo piso.  
 **Q.** Sí, es lo único bueno en todo esto, mira cómo que dejaron esta habitación, malditos. (puchero)  
 **T.** Ay Quinn, no está tan mal, es mejor que comiences de una vez.  
 **Q.** Sí, nos vemos al rato en el descanso.  
 **T.** Ok.

En los elevadores.

 **S.** Quita esa cara Terri, solo es una supervisión de rutina.  
 **Te**. Perdón señorita Santana, es que es tan raro verla a usted en las supervisiones.  
 **S.** Creo que ya vendré más seguido. **  
Te**. Quiere revisar algún piso en particular?  
 **S.** Claro, en qué piso está la nueva camarera?  
 **Te**. Vamos para allá.

Cuando llegaron, Quinn limpiaba entre maldiciones.

 **Te.** Quinn.  
 **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **Te**. Estamos aquí porque la dueña del hotel hará una supervisión.  
 **S.** Buenos días. **  
Q**. Mmm.  
 **Te**. Quinn! La señorita es la dueña y te saludó.  
 **Q.** Buenos días.  
 **S.** Dame el guante.  
 **J.** Ok.

Jesse le entregó un guante blanco.

 **S.** Espero que los muebles estén limpios.  
 **Q.** Los acabo de limpiar.  
 **S.** Veamos...

Santana pasó sus dedos por un mueble.

 **S.** Uyy, esto está muy sucio, límpialo de nuevo.  
 **Q.** Lo acabo de limpiar!  
 **S.** Y te digo que está sucio.  
 **Te**. Emm, Quinn, si la señorita te dice que está sucio es porque está sucio, lo vuelves a limpiar.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **S.** Quiero verlo, anda límpialo de nuevo.

Quinn apretó sus puños y volvió a limpiar el mueble.

 **S.** Veamos... muy bien, ahora sí está impecable, limpia nuevamente todo.  
 **Q.** Pero ya lo limpié.  
 **Te**. Quinn, no le respondas a la jefa.  
 **S.** Vamos al baño.  
 **Q.** Aún no lo termino. **  
S.** Pero qué tiradero es éste?  
 **Q.** Dije que aún no terminaba.  
 **S.** No debes de gastar tanta agua, eres tonta o qué? **  
Q**. Tonta tu abuela!  
 **Te**. Quinn, ay Dios mío, discúlpela por favor.  
 **S.** Te fascina responderle a tus jefes? **  
Q**. Santana, basta, suficiente es tener que estar aquí para que vengas y me humilles aún más.  
 **Ma**. Santana ya vámonos.  
 **S.** Limpia esto y no me iré de aquí hasta que termines, anda, ustedes vayan a ver a la otra camarera.  
 **J.** Ok.

Quinn apretó la quijada y a punto de llorar comenzó a limpiar.

 **S.** Rápido, aún te faltan muchas habitaciones por limpiar. **  
Q**. Vete al diablo.  
 **S.** Qué dijiste?  
 **Q.** Nada.  
 **S.** Por cierto, el uniforme te queda perfecto. (sonriendo)  
 **Q.** También así le quedaba a tu mamá?

Santana se enojó ante ese comentario y con el pie tiró la cubeta con agua.  
 **  
Q**. Qué te pasa?  
 **S.** Límpialo. **  
Q**. Límpialo tú!  
 **S.** Eres una inútil. **  
Q**. Te odio, ojalá que te mueras.  
 **S.** Lo mismo te deseo, pero ahora limpia eso.  
 **Q**. Yo no limpio nada, me largo ya no soporto esto.

Quinn se encaminó a la puerta.

 **S.** Si te vas de aquí será para que vayas y recojas tus porquerías a mi casa. **  
Q**. Te encanta doblegarme, verdad?  
 **S.** Mucho, es mi revancha, entonces te vas o te quedas? **  
Q**. Voy a conseguir un mejor trabajo y...  
 **S.** Jajajaja que ilusa eres, dónde te van a pagar lo que yo te pago si no sabes hacer nada? Ahh ya sé dónde sí puedes ganar mucho dinero, de prostituta, eso de te da muy bien.

 ** _Slap!  
_**  
 **Te.** Quinn! (boca abierta)

Quinn abofeteó a Santana.

 **S.** Terri quita las sábanas de la cama, que esta señorita la vuelva a hacer y si no termina su trabajo a tiempo, se quedará hasta que lo termine así sean las 10 de la noche.  
 **Te**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Esto no se va a quedar así. **  
Q**. Te odio!  
 **S.** Vámonos.

Santana y sus amigos se fueron.

 **Te**. Cómo se te ocurre abofetear a la dueña del hotel, estás loca? Dale gracias a dios que no te despidió.  
 **Q.** No me va a despedir, la muy perra me tendrá aquí hasta que se le dé la gana.  
 **Te.** Por qué hablas con tanta familiaridad de ella, es tu amiga o algo así?  
 **Q.** Es mi esposa.  
 **Te**. Quéeeee?  
 **Q.** Pero solo porque no le he dado el divorcio, yo no quiero nada con ella ni ella conmigo.  
 **Te.** Pues mientras son peras o manzanas, termina la habitación.  
 **Q**. Ya que.

En el elevador.

 **Ma.** Sí que te pegó fuerte.  
 **S.** Me tomó desprevenida pero en la primera oportunidad que tenga me las paga.  
 **Ma**. Por Dios.  
 **J.** Entonces hoy comienza el plan contra Sam? **  
S.** Sí.  
 **Ma.** Qué van a hacer?  
 **S.** Ya lo verás, jejejee.  
 **Ma.** Ustedes están locos.  
 **J.** Solo hacemos justicia.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Qué piensan de la actitud de Santana?**_

 _ **Qué desean para Sam?**_

 _ **Espero nuevamente sus muchos comentarios, gracias por leer.**_


	11. Siguiendo con la revancha

_**Luego de una larga ausencia, por fin regresé con una actualización, espero les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Siguiendo con la revancha.**

La rubia estaba que ardía del coraje por la humillación que la latina le hizo pasar, en su descanso se reunió con Tina y Sugar.

 **Su**. Es verdad lo que andan diciendo acerca de ti?  
 **Q.** Pues qué es lo que andan diciendo?  
 **Su**. Que abofeteaste a la dueña del hotel.  
 **Q.** Es verdad.  
 **T.** Y no tienes miedo de lo que te vaya a hacer?  
 **Q.** No creo que me haga algo peor de lo que ya me está haciendo. **  
** **Su**. Entonces es verdad que eres su esposa?  
 **Q.** Para mi desgracia, sí.  
 **T.** No lo puedo creer, aunque ahora todo cobra sentido, por eso eras rica, pero qué pasó entre ustedes?  
 **Q.** Ella me obligó a estar a su lado, cuando vio que las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, me puso a trabajar aquí para vengarse de mí.  
 **Su**. En serio fuiste tan tonta como para perder lo que tenías con ella y que como venganza te mandara a ser una mucama?  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **Su.** Wooow, eso sí es estar tonta.  
 **Q.** No me hables así, no tienes idea de lo qué pasó entre Santana y yo. **  
** **Su**. Es verdad, no tengo idea pero el que estés aquí y no con ella en su oficina me da una ligera idea, la cagaste y ahora la estás pagando, pobre de ti, en fin, ya terminó mi descanso, las veo luego.

Sugar se alejó.

 **Q.** Qué tanto me ves?  
 **T.** Sugar tiene razón, algo malo le hiciste a tu esposa para que te tenga aquí, verdad?  
 **Q.** No, ella me lo hizo a mí.  
 **T.** Quieres hablar de ello?  
 **Q.** Ok, pero te pido que no hagas de esto un chisme.  
 **T.** Te lo prometo.

La rubia le platicó todo a su nueva amiga.

 **T.** Ay Quinn, sí la cagaste.  
 **Q**. Yo solo quería tener lo de antes.  
 **T.** Pero era necesario salir con tu ex novio?  
 **Q.** No, y en eso sí estoy de acuerdo en que hice mal, pero de verdad te juro que no me acosté con él, yo solo era de ella y...  
 **T.** Y?  
 **Q.** No sé qué hacer para que deje de tratarme mal.  
 **T.** Dale el divorcio, creo que ella podría perdonarte la deuda si se lo das.  
 **Q.** Y qué las cosas salgan perfectas para ella mientas yo esté sin un techo ni dinero? Ah no, que se aguante, me tendrá en su casa hasta que a mí se me dé la gana.  
 **T.** Pero no acabas de decir que quieres que te perdone?  
 **Q.** Ya no sé nada.  
 **T.** Pues por lo pronto tienes que regresar a trabajar o aquí te dará la noche.  
 **Q.** Odio mi vida.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Santana…

 **J.** Listo, ya contacté a la persona que nos ayudará, nos verá en el bar de Puck, vamos?  
 **S.** Sí, Marley, nos acompañas?  
 **Ma.** Lo siento pero me acaban de avisar que el sistema se cayó nuevamente.  
 **S**. Otra vez? Es increíble.  
 **Ma**. Creo que tendremos que cambiar de proveedor en cuanto se termine el contrato que por fortuna ya no falta mucho, me recomendaron una nueva empresa en donde la dueña ha creado unas aplicaciones revolucionarias, puedo contactarla?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, tú sabes que confío plenamente en ti, si consideras que esa empresa puede sacarnos del problema, hacemos negocio con ella.  
 **Ma.** Ok.  
 **J.** Vámonos.  
 **S.** Ya voy, cualquier cosa me llamas.  
 **Ma**. Claro.

Más tarde en el bar de Puck.

 **S.** Hermano. **  
** **P.** Santana, hey Jesse, qué bueno verte por aquí.  
 **J.** Sí, tenía mucho de no venir.  
 **P.** Les sirvo algo?  
 **S.** Lo de siempre...  
 **P.** Y tu rubia guapa?  
 **S**. Quinn? **  
** **P.** Cuál otra, o hay otra?  
 **S.** Jajaja no, claro que no, pero Quinn ya no es mi rubia guapa, me puso unos cuernos enormes.  
 **P.** Qué?  
 **S.** Con su ex novio.  
 **P.** Lo siento, yo pensé que ustedes eran felices.  
 **S.** Para nada.  
 **J.** Ahí está, ahora vuelvo.

Jesse se alejó.

 **P.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Me voy a vengar del idiota con el que la puta de mi esposa me puso el cuerno y ese chico con el que Jesse está platicando, me ayudará a hacerlo.  
 **P.** Ohhh.

Jesse se acercó con el chico.  
 **  
** **J**. Mira Santana, él es Ryder Lynn, apostador profesional.  
 **Ry**. Mucho gusto.  
 **S.** Igualmente, entonces estás dispuesto a ayudarnos? **  
** **Ry**. Claro que sí, el pago es muy jugoso.  
 **J.** Muy bien, los reuní aquí porque averigüé que Sam viene muy seguido a este lugar.  
 **P.** Sam? No me digan que Sam Evans?  
 **S.** El mismo.  
 **P.** Ese renacuajo... claro! Cómo no lo recordé antes, Quinn me parecía tan conocida porque Sam la traía muy seguido al bar.  
 **S.** Hijos de puta!  
 **J.** Tranquila, entonces necesitaremos de tu ayuda para llevar a cabo el plan.  
 **P.** Claro, el imbécil de Evans me debe mucho dinero y no he podido hacer que me pague, qué tengo qué hacer?  
 **J.** Usar tu bar como casino clandestino.  
 **P.** Qué? Oye no, no quiero meterme en problemas con la justicia.  
 **S.** No te preocupes por eso, todo está fríamente calculado, no te meterás en ningún problema, te doy mi palabra.  
 **P.** Está bien.  
 **J.** Tienes su número? Llámale para invitarlo a jugar.  
 **P.** Ok.

Puck le llamó al rubio.

 **S.** Hoy él ganará, así tomará confianza. **  
** **Ry**. Perfecto, luego le quitaremos hasta la sonrisa.  
 **S.** Jajajaja.

Más tarde Sam llegó al bar, Santana y Jesse se fueron a esconder a la oficina de Puck desde donde veían todo a través de las cámaras de seguridad.

 **Sam.** Para qué soy bueno?  
 **P.** Para nada.  
 **Sam.** Qué?  
 **P.** Supe algo de ti.  
 **Sam.** De mí?  
 **P.** Sí, me llegaron rumores acerca de que te gusta hacer apuestas jugando a las cartas.  
 **Sam**. Lo hago porque estoy comenzando un proyecto personal y...  
 **P.** No me des explicaciones, entonces lo haces?  
 **Sam**. Sí.  
 **P.** Ya veo, bueno, sabes que desde hace tiempo he querido agrandar el lugar pero no he podido conseguir todo el dinero así que decidí comenzar a darle un pequeño giro al negocio, tengo un pequeño casino clandestino.  
 **Sam**. En serio? Dónde?  
 **P.** Aquí mismo, me ha dado algunas ganancias, supe que eres muy bueno apostando y quiero que trabajes para mí, que me hagas ganar dinero.  
 **Sam**. Y yo que recibo a cambio de eso?  
 **P.** Pues qué va a ser? Obviamente dinero, mucho dinero, qué dices?  
 **Sam.** Cuenta conmigo.  
 **P.** Acompáñeme, hay algunos jugadores por acá.

Fueron a una trastienda.

 **P.** Mira Sam, ellos son los jugadores del día de hoy.  
 **Sam**. Hola. **  
** **P**. Amigos, él quiere jugar, aquí tienes este dinero, triplícalo.  
 **Sam**. Lo haré.

Puck salió y fue a la oficina.

 **P.** Cayó redondito.  
 **S.** Hay que hacerlo tomar confianza unos dos o tres días, luego lo hacemos caer.  
 **J.** Y muy hondo.

Mientras tanto en el hotel.

 **Q.** Pensé que jamás terminaría.  
 **T.** Estás muy cansada?  
 **Q.** Mucho, no me puedo acostumbrar al ritmo de trabajo.  
 **T.** Pero ya es nuestro descanso, mañana no venimos.  
 **Q.** Gracias a dios, aunque tengo mucha ropa por lavar.  
 **T.** Lo siento.  
 **Q.** Nos vemos el lunes.  
 **T.** Cuídate.

Quinn fue directamente hasta la casa de Santana.

 **G.** Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola Gaby.  
 **G.** Quieres comer algo?  
 **Q.** No gracias, ya comí en el hotel, solo quiero ir a dormir.  
 **G.** Es muy temprano.  
 **Q.** Pero estoy tan cansada.  
 **G.** Está bien, descansa.

En el bar.

 **Sam**. Gané, fue más fácil de lo que pensé.  
 **P.** Así se habla, aquí tienes tu parte.  
 **Sam**. Tan poco?  
 **P.** Recuerda que me debes mucho dinero.  
 **Sam.** Mmmm.  
 **P.** Mañana te espero a la misma hora y te daré más.  
 **Sam.** Hecho, nos vemos.

Sam salió.  
 **  
** **S**. Y bien?  
 **Ry**. Es tan predecible... si me lo propongo en menos de una hora lo dejo en la calle.  
 **S.** Y lo harás, por lo pronto averiguaré qué es lo que le podemos quitar, porque ese imbécil no tiene ni en qué caerse muerto.

Más tarde la rubia llegó a su mansión.

 **G.** Qué bueno que ya llegaste, ya me voy a descansar.  
 **S.** Buenas noches Gaby.  
 **G.** Quinn llegó muy agotada.  
 **S.** Jajaaja.  
 **G.** No te burles.  
 **S.** No estoy para sermones, buenas noches.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q.** Ay Dios mío y esto cómo funciona? Le preguntaré a Gaby... ay no, es su día libre... y ahora?

La rubia se disponía a lavar su ropa así que como pudo la echó a andar.

 **Q.** Eso! Sabía que yo podía, ok entonces esperaré unos minutos mientras se lava la ropa.

Fue a desayunar, ahí se encontró con Santana.

 **Q.** Hola.

La latina no contestó.

 **Q.** Puedo tomar fruta?

Santana alzó los hombros.

 **Q.** Estoy lavando mi ropa, espero no te moleste.  
 **S.** Sabes hacerlo?  
 **Q**. No es nada del otro mundo.  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas terminaron su desayuno, Santana fue a la sala a ver una película y Quinn regresó al cuarto de lavado.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ay no, Dios mío, qué es esto?

El cuarto de lavado estaba inundado y de la lavadora salían montones de espuma.

 **Q**. Y ésta cosa cómo se apaga?

Intentó por todos los medios pero no podía hacer nada.

 **Q**. Santana, auxilio, auxilio por favor!

La latina llegó corriendo al cuarto de lavado.

 **S.** Qué pasa?

Casi se le cae la boca al piso cuando vio el desastre.  
 **  
** **Q**. No sé, la lavadora está poseída, ayúdame!  
 **S.** No puede ser. (rodando los ojos)

Cómo pudo, la morena se acercó a la lavadora y la apagó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ya?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Muchas gracias, pensé que toda la casa se iba a inundar.  
 **S.** Le pusiste exceso de jabón y agua por eso se hizo este tiradero.  
 **Q**. Lo lamento.  
 **S.** Vas a tener que limpiar este desorden. **  
** **Q**. Pero se supone que hoy es mi día de descanso, no me hagas esto.  
 **S.** Tú lo provocaste.  
 **Q**. Maldita sea.  
 **S.** Oye, mezclaste tu ropa blanca con la de color? **  
** **Q**. Sí, por?  
 **S.** Jajajaja creo que la blanca ya dejó de serlo para convertirse en rosa, mira. (sacando una prenda)  
 **Q**. Ay noooooo.  
 **S.** Solo a ti se te ocurre mezclar la ropa, eso no se hace! **  
** **Q**. No lo sabía!  
 **S.** Bueno, tendrás un montón de ropa rosa, felicidades.  
 **Q**. Ayúdame.  
 **S.** Esto ya no tiene remedio, te lo aseguro. **  
** **Q**. Me quiero morir.  
 **S.** Lo lamento, quiero todo limpio, eh.  
 **Q**. Te odio.  
 **S.** Ya lo sé.

La latina aprovechó para ir a tomar el sol, mientras tanto Quinn se dedicó a limpiar el cuarto y a terminar de lavar su ropa.

 **Q**. Este día apesta, toda mi vida apesta, malditos sean todos, todos!

Se disponía a descansar cuando por su ventana vio a la morena disfrutado del sol.  
 **  
** **Q**. Infeliz... pero ahora verás.

Rápidamente la rubia sacó uno de sus bikinis y fue hasta la piscina.

 **Q**. Espero no te moleste mi presencia pero necesito relajarme.  
 **S.** Y no puedes irte a otro lugar? **  
** **Q**. No.

Quinn se despojó de su bata, mostrando su hermoso cuerpo, el cual Santana no pudo evitar ver.  
 **  
** **Q**. Me pones bloqueador?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** De nada.

Santana tuvo que meterse al agua para evitar tener malos pensamientos.  
 **  
** **Q**. Eres tan predecible, jajaja.

Luego de varios minutos nadando, la latina decidió volver a la casa.

 **Q.** Ahora sí la piscina es toda mía jejeje.

Ya en la casa, Santana veía a la rubia por su ventana.

 **S.** Maldita, te odio aunque estés deliciosa, aunque tu piel sea tan suave, aunque tu trasero sea tan hermoso y... soy una estúpida por pensar eso!

Más tarde salió rumbo al bar de Puck a vigilar su plan contra cierto chico.

 **P.** Ryder ya llegó, solo estamos esperando al boca de trucha.  
 **S.** Bien, yo acabo de recibir una lista de los bienes que tiene y te puedo decir que de lo único que es dueño es de su auto y una motocicleta, al parecer sus padres no confían para nada en él como para darle más cosas.  
 **P.** Yo sé de algo que es muy importante para él.  
 **S.** Quinn?  
 **P.** No que va, hablo de su reloj, al parecer fue de su abuelo, aunque el tipo necesite dinero desesperadamente, jamás se deshace de él.  
 **S.** Pues hay que quitárselo.  
 **P.** Verás que sí.

Días después...

 **S**. Aquí tienes.  
 **Q**. Sólo esto?  
 **S.** En eso quedamos.  
 **Q.** Santana, todos los días trabajo demasiado, me he esforzado, no crees que debes de pagarme un poco más?  
 **S**. Ya tienes un sueldo demasiado alto para el tipo de puesto que desempeñas, además te recuerdo que estás pagando lo que me debes.  
 **Q**. Pero esto solo me sirve para pagar la gasolina para poder transportarme hasta el hotel, necesito pagar mi teléfono tengo días sin el servicio.  
 **S.** Pídeselo a tu amante. **  
** **Q**. Yo no tengo ningún amante, la posible relación que tenía con Sam se acabó el día que nos descubriste en el restaurante, pero te aseguro que él y yo no teníamos nada sexual de por medio.  
 **S.** Si tú lo dices. **  
** **Q**. Por favor dame un poco más de dinero.  
 **S.** Jajajaja, no sabes lo bien que se siente que me ruegues, es como estar en el cielo. **  
** **Q**. Eres una maldita, una desgraciada! **  
** **S**. Lo soy, que tengas un buen día.

Santana salió a su oficina.  
 **  
** **Q**. Llamaré a mi casa, por aquí debe de haber un teléfono.

Y eso hizo la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Y bien?  
 **My.** Ya vendí algunas cosas, dónde nos podemos ver para entregarte el dinero?  
 **Q.** Pues trabajo casi todo el día, si quieres nos encontramos en el hotel.  
 **My.** Ok, te llamo llegando ahí.  
 **Q.** No tengo teléfono, me lo cortaron.  
 **My**. Entonces?  
 **Q.** Tengo una amiga, te escribiré un mensaje de texto desde su celular y le llamas a ella cuando estés en el hotel.  
 **My**. Ok.

Ya en el hotel.

 **Q.** Es horrible estoy incomunicada, ni siquiera he tenido alguna conversación últimamente con mi mejor amiga.  
 **T.** Podrías cambiar de plan de pago, algo más barato o simplemente hacerle como yo, comprar un chip de prepago, así solo le pongo saldo cada que lo necesito.  
 **Q.** Pero...  
 **T.** Supongo que tienes Wi-Fi en tu casa, entonces cuál es el problema si usas uno de prepago?  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, me acompañas a comprar uno? No sé dónde comprarlo.  
 **T**. Claro.

Más tarde Myron llegó al hotel, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a su hermana en un uniforme de camarera.  
 **  
** **My**. Es una broma?  
 **Q.** No, la estúpida de Santana me tiene trabajando para ella de esta manera, le fascina humillarme.  
 **My**. Perra, creí que era buena persona y que te quería.  
 **Q.** Solo fingía, pero es el peor ser humano que he conocido en mi vida.  
 **My**. Se lo diré a papá.  
 **Q.** No Myron, para qué? A mi papá le fascinaría enterarse de lo que estoy haciendo ahorita, no me va a ayudar, tengo que aguantar hasta que termine mi deuda con esa bruja, después ya veré qué hacer de mi vida. **  
** **My**. Seguiré intentando vender tus cosas.  
 **Q.** Gracias hermanito.  
 **My.** Al menos has tratado de hacerle la vida imposible a tu esposa?  
 **Q.** No, cómo?  
 **My**. Pégatele como sanguijuela, de seguro ella tiene eventos importantes, tú eres su esposa no la dejes ni a sol ni a sombra.  
 **Q.** Y cómo le haré para saber qué eventos tendrá? Todo mundo en su oficina tiene prohibido ayudarme.  
 **My**. Y no conoces a nadie que no trabaje ahí pero conozca a Santana?  
 **Q.** Pues... sí, sé de alguien, le llamaré.  
 **My**. Perfecto.

En la oficina de Santana...

 **Ma**. Me comuniqué a la oficina de la empresa que te comenté y harán un presupuesto para el hotel, en cuanto lo tenga te lo muestro.  
 **S**. Mira lo único que quiero es que el sistema del hotel deje de fallar y si esa nueva empresa me lo garantiza entonces firmaré con ellos aunque me cueste un ojo de la cara.  
 **Ma**. Jejeje lo sé, sabes qué es lo interesante de esta empresa? Todos los que trabajan ahí son menores de 35 años.  
 **S.** Vaya...  
 **Ma**. Por cierto, piensas seguir haciendo lo que Norah hacía con los empleados?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, pero tengo que planearlo muy bien, y lo haré en cuanto termine mi venganza.  
 **Ma**. Santana, hasta cuándo seguirás con lo mismo? Eso no te hace nada bien.  
 **S.** Mira, Quinn ya está pagando su traición, solo me falta el baboso de su amante y estaré más que feliz. **  
** **Ma**. Eso ya se está convirtiendo en una obsesión que te volverá loca.  
 **S.** Solo hago justicia.

Más tarde.

 **T.** Listo, al menos ya no estarás del todo incomunicada.  
 **Q.** Gracias Tina, hay tantas cosas que desconozco, pareciera que viví toda mi vida en una burbuja.  
 **T.** Espero que ahora valores mejor las cosas que tienes.  
 **Q.** Es lo malo, que no tengo nada.  
 **T.** Mmm.

Esa noche Quinn le mandó un mensaje de texto a Rachel pidiéndole que le llamara.

 **R.** Hola, por fin das señales de vida.  
 **Q.** Perdóname amiga, pero he estado tan ocupada y tan cansada que no tengo tiempo para nada, Santana me dio trabajo pero de camarera en su hotel, es un demonio esa mujer.  
 **R.** Dios mío...  
 **Q.** Pero no hablemos más de mí, quiero saber cómo estás tú, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.  
 **R.** Un poco mejor, creo que estoy empezando a superar a Jesse.  
 **Q.** Definitivamente ya no te llamó? **  
** **R**. No.  
 **Q**. Infeliz.  
 **R.** Pensé que sentía algo importante por mí, es difícil saber que no fue así, pero creo que la distancia me hará olvidarlo más rápido.  
 **Q**. La distancia?  
 **R.** Sí, papá me pidió hacerme cargo de su empresa filial en Nueva York y acepté porque eso quiere decir que por fin él confía en mis capacidades.  
 **Q.** Te vas a ir a New York? No, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes dejarme sola.  
 **R.** Ven conmigo, puedo darte empleo, así tu papá no pondrá objeción en que vivas conmigo.  
 **Q.** Y qué hago con el contrato que le firmé a Santana?  
 **R.** Te falta mucho para pagarle?  
 **Q.** No tienes idea.  
 **R.** Mira, termina de pagarle y en cuanto lo hagas te vas para Nueva York conmigo, creo que sería bueno que empezaras desde cero como yo.  
 **Q.** Sí, eso haré, por lo pronto tendré que seguir aguantándola.  
 **R.** Lo lamento.

Días después.

 **P.** Me estás haciendo perder un dineral!  
 **Sam**. Yo... no sé qué pasa, voy ganando y de pronto pierdo y...  
 **P.** Lo siento pero no me sirves para nada así, estás despedido.  
 **Sam**. Dame una oportunidad y verás que recuperaré tu dinero.  
 **P.** Lo siento, no será posible.

Puck se alejó.

 **Sam**. Al menos préstame algo de dinero.  
 **P.** Lo vas a jugar?  
 **Sam.** Pues...  
 **P.** Te lo presto pero no creas que será tan fácil, primero tienes que firmarme algunos papeles porque si no yo sé bien que no me vas a pagar jamás.  
 **Sam**. Te firmo lo que sea, no hay problema.  
 **P.** Acompáñame a mi oficina.

El chico firmó algunos pagarés en blanco.

 **P.** Aquí tienes, no lo pierdas.  
 **Sam.** No lo haré. (sonriendo)

Pero obviamente perdió todo el dinero y el que Puck le siguió prestando.  
 **  
** **P.** Ya me debes mucho dinero.  
 **Sam.** Te lo voy a pagar.  
 **P.** Es mejor que lo hagas o te vas a la cárcel.  
 **Sam.** No me hagas esto hermano, tengo… tengo mi coche, puedes tomármelo como pago de algo.  
 **P.** Ok pero necesito los papeles ahora.  
 **Sam**. Iré por ellos.

En la mansión de Santana, la rubia hacía una llamada.

 **Q.** Te juro Lily que quiero que mi matrimonio con Santana sea duradero pero ella no me permite acercármele, creo que ya no me quiere.  
 **L.** No te preocupes por eso hija, hablaré con Marley y ella me pasará toda la agenda de Santana.  
 **Q.** Pero no le digas que yo te lo estoy pidiendo porque no lo hará.  
 **L.** Está bien, despreocúpate.

Cierto día.

 **S.** Nos vemos en el baile de la fundación de los Scott.  
 **Ma.** Sí, hasta más tarde.  
 **J.** Deberíamos de invitar a unas amigas.  
 **S.** Olvídalo, si los socios me ven con otra mujer, de inmediato comenzarán con sus especulaciones, ya bastante tengo con pensar qué excusa les daré para disculpar la ausencia de Quinn.  
 **J.** Mmmm.

Santana se alistó y se puso muy guapa para asistir a su evento, sin saberlo, la rubia hacía lo mismo.

Ya en el lugar.  
 **  
** **A**. Santana.  
 **S.** Alfred, Lily, buenas noches. **  
** **A.** Hace varias semanas que no nos veníamos.  
 **S.** Lo sé, desde mi evento.  
 **L.** Y tu esposa?  
 **S.** Bueno ella...  
 **Q.** Aquí estoy, no iba a dejar a mi esposa sola.

Quinn picoteó los labios de la morena.

 **S.** Qué dem...  
 **A.** Quinn, tan hermosa como siempre. **  
** **Q**. Muchas gracias, Alfred.  
 **L.** Me da un enorme gusto que ustedes estén más unidas que nunca, acompáñenos a nuestra mesa.  
 **S.** Seguro.

La latina le susurró al oído.

 **S.** Qué diablos haces aquí? **  
** **Q**. Si crees que ibas a venir sola e inventar no sé qué tanto en mi contra por mi ausencia, estás muy equivocada, no te dejaré ni a sol ni a sombra en cada evento que tengas, ese será tu castigo por tenerme de criada en el hotel. **  
** **S.** No me provoques más, Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Si intentas algo en mi contra se lo diré a Lily, te aseguro que ella se pondrá de mi lado.  
 **S.** Hija de...

Ya en la mesa.

 **A.** Y cómo va su matrimonio?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Q.** Ha tenido sus altas y sus bajas.  
 **A.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** Pues... creo que no soy la chica que Santana esperaba.  
 **L.** Eso es verdad? **  
** **S.** Emmm, bueno... Quinn es algo... diferente a mí.  
 **L.** Pero eso es muy bueno, para qué quieres a una mujer que sea idéntica a ti? Lo importante de una relación es que cada uno sea diferente para que esas diferencias hagan divertida la relación.  
 **Q.** Sinceramente no creo que Santana esté de acuerdo con eso, creo que ella no me quiere nada.  
 **A.** Santana!  
 **S.** No es eso, es solo que...  
 **A.** Trabajas demasiado?  
 **S.** Pues... tal vez.  
 **A.** Debes de tomarte algún tiempo para que lo compartas con tu esposa, sé que nuestro trabajo es muy importante, pero la familia es mucho mejor, porque al final de todo el amor que tu mujer te dará será más sincero y real que lo que obtengas de un trabajo.  
 **S.** Ya veo...  
 **A.** Creo que ustedes necesitan salir de viaje nuevamente juntas, para que estén solas y disfruten una de la otra.  
 **Q.** Eso sería muy lindo, pero no sé si mi esposa lo quiera. **  
** **L.** Piénsenlo, por lo pronto vayan a bailar, ustedes están jóvenes y tienen mucha energía.  
 **S.** Ok.

Ya en la pista.

 **S.** Eres una perra. **  
** **Q**. Gracias, pero sinceramente no creo ganarte en eso, tú me has demostrado que eres un ser horrible.  
 **S**. Mira quién lo dice. **  
** **Q**. Tengo mis razones, si fueras tan buena persona como lo dices me cambiarías de puesto en tu hotel.  
 **S.** Olvídalo, ya hazte a la idea de que eso no va a pasar hasta que me pagues mínimo el 80% de lo que me debes.  
 **Q**. Perfecto, entonces tú hazte a la idea de que me tendrás a tu lado en cada evento que tengas a menos que quieras un escándalo ante tus socios.  
 **S.** Abrázame. **  
** **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Ahí vienen Lily y Alfred, abrázame.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Quinn abrazó a la latina y de inmediato sintió esas cosquillas en su estómago.

 **L.** Se ven tan lindas juntas. **  
** **A.** La pareja perfecta.  
 **S.** Gracias. **  
** **Q.** Adoro a Santana. (besándole la mejilla)  
 **L**. Se nota. (sonriendo)

El evento terminó.  
 **  
** **S**. Y cómo demonios llegaste a aquí?  
 **Q**. Lily me envió a su chofer.  
 **S.** Como siempre aprovechándote de las personas. **  
** **Q**. Quién lo dice.  
 **S.** Por cierto, tu novio el boca de trucha no se ha comunicado contigo? **  
** **Q**. Ese tipo no es mi novio, entiéndelo.  
 **S.** Entonces no te has enterado que el imbécil está metido en un gran problema.  
 **Q.** En cuál?  
 **S.** Le gusta apostar y debe mucho dinero.  
 **Q.** No me sorprende, Sam siempre ha sido un idiota que toma peores decisiones que las mías. **  
** **S.** No te importa lo que pase con él? **  
** **Q**. Por qué tendría que hacerlo? A él no le importó que yo me quedara en la calle, no siento nada por él desde hace mucho tiempo.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Y entonces por qué me pusiste el cuerno con él? **  
** **Q**. Yo no te puse nada.

Al llegar a la mansión.

 **Q**. Tú tienes que ver con lo que le está pasando a Sam, verdad?  
 **S.** Yo? **  
** **Q**. Claro, es tu sello característico, te vengas de quien te hace algo, eso lo aprendiste también de Norah?

Santana no dijo nada.  
 **  
** **Q**. Buenas noches.

Quinn fue a su habitación.

 **S.** No, eso yo solita lo aprendí.

Al día siguiente...

 **G.** Por qué tan pensativa?  
 **S.** Gaby, crees que he cambiado mucho desde que me volví millonaria?  
 **G.** Pues...  
 **S.** Sé sincera.  
 **G.** Bueno, eres un poco más fría de carácter, antes sonreías más, ahora siempre tienes el ceño fruncido.  
 **S.** Y con respecto a Quinn?  
 **G.** Eres muy grosera con ella.  
 **S.** Se lo merece.  
 **G.** Tal vez, pero tus papás no te enseñaron a ser así, me gustaría mucho que fueras más la chica dulce de antes.  
 **S.** En cuanto Quinn salga de mi vida lo seré, ya lo verás.  
 **G.** Ojalá.

Más tarde en el hotel...

 **Q.** Jajaja hubieras visto la cara que puso Santana cuando me vio ahí, se quería morir del coraje, fue sensacional.  
 **T.** Y no tienes miedo de que se vaya a desquitar?  
 **Q.** No, claro que no, y si me hace algo, yo le haré otra cosa.  
 **T.** Y será el cuento de nunca acabar. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q.** Eso creo.  
 **T.** Voy a llamarle a mi novio, tiene una gripa horrible, lo dejé en cama.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Cuando la chica terminó su llamada...  
 **  
** **Q.** No sabía que tuvieras novio.  
 **T.** Sí, se llama Artie, tenemos ya 5 años de novios.  
 **Q.** Wooow.  
 **T.** Y cerca de 3 viviendo juntos.  
 **Q.** No se piensan casar?  
 **T.** Sí, pero no por ahora, primero quiero terminar la universidad, para eso estoy trabajando mucho, él me apoyará en cuanto le vaya mejor, acaba de aplicar para un empleo, espero con ansias que lo contraten, además es buenísimo con las computadoras.  
 **Q.** Él sí terminó la universidad?  
 **T.** Sí, decidimos que él estudiara primero y después yo, por eso me urge que le den ese trabajo, no ha corrido con mucha suerte por su condición.  
 **Q.** Su condición?  
 **T.** Sí, él… no camina, de niño tuvo un accidente. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh, lo siento mucho.  
 **T.** Gracias, pero eso no ha sido ningún impedimento entre nosotros, nos amamos demasiado.  
 **Q.** Me gustaría conocerlo.  
 **T**. Cuando gustes, tal vez algún día puedas venir a nuestra casa a comer.  
 **Q**. Hecho.

En la oficina.

 **Ma.** Ahora comprendo la llamada de Lily, según ella su marido había perdido su agenda y no recordaba los eventos que venían...  
 **S**. No te preocupes, ya no se puede hacer nada, creo que lo que tengo que hacer es evitar ir a algunos de ellos para no convivir con esa rubia. **  
** **Ma**. Supongo...  
 **J.** Hey Santana, estás lista para hoy?  
 **S.** Jejeje, más que lista, hoy ese pendejo sabrá quién está detrás de su mala suerte.  
 **J.** Jajaja.

En el bar de Puck.

 **Sam**. Dame crédito.  
 **Ry.** Crédito? Me viste cara de banco o de institución de beneficencia?  
 **Sam**. Ryder, tú siempre ganas, tienes mucho dinero.  
 **Ry**. Pero eso no significa que sea para prestarte, si quieres seguir jugando tienes que tener con qué apostar.  
 **Sam**. Ya perdí hasta mi motocicleta... no tengo nada más.  
 **Ry.** Tienes ese reloj.  
 **Sam**. No, mi reloj no se toca.  
 **Ry.** Entonces olvídalo y ya vete de aquí, alguien más con dinero puede ocupar tu lugar.  
 **Sam.** Maldita sea... ok, apostaré mi reloj pero vale mucho dinero.  
 **Ry.** Bien.

Pero no tardó mucho en que lo perdiera.

 **Sam**. No puede ser, no puede ser.  
 **Ry.** Te lo dije.  
 **Sam**. Dame otra oportunidad, no puedo perder mi reloj.  
 **Ry.** Lo siento, pero eso no se va a poder, no tienes ni en qué caerte muerto.  
 **Sam**. Pero...  
 **Ry.** Es mejor que salgas de aquí.

Sam salió muy triste.

 **P.** Volviste a perder?  
 **Sam.** No sé qué pasó...  
 **P.** Qué va a ser? Lo de siempre, no sabes apostar, eres pésimo jugador y yo que creí que eras bueno.  
 **Sam**. Acabo de perder mi reloj.  
 **P.** Y ahora cómo me vas a pagar?  
 **Sam**. Eh?  
 **P**. No me digas que olvidaste que me debes mucho dinero.  
 **Sam**. Pues lo siento pero no tengo con qué pagarte. **  
** **P.** Jajaja quién lo siente soy yo porque si no me pagas entonces irás a parar a la cárcel.  
 **Sam.** Qué?  
 **P.** Firmaste muchos pagarés en blanco.  
 **Sam**. Maldita sea.  
 **P.** Pero te daré una oportunidad, necesito gente que trabaje para mí, puedes pagarme con trabajo.  
 **Sam.** Ok, soy buen cantinero. **  
** **P.** No amigo, a mí no me hace falta ningún cantinero, yo necesito alguien que limpie los baños... un conserje.  
 **Sam**. Estás loco? Yo no haré eso.  
 **P.** Entonces espero que tengas un buen abogado porque te mandaré a prisión.  
 **Sam.** No, por favor mi papá jamás me apoyaría, ok seré tu conserje.  
 **P.** Tomaste la mejor decisión… Por cierto, alguien te quiere ver, vamos a mi oficina.

Ya ahí...

 **S.** Pero mira nada más quién está aquí.  
 **Sam**. Tú?  
 **S.** Así es, yo, así que te has quedado prácticamente en la calle? Pobre de ti, deberías de pedirle ayuda a Quinn, ah no, no puedes, ella tampoco tiene en qué caerse muerta, jajaja.  
 **Sam**. No entiendo nada.  
 **S.** Creíste que tu juego con Quinn iba a pasar desapercibido por mí? Lamento informarte que no es así, yo no olvido y este reloj es el claro ejemplo de eso.  
 **Sam.** Dame mi reloj!  
 **P.** Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella o te rompo esa enorme boca!  
 **S.** Lo quieres de vuelta?  
 **Sam**. Es de mi abuelo.  
 **S**. No, ahora es mío.  
 **Sam**. Yo no tengo nada que ver con Quinn, te lo juro, no le toqué ni un pelo, no hicimos nada, regrésame mi reloj por favor.  
 **S.** Jajajaa... ok.

Santana tiró el reloj y lo comenzó a pisotear.

 **Sam.** Nooooo.  
 **S.** Es todo tuyo.

Santana salió de la oficina.

 **Sam.** Maldita!

En la barra.

 **P.** Eso fue despiadado.  
 **S.** Fue necesario que es muy distinto.  
 **P.** Gracias a dios soy tu amigo de lo contrario tendría pavor.  
 **S.** No exageres.  
 **P.** Es verdad, me das miedo.  
 **S.** Jajaja.  
 **P.** Pues finalmente tu rubia hermosa decía la verdad, ellos no tuvieron nada que ver mientras se estuvieron viendo.  
 **S.** Aun así, me vieron la cara y ya lo están pagando.

Santana tomó unas cuantas copas y luego se fue a su casa, al llegar ahí se le hizo extraño que las luces aún estuvieran prendidas.

 **S.** Supongo que la nalgona aún no se duerme.

Santana se dirigía a la cocina cuando...

 **Q.** Mi amor, por fin llegas, dónde estabas?  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Q.** Mira quién está aquí.  
 **X.** Hola mija.  
 **S.** Mamá! (boca abierta) **  
** **M**. Por qué no me dijiste que te habías casado?  
 **S.** No puede ser... **  
** **M.** Estoy esperando tu respuesta!  
 **S.** Lo olvidé. **  
** **M.** Lo olvidaste? El estar casado no es algo que se olvide así como así.  
 **S.** Ay mamá. **  
** **M**. Por fortuna tu esposa me dio detalles de su matrimonio.  
 **S.** Ah sí?  
 **M.** Sí, que se casaron gracias a una borrachera.  
 **S.** Vaya, fue sincera. **  
** **M.** Pero tienes mucho que explicarme.  
 **Q.** Y lo hará, pero no te enojes con Santana, suegrita linda.  
 **S.** Suegrita qué? **  
** **M**. Es que esta niña me saca de quicio.  
 **S.** Mamá! **  
** **M.** Vamos a sentarnos.

Las 3 mujeres fueron a la sala.

M **.** Ahora sí explícame el porqué no nos dijiste a tu padre y a mí acerca de tu matrimonio.  
 **S.** Pues porque no existe tal matrimonio.  
 **M.** Ah no?  
 **S**. No, me casé con esta mujer en una borrachera, pero no hay día en que no me arrepienta de haberlo hecho.  
 **Q**. Te lo dije.  
 **S.** Qué le dijiste? **  
** **M**. Qué estás muy enojada con ella porque se vio a escondidas con un ex novio.  
 **S.** Pues... sí.  
 **M.** Hija, el que Quinn haya dudado acerca de su relación es completamente normal dado el caso en el que se dio su matrimonio, pero eso no significa que a ella le siga importando ese chico cuando tú eres la única que está en su corazón.  
 **S**. Que, qué?  
 **Q**. Así es Maribel, tu hija es muy importante para mí, pero ella me odia.  
 **S.** Ya estás manipulando a mi madre? Eres increíble.  
 **M**. Quién es increíble eres tú, cómo puedes tratar así a tu esposa?  
 **S.** Ella no es mi esposa!  
 **M.** Lo es!  
 **S.** Pero ya no quiero que lo sea, en cuanto resolvamos un asunto que tenemos pendiente nos vamos a divorciar.  
 **M.** Sabes que tu padre y yo no estaremos de acuerdo con eso, el matrimonio es para toda la vida y el divorcio es pecado mortal.  
 **S.** Ay mamá, eso es muy anticuado. **  
** **M.** Pues esa manera anticuada fue con la que te educamos, ya sabía yo que el dejarte en manos de Norah no nos traerían nada bueno a tu padre y a mí, ya ni siquiera nos respetas.  
 **S.** Madre, estás exagerando!  
 **M**. No me grites que aunque seas multimillonaria sigues siendo mi hija.  
 **S.** Perdón...  
 **M.** Ustedes dos van a tomar terapia de pareja y van a solucionar sus problemas pero no quiero nada de divorcio en mi familia, entendido Santana López?  
 **S.** Sí mamá.  
 **M.** Voy a dormir y mañana ni se te ocurra ir a trabajar, las 3 pasaremos el día juntas.  
 **S.** Sí mamá...

Maribel se retiró.

 **Q.** Pfff jajajajajaja, jajajaja.  
 **S.** Cierra la maldita boca!  
 **Q.** Hasta que alguien te pone en tu lugar jajaja que bien se siente verte así.  
 **S.** Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero más me voy a burlar yo cuando te ponga de patitas en la calle. **  
** **Q**. Pues eso no será posible y menos ahora que tu mami sabe de nuestro matrimonio, prepárate para tomar terapia, "mi amor"

Quinn besó la mejilla de la morena.

 **S.** Vete al diablo! (limpiándose el rostro)  
 **Q**. Jajajajaa.

Quinn fue a su habitación.

 **S.** Lo que me faltaba...

Al día siguiente Maribel se levantó muy temprano e hizo el desayuno.

 **S.** Buenos días.  
 **M**. Hola mija.  
 **Q.** Hola amor.  
 **S.** Deja de llamarme así! No soy tu amor ni nada!  
 **M.** Santana!  
 **S.** Esta mujer es una falsa, no puedo creer que ya te haya conquistado. **  
** **M.** Es tu esposa y se merece respeto.  
 **S.** Ella no me respetó cuando se enredó con su ex.  
 **Q.** Yo no me enredé con nadie! Por qué no me crees?  
 **S.** Porque no!  
 **M**. Se callan las dos, vamos a desayunar en paz y luego me van a acompañar a hacer unas compras.  
 **Q.** Síii!  
 **S.** Lo siento, no puedes faltar al trabajo.  
 **M.** Trabajas?  
 **Q.** Sí suegrita, para tu hija porque le debo mucho dinero.  
 **M.** Santana?  
 **S.** Es lo justo!  
 **M**. Pues hoy ninguna de las dos irá al trabajo y es mi última palabra.  
 **Q.** Está bien.  
 **S.** Ni creas que te voy a pagar el día, se te descontará. (susurrándole)  
 **Q**. Mmm.

En un centro comercial.

 **M.** Necesito estas cosas para la decoración de la casa.  
 **S.** La estás remodelando? **  
** **M.** Sí, estos adornos son buenos según el feng shui.  
 **S.** Desde cuándo crees en eso?  
 **M.** Desde que tengo demasiado tiempo libre.  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **Q.** Suegrita, yo te puedo ayudar con eso, se me da mucho este tipo de cosas.  
 **S.** Sí, todo lo superficial definitivamente se le da a Quinn.  
 **Q**. Qué simpática eres mi amor.  
 **S.** Que ya no me llames así.

Horas después.  
 **  
** **M**. Te estás durmiendo, hija?  
 **S.** Mamá, esto es muy aburrido, además cómo te vas a llevar todo esto?  
 **M.** Pagando una mudanza.  
 **S.** Claro, la cual yo pagaré.  
 **M.** Exacto.

Luego de terminar sus compras, fueron a comer.

 **M.** Le pediré a Marley que les haga una cita con un terapeuta, es posible que su matrimonio aún tenga solución.  
 **S.** Madre, ni Quinn ni yo queremos estar juntas, esto nunca tendrá solución. **  
** **Q**. No hables por mí, yo sí quiero una segunda oportunidad contigo. (puchero)  
 **S.** Eres tan buena actriz... (entrecerrando los ojos) **  
** **M**. Basta! Harás lo que te digo te guste o no.  
 **S**. Madre, tengo 25 años, soy un adulto, no puedes venir a darme órdenes.  
 **M**. Soy la mujer que te dio la vida, yo sé lo que es lo mejor para ti y si escogiste a Quinn como tu esposa es por algo, así que me vas a obedecer te guste o no.  
 **S.** Está bien, mamá.

Quinn no aguantaba la risa, quería carcajearse frente a la latina pero al final se pudo controlar.

Al regresar a la mansión.  
 **  
** **M.** Iré a descansar un poco, las veo en la cena.  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas se quedaron a solas.

 **S.** Si piensas que haremos terapia estás muy equivocada, no entiendo cuál es tu juego al engañar a mamá.  
 **Q.** Ningún juego, ella es una linda persona y solo le quiero dar gusto.  
 **S.** Ay por favor, di la cantidad que necesitas para no ir a esa terapia. **  
** **Q**. Condóname el 50% de mi deuda contigo.  
 **S.** Jajajaja estás loca? Ni en tus sueños. **  
** **Q**. Entonces iremos a terapia, así de fácil. (alzando los hombros)  
 **S.** Te perdono el 10% y di que te fue bien.  
 **Q.** Perfecto pero lo quiero por escrito, yo ya no creo en tus palabras.  
 **S.** Mañana mismo tendrás el documento.  
 **Q.** Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, mi amor jajajaa.  
 **S.** Infeliz...

Maribel se quedó unos días más en la ciudad y sin que se diera cuenta, Santana y Quinn la engañaron con lo de ir a terapia para salvar su matrimonio.

Cierto día.

 **T.** Gracias por venir a cenar a casa.  
 **Q.** Eres una gran amiga, créeme que sin ti a mi lado estaría totalmente sola. **  
** **T**. Extrañas mucho a tu mejor amiga?  
 **Q**. Sí, pero sé que ella está mucho mejor allá que aquí.  
 **T.** Eso es bueno, pasa.

Las chicas entraron a la pequeña casa de la asiática, ahí se encontraron con el novio de ésta.

 **T.** Hola amor.  
 **Ar.** Hola.  
 **T.** Mira Quinn, él es Artie, mi novio. **  
** **Q.** Mucho gusto.  
 **Ar.** Lo mismo digo, Tina me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
 **Q**. Espero que cosas buenas.  
 **Ar.** Jajaja claro que sí.  
 **T.** La cena está lista?  
 **Ar.** Si mi amor, le pedí a mi novia que te invitara esta noche a cenar porque quiero celebrar con ustedes una magnífica noticia que recibí ayer.  
 **T.** Cuál? No me habías comentado nada.  
 **Ar**. Es que es una sorpresa, traeré el vino para brindar.  
 **T.** Vino?  
 **Ar.** Sí.

El chico sirvió las copas.

 **Ar.** Por fin tengo empleo, fui aceptado en la empresa a la que apliqué, ayer fui a la entrevista y conseguí el trabajo.  
 **T.** Ay mi amor, qué emoción!  
 **Q.** Muchas felicidades!  
 **Ar.** Gracias, estoy muy entusiasmado, la dueña de la empresa es muy buena persona, ella misma me entrevistó, vamos a crear muchas aplicaciones.  
 **Q.** Es una empresa de computación o algo así? **  
** **Ar.** Exacto.  
 **Q.** Genial!

Semanas después.

 **Q.** Tu mamá me llamó para preguntar sobre la terapia.  
 **S.** Y qué le dijiste?  
 **Q.** Que anoche después de mucho tiempo dormimos juntas.  
 **S.** Cómo se te ocurre? **  
** **Q**. Le dije que habíamos dormido juntas no que nos habíamos acostado.  
 **S.** Más te vale... vas a salir? **  
** **Q**. Sí, iré a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi amiga Tina.  
 **S.** Tienes una amiga que no sea Rachel? Increíble, por cierto hace mucho que no veo a esa narizona, cómo está? **  
** **Q**. Feliz viviendo en Nueva York.  
 **S.** Se fue a la gran manzana? Vaya, jamás me lo imaginé. **  
** **Q**. Su papá la ascendió y está trabando en la empresa de allá.  
 **S.** Y no sientes rabia de que todo el mundo esté haciendo algo con su vida y tú sigas estancada en lo mismo? **  
** **Q**. Vete al diablo!  
 **S.** Jajajaja. **  
** **Q**. Nos vemos luego.  
 **S.** Hey, hey, no tan rápido, si crees que vas a ir sola estás muy equivocada.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **S.** Por semanas has estado pegada como chinche a mí en mis eventos, pues ahora seré yo quien estará contigo en lo tuyos, iremos juntas a esa fiesta de cumpleaños y así veré si me estás diciendo la verdad o simplemente irás a verte con tu amante.  
 **Q.** Yo no tengo ningún amante, vamos para que lo compruebes.  
 **S.** Vamos.

Ya en la casa de Tina...

 **Q.** Ves como sí te dije la verdad?  
 **S**. Eso parece.  
 **Q**. Vamos a entrar.

Al hacer acto de presencia en la casa, todos los asistentes se quedaron perplejos al ver ahí a Santana.

 **Q**. Tina, muchas felicidades, ella es mi esposa.  
 **T**. Lo sé, buenas tardes jefa.  
 **S**. Jefa?  
 **Q**. Tina trabaja en el hotel y Sugar también.  
 **Su.** Buenas tardes.  
 **S.** Hola... emm, no quiero incomodarlas, me retiro. **  
** **T.** No jefa, no hace falta, usted es la esposa de Quinn y...  
 **S.** Llámame Santana y ahorita no soy tu jefa, mejor dile a alguno de tus amigos que me ayude a sacar las cervezas que Quinn y yo trajimos.  
 **T.** Ok. (sonriendo)  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Por? **  
****Q**. Por hacerlas sentir cómodas.  
 **S.** No soy un ogro.  
 **Q**. Quieres una cerveza?  
 **S.** Claro.

Santana les cayó muy bien a los amigos de Tina, habló por horas con Artie acerca de negocios y bailó algunas piezas con Sugar.

 **T.** Pensé que eras distinta.  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **T.** Es que Quinn dice...  
 **S.** Ya me lo imagino, tal vez a quien no conozcas muy bien sea a Quinn.  
 **T.** No, la conozco muy bien, creo que ustedes son quienes no se conocen, deberían de empezar a hacerlo.  
 **S.** Ya es muy tarde para eso.  
 **T.** Claro que no, a Quinn aún le falta para liquidar su deuda.  
 **S.** Ya veremos qué pasa.

Más tarde y algo ebrias, regresaron a casa.

 **S.** Tus amigos son muy agradables, infinitamente mejor que la enana, tal vez sea porque ellos no son superficiales.  
 **Q.** Ya no critiques a Rachel.  
 **S.** Jajaja. **  
** **Q**. No irás a dormir?  
 **S.** No, veré televisión. **  
** **Q**. Yo escojo qué ver.  
 **S.** Oye no, dame el control.  
 **Q**. Jajaja no.  
 **S.** Dámelo. **  
** **Q**. Que no.  
 **S.** Quinn, no seas infantil, dame el control.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja no será posible.

Estuvieron correteando por la sala hasta que por fin la latina alcanzó a la rubia y comenzaron una lucha por el aparato.

 **S.** Suel-tá-lo! **  
** **Q**. Noooo.  
 **S.** Eres una malcriada.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Dámelo.  
 **Q**. Nooooo!  
 **S**. Ahora verás.

Las chicas cayeron sobre un sofá, ahí la latina la tomó por las muñecas, llevándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

 **S**. Dámelo!  
 **Q**. Noooo, jajaja.

En un movimiento rápido, Santana estaba entre las piernas de Quinn, sus miradas se encontraron y de pronto la latina hizo un movimiento pélvico que hizo que su paquete rozara en el centro de Quinn.

 **S.** Yo... emmm, ve lo que quieras ya me voy a dormir.

La latina casi se fue corriendo a su habitación.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué fue eso?

Santana no dejaba de pensar en lo que instintivamente había hecho.

 **S.** Soy una tonta, qué me pasa?

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, se trataba de Quinn.

 **Q**. No tiene que significar nada si así lo quieres.

Quinn lanzó algo a la cama de la latina y luego se recargó en la puerta cerrada... Santana tomó la prenda y notó que se trataba de la ropa interior de la rubia.

 **S.** Cielos. (cerrando los ojos)

Luego de algunas respiraciones, abrió su cajón y tomó un preservativo.

 **S.** Bien, no significará nada. (sacando su erección)  
 **Q.** Ok. (mordiendo su labio inferior)

La latina se colocó el preservativo y se acercó a la rubia.

Tomó una de sus piernas y alineó su erección a la entrada de Quinn.

 **S.** Estás segura?  
 **Q.** Totalmente.

La morena besó apasionadamente a Quinn quien de inmediato le correspondió.

 **Q.** Mételo!  
 **S.** Así?  
 **Q.** Dios! (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Ahhhh.  
 **Q**. Mmmmm!

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Se vienen algunas cosas para las chicas, así como también la incursión de un nuevo personaje.**_

 _ **Comentarios y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Espero retomar las otras dos historias, ojalá no las hayan olvidado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	12. Placer

**_Por fin volví con la actualización, es un capítulo candente, ojalá les guste._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. Placer.** **  
**  
 **Q.** Ahhh, mmm, no pares.  
 **S.** Mmmmm.

La latina continuaba embistiendo a la rubia mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

 **Q.** Dios!  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana llevó a Quinn hasta al pie de la cama, ahí la despojó de su vestido y del sostén, luego ella se desnudó.

La rubia se acostó en la cama, abrió sus piernas y la latina se colocó entre ellas para regresar su erección al centro húmedo de su esposa.

 **S**. Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Ah, ah, ahhh.

Santana besaba el cuello de Quinn, pero poco a poco llevó sus labios hasta los pezones de la rubia, mientras ésta con sus piernas atraía más hacia ella a la latina.

El sexo era duro, muy pasional, sus cuerpos húmedos por el sudor se frotaban entre sí.

 **Q.** Ahhhh, más!  
 **S.** Sí, mmmm.

Las chicas no tardaron mucho en disfrutar de esos segundos de placer explosivo.

Santana le dio un beso más a su esposa y luego se retiró de ella para acostarse a su lado.

Lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación eran sus respiraciones agitadas.

 **S.** _Soy una estúpida, una reverenda estúpida, cómo se me ocurre hacer esto, maldita sea._ (pensando)  
 **Q.** _Ella tiene razón, soy una puta, una puta a la que le fascina estar con ella, debí controlarme y no ocasionar esto, maldita sea._ (pensando también)

Santana se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta el baño para quitarse el condón usado y darse una ducha rápida.

La rubia no tardó mucho en escuchar la regadera.

 **Q.** Soy una imbécil.

Quinn tomó su ropa y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Al terminar su ducha, la latina se miró al espejo.

 **S.** Por qué me provocas esto? Demonios!

Luego de algunas respiraciones, salió de la habitación.

 **S**. No pienses que te usé para sa-tis-fa-cer... Se fue.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación...

 **Q**. Sigo caliente, muy caliente, tomaré una ducha fría y fingiré que eso jamás sucedió, jamás.

Esa noche ambas tuvieron dificultades para dormir.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Qué le voy a decir? Ya me las arreglaré.

Santana se dirigió a la cocina.

 **S.** Buenos días Gaby.  
 **G.** Hola Santana, qué tal dormiste?  
 **S.** Por qué lo preguntas?  
 **G.** Mmm? Siempre lo hago.  
 **S.** Ehh, claro, bien, dormí bien... Y Quinn no ha bajado?  
 **G.** Sí, muy temprano lo hizo de hecho ni desayunó, lo cual es muy raro, dijo que tenía que pasar por su amiga o algo así.  
 **S.** Ohhh.

En otro lado de la ciudad.

 **T.** Quinn?  
 **Q.** Hey Tina, hoy vine por ti para ir juntas al trabajo.  
 **T.** En serio? Muchas gracias.  
 **Q.** Nos vamos? Necesito pasar por un café, no dormí mucho anoche.  
 **T.** Tienes resaca?  
 **Q.** Eso creo, no sé.  
 **T.** Aún tenemos tiempo para desayunar aquí, acompáñame a la cocina.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Quinn estaba pensativa.

 **T.** Pasa algo?  
 **Q.** Es que anoche Santana y yo...  
 **T.** Volvieron a discutir?  
 **Q.** Emmm, sí, eso.  
 **T.** Pero en mi festejo se la pasaron muy bien.  
 **Q.** Pues sí pero ella me odia.  
 **T.** Qué lástima, hacen muy linda pareja.  
 **Q.** Claro que no  
 **T.** En serio, la hacen.  
 **Q.** Estás loca.  
 **T.** Jajajaja.

Santana llegó a su oficina, en todo el camino no dejó de pensar en su noche de pasión.

 **J.** Hey San, buen día.  
 **S.** Hola Jesse.  
 **J.** Traes una cara muy extraña, te pasa algo?  
 **S.** _Anoche me acosté con Quinn, lo disfruté demasiado y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso._ (pensando) Sí? Bueno, ayer me tomé un par de cervezas, tal vez sea por eso.  
 **J.** Saliste? Me hubieras invitado.  
 **S.** Se la cobré a Quinn, ayer tuvo una fiesta y fui a arruinársela o al menos lo intenté.  
 **J.** Jajaja, muy bien!  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **J.** Recuerdas a las chicas que nos presentó Puck hace meses? Bueno, hoy estarán en la ciudad, me llamaron, qué te parece si nos vemos con ellas y nos divertimos un poco?  
 **S.** Mmm, sabes que no puedo, no quiero darle un motivo a esa arpía para que haga algo en mi contra.  
 **J**. No se tiene que enterar, anda vamos. **  
** **S**. Esa mujer tiene un radar incrustado o algo así, siempre sabe dónde estoy, así que olvídalo.  
 **J.** Ni modo, espero tener un delicioso trío, jajaja.  
 **S.** Vaya, qué rápido superaste a la enana.  
 **J.** No quiero a alguien como Quinn a mi lado, ya te lo había dicho. **  
** **S**. Pues Rachel, aunque no me lo creas, no es como Quinn, su padre la ascendió y no creo que lo haya hecho nada más porque sí.  
 **J.** En serio la ascendió? Vaya... tal vez la busque y...  
 **S.** Y tendrías que viajar hasta Nueva York para eso.  
 **J.** Eh?  
 **S.** Ella está desde hace unos días trabajando en la gran manzana.  
 **J.** Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
 **S.** Lo siento, con tanto agobio por parte de Quinn lo olvidé.  
 **J.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Si sientes algo por ella deberías de buscarla.  
 **J.** Voy a pensarlo y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo con la chica de San Diego. **  
** **S.** Y dónde la voy a encontrar?  
 **J.** Pues en San Diego, puedes contratar a un investigador privado.  
 **S.** No sé...  
 **J.** Por lo menos comienza buscándola aquí. **  
** **S.** En la computadora?  
 **J.** Sí, esa chica debe de tener alguna red social, investiga en el sitio web del antro a donde fuiste, tal vez ahí haya alguna foto de ella.  
 **S.** Muy buena idea.  
 **J.** Bueno, iré a revisar algunos pendientes.  
 **S.** Te veo más tarde.  
 **J.** Claro.

Y Santana continuaba pensando en cierta chica.

 **S.** Su piel... ese olor tan delicioso, quisiera en este momento... No! Estoy loca, muy loca.

En el piso donde trabaja Quinn.

 **T.** A ti te pasa algo más que una simple resaca, verdad?  
 **Q.** Es que... anoche me acosté con Santana.  
 **T.** En serio? (sonriendo)  
 **Q.** Sí y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy porque prácticamente me le ofrecí, ay Dios mío, ella tiene razón, soy una golfa.  
 **T.** Pero no tiene nada de malo, es tu esposa. **  
** **Q.** Sí pero nuestro matrimonio no significa nada y en cuanto le pague nos vamos a divorciar, por eso no es normal lo que pasó ayer. **  
** **T.** Te gustó?  
 **Q.** Mucho, Santana hace que todo en mí se vuelva de cabeza, me fascinan sus besos, sus caricias y la manera en que... ya sabes.  
 **T.** Me imagino. **  
** **Q.** No sé qué hacer.  
 **T.** Si te sientes tan mal, ya no vuelvas a caer en esa tentación.  
 **Q.** Sí ya no me volverá a pasar.  
 **T.** Mejor vamos a trabajar, así te distraerás.

En su oficina, la latina continuaba pensando en su noche de pasión.  
 **  
** **S.** Maldita, maldita sea!

Tomó algo de un cajón de su escritorio, lo guardó en su bolsillo y salió de su oficina.

 **X**. Vas a salir?  
 **S.** Emm, Clara, voy a... a hacer una supervisión, no tardo. **  
** **C**. Ok, recuerda que a las 11 tienes una cita. **  
** **S**. No lo olvido.

Se dirigió hasta el piso donde laboraba su esposa.

 **S**. Hey, dónde está Quinn?  
 **T**. Allá.  
 **S.** Préstame tu tarjeta, voy a entrar a la habitación.  
 **T.** Emmm.  
 **S.** Préstamela.  
 **T.** Claro.

La chica le dio el objeto a Santana la cual se dirigió a la habitación que limpiaba la rubia.

 **T.** Le tengo que avisar a Quinn... Demonios, dejé mi celular en mi casillero.

Santana entró a la habitación, la rubia no estaba ahí, pero escuchó ruidos en el baño así que fue para allá.

 **S.** Hey. **  
** **Q**. Santana. (ojos muy abiertos) Vienes otra vez a supervisarme? Espera un poco aún no termino y...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando vio que la latina se le acercaba.

 **Q**. Qué pasa?

Santana comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, la rubia solo pasó saliva.

 **S.** Nada, solo...

La morena se acercó tanto a la rubia que podía sentir la respiración de ésta.

 **S.** Te ves jodidamente sexy con el uniforme. **  
** **Q**. Qué?

Santana atacó los labios de la rubia con un beso salvaje y descuidado, Quinn no tardó en corresponderle.

Rápidamente la latina desabrochó ahora su pantalón para sacar su creciente erección.

Luego cargó a Quinn para llevarla al mueble del lavamanos donde la sentó, subió su uniforme, le sacó las bragas y luego acarició su centro.  
 **  
** **Q**. Dios, mmmm!

Posteriormente, sacó de su bolsillo un preservativo y se lo colocó en el miembro duro el cual llevó hasta el centro de la rubia para penetrarla lentamente.

 **S.** Uuuhhmmm. **  
** **Q**. Ahhhh! (cerrando los ojos)

Y el sexo apasionado comenzó.

Quinn no podía reprimir sus gemidos por el inmenso placer que le provocaba la morena quien a tientas le desabotonaba la parte superior del uniforme.

 **S.** Mmmm. (chupándole el cuello) **  
** **Q**. Ahhh, mmmm.

Una vez expuesto su sostén, Santana bajó una de las copas para dejar el seno de Quinn libre, luego llevó sus labios al pezón de la rubia y lo succionó delicadamente.

 **Q.** Cielos, mmmm, ahh, ahhh.

Las embestidas de la latina seguían, regresó a los labios de Quinn para encontrarse con su lengua y jugar con ella.

 **S.** Más?  
 **Q.** Sí, más, no pares.

El goce que ambas sentían no pudo reprimirse más y rápidamente detonó en un gran orgasmo que las dejó exhaustas jadeando sin parar.

Santana posó su rostro en el hombro de su esposa mientras ésta no dejaba de abrazarla.

Luego vinieron nuevamente esos segundos incómodos, la latina se retiró de Quinn para acomodar su vestimenta, la rubia hizo lo mismo.

Una vez listas.

 **S.** Te veo más tarde. **  
** **Q**. Claro.

Santana salió rápidamente del baño para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando pretendía salir se encontró con Tina quien estaba con una expresión de sorpresa sin igual.

 **S.** Ehhh, aquí tienes tu tarjeta, gracias.

Tina no se movió así que la morena tuvo que pasar de lado para poder salir.

Luego la chica asiática fue directo al baño donde encontró a Quinn echándose agua en el rostro.

 **T.** Woooow.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **T.** Estuvo muy bueno ese rapidito, verdad?  
 **Q.** Te diste cuenta?  
 **T.** Sí, yo y todo el piso completo.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **T.** Tus gemidos se escuchaban a kilómetros, hasta un huésped salió de su habitación pensando que estaban matando a alguien.  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío, qué vergüenza.  
 **T.** Jajajaja, no te preocupes, no supieron que eran tú y tu esposa.  
 **Q**. Diablos. **  
** **T**. Así que... se repitió.  
 **Q.** Sí y está mal, pero no pude evitarlo, Santana vino y... me provocó! (puchero)  
 **T.** Jajaja. **  
** **Q**. No te burles!  
 **T.** No me burlo, de verdad que no, me dan ternura. **  
** **Q**. Ay por favor.  
 **T.** Ustedes no se odian entre sí, se gustan demasiado, pero las dos son muy orgullosas que jamás lo admitirían, esto se va a seguir repitiendo, ya lo verás.  
 **Q.** No, fue la última vez, te lo juro.  
 **T.** Ajá...

Mientras tanto la latina con una enorme sonrisa regresó a su oficina.

 **C**. Pensé que tardarías más...  
 **S**. Yo también pero, con ella es imposible jejeje.  
 **C.** Qué?  
 **S.** Nada.  
 **C.** Marley vino a buscarte, al parecer se volvió a ir el sistema en dos de los hoteles de Miami. **  
** **S**. Demonios, avísale que la quiero ver en la oficina.  
 **C.** Ok.

Minutos después.

 **S.** Siguen las malas noticias? **  
** **Ma**. Sí, definitivamente nuestro proveedor de sistemas está decayendo en su calidad, eso nos está afectando demasiado en las reservaciones y otras cosas importantes, deberíamos de arriesgarnos y hacer negocio con la empresa de la que te platiqué.  
 **S.** Sí, hay que pagar la cláusula de rescisión del contrato con la otra empresa, no me importa perder unos miles de dólares a tener que perder millones por su culpa, asesórate con los abogados para que se termine ese contrato lo antes posible.  
 **Ma**. Dalo por hecho.  
 **S.** Cuando esté resultó eso, te pones en contacto con la dueña de la empresa para firmar el nuevo contrato, lo firmaremos por al menos un año y si en ese año nos gusta cómo trabaja, podremos renovarlo por algunos más, crees que ese convenio le convenza?  
 **Ma.** Claro que sí, es una empresa nueva por supuesto que le conviene firmar aunque sea un año con nosotros, si lo hace, imagínate la cantidad de puntos a favor que se ganaría, haremos negocio con ella, ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Perfecto.  
 **Ma.** Santana… tienes lápiz labial en el cuello? (mueca)  
 **S**. Eh?  
 **Ma.** Sí, es lápiz labial. **  
** **S.** Demonios. (limpiándose) **  
** **Ma**. Jajaja qué hiciste?  
 **S**. Nada, una huésped, amiga de Norah me abrazó cuando dejaba el hotel, de seguro me manchó.  
 **Ma.** Seguro... Bueno, continuaré con mis pendientes.  
 **S**. No olvides la junta de hoy.  
 **Ma**. Claro que no.

Más tarde.

 **Su.** Pensé que tu esposa era otro tipo de mujer.  
 **Q.** Cómo cuál?  
 **Su**. Ya sabes, la típica nueva rica que se olvida de sus orígenes y es déspota y presumida con los demás, pero no, ella sigue siendo bastante humilde.  
 **Q.** No la conoces bien, por eso crees que es buena persona, pero no lo es.  
 **T.** Hablas de ella así debido a que estás enojada porque te tiene aquí trabajando pero yo estoy con Sugar, me parece que es una persona bastante agradable.  
 **Q**. Pues cásense con ella.  
 **Su.** Dale el divorcio ya y de inmediato lo hago, jajaja.  
 **T.** Jajajaa.  
 **Q.** Muy graciosas.  
 **T.** Oye Quinn y no te importará que ella se vuelva a casar cuando se divorcie de ti?  
 **Q.** Obviamente, no.  
 **Su.** Tú estás loca, mira que renunciar a una esposa multimillonaria sólo porque estás enojada con ella, eso nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.  
 **Q.** Pues yo sí, lo único que quiero es recuperar mi libertad pero primero le haré la vida de cuadritos.  
 **T.** Por Dios...

Al final de la jornada, Santana regresó a su hogar.

 **G.** Hola Santana, qué tal tu día?  
 **S.** Extraño.  
 **G.** Ah sí?  
 **S.** Sí... Ya llegó Quinn?  
 **G.** No, pero llamó tu mamá, quería que le diera el teléfono de Quinn.  
 **S.** Se lo diste? **  
** **G.** No porque no lo tengo.  
 **S.** Qué bueno, no comprendo la terquedad de mi madre de que siga con Quinn.  
 **G.** Bien sabes que tu mamá siempre deseó verte casada y con una linda familia.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero ella debería de notar que Quinn no es la indicada.

En ese momento la rubia hizo su entrada.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hola. **  
** **G**. Hola Quinn, qué tal tu día?  
 **Q**. Fatal, pésimo, horrible! **  
** **G**. Ohhh.

La latina apretó su quijada.

 **G**. Siéntense para servirles la cena.  
 **S.** No, yo voy primero a ducharme, me siento muy sucia, sírvele a Quinn.  
 **G.** Ok.

Santana fue a su habitación.

 **Q.** Idiota...  
 **G.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Nada, es que ella...  
 **G.** Deberías de intentar acercarte a Santana.  
 **Q.** Olvídalo.  
 **G.** No sé cuánto tiempo les quede de convivencia, pero no crees que sería agradable que se llevaran mejor durante ese tiempo a estar todos los días peleando?  
 **Q.** Tal vez, pero Santana jamás dará su brazo a torcer.  
 **G.** Hablaré con ella.  
 **Q.** Mmm.

Santana regresó y Quinn aún estaba cenando.

 **S.** Ash...  
 **G.** Te sirvo?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **G.** Y qué hicieron hoy además de trabajar?

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos.

 **S y Q.** Nada!  
 **G.** Nada?  
 **S.** Bueno, nada fuera de lo normal.  
 **Q**. Igual yo. **  
** **G**. Por cierto Santana, la señora Coco está a punto de dar a luz, ya hablé con el doctor.  
 **S.** Jejeje qué emoción, el señor Poncho ha de estar muy entusiasmado.  
 **G.** Jajaja, deberías de mostrárselos a Quinn. **  
** **Q.** Eh?  
 **S.** Ok, al rato vamos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar…

 **G**. Voy a lavar los platos.  
 **S.** No, ya es tarde, ve a descansar que Quinn los lave.  
 **Q.** Estás loca?  
 **S.** No, sabes de sobra que plato que ensucias es plato que lavas.  
 **G**. Santana, yo los puedo lavar.  
 **S.** Y yo ya te dije que vayas a descansar.  
 **G.** Ok terca, buenas noches.  
 **S**. Bye Gaby.

Gabriela salió de la casa, Quinn tomó sus cubiertos y a regañadientes se dirigió a lavarlos.  
 **  
** **S**. De paso lavas lo mío.

La latina aventó en la tarja sus cubiertos, salpicando de agua y jabón a la rubia.

 **Q**. Qué te pasa, yo no soy tu sirvienta.  
 **S**. No, pero vas a lavar todo te guste o no.  
 **Q**. Oblígame!

Quinn le aventó agua con jabón a Santana.

 **S**. Cómo te atreves?

Ahora la latina hizo lo mismo con la rubia.

 **Q**. Eres una...

Amabas chicas comenzaron una guerra de aventarse jabón y agua, entre jaloneos.

 **S.** Si crees que por lo que pasó entre nosotras vas a desatender tus obligaciones, estás loca, las cosas siguen igual.  
 **Q.** Eso lo sé de sobra.

En un forcejeó, Quinn resbaló y cayó al piso.

 **S.** Estás bien?

Santana le extendió la mano para levantarla pero lo que hizo Quinn fue jalarla para que también cayera.

 **S.** Idiota! **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Ahora verás.

Santana se colocó a horcajadas sobre Quinn y comenzó a frotarle la cara con sus manos mojadas.

 **Q**. Déjame!  
 **S**. Jajajaja **  
****Q**. Infeliz, te aprovechas de que eres más fuerte que yo.  
 **S.** Lo hago, jajajaa.

En un manoteo Quinn le pegó sin querer a la latina en sus partes nobles.

 **S.** Qué hiciste?

El dolor la hizo tirarse al piso.  
 **  
** **Q**. Perdón, perdón, te juro que no fue mi intención, te duele mucho?  
 **S.** Demasiado. (mueca de dolor)  
 **Q**. Traigo hielo? Dime qué hago?  
 **S.** Dame un masaje. **  
** **Q**. Mmm. (entrecerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Es en serio, dame un masaje, el dolor no me permite dármelo yo.  
 **Q**. Ok, ok.

Quinn comenzó a sobarle por encima del short de la latina.

 **S.** Se siente bien, el dolor ha desaparecido. (cerrando los ojos) **  
** **Q**. Más bien ya desapareció por completo, mira la enorme carpa que tienes. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** A ver.

Santana sacó su pene.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hey! (desviando la vista)  
 **S.** En efecto, se ve bastante bien... pero no sé si el golpe haya afectado su funcionamiento.  
 **Q**. No me digas...  
 **S.** Quieres comprobarlo? **  
** **Q**. Olvídalo.  
 **S.** Jajajaja, ayúdame a levantarme.

Quinn ayudó a Santana quien ya había cubierto su erección.

 **S.** Ok, yo lavo lo que ensucié. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.

La rubia terminó su parte y dejó el campo libre para que la latina continuara.

 **Q**. Ya me voy a descansar, pero antes me daré un baño relajante.  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
** **Q**. Quieres venir?  
 **S.** Emmmm. **  
** **Q**. Dejaré la puerta abierta.

Quinn se alejó contoneando sensualmente su trasero.

 **S.** Uff, deliciosa. (mordiéndose el labio)

Santana rápidamente terminó de lavar sus platos, fue a la cava por un vino y luego se dirigió a la habitación de la chica de ojos verdes quien ya estaba en la tina.

 **S**. Hola.  
 **Q**. Hola  
 **S.** Traje esto, quieres una copa? **  
** **Q**. Claro...

La latina sirvió las copas y después se desnudó para entrar en la tina junto con su esposa.

 **S.** Estás cansada?  
 **Q**. No tanto.  
 **S.** Entonces vas a comprobar si funciona aún o no? **  
** **Q**. Estás coqueteando conmigo?  
 **S.** Está funcionando?

Quinn se colocó lentamente sobre Santana y luego comenzó a rozar su vagina contra el miembro de su esposa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tal vez si se dañó un poco. **  
** **S.** Mmm, no lo creo.

Una vez que la erección se presentó en la morena, Quinn la introdujo en ella.

 **S.** Ahhhh.  
 **Q**. Mmmm, se siente normal...  
 **S.** Dios, sí!

Quinn comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente mientras miraba fijamente a la latina.

 **S.** Te sientes genial.  
 **Q**. Tú también.

Y dieron rienda suelta una vez más a su pasión.

 **Q**. Ahhh, ahhh.  
 **S.** Así, así, ahhh, rico mmm.

Salieron de la tina para ir a la cama, ahí, Santana se colocó detrás de la rubia para penetrarla así.

Tomaba la cintura de Quinn para penetrarla más profundo, la rubia tomaba con sus puños las sábanas debido al gran placer que sentía.

Y nuevamente los gemidos llenaron toda la habitación.

A Santana le fascinaba ver cómo entraba y salía su pene de la vagina de Quinn, eso hacía que su deseo por la chica se incrementara.  
 **  
** **S**. Mmm, riquísimo.  
 **Q**. Ah, ahh, ahhh.

Santana pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Quinn para incorporarla, una vez así, la latina comenzó a acariciarle los senos mientras ahora la rubia llevaba el ritmo.

 **S.** Sí, mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Me voy a venir, Dios, mmm.  
 **S.** Vente, hazlo, disfruta... **  
** **Q**. Ahhhhhhh!

Segundos después Santana hizo lo mismo, vaciando todo en el centro de Quinn, luego ambas cayeron en la cama, poco a poco la latina se retiró de encima de su esposa.

 **S.** Quieres otra...  
 **Q**. Vez?  
 **S.** Copa de vino.  
 **Q**. Está bien.

Santana se levantó y fue por la botella y las copas, Quinn aprovechó para darle un buen vistazo al cuerpo de la latina.

 **S.** Aquí tienes.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

Luego de tomar un sorbo hubo un silencio incómodo.

 **Q**. Creo que es hora de dormir.  
 **S.** Sí... **  
** **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
** **Q**. Puedes?  
 **S.** Irme? **  
** **Q**. Emmm.  
 **S.** Ok, me voy, buenas noches.

Santana se llevó la botella y su copa.

 **S.** Ni que quisiera quedarme con ella.

Al día siguiente las chicas actuaron como si no hubiese pasado nada.

En la oficina.

 **J.** Anoche fue épica, hubieses venido.  
 **S.** Lo hice.  
 **J.** Qué?  
 **S.** Que qué hiciste?  
 **J.** Ohh... pues lo que te dije, salí con esas dos chicas.  
 **S.** Te acostaste con las dos?  
 **J.** No, solo con una, la morena, la rubia se fue con un tipo que conoció en el bar.  
 **S.** Pues lamento mucho que tu fantasía no se haya vuelto una realidad.  
 **J.** Pronto lo será.  
 **S.** Si tú lo dices...  
 **J.** Deberías de arriesgarte y tener sexo aunque aún sigas casada.  
 **S.** Estoy bien.  
 **J.** Pero vas a explotar si sigues con esa abstinencia.  
 **S.** Jejeje no lo creo.  
 **J.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Pues porque no, antes de Quinn había pasado mucho tiempo sin que estuviera con una mujer.  
 **J.** Desde aquella chica misteriosa.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **J.** O fue demasiado importante esa vez o de plano fue tan malo que por eso no lo quieres mencionar.  
 **S.** Fue perfecto, te lo aseguro.  
 **J.** En fin, vamos esta noche con Puck? Quiero ver al boca de trucha sufrir jajaja.  
 **S.** Ok, le diré a Marley.

En el área de trabajo de Quinn.

 **T.** Otra vez? Wooow, dos veces en un día, eso definitivamente significa algo.  
 **Q.** Sí, que Santana me está utilizando para satisfacerse.  
 **T.** No lo veo así, tú también disfrutas.  
 **Q.** Pero luego no dice nada, hoy en el desayuno apenas si me saludó.  
 **T.** Habla con ella y dile que no quieres que te utilice.  
 **Q.** No, además ya no va a suceder, te lo juro.  
 **T.** Pues ojalá se aguanten.

Ese día por la noche.

 **S.** Jajajajajaja, pero mira nada más qué tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que al perdedor más grande de la ciudad.  
 **J.** Es tan gracioso verlo así.  
 **P.** Lo hubieran visto los primeros días cuando limpiaba los baños o los vómitos de los clientes.  
 **S.** Está en el lugar que le corresponde.  
 **J.** Totalmente...  
 **Sam.** Algún día me las vas a pagar Santana López.  
 **S.** Sí, seguro jajaja.  
 **Sam.** Y también me quedaré con Quinn.  
 **S.** Solo falta que ella acepte, jajajaja.  
 **P.** Vuelve a tu trabajo, rápido, que no te pago para que estés parado.  
 **Sam.** Ni siquiera me pagas.  
 **P.** Pero tú me debes mucho dinero, no lo olvides... Vamos chicos, les invito una copa.

En la barra.

 **P.** Falta un mosquetero, dónde está Marley?  
 **J.** Con tu hermano.  
 **P.** En serio? No sabía que estaba en la ciudad.  
 **S.** Al parecer hoy llegó.  
 **P.** Mmm, en fin, cerveza?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **J.** Voy a la rocola.

Jesse se alejó.

 **S.** Puck, crees que Sam y Quinn aún se vean? **  
** **P.** Jajaaj claro que no, ese idiota cae rendido de trabajar, ya que jamás lo había hecho en la vida, por qué lo preguntas?  
 **S.** Simple curiosidad...

Segundos despúes…

 **S.** Puck? **  
** **P.** Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Podemos hablar en privado?  
 **P.** Claro y creo que este es el momento, Jesse ya está platicando con una chica, vamos a mi oficina?  
 **S.** No, no quiero que él sospeche algo.  
 **P.** Pues qué pasa?  
 **S.** Me volví a acostar con Quinn.  
 **P.** En serio? Después de lo que te hizo?  
 **S.** Sí y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, estoy segura que siento un profundo coraje contra ella y la detesto, pero no puedo evitar que me fascine hacerla mía, el placer que me provoca es único. **  
** **P.** Vaya... y ella no pone resistencia?  
 **S.** En lo absoluto, al contrario, lo disfruta.  
 **P.** Y qué te dice?  
 **S.** Nada, no hablamos después de hacerlo, siento como si yo misma me estuviera traicionando, porque sé que estoy actuando mal, ella me engañó y yo debería de tener más dignidad pero... está buenísima y simplemente no me puedo resistir a ella, Jesse y Marley no saben nada sobre esto, porque sé lo que me dirían cada uno, por eso necesito de tu consejo ya que eres neutral en este asunto.  
 **P.** Bueno... si la chica te gusta y ella no pone resistencia, entonces sigue cogiéndotela, finalmente vive gratis en tu casa, que te pague con sexo el alquiler. **  
** **S.** Pero no quiero humillarla de esa manera.  
 **P.** No es humillación si ella también accede al sexo, mira, tú no obligues a nada, deja que las cosas se den solas, si ella no pone resistencia es señal que también le gusta estar contigo. **  
** **S.** Ok, intentaré reprimir todos mis deseos por cogérmela.  
 **P.** Aquí hay muchas chicas, sacia tus deseos con ellas. **  
** **S**. No, no quiero meterme en problemas, aún estoy casada.  
 **P.** Tienes razón, Quinn es capaz de acusarte de infidelidad.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **P.** Termina tu cerveza. **  
** **S.** Sabes? Conocí a una chica más que hermosa.  
 **P.** En dónde?  
 **S.** San Diego.  
 **P.** Y?  
 **S.** Nada, no la he podido encontrar pero te juro que ella es la chica de mi vida y algún día será mi mujer.  
 **P.** Ver para creer.  
 **S.** Lo harás.  
 **P.** Salud.

Mientras tanto, Quinn llegó a la mansión de Santana.

 **Q**. Hola Gaby.  
 **G**. Hola, vienes muy cansada?  
 **Q**. Más o menos, y Santana?  
 **G**. No ha llegado.  
 **Q**. Oh...  
 **G.** Eso es un chupetón?  
 **Q.** Eh? No. (cubriéndose)  
 **G.** Claro que lo es y yo que tú lo cubriría antes de que Santana lo vea, a pesar de que ustedes no tienen ninguna relación, no creo que le guste mucho el ver que ya estás saliendo con alguien.  
 **Q.** No estoy saliendo con nadie.  
 **G.** Ese chupetón no se hizo solo.  
 **Q.** Me lo hizo Santana.  
 **G.** Jajaaj qué?  
 **Q.** Fue ella y no es broma.  
 **G.** Pero... cómo?  
 **Q.** Ayer mientras lo hacíamos.  
 **G.** Están juntas otra vez? (boca muy abierta)  
 **Q.** No, fue causal pero no se volverá a repetir.  
 **G.** Wooow-  
 **Q.** Voy a dormir, hasta mañana.  
 **G.** Descansa.

Santana algo ebria, llegó a su casa.  
 **  
** **S.** Voy a tener resaca...

Se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia.

 **S.** Quinnie, despierta, Q... Q!  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Ven, acompáñame, te voy a mostrar algo.  
 **Q**. No quiero, estoy durmiendo...  
 **S.** Anda, ven. **  
** **Q**. Santana no estoy de humor para hacerlo.  
 **S.** No es eso, ven.  
 **Q**. Estás ebria?  
 **S.** Un poco, eso no importa, anda vamos.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Las chicas salieron de la casa para ir a una habitación cerca de la mansión.

 **S.** Jejeje mira, está a punto de dar a luz, son dos cachorritos...  
 **Q.** Awww una chihuahua. (agachándose)  
 **S.** Ten cuidado, no te acerques...

La perrita trató de morder a Quinn.

 **Q.** Ayyy.! (asustada)  
 **S.** Ahorita con el embarazo es como tú, muy voluble. **  
** **Q**. Idiota.  
 **S.** Lo ves? Igualita, en fin, ella es la señora Coco y él es señor Poncho, su esposo.  
 **Q.** Jajaja ay Santana, por favor.  
 **S.** En serio están casados.  
 **Q.** Jajajaa.  
 **S.** Fue el último regalo de Norah antes de...  
 **Q**. Son tuyos?  
 **S.** Sí... prolongué demasiado su esterilización y ahí están las consecuencias. **  
** **Q**. Cuándo nacen?  
 **S.** En tres días está programada la cesárea, el doctor se lo dijo a Gaby.  
 **Q.** Por qué no me los habías mostrado?  
 **S.** Porque ni tiempo tengo de atenderlos pero en cuanto los cachorros abran los ojos, todos regresarán a la casa.  
 **Q.** Ohh.  
 **S.** Un cachorro es para Marley y el otro me lo voy a quedar.  
 **Q.** Ya veo.  
 **S.** Vamos a dejarlos dormir.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Las chicas salieron y pasaron por la piscina.

 **S.** Te reto a nadar desnuda.  
 **Q.** No gracias.  
 **S.** Anda, no seas cobarde.  
 **Q.** Estás ebria, puedes tener un accidente.  
 **S.** Estoy bien, anda vamos.  
 **Q**. No lo vamos a hacer si esas son tus intenciones.  
 **S.** Mmmm, ok.  
 **Q**. Vamos a entrar a la casa.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.

Una vez en el interior.

 **S.** Buenas noches.  
 **Q**. Descansa que buena falta que te hace. **  
** **S.** Bye...

Santana se puso su pijama, se acostó y comenzó a buscar en su teléfono...

 **S.** Dónde estás rubia hermosa, te voy a encontrar y luego te haré mi esposa y tendremos los hijos más hermosos del mundo.

Lentamente se fue quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente la latina amaneció con algo de resaca.

 **S.** Gaby, ayuda, necesito una de tus pócimas contra la cruda. **  
** **G**. Ay Santanita...  
 **Q**. No crees que tomas demasiado?  
 **S.** No crees que eso a ti no te debe de importar?  
 **G.** Santana!  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, no me importa, por mí conviértete en una alcohólica.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Q.** Nos vemos luego.  
 **G.** No vas a terminar tu desayuno?  
 **Q.** No gracias, ya se me quitó el hambre y no te preocupes, cuando regrese del trabajo lavo los platos.  
 **S.** Perfecto.

La rubia salió de la mansión.

 **G.** Hasta cuándo dejarás de tratar así a tu esposa?  
 **S.** No es mi esposa.  
 **G.** Lo es, ni porque te sigues acostando con ella, cambias de actitud.  
 **S.** Y tú cómo sabes eso?  
 **G.** Lo sé y punto.  
 **S.** Y me vas a sermonear?  
 **G.** No, pero vas a tener que cambiar de actitud con ella o le llamo a tu madre.  
 **S.** No, no hagas eso, te aseguro que ya no seré así con Quinn, pero no quiero a mamá aquí mientras la rubia esté viviendo en la casa, las dos me harían la vida imposible. **  
** **G.** Perfecto, no le llamaré.  
 **S**. Gracias… Me urge el divorcio.

En la oficina.

 **S.** Hey Marley, cómo te fue con Jake?  
 **Ma**. Bien San, gracias.  
 **S.** Ya por fin se quedará en la ciudad? **  
** **Ma.** Lo que resta del mes, luego irá a Nueva York a hacer una audición.  
 **S.** Deberías de ir con él.  
 **Ma.** Tengo mucho trabajo aquí, si te dejo sola vas a colapsar, aunque lo niegues pero desde hace tiempo tu cabeza no está en el negocio, está con alguien más.  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **Ma.** Claro que sí y Quinn es la responsable de eso.  
 **S.** Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella.  
 **Ma.** Eso lo sé pero ahora estás concentrada en tu venganza hacia ella y eso te distrae. **  
** **S.** En cuanto me dé el divorcio todo volverá a la normalidad, ya lo verás. **  
** **Ma.** Ojalá. **  
** **S**. Mejor me concentraré en algo más.  
 **Ma.** En qué?  
 **S.** En buscar a mi rubia de ojos azules. **  
** **Ma**. Ohhh.

En los vestidores del área de trabajo de Quinn.

 **T.** Tal vez te trate así porque quiere hacerte creer que no le importas nada, es muy orgullosa, tal vez más que tú y no quiere que vea que le gustas e importas.  
 **Q.** No sé...  
 **T.** Qué sientes por ella?  
 **Q.** La odio.  
 **T.** Segura?  
 **Q.** Odio que me trate mal, antes cuando me trataba bien era muy linda.  
 **T.** Y recuerda que tú tuviste la culpa de que ya no lo haga.  
 **Q.** Entonces qué hago?  
 **T.** Quieres seguir acostándote con ella?  
 **Q.** No sé, pero al menos quisiera que nuestra convivencia fuera cordial.  
 **T.** Te entiendo, entonces sé amable con ella así no le darás motivo para que te trate mal.  
 **Q.** Lo intentaré.

Horas después, Quinn llegó a la mansión.

 **Q.** Hola Gaby.  
 **G.** Quinn, cómo estás?  
 **Q.** Bien...

En ese momento el teléfono de la mansión sonó y Gabriela fue a contestar.

 **G.** Hola Maribel, sí, aquí está, acaba de llegar... Quinn te llaman. **  
** **Q**. Gracias... Suegrita, cómo estás? **  
** **M**. Muy enojada contigo.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **M.** Porque no te has comunicado para que me platiques de los avances de la terapia de pareja.  
 **Q.** No tengo tu teléfono y Santana no me lo ha dado.  
 **M.** Ni yo tengo el tuyo, pásamelo.  
 **Q.** Te daré los dos números, por el momento solo uso uno, el otro me lo cortaron porque no lo pagué a tiempo.  
 **M.** Y por qué no lo has pagado?  
 **Q.** No me queda mucho dinero de mi sueldo...  
 **M.** Pásame los datos de tu línea, yo la voy a pagar.  
 **Q.** En serio? (enorme sonrisa) **  
** **M.** Claro, eres mi nuera.  
 **Q.** Emmm, no, mejor no, no quiero que Santana se enoje conmigo.  
 **M.** Es mi decisión.  
 **Q.** Lo sé Maribel pero quiero que las cosas con Santana estén bien y si haces eso por mí, va a creer que me estoy aprovechando de ti.  
 **M**. Está bien pero si pasa mucho tiempo y no lo reactivas te lo voy a pagar te guste o no.  
 **Q.** Hecho.  
 **M.** Y cómo vas con mi hija?  
 **Q.** Pues... volvimos a estar juntas íntimamente.  
 **M.** Jajaja qué bueno! Y qué tal?  
 **Q.** Muy bien, excelente diría yo, pero...  
 **M.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Creo que es lo único que tu hija busca de mí.  
 **M.** Pues eso siempre es al principio de un matrimonio, el suyo necesita madurar para que después el sexo no sea lo primordial...  
 **Q.** Pude ser...  
 **M.** Déjate querer.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje ok...

Las mujeres estuvieron charlando un rato más hasta que llegó la latina a casa.  
 **  
** **Q.** Hola, hoy llegaste más tarde, Gaby ya se fue a descansar.  
 **S.** Sí, tenía muchos pendientes.  
 **Q.** Tu madre llamó.  
 **S.** Y por qué no me marcó al celular?  
 **Q.** Porque quería hablar conmigo.  
 **S.** Ay no... Qué le dijiste? **  
** **Q**. Nada.  
 **S.** Segura?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Bueno, le dije que nos estamos acostando otra vez.  
 **S.** Quinn! **  
** **Q**. Es la verdad.  
 **S.** Lo es pero odio que hables de nuestra vida privada con mamá. **  
** **Q**. Pero por qué, si es tu mamá?  
 **S**. No lo entenderías.  
 **Q**. Lo lamento, ya no volveré a hablar nada de nosotras.  
 **S.** Me parece incómodo es todo.  
 **Q**. Ok, cenamos? Te estaba esperando.  
 **S.** Sí.

Mientras cenaban...

 **Q**. Mañana harás algo?  
 **S.** Tal vez vaya al club. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Y tú? **  
** **Q**. Lavar ropa. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Espero ya hayas aprendido cómo hacerlo. **  
** **Q**. Tina me dio unos tips.  
 **S.** Quieres ver una película?  
 **Q**. Ok.

Las chicas vieron la película en santa paz, luego de eso se despidieron para ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente la latina se despertó algo tarde, fue a desayunar y no vio a la rubia por ningún lado.

Una vez que terminó fue a buscar a la rubia con la intención de invitarla a comer más tarde.

Al entrar al cuarto de lavado la encontró sacando ropa de la lavadora.

 **S.** Santo Dios...

Santana quiso salir del cuarto pero sus piernas no le respondían ya que admirar a Quinn en shorts y playera de tirantes era más fuerte que ella.

 **S.** No debo, no debo... (apretando los ojos)

Pero lentamente se fue acercando a la rubia hasta colocarse detrás de ella.  
 **  
** **Q**. Santana! Me asustaste.  
 **S.** Lo lamento... ya terminaste? **  
** **Q**. No, apenas empecé...  
 **S.** Ohh...

Santana comenzó a acariciar los brazos de la rubia.

 **S.** Ya desayunaste? (besándole un hombro)  
 **Q**. Ya...  
 **S.** Estaba pensando en... hacer algo más tarde, salir o algo así. (besándole el cuello)  
 **Q.** Me agrada la idea. (cerrando los ojos)

La morena llevó su mano derecha hasta el abdomen de Quinn y comenzó a sobarlo...

 **S.** Te ves muy bien con los shorts.  
 **Q.** Lo sé.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.

Poco a poco Santana fue bajando su mano hasta encontrar el centro de Quinn.  
 **  
** **Q**. No creo que deberíamos de hacer esto.  
 **S.** No tiene que significar nada, ya lo habías dicho. **  
** **Q**. Pero está mal y... Dios. (cerrando los ojos)

Santana realizaba movimientos circulares con las yemas de sus dedos sobre el clítoris de Quinn.

 **S.** Sólo déjate llevar... **  
** **Q**. No San... no... (mordiéndose el labio)

La morena llevó sus dedos hasta su boca la echarles saliva y regresar al centro de la rubia.

 **Q**. Cielos... mmmm.

Poco a poco la latina introdujo un dígito en el interior de su esposa.

 **Q**. No San, en serio no... ahhh  
 **S.** Solo disfrútalo. **  
** **Q**. Ahhh! (arqueando la espalda)

Santana sacó su dedo, lo chupó y luego le bajó el short y ropa interior a Quinn.

 **S.** Ven aquí.

Tomó la nuca de la rubia y le dio un profundo beso para después cargarla y subirla a la lavadora.  
 **  
** **S.** Esto te va a gustar.  
 **Q.** No, espera…

Santana abrió las piernas de Quinn para poder practicarle sexo oral.

 **Q**. Ay, ay, mmmm.

La latina estaba disfrutando darle ese tipo de placer a su esposa, lamía y chupaba sus labios vaginales sin olvidar al clítoris erecto de Quinn quien no tardó en lubricarse, a Santana le fascinaba el sabor del néctar de su esposa, así que continuó con el sexo oral haciendo que rápidamente la rubia se viniera.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhhhh.  
 **S.** Te lo dije. (sonriendo)  
 **Q**. Ha- hazme tuya.  
 **S.** Sí.

Santana se desnudó y desnudó a su esposa, luego la penetró efusivamente una y otra vez.

 **Q**. Ahí, ahí, sí ahí me gusta.  
 **S.** Apriétame más, mmm.

Santana paró un poco y fueron al piso, ahí la latina se acostó y le pidió a Quinn que la montara, pero antes...

 **Q.** Es tan grande...

Quinn llevó el miembro duro hasta su boca, lo introdujo en ella lo más que pudo y comenzó a chuparlo.

 **S.** Ahhh.  
 **Q.** Es delicioso...

Una chupadas más y luego llevó la punta hasta su entrada, poco a poco se fue acomodando hasta tenerlo dentro.

 **Q.** Ahhh.  
 **S.** Sí!

Quinn subía y bajaba con un ritmo lento.

 **Q.** Me llenas toda, mmmm.

Santana aprovechó para amasarle el trasero a su esposa, Quinn lo hacía con los senos de la latina.  
 **  
Q**. Es tan rico…  
 **S.** Me gusta tanto sentir este placer. **  
Q**. Lo sé, mmm, me pasa igual, ahhh.

Y entonces el orgasmo llegó.

 **S.** Ahhhh. **  
** **Q**. Sí!

Quinn cayó sobre el pecho de la morena.

 **S.** Estuvo muy bien. **  
** **Q**. Genial, diría yo.  
 **S.** No podemos parar, verdad? **  
** **Q**. Eso parece. **  
** **S.** Bien, muy bien...

Las chicas intercambiaron por algunos minutos caricias y besos…

 **Q.** Voy a seguir lavando.  
 **S**. Si te ayudo, nos damos una ducha juntas y luego vamos a comer?  
 **Q**. Jejeje ok. (besándola) **  
** **S.** Bien, hagámoslo rápido. **  
** **Q.** Iré por la ropa.  
 **S.** Que ésta no es toda la ropa? **  
** **Q**. Para nada, solo es una parte, el otro fin de semana no lavé nada, fuimos a casa de Tina. **  
** **S.** Yo y mi bocota. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Hey Q… **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** No tardes. (besándola) **  
Q.** No lo haré. (sonriendo)

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo se tratarán otras cosas que han quedado pendientes.**_

 _ **Qué les pareció el capítulo? Está bien que los deseos de Santana sean más fuertes que su venganza?**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	13. Territorio

_**Volví y de nuevo con capítulo algo extenso por la gran demora, ojalá les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Territorio.**

En la ducha...

 **Q**. No pares, ahí, ahí me fascina!  
 **S.** Qué rica estás. (besándole el cuello)

La rubia apoyaba sus manos en la pared del baño, la latina estaba detrás de ella penetrándola una y otra vez.

 **S.** Me vuelves loca!  
 **Q**. Dios, qué delicia! Ahhhh.

Las embestidas continuaron hasta que ambas chicas tuvieron su orgasmo.

 **S.** Estuvo rico, verdad? (besándola) **  
** **Q**. Mucho... Pero tenemos que apurarnos o en vez de comida será cena.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.

Una vez listas, las chicas salieron.

 **Q**. A dónde vamos?  
 **S.** Hay un excelente restaurante en Santa Mónica. **  
** **Q**. Ok. (sonriendo)

Ya en el restaurante.

 **S.** Mmm, veamos... creo que comeré mariscos, me ayudarán bastante. **  
** **Q**. Ah sí? Y a qué, eh?  
 **S.** Jajajaa. **  
** **Q**. Estás loca.  
 **S.** Pues sí... **  
** **Q**. Tienes razón, es muy lindo el restaurante.

Entonces el teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar, se trataba de Jesse.

 **S.** Ahora vuelvo, voy a contestar. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Santana fue hasta una terraza a contestar la llamada.  
 **  
** **S.** Hola Jesse.  
 **J.** Hey San, qué haces?  
 **S.** Viene a comer a un restaurante.  
 **J.** En serio? Qué lástima justo te llamaba para invitarte a casa de mis padres.  
 **S.** Que mala suerte...  
 **J.** Sí, tienen ganas de verte.

Mientras tanto la rubia pidió un vino bastante caro.

 **Q.** Solo espero que no me lo cobre.  
 **X.** Quinn?  
 **Q.** Brittany... (mueca)  
 **B.** Qué maravillosa sorpresa, cómo estás?  
 **Q.** Bien, gracias.  
 **B.** Apenas vas a comer? **  
** **Q.** Sí, vine con mi esposa, está allá contestando una llamada.  
 **B.** En serio? Quién es?  
 **Q.** La chica que está de espaldas.  
 **B.** Me encantaría que me la presentaras pero mis padres ya están afuera esperándome, dame tu número telefónico para reunirnos un día de estos.  
 **Q.** Claro.

Las chicas intercambiaron números telefónicos.

 **B.** Me dio mucho gusto verte, cuídate y hasta pronto.  
 **Q.** Sí, hasta luego.

Brittany se alejó.

 **Q.** Idiota.  
 **S.** Hey y esa rubia quién era? **  
** **Q**. Una ex compañera de la preparatoria, a la cual no soporto.  
 **S.** Jajaja y eso?  
 **Q**. Siempre me tuvo envidia y quería todo lo que yo tenía.  
 **S.** Vele el lado positivo, si supiera lo que tienes ahora no lo querría para nada, jajajaja.  
 **Q**. Qué simpática!  
 **S.** Jajajaa es una broma, no te enojes.

Santana tomó la barbilla de la rubia y acercó su rostro para darle un delicado beso en los labios.

 **Q**. Pedí un vino.  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas disfrutaron de su comida, mientras charlaban.

 **S.** Pues me da gusto que hayas hecho nuevas amigas. **  
** **Q**. Al menos ya no me siento tan sola, extraño a Rachel.  
 **S.** Deberías de estar feliz por ella. **  
** **Q**. Lo estoy...  
 **S.** El día que quieras puedes invitar a tus amigas a casa, podemos hacer una pequeña reunión. **  
** **Q**. Invitarás a Jesse y Marley?  
 **S.** No creo que sea buena idea. **  
** **Q**. Me odian, cierto?  
 **S.** No lo sé. **  
** **Q**. En fin... Esto está delicioso, quieres probar?  
 **S.** Ok. (sonriendo)

Luego de comer fueron a caminar por ahí.

 **S.** Creo que es hora de regresar a casa. **  
** **Q**. Sí, estoy agotada.  
 **S.** Qué tanto? **  
****Q**. La verdad aún tengo energías para...  
 **S.** Jejeje entonces vámonos.

Las chicas fueron por el auto para emprender el viaje de regreso a casa.

En el camino.

 **Q**. Crees que tendrán efecto los mariscos?  
 **S.** Espero que sí.  
 **Q**. Ohh.

Quinn acercó su mano hasta el vestido de la latina el cual fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que su ropa interior quedó al descubierto.  
 **  
** **Q**. Veamos...

La rubia sacó el pene de Santana y comenzó a masajearlo.

 **S.** No hagas eso, podemos tener un accidente.  
 **Q**. Entonces tendrás que concentrarte muy bien. (sonrisa pícara)

Quinn se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para tener más libertad para lo que a continuación haría.

 **S.** Espera, qué haces? **  
** **Q**. Algo que te va a fascinar.

Entonces llevó el pene de la morena hasta su boca y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral.

 **S.** Ay Dios... **  
** **Q**. Mmmm, delicioso.  
 **S.** Demonios, esto es tan sexy. **  
** **Q**. Mucho...  
 **S.** Quinnie, mmmm.

Entonces la morena salió de la carretera, lo llevó detrás de unos arbustos y apagó el auto.

 **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Ven aquí, anda.

Santana hizo su asiento hasta atrás, Quinn se quitó rápidamente sus bragas para luego colocarse encima de la morena.

Y el sexo comenzó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhh, cuántas veces lo hemos hecho hoy?  
 **S.** Mmmm no sé, perdí la cuenta en la tercera.  
 **Q**. Creo que es la quinta, uuuhhmmm.  
 **S.** Esto tiene que ser rápido o puede venir una patrulla y, ay Quinn eso que estás haciendo, ahhh. **  
** **Q**. Estoy tan mojada.  
 **S.** Lo estás. **  
** **Q**. Te deseo. (besándola)

Minutos después.  
 **  
** **S**. Wooow jejeje.  
 **Q**. Sabes de qué me dieron ganas?  
 **S.** Otra vez?  
 **Q**. Nadar desnuda.  
 **S.** Mmm? **  
** **Q**. Me lo propusiste el otro día.  
 **S.** Cierto... entonces qué esperamos?

En cuanto llegaron a la casa corrieron a la piscina y de inmediato se desnudaron y saltaron al agua.  
 **  
** **Q**. Jajajaa estamos locas.  
 **S.** Mucho jejeje. **  
** **Q**. Atrápame.  
 **S.** Hey!

Santana nadó muy rápido para alcanzar a la rubia, luego estuvieron jugando y besándose sin parar.

 **S.** Creo que debemos ir a descansar, mañana es lunes y... **  
** **Q**. Sí, vamos a entrar a la casa.

Quinn salió de la piscina, Santana no podía dejar de mirarla, pero tuvo que salir del agua.

 **S.** Ten una toalla. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.

Las chicas entraron a la casa.

 **S.** Más tarde prepararé unos sándwiches por si me quieres acompañar. **  
** **Q**. Lo haré, gracias.

Cada una entró a sus habitaciones.

 **S.** He tenido tanto sexo con esa chica como jamás me lo imaginé... pero no es suficiente, quiero más, quiero hacerla mía todos los días, espero no convertirme en una adicta al sexo.

Y Quinn pensaba algo parecido.

 **Q.** La manera en que ella me trata mientras lo hacemos... cómo me toca, me hace sentir tan sexy, quiero más, quiero que me lo siga haciendo... Estoy desquiciada.

Más tarde se reunieron en el cuarto de televisión.  
 **  
** **Q**. Están deliciosos.  
 **S.** Receta secreta López. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Has hablado con tus padres? **  
** **Q**. Solo con mamá, pero hace días de eso.  
 **S.** Deberías de invitarla a la casa. **  
** **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, para que la veas porque no creo que quieras ir a tu casa después de que tu padre te corrió. **  
** **Q**. Exacto, además ésa ya no es mi casa.  
 **S.** Tienes mi autorización para traerla pero solo a ella, no quiero que tus hermanos vengan y hagan un desastre. **  
** **Q**. No lo harían.  
 **S.** Pero por supuesto que lo harían.  
 **Q**. Ok, no los invitaré, despreocúpate.  
 **S.** Bueno ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana. **  
** **Q**. Ok, duerme rico.  
 **S.** Lo haré.

Santana se acercó a la rubia y la besó delicadamente.

 **S.** Bye. **  
** **Q**. Bye.

Santana se fue.

 **Q**. Mmmm rico.

A la mañana siguiente...  
 **  
** **Q**. Bueno días Gaby.  
 **G**. Hola Quinn y esa gran sonrisa? **  
** **Q**. Ayer fue un domingo espectacular. **  
** **G**. Y eso? **  
** **Q**. Santana me invitó a comer y la pasamos más que maravilloso. **  
** **G**. Esa es una excelente noticia, quiere decir que las cosas entre ustedes van mejorando.  
 **Q**. Eso parece.  
 **S.** Buenos días.  
 **G.** Hola Santana.  
 **Q.** Hey. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Cómo dormiste?  
 **Q.** Excelente.  
 **S.** Ah sí?  
 **Q**. Ajá...  
 **G**. Voy a prepararte tus huevos.  
 **S.** Ok, necesito empezar el día con mucha energía.  
 **Q**. Yo también jejejeje.

Las chicas desayunaron en compañía de Gaby.

 **S.** Te encargo mucho a ésos dos.  
 **G.** Claro que sí, solo espero que la señora Coco cambie de actitud ahora que dé a luz.  
 **S.** Igual yo, el otro día por poco muerde a Q, jajaja fue muy chistoso.  
 **Q.** Para mí no lo fue.  
 **S.** Jejeje.  
 **Q**. Mucha risa.  
 **S.** Perdón.  
 **G.** En cuanto le hagan la cesárea te marco para avisarte.  
 **S.** Gracias Gaby.  
 **Q.** Voy a lavar mi plato.  
 **S.** Ok...  
 **G.** Yo voy a avisarle a Vicente que me indique en cuanto llegue el veterinario.  
 **S.** Muy bien.

En cuanto Gaby salió de la casa, la morena se acercó a la chica de ojos verdes.

 **S.** Te veo más tarde, que tengas un excelente día.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Santana le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

 **S.** Bye. **  
** **Q**. Bye...

Santana fue a su habitación por sus cosas.  
 **  
** **Q**. Es tan bonita y... y estoy diciendo puras tonterías, es fea, es horrible, la odio y me odia, esa es la verdad.

En la oficina de la latina…

 **J.** Vaya, creo que tu fin de semana fue muy gratificante, tienes una cara de felicidad que no puedes con ella, no me digas, ya encontraste a tu rubia. **  
** **S.** Nah, eso sería demasiada suerte, es solo que descansé como hace mucho no lo hacía.  
 **J.** Ya veo...  
 **S**. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.  
 **J.** Hazla.  
 **S.** Qué te parece si ya asciendo a Quinn y le doy otro puesto en el hotel?  
 **J.** Tan pronto? Estás loca? Nooo, definitivamente no es el momento, recuerda lo que te hizo, te engañó, que se quede ahí al menos hasta que te pague un 70% de la deuda, apenas si te pagó la mitad y eso que le condonaste 10% por evitar que tu madre supiera ciertas cosas de su relación.  
 **S.** Tienes razón...  
 **J.** Sé que tienes un buen corazón pero no te vuelvas a ablandar con Quinn, ya lo hiciste una vez y mira cómo te fue, ella sabe que le gustas y por eso se aprovecha, estoy muy seguro que ya te hizo ojitos y por eso estás considerando sacarla del hoyo donde está.  
 **S.** No, claro que no.  
 **J.** Me parece perfecto, bueno voy a hacer unas llamadas, te veo más tarde.  
 **S.** Sí, yo tengo una reunión con el padre de Quinn, me mostrará el avance del complejo hotelero.  
 **J.** Ok.

Santana se quedó pensando en las palabras de Jesse.

 **S.** Y si Quinn se está acostando conmigo solo para obtener algún beneficio? Antes lo hizo... Diablos, de seguro eso es pero esta vez no conseguirá nada, en cambio yo seguiré obteniendo más placer.

Más tarde Russell Fabray llegó al hotel.

 **Ru**. Buenos días, Santana.  
 **S.** Hola Russell, cómo estás?  
 **Ru**. Muy bien, gracias, te tengo excelentes noticias.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Ru.** Sí, la estructura del ala A está casi terminada, aquí tienes la memoria USB, puedes ver los avances.  
 **S.** Veamos...

Minutos más tarde.

 **Ru**. Y bien?  
 **S.** Excelente, me encantó lo que me mostraste y todo va muy a tiempo, tenemos que hacer una junta con todos los socios para mostrarles los avances, le pediré a Marley que se encargue de todo.  
 **Ru.** Perfecto, avísame y lo hacemos.  
 **S.** Dalo por hecho.  
 **Ru**. Emmm, por cierto, sé que mi hija está viviendo contigo.  
 **S.** Sí, de alguna manera hizo uso de sus "derechos" como mi esposa.  
 **Ru**. No sé qué pasó con mi hija, tal vez la mimamos mucho... Es verdad que ahora sí está trabajando para ti?  
 **S.** Sí, ya que no quiso darme el divorcio y la amenacé con demandarla, decidió trabajar para mí.  
 **Ru**. Y en qué departamento está?  
 **S.** En...  
 **Ru**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Servicio al cliente. **  
** **Ru**. Ohhh y cómo le va?  
 **S.** Bien, digamos que por fin está aprendiendo lo que es trabajar.  
 **Ru**. Qué bueno.  
 **S.** Quieres verla? Le puedo llamar. **  
** **Ru**. No, aún estoy muy enojado con ella y también contigo, me engañaron al hacerme creer que estaba trabajando para ti. **  
** **S.** Lo sé y siento haberte ocultado eso, pensé que Quinn no era tan superficial como parecía.  
 **Ru.** Pues espero que ahora que sabe lo difícil que es ganar un dólar, comience a cambiar.  
 **S.** Yo también lo espero.  
 **Ru**. Bueno Santana, me despido.  
 **S.** Cuídate Russell, estamos en contacto.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores del área de trabajo de Quinn.

 **Su**. Quinn, tu teléfono está sonando.  
 **Q.** A ver... Es mi hermano menor.  
 **Su.** Ok, te daré privacidad.  
 **Q.** Gracias... Hola Myron. **  
** **My**. Quinn, hola, perdón por llamarte hasta ahora pero tenía muchos pendientes en el colegio y además mis acciones no han estado muy estables que digamos.  
 **Q.** Ya veo...  
 **My**. En fin, cómo estás? Santana te sigue tratando mal?  
 **Q.** Estoy bien, y ella ha estado tranquila, creo que estamos llevando la fiesta en paz. **  
** **My**. Y crees que eso sea bueno? **  
** **Q**. Pues sí, si le hago algo, ella se va a desquitar y esto será el cuento de nunca acabar, así que mientras me divorcio de ella prefiero estar en paz.  
 **My.** Ok... Bueno, te llamo para decirte que vendí otras de tus cosas.  
 **Q.** Maravilloso, hermanito.  
 **My.** Más tarde te llevo el dinero al hotel.  
 **Q.** Perfecto, eres el mejor hermano del mundo.  
 **My**. Lo sé, el otro se la pasa llorando por los rincones.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **My**. No me lo dice, pero sé que Blaine está sufriendo por un chico.  
 **Q.** Un chico? **  
** **My**. Quinn, eres o te haces la tonta?  
 **Q.** Blaine no habla mucho conmigo, así que no sé qué pasa en su cabeza. **  
** **My**. Pues nuestro hermano es gay y creo que eso no lo hace muy feliz.  
 **Q.** Algo pasa en nuestra familia? **  
** **My**. A qué te refieres?  
 **Q.** Se supone que todos éramos heterosexuales y ahora… En qué momento yo me convertí en gay?  
 **My**. Eres gay?  
 **Q.** No bueno, tú sabes, emmm me acosté con Santana y técnicamente ella es mujer y...  
 **My**. Sí, también eres gay, o tienes algo de gay, en fin, acaso ese también será mi destino?  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **My**. Olvídalo, te veo saliendo del colegio.  
 **Q.** Perfecto.

La llamada terminó.

 **T.** Buenas noticias?  
 **Q.** Sí, tendré dinero extra, mi hermano pudo vender algunas de mis cosas.  
 **T.** Qué bueno.  
 **Su**. Deberías de invitarnos al cine o algo así.  
 **Q.** No creo que sea tanto dinero. (puchero)  
 **T.** No le hagas caso a Sugar.  
 **Q.** Oigan, Santana me dijo que las podía invitar un fin de semana a la casa, hay que ponernos de acuerdo.  
 **Su.** En serio? Jamás he estado en una mansión.  
 **T.** Qué emoción.  
 **S.** Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Santana!  
 **Su**. Hay supervisión? No he estado fumando, el olor viene del vestuario de los hombres y...  
 **T.** Cállate, Sugar.  
 **S.** No, no hay ninguna supervisión, solo vengo a hablar con mi... con Quinn, me acompañas a la oficina de Terry?  
 **Q**. Claro.

Las chicas fueron hasta el lugar.  
 **  
** **S.** Le pedí que nos dejara a solas unos minutos. **  
** **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Sí, bueno no, hace rato estuvo en mi oficina tu padre.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, vino a darme unos detalles de cómo va la construcción del nuevo proyecto. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh... Preguntó por mí?  
 **S.** Lo hizo... **  
****Q**. Pero no quiso verme, verdad?  
 **S.** Sigue muy molesto contigo. **  
** **Q**. Me lo imaginé... Me odia. **  
** **S.** No te odia, no lo haría, ya te dije, solo está molesto contigo y...

De pronto la latina cruzó miradas con esos ojos verde avellana.

 **S.** _Es tan hermosa, sus labios, sus ojos, todo su rostro._ (pensando)  
 **Q**. Y qué?  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Me dijiste que está molesto conmigo y...  
 **S.** Ah sí, y ya se le pasará. **  
** **Q**. Ah. (mueca)  
 **S.** Hey, no te pongas triste, mira las cosas van a cambiar y... tus ojos son tan verdes en este momento...  
 **Q**. Qué?

Santana se acercó a la rubia y la besó efusivamente, Quinn la correspondió.

 **S.** Quinn... en serio que... **  
** **Q**. Que qué?  
 **S.** Nada, emmm, te veo más tarde? **  
** **Q**. Ya te vas?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Q**. Espera un poco.

Ahora Quinn fue quien inició el beso, el cual profundizó y al mismo tiempo llevó sus brazos hasta los hombros de la latina para rodear su cuello, Santana la tomó de la cintura.

La sesión de besos continuó hasta que las cosas comenzaron a calentarse una vez más.

 **S.** Creo que debemos parar. **  
** **Q**. Eso crees?  
 **S.** Estamos en la oficina de Terry. **  
****Q**. Pero tú eres la dueña. (chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja)  
 **S.** Mmm.

Santana siguió con los besos y poco a poco llevó hasta el escritorio a la rubia.

 **S.** Te voy a hacer mía. **  
** **Q**. Hazlo...

La morena subió su vestido para sacar su erección, luego separó las piernas de la rubia e hizo hacia un lado la prenda íntima de la chica para que su miembro pudiera entrar en el centro de Quinn.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhhhh!  
 **S.** Me tienes loca, no sabes lo mucho me te deseo. **  
** **Q**. Y yo a ti.

Las embestidas comenzaron entre jadeos, gruñidos, respiraciones entrecortadas, besos muy húmedos y mordidas sexys.

El placer llegó.

 **S.** Quinnie, mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Estuvo maravilloso.  
 **S.** Jejeej sí.  
 **Q.** Espero que Terry no se dé cuenta de lo que pasó en su oficina.  
 **S.** Jajajaja creo que debemos de limpiar el escritorio por si las dudas.  
Q. Jajaja.

Más tarde.

 **Su.** La pasaste muy bien, verdad?  
 **T.** Jajaja.  
 **Q.** Escucharon? (muy roja)  
 **T.** Lo sabía!  
 **Su**. Demonios, aquí tienes.

Sugar le dio un billete a Tina.

 **T.** Te lo dije.  
 **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **T.** Le aposté 5 dólares a Sugar a que estabas teniendo relaciones con tu esposa y tú misma te descubriste.  
 **Su**. Así es.  
 **Q.** Muy simpáticas, bueno pero no se escuchó o sí?  
 **T.** No te preocupes, nosotras no escuchamos nada, pero no sé si alguien más las haya hecho.  
 **Q.** Dios...  
 **Su.** Estuvo rico?  
 **T.** Sugar!  
 **Su**. Es una pregunta.  
 **Q.** Sí, muy rico, Santana es muy buena para el sexo.  
 **Su.** Wooow, y está bien dotada?  
 **Q.** Demasiado.  
 **Su**. Wooow.  
 **T.** Vaya... y con qué te estás cuidando?  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **T.** Llevas control de natalidad?  
 **Q.** Yo?  
 **Su**. No?  
 **T.** Ah ya entiendo, Santana es quien se cuida.  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **Su.** No se están cuidando?  
 **Q.** No, lo he olvidado.  
 **T**. Quieres un hijo de ella?  
 **Q**. Pues no, las primeras veces ella se ponía condón pero últimamente no lo ha usado.  
 **Su.** Se viene dentro de ti?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Su**. Entonces ya estás embarazada, dalo por hecho.  
 **Q.** No, no... no! (nerviosa)  
 **T.** Bueno creo que si van a seguir acostándose, deberías de hablar con ella con respecto a eso.  
 **Q.** Sí, lo haré, no quiero embarazarme y menos en estos momentos.  
 **Su**. Pues ya no tengas tanto sexo con ella.  
 **Q.** Es imposible no hacerlo:  
 **T.** Wooow.

En la oficina de Santana...

 **S.** En serio Gaby?  
 **G.** Sí.  
 **S.** Qué bueno que todo salió bien para la señora Coco, le avisaré a Marley que su cachorro ya nació.  
 **G.** Te quedarás con la cachorra?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **G.** Bueno, te veo más tarde.  
 **S.** Claro Gaby, oye podrías prepárame esa deliciosa ensalada para la cena?  
 **G.** Cuenta con ello.

Minutos después.

 **Ma**. Qué emoción! Ya quiero a mi bebé.  
 **S.** Jajaja.  
 **Ma**. Pero hasta mañana iré a conocerlo, tengo que llevar a Jake al aeropuerto, en unas horas. **  
** **S.** Y ahora a dónde va?  
 **Ma.** A unos premios a Londres, bailará en el evento para la presentación de... ay, ya ni sé para quién está trabajando ahorita.  
 **S.** Uy.  
 **Ma**. En fin, tendré que postergar la visita a mi pequeñito.

Más tarde el hermano menor de la rubia llegó al hotel.

 **Q.** Te extraño mucho. (abrazándolo)  
 **My**. De verdad?  
 **Q.** Sí, por qué no me crees?  
 **My**. Es que tú no eres muy cariñosa que digamos...  
 **Q.** Lo sé, pero siento que en estos momentos necesito mucho de ustedes, mi familia, sabes? Hoy vino papá al hotel y no quiso verme, crees que algún día me perdone?  
 **My.** Sí, siempre y cuando decidas regresar a la universidad.  
 **Q.** Pero no me gusta. (puchero)  
 **My.** Pues no tienes de otra.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **My**. Aquí tienes el dinero.  
 **Q.** Gracias hermano, pensé que sería menos pero esto me ayudará para ahorrar algo y estar lista cuando Santana me corra definitivamente de la casa. **  
** **My**. Entre más rápido le firmes el divorcio será mejor.  
 **Q.** Lo sé.

El día laboral se acabó, así que tanto Santana como Quinn fueron a casa.

 **S.** Hola Gaby. **  
** **G.** Hola, cómo te fue?  
 **S.** De maravilla, estoy cumpliendo los sueños de Norah y eso me llena de satisfacción.  
 **G.** Y los tuyos?  
 **S.** En este momento son los mismos.  
 **G.** Segura?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **Q.** Hola a las dos.  
 **G.** Quinn, qué bueno que llegaste, cómo estuvo tu día?  
 **Q.** Muy bueno.  
 **G.** Perfecto, les serviré la cena.  
 **Q.** Iré a dejar mis cosas a la habitación.  
 **S.** Yo también.

En el segundo piso, justo antes de que la rubia entrara a su habitación, la latina la tomó por la cintura desde atrás.

 **S**. Quiero estar contigo. (besándole el cuello) **  
** **Q**. Está bien, además necesitamos hablar.  
 **S.** Ok. **  
** **Q**. Te veo al rato.  
 **S.** No tardes. (besándola)  
 **Q**. No. (sonriendo)

Las chicas estaban cenando.

 **G.** Aún están muy pequeños pero son hermosos.  
 **S.** En un rato más vamos a verlos?  
 **Q**. Claro. **  
** **G**. Ya le avisaste a Marley?  
 **S.** Si, mañana vendrá a ver a su cachorro.  
 **G.** Ya tiene nombre?  
 **S.** No, pero yo ya le tengo uno a la cachorra, será miss Lola.  
 **G.** Ay Santana, jajajaja.  
 **S.** Está decido.  
 **Q.** Es original.  
 **S.** Verdad que sí?  
 **Q.** Jejejeje.

Minutos después en el sofá de la sala, había una candente sesión de besos.

 **Q.** Pensé que... iríamos mmm, a ver a los bebés.  
 **S.** Está más divertido aquí.  
 **Q**. Anda vamos.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.

Santana le dio un beso más a la rubia y luego salieron a ver a los recién nacidos.

 **Q**. Awww.  
 **S.** Que feos son. **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Es verdad, parecen ratones. (mueca) **  
** **Q**. Si sigues diciendo eso, la señora Coco se va a molestar.  
 **S.** Perdón.  
 **Q**. Me encantaría sostener uno.  
 **S.** No creo que sea buena idea.  
 **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Bueno, vamos a tu habitación?  
 **Q**. Ok...

Más tarde.

 **S.** Sabes tan rico...

Santana le practicaba sexo oral a Quinn.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tu lengua es tan suave...  
 **S.** Voltéate.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Quinn se colocó boca abajo y entonces la latina comenzó un camino de besos húmedos desde su trasero hasta la espalda, llegando hasta el cuello de la rubia.

 **S.** Te gusta?  
 **Q.** Mucho.  
 **S.** Separa las piernas un poco.  
 **Q**. Claro...

Santana se colocó encima de Quinn y comenzó a penetrarla desde esa posición.

 **S.** Sí... **  
** **Q**. Dios!  
 **S.** Te sientes tan bien, no creo aguantar mucho y... **  
** **Q**. Santana, te has estado viniendo dentro de mí todo este tiempo. **  
** **S.** Te molesta? **  
** **Q**. No pero, no estoy en control de natalidad.  
 **S.** Qué?! **  
** **Q**. Lo que escuchaste.  
 **S.** Pensé que tomabas anticonceptivos. **  
** **Q**. No, ni siquiera tengo dinero para comprarlos.  
 **S.** Cómo se te ocurre? Me lo hubieras dicho antes.

Santana se separó de Quinn y ésta se volteó para mirar a la latina.

 **Q.** Comenzaste a usar condón y de pronto ya no lo usabas y...  
 **S.** Lo dejé de usar porque me lo permitiste. **  
** **Q.** Pues sí pero...  
 **S.** Maldita sea, lo que menos quiero es tener hijos contigo!

Quinn abrió enormemente la boca.  
 **  
** **S.** Es que... **  
** **Q**. Lárgate!  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Lárgate de mi habitación, ahora!  
 **S.** Aún no terminamos. **  
** **Q**. Fuera de aquí!  
 **S.** Quinn... **  
** **Q**. Dije fuera!

La rubia sacó a empujones a la latina de la habitación.

 **S.** Hey, mi ropa... demonios y yo con esta enorme erección... diablos!

En la habitación.  
 **  
** **Q**. Estúpida, soy una... maldita Santana, te odio.

La morena siguió tocando a la puerta de Quinn hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida.

Al día siguiente.  
 **  
** **Q**. Y si Sugar tiene razón y ya estoy embarazada? Con un demonio, voy a tener que usar el dinero que acabo de ganar. (puchero)

En el comedor se encontraba Santana bastante preocupada.  
 **  
** **G**. Qué te pasa?  
 **S.** Nada.  
 **G.** Santana, te conozco muy bien, algo te pasa.  
 **S.** En serio nada.  
 **Q.** Buenos días Gaby.  
 **G.** Hola Quinn, te sirvo el desayuno?  
 **Q.** No gracias, ya me voy, necesito ir a hacerme unos análisis para que ciertas personas estén tranquilas, nos vemos en la noche.  
 **G.** Ok. (frunciendo el ceño)

Quinn salió de la casa.

 **G.** Qué quiso decir? **  
** **S**. No lo sé.  
 **G**. Santana...  
 **S.** Anoche la cagué con ella...

Luego de platicarle todo.  
 **  
** **G**. Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?  
 **S.** Es la verdad, no quiero tener hijos con ella porque nos vamos a divorciar muy pronto y sería horrible para ese bebé el que sus madres se odiaran.  
 **G.** Entonces por qué no tomaste tus precauciones?  
 **S.** Ya te lo dije, pensé que ella se cuidaba.  
 **G.** Pero no solo es su responsabilidad, también la tuya!  
 **S.** Lo sé y me siento muy mal por eso, tengo que disculparme, verdad?  
 **G.** Así es.  
 **S.** Mmmm.

En un centro médico.

 **Q.** Gracias por acompañarme.  
 **T.** No te preocupes, soy tu amiga.  
 **Q.** Anoche reafirmé algo, la sigo odiando.  
 **T.** Solo estás enojada.  
 **Q.** No, en serio la detesto.  
 **X.** Señorita aquí están sus resultados.  
 **Q.** Gracias, ay Dios mío, tengo miedo.  
 **T.** Abre el sobre.  
 **Q.** Ok... gracias al cielo, negativo, es negativo. (sonriendo)  
 **T**. Lo ves?  
 **Q**. Aun así tengo que comprarme una de esas pastillas, por lo de ayer.  
 **T.** Ok, vamos.

Más tarde al llegar al hotel, Quinn se dirigió a la oficina de su esposa.

 **Q.** Necesito hablar con Santana.  
 **C**. La voy a anunciar.

Clara tomó el teléfono y le avisó a Santana.

 **C.** Puede pasar.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

En la oficina.

 **S.** Hola. (sonriendo)  
 **Q.** Aquí tienes.  
 **S**. Qué es esto?  
 **Q**. La prueba de que no tendrás un hijo conmigo, puedes verifícalo yendo a preguntar al lugar donde me hice los análisis y sobornar a alguien, ah y también me tomé una pastilla de emergencia para que estés más tranquila, eso era todos, adiós.

Quinn salió de la oficina.

 **S.** Negativo...

Santana salió de la oficina.

 **S.** Clara, necesito que me consigas unos chocolates, los más caros y una tarjeta de disculpa, esto es ultra secreto, nadie se tiene que enterar.  
 **C.** Está bien.  
 **S.** Me avisas cuando los tengas.  
 **C.** A nombre del hotel?  
 **S.** No, aquí tienes dinero.

Un rato después, mientras la rubia y sus amigas tomaban el lunch.

 **Su**. No lo deberías de tomar tan personal, tal vez se asustó y por eso te habló así. **  
** **Q** No, ella me odia y yo soy una imbécil que no me di cuenta que sólo me estaba usando para satisfacerse, al menos ahora no me estoy gastando su dinero ni mucho menos, para que no piense que sólo me acuesto con ella por interés.  
 **T**. Creo que ustedes están locas, te la pasas diciendo que te odia y que tú la odias, pero la verdad es que te gusta mucho así como tú a ella, pero su maldito orgullo es más fuerte por eso no lo admiten. **  
** **Q**. No, a mí no me gusta Santana, ok, acepto que me gusta tener sexo con ella pero lo hago porque estoy muy sola, y el estar con ella me relaja pero eso no quiere decir que deseé un futuro a su lado, yo tampoco quiero hijos de una mujer como ésa...  
 **Su.** Quinn!  
 **Q.** Ni siquiera es de buena clase ni buena familia, sólo se convirtió en multimillonaria porque una moribunda que le tuvo lástima la heredó, pero si no fuera así sería una perdedora más del montón.  
 **Su**. Quinn! (pálida)  
 **Q.** Qué?

La rubia volteó y vio a Santana parada detrás de ella con la caja de chocolates.

 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Es bueno saber lo que piensas de mí.

La latina dejó los chocolates sobre la mesa, se dio media vuelta y se alejó no sin antes echar a la basura la tarjeta que le llevaba a la rubia.

 **Q.** Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí?  
 **Su**. Lo intenté, pero tú no dejabas de decir cosas feas sobre ella. **  
** **T**. La vi muy enojada.  
 **Q**. Ay no, me va empezar a tratar mal otra vez, maldita, maldita sea. (puchero)  
 **Su**. Voy a abrir los chocolates, del susto siento que me bajó la glucosa, necesito azúcar en mi sistema.  
 **T.** Sugar, se los trajeron a Quinn. **  
** **Su**. Pero me das, verdad?  
 **Q.** Claro. (mueca)  
T **.** Algo tiró tu esposa en el cesto de la basura, iré a investigar.

La asiática trajo consigo la tarjeta.

 **T.** Es una tarjeta.  
 **Su**. Léela, mmm estos chocolates están deliciosos, mmmm.  
 **T.** Y son carísimos.  
Q **.** Veamos... "Siento mucho mi comportamiento, mi intención no fue ofenderte, solo deseo convivir en paz contigo"  
 **Su.** Al menos reconoció su error. **  
** **Q**. Ya no importa.  
 **Su**. Tomaré otro chocolate, sigo asustada. **  
** **T**. Ay Sugar. **  
** **Q**. Toma uno también, Tina.  
 **T.** Ok, quieres?  
 **Q.** No, no tengo ganas de nada.

Mientras tanto, de camino a su oficina...

 **S.** Maldita desgraciada, la única perdedora es ella, tal vez provenga de una familia pudiente pero está podrida por dentro, perra!

Santana estaba que echaba humo.

 **C.** Jefa, te está esperando Marley en la oficina.  
 **S.** Gracias, Clara.

Ya ahí.

 **Ma**. Hey...  
 **S**. Qué pasa?  
 **Ma.** Está hecho, terminamos por fin el contrato con los inútiles de sistemas.  
 **S.** Gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ti.  
 **Ma.** Me comuniqué a la oficina de la nueva empresa, mañana Jesse tiene una junta con ellos para platicar sobre nuestro posible negocio juntos. **  
** **S**. Correcto, sé que Jesse le sacará provecho a eso.  
 **Ma**. Quieres ir con él?  
 **S.** No, tengo mucho trabajo aquí, es mejor conocer a nuestra nueva proveedora de sistemas cuando firmemos el contrato.  
 **Ma.** Perfecto.  
 **S.** No olvides que hoy vienes conmigo a casa.  
 **Ma**. Claro que no.

Al término de la jornada laboral.

 **Q**. Tengo miedo de ir a casa.  
 **T.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** Y si Santana ya echó mis cosas a la calle?  
 **T.** La crees capaz?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **T.** Mira no des por hecho algo que aún no sabes si se dé.  
 **Q.** Pues si me corre entonces le llamaré a su madre y se las verá negras.  
 **T.** Ay Quinn.

Al llegar a la casa, la rubia notó que el auto de la morena ya estaba ahí y uno más que desconocía.

 **Q.** Hola Gaby.  
 **G.** Qué tal, Quinn.  
 **Q.** Y Santana?  
 **G.** Está con Marley viendo a los cachorros. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh, voy con ellas.  
 **G**. Ok.

Mientras tanto en el hogar de los cachorros...

 **Ma.** Mi bebé es perfecto, ya estoy profundamente enamorada de él.  
 **S.** Jajajaja.  
 **Ma**. La verdad es que me hará mucha compañía, a veces me siento tan sola.  
 **S.** No entiendo por qué sigues en una relación así, Jake no te cuida, en serio no te merece.  
 **Ma**. A veces ni yo sé por qué sigo con él, tal vez solo sea la costumbre.  
 **S.** Puede ser, aunque eso hubiese sido diferente si no hubieras regresado con él, luego de…  
 **Ma**. Fue lo correcto.  
 **S.** Quién sabe.  
 **Ma**. Lo hecho, hecho está.  
 **S.** Pues sí, pero alguien como tú no merece sentirse tan sola estando en una relación sentimental… eres la chica perfecta, cualquiera quisiera tenerte a su lado.

Santana acarició la mejilla de la chica.  
 **  
Q**. _Y eso?_ (pensando y frunciendo el ceño) Hola.  
 **Ma**. Quinn… hola, mira, la señora Coco me permitió cargar a nuestro bebé.  
 **Q.** Ya veo.

Quinn se acercó a la perrita y de inmediato ésta le ladró.

 **Q.** Ay, sigo sin caerle bien. **  
Ma.** Qué raro.  
 **S**. Es obvio que entre perras no se lleven, jajajaja.

Quinn apretó la mandíbula y salió de ahí.

 **Ma**. Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte.  
 **S.** No me importa, además es la verdad.  
 **Ma**. Cuándo cambiarás tu actitud hacia con ella?  
 **S.** El día que me firme el divorcio.

Mientras tanto la rubia tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, lo cual le extrañó.

 **Q**. No voy a llorar, fue un comentario estúpido de alguien estúpido y nada más.

Intentó llamarle a Rachel para desahogarse pero no tuvo éxito.  
 **  
Q**. Tal vez ya esté dormida, allá es más tarde…

Mientras tanto en el comedor.

 **Ma**. No vamos a esperar a Quinn para cenar?  
 **G.** Quieres que le llame?  
 **S.** No, si tiene hambre va a bajar y si no, es su problema.  
 **Ma.** Ojalá nunca te arrepientas de la manera en que la tratas.  
 **S.** Sabes de lo que me arrepiento? De haberme emborrachado tanto al grado de casarme con esa bruja y también me arrepiento de no haber ido de inmediato tras la rubia de San Diego. **  
Ma**. Son cosas que ya no puedes remediar.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, pronto me divorciaré y he decidido buscar a mi rubia por todo el mundo hasta dar con ella.  
 **Ma**. Suerte con eso.  
 **S.** La tendré, ya lo verás.

A la mañana siguiente…

 **Q.** Demonios, no me alcanza para comprar un desayuno, tendré que verle la cara a esa desgraciada, ni modo.

Quinn salió a la cocina.

 **Q.** Buenos días.  
 **G.** Hola, te sirvo?  
 **Q.** Sí por favor.  
 **S.** Buenos días... bueno, creo que no tanto.  
 **Q.** Vete al diablo.  
 **S.** Quien debería de irse eres tú.  
 **Q.** Pues no lo haré hasta que te pague, ya te lo dije, si tanto te urge deshacerte de mí entonces condóname toda la deuda.  
 **S.** Eso jamás, me pagarás hasta el último centavo. **  
Q**. Perfecto, entonces acostúmbrate a mi presencia. **  
G**. Niñas, ya basta!  
 **S**. Me largo, si desayuno me va a caer mal, nos vemos luego, Gaby.  
 **G.** Cuídate.

Santana salió.

 **G.** Las cosas nuevamente están mal.  
 **Q.** Necesito alguna actividad extra para terminar de pagarle lo antes posible, ya no aguanto estar aquí.

Más tarde.

 **T.** Puedes venir a vivir a mi casa si así lo quieres, tu ayuda con la renta nos caería muy bien a Artie y a mí.  
 **Q**. Ese es el problema, que apenas si me alcanza para la gasolina, en serio no me queda nada de dinero, de lo contrario, rápido me mudaría contigo, tal vez consiga trabajo de prostituta o algo así.  
 **T.** No lo digas ni de broma.  
 **Q.** Estoy muy desesperada.  
 **Su**. Sácale dinero a tu suegra.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Su.** Ella quiere que tu relación con su hija prospere, platícale que no te da nada de dinero y verás que ella rápido te lo da.  
 **T**. No Sugar, cómo se te ocurre aconsejarle eso?  
 **Su**. Es solo para que tenga dinero extra.  
 **Q.** Es buena idea siempre y cuando Santana no se entere porque si lo hace hasta ese dinero me cobraría.  
 **T.** Entonces es pésima idea.  
 **Q.** Odio mi vida.

Horas después en la oficina de Santana.

 **J**. Está hecho, en cuanto nuestros abogados se pongan de acuerdo, firmamos el contrato, en serio que este negocio nos dejará muchos beneficios a las dos partes.

 **S**. Excelente, eres un magnífico negociador.  
 **J.** Gracias por tu confianza.  
 **S.** Ojalá no se demore mucho esa firma.  
 **J.** Despreocúpate que se va a agilizar, nuestra socia tiene un viaje a Corea y desea firmar el contrato antes de irse.  
 **S**. Entonces es muy joven?  
 **J.** Sí, casi de nuestra edad y es ufff, guapísima, creo que la invitaré a cenar.  
 **S.** Jajajaja no pierdes el tiempo, por cierto, cómo se llama?  
 **J.** Brittany Susan Pierce.  
 **S.** Ohhh, pues no, no me suena para nada su nombre.  
 **J.** Por cierto, tiene un excelente cuerpo.  
 **S.** Hombre tenías que ser… (rodando los ojos)

Esa noche la rubia no llegó temprano, no quería ver a Santana, así que decidió esperar afuera en su coche hasta que se llegara la hora en que la latina fuera a dormir.

Pero cuando por fin entró a su casa, se dio cuenta que su esposa aún se encontraba en la sala de estar muy atenta en su computadora.

 **Q**. Demonios…  
 **S.** Buenas madrugadas, no me digas que vienes de ver al boca de trucha?  
 **Q**. Qué comes que adivinas? Lo vi y nos reconciliamos…  
 **S.** Felicidades. **  
Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** De verdad te reconciliaste con él? **  
Q**. No Santana, no lo he visto desde aquella vez, estoy harta de que siempre lo menciones. **  
S.** Entonces dónde estabas?  
 **Q**. Por ahí, acaso te importa?  
 **S.** Claro que no.

La latina siguió viendo su laptop, entonces la rubia se sentó a un lado de ella.

 **Q.** Ves porno?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q.** Pero estás viendo chicas…  
 **S.** Corrección, estoy buscando a una chica, mi rubia la de San Diego.  
 **Q.** Ah sí?

Quinn cerró la laptop.

 **S.** Qué te pasa? (abriéndola)

 **Q.** Que vas a tener que posponer esa búsqueda hasta que nos divorciemos. (cerrándola)  
 **S.** No me digas. (abriéndola) **  
Q**. Sí, a mí no me vas a humillar así. (cerrándola)  
 **S.** Tú hablando de humillar? (abriéndola)  
 **Q**. Mira Santana, por las buenas te digo que dejes de hacer eso o tu madre se va a enterar! (cerrándola otra vez)  
 **S.** Ni se te ocurra. **  
Q**. A ti es a quien no se le debe de ocurrir, te guste o no eres mi esposa y hasta que no te dé el divorcio olvídate de buscar a esa tipa o tu madre recibirá el peor disgusto de su vida!

Quinn se paró y se dirigió a su habitación, pero la latina la persiguió y la interceptó.

 **S.** Quinn no me busques porque me vas a encontrar y no te va a gustar mi lado malo.  
 **Q**. Ese lo conozco desde hace mucho.  
 **S.** No tienes una puta idea.  
 **Q**. Pues ya te lo dije, juega con fuego y te vas a quemar!  
 **S.** Eres una…

Santana tomó a Quinn de los hombros y la azotó levemente contra la pared.

 **Q**. Qué te pasa?  
 **S.** Voy a darte una lección. **  
Q**. Me vas a pegar?  
 **S.** Ganas no me faltan.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración una de la otra.

 **S.** Te odio. **  
Q**. Y yo a ti.

De pronto Santana besó salvajemente a la rubia quien le correspondió de inmediato.

Dicho beso continuó hasta que…

 **S.** Aaauch! Qué te pasa? Me mordiste, estoy sangrando! **  
Q**. Es para que no olvides la conversación de esta noche, eres MI ESPOSA y de nadie más.

La rubia se fue corriendo hasta su habitación.  
 **  
S.** Qué le pasa a esta loca?

Al día siguiente…

 **S.** Hija de puta… me jodió el labio, maldita sea, no puedo presentarme así al trabajo…

Santana llamó a su secretaria para que les avisara a los chicos que no iría a trabajar, luego bajó a desayunar.

 **G.** Ay dios mío, Santana qué te pasó?  
 **S.** Me caí de la cama mientras dormía y me pegué en el mueble que está al lado.  
 **G**. Te daré algo de hielo. **  
Q**. No creí que… lo siento.  
 **S.** Me las vas a pagar.  
 **Q**. San…  
 **G.** Aquí tienes, póntelo un rato.  
 **S.** Gracias, desayunaré más tarde, no iré a trabajar, voy a recostarme.

Santana se fue.

 **G.** Creo que debería llamarle al doctor.  
 **Q.** Deja le pregunto primero.  
 **G.** Está bien.

Quinn fue a la habitación de Santana y entró.

 **S.** Lárgate. **  
Q**. No fue mi intención, te lo juro.  
 **S.** Tienes la mordida de hiena.  
 **Q**. Oye!  
 **S.** Vete. **  
Q**. Recuéstate… déjame ser tu enfermera.  
 **S.** Qué? (pasando saliva)

Santana se acostó, entonces la rubia se sentó a un lado de la chica, tomó la bolsa con hielo y la sostuvo un poco sobre el labio de ésta

 **Q**. Perdóname, sí?

Quinn le dio un casto beso a Santana.

 **S.** No te comprendo.  
 **Q**. Ni yo a ti, pero lo único que quiero en este momento es hacerte sentir bien, seré la mejor enfermera del mundo. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **S.** No es necesario.  
 **Q**. Yo creo que sí. (besándola otra vez)  
 **S.** Quinn… **  
Q**. Shhh.

Quinn se colocó a horcajadas sobre la morena y siguió sosteniendo la bolsa con hielo sobre el labio de su esposa.  
 **  
Q**. Entonces me dejas ser tu enfermera?  
 **S.** O-ok… le llamaré a Terry para decirle que no irás a trabajar. **  
Q**. Muy bien.

Y eso hizo la latina.

 **S.** Listo. **  
Q**. Perfecto… pobrecita de ti. (besándole el labio otra vez) Te duele mucho?  
 **S.** Algo… **  
Q**. Con esto, ya no te dolerá, te lo prometo…

Quinn se estiró para sacar algo del cajón de Santana.  
 **  
Q**. Me dejas ponértelo?  
 **S.** Ay dios… (boca abierta)  
 **Q**. Sí?  
 **S.** Sí.

Quinn comenzó a bajar el short de Santana.  
 **  
Q**. Estás lista.  
 **S.** Contigo es imposible no estarlo.

Quinn sacó el preservativo de su empaque.

 **Q**. Mi intención no fue hacerte daño, solo quise…  
 **S.** Marcar tu territorio…  
 **Q.** Eso creo…  
 **S.** Ponlo ya y luego…  
 **Q.** Shhh, todo a su tiempo. (besándola)  
 **S.** Mmmm.

 _Continuará…_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Poco a poco se llegará a donde ustedes quieren, tranquilos no se me desesperen.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de las chicas?**_

 _ **No olviden sus comentarios, me fascina leerlos.**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores.**_


	14. Matrimonio

**_Ya volví con una nueva actualización._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14. Matrimonio.** **  
**  
 **Q.** Te gusta lo que hago?

La rubia masturbaba a la latina.

 **S.** Sí pero creí que me pondrías el condón. **  
** **Q**. Ya te dije que todo a su tiempo.

Quinn besó la punta del pene de la chica.  
 **  
** **Q**. Entonces te pones así de dura por mí?  
 **S.** Sí, es inevitable... **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje, me gusta.

Quinn llevó el miembro a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo.

 **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Es difícil que entre todo.  
 **S**. Sigue, no pares.

La rubia continuó chupando y masajeando el pene de Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Espera.  
 **S.** Noooo.

Quinn se paró y comenzó a sacarse la ropa interior.  
 **  
** **Q**. Creo que estoy algo mojada, no te parece?

La rubia se subió el vestido y colocó una de sus piernas sobre la cama para mostrarle su centro a la latina.

 **S.** Ay Dios...  
 **Q**. Toca y dime.

Santana llevó su mano hasta la vagina de Quinn y pasó dos de sus dedos sobre la raja.

 **S.** Estás listísima. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje.

Entonces Quinn decidió desnudarse por completo, al ver eso, Santana hizo lo mismo.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi cuerpo?  
 **S.** Todo, absolutamente todo.

Quinn tomó nuevamente el preservativo y fue colocándolo sobre el falo erecto de su esposa.

 **Q.** Espero hacerlo bien.  
 **S.** Sí, vas bien. **  
** **Q**. Listo...  
 **S.** Anda, súbete. **  
** **Q**. Estás desesperada?  
 **S.** Quinn, no juegues así. **  
** **Q**. No nena, no juego contigo, ya te dije, te voy a mimar.

Quinn le dio un gran beso a su esposa, luego se colocó a horcajadas sobre la chica, tomó el pene de ésta y lo llevó hacia su centro.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmmm, está enorme.  
 **S.** Quinn... (cerrando los ojos)

Los movimientos de cadera de la rubia eran lentos y Santana disfrutaba verla haciendo eso.

 **S.** Eres una belleza. (acariciándole los senos) **  
** **Q**. Tú también, nena.

Poco a poco los movimientos fueron tomando un ritmo más rápido.

 **S.** Sí!

Santana se incorporó para abrazar a Quinn y besarla apasionadamente.

 **S.** Auch! **  
** **Q**. Cuidado con tu labio, San.  
 **S.** Eres la mejor enfermera...

El sexo continuó hasta que ambas chicas quedaron satisfechas.

 **S.** Es el mejor sexo matutino que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. **  
** **Q**. Tienes hambre?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Ok, voy a traerte tu desayuno.

Quinn se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el closet de su esposa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Me prestas una bata?  
 **S.** Claro.

La rubia se la colocó y salió de la habitación.

 **S.** Está buenísima.

En la cocina.

 **Q**. Qué bueno que aún estás aquí Gaby, un favor, puedes calentar el desayuno de Santana, se lo voy a llevar a su habitación. **  
** **G**. Claro... que tú no estabas vestida? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q**. Emm, sí. **  
** **G**. Y por qué ahora solo traes una bata?  
 **Q**. Pues... **  
** **G**. Ay niñas, ustedes están completamente locas. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje. (sonrojada)

Quinn regresó con la charola con el desayuno a la habitación de la latina.  
 **  
** **Q**. Listo.  
 **S.** Gracias. **  
** **Q**. Te voy a alimentar, eres mi paciente favorita.  
 **S.** Jajajaa. **  
** **Q**. Abre la boca...  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Eso!  
 **S.** Dame un beso.  
 **Q**. Solo uno?  
 **S.** Muchos. **  
** **Q**. Lo haré pero primero termina de desayunar.  
 **S.** Ok.

Una vez que la latina terminó su desayuno y luego de otra ronda de sexo...

 **S.** Ufff. **  
** **Q**. Estuvo rico.  
 **S.** Mucho...  
 **Q**. Santana, sé perfectamente que me odias pero de verdad no quiero que esta relación o lo que sea que tengamos se convierta en una con violencia, perdóname por morderte, es solo que me dio mucho coraje el que estuvieras buscando a esa vieja.  
 **S.** Jamás me atrevería a ponerte una mano encima, lamento el haberte aventado pero a veces o casi siempre me sacas de quicio. **  
** **Q**. Y tú a mí...  
 **S.** Mmmm...  
 **Q**. Ya falta menos para terminar de pagarte y para firmarte el divorcio, pero necesito que me prometas algo.  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Q**. Que mientras estemos aún casadas no busques a esa mujer, no quiero ser una cornuda.  
 **S.** Mira con qué facilidad lo dices, no quieres que te haga algo que tú me hiciste a mí. **  
** **Q**. Pero es que no te engañé de la manera que todos creen, apenas si compartimos un par de besos.  
 **S.** Sí claro. **  
** **Q**. Por qué no me crees?  
 **S.** Porque... pues porque no. **  
** **Q**. Ok, piensa lo que quieras, yo tengo mi conciencia tranquila, no me acosté con él, es más ni siquiera nos tocamos, y volví con él porque estaba furiosa, tú y mi papá me obligaron a estar 90 días contigo y eso fue contra mi voluntad.  
 **S.** Pero bien que aprovechaste los días que estuvimos juntas, tanto así que casi me dejas en la ruina. **  
** **Q**. No exageres, además ya te lo estoy pagando.  
 **S.** Pero pisoteaste mi dignidad. **  
** **Q**. Ya te pedí perdón!  
 **S.** Ay Quinn.  
 **Q.** Ya te dije que si continuas con tu búsqueda, tu madre sabrá del tema.  
 **S.** Y dale con lo mismo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

 **Q.** Ya te sientes mejor?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Ok, voy a ducharme para ir a trabajar.  
 **S.** Avisé que no irías.  
 **Q**. No importa, es mejor que vaya, así te pago más rápido, te deshaces de mí y podrás ser feliz con tu rubia.

Quinn se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

 **S.** No te vayas.  
 **Q**. Tengo obligaciones.

La rubia se dirigió a la salida pero la latina la tomó por la cintura.

 **S.** No, eres mi mujer y quiero que te quedes conmigo este día.  
 **Q**. San... Suéltame.  
 **S.** No, quédate aquí... está bien, no la buscaré hasta que nos separemos definitivamente. **  
** **Q**. De verdad?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Me crees que no me acosté con Sam?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Vamos a la cama. **  
** **Q**. Quieres que te siga cuidando?  
 **S.** Totalmente.

Y el sexo caliente siguió.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** Deliciosa, más que deliciosa.

Santana estaba detrás de Quinn penetrándola mientras la rubia estaba en cuatro.

 **Q**. Lo haces tan rico, mmmm.  
 **S.** Tú lo provocas.

Unos minutos más y nuevamente cayeron en un gran orgasmo.  
 **  
** **Q**. Creo que mmm, el haber estado con tantas chicas te dio esta experiencia, coges delicioso.  
 **S.** En serio que tú provocas este deseo y pasión que siento por ti. **  
** **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Es algo que hasta la fecha no comprendo. **  
** **Q**. Me odias y me deseas al mismo tiempo?  
 **S.** Algo así. **  
** **Q**. Entonces soy mejor que todas ellas?  
 **S.** No entiendo. **  
** **Q**. Que todas las chicas con las que te has acostado.  
 **S.** Ah, eso... Sabes? La verdad es que no he estado con tantas chicas como te imaginas. **  
** **Q**. Pero tú dijiste...  
 **S.** Sí, yo lo dije pero te mentí, no tengo tanta experiencia porque... pues solo he estado con 3 chicas.  
 **Q**. Qué? Claro que no, no te la creo.  
 **S.** Es verdad, estuve con Kitty, otra chica y tú.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Que sí.  
 **Q**. Vaya... y quién fue la otra chica?  
 **S.** Alguien que fue muy importante pero yo para ella no y... preferiría no hablar de eso. **  
** **Q**. Está bien, entonces yo soy la tercera, eh?  
 **S.** Jejejeje. sí.  
 **Q.** Interesante.  
 **S**. Quinn... lamento la manera en que te hablé cuando me enteré que no te estabas cuidando, no quise ofenderte con mis palabras, es solo que no sería correcto que tuviéramos un hijo en estas instancias cuando sabemos perfectamente que nos vamos a divorciar.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, está olvidado, también quiero que me disculpes por haber dicho lo que dije en el comedor con las chicas.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Quinn comenzó a besar el cuello de la latina.

 **Q**. Quiero hacerlo otra vez...  
 **S.** Mmm este día me vas a dejar sin una gota de... **  
** **Q**. Shhh, solo disfruta.

Y el sexo siguió hasta que las chicas quedaron exhaustas.

Despertaron ya en la noche, tomaron una ducha y salieron de la habitación a cenar algo.

 **Q**. Creo que tu labio sigue igual de hinchado.  
 **S.** Es por los besos. **  
** **Q**. Eso creo.  
 **S.** Me pondré un poco de hielo.  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Sabes que eres bellísima así sin maquillaje? **  
** **Q**. Lo crees?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Tú también lo eres, me gustas.  
 **S.** Dices la verdad?  
 **Q**. Claro. (besándola)  
 **S.** Quieres ver una serie antes de dormir?  
 **Q**. Buena idea.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Buenos días Gabrielita.  
 **G.** Amaneciste de buenas?  
 **S.** Hoy es un buen día y mi labio está mucho mejor.  
 **G.** Ayer te lo curaron muy bien, verdad?  
 **S.** Algo hay de eso jejejeje.  
 **Q.** Hola, buenos días.  
 **G.** Hola Quinn.  
 **S.** Hey. (sonriendo)  
 **G.** Aquí tienen su jugo.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** El próximo domingo puedes invitar a tus amigas a la casa. **  
** **Q**. Qué bien, se los diré.  
 **S.** Quieres café?  
 **Q**. No, solo el jugo.

Luego de desayunar, Quinn fue a lavar sus cubiertos.

 **S.** Te veo más tarde, ok?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Que tengas un lindo día.  
 **Q**. Tú también.

Antes de irse, Santana le dio un tierno beso a la rubia.

 **G**. Y eso?  
 **Q**. Qué cosa? **  
** **G**. Vi que te dio un beso.  
 **Q**. Sí... **  
** **G**. Están juntas otra vez?  
 **Q**. No... no lo sé, realmente no sé si alguna vez ya lo hayamos estado.  
 **G**. Dime una cosa, te gustaría quedarte con ella para siempre?  
 **Q**. No, ella no es para mí. **  
** **G**. Por qué lo dices? **  
** **Q**. Ella no quiere a alguien tan superficial como yo. **  
** **G**. Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Gaby, además de Kitty, le has conocido a Santana otra novia?  
 **G**. No, ella ha sido la única y luego tú.  
 **Q**. Ohhh... _Entonces quién será la otra?_ (pensando)  
 **G**. Por qué?  
 **Q**. Pues... me parece ilógico que alguien como ella con esa belleza y personalidad solo haya estado en dos relaciones.  
 **G**. Bueno, lo que pasa es que Santana toda su vida fue muy tímida, cuando sus padres aceptaron la ayuda de Norah para que ella estudiara en colegios muy caros, esa personalidad comenzó a cambiar y ella se volvió algo dura, no le daba cabida a muchas personas en su vida, es por eso que sólo tiene dos amigos a los que más bien considera como hermanos. **  
** **Q**. Me gustaría conocerla más.  
 **G**. Y por qué no lo haces? Siento que a ella le caería muy bien el que tú te acercaras más.  
 **Q**. Lo intentaré, solo espero que no me rechace.

Más tarde en el trabajo.

 **Su**. Por qué ayer no viniste a trabajar?  
 **Q.** Santana se sentía mal y me quedé con ella.  
 **T.** Está enferma?  
 **Q.** No precisamente.  
 **T.** Entonces?  
 **Q.** Antier por la noche discutimos.  
 **Su**. Otra vez?  
 **Q.** Sí y bueno, me molestó mucho ciertas cosas que dijo y mientras nos besábamos la mordí muy fuerte, tan así que le dejé una herida bastante visible en el labio inferior.  
 **T.** Cómo? Discutían pero se besaban al mismo tiempo?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Su**. Que loco.  
 **T.** Y por qué no viniste?  
 **Q.** Porque me quedé con ella asistiéndola, ya sabes, como tipo una enfermera, me sentía muy mal por haber provocado era herida en su labio.  
 **T.** O sea que se acostaron otra vez.  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **Su**. Algo me dice que sus relaciones sexuales han de ser súper placenteras, porque se odian, pero al mismo tiempo se desean, ha de haber mucha pasión en ellas.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje.  
 **T.** Ay Quinn.  
 **Q.** Me gusta mucho Santana, por más que lo niegue es imposible, me gusta la manera en que me hace sentir, no sé, jamás había sentido esto por nadie más.  
 **Su**. En otras palabras, te estás enamorando de ella.  
 **Q.** No, no puedo ni debo.  
 **T.** Por qué no?  
 **Q.** Porque si lo hago yo llevaré la de perder.  
 **Su**. Mmmm?  
 **T.** Mejor vámonos a trabajar.  
 **Q.** Sí, después las prisas me ganan.

En la oficina de la latina...

 **J.** Hey tú, ayer traté de comunicarme contigo pero tenías el celular apagado llamé a tu casa y Gaby me dijo que estabas enferma, qué te pasó?  
 **S.** Esto. (señalando su labio)  
 **J.** Quién te golpeó?  
 **S.** Nadie, yo me caí de la cama y me golpeé con el mueble que está a un lado.  
 **J.** Estabas ebria?  
 **S.** No, más bien somnolienta, pero hoy amanecí mucho mejor y por eso ya vine trabajar.  
 **J.** Qué bueno porque hoy es el gran día.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **J.** El día en que vas a firmar el contrato con la nueva empresa de sistemas, tienes junta en unas horas más.  
 **S.** Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
 **J.** Ya te dije que traté de comunicarme contigo, y no pude hacerlo, al final, se me olvidó dejarte el recado con Gaby. **  
** **S.** Bueno, pero el contrato ya está listo?  
 **J.** Sip, Marley y yo nos encargamos de eso, le mandé una copia a Brittany y me dio el visto bueno, te lo dejo para que lo revises.  
 **S.** Ok.

Jesse salió.

 **S.** Veamos...

Luego de leerlo, quedó convencida de que era un contrato excelente para ambas partes, después revisó otros pendientes y esperó a que la dueña de la empresa llegara para firmar el contrato.

Mientras tanto cierta rubia no dejaba de pensar en alguien.  
 **  
** **Q**. Sería lindo que Santana y yo ya no peleáramos tanto, intentaré llevarme mejor con ella, al menos ya prometió no buscar a esa chica.

La hora de la firma del contrato llegó.

 **Ma**. La sala de juntas está lista.  
 **S.** Ya llegó nuestra futura socia?  
 **Ma**. No, pero no creo que tarde mucho.  
 **S.** Ok, entonces vamos a verificar que todo esté listo.

Ya en la sala y luego de unos minutos…

 **J.** Emm, Santana?  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **J.** Mira él es Rory Flanagan, mano derecha de Brittany Pierce.  
 **S**. Mucho gusto.  
 **Ro**. Igualmente, vengo en representación de Brittany, desafortunadamente ella no se podrá presentar el día de hoy porque está siendo sometida a una intervención quirúrgica de emergencia, hace aproximadamente dos horas comenzó a sentirse muy mal y fue llevada de urgencia al hospital, fue diagnosticada con apendicitis.  
 **S.** Ohhh, que mal.  
 **Ro.** Sí, ella está realmente avergonzada por la situación, pero como toda una profesional mandó una carta de disculpa, estoy yo en su representación para firmar el contrato, tengo un poder legal con el que se puede llevar a cabo la firma de dicho documento.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **Ro**. Espero que no haya problema por eso.  
 **S.** No claro que no, esto me indica que ella es una persona muy seria y sé que fueron causas mayores lo que le impidieron estar aquí, pero no te preocupes, toma asiento, qué te parece si comenzamos con la lectura del contrato?  
 **Ro.** Perfecto.

Finalmente ambas partes firmaron el contrato, brindaron por eso y estuvieron charlando un poco.

 **Ro.** Bueno me retiro, necesito comenzar a la brevedad con instrucciones a los trabajadores que instalarán el nuevo software y aplicaciones para el hotel.  
 **S.** Bien, en cuanto tengan todo listo nos avisan para darles todas las facilidades a sus empleados.  
 **Ro**. Muchas gracias, estamos en contacto.  
 **S.** Sí y le mandas un caluroso saludo a Brittany de nuestra parte.  
 **Ro**. Así será.

Rory salió.

 **J.** Bueno, esto ya está, es una lástima que no hayan podido conocer a la belleza que es dueña de esa empresa.  
 **Ma**. Creí que estabas muy entusiasmado con Rachel, pero ya veo que eres como todos los hombres.  
 **J.** Rachel es parte de mi pasado.  
 **S.** En fin, Marley te encargo de favor que le envíes un gran ramo de flores a Brittany al hospital.  
 **Ma**. Cuenta con eso.  
 **S.** Y creo que ustedes dos y yo tenemos que ir a celebrar este nuevo negocio, qué dicen, vamos con Puck?  
 **J.** Diablos, lo siento, tengo una cita muy importante con una chica que mi padre me presentó, es hija de uno de sus amigos.  
 **Ma**. No puedo, Jake quedó en llamarme en la noche y tengo que esperar dicha llamada.  
 **S.** En qué momento se volvieron tan individualistas? Pensé que éramos los tres mosqueteros, está bien déjenme sola, no se preocupen yo ya sabré cómo celebrar este gran día.  
 **J.** No dramatices, qué te parece si el fin de semana lo celebramos?  
 **S.** Ok, ok. **  
** **Ma**. Cuenten conmigo.

La larga jornada de trabajo terminó, Santana realmente estaba contenta por el nuevo negocio que había logrado, así que decidió finalmente ir sola a tomarse unos tragos al bar de su gran amigo.

Pero en el estacionamiento vio a alguien que caminaba hasta su auto.

 **S.** Ohhh, veamos.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar.

 **S.** Fuera de servicio? Mmmm.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar su objetivo.

 **S.** Hey. **  
** **Q**. San?  
 **S.** Vas tarde a casa.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, hoy 3 habitaciones me retrasaron, estaban hechas un desastre, no puedo creer que en este hotel se hospeden las personas más ricas del mundo y no tengan ni la más mínima idea de lo que es tener clase, parece que viven en un chiquero, estaban asquerosas las habitaciones.  
 **S.** Sí lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, finalmente ellos pagan por el servicio.  
 **Q.** Pues sí.  
 **S.** Te marqué a tu celular pero está fuera de servicio. **  
** **Q**. Ah, sí, no lo he podido pagar, tengo varias semanas sin el servicio porque me lo cortaron.  
 **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Tengo otro número de prepago, no sé si quieras que te lo pase.  
 **S.** Claro, dámelo.

La rubia se lo dio.

 **S.** Bueno, te alcancé para avisarte que iré a tomar unas copas con Puck, hoy firmé un contrato que le dejará muy buenas ganancias al hotel y quiero celebrar.  
 **Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Pero quiero invitar a celebrar a una hermosa chica, deja le marco. **  
** **Q**. Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)

El celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar, extrañada, contestó.

 **Q**. Sí?  
 **S.** Hey, hola, sabes? Te vi cuando te acercabas a tu auto, llevas un hermoso vestido y te ves realmente guapa, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a tomar una copa conmigo, algo tranquilo, prometo regresarte a tu casa temprano, qué dices?  
 **Q.** Jejeje, no sé, tengo que llegar a casa con mi linda esposa, prepararle la cena, atenderla, está un poco enfermita de su labio y pues no quiero dejarla sola.  
 **S.** Anda vamos, si quieres avísale a tu esposa que tardarás un poco en llegar.  
 **Q.** Ok, le avisaré.

Quinn cortó la llamada.

 **Q.** Jajajaj así que me invitas un trago?  
 **S.** Sí, aceptas? (tomándola de la cintura)  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **S**. Me ibas a preparar la cena? **  
** **Q**. Tal vez, pero ya no lo sabrás porque ahora vamos por ese trago.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Q**. Jajajaa.  
 **S.** Eres una traviesa.

Santana le dio un gran beso a su esposa.

 **S.** Vamos en mi auto, aquí deja el tuyo, mañana yo te traigo al trabajo.  
 **Q**. Muy bien.

Finalmente llegaron al bar de Puck.

 **S.** Puckerman.  
 **P.** López... Fabray?  
 **Q.** Sí, hola.  
 **P.** Mmmm, Santana hace tiempo que no venías.  
 **S.** Lo sé, a veces tengo tanto trabajo que no tengo tiempo para nada, pero hace unas horas firmé un contrato extraordinario y vine a celebrarlo en compañía de Quinn. **  
** **P**. Felicidades, lo de siempre? **  
** **S**. Sí por favor. **  
** **P**. Y para ti? **  
** **Q**. Lo mismo que ella.  
 **P**. Muy bien, voy a preparar las bebidas.

Puck se alejó un poco.

 **Q**. Entonces fue un gran contrato?  
 **S.** Sí y más porque está lleno de expectativas muy positivas, espero que con el nuevo sistema que van a colocar en todos los hoteles, les sea mucho más fácil a nuestros clientes el reservar sus habitaciones, ver la disponibilidad de ellas, estar alerta de las ofertas y promociones, y una vez que estén hospedados, se les facilite más el servicio a la habitación.  
 **Q.** Cómo, entonces la tecnología irá reemplazando a tus empleados?  
 **S.** No, simplemente quiero estar a la vanguardia, tú sabes que últimamente las personas comienzan a utilizar más la tecnología en sus vidas, pero también hay personas que no saben absolutamente nada de eso y prefieren seguir digamos a la antigua, el hotel tendrá las dos opciones, no voy a despedir a nadie al menos no por el momento, ya veremos después qué pasa. **  
** **Q**. Si yo fuera la dueña no despediría a nadie, al contrario creo que el tener contacto con otra persona es mucho más cálido para los huéspedes, ya que muchos de ellos no conviven mucho con su familia, el otro día un señor estuvo contándome toda su vida, a pesar de que lo tenía a un lado mientras aseaba la habitación.  
 **S.** Estaba presente?  
 **Q.** Sí, se sentía muy triste y no quiso salir, yo tenía que hacer mi trabajo y él me lo permitió, no sin antes ser para él una especie de paño de lágrimas.  
 **S.** Ohhh. **  
** **Q**. Aunque también me ha tocado cruzarme con personas horribles, el otro día una tipa le estaba gritando muy feo a Tina, quise meterme y darle una bofetada pero Tina me lo impidió, ella no quería poner en peligro mi trabajo ni el de ella, si Terry se enteraba, olvídate.  
 **S.** Cuando pase eso, avísame para hablar con el huésped. **  
** **Q**. Pero siempre estás muy ocupada, además sabemos que el cliente siempre tiene la razón. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S**. No siempre, el hotel tiene suficiente prestigio como para darse el lujo de deshacerse de ciertos clientes conflictivos, así que cuando pase algo así avísame, podremos revisar las cámaras de seguridad y basados en eso, emitiré una decisión.  
 **Q**. Ok. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana tomó el rostro de Quinn y le dio un tierno beso.

 **P.** Aquí tienen sus bebidas.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Las chicas siguieron platicando.

 **S.** Ya les dijiste a tus amigas sobre el domingo?  
 **Q.** No, lo olvidé pero mañana les digo.  
 **S.** Muy bien.  
 **Q.** Vamos a poner otra canción, sí?  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas fueron a la rockola.

 **S.** Ésta te gusta?  
 **Q**. Sí pero la bailas conmigo?  
 **S.** Claro.

Una vez que comenzó a sonar la canción las chicas fueron a la pista a bailar.

 **S.** Qué bien bailas este ritmo. **  
** **Q**. Tomé clases.  
 **S.** Genial.  
 **Sam**. Quinnie?  
 **Q.** Sam?  
 **Sam**. Qué haces con ésta?  
 **S.** Lárgate de aquí, no molestes.  
 **Sam.** Sigues con ella a pesar de todo lo que nos ha hecho?  
 **Q.** Sam, vete no quiero verte.  
 **S.** Sí, ve a hacer tu trabajo.  
 **Q**. Aquí trabaja? **  
** **S.** Sí, le debe tanto dinero a Puck que se lo está pagando al trabajar para él como su conserje.  
 **Sam.** Por qué no le dices la verdad? Que tú me engañaste, hiciste que me endeudara mucho con Puck sólo para humillarme.  
 **S**. Solo te di tu merecido, conmigo nadie juega, te metiste con la persona equivocada.  
 **Sam.** Estás escuchándola? Y aun así sigues con ella? Se quedó con mi reloj y sabes qué fue lo peor? Lo rompió frene a mí, tú sabes que era muy especial porque perteneció a mi abuelo, Quinn aléjate de esta mujer antes de que te haga daño.  
 **Q.** No me des consejos que no necesito y menos de alguien como tú, te recuerdo que me pusiste el cuerno.  
 **Sam**. Fue una equivocación, yo te amo. **  
** **S.** Puck, llévate a esta sabandija de aquí.  
 **P.** Mueve ese trasero, chocolate blanco, no molestes a las señoritas.  
 **Sam**. Me las vas a pagar, maldita perra.

Puck se llevó al rubio, Quinn regresó a la barra.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q**. En serio te vengaste de él?  
 **S.** Se lo merecía.  
 **Q**. Entonces no soy la única que la pasa mal.  
 **S**. Yo creí en tu fidelidad, cuando me enteré que no era así no me iba a quedar como si nada, igual con ese pendejo que se quiso pasar de listo al gastarse mi dinero, quien me la hace me la paga.  
 **Q**. Tal vez no seas tan buena persona como parece.  
 **S.** Solo hice justicia, pero si tanta pena sientes por ese boca de trucha, entonces ayúdale a pagarle la deuda que tiene con Puck, finalmente ya estás trabajando, puedes seguirlo haciendo, por mí no hay ningún problema yo te doy el empleo.  
 **Q.** No sabes cómo odio esta maldita actitud que tomas.  
 **S.** Y tú no sabes cómo odio que defiendas a ese vividor. **  
** **Q**. No lo estoy defendiendo, de hecho no me importa lo que pase con él, me importa la manera en que tú te comportas con las personas cuando te hacen algo y eso no me gusta.  
 **S.** Solo hago justicia.  
 **Q**. Pues tu idea sobre la justicia me molesta.  
 **S.** Ese es tu problema.  
 **Q.** He visto la manera en que tratas a tus empleados, todos te respetan, pero si supieran cómo eres cuando alguien te hace algo, ya no lo harían.  
 **S.** Te dije que no conocías mi lado malo. **  
** **Q**. Vámonos de aquí, ya no quiero estar en este lugar.  
 **S.** Si quieres te pido un taxi, yo vine a celebrar y apenas llevo un trago.  
 **Q**. Eres increíble, ok, pídelo.  
 **S.** Ya Quinn, no te pongas así, relájate, de verdad quiero celebrar y quiero hacerlo en tu compañía, ya no pienses en ese baboso ni en nuestros problemas, olvidémonos de todo por esta noche, sí? (puchero)  
 **Q**. Ok, pero prométeme que intentarás cambiar esa parte de ti. **  
** **S.** Está bien, pero dame un besito. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja estás loca. (besándola)  
 **S.** Cantinero, dos tragos más.  
 **Q.** Acércate.

Quinn volvió a besar a Santana.

 **Q.** Ya no te duele?  
 **S.** Nope.  
 **P.** Santana, puedes acercarte un momento?  
 **S.** Claro, ahora vuelvo nena. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Q**. Ok.

Santana se acercó a su amigo.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **P.** Ésa misma pregunta te la hago yo, qué pasa? Sigues acostándote con ella?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **P.** Entonces van a intentar una relación seria?  
 **S.** No, es solo mientras estamos casadas, ya después cada quien seguirá su camino.  
 **P.** Ten cuidado con ella.  
 **S.** Una vez se salió con la suya, dos veces será imposible.

Santana regresó con Quinn, tomaron un par de copas más, bailaron un poco y decidieron regresar a casa.

De camino al estacionamiento...

 **S.** Llegando a casa te haré ver estrellas.  
 **Q**. Aún tienes energía para eso?  
 **S**. Para eso y más.  
 **Sam**. Ahora sí, hija de perra, me las vas a pagar.  
 **Q.** Sam!

El rubio sostenía un tubo y se acercaba a Santana.

 **S.** Mira idiota si no te quieres meter en más problemas es mejor que te alejes en este instante.  
 **Q**. Vete de aquí, no compliques más las cosas.  
 **Sam.** No! Voy a darle su merecido.  
 **Q.** Sube al auto, Santana.  
 **Sam.** Y tú vas a venir conmigo.  
 **Q.** Jamás, Sam, entiéndelo yo no siento absolutamente nada por ti, si cometí la estupidez de acercarme a ti después de que me engañaste fue porque estaba muy enojada con Santana y con mi padre.  
 **Sam.** No, eso lo dices para que no golpeé a esta maldita, pero yo sé que me amas.  
 **Q.** No, no te amo.  
 **S.** Lárgate.  
 **Sam**. Ahora verás.

El rubio se acercó a la latina e intentó golpearla pero Santana pudo esquivar el golpe, enseguida la chica pateó una de las piernas del chico para hacerlo caer.

 **Sam.** Infeliz.

Sam se incorporó y fue tras Santana, la sujetó para golpearla.

 **Q.** Nooo, déjala!

Quinn se colgó de la espalda del rubio para evitar que golpeara a su esposa.

 **Sam.** Suéltame!

Pero entre las dos chicas lo sujetaron para evitar que las golpeara.

 **Sam.** Me las van a pagar!

Con todas sus fuerzas el rubio se logró zafar, tirando a las dos chicas.

 **Sam**. Aléjate Quinn, contigo no es el problema.

El chico volvió al ataque.

 **S.** Diablos. (ojos muy abiertos)

Pero Santana pudo esquivar una vez más el golpe, el chico cayó al suelo y en ese momento la latina aprovechó para colocarse sobre él y golpearlo.

 **Q.** Santana!

Pero Sam era más fuerte que la morena y rápidamente invirtió los papeles, ahora él estaba encima de la chica aunque no tardó mucho en que la rubia volviera a impedir que la golpeara.

De pronto, la escena se llenó de mirones, quienes alentaban a las chicas a golpear al rubio.

La policía no tardó mucho en llegar, y finalmente los separaron.

 **Sam.** Suéltenme, ellas me estaban atacando, yo solo me defendía! Mire, me quitaron un mechón de cabello, lo trae en sus manos la rubia!  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad! Este idiota nos atacó.  
 **Of**. Los 3 están arrestados  
 **Q.** Qué? No!  
 **Of.** Tienen derecho a guardar silencio...

En la patrulla.

 **Q.** No puede ser, otra vez!  
 **S.** Perdóname, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a la estación me comunicaré con Jesse o Marley para que nos vayan a sacar, también me comunicaré con Puck para que lleve los vídeos de seguridad, ahí se verá claramente que él nos atacó primero.

Las chicas fueron llevadas a la celda.  
 **  
** **Q.** Dios mío, huele peor que la última vez. (enorme puchero)  
 **S.** Tranquila nena. (abrazándola)  
 **X.** Pero miren nada más quien está aquí otra vez.  
 **Xx.** Es cierto, hola amigas ya no nos recuerdan?  
 **Q.** Ay noooo. (puchero=  
 **S.** Mmm? Claro, la estafadora, la prostituta y la que tuvo una riña.  
 **Xz**. Ésa soy yo.  
 **X**. Y qué hacen aquí? Acaso las volvieron a sorprender teniendo sexo es su auto?  
 **S.** No, hubiera preferido que fuera eso, el ex de mi esposa trató de golpearme, ella intervino y terminamos en una batalla campal.  
 **Xx**. Awww, tu esposa te defendió? Eso es muy tierno.  
 **S.** Jejejeje, lo es.  
 **Q.** Santana, pide que te dejen hacer esa llamada, por favor.  
 **S.** Claro… Oficial! Oficial!

Pero nadie se acercó.

 **Q**. Por qué no te hacen caso?  
 **Xz**. Están durmiendo, es lo más probable.  
 **Xx.** Entonces siguen juntas? Pensé que no lo harían, porque la última vez discutieron un poco estando aquí. **  
** **S.** Pues... sí, aún estamos casadas. **  
** **Q**. Pero no por mucho tiempo.  
 **X.** Hacen una linda pareja.  
 **S.** Gracias?  
 **Xz**. Traes un mechón de pelo rubio en tu hombro.  
 **Q.** Ay nooo, mi pelo.  
 **Xx.** No, no es tuyo.  
 **Q.** Ah, es el de Sam.  
 **S.** Entonces sí se lo arrancaste?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Jajajaa.  
 **Xz**. Gracias por sacarnos de este lugar la otra vez.  
 **X.** Cierto.  
 **S.** No fue nada.  
 **Xx**. Nos podrías sacar nuevamente el día de hoy?  
 **S.** Cuenten con eso.  
 **Q.** Si es que salimos primero de aquí.

Quinn se acercó a la reja.  
 **  
** **Q.** Oficial! Tengo que hacer mi llamada, exijo mi maldita llamada! **  
** **X.** No les grites de esa manera o jamás te harán caso.  
 **Q.** Por qué a mí me pasa esto? (enorme puchero)  
 **Xx.** Esos zapatos son más bonitos que los que traías la otra vez.  
 **Q.** Ay no, Santana, auxilio. (abrazándola)  
 **Xx**. Jajaajajaja.  
 **S.** Tranquila nena, solo están bromeando.  
 **Q.** Sí, claro. **  
** **X.** Es verdad, si ella quisiera tus zapatos, ya te los habría quitado. **  
** **Q.** Ay... (abrazando fuerte a la latina)

Luego de algunos minutos que parecieron horas, las chicas pudieron hacer su llamada.

 **Ma.** Otra vez?  
 **S.** Sí pero ahora no es por lo que crees, anda, ven a ayudarnos.  
 **Ma.** Ok, voy para allá.

La llamada terminó.

 **Q**. Háblale a Puck.  
 **S.** Claro, por poco lo olvido.

Santana también le llamó a su amigo y luego regresaron a la celda.

 **X**. Y cuánto tienen de casadas?  
 **S.** Casi 3 meses.  
 **Q**. Sí, 90 días...  
 **Xx**. Entonces siguen en la etapa de la luna de miel? **  
** **S**. Algo así.  
 **Q**. Y ustedes están aquí otra vez por los mismos delitos?  
 **Xz**. Sí.  
 **S**. No les gustaría tener un trabajo decente para que se eviten el ser encarceladas? **  
** **X**. Ustedes ya lo tienen y aun así también son encarceladas, cuál es la diferencia?  
 **S.** Ehhh, mmm. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Pero esta vez no hicimos nada malo.  
 **Xx.** La otra vez tampoco jajajaa.

Las otras reclusas también soltaron una gran carcajada.

 **Q.** Ya me quiero ir de aquí! (puchero)  
 **S**. Ya falta menos, tranquila. (besando su frente) **  
** **X**. Que tierna eres con tu esposa, hey rubia, una chica como la tuya no es fácil de encontrar, cuídala.

Quinn solo dio una sonrisa tímida.

Marley llegó a la comisaría y las chicas salieron libres.

 **Q.** Jamás en mi vida me había dado tanto gusto verte, gracias por venir.  
 **Ma**. No es nada, ahora qué pasó?  
 **S.** Sam Evans intentó golpearme, levantaré cargos contra él.  
 **P.** Hey, ya estoy aquí, tengo el video.  
 **S.** Perfecto.  
 **Q.** San, ya olvídate de él, no hagas más grandes las cosas.  
 **S.** Quinn, nos pudo haber hecho mucho daño, perdóname pero levantaré cargos.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Afuera de la comisaría.

 **S.** Puck, puedes llevarnos al bar? Ahí está mi auto.  
 **P.** Claro.  
 **S.** Quinn, ve y súbete, ahora voy.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Puck acompañó a Quinn al auto.

 **S.** Gracias por tu ayuda, como siempre no sé qué haría sin ti.  
 **Ma**. De verdad no es nada, pero qué hacías con ella?  
 **S.** La invité al bar ya que ustedes no quisieron acompañarme. **  
** **Ma**. Están juntas otra vez o algo así?  
 **S.** Claro que no, solo estamos llevando una convivencia en paz.  
 **Ma**. Ohhh, el abogado está pagando la fianza de las mujeres a las que quieres ayudar.  
 **S.** Qué bien, bueno me voy, tengo que regresar por mi auto, nos vemos mañana, gracias por todo. **  
** **Ma**. Ya te dije, no es nada, nos vemos mañana.  
 **S.** Ok. (abrazándola)

Santana fue al auto de Puck y de ahí al estacionamiento del bar.

 **P.** Listo.  
 **S.** Gracias Puck.  
 **P.** De nada, entonces presentarás cargos?  
 **S.** Sí, es mejor hacerlo ahora a esperar que después el muy maldito logre su cometido y me parta la cara.  
 **P.** Entonces creo que yo también lo demandaré por el dinero que me debe porque es muy probable que ya no quiera regresar a trabajar.  
 **S.** Ok, sí te decides me llamas y le decimos a mi abogado que presente los cargos.  
 **P.** Hecho.  
 **S.** Bueno, nos vamos, que pases buenas noches.  
 **P.** Igualmente.

Las chicas fueron a su auto y de ahí a la mansión.

 **S.** Por fin en casa.  
 **Q.** Voy a ducharme, siento que apesto, creo que me senté donde se habían orinado, ay no, que asco.  
 **S.** Ok, yo también me ducharé.

Luego de bañarse, Santana fue a la cocina a prepararle un té a la rubia, después fue a la habitación de la chica.

 **S.** Hey, se puede? **  
** **Q**. Sí, estoy terminado de cepillarme el cabello.  
 **S.** Te traje esto, es para que duermas tranquila.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Siento mucho que la noche haya terminado así.  
 **Q**. La verdad me dio mucho miedo, jamás había visto a Sam así.  
 **S.** A mí también me dio, al menos fui rápida para esquivar sus golpes pero me doy cuenta que no sé cómo defenderme ante el ataque de alguien como él, tomaré clases de defensa personal.  
 **Q**. Ay San.  
 **S**. Es en serio, no me perdonaría si algo te hubiese pasado por mi culpa.  
 **Q**. Por fortuna no fue así.  
 **S.** Prometo que esta vez fue la última que nos arrestaron. **  
** **Q**. Ojalá. (puchero)  
 **S.** Ya nena. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Puedes abrazarme?  
 **S.** Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ok.

Y esa noche durmieron plácidamente...

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano como siempre.

 **S.** Te sientes mejor? **  
** **Q**. Sí y tú?  
 **S.** También.

Luego de alistarse y desayunar fueron al trabajo.

 **S.** Cambia esa carita. **  
** **Q**. Todo esto se habría evitado si no le hubiera permitido a Sam que se me acercara.  
 **S.** Al menos aprendiste una lección de todo esto. **  
** **Q**. Sí...  
 **S.** Mejor demos vuelta a la página y concentrémonos en nuestro presente. **  
** **Q**. Bien.  
 **S.** Nos vemos más tarde.  
 **Q**. Seguro.

Antes de bajarse del auto, la latina besó varias veces a la rubia.

En su oficina...

 **J.** Hey, Marley me platicó lo de anoche.  
 **S.** Aquí los chismes corren rapidísimo.  
 **J.** Vamos, es nuestra amiga, no una chismosa.  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **J.** Así que volviste a las andadas con la rubia?  
 **S.** No volví a nada con ella, solo la invité unos tragos y ya.  
 **J.** Eso espero porque después de lo que te hizo, sería muy tonto de tu parte el volverte a enredar con ella.  
 **S.** Eso no pasará.  
 **J.** Lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos es continuar con tu búsqueda de la chica de San Diego.  
 **S.** Lo voy a posponer unos días, necesito enfocarme en estar al pendiente de la instalación del nuevo software del hotel, además creo que haré un pequeño viaje a Miami para ver si las cosas ya se calmaron por allá.  
 **J.** Ok.

Más tarde en la hora del lunch de Quinn y sus amigas.

 **T.** Y ahora a ti qué te pasa, toda la mañana has traído una carita... **  
** **Su**. Es cierto.  
 **Q.** Anoche Santana yo fuimos a parar a la cárcel, otra vez.  
 **Su**. A la cárcel? Otra vez? Acaso ya habían estado ahí?  
 **Q.** Sí, la primera vez fue a los pocos días de habernos casado, nos sorprendieron teniendo relaciones sexuales en su auto.  
 **Su**. Woooohhhh.  
 **T.** Jajaaj en serio?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Su**. Y esta vez por qué las aprendieron?  
 **Q.** Por culpa del idiota de mi ex novio que quiso golpear a Santana, entre las dos como pudimos nos defendimos, sin embargo la policía nos llevó a los tres a prisión. **  
** **T**. Eso es muy grave.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, Santana presentará cargos en contra de él.  
 **Su**. Y hace muy bien.  
 **Q.** Supongo.  
 **T.** Entonces traes esa cara por la preocupación de lo que le pueda pasar a tu ex novio?  
 **Q**. No, creo que sigo asustada, por un momento pensé que mataría a Santana a golpes, afortunadamente él es algo torpe y no pudo llevar a cabo sus intenciones.  
 **Su.** Awww ya te preocupas por ella, eso es amor del bueno.  
 **Q.** No bromees con eso.  
 **Su.** No lo estoy haciendo.  
 **S.** Chicas, buenas tardes, ya tomaron su lunch?

La latina se presentó en el lugar, sorprendiendo a las amigas.

 **T.** Apenas lo vamos a hacer.  
 **S.** Entonces llegué en el momento preciso, chicos pasen y sírvanle a las señoritas.

Algunos meseros de uno de los restaurantes del hotel les llevaron el lunch.

 **Su**. Wooow.  
 **S.** Gracias chicos, más tarde regresen por los cubiertos, aquí tienen su propina.  
 **XX**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Espero que no les moleste el que las acompañe.  
 **T.** Para nada.  
 **S.** Cómo estás?  
 **Q.** Bien.  
 **S.** Espero que te guste lo que pedí.  
 **Q.** Sí, gracias.

Las chicas comenzaron a comer.

 **Su**. Esto está delicioso.  
 **T.** Totalmente.  
 **S.** Qué bueno que les gustó, por cierto, Quinnie ya les platicó de nuestra aventura de anoche?  
 **Q.** San...  
 **S.** No?  
 **Su**. Apenas nos estaba contando.  
 **S.** Fue muy chistoso, sobre todo cuando en la celda nos encontramos con 3 personajes muy peculiares que ya conocíamos, jejejeje.  
 **T.** Quinn está algo asustada.  
 **S.** No deberías de estarlo, ya te dije que todo está bajo control.  
 **Q.** Pues sí pero...  
 **S.** Ya nena, no pienses en eso y mejor disfruta del lunch.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Santana se acercó y le dio un tierno beso, Quinn se sonrojó un poco y al mirar a sus amigas las encontró con la boca abierta por ver esa imagen.

 **S.** Y ya hablaste con ellas sobre el domingo?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Bueno entonces les digo yo, chicas, el domingo Quinn y yo queremos invitarlas a pasar el día en nuestra casa, haremos una parrillada, pueden traer su traje de baño, ya saben para relajarse un rato en la piscina, si quieren pueden invitar a sus parejas.  
 **Su**. En serio?  
 **S.** Totalmente.  
 **Su.** Ok, aunque no tengo pareja en estos momentos, cuenten conmigo.  
 **T.** Y conmigo, gracias por la invitación.  
 **S.** Quinnie, les das la dirección.  
 **Q.** Claro.

Luego de una amena charla después de comer, Santana se despidió de ellas, no sin antes hablar a solas con Quinn.

 **S.** Hasta que cambió tu cara, veo que ya estás un poco más relajada.  
 **Q**. Sí, gracias por ser así con ellas, te admiran mucho.  
 **S.** Sé que son buenas amigas a diferencia de Rachel.  
 **Q**. Ella también lo es, solo que te cae mal.  
 **S.** Jajajaa puede ser.  
 **Q**. Te veo en la noche.  
 **S.** Sí.

Antes de despedirse las chicas se besaron nuevamente.  
 **  
** **Q**. Bueno muchachas, hay que volver al trabajo.  
 **Su.** Ahora sí me queda claro y aunque lo niegues, pero tú estás profundamente enamorada de ella y ella de ti.  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Su**. Verdad que sí, Tina?  
 **T.** Sí.  
 **Q.** No chicas, de verdad que no, Santana me gusta eso no lo niego pero de eso a enamorarme de ella hay un gran abismo.  
 **T.** Una cosa es lo que dices y otra es aceptar lo que realmente sientes, pero supongo que lo harás cuando te sientas lista.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.

Al regresar a casa, Quinn seguía confundida.

 **S.** Hola, de nuevo un día pesado?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Lo lamento, acércate.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, solo quiero darte un masaje.  
 **Q.** No hace falta.  
 **S.** Vamos al sofá.

Ya ahí, la latina comenzó con el masaje.

 **Q.** Me dan cosquillas jajaja.  
 **S.** Estate quieta.  
 **Q.** No puedo, jajaja.  
 **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **Q.** Mejor relájame de otra manera.  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **Q.** Así.

Quinn tomó la nuca de Santana para acercarla y besarla.

 **S.** Tienes razón, ésta es mejor técnica.

Los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar.

 **Q**. Espera es que... mmmm, dame 5 segundos  
 **S.** Ok.

Quinn intentó respirar y concentrarse para no sentir lo que ya estaba sintiendo.

 **S.** Estás húmeda?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** De verdad no?  
 **Q**. No.

Santana metió su mano entre las piernas y ropa interior de Quinn para cerciorarse.

 **Q**. Ahhhh.  
 **S.** Ufff, súper húmeda  
 **Q**. Yo...  
 **S**. Déjame hacerte sentir bien.

Santana comenzó a estimular el clítoris de la rubia.

 **S**. Está erecto. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.

Continuó acariciando ese montículo de nervios lo que le daba pequeñas descargas de placer a la chica de ojos verdes, luego llevó su dedo medio hasta el centro de ésta y lo penetró lentamente.

 **Q**. Dios!

Los movimientos de la mano de la latina eran rápidos y profundos hasta que logró provocarle un gran orgasmo a Quinn.

 **S.** Ya te sientes mejor?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Qué bueno. (besándola)

Santana se recostó a un lado de su esposa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Quieres que te devuelva el favor?  
 **S.** No, estoy bien, solo quería relajarte porque desde el medio día te noté tensa. **  
** **Q**. Ya pasó.  
 **S.** Me da gusto.

Santana continuó besando y mimando a Quinn.

 **Q.** Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **Q**. Gracias. (abrazándola)

Los siguientes días fueron prácticamente iguales, asistían a su trabajo y en el tiempo que tenían libre aprovechaban para estar juntas o simplemente estar besándose todo el tiempo.

 **J.** Hey, sigue en pie lo de la celebración?  
 **S.** Paso, lo que quiero es llegar a casa y descansar.  
 **Ma.** Con Quinn...  
 **S.** No Marley, Quinn y yo solo tenemos una convivencia en paz pero cada quien está en su mundo.  
 **Ma**. Si tú lo dices.  
 **S.** Por qué no me creen? Lo último que haría en mi vida es regresar con esa mujer.  
 **Ma**. Ok, ok, te creo.  
 **J.** Entonces cuándo iremos a celebrar?  
 **S.** Y si lo hacemos en Miami la próxima semana? Finalmente tengo que supervisar a los trabajadores que van a instalar las redes y todo eso.  
 **J.** Ok, me gusta la idea. **  
** **Ma**. A mí también.  
 **S.** Espero que Jake te permita viajar.  
 **Ma**. Él no es mi dueño.  
 **J.** A veces lo parece.  
 **S.** Exactamente.

Ese día por la noche.

 **S.** Estás lista? **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Entonces vámonos, no quiero perder la reservación.

Las chicas fueron a un restaurante a cenar.

 **S.** Mañana tenemos que ir al supermercado a comparar algunas cosas para la parrillada.  
 **Q**. Jamás he ido a hacer ese tipo de compras.  
 **S.** Jajajaa, en serio? **  
** **Q**. Sí, cuando estuve viviendo en el motel solo iba a los minisuper pero compraba cualquier cosa y ya.  
 **S.** Bueno, entonces será tu primera experiencia en compras de ese tipo.  
 **Q**. Que emoción. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Jajaja.

Al regresar a casa.

 **S.** Estoy agotada, voy a dormir, vienes conmigo?  
 **Q**. Sí, solo voy a ponerme mi pijama.  
 **S.** Ok, te espero.

En su habitación Quinn recibió una llamada.

 **Q**. Suegrita! **  
** **M**. Lo dicho, si yo no te llamo, tú tampoco lo haces.  
 **Q.** Perdóname pero he traído la cabeza hecha un desastre.  
 **M.** Por culpa de mi hija?  
 **Q.** No, las cosas van muy bien con ella.  
 **M.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí, ya dormimos juntas todos los días y también, ya sabes...  
 **M.** Ay, qué maravillosa noticia, eso quiere decir que los planes de divorcio quedan suspendidos, verdad?  
 **Q.** No lo sé, es que no sé si tu hija me quiera con ella para siempre. **  
** **M.** Te querrá y yo te voy a ayudar.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Platicaron un poco más y luego la llamada terminó.

 **S.** Hey, pensé que ya no volverías. **  
** **Q**. Tu mamá me llamó. **  
** **S.** En serio? Y supongo que le dijiste justo lo que quiere oír, verdad? **  
** **Q**. Sí. **  
** **S.** Qué bueno, mamá es sumamente metiche y lo último que quiero es tenerla aquí atosigándome. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Ven, ya vamos a dormir. **  
** **Q**. Sí.

Quinn se acurrucó con la latina y ésta la abrazó.

A la mañana siguiente.  
 **  
** **Q**. San, ve tú a comprar eso, yo tengo que lavar mi ropa.  
 **S.** Olvídalo, no te preocupes por la ropa, ya la lavarás después, es más, yo te ayudo, anda vamos que se hace tarde.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok.

Ya en el supermercado.

 **S.** Este corte de carne es bueno, lo llevamos?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Ve por unas salchichas. **  
** **Q**. Pero hay de muchas, cuál escojo?  
 **S.** A ver... estas alemanas se ven muy buenas.  
 **Q**. Ves? No sirvo para esto.  
 **S.** Pero puedes aprender si quieres... **  
** **Q**. Mmm.  
 **S.** Jajaja, creo que no quieres.

Santana besó a Quinn.

 **S.** Vamos a escoger verdura para hacer una ensalada y me vas a ayudar a prepararla. **  
** **Q**. No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo hacerla. **  
** **S.** Yo te diré.  
 **Q**. Llevamos un buen vino?  
 **S.** Tengo muchos en la cava, mejor llevamos cerveza por si a tus amigas no les agrada el vino. **  
** **Q**. Bueno.

Cuando regresaron a la casa comenzaron a preparar todo lo necesario.

 **S.** Pásame la botella del aceite de oliva. **  
** **Q**. Cuál es? **  
** **S**. La que dice "aceite de oliva" **  
** **Q**. Ja! Claro.  
 **S**. Esto va a quedar delicioso...  
 **Q**. Que no era más sencillo que Gaby hiciera todo esto?  
 **S.** Hoy es su día de descanso, además es para que tus amigas estén más en confianza. **  
** **Q**. Bien.

Tina en compañía de Sugar y de Artie llegaron a la mansión.  
 **  
** **Su**. Wooow.  
 **T.** Cierra la boca, se te va a meter una mosca.  
 **Su**. Esto es un palacio.  
 **S.** Bienvenidos.  
 **Ar**. Gracias.  
 **T.** Trajimos un postre.  
 **S.** Qué rico, Quinn ofréceles a los chicos una bebida, yo iré con Vicente a ver si ya está lista la parrilla.  
 **Q.** Está bien.

Santana salió.

 **Su**. La sala es más grande que mi casa.  
 **T.** Casi.  
 **Ar**. Como quisiera vivir en una mansión como ésta.  
 **Q.** Quieren dar un recorrido?  
 **Su**. Sí, claro que sí!

Los chicos quedaron fascinados con la mansión, luego fueron al jardín.

 **S.** Ya quieren comer?  
 **Su**. En un rato más.  
 **S.** Si quieren nadar, pueden hacerlo.  
 **Su**. Me encantaría.  
 **Q.** Vengan, vamos a los vestidores.

Las chicas se alejaron.

 **Ar**. Santana, el lunes comienzo a trabajar en tu hotel.  
 **S.** En serio? Te contratamos?  
 **Ar**. No, trabajo para Brittany Pierce, soy uno de los desarrolladores de las aplicaciones que serán utilizadas en tu hotel, voy a encargarme de instalarlas.  
 **S.** Que buena noticia, me da gusto que tengas un buen trabajo.  
 **Ar**. Gracias.  
 **S.** En cuánto tiempo estará lista toda la instalación?  
 **Ar**. En unos días, luego haremos pruebas hasta cerciorarnos que todo marche a la perfección, Brittany quiere que todo marche al 100.  
 **S**. Genial, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a Miami para que estés al mando de la instalación de allá.  
 **Ar.** Sería un honor.  
 **S.** Después irías a Nueva York, tienes pasaporte?  
 **Ar**. No.  
 **S.** Hay que tramitarlo, también quiero que vayas a Londres, Madrid, Roma y demás.

Artie estaba con la boca abierta.

 **S.** Pasa algo?  
 **Ar**. No, es que, eso es muy importante para mí, cuando Brittany me puso al mando de la instalación me sorprendió mucho y el que tú quieras que me haga cargo de todos los hoteles me hace sentir muy halagado.  
 **S.** Mira, no conozco a esa tal Brittany pero si ella confía en ti es por algo, así que yo también lo hago.  
 **Ar**. Gracias, no las voy a defraudar.  
 **S.** Brindemos por eso.  
 **Ar.** Salud.

Las chicas regresaron.

 **S.** Dios mío. (boca abierta) Tengo a la esposa más deliciosa del mundo.  
 **Ar**. La tienes.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Ar**. Nada, Tina, mi amor, qué linda te ves.  
 **T**. Gracias. (sonriendo)

Santana se puso de pie y fue con Quinn.

 **S.** Te pongo bloqueador solar?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Tienes la piel tan suave. (besándole un hombro)  
 **Q**. Me haces cosquillas jejeje.  
 **S.** Me gustas.  
 **Q**. Y tú a mí.

Santana le dio un gran beso a la rubia.

 **S.** Estás lista. **  
** **Q**. Gracias, voy a tomar el sol con las chicas.  
 **S.** Ok.

Ya ahí.

 **Su**. Me siento como una reina, qué envidia me das, en serio te sacaste la lotería con tu esposa.  
 **Q.** Te recuerdo que trabajo tanto como ustedes, no tengo muchos privilegios que digamos.  
 **T.** Pero tienes la atención de ella y eso es lo principal, no ha dejado de mirarte ni un segundo a pesar de que está platicando con Artie.  
 **Su**. Está loca por ti.  
 **Q.** Lo creen?  
 **T.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Estos días nos hemos acercado más, ya no solo tenemos sexo, también charlamos y hoy… hoy hicimos algo muy raro, fuimos de compras al supermercado.  
 **Su**. Raro? Pero eso hacen todas las parejas.  
 **T.** Exacto.  
 **Q.** Mmmm, fue nuevo para mí. **  
T**. Tu matrimonio por fin está tomando la ruta correcta. **  
Q**. Se escucha tan raro eso de "matrimonio".  
 **T.** Pues para bien o para mal, es lo que tienes con Santana.  
 **Su**. Deberías de considerar el no darle jamás el divorcio, hacen una linda pareja.  
 **Q.** Jamás darle el divorcio?  
 **T.** No le hagas caso a Sugar, solo haz lo que tu corazón te dicte.  
 **Q.** Cielos... _Pero, acaso santana querrá un matrimonio para toda la vida conmigo?_ (pensando)

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Como verán las cosas entre las protagonistas van de alguna manera avanzando, aunque tanto una como a la otra no acepten que sus sentimientos ya no son tanto de odio de la una hacia la otra.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de la actitud de Santana?**_

 _ **Quinn ya está enamorada?**_

 _ **El capítulo fue largo porque saben que así los hago por todo lo que me tardo en actualizar, gracias por su paciencia y no dejarme de leer.**_

 _ **Por lo regular no contesto comentarios (lo cual es descortés de mi parte, lo sé) pero en esta ocasión le daré réplica a Constanza Marroquín, verás Constanza, desde mi primer FanFic, mi intención jamás fue hacer historias de superación, ni historias donde diera algún mensaje súper positivo para que todos lo llevaran a cabo, simplemente son historias de ficción tal y como todos los que escribimos aquí o al menos la gran mayoría lo hacemos, mi idea siempre ha sido el romance entre Quinn y Santana aunque no te lo parezca y por lo mismo he escrito historias diferentes para todos los gustos.**_

 _ **A lo largo de mi vida he conocido muchas mujeres con todas las características del mundo, con los peores defectos y con grandes virtudes, recuerda que nadie somos perfectos y es justo lo que sucede con mis protagonistas, hay mujeres superficiales, egoístas, hipócritas, convenencieras, envidiosas y demás, así como también existen hombres igual con esos defectos, pero te aseguro que a pesar de ellos, algo tienen positivo en su vida, así como mis protagonistas.**_

 _ **Con mi historia yo no vengo aquí a ofender a nadie ni tampoco a hacerles ver la vida de buena o mala forma, son solo ideas que se presentan en mi cabeza y que al 95% de mis lectores les han gustado, lamento mucho que mis líneas te hayan ofendido tanto al grado de sentirte afectada, esa no es mi intención porque para empezar ni te conozco.**_

 _ **Sinceramente el único consejo que puedo darte es que dejes de leerla y busques unas historias mas acorde a tus gustos, en las cuales no te sientas ofendida ni humillada como mujer.**_

 _ **Y por cierto, lástima que ya te hiciste una idea de mi historia que créeme, no va por ahí, siento mucho que ya no la vayas a leer para que te des cuenta de que tus "spoilers" no son nada acertados, pero qué se le va a hacer.**_

 _ **Gracias a Maira por tu incondicional apoyo, intentaré terminar la historia que tanto pides, tenme 50% más de paciencia de la que ya me tienes, por favor.**_

 _ **Mil gracias también a NayaNayAgron por sus comentarios en mis historias.**_

 _ **A Eizamallette, Nani, OSIRIS VALENSKY, JessVM, MairaQuinntana88 y a todos los guest que se dan el tiempo de escribir un comentario sobre los capítulos, continuo escribiendo solo por ustedes, de verdad mil gracias.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto, saludos a todos, ah y perdón por los errores.**_


	15. Mudanza

**_Hola, cada vez me tardo más en actualizar, no me voy a disculpar porque no tengo cara para hacerlo, pero traje un enorme capítulo, el cual espero disfruten._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15. Mudanza.** **  
**  
Los amigos de Quinn seguían pasando una tarde muy amena, el estar en una mansión como la de Santana era algo totalmente nuevo para ellos.  
 **  
Su**. Hey ustedes dos, cuándo entrarán a la piscina?  
 **S.** Artie, puedes...?  
 **A.** No, mis piernas no responden pero si tienes un inflable me ayudaría mucho. **  
S.** Claro que lo tengo, de hecho hay uno en forma de sillón, iré a buscarlo.

Más tarde todos estaban en la piscina.

 **Su**. Quinn, Quinn! Acércate.  
 **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **Su**. Santana tiene muy buen cuerpo, de hecho no se le nota el paquete.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje, es verdad, si no supiera que lo tiene, jamás me lo imaginaría.  
 **Su**. Entonces está bien dotada?  
 **Q.** No te lo imaginas...  
 **Su**. Santo Dios!  
 **T.** Qué tanto cuchichean?  
 **Su**. Sobre el "amigo" de Santana?  
 **T.** Cuál amigo?  
 **Q.** Ay Tina.  
 **T.** Qué?

Después de nadar finalmente fueron a comer, Santana comenzó a asar la carne, las salchichas y cuanta cosa estaba disponible para consumir.

 **T**. De verdad tú preparaste todo? **  
S**. Sí, bueno me ayudó Quinn. **  
Q**. Solo en algunas cosas... **  
S.** Las suficientes. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Ar**. Tina también prepara una ensalada deliciosa, ojalá un día puedan ir a nuestra casa para que la prueben.  
 **S.** Solo dinos qué día y ahí estaremos.  
 **Q.** Jejejee.  
 **Su.** Me invitan también a mí.  
 **T**. Claro que sí.

Más tarde.

 **Ar**. Aunque sea sólo cuestión de trabajo, será genial viajar a Miami, la verdad es que no he tenido tanto la oportunidad de salir a otros estados.  
 **T.** Sí, conocemos muy pocas ciudades del país. **  
S**. Bueno, no vas a estar trabajando todo el día, obviamente tendrás tiempo libre para que puedas conocer un poco la ciudad.  
 **Ar**. En serio? Qué bien.  
 **T.** Te cuidas mucho, no quiero que te pase algo malo.  
 **S.** No te preocupes por eso, me encargaré de que él no tenga problemas en nada.  
 **T.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Ufff, a mí me caería perfecto ir a Miami de vacaciones, hace tanto tiempo que no voy, el clima de allá es fabuloso.  
 **Su**. Y por qué no acompañas a Santana?  
 **S.** Tal vez en otra ocasión, recuerda que sólo vamos por cuestiones de trabajo.  
 **Su**. Ohh.

Luego de comer y tomar, se fue haciendo tarde y el grupo de amigos se tuvo que despedir, así que las Quintanna quedaron a solas.

 **S.** Me ayudas a recoger un poco? No quiero cargarle tanto trabajo a Gabriela.  
 **Q**. Claro...  
 **S.** Te gustó que tus amigos vinieran a la casa?  
 **Q**. Sí, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía un grupo de amigos, últimamente solo éramos Rachel y yo.  
 **S.** Hablando de la hobbit, cómo está?  
 **Q**. Ya casi no hablamos, desde que tiene un puesto importante todo el tiempo está ocupada.  
 **S.** Mmm, bueno, tú también estás ocupada así que no creo que la extrañes mucho. **  
Q**. Ja!  
 **S.** No pongas esa cara, mejor ven acá.

La latina tomó con sus brazos por la cintura a la rubia para caer juntas a la piscina.

 **Q**. Qué te pasa? (saliendo del agua) **  
S.** Jajajaja.  
 **Q**. No es gracioso!  
 **S.** Claro que lo es, por favor no te enojes, relájate un poco.  
 **Q**. Ok, ok...  
 **S.** Además no hemos tenido un tiempo a solas el día de hoy.

Santana nadó y fue arrinconando a la chica de ojos verdes a una esquina de la piscina.

 **S.** Me gustas. **  
Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Eres preciosa. **  
Q**. Jejeje, lo sé.  
 **S.** Y me fascina estar contigo.

Santana besó sensualmente a su esposa quien de inmediato le correspondió.  
 **  
Q**. A mí también me gusta mucho estar contigo.

Y los besos y caricias siguieron a tal grado que le excitación estaba presente en ambas chicas.

 **S.** Nunca lo hemos hecho aquí. (respiración agitada)  
 **Q**. No... ahhh, mmm, Dios!  
 **S.** Déjame quitarte esto.

Santana comenzó a desatar la parte baja del bikini de su esposa.

 **Q**. No, espera.  
 **S.** Qué pasa? (chupándole el cuello) **  
Q**. Es que... mmmm, no tenemos protección.  
 **S.** No importa, me vengo afuera... **  
Q**. No, olvídalo, no quiero que después me digas que lo último que quieres es tener un hijo conmigo.  
 **S.** Pensé que eso había quedado claro entre nosotras. **  
Q**. Pues sí, pero para qué nos arriesgamos?  
 **  
**Quinn retiró un poco a Santana para que le diera espacio para poder salir de la piscina, luego se dirigió hasta la casa.

 **S.** Quinn! Quinnie... ya tengo tremenda erección, no puedes déjame así  
 **Q**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** Diablos!

Al ver que sus súplicas no tuvieron éxito, la morena no tuvo más remedio que zambullirse en el agua y nadar un poco para que su libido bajara.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Nena, puedo pasar?  
 **Q.** Claro.

Santana entró a la habitación de Quinn.

 **S.** Emmm, traigo protección...  
 **Q.** Y?  
 **S.** Pues... quieres hacerlo?  
 **Q.** No tengo ganas.  
 **S.** No? En serio no se te antoja tenerme dentro de ti mientras te como a besos? **  
Q**. Eh... (pasando saliva)  
 **S.** Anda, sí? **  
Q**. Tócate.  
 **S.** Nooo, yo quiero estar contigo. **  
Q**. No me entendiste, quiero ver cómo te tocas, quiero ver cómo te pones dura por mí, anda sí?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

Santana se acercó y luego bajó su bikini, tomó con su mano izquierda su pene y comenzó a sobarlo, Quinn no apartaba su mirada de los movimientos de la latina.

 **S.** Me ayudas?  
 **Q.** Hasta que esté completamente duro.  
 **S.** Ok...

Segundos después...

 **Q**. Eres rápida...  
 **S.** Estoy caliente y me fascinas, eso es todo.  
 **Q**. Siempre te pongo caliente?  
 **S.** Sí y más cuando hablas como ahorita, con esa voz ronca y sexy. **  
Q**. Quieres ver cómo me toco yo?  
 **S.** Sí...

Quinn se desnudó, abrió las piernas, lamió las yemas de sus dedos y comenzó a acariciar su centro.

 **S.** Sepáralas más.  
 **Q**. Así?  
 **S.** Dios, sí! (mordiéndose el labio inferior)  
 **Q**. Mmmm.

Quinn acariciaba su clítoris.

 **S.** Te estás mojando... **  
Q**. Mucho.  
 **S**. Si no me dejas estar dentro de ti en este momento me voy a venir, ya no aguanto.  
 **Q**. Acércate.

Santana se acercó, Quinn tomó el pene erecto y lo llevó a su boca.

 **S**. Ahhhh... **  
Q**. Ya está en su punto, ponte el condón,  
 **S.** Sí...

Rápidamente Santana se colocó la protección y se acercó a Quinn quien estaba con las piernas abiertas para recibirla, alineó su miembro a la entrada de la rubia y rápidamente la penetró.

 **Q.** Ahhhh!  
 **S.** Mmmm, tan apretada.  
 **Q.** Dios mío!

Santana estaba desesperada por sentir el cuerpo de su esposa, a Quinn lejos de molestarle eso la halagaba profundamente, así que respondió a cada uno de los besos y caricias que la morena le daba.

 **S**. Me tienes loca, muy loca.  
 **Q**. No pares, así Santana, así me fascina!

Y una vez más las chicas tuvieron un gran placer...  
 **  
Q**. Es normal que casi a diario tengamos sexo?  
 **S**. Hace poco nos casamos, así que sí.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja, tonta!  
 **S.** Jejejeje, ven aquí. (besándola)

Las chicas se quedaron dormidas luego de unos cuantos besos y caricias extras.

Al día siguiente comenzaron su rutina como siempre, desayunaron juntas y luego se fueron al hotel.

 **Su**. Sigo sin poder creer lo que pasó ayer, en serio que eres súper afortunada de vivir en una mansión como esa, Dios mío como quisiera ser millonaria. (puchero)  
 **Q**. La verdad, yo también quisiera volver a ser millonaria…  
 **T.** Pues técnicamente lo eres, es decir tal vez no por el dinero de tu esposa pero si por el de tus padres.  
 **Q.** Para mi desgracia no es así, sé muy bien que mi papá es capaz de dejarme sin herencia por mis acciones, así que lo he estado pensando mejor y creo que cuando le firme el divorcio a Santana me iré a New York con mi amiga Rachel para trabajar ahí y que mi papá me vuelva a considerar dentro de su testamento.  
 **Su.** O sea que fingirás que te has reformado sólo para recibir una herencia?  
 **Q.** Pues... supongo.  
 **T.** Eso quiere decir que no has aprendido tu lección sobre el valor del trabajo.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí, sé perfectamente lo que cuesta ganar un dólar, no se vayan a ofender chicas pero este tipo de trabajo no es para mí y sólo lo estoy haciendo porque mi esposa me está obligando, algún día seré alguien muy importante.  
 **Su**. Nosotras también lo seremos, estoy a punto de terminar la preparatoria en línea para luego seguir con la universidad y en cuanto Artie mejore sus finanzas, Tina podrá ir a la universidad, tampoco somos unas conformistas.  
 **T.** Exacto.  
 **Q.** Chicas, ustedes son mis amigas y les aseguro que mis palabras no fueron para hacerlas sentir menos, discúlpenme pero a veces sigo siendo muy superficial, no es fácil dejar atrás ciertas conductas de un día para otro.  
 **Su**. Eso es verdad, mejor ya no hablemos sobre eso y vamos a trabajar.  
 **Q.** Yo voy al baño, me siento rara.  
 **T.** Rara?  
 **Q.** Ahora vuelvo.

Ya en el baño...

 **Q.** Vaya... qué alivio.

Más tarde.

 **Ma**. En qué piensas?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Ma.** En qué piensas?  
 **S.** _En el cuerpo de Quinn._ (pensando) En que tengo que organizar bien mis pendientes para poder ir a Miami a supervisar la instalación del nuevo software.  
 **Ma.** Te vamos a acompañar?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí, sin ustedes dos me sentiría perdida, tres cabezas piensan mejor que una.  
 **Ma.** Ok.  
 **S**. Otra cosa, la persona que está cargo de la instalación del software aquí en el hotel se llama Arthur Abrams, quiero que también viaje a Miami para que de alguna manera capacite a las personas que lo instalarán allá, pregúntale si puede él sólo con el trabajo o necesita llevar a alguien más, según su respuesta le consigues un vuelo, y a alguien que los recoja en el aeropuerto de Miami para llevarlos directamente al hotel, ahí se van a hospedar también.  
 **Ma.** Anotado.  
 **S.** Jejejeje lo ves? Qué haría yo sin ti? Me resuelves la vida.  
 **Ma**. No exageres.  
 **S.** No lo hago, siempre has estado cuando más te he necesitado.  
 **Ma**. Y lo seguiré estando.  
 **S.** Gracias Marley... Bien, ahora vuelvo.  
 **Ma**. A dónde vas?  
 **S.** A dar una vuelta por el hotel, quiero verificar que todo esté bien.  
 **Ma**. Te acompaño?  
 **S.** No, no quiero atrasarte con tus pendientes.  
 **Ma**. Ok.

Santana se dirigió directamente hacia el piso donde Quinn estaba trabajando.

 **S.** Hola... **  
Q**. Hey...  
 **S.** Vine a visitarte. **  
Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí...

Santana entró a la habitación y de inmediato comenzó a besar a la rubia.  
 **  
S**. Tus labios... **  
Q**. Los tuyos...

Los besos continuaron hasta que...  
 **  
Q**. Perdóname, pero no podemos hacerlo.  
 **S.** Te prometo que seré silenciosa. **  
Q**. No es eso, es que, hace rato llegó mi periodo y estoy con un desastre que no te imaginas.  
 **S.** Tu periodo? **  
Q**. Sí, ahora puedes estar más tranquila, no hay bebé aunque ya lo sabíamos.  
 **S.** Cierto... bueno y te sientes mal? **  
Q**. No, hace rato traía un pequeño cólico pero me tomé unos analgésicos y ya desapareció.  
 **S.** Qué bueno. **  
Q**. Siento no poder estar contigo.  
 **S.** No te preocupes… Bueno ya no te quito el tiempo, pero qué te parece si saliendo del trabajo te invito a cenar por ahí?  
 **Q.** Me encantaría...  
 **S.** Ok, entonces haré una reservación.  
 **Q**. Bien.

Antes de salir, Santana le dio un gran beso su esposa.

Más tarde en la oficina de la morena.

 **J.** Entonces serán pocos días los que estaremos en Miami?  
 **S**. Sí, tenemos el tiempo encima, después tendremos que ir a los demás hoteles a verificar que todo esté en orden, hay que planear muy bien nuestra agenda para poder ir a los de Europa y el resto del mundo.  
 **J.** Bien... espero que al menos una noche nos podamos escapar en Miami para ir a algún club nocturno y conseguir unas chicas.  
 **S.** En qué momento te volviste tan mujeriego?  
 **J.** Desde el momento en que tengo el suficiente dinero para darme esos lujos.  
 **S.** Pero no te gustaría tener algo más formal con alguien?  
 **J.** Bueno, tal vez después encuentre a la chica indicada, pero por lo pronto quiero divertirme, soy muy joven, quiero estar en la cama de muchas chicas.  
 **S.** Y Rachel?  
 **J.** Quién es Rachel? **  
S**. Mmm, que tarado eres.  
 **J.** Jajajaa, perdón, bien sabes que ella salió de mi vida hace tiempo y ya le di vuelta a la página, así como tú lo hiciste con tu esposa.  
 **S.** Claro...

Al terminar el día laboral, Santana esperó a la rubia en el estacionamiento…

 **S.** Hola, estás lista?  
 **Q**. Estoy bien para la ocasión?  
 **S.** Siempre estás impecable, nos vamos?  
 **Q**. Sí.

En el restaurante.  
 **  
Q**. Hace mucho que no venía a este lugar.  
 **S.** Espero que disfrutes la noche.  
 **Q**. Sin duda lo haré.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana besó delicadamente a Quinn.  
 **  
S**. Rico...  
 **Q**. Sí, jejejeje.

Luego de cenar y de platicar de cosas superficiales, regresaron a su casa, ahí Santana invitó a la rubia a su habitación a dormir, ésta aceptó y pasaron la noche juntas.

Días después...

 **M**. Listo, ya está avisado el piloto y el aeropuerto para poder irnos mañana sin ningún contratiempo.  
 **S.** Perfecto.  
 **J.** Por cierto, acabo de recibir una invitación para el aniversario de la empresa de nuestra proveedora Brittany S. Pierce.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Y cuándo es?  
 **J.** En dos semanas.  
 **S**. Qué bien, así no interferirá en nuestro viaje.  
 **J.** Y para mí será una gran oportunidad para volver a hablar con ella, estoy decidido la voy a invitar a salir.  
 **S.** Suerte con eso, hermano.

Por la tarde, Santana se reunió con Quinn y sus amigas a tomar el lunch.

 **T.** No puedo creerlo, mi novio aún no se va de viaje y ya lo estoy extrañando.  
 **S.** Jejeje, tranquila, sólo serán un par de días.  
 **Q.** Pues yo me voy a aburrir como loca en la casa.  
 **S.** Deberías aprovechar para ir a visitar a tus padres.  
 **Q.** Y que mi papá me prohíba el paso? Olvídalo.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Su**. Deberías de llevar a Quinn, dijiste que es un viaje de negocios, pero no sé, podrían tomarlo como una segunda luna de miel.  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Q.** No Sugar, recuerda que nuestro matrimonio no es real.  
 **Su**. Eso es lo que dicen ustedes pero la realidad es otra.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Su**. Nada, me pasas la sal?  
 **S.** Seguro.

Más tarde Santana regresó a su oficina.

 **Su.** Quinn, eres una tonta, deberías de pedirle a Santana que te lleve con ella, imagínate lo delicioso que será hacer el amor en Miami.  
 **Q.** Pero no puedo obligarla a que me lleve, está clarísimo que no lo quiere hacer.  
 **Su.** Tú no tienes que pedírselo pero alguien puede ayudarte para que ella te lleve.  
 **Q.** Alguien?  
 **Su**. Tu suegra.  
 **Q.** Olvídalo, Santana se dará cuenta desde un principio que yo le fui con el chisme a Maribel para que me lleve a Miami.  
 **Su.** Eres demasiado inteligente, estoy seguro que encontrarás la solución perfecta para eso.  
 **Q.** No sé... tú qué dices, Tina?  
 **T.** Si yo tuviera esa oportunidad, no lo dejaría ir, llámale, no pierdes nada.  
 **Q.** Ok.

La rubia de inmediato le llamó a su suegra.

 **M.** Mi pequeña rubia, por fin me llamas, cómo estás?  
 **Q.** Muy bien suegrita linda, y tú? **  
M**. También muy bien, cómo van las cosas con la testaruda de mi hija? **  
Q**. Mucho mejor, nuestra convivencia es más amena.  
 **M**. Y en la alcoba?  
 **Q**. Jejeje, excelente, no me puedo quejar.  
 **M**. No Sabes el gusto que me da escuchar eso, ya quiero un nieto.  
 **Q.** Jejeje. (incómoda)  
 **M.** Me imagino que estás trabajando en este momento.  
 **Q.** Sí, de hecho quiero darme prisa porque quiero llegar temprano a la casa para ayudarle a Santana con su maleta. **  
M.** Se van de viaje?  
 **Q.** No, sólo ella, irá a supervisar algo al hotel de Miami.  
 **M.** Cómo, no la vas acompañar?  
 **Q.** Bueno, lo que pasa es que Santana mencionó que sería viaje sólo de trabajo y no de placer.  
 **M.** Aun así, es tu esposa y te debe de llevar a donde sea que vaya, me va a escuchar Santana López.  
 **Q**. No suegrita linda, no le digas nada porque tal vez se enoje conmigo y no quiero tener problemas con ella.  
 **M.** No te preocupes, no tendrás problema alguno con mi hija, y es mejor que vayas preparando tu maleta porque la vas a acompañar, te lo aseguro.  
 **Q.** Ok. (sonriendo)

La rubia estaba bastante nerviosa por la reacción que tendría la latina.

En la oficina de Santana...

 **S.** Hola mamá. **  
M**. Si yo no te hablo tú tampoco lo haces, verdad?  
 **S.** Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo, perdóname a veces simplemente lo olvido pero no es mi intención. **  
M.** Sí claro.  
 **S.** Mamá, si solamente me hablaste para regañarme, mejor ahórratelo.  
 **M.** A mí no me hablas así, quién te crees? Te recuerdo que te eduqué para respetarme y últimamente no lo estás haciendo.  
 **S.** Perdón, perdón. **  
M**. Así que mañana te vas a Miami por cuestiones de trabajo?  
 **S.** Sí... Quién te lo dijo?  
 **M.** Marley, quién más me lo diría? Y también me dijo que no vas a llevar a tu esposa, quiero saber el motivo por el cual no lo harás.  
 **S**. Tú misma lo acabas de decir, voy por cuestión de trabajo, no de placer, si la llevo se va a aburrir. **  
M**. Y acaso no quieres presentarla ante tus trabajadores como tu esposa? Santana debes de ser una buena líder al también dar el ejemplo de que estás formando tu familia.  
 **S**. Mamá...  
 **M**. Tienes que llevarla porque si no lo haces entonces no tendré más remedio que llevarla yo hasta tu lado.  
 **S.** Dios mío... **  
M.** Entonces la vas a llevar tú?  
 **S.** Sí, mamá. **  
M**. Perfecto, quiero un montón de fotos de ustedes dos.  
 **S.** Está bien... **  
M.** Cuídense mucho, y diviértanse, recuerda que ya quiero tener nietos.  
 **S.** Ay mamá.

La llamada terminó, y rápidamente la latina se dirigió hasta la oficina de su amiga.

 **S.** Muchas gracias!  
 **Ma**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Gracias por avisarle a mi madre que no llevaré a Quinn a Miami, ahora por tu culpa lo tendré que hacer.  
 **Ma.** No fue mi intención, conoces perfectamente a tu madre, ella me fue envolviendo con sus preguntas y sin darme cuenta le solté todo.  
 **S.** Demonios!  
 **Ma**. No te presiones, llévala, además ni siquiera vas a tener tanto tiempo de convivir con ella, relájate por favor.  
 **S.** Ok, ahora vuelvo, voy a avisarle que nos vamos.

Santana fue en busca de Quinn.

 **S.** Hola. **  
Q**. Me fascina cuando vienes a visitarme.

La rubia se abalanzó a su esposa y comenzó a besarla.

 **S.** Espera... **  
Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Nada malo, sólo te vengo a avisar que me vas a acompañar a Miami, para que hagas tu maleta por la noche, ya le avisé a Terry que estarás ausente algunos días.  
 **Q**. Ohhh, pero no entiendo, qué no se supone que es viaje de trabajo? Por qué me invitas?  
 **S.** Sí pero... mamá se enteró y ya te imaginarás el show que me hizo.  
 **Q**. Ohhh, lo siento, no tienes que llevarme si no quieres.  
 **S.** No, está bien, será bueno viajar juntas a Miami, me gustaría verte otra vez en bikini.  
 **Q**. Jejeje, ah sí?  
 **S.** Sí, ya sabes, para después poder quitártelo.  
 **Q**. Mmm ese plan me gusta...  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Luego de unos cuantos besos se despidieron.

En la casa, la rubia rápidamente comenzó hacer su maleta.

 **S.** Oye Quinn, de casualidad tendrás... Qué es todo esto? (boca abierta)  
 **Q.** Mi equipaje.  
 **S.** Pero sólo vamos por un par de días, no por tres meses.  
 **Q.** Realmente ocupo llevar todo esto.  
 **S.** No lo creo, máximo puedes llevar dos maletas y de las pequeñas, así que ve escogiendo lo que realmente necesitas para el viaje.  
 **Q.** Pero nena... (puchero)  
 **S.** Cielos... ok, una maleta mediana y una pequeña. **  
Q**. Gracias. (besándola)  
 **S.** Quieres venir a mi habitación a divertirnos un poco antes de dormir? **  
Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Te voy a dejar sin una gota de lubricante, te lo voy a comer todo con mi lengua.  
 **Q**. Uy...

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Santana y Quinn llegaron al aeropuerto, ya se encontraba ahí Jesse y Marley.

 **S.** Hola, buenos días.  
 **J.** No sé qué tengan de buenos.  
 **S.** Es mejor que preguntemos si ya podemos abordar el avión.  
 **Ma**. Sí.

Lo chicos se adelantaron.

 **Q.** Está molesto por mi presencia, verdad?  
 **S.** No le hagas caso.

Mientras esperaban abordar el avión...

 **J.** Santana puedes acercarte? Necesito consultarte algo.  
 **S.** Claro...

Santana fue con su amigo.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **J.** Cómo se te ocurre traerla?  
 **S.** Lo hice porque Marley se lo comentó a mi madre y ella me obligó a traerla, pero no fue por mi gusto.  
 **J.** Pues espero que no nos eche a perder el viaje.  
 **S.** No lo hará, yo me encargaré de eso.  
 **J.** Si es necesario mándala al diablo, recuerda que ella se burló de ti.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, lo tengo muy presente.

La latina se sentía bastante culpable al ocultarles a sus amigos que ella y Quinn tenían sexo nuevamente, no encontraba el suficiente valor para confesárselos, así que decidió actuar como si no pasara nada.

Minutos después finalmente abordaron el avión privado de Santana y viajaron a Miami.

Ya en el hotel, las chicas se hospedaron en la suite pent-house.

 **J.** Bueno yo voy a mi habitación.  
 **S.** En serio no te quieres quedar con nosotras? Hay 3 habitaciones aquí.  
 **J**. No, prefiero algo de privacidad.  
 **S**. Ok.

Jesse salió.  
 **  
S**. Bien, escojan su habitación, yo me quedaré en la que quede.  
 **Ma**. Yo la de la izquierda.  
 **S.** Ok.

Marley entró a su habitación

 **Q**. No me voy a quedar contigo?  
 **S.** No, por comodidad.  
 **Q**. Pero...  
 **S.** Cuál escoges? **  
Q**. La de la derecha.  
 **S.** Bien... nos vemos en un rato más para bajar a comer.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Quinn estaba algo desconcertada por la situación.  
 **  
Q**. No entiendo nada.

En uno de los restaurantes del hotel.

 **J.** Excelente servicio, espero que no sea así solo porque saben que estamos aquí.  
 **S.** Sabes que no, los estándares de calidad son los mejores.  
 **Ma**. Tenemos reunión en una hora y media con el gerente, Arthur y el otro chico ya están avisados.  
 **S.** Muy bien.  
 **Q**. Me das de tu platillo?  
 **S.** Mejor pide uno igual. **  
Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No. **  
Q**. Ok...

Quinn no era tonta y de inmediato notó que Santana no estaba muy cómoda con ella ahí.

Luego regresaron a la habitación.

 **S.** Voy a cambiarme para la junta. **  
Q**. Iré contigo?  
 **S.** Sí, tengo que presentarte con mis empleados. **  
Q**. Ok, me pondré linda.  
 **S.** Bien.

En la sala de juntas.

 **S.** Buenas tardes a todos, es un placer para nosotros regresar a uno de mis hoteles favoritos de la cadena, bien, ya conocen a Marley y a Jesse, ahora quiero presentarles a mi esposa Quinn.  
 **Q**. Mucho gusto.

Quinn saludó a todos los presentes.

 **S.** Como ya lo saben estamos en una época en que la tecnología es fundamental para la vida cotidiana, por lo cual nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás, así que a continuación les mostraremos lo que a partir de hoy será una nueva era para los hoteles, tomen asiento.

Santana se acercó al gerente.

 **S.** Puedes pedirle a alguno de los empleados que le dé un tour por el hotel a mi esposa? **  
X**. Claro que sí.  
 **Q**. Me quiero quedar aquí contigo.  
 **S.** Te vas a aburrir y no entenderás nada. **  
Q**. Claro que entenderé, no soy una tonta.  
 **S.** Quinn, hazme caso. **  
Q**. Está bien.  
 **Xx**. Vamos, señora?  
 **Q.** Ok.

Santana y una empleada salieron de la sala de juntas.  
 **  
S**. Muy bien, hace un par de semanas logramos concretar un excelente negocio con una empresa que está en la cima de la tecnología y es una de las más importantes en su rama, aquí tenemos a Arthur a Abrams quien es uno de los mejores trabajadores de dicha empresa, él nos explicará lo que a partir de ya, vamos a implementar en cada uno de los hoteles, adelante Artie.  
 **Ar**. Gracias.

Mientras tanto en cierta parte del hotel.  
 **  
Xx**. Contamos con un spa con excelentes masajistas, también tenemos un gimnasio enorme por si gusta ejercitarse un rato, hay salones de juegos y si usted gusta tomar el sol tenemos unas piscinas grandiosas, quiere conocerlas?  
 **Q.** Claro. (mueca)

Luego de caminar un buen rato por gran parte del hotel, la rubia decidió regresar a su habitación no sin antes darle las gracias a la empleada de su esposa.

 **Q**. No puedo creerlo, hace mucho que no me aburría tanto, ahora a esperar a que llegue Santana, por lo pronto supongo que veré algo de televisión.

La junta se prolongó un poco, así que el grupo de amigos salió algo cansados.

 **S.** Y mi esposa?  
 **Xx**. Decidió regresar a su habitación.  
 **S.** Oh... está bien, muchas gracias.  
 **Ma**. Los empleados quedaron realmente asombrados por lo que será la nueva etapa para el hotel.  
 **S.** Y pensar que tengo que repetir el mismo discurso en cada hotel que vayamos.  
 **J.** Eres la dueña, te jodes.  
 **S**. Jajaaja, idiota.  
 **Ma**. Qué vamos a hacer el día de hoy?  
 **S.** Salimos a cenar a algún lado o cenamos aquí?  
 **J.** Tu esposa nos va a acompañar?  
 **S.** No puedo dejarla ahí sola.  
 **J.** Entonces olvídalo, yo prefiero quedarme a descansar en mi habitación, ya mañana saldremos a divertirnos un poco, no quiero que tu mujercita me arruine la noche.  
 **S.** Ay Jesse...  
 **J.** Nos vemos mañana en la supervisión.  
 **S.** Ok.

Jesse se alejó.

 **S.** Tú si me vas a acompañar a cenar con Quinn?  
 **Ma.** Sabes que sí.  
 **S.** Ok.

Al llegar a la suite.

 **S.** Hey. **  
Q**. Hola.  
 **S.** En un rato iremos a cenar, te alistas, ok?  
 **Ma**. Por mientras me iré a recostar un poco.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Santana entró a su habitación.

 **Ma**. Te veo al rato, Quinn.  
 **Q.** Claro.

En cuanto Marley entró a su habitación, la rubia aprovechó para entrar a la de Santana, quien estaba recostada.  
 **  
Q**. Cómo les fue? **  
S.** Bien, todo perfecto.  
 **Q**. Por qué no me dejaste quedarme contigo en la junta? Me interesa mucho conocer lo que haces.  
 **S.** Desde cuándo? **  
Q**. Desde hace tiempo.  
 **S.** Ah sí? **  
Q**. Sí. **  
S.** Bueno, mañana puedes acompañarnos a la supervisión.  
 **Q**. Me encantaría.

Quinn se acercó a su esposa y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y comenzó moverse.

 **Q**. Te extrañé.  
 **S.** Mucho?  
 **Q**. Sí... San, cuando volvamos de cenar podemos entrar a la pequeña piscina que está en la suite? Sería rico hacerlo ahí, si es que aún tienes esa fantasía.  
 **S.** Emmm.  
 **Q**. Anda sí? (chupandole el cuello) Sería riquísimo...  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **Q**. Genial. (mordiéndose el labio)  
 **S.** Demonios...

Santana ya tenía una gran carpa.

 **Q**. Te ayudo?  
 **S.** Ok pero solo con tu mano porque no quiero que Marley nos escuche, me daría algo de pena.  
 **Q.** Olvídalo, es todo o nada.

Quinn picoteó los labios de Santana y salió de la habitación.

 **S.** Delicia de mujer...

Finalmente las chicas salieron a cenar, decidieron hacerlo en el mismo hotel para continuar supervisando el servicio que ofrecía.

 **Q**. Me encanta el estilo de este hotel, es muy diferente al de Los Ángeles pero tiene su toque que lo hace muy especial, ya saben lo caribeño y eso…  
 **Ma**. Cada uno de los hoteles son diferentes, realmente no hay ninguno que se parezca, en eso Norah se esforzó mucho ya que quería que los huéspedes asiduos vivieran experiencias nuevas en cada hotel.  
 **S**. También el del nuevo complejo que estamos construyendo será totalmente diferente por eso estoy muy emocionada.  
 **Q**. Y mañana cuál es su itinerario?  
 **Ma**. Después de tomar el desayuno haremos una exhaustiva supervisión de todos los departamentos que comprende el hotel, a Santana le gusta esmerarse en cada pequeño detalle, quiere que todo esté a la perfección. **  
Q**. Me imagino.

Al terminar de cenar...

 **Ma.** Regresamos a la habitación?  
 **S**. Pues sí.  
 **Ma**. Saben de lo que tengo ganas? De abrir una botella de champaña y meterme a la piscina de la suite, me acompañan?

Las Quinntana cruzaron miradas.

 **S**. Claro, es buena idea.  
 **Q**. Seguro... _Demonios._ (pensando)  
 **Ma**. Perfecto, le llamaré a Jesse para ver si nos quiere acompañar.  
 **S.** Ok.

El chico aceptó y fueron a la habitación.

 **Ma**. Está deliciosa. (tomando un sorbo)  
 **J**. Es el único inconveniente que tengo en la habitación que escogí, es que no cuenta con piscina.  
 **S**. Quinn, no vas a entrar?  
 **Q**. Ya voy.  
 **J.** Si prefieres no hacerlo y regresar a tu habitación y salir de ahí hasta mañana, no tendremos ningún problema con eso.  
 **Ma**. Jesse...  
 **Q.** Pues no, no iré a mi habitación.

Quinn entró a la piscina y se colocó a un lado de Santana quien rápidamente se incomodó.

 **S.** Emmm, dame una copa, Marley.  
 **Ma**. Sí.  
 **J.** Estuve hablando con el jefe de recursos humanos y me recomendó un club nocturno sensacional, deberíamos de ir mañana.  
 **Ma.** Sí, además tenemos un festejo pendiente.  
 **S**. Ok, iremos.  
 **Q**. _Quiero estar contigo._ (susurrándole)  
 **S.** _Ahorita no podemos._  
 **J**. Qué?  
 **S**. De qué?  
 **J.** Pensé que habías dicho algo.  
 **S.** No, nada.

Los chicos no dejaron a solas a las Quinntana, así que Santana no tuvo más remedio que despedirse para ir a dormir ya que tendría que levantarse muy temprano, Quinn hizo lo mismo.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Buenos días, listos para trabajar?  
 **Ma**. Con toda la actitud.  
 **J.** Sí.  
 **S.** Quinn, anda ya vamos a desayunar.  
 **Q.** Voy.  
 **J.** Si no sales en 5 segundos te vamos a dejar aquí.  
 **Q**. Pues lárgate tú si quieres.  
 **J.** No entiendo tu desfachatez al estar aquí como si nada luego de lo que le hiciste a Santana.  
 **Q.** Vas a permitir que tu amigo me hable así?

Santana se quedó sin habla.

 **Ma**. Jesse, deja de molestar a Quinn, no seas un patán.  
 **J.** Santa Marley como siempre al rescate. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Ma.** Cierra la boca.  
 **J.** Es mejor que bajemos de una buena vez.

Santana evitó mirar a los ojos a su esposa.

En el restaurante.

 **S.** Este pan francés está delicioso. **  
Q**. Igual mis pancakes.  
 **J.** Y supongo que el desayuno te sabe más delicioso porque es totalmente gratis. **  
Q.** Vete al diablo, maldito idiota.  
 **Ma**. Jesse por favor no hagas un espectáculo frente a todos, compórtate como el caballero que dices ser.  
 **J.** Ok, ok.

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, los chicos se reunieron con el gerente y otros trabajadores del hotel.

 **X.** Entonces comenzamos el tour?  
 **S.** Sí.

Quinn de inmediato tomó de la mano a Santana para comenzar a caminar.

 **J.** Y eso?  
 **S.** Es mi esposa ante todos, compréndelo.

La rubia estaba muy atenta en todo lo que el gerente decía, también le fascinó ver a Santana desenvolverse como toda una líder frente a su grupo de empleados, además estaba fascinada con la manera en que el hotel funcionaba.  
 **  
Q**. Wooow.  
 **S.** No te estás aburriendo? **  
Q**. No. (enorme sonrisa)

Una vez que el recorrido terminó, fueron hasta lugar donde Artie estaba trabajando.

 **S.** Quinn, aquí estaremos otro rato, la verdad es que no quiero que te aburras, qué te parece si vas a la habitación y en un rato más paso por ti para ir a comer?  
 **Q.** Pero yo me quiero quedar contigo.  
 **S.** Anda, hazme caso por favor. **  
Q**. Ok.

Muy a su pesar la rubia tuvo que regresar a la habitación.

 **J.** Hasta que se largó.  
 **S.** Jesse, en serio que te estás pasando con tus comentarios.  
 **J.** Estás defendiendo a la tipa que te fue infiel?  
 **S.** No, claro que no, simplemente estoy diciendo que debes de evitar ciertos comentarios, no quiero que se arme un escándalo, no nos conviene dar esa impresión.  
 **J.** Tú y ella están juntas de nuevo?  
 **S.** Pero por supuesto que no, simplemente tengo que fingir que estoy llevando una buena relación con ella para que mi madre no se entrometa en el asunto y me obligue a quedarme con ella para siempre.  
 **J.** Tu madre quiere que te quedes para siempre con ésa, acaso no sabe lo que te hizo?  
 **S.** Claro que lo sabe, pero ella tiene ciertas ideas que le hacen creer que un matrimonio debe de ser para siempre.  
 **J.** Pobre de ti.  
 **S.** Lo sé.

En la habitación, la rubia le llamó a sus amigas.

 **T.** Bueno, tal vez Santana se esté comportando así porque está tensa o estresada por el trabajo.  
 **Q.** Pero no soporto que permita que su amigo me diga de cosas.  
 **Su**. Eso sí está muy mal, se supone que tú eres su mujer y te debe de defender.  
 **Q.** Y lo peor es que estoy súper aburrida.  
 **Su.** Por Dios Quinn, estás en Miami, si te da miedo salir sola a conocer la ciudad, puedes aprovechar para ir a asolearte un poco y tomar color, finalmente tú no estás ahí trabajando y es mejor que te ocupes en algo.  
 **T.** Sugar tiene razón, al menos intenta pasarla bien mientras Santana regresa del trabajo.  
 **Q.** Sí, eso haré, hay unas piscinas hermosas y enormes.  
 **Su.** Diviértete.

Así que la chica de ojos verdes fue a ponerse su bikini, tomó algunas cosas y bajó a la piscina a tomar el sol.

Más tarde.

 **J.** Entonces salimos a comer y recorrer un poco la ciudad?  
 **Ma**. Buena idea.  
 **S.** Ok, sólo hay que ir por Quinn.  
 **J.** Mmm.

Al llegar a la suite, notaron que la chica no se encontraba por ningún lado.

 **S.** Apagó el teléfono.  
 **Ma.** Y ahora?  
 **J.** De seguro salió para conseguir a un apuesto millonario para volverte a engañar, ahorita ha de estar revolcándose con él.  
 **Ma**. Jesse!  
 **S.** Saben qué? Vayan adelantándose y empiecen a recorrer la ciudad mientras encuentro a la rubia y luego los alcanzamos.  
 **J.** Segura?  
 **S.** Sí, desafortunadamente es mi responsabilidad, yo la traje.  
 **Ma.** Ok, no tarden. **  
S.** No.

Santana no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde encontrar a su esposa, así que comenzó recorrer los bares del hotel, al no encontrarla ahí decidió ir al área de las piscinas.

 **XX.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **XX**. Disculpa por interrumpirte, es solo que no pude evitar admirar tu belleza.  
 **Q**. Oh.  
 **XX.** De vacaciones? **  
Q**. No precisamente.  
 **XX.** Yo sí, decidí tomarme unos días, viajé desde el otro lado del país.  
 **Q.** Súper. **  
XX.** Me pregunto si aceptarías una copa?  
 **Q.** Emmm...  
 **S**. Así que aquí estás. **  
Q**. San! **  
S.** Asunto? (mirando al tipo) **  
XX.** Estoy saludando a tu amiga, eso es todo. **  
S.** Bueno, resulta que ella no es mi amiga, es mi esposa, mucho gusto soy Santana López la dueña del hotel.  
 **XX.** Oh... En serio?  
 **S.** No tengo porqué mentir. **  
XX.** Ya veo, pues felicidades, es grandioso hotel.  
 **S.** Lo es.  
 **XX.** Bueno, las dejo a solas, con permiso.

El chico se alejó.  
 **  
S**. Ja! Eres increíble, a la primer oportunidad comienzas a coquetear con alguien más, no me digas que él es tu próxima víctima para salir de tu pobreza? **  
Q**. Qué diablos dices?  
 **S.** Te dije que fueras un rato a la habitación, llego y no te encuentro, por el contrario estás aquí tomando el sol y coqueteando con un tipo, entonces qué quieres que piense?  
 **Q**. Estaba aburrida, sólo vine a relajarme un poco.  
 **S.** Y a buscar otro prospecto para ponerme el cuerno otra vez? **  
Q**. De nuevo con eso? Pensé que lo de Sam ya estaba olvidado, qué tonta soy.

Quinn tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar.

 **S.** A dónde vas?  
 **Q**. A la habitación, no quiero protagonizar una escena de celos frente a todos.  
 **S.** Celos?

La rubia no le dirigió la palabra a la latina hasta que estaban en la suite.

 **S.** Por qué diablos no me avisaste que saldrías? Estoy como loca llamándote y traes apagado el teléfono.  
 **Q.** Eh? Me quedé sin batería.  
 **S.** Ja!  
 **Q.** Santana, basta, se supone que tú y yo nos estamos llevando mucho mejor, pero a la primera me celas y me acusas de algo que ni siquiera he hecho, el tipo se me acercó y fue todo, jamás coqueteé con él, yo no sería capaz de volverte a engañar porque ya no soy la misma persona que era antes, entiéndelo estoy muy arrepentida de lo que te hice, alguna vez me lo vas a perdonar realmente?

Santana no dijo nada.

 **Q.** Genial, me largo de aquí.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Y cómo le vas a hacer, acaso tienes dinero para comprar un boleto de avión de vuelta?  
 **Q**. Pues aunque sea pidiendo aventón pero hoy mismo me regreso a Los Ángeles, he tenido que soportar los desplantes del idiota de tu amigo y tú ni siquiera me defiendes, es como si te diera pena que me vieran contigo, acaso ellos no saben que estamos juntas otra vez?  
 **S.** Juntas?  
 **Q**. Bueno, lo que sea que tengamos, lo saben?  
 **S.** No. **  
Q**. Claro! Ahora lo comprendo todo, te recuerdo que mis amigos sí saben de lo nuestro.  
 **S.** No se los he dicho porque ellos de inmediato me sermonearían y comenzarían a decirme que estoy cometiendo un error, compréndeme Quinn, me viste la cara y en vez de alejarme de ti, cada vez nos acercamos más.  
 **Q**. Y eso es malo?  
 **S.** Sí porque este matrimonio es muy falso.  
 **Q**. Perfecto, me voy.  
 **S.** Quinn, no seas infantil.  
 **Q**. He soportado tantas cosas, pero el que me trates así frente a tus amigos y que me acuses de serte infiel otra vez, no tengo porqué soportarlo.  
 **S.** Perdóname, sé que la cagué, no te pongas así en serio perdóname, es solo que... **  
Q**. Jamás confiarás en mí.  
 **S.** No es eso, yo… Ay Quinn.

Santana tomó de la cintura a su esposa y la besó apasionadamente.

 **Q.** Suéltame.  
 **S.** No.

La besó otra vez.  
 **  
Q**. Si piensas que con este beso voy a olvidar todo, estás loca.  
 **S.** Déjame redimirme, qué te parece si tú y yo salimos solas a la playa, y luego a comer y pasear un poco por la ciudad?  
 **Q**. No porque tus amigos te van a regañar.  
 **S.** Ya nena, anda sí? Anda.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.

Santana volvió a besar a la rubia y ésta le correspondió.

 **S.** Ve a cambiarte, y lleva ropa extra, yo también me pondré algo más cómodo.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Las chicas fueron a la playa, en ese momento el celular de la latina comenzó a sonar.  
 **  
Q**. Pasa algo? **  
S.** Es Marley.  
 **Q**. Y no le vas a contestar?  
 **S**. Sí...

Santana se alejó un poco, no mucho para que su esposa no notara algo raro.

 **S**. Hola Marley.  
 **Ma**. Qué pasa? Ya se tardaron.  
 **S.** Quinn y yo discutimos y salió del hotel, estoy tras ella, no quiero que algo le pase y mi madre me coma viva.  
 **Ma**. Van a venir?  
 **S.** Sí, en cuanto la alcance, yo les aviso.  
 **Ma**. Ok.

Santana regresó con Quinn.

 **Q.** Todo bien?  
 **S.** Sí, nos están esperando para ir a comer.  
 **Q.** Nooooo, yo quiero estar solo contigo, no quiero soportar al idiota de Jesse.  
 **S**. Ok, no vamos con ellos pero en la noche no te podrás negar, saldremos a un club nocturno.  
 **Q**. Bueno... por lo pronto, acompáñame al mar.

Quinn se despojó de su vestido.

 **S**. Madre mía!  
 **Q**. Vienes?  
 **S.** Cómo de rayo! **  
Q**. Jajaja.

En el mar estuvieron jugando entre las olas mientras compartían algunos besos, también se tomaron varias fotos que le enviaron a Maribel.

Más tarde.

 **S**. Vamos a comer?  
 **Q**. Sí, hay un restaurante latino del cual quedé fascinada cuando vine hace tiempo. **  
S**. Entonces vayamos allá.  
 **Q**. Sí.

Y en efecto, el restaurante era muy bueno.

 **S.** No lo puedo creer, estas enchiladas saben casi igual a las que prepara mi abuela.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, quieres probarlas?  
 **Q**. Claro... Vaya, están deliciosas.  
 **S.** Casi como tú.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.

Luego de comer fueron a pasear.

 **S.** Me acompañas a comprarle algo a Gabriela? Me gustaría llevarle un detalle.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí.

Así que entraron a una tienda de ropa comenzaron a ver las prendas.

 **Q.** Vaya...  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Nada.  
 **S.** Me ayudas a escogerle algo?  
 **Q**. Sí.

Luego de que tuvieron el regalo perfecto…

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q**. Nada... bueno, es sólo que me gustaría llevarle algo a Sugar y a Tina.  
 **S.** Y por qué no lo haces?  
 **Q**. Ay Santana, con qué dinero? Si ni siquiera tengo para comprar las malditas pastillas anticonceptivas.  
 **S.** Mmmm, bueno, yo te puedo prestar… Y me lo pagas trabajando.  
 **Q**. Y cuánto tiempo más tendré que trabajar para ti? Porque esta ropa no es muy barata, serían semanas.  
 **S**. Te urge separarte de mí?  
 **Q**. No es eso, lo que me urge es terminar de pagarte.  
 **S.** Ya veo...

Santana tomó a Quinn de la cintura.

 **S.** Creo que esas semanas extras, las podríamos aprovechar muy bien, además te propongo que les digas a las chicas que los regalos son de parte de ambas, así sólo tendrías que pagarme la mitad.  
 **Q.** Bueno, eso me parece un poco mejor.

Quinn llevó sus brazos a los hombros de la latina.

 **S.** Entonces les escogemos algo? **  
Q**. Sí, pero primero regálame muchos besos. **  
S.** Inmediatamente.

Luego de besarse, fueron a buscar el regalo perfecto para las amigas de la rubia, después fueron a tomar un helado, caminaron un poco y finalmente decidieron regresar al hotel.

 **Ma**. Vaya, hasta que regresaron, te estuve marcando el resto de la tarde pero apagaste el celular.  
 **S.** Las dos nos quedamos sin batería.  
 **Ma.** Ya veo... **  
S.** Entonces sigue en pie el plan de hoy?  
 **Ma**. Sí, Jesse ya hizo la reservación en el club nocturno.  
 **S.** Perfecto, entonces vamos a alistarnos, las veo en un rato.  
 **Ma**. Está bien.

En cuanto Marley entró a su habitación, Santana fue detrás de Quinn para entrar a la de ella.

 **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Nada, sólo quiero pedirte que te pongas el vestido más sexy que hayas traído, de preferencia no te pongas ropa interior, prepárate para una noche de diversión inigualable.  
 **Q.** Estás loca? Pero por supuesto que me voy a poner ropa interior.  
 **S.** Mmmm, qué lástima.  
 **Q**. Ve a ducharte.  
 **S**. Ok, le llamaré a Artie y su compañero para que nos acompañen. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Jejeje ok.

Minutos después estaban listos, así que fueron al club nocturno.

 **Ar**. Gracias por la invitación.  
 **S.** Recuerda que te dije que no todo iba a ser trabajo, así que esta noche nos divertiremos en grande, no te preocupes avisé que mañana comenzarían a trabajar un poco más tarde.  
 **Ar**. Genial.  
 **J.** Bueno, esta noche mi objetivo es conseguir una chica con la cual acostarme, Marley deberías hacer lo mismo, claro con un chico, Santana no me falles.  
 **S.** Eh? **  
Q**. _Ni se te ocurra._ (susurrándole)  
 **S.** Estoy casada.  
 **J.** Si a eso se le puede llamar matrimonio. (rodando los ojos)

Ya en el club, las bebidas no se hicieron esperar.  
 **  
Q**. La música es perfecta. **  
S.** Es verdad.  
 **J.** Los veo en un rato más, voy a dar una vuelta al club para ver qué prospecto me encuentro.  
 **Ma**. No te desaparezcas sin avisar.  
 **J**. No, Santa Marley.  
 **S**. No le hagas caso.  
 **Ma**. Voy a llamarle a Jake, ahora vuelvo.  
 **S.** No vas a escuchar nada.  
 **Ma**. Buscaré un lugar donde no haya tanto ruido. **  
S.** Ok.

En cuanto sus mejores amigos se fueron, Santana no perdió la oportunidad para comenzar a besar a la rubia.

 **Q**. No!  
 **S.** Por qué? **  
Q**. Porque sólo me besas cuando ellos no están presentes. **  
S**. Ya te lo expliqué.  
 **Q**. Mmm.  
 **S.** Ok, no nos besemos, mejor brindemos. **  
Q**. Bien... Una zorra de la mesa de al lado está volteando mucho hacia acá para verte, así que bésame en este momento para que pierda sus esperanzas.  
 **S.** Jejeje, ok.

Y los besos apasionados comenzaron, Santana comenzó acariciar la pierna de Quinn, mientras succionaba su cuello delicadamente, decidió continuar sus caricias en los muslos internos de la rubia.  
 **  
Q**. No, aquí están Artie y el otro chico.  
 **S.** Ni siquiera están volteando. **  
Q**. Pero... Dios! (cerrando los ojos)

Comenzó a sobar el centro de su esposa por encima de su prenda íntima, poco a poco fue haciéndola hacia un lado para con su dedo medio continuar con las caricias.  
 **  
Q**. E-estás loca. **  
S.** Así me tienes.

De pronto Santana metió un dedo en el interior de Quinn.

 **Q**. Ahhh! **  
S.** Estás deliciosamente mojada.  
 **Q**. Lo sé.

Santana comenzó con los movimientos de su mano.

 **Q.** Espera, espera, mmm, Dios, ahí viene Marley.  
 **S.** Demonios!

Santana se separó de la rubia rápidamente, chupó su dedo y fingió que veía a la pista de baile.

 **Ma**. Listo.  
 **S**. Qué bien.  
 **Q**. Emmm, Marley me acompañas al baño?  
 **Ma.** Claro, vienes Santana?  
 **S.** No, estoy bien.

Ya en el baño, la rubia entró a una cabina, deseaba limpiar el desastre que Santana había provocado, tomó un pedazo de papel y al pasarlo sobre su centro éste se deshizo rápidamente por la gran humedad que había entre sus piernas.

 **Q**. Por qué me pone tan caliente?

Cuando salió.

 **Ma**. Estás bien?  
 **Q.** Sí solo algo acalorada.  
 **Ma**. Y eso que aún no bailamos jajajaa.  
 **Q.** Lo sé jejeje.

Regresaron a la mesa, un rato después fueron a bailar.

 **S.** Dónde se metería Jesse?  
 **Ma**. Ni idea.  
 **Q**. Me fascina esta canción.  
 **Ma**. Qué bien bailas.  
 **S.** Tomó clases.  
 **Ma**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Verdad, Q? **  
Q**. Así es.

Varios minutos y luego de muchas copas, todos bastante ebrios regresaron al hotel, Jesse llevaba compañía.

 **J.** Las veo mañana.  
 **S.** Suerte.

Santana, Quinn y Marley fueron al pent-house.

 **Ma**. Hace mucho que no me embriagaba tanto.  
 **S.** Ni yo. **  
Q**. Voy a mi habitación, buenas madrugadas.  
 **Ma**. Bye.

Quinn entró a su habitación.

 **Ma.** Quieres otra copa?  
 **S.** No lo creo, ya no me cabe nada jajaja.  
 **Ma**. Ni a mí.  
 **S.** Es mejor ir a dormir.  
 **Ma.** Sí, descansa.

Santana fue a su habitación, esperó unos minutos y rápidamente fue a la de Quinn.

 **S.** Estás dormida?  
 **Q**. No, te estaba esperando. **  
S.** Te deseo tanto.  
 **Q**. Y yo a ti... tienes protección?  
 **S.** Sí.

La ropa voló por toda la habitación, las chicas tuvieron un sexo descuidado pero muy caliente, disfrutaron al máximo de cada una de las posiciones que hicieron hasta quedar exhaustas.

A la mañana siguiente, Marley tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de Santana.

 **Ma**. Santana, levántate ya vamos tarde.

Pero no había respuesta así que decidió abrir la puerta, se sorprendió mucho al ver la cama intacta.

 **Ma**. Dónde estás?

Al no encontrar a su amiga, pensó qué tal vez Quinn sabría algo, así que llamó a su puerta.

 **Q.** Demonios, quién está molestando tan temprano? (mueca)

La chica de ojos verdes tomó una sábana y le enredó en su cuerpo desnudo, fue directamente a abrir la puerta.

 **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **Ma**. Quinn, perdón por despertarte, buenos días, estoy buscando a Santana, no está en su cuarto, de casualidad no sabes si salió a desayunar o algo así?  
 **Q.** Emmm, no, sigue durmiendo...

Quinn abrió un poco más la puerta para que Marley pudiera ver a la morena acostada boca abajo, las sábanas solo le cubrían la parte baja de su cuerpo, su espalda estaba totalmente descubierta.

 **Ma**. Oh... ya veo, cuando despierte puedes decirle que... que aún tenemos trabajo.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí. (frunciendo el ceño)

Quinn cerró la puerta.

 **Q.** Qué fue eso?

La rubia se quitó la sábana y entró nuevamente a la cama, luego comenzó a besarle la espalda a la latina.

 **Q.** Nena (beso) ya despierta. (beso)  
 **S.** Mmmmm. **  
Q**. Anda, (beso) te esperan para trabajar. (beso)  
 **S.** Qué hora es? **  
Q**. Las 9:30.  
 **S.** Diablos!

Santana se levantó rápidamente.

 **Q**. Te sientes bien? **  
S.** No, tengo una cruda horrible y tú? **  
Q**. También.  
 **S.** Voy a ducharme rápidamente. **  
Q**. Lo hacemos juntas?  
 **S.** No porque empezaremos con los toqueteos y me voy a retrasar más.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Santana se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación de la rubia para ir a la propia, afuera se encontró con Marley en la sala del pent-house.

 **S.** Buenos días...  
 **Ma**. Y vaya que son muy buenos, no? **  
S.** Emmm, tengo una buena explicación.  
 **Ma**. Seguro que la tienes, pero ahora ve a prepararte porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de irnos.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Ma**. Ya pedí el desayuno, no tenemos tiempo de bajar al restaurante.  
 **S.** Ok.

Minutos después Jesse llegó.

 **J.** Hey, que carita, dónde está Santana?  
 **Ma**. Duchándose.  
 **J.** Apenas?  
 **Ma**. Sí, se quedó dormida, me imagino que estaba muy cansada ya que pasó la noche con Quinn.  
 **J.** Qué dices?  
 **Ma**. Lo que oyes.  
 **J.** No puede ser, qué no aprendió la lección?  
 **Ma**. Todo parece indicar que no.  
 **J.** Increíble.

Una vez que estuvieron listas las chicas, salieron y desayunaron con Jesse y Marley.

 **J.** Afortunadamente el día de hoy no hay mucho trabajo, podremos regresar hoy mismo a Los Ángeles.  
 **S.** Sí, Marley encárgate de eso por favor.  
 **Ma.** Claro.  
 **S.** Bien, vamos a trabajar... Quinn, quieres venir o deseas ir a la alberca?  
 **Q.** Voy a recostarme un poco, me duele la cabeza.  
 **S.** Ok, guarda tu equipaje porque regresamos por la tarde noche.  
 **Q.** Claro.

Los tres amigos fueron rumbo a la oficina principal, Jesse no dejaba de mirar a la morena.

 **S.** Ya suéltalo, no soporto que me estés viendo así, regáñame y dime lo que quieras, estoy segura que Marley ya te fue con el chisme.  
 **Ma**. No soy ninguna chismosa.  
 **S.** Pero le dijiste a Jesse que pasé con Q toda la noche, o no?  
 **J.** Sí, me lo dijo, y no entiendo lo que haces, pareciera ser que no tienes dignidad.  
 **S**. La tengo.  
 **J.** Sí claro y por eso en la primera oportunidad que tienes te acuestas con la mujer que te puso los cuernos.  
 **S.** Estaba muy ebria, y pasó lo mismo que la vez que nos casamos, me dejé llevar por el deseo, compréndeme me fascinan las mujeres y Quinn tiene uno de los mejores cuerpos que he visto en mi vida, así que no me juzgues porque te aseguro que tú con lo golfo que eres hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo, caer en tentación y nada más.  
 **J.** Pues sólo espero que no se vuelva a repetir y que esa mujer no te enrede otra vez, nos urge encontrar a esa rubia que conociste en San Diego, porque sólo ella puede librarte de los tentáculos de esa culona.  
 **S.** Sí, yo también la quiero encontrar, en cuanto firme el divorcio lo primero que haré será buscarla.

Santana comenzó a alejarse.

 **J.** A ti te pasa algo?  
 **Ma**. Es la resaca.  
 **J.** Ah.

Una vez que terminaron todos sus pendientes en el hotel de Miami, los chicos tuvieron que regresar a Los Ángeles, ahí también tenían bastante trabajo por hacer.

En la mansión de la latina.

 **G**. Niñas cómo les fue?  
 **Q**. Sensacional! (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Sí, a pesar de que había mucho trabajo, tuvimos la oportunidad de convivir un poco, ya sabes.  
 **G.** Qué gusto me da.  
 **S.** Por cierto Quinn y yo te trajimos un regalo, ojalá te guste.  
 **G.** Pero claro, es preciosa la blusa, muchas gracias.  
 **S.** Bueno vamos a dejar nuestras cosas a las habitaciones, te vemos más al rato para cenar, pide algo.  
 **G**. Claro.

En la planta alta.

 **Q**. Gracias. **  
S**. Por?  
 **Q**. Por decirle a Gaby que el regalo también era de parte mía.  
 **S.** No es nada. **  
Q**. Santana, no te gustaría que me mudara a tu habitación?  
 **S.** Emmm.  
 **Q**. Olvídalo.  
 **S.** No, está bien, podemos compartir la habitación hasta el divorcio. **  
Q**. Genial, y no te preocupes que tus amigos no sabrán nada de esto, confía en mí.  
 **S.** Lo hago. **  
Q**. Voy a dejar esto. **  
S.** Quinn? **  
Q**. Qué pasa?

Santana le dio un gran beso.

 **S.** No tardes. **  
Q**. No. (sonriendo)

A la mañana siguiente...

 **Su**. Wooow esto es precioso, muchas gracias.  
 **T.** Sí que emoción, nunca antes alguien me había regalado algo tan costoso, porque a leguas se ve que esto debió costarte un ojo de la cara.  
 **Q.** Jejeje.  
 **Su**. Un momento, pero cómo le hiciste para pagar los regalos? **  
Q.** Santana me prestó la mitad, los regalos son de parte de las dos, se los pagaré con trabajo así que despreocúpese.  
 **T.** Y cómo la pasaron?  
 **Q.** Bien, a pesar de que les oculta a sus amigos que estamos juntas, anoche me demostró que le gusta estar conmigo porque me mudé a su habitación.  
 **Su**. Woooow.  
 **Q.** Sí jejeje.  
 **T.** Ay Quinn, estás tan enamorada.  
Q **.** No... no sé, no creo.  
 **Su.** Lo estás.

En la oficina de Santana.

 **J.** Qué te parece la convocatoria?  
 **S.** Me gusta, es precisamente lo que le dije al diseñador que plasmara, espero que este año recibamos muchos proyectos, el año pasado fue un fiasco. **  
Ma**. Tal vez porque Norah ya no estaba.  
 **S.** Sí, puede ser.  
 **J.** Entonces lo apruebas?  
 **S.** Sí, que saquen copias y lo peguen en cada área de trabajo de los empleados.  
 **J.** Muy bien, iré a dar la orden.

Jesse salió de la oficina.

 **S.** Sigues molesta conmigo?  
 **Ma**. No lo estoy.  
 **S.** Entonces ya dime de una buena vez lo que me tengas que decir.  
 **Ma**. No es la primera vez que te acuestas con ella luego de su engaño, verdad?  
 **S.** Lo es.  
 **Ma.** Santana te conozco a la perfección y sé descifrar cuando me mientes.  
 **S.** Mmm… No entiendo tu enojo, te recuerdo perfectamente que...  
 **Ma**. No tienes que recordarme absolutamente nada, entendido?  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Ma**. Iré a trabajar.  
 **S.** Bien...

En los vestidores de las camareras.

 **Su**. Miren chicas.  
 **Q.** Qué es eso?  
 **T.** Es la convocatoria que cada año hace la presidencia para invitar a los trabajadores a presentar proyectos que ayuden a mejorar la calidad y servicio del hotel.  
 **Su.** Sí, Norah lo hacía cada año hasta su muerte, luego se suspendió, el año pasado lo hicieron otra vez pero no hubo muchos participantes y los proyectos fueron muy pobres, no eligieron ninguno.  
 **Q.** Uyy, si es para mejorar el servicio del hotel yo tengo un montón de propuestas.  
 **T.** Y por qué no entras al concurso?  
 **Q.** Jajaja cómo crees?  
 **T**. Qué tendría de malo?  
 **Q.** Nada pero soy una tonta, ni siquiera terminé la universidad, soy una mediocre, Santana se burlaría de mí.  
 **T.** Eso no lo sabes, y si en vez de burlarse se enorgullece?  
 **Q.** Jajajaa.  
 **Su**. Tina tiene razón.  
 **T.** Además dejaste la universidad por capricho y no por notas bajas, bueno no las tenías antes de que le hicieras caso a Sam con sus locuras.  
 **Su**. Buen punto.  
 **T.** Artie y yo te podríamos ayudar.  
 **Su**. Yo también, al menos en echarte porras.  
 **Q.** Jejeje ok, lo voy a pensar.

Esa noche en la alcoba de la latina...

 **S.** Ven aquí.  
 **Q.** Que rico abrazo.  
 **S.** Hoy fue un día pesado y quiero relajarme.  
 **Q.** Quieres que…?  
 **S.** No, solo quiero platicar contigo.  
 **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Nada malo, hoy eché a andar uno de los tantos proyectos de Norah, ojalá eso la llene de orgullo.  
 **Q**. Claro que lo hace, si no fuera así entonces no te habría heredado.  
 **S.** Cierto. **  
Q**. Vi la convocatoria, el premio es muy jugoso.  
 **S.** Sí... Oye nena, tenemos una invitación a un evento en unos días, es el aniversario de la compañía proveedora del software, tenemos que comprar el outfit indicado, será en un club nocturno. **  
Q**. Entonces me pondré muy bonita para ti.  
 **S.** Más te vale. (besándola) **  
Q**. _Tina tiene razón, debo de esforzarme para que San se sienta orgullosa de mí, además no me caería nada mal el premio del concurso._ (pensando)

 _Continuará...  
_

* * *

 _ **Sé que a todos les urge que aparezca cierto personaje, pero no se preocupen que en el próximo capítulo hará acto de presencia.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de la actitud de Santana frente a sus amigos con relación a Quinn?**_

 _ **Las chicas están por fin enamoradas?**_

 _ **Bueno, espero con ansias sus comentarios, hasta la próxima y perdón por los errores.**_


	16. El reencuentro

_**Creo que ya pasaron 90 días desde mi última actualización, jajaja, pero por fin traje el nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16. El reencuentro.** **  
**  
 **Q.** Ya… ahh, ya!  
 **S.** No, apenas comenzamos, mmmm.  
 **Q.** Va-vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo, ohhh, mmm.  
 **S**. No importa, soy la dueña y uuhhmm, tú eres mi esposa.

Antes de ir a trabajar, las chicas cayeron en la provocación de un sexo matutino muy caliente.  
 **  
S.** Te sientes deliciosa. **  
Q**. Dios mío, me estás volviendo loca!

Santana estaba encima de Quinn, empujaba con fuerza contra la rubia para que la penetración fuera más profunda.

 **S.** Delicioso...

La latina no desaprovechaba para comerse a besos los senos de su mujer.  
 **  
Q**. Voy a venirme, Dios sí!  
 **S.** Hazlo, princesa, vente rico para mí.  
 **Q**. Santana! Ahhhh!

La morena se sintió bastante orgullosa de lo que acababa de provocar, segundos después ella también llegó al clímax.

 **S.** Ufff, delicioso...  
 **Q**. Ahora por tu culpa vamos muy retrasadas.  
 **S.** Mi culpa? Yo no restregué mi trasero en tu rostro.  
 **Q**. Solo te pedí que subieras el zipper de mi vestido.  
 **S.** Sí claro. **  
Q**. Vamos a ducharnos rápidamente otra vez, anda.  
 **S.** Y ahí lo hacemos de nuevo?  
 **Q**. No tuviste suficiente?  
 **S**. La verdad, aguanto una más.  
 **Q**. Ok, tienes 5 minutos.  
 **S.** Tan poquito?  
 **Q**. Jajaja.

Ya en el trabajo.

 **T.** Llegas tarde y Terry está enojadísima, dijo que te aprovechas por ser la esposa de la dueña.  
 **Q.** Bien sabes que siempre soy puntual, solamente hoy no pude llegar a tiempo por culpa de Santana.  
 **T.** Por qué?  
 **Su**. Seguro tuvieron sexo matutino.  
 **T.** Sí?  
 **Q.** Sí, jejeje.  
 **T.** Tienen tanto sexo, no te duele o algo así? **  
Q.** Jajajaa no, no me duele, al contrario...  
 **Su**. Jajajaa.  
 **T.** Están locas, bueno cambiando de tema, hoy tienes que empezar con lo del proyecto si es que realmente quieres participar en el concurso, porque de lo contrario el tiempo te será insuficiente para terminarlo.  
 **Q.** Ok, pero tendrá que ser en tu casa, no quiero que Santana se dé cuenta de que estamos trabajando en un proyecto.  
 **T.** Muy bien, además podemos aprovechar para que Artie nos ayude.  
 **Q.** Cool.  
 **S.** Y qué pretexto le vas a poner para ausentarte de casa?  
 **Q.** Cielos...  
 **T.** Dile que te invité a cenar.  
 **Q.** Buena idea.

En la oficina de Santana.

 **J.** Santana, sabes qué le pasa a Marley? En estos días ha estado algo extraña, sabes si tuvo alguna pelea con Jake?  
 **S.** Pues no, ella no me ha platicado mucho, ya sabes que es bastante reservada cuando se trata de su relación con ese patán.  
 **J.** La verdad es que no comprendo por qué se empecina a seguir con él, en eso es bastante parecida a ti, ya que tú también estás empecinada en seguir acostándote con la rubia infiel.  
 **S.** Yo no estoy empecinada en nada, pero si voy a estar todavía unas semanas al lado de Quinn, tengo que aprovecharlas, su cuerpo es delicioso, además sabe coger bastante bien.  
 **J.** Me imagino que ha de ser una experta.  
 **S.** Tampoco es una puta, tenemos en común que solamente hayamos estado con 3 personas.  
 **J.** Jajajaa eso es lo que ella te dice, pero sinceramente le crees? Pues yo no, se ve que está bastante corridita.  
 **S.** Como sea.  
 **J.** Entonces eso quiere decir que sigues acostándote con ella y decías que no.  
 **S**. Bueno a partir del viaje, volvimos a las andadas.  
 **J.** Seguro... Por cierto hay novedades con respecto al aniversario de la empresa de mi novia Brittany jejeje.  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **J.** Se pospondrá una semana más, al parecer el lugar donde pensaba realizar la fiesta se quemó.  
 **S.** En serio? Qué mal plan.  
 **J.** Pues sí.  
 **S.** Bueno, llámale a "tu novia" y ofrécele uno de los salones del hotel, son los suficientemente grandes para su evento.  
 **J.** Muy buena idea, le llamaré.

Más tarde.  
 **  
Q.** Hola Clara, vengo a hablar con mi esposa.  
 **C.** Sí, la voy a anunciar... Santana, tu esposa está aquí, quiere verte. **  
S.** Que pase.  
 **C.** Ok... Adelante.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

En la oficina.

 **S.** Hey hermosa, qué sorpresa.

Santana de inmediato recibió a su esposa con un beso apasionado.

 **Q.** San, espera…  
 **S.** Me fascinan tus besos.  
 **Q.** Y a mí los tuyos pero no vine a "eso"  
 **S.** No? Mmm, qué lástima, entonces? **  
Q**. Vengo a avisarte que iré con Tina a cenar.  
 **S.** Ohhh, cielos, tengo bastante trabajo, bueno, dile a Tina que llegaré algo tarde pero que cuente conmigo, pueden empezar a cenar ustedes, no se preocupen.  
 **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Llevaré una botella de vino, está bien?  
 **Q**. Claro. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Genial.  
 **Q.** Bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde.  
 **S.** Espera, no te vayas tan rápido.

Santana besó otra vez a Quinn.

 **Q.** San, basta... aquí no.  
 **S.** Ya lo hemos hecho antes aquí.  
 **Q.** Mejor cuando estemos en casa, sí?  
 **S.** Ok, te veo más tarde. **  
Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Cuídate nena. **  
Q**. Tú también.

La rubia regresó con sus amigas.  
 **  
Q**. El plan se frustró.  
 **T.** Por qué?  
 **Q**. Porque por alguna razón, Santana pensó que la invitación a cenar también era para ella, dijo que llegaría tarde. **  
Su**. Uy, y ahora? **  
Q**. No lo sé.  
 **T.** No te agobies, voy a llamarle a Artie para que compre algunos ingredientes y comience a preparar la cena, mientras Santana llega a la casa, podemos comenzar con lo del proyecto.  
 **Su**. Excelente idea.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón.

Y eso hicieron las chicas.

 **Ar**. Has hecho alguna vez un plan de negocios?  
 **Q.** Muchos para proyectos en la universidad, aún recuerdo cómo hacerlos.  
 **Ar.** Perfecto, creo que entonces será más fácil plasmar tu iniciativa.  
 **Q.** Solo que estoy un poco desinformada en cuando a las finanzas, no sé qué tan viable económicamente puedan llegar a ser mis ideas y si le servirán al hotel que es el objetivo.  
 **Ar**. Eso no será ningún problema, el internet nos ayudará.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **T.** Lo ves? No eres ninguna rubia tonta.  
 **Q.** Jejeje.  
 **Ar.** Tienen la información financiera?  
 **Q.** Pues esto es lo que anexaron en la convocatoria, dudo que sea real.  
 **Ar.** Obvio no es real pero es un aproximado, el reto es mejorar estas ganancias...  
 **Q.** Y yo lo voy a hacer.  
 **T.** Así se habla.

En la oficina.

 **J.** Aún aquí?  
 **S.** Sí, tengo mucho trabajo, el gerente en Londres no está dando el ancho, estoy pensando seriamente en despedirlo.  
 **J.** De verdad? Pero tiene años en su puesto.  
 **S.** Sí pero no quiere entender que las cosas han cambiado, ya no se trabaja igual que con Norah porque son épocas diferentes, le daré un ultimátum, o se integra a la nueva manera de trabajar o se va.  
 **J.** Y a quién le darás esa gerencia?  
 **S.** A ti o a Marley, no confío en nadie más.  
 **J.** Irme a Londres? **  
S**. Es un excelente puesto.  
 **J.** Tendré que pensarlo detenidamente.  
 **S.** Hazlo, porque dudo mucho que el gerente se vaya a adaptar a mi manera de trabajar.  
 **J.** Ok...

Más tarde la latina llegó a casa de Tina y Artie.

 **S.** Perdón por el retraso, traje vino.  
 **Ar**. Adelante Santana, la cena aún no está lista.  
 **S.** Hola. (sonriendo)  
 **Q.** Hey.

La morena se acercó a la rubia y picoteó sus labios.

 **S.** Gracias por la invitación, chicos.  
 **T.** Son nuestras amigas.  
 **Ar.** Así es.  
 **Q.** Jejeje.  
 **Ar**. Tina dónde está el destapa corchos?.  
 **T.** Voy.

Dejaron a solas a las chicas.

 **Q.** Todo bien?  
 **S.** Mucho trabajo, solo eso. **  
Q.** Pobrecita.

Quinn besó delicadamente a Santana.

 **S.** Te extrañé.  
 **Q.** Y yo a ti.

Las chicas comenzaron a besarse aún más.

 **T.** Emm, perdón, aquí están las copas para el vino.  
 **S.** Gracias. **  
Q**. Huele delicioso, verdad?  
 **S.** Sí, qué están cocinando?  
 **Ar**. Mi especialidad...  
 **S.** Ohhh.

Luego de brindar, los chicos fueron a cenar.

 **T.** Estoy muy emocionada por mis próximas vacaciones.  
 **Ar**. Ya era justo.  
 **S.** Jajaja y saldrás de la ciudad?  
 **T.** Decidimos ir un par de días a visitar a los padres de Artie.  
 **S.** Qué bien. **  
Q**. Yo también necesito vacaciones. **  
S**. Hace poco fuimos de Luna de miel y a Miami. **  
Q**. Aun así.  
 **S.** Bueno, tal vez nos escapemos también un fin de semana a San Diego. **  
Q**. Para que busques a esa mujer? Olvídalo.  
 **S.** Emmm.  
 **Ar**. Qué mujer?  
 **Q.** Una de la cual Santana quedó profundamente enamorada a primera vista.  
 **Ar.** En serio?  
 **S.** Quinn está exagerando.  
 **Ar.** Pero qué no se supone que ustedes están bien?  
 **Q.** Lo estamos pero Santana tiene el firme propósito de buscar a esa mujer en cuanto nos divorciemos.  
 **Ar**. Pero para qué divorciarse si se llevan tan bien?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **T.** Artie, no te entrometas en sus cosas por favor.  
 **Ar**. Lo siento.  
 **T.** Mejor hagamos un brindis por esta noche.  
 **Ar**. Sí.

Luego de un rato, las chicas regresaron a casa.

 **S.** Estás molesta? **  
Q**. No.  
 **S.** Hey, nena... **  
Q**. Estoy bien.  
 **S.** Bésame. **  
Q**. Mmm.  
 **S.** Anda, demuéstrame que estás bien y bésame.

Quinn besó a Santana y rápidamente los besos comenzaron a tornarse apasionados, se dirigieron al sofá donde cayeron.

 **S.** Te deseo.  
 **Q**. Tócame...  
 **S.** Me vuelves loca!

Pero en ese momento un alboroto de ladridos las interrumpió.

 **S.** Jejeje hey, ustedes.  
 **Q**. Qué hacen aquí?  
 **S.** Le pedí a Gaby que ya los dejara entrar, hey señora Coco, dónde están los bebés?

La chihahua fue por ellos.

 **S.** Wooow jejejeje. **  
Q**. Ay Dios mío están hermosos.  
 **S.** Señor Poncho, usted hizo un excelente trabajo. **  
Q**. Quisiera tomar uno pero tu perra me odia. **  
S.** Jajaja, a ver, señora Coco, podemos tomar a miss Lola?

La latina tomó a la cachorrita entre sus manos y la llevó al regazo de Quinn quien comenzó a acariciarla.

 **Q**. Awww...  
 **S.** Es muy bonita, verdad señor Poncho? **  
Q**. Sí, la cachorra perfecta.  
 **S.** Le hablo de ti.  
 **Q.** Jajaja Santana!

Quinn le dio un casto beso a su esposa.

 **S.** Vengan aquí.

Santana subió al sofá al resto de los perros.  
 **  
Q**. La señora Coco me va a atacar.  
 **S.** Yo te cuido.

Pero la perrita se acurrucó con Quinn.  
 **  
Q**. Y esto?  
 **S.** Creo que las hormonas del embarazo ya se disiparon y ya no le caes tan mal.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje.

Estuvieron jugando un poco con los perros y finalmente fueron a dormir.

 **S.** Te gustaría conservarla? **  
Q**. A qué o quién?  
 **S.** A miss Lola, se llevó muy bien contigo.  
 **Q**. Me la estás regalando?  
 **S.** Solo si la quieres y estás dispuesta a darle un hogar y todo lo que necesite.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Entonces ya es tuya. **  
Q**. Gracias nena. (besándola)

Al día siguiente...

 **Su.** Me da gusto que les haya ido bien en su primer día de trabajo. **  
Q**. Sí pero qué pretexto le voy a poner a Santana para seguir yendo a tu casa a trabajar en el proyecto?  
 **T.** Pues tendremos que usar nuestros descansos para avanzar o...  
 **Su**. Mentirle a Santana.  
 **Q.** Eso no me gusta.  
 **T.** Pues ni a mí pero de qué otra manera podemos hacerle para que ella no se dé cuenta?  
 **Q.** Cielos...  
 **T.** Por cierto, ayer me encantó verlas así tan enamoradas jajaja fue tan tierno.  
 **Q.** No estamos enamoradas.  
 **T.** Pero no perdían el tiempo para besarse.  
 **Su**. Ya acéptalo Quinn, estás que te mueres por Santana, la amas!  
 **Q.** No... Además ella está enamorada de otra mujer.  
 **T.** Pero solo la vio una vez, eso no significa nada, además ustedes viven juntas.  
 **Su**. Y todos los días comparten la misma cama, por fin llevan un matrimonio normal, ya no se van a separar.  
 **Q.** Pues... anoche me regaló a una de sus cachorras, y me sentí muy especial.  
 **Su.** Lo ves? Confía en ti.  
 **Q.** Chicas, tengo miedo, no sé si estoy enamorada de ella pero esto que siento jamás lo había experimentado por eso no tengo idea de si es amor o no.  
 **T.** Y lo que sentiste por Sam? **  
Q.** Es distinto, fue mi primer novio en serio pero siempre fue un idiota, él me engañó cuantas veces quiso y aunque yo lo sabía me hacía de la vista gorda hasta que por fin lo descubrí en el acto.  
 **Su**. Siempre te engañó?  
 **Q.** En preparatoria alguien me dijo que me había puesto los cuernos con una estúpida a la que odio pero él me perjuró que no era cierto, nunca me constó así que lo pasé por alto.  
 **T.** Afortunadamente ese tonto ya no forma parte de tu vida.  
 **Q.** Así es.

Mientras la rubia trabajaba, recibió una llamada.

 **Q.** Tú?  
 **R.** Quinn, hola! **  
Q.** Hasta que das señales de vida.  
 **R.** Lo siento pero tú tampoco has dado muchas que digamos.  
 **Q**. En fin, cómo estás?  
 **R.** Muy bien, el haberme mudado a Nueva York fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, me va muy bien en el trabajo y papá está muy contento con mi desempeño, por fin mi vida está tomando el curso que tanto quería.  
 **Q.** Me da mucho gusto por ti, ojalá a mí me pasara algo parecido, pero las cosas siguen estando bastante extrañas.  
 **R.** Santana sigue portándose como la patana que es?  
 **Q.** Pues no, hasta eso se ha portado bastante bien, nos estamos llevando mucho mejor, nos estamos acostado de nuevo.  
 **R.** Qué dices? Pero por qué?  
 **Q.** Porque me gusta estar con ella, lo que sentimos es maravilloso, goza conmigo y yo con ella.  
 **R.** Ay Quinn, no te entiendo.  
 **Q.** Creo que me estoy enamorado de ella.  
 **R.** No, no puedes hacerlo, Santana es mala muy mala, qué no recuerdas todo lo que te ha hecho? **  
Q.** Pues sí pero... olvídalo, estoy confundida.  
 **R.** Ojalá que solo sea eso... En fin, te llamé para contarte algo.  
 **Q.** Qué cosa?  
 **R.** Estoy saliendo con alguien maravilloso al que conocí gracias a unos amigos.  
 **Q.** En serio? Wooow.  
 **R.** Sí, me encanta porque es muy caballeroso, tierno y es una gran persona.  
 **Q.** Y cómo se llama?  
 **R.** Finn Hudson, es muy guapo.  
 **Q.** Me da gusto por ti y más porque eso quiere decir que por fin olvidaste al estúpido de Jesse.  
 **R.** Sí, Jesse solo jugó conmigo.  
 **Q.** Espero tener pronto la oportunidad de conocer a tu novio.  
 **R.** Ojalá que sí y yo espero que eso que dices sentir por Santana solo sea una confusión y nada más.  
 **Q.** Sí... ojalá.

Más tarde.

 **T.** Nos vamos?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Su.** Suerte chicas y ojalá terminen pronto.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Quinn nuevamente fue a la casa de su amiga para trabajar en su proyecto para el concurso, no le avisó a su esposa así que estaba muy angustiada y apresurada por terminar lo más pronto posible el trabajo de ese día.

En la mansión de la latina...

 **S.** Hey Gaby.  
 **G.** Santana hoy llegaste más tarde, tienes mucho trabajo?  
 **S.** Sí, hay problemas en el hotel de Londres, y sigo supervisando que los hoteles del país ya estén trabajando al 100 con el nuevo sistema y la nueva aplicación. **  
G**. Pobre de ti.  
 **S.** Creo que voy a tener que hacer un viaje relámpago a Londres para controlar la situación.  
 **G.** Quieres cenar?  
 **S.** Sí, no ha llegado Quinn? No vi su auto.  
 **G.** No, pensé que estarían juntas.  
 **S.** Qué raro... voy a llamarle.

Y eso hizo.

 **S.** Hey dónde estás?  
 **Q.** San... estoy con las chicas.  
 **S.** A esta hora?  
 **Q.** Sí, Sugar nos invitó unos tragos pero ya voy para allá.  
 **S.** No tardes.  
 **Q.** No.

Santana no quedó muy conforme con la excusa de la rubia.

 **G.** Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Está con sus amigas.  
 **G.** Y te molesta?  
 **S.** Pudo haberme avisado.  
 **G.** Ay Santana, no tiene nada de malo.  
 **S.** Es mi mujer, debe avisarme.  
 **G.** Jajajaa mi niña, escúchate, eres tan tierna.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **G.** Estás celosa y preocupada, amas a Quinn.  
 **S.** Ni loca que estuviera, Quinn es alguien muy diferente a mí y jamás me enamoraría de alguien como ella, jamás!  
 **G.** Sí claro.

En cuando la rubia llegó fue directo a la habitación.

 **Q.** Ya llegué.  
 **S.** Ya lo vi.  
 **Q**. Perdón por no avisarte, la verdad es que no creí tardarme tanto.  
 **S.** Ok. **  
Q**. Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo, está a punto de caer una tormenta.  
 **S.** Eso parece. **  
Q**. Ya cenaste?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
Q**. Yo no, iré por algo, me acompañas?  
 **S.** No, tengo mucho sueño, te veo mañana. **  
Q**. Ok nena.

En cuanto la rubia terminó de cenar algo ligero, los relámpagos comenzaron.  
 **  
Q**. Demonios!

Rápidamente corrió a la habitación, ahí la latina ya estaba profundamente dormida, así que Quinn se puso su ropa de dormir.

De pronto, un rayo cayó y el estruendo fue muy fuerte.

 **Q**. Ahhhhhh!  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q**. Odio las tormentas eléctricas, me asustan los rayos, abrázame.  
 **S.** Jajajaja, tú le temes a eso?  
 **Q**. Sí, acaso tú no le temes a nada?  
 **S.** A muchas cosas que no recuerdo y...  
 **Q**. Te estás durmiendo.  
 **S.** Estoy muy cansada...

Otro rayo cayó.  
 **  
Q**. Ay noooo! Santana mi amor abrázame por favor!

Quinn se quedó petrificada luego de escucharse a sí misma decir eso.  
 **  
Q**. San?

Pero la latina seguía dormida.

 **Q**. San!  
 **S.** Qué, qué pasa? **  
Q**. Me puedes abrazar?  
 **S.** Claro, ven aquí, nena.

La latina la abrazó y besó su cabeza.

 **S.** Trata de dormir, no pasa nada. **  
Q**. Tengo miedo.  
 **S.** Shhh.

Quinn abrazó muy fuerte a la latina y de pronto comenzó a llorar en silencio.

 **Q**. La amo, maldita sea, la amo. (pensando)

La tranquilidad de estar al lado de su esposa logró que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Diablos, que rápido amaneció.  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Voy a ducharme. **  
Q**. Puedo ir contigo?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí.

Ya en el comedor.  
 **  
Q**. Estás molesta conmigo?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q**. San?  
 **S.** Sólo quiero que si vas a salir otra vez luego del trabajo, me avises, realmente me preocupé por ti. **  
Q**. Lo siento, jejejeje.  
 **S.** Por qué te ríes?  
 **Q**. No lo sé.

Quinn picoteó los labios de Santana.

 **Q**. Eres tan bonita.  
 **S.** Mmmm? Es la primera vez que me dices algo así.  
 **Q**. Pero no será la última, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Ok. (frunciendo el ceño)

En el trabajo.  
 **  
Q**. Estoy jodida, ya comprobé que en efecto estoy enamorada de Santana.  
 **T.** Bravo!  
 **Su**. Qué bien.  
 **Q.** No chicas, no está bien, ella no me ama.  
 **T.** Eso no lo sabes.  
 **Q.** Claro que lo sé.  
 **Su**. Pero se la pasan teniendo sexo, es obvio que ella siente algo más por ti.  
 **T.** Sugar tiene razón, deberías hablar con ella y sincerarte.  
 **Q.** Olvídenlo, eso jamás, no quiero ni imaginarme si ella me rechaza... no, no le diré nada.  
 **Su**. Haces muy mal.

Los siguientes días Quinn siguió llegando un poco tarde a la casa, para su fortuna Santana también lo hacía y algunas veces no se daba cuenta de la tardanza de su esposa, pero cierto día...

 **J**. Qué tienes?  
 **S**. Quinn ha estado llegando algunos días tarde a casa.  
 **J.** Ya volvió a las andadas?  
 **S.** No, no sé.  
 **J.** Quieres que contrate a alguien para que la siga?  
 **S.** No, no creo que sea tan idiota para volverme a hacer algo así.  
 **J.** Pues yo no estaría tan seguro, en fin, ya hablé con Brittany y aceptó usar uno de los salones para su fiesta de aniversario. **  
S**. Muy bien, encárgate de poner todo a su disposición.  
 **J.** Cuenta con ello.  
 **S.** Clara, dile a Marley que la estamos esperando.  
 **C.** En seguida.

Marley se presentó.

 **S.** Ya tienes el reporte del hotel de Londres?  
 **Ma**. Como lo temíamos, números en rojo, la auditoría arrojó muchas inconsistencias financieras.  
 **S.** Maldito traidor, pero lo voy a meter a la cárcel.  
 **J.** Hablando de cárcel, el padre de Evans pagó la fianza, solo estará un par de semanas en prisión y luego hará trabajo comunitario.  
 **S**. Qué? Infeliz, pero esto no se va a quedar así, contrata a alguien con ayuda de Puck para que le parta la cara.  
 **Ma**. Es en serio?  
 **S.** Claro que es en serio, ese perro intentó partírmela a mí, ahora verá lo que se siente.  
 **J.** Dalo por hecho.  
 **Ma**. Ustedes están locos!  
 **S.** Como sea, haremos un viaje sorpresa a Londres, no quiero que nadie se entere, Marley ocúpate de eso, Jesse contacta con los abogados de Londres, mañana a primera hora nos vamos.  
 **J.** Ok.

Esa noche.

 **S.** Otra vez tarde?  
 **Q**. Me quedé sin gasolina, esperé a que Sugar llegara a auxiliarme.  
 **S.** Y por qué no me llamas a mí?  
 **Q**. Has estado muy ocupada y estresada, no quise molestarte.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **Q**. Y esa maleta?  
 **S.** Tengo que viajar a Londres, las cosas allá están pésimas y voy a arreglarlas, estaré fuera algunos días.  
 **Q**. Puedo ir?  
 **S.** Me encantaría pero no podré atenderte.

En ese momento Quinn vio ese viaje como una gran oportunidad para avanzar en su proyecto.  
 **  
Q**. Está bien, no te preocupes.  
 **S.** Gracias por entender.  
 **Q**. Te voy a extrañar.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti. **  
Q**. Pero te voy a dar una gran despedida.

Quinn aventó a Santana a la cama, luego comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

 **Q**. Déjame hacer realidad una de tus fantasías.  
 **S.** Ahorita?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Vaya... Bueno, quiero que me amarres a la cama.  
 **Q**. Jejeje eso me agrada.

Quinn desnudó a la latina, buscó unas mascadas y le amarró las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama, entonces comenzó a llenarla de besos, se dirigió a los senos de la morena y comenzó a besarlos.

 **S.** Quinn...  
 **Q.** Me gusta cada parte de tu cuerpo, ahora lo sé.

Continuó besando cada centímetro de Santana hasta que logró que la chica tuviera una gran erección lo que dio pie a un sexo muy candente.  
 **  
Q.** Ahhh, me llenas toda.  
 **S.** Desátame, quiero tocarte. **  
Q**. No, no lo harás.

Quinn dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a su esposa y desde ahí tomó el pene de Santana para introducirlo en su centro y comenzarse a mover, dándole a la latina un gran espectáculo de su trasero.

 **S.** Por Dios! Sí, así, muévete más, mami.  
 **Q.** Ahhhh.  
 **S.** Eres fabulosa!  
 **Q.** Te gusta mi culo?  
 **S.** Es perfecto, quiero hacerlo mío.  
 **Q**. Olvídalo, tu cosa jamás entraría ahí.  
 **S.** Eso no lo sabemos. **  
Q**. Ni lo sabrás.  
 **S.** Diablos!

Luego de un orgasmo mutuo, Quinn desató a Santana.

 **S.** Creo que mejor voy a suspender el viaje a Londres y me quedo contigo toda la semana a coger. **  
Q**. No te conviene, en estos días llega mi periodo.  
 **S.** Qué lástima.  
 **Q**. Piensa en mí, sí? **  
S**. Claro.  
 **Q**. Y me llamas.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Ahora duerme o llegarás tarde al aeropuerto.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok.

Al día siguiente y luego de muchos besos las chicas se despidieron.

 **Q**. Gaby, esta noche traeré a mis amigas a casa, hay algún problema?  
 **G**. Claro que no.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

Al llegar al hotel, les comunicó la noticia a las chicas.  
 **  
Q**. Pueden quedarse a dormir?  
 **Su**. Me encantaría.  
 **T.** Ok, le avisaré a Artie.  
 **Q.** Necesito terminar lo antes posible, ya no quiero mentirle a mi bebé.  
 **Su.** Jajaja a tu bebé?  
 **Q.** Cierra la boca.  
 **Su.** Jajajaja.

Horas después, en Londres.

 **S.** Vieron la cara del muy sin vergüenza? No le importó el que lo hayamos descubierto.  
 **Ma**. No puedo creer hasta donde pudo llegar, y lo peor es que también le estuvo robando a Norah.  
 **J**. Al menos ya está detenido.  
 **S**. Y ahora a intentar arreglar todo el desastre que ocasionó.  
 **Ma**. Nosotros te vamos a ayudar como siempre.  
 **S.** Gracias chicos.

Los siguientes días Quinn estuvo muy entusiasmada con la realización de su proyecto, cada vez se sentía más cómoda con sus ideas y financieramente, era bastante viable para lo que el hotel necesitaba.

 **Ar**. Creo que ya está casi listo.  
 **T.** Yo también.  
 **Q.** Wooow, no puedo creer que lo hice prácticamente sola.  
 **Ar.** Ahora solo falta hacer la presentación para el día del concurso.  
 **Q.** Me vas a ayudar con eso, verdad? No soy muy buena para las computadoras, apenas si sé usar power point.  
 **Ar**. Jajaja, no te preocupes, claro que te ayudaré con eso.

En Londres.

 **Ma.** Y esa cara?  
 **S.** Quinn llegó tarde otra vez a casa Gaby me lo dijo.  
 **Ma.** Y qué tiene de raro?  
 **S**. Cuando estoy yo, no lo hace.  
 **Ma**. No deberías de tomarlo tan a pecho.  
 **S**. Vamos por una copa cuando terminemos aquí?  
 **Ma.** Ok, le diré a Jesse.  
 **S.** No, él está con los abogados no quiero interrumpirlo.

Más tarde en cierto bar de Londres...

 **S.** Eres una chica perfecta, no entiendo por qué sigues con él?  
 **Ma.** Ha sido mi único novio, tenemos años juntos y no es fácil tomar una decisión así.  
 **S.** Pero me acabas de decir que él no te ama, entonces?  
 **Ma**. Tal vez sea mi castigo por lo que hice.  
 **S**. Marley, en qué quedamos?  
 **Ma**. A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si mi decisión hubiese sido otra.  
 **S.** Bueno, creo que eso jamás lo sabremos.  
 **Ma**. Gracias por ser mi amiga.  
 **S.** Siempre lo seré.  
 **Ma**. Creo que es mejor regresar al hotel, estoy un poco ebria.  
 **S.** Poco? Jajajaa.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** No te duermas, aguanta hasta que lleguemos a la habitación.  
 **Ma**. Me dio aire o algo así.  
 **S.** Seguro...

Santana llevó a Marley a su habitación y la acostó en la cama.  
 **  
S**. Me quedo contigo?  
 **Ma**. Estaré bien, no creo morir a causa de mi propio vómito.  
 **S.** No digas eso.  
 **Ma**. San?  
 **S.** Qué?

Marley besó a la latina.

 **S.** Marley. (muy sorprendida)  
 **Ma**. Hazme tuya otra vez.  
 **S.** Qué?

Entonces la chica comenzó a quitarse su ropa.

 **S.** No, espera, no hagas eso.  
 **Ma**. Por qué no?  
 **S.** Estás ebria, te sientes mal por lo de Jake y solo quieres desquitarte como aquella vez.  
 **Ma**. Esa vez no me desquité, solo me asusté, por eso reaccioné así, no quería perderte como mi mejor amiga, jamás pensé que el consolarnos mutuamente iría más allá y cruzaríamos la línea de la amistad.  
 **S.** Pero pasó y como lo dijiste, fue un gran error, que no quiero cometer otra vez.  
 **Ma**. No soporto el como la miras, estás tan enamorada de ella y no te das cuenta que yo me muero de celos!  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Ma**. Odio que ames a Quinn Fabray! **  
S.** No la amo.  
 **Ma**. Claro que sí, a pesar de lo que te hizo la amas y a mí me has hecho a un lado en todo, solo me ves como una empleada más y ya.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad.  
 **Ma**. Sabes que sí, ya no salimos como antes, ya no me invitas a cenar, no vamos de compras o al cine, nada! Solo espero que no te vuelva a desilusionar y que esta vez valore lo que sientes por ella.  
 **S.** Y yo solo espero que entiendas que eres mi mejor amiga y eso nunca va a cambiar.  
 **Ma.** Mentira... claro que eso cambió.  
 **S**. Marley...  
 **Ma**. Buenas noches.  
 **S**. Ok.

Santana salió muy confundida de la habitación, no sabía si esos celos de Marley significaban otra cosa o solo eran a causa de la borrachera.

En Los Ángeles era mucho más temprano.

 **Q.** Creen que falte algún detalle?  
 **T.** Pues no, yo pienso que tu proyecto ya está perfecto.  
 **Ar**. Yo también.  
 **Q.** Aún le podría agregar algunas otras cosas...  
 **T.** Y si esas ideas las dejas de apoyo por si ganas el concurso? Sería un extra.  
 **Q.** Buena idea, chicos, sin su ayuda no habría acabado nunca y estaría muy perdida.  
 **Ar.** Pero si tú lo hiciste prácticamente todo.  
 **Q.** Pues sí, pero gracias a ustedes mis ideas se organizaron, jejeje.  
 **T**. No fue nada.  
 **Q**. Saben? En unos días, Santana y yo cumplimos 90 días de matrimonio y me gustaría celebrarlo, me ayudan a planear algo?  
 **Su**. Yo sí, soy experta en temas románticos, aunque curiosamente no tengo novio... En fin, claro que te ayudo.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje gracias.  
 **T.** Nosotros también te ayudamos antes de irnos de viaje. **  
Q.** Excelente.

Entonces llegó el día en que la latina y sus amigos regresaban a Los Ángeles.

 **S.** Marley, estamos bien?  
 **Ma.** Sí Santana, perdóname por mis tonterías, sé que siempre serás mi amiga y tú sabes que yo siempre seré la tuya.  
 **J.** Qué se traen?  
 **Ma**. Nada malo, solo estamos reafirmando nuestra amistad.  
 **J.** Ya veo...

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto...

 **S.** Hola Quinn, acabamos de aterrizar.  
 **Q**. Qué bueno, por fin!  
 **S.** Te veo en un rato más en la casa. **  
Q**. Estoy con Tina y Artie, llego en un rato más.  
 **S.** Ohhh... ok.

Santana quiso darle una sorpresa a su esposa así que le indicó al chofer ir a la casa de sus amigos.

Al llegar ahí, notó que no había nadie en la casa, entonces vio que un vecino de los chicos se acercaba a su propia casa.  
 **  
S**. Disculpe señor, sabe si sus vecinos están en casa? **  
X**. No, se fueron ayer a visitar a los padres del chico o algo así.  
 **S.** Ah ya veo, muchas gracias.

Santana sintió mucho coraje, así que le llamó nuevamente a Quinn.

 **S.** Ya estoy en casa, tardarás mucho? **  
Q**. No, ya voy de salida, solo me despido de nuestros amigos y me voy para allá.  
 **S.** Me los saludas.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Maldita mentirosa!

Ya en su casa...

 **G.** Te ves fatal.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **G.** Jajaja, qué ha pasado con tu sentido del humor?  
 **S.** No sé, voy a mi habitación, fue un viaje muy pesado.  
 **G.** Está bien.

Entonces la rubia llegó.

 **Q.** Hola Gaby, y mi mujer?  
 **G.** Está en la alcoba.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

En cuando la rubia vio a su esposa, sintió muchas mariposas en su estómago.

 **Q**. Santana!

Saltó a la cama.

 **S.** Qué te pasa? **  
Q**. Por fin estás aquí, ya no me dejes tantos días sola, por favor.

Quinn comenzó a besar todo el rostro de su esposa, quien estaba muy sorprendida por la acción.

 **Q**. Me extrañaste?  
 **S.** Claro. **  
Q**. Yo a ti mucho, pero mucho.  
 **S.** Cómo te fue con Tina?  
 **Q**. Bien, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, mi periodo ya terminó y tengo tantas ganas de que me hagas tuya.  
 **S.** Estoy muy cansada. **  
Q**. Me depilé hoy por la mañana...

Santana pasó saliva.  
 **  
Q**. Anda sí?  
 **S.** Eres mi maldita perdición, Quinn Fabray.  
 **Q**. Jejeje.

Y las chicas tuvieron una noche de sexo apasionado e inolvidable.

Al día siguiente...  
 **  
Q.** Nena, anda ya es hora. **  
S.** No iré a trabajar, no tengo ganas. **  
Q**. Puedo quedarme contigo?  
 **S.** No, ve a trabajar o jamás terminarás de pagarme. **  
Q**. Ok... me llamas.  
 **S.** Claro.

Ya en el trabajo.  
 **  
Q**. Jajaja jamás he hecho algo así, espero que a Santana le guste mi lencería.  
 **Su**. Verás que sí.  
 **Q.** Gaby me va a ayudar con la cena.  
 **Su.** Esta noche le dirás lo que sientes por ella?  
 **Q.** Creo que sí, estoy tan nerviosa.  
 **Su**. Suerte.

La latina decidió ir a un spa a relajarse, luego fue con su amigo Puck.  
 **  
Pu**. Ya tengo a los tipos que le darán la lección al labios de rana.  
 **S.** Qué bueno, espero sean profesionales.  
 **Pu**. Lo son, y nosotros no nos veremos involucrados.  
 **S.** Bien.  
 **Pu**. Y cómo vas con la rubia, sigues cogiéndotela?  
 **S.** Sí, no puedo evitarlo, es una bomba en la cama, pero me sigue mintiendo.  
 **Pu.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, aprovechó muy bien los días que estuve ausente para llegar tarde a casa.  
 **Pu**. Y qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Nada, ya casi termina de pagarme y en cuanto lo haga me voy a deshacer de ella para siempre.  
 **Pu**. Bueno.

En la mansión.

 **Q.** Crees que le guste?  
 **G.** Definitivamente.  
 **Q.** Jejeje quiero ver la cara que pone.  
 **G.** Yo también quisiera verla jajaja.  
 **Q.** Le voy a llamar.

Eso hizo.

 **Q.** San, dónde estás?  
 **S.** Con Puck.  
 **Q.** Es que quiero cenar contigo, no tardes por favor, bonita.  
 **S.** Ok.

La llamada terminó.

 **Pu**. Qué pasa? **  
S**. La rubia quiere que vaya a cenar con ella.  
 **Pu**. Ya te vas?  
 **S.** Por supuesto que no, estoy pasándola muy bien, que me espere toda la noche si así lo quiere.  
 **Pu**. Jajajaja.

Pasaron algunas horas, Quinn intentó llamarle otra vez a Santana pero ésta había apagado el teléfono.

Finalmente el cansancio venció a la rubia y sin notarlo se quedó dormida en el sofá en compañía de su cachorra.

La latina llegó y notó que las luces de la sala estaban prendidas.

 **S**. Aquí estás... Hey Q, despierta, anda vamos a la cama.  
 **Q**. San?  
 **S.** Te quedaste dormida. **  
Q**. Qué hora es?  
 **S.** 2 am.  
 **Q**. Gracias por regresar temprano a cenar conmigo.  
 **S.** Lo siento, el tiempo se me fue sin darme cuenta. **  
Q**. Ni siquiera lo recordaste, verdad?  
 **S.** Qué cosa? **  
Q**. Hoy es nuestro aniversario, cumplimos 3 meses de estar casadas, Gaby me ayudó a preparar la cena, yo hice el postre y no llegaste cuando te pedí que lo hicieras!  
 **S**. Mmm, ya te dije, se me fue el tiempo.  
 **Q**. Como sea.  
 **S.** Vamos a dormir.  
 **Q**. Llevaré a miss Lola a su habitación.  
 **S.** Ok, te espero.

Al llegar a la alcoba, ésta estaba iluminada con velas aromáticas, había un camino de pétalos de rosas hasta la cama, la cual tenía un gran corazón formado con más pétalos de rosa.

 **S**. Jajajaa y esto?  
 **Q**. Lo preparé para ti.  
 **S.** Te sientes bien? **  
Q**. Es nuestro aniversario.  
 **S.** Jajajaja es tan gracioso, ni siquiera tenemos una relación real! **  
Q**. Claro... solo quise... olvídalo.

Quinn salió de la habitación.

 **S.** A dónde vas? **  
Q**. Por la aspiradora, voy a recoger esto.  
 **S.** Ok.

La rubia sintió que su corazón se rompía.

 **Q**. Ella no me ama.

La latina sacudió los pétalos de la cama y los tiró al piso.

 **S.** Esta mujer está loca.

Luego se echó encima del colchón y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Quinn aspiró los pétalos, fue a tirarlos y después regresó a su antigua habitación, ahí no pudo evitar llorar.  
 **  
Q**. Solo a mí se me ocurre sentir algo por esa maldita mujer, soy una imbécil.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Mi cabeza... Quinn, pásame unos analgésicos... Quinn, Quinn?

Santana notó que la rubia no estaba en la habitación, así que salió.

 **S.** Hey Gaby, y Quinn?  
 **G.** No lo sé.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **G.** No cenaron nada anoche?  
 **S.** No, llegué tarde.  
 **G.** Quinn se esmeró mucho.  
 **S.** Nadie se lo pidió.  
 **G.** Fue su aniversario.  
 **S.** Una fecha que no quiero recordar nunca.  
 **G.** Qué te pasa?  
 **S.** Nada, sólo que no comprendo el porqué quiso festejar una fecha que fue la que marcó la peor decisión de nuestras vidas. **  
G**. Hola Quinn.  
 **S.** _Diablos..._ (pensando)  
 **Q.** Buenos días.  
 **S.** Dónde estabas?  
 **Q**. En mi habitación.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **Q**. Me tengo que ir.  
 **S.** No olvides que tenemos un evento por la noche. **  
Q**. Es muy necesario que te acompañe?  
 **S.** No. **  
Q**. Ok, entonces paso.  
 **S.** Cool. **  
Q**. Nos vemos luego, Gaby. **  
G**. Cuídate.

La rubia salió.  
 **  
G**. Dónde quedó toda esa bonita armonía, los besos mientras desayunaba, las despedidas cariñosas antes de ir a trabajar?  
 **S.** Fue un espejismo y nada más, voy a ducharme.

Ya en el hotel.

 **Su**. En serio no puedo creer que el plan haya fracasado, pensé que ella sentía lo mismo que tú.  
 **Q.** No y no me importa.  
 **Su**. Ay Quinn.  
 **Q.** Creo que no me voy a presentar en el concurso.  
 **Su**. Pero ya estás inscrita.  
 **Q.** Usé un seudónimo, igual no van a tener idea de quién soy.  
 **Su.** Mira Quinn independientemente si Santana te ama o no, debes de presentar tu proyecto, si ganas puedes salir de tus deudas e independizarte de una buena vez cuando le firmes el divorcio.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón... Sabes? Ella se quedó muy conforme cuando le dije que no la acompañaría el día de hoy a ese evento que tiene por la noche.  
 **Su**. Estás loca, debes de ir.  
 **Q.** No, lo único que quiero es desaparecer.  
 **Su**. Por Dios.

En la oficina de la latina.

 **J.** Y ahora qué tienes? **  
S**. Nada.  
 **J.** Estás de mal humor.  
 **S**. No es nada.  
 **J.** Estás lista para esta noche?  
 **S.** Sí, por fin conoceré a la famosa Brittany.  
 **J.** Espero hoy poder invitarla a cenar.  
 **S.** Suerte con eso, jajaja.

Ya en la noche, Quinn llegó a casa, notó que Santana no estaba ahí así que supuso que no llegaría e iría directamente al evento.

 **G**. Puedo darte un consejo?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **G**. Ve a tu habitación, ponte linda y vuelve al hotel para que acompañes a tu esposa a ese evento.  
 **Q**. Gaby, ella no me quiere a su lado. **  
G**. Pero tú si quieres estar al lado de ella, no? **  
Q**. Sí. **  
G**. Entonces qué esperas?  
 **Q**. Pero, ni siquiera me van a dejar entrar. **  
G**. Con esta invitación por supuesto que te dejarán entrar. **  
Q**. Dónde la conseguiste? **  
G**. Es la de Santana, no se la llevó porque ella es la dueña del hotel. **  
Q**. Ok, me pondré bonita para ella.

Quinn decidió usar un vestido casual pero sexy, y muy entusiasmada se fue directamente al evento.

En la fiesta...

 **S**. Hey, dónde está la famosa Brittany?  
 **J.** Marley fue por ella.  
 **S.** Los invitados son tan extraños, son una especie de nerds combinados con hipsters, jajajaja.  
 **J.** Totalmente... Mira ahí vienen.  
 **S.** Dónde?  
 **J.** Ahí.  
 **S.** No lo puedo creer! (boca muy abierta)  
 **J.** Qué pasa?  
 **Ma**. Santana, mira ella es Brittany S... **  
S**. Te encontré! No puedo creerlo, te encontré, por fin te encontré!  
 **J.** Huh?  
 **B.** A mí?  
 **S.** Sí, eres la chica, mi rubia, la de San Diego.  
 **J.** No puede ser...  
 **B**. Claro! Es verdad, nos conocimos en un bar en San Diego pero apenas y cruzamos palabra, me sorprende que me recuerdes.  
 **S**. A mí también sorprende mucho que me recuerdes, Dios, eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba.  
 **B.** Jajaja, gracias.  
 **Ma**. Emmm, bueno, ella Santana López y ella Brittany S. Pierce, nuestra proveedora del software nuevo.  
 **S.** Wooow, tenemos mucho qué platicar.  
 **J.** Santana...  
 **S.** Lo siento hermano, yo la vi primero.  
 **J.** Pero...

Santana y Brittany fueron a una mesa a platicar.

 **S.** En serio que no lo puedo creer, estabas tan cerca de mí y yo pensando que seguías en San Diego.  
 **B**. No entiendo nada.  
 **S**. OK, te lo explicaré, esa noche que nos conocimos, me dejaste flechada, y desde ese momento no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.  
 **B**. Ohhh.  
 **S**. Sí, sé que tal vez te parezca algo incómoda mi declaración, pero la verdad es que me gustan las mujeres, me fascinan, y quedé fascinada por ti desde ese día. **  
B**. Ya veo... Bueno, nunca antes una chica me había dicho estas cosas. **  
S**. Siento si soy muy directa, pero quiero invitarte a salir para conocernos un poco más, si no te gustan las mujeres, créeme que conmigo cambiarás de opinión.  
 **B**. Jajajaa.  
 **S**. Qué dices?  
 **B**. Déjame pensarlo.  
 **S**. Al menos puedes bailar esta pieza conmigo?  
 **B**. Ok.

Las chicas fueron a la pista.

Mientras tanto, la chica de ojos verdes llegó al lugar, sin ningún problema logró entrar y entre todos los presentes comenzó a buscar a su esposa, entonces vio que Marley estaba por ahí cerca y fue con ella.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Ma**. Hola. (extrañada)  
 **Q.** Has visto a Santana?  
 **Ma**. Emm, pues sí.  
 **Q.** Y dónde está?  
 **Ma**. No lo sé.  
 **Q.** Cómo?  
 **Ma**. Quiero decir que la vi cuando estaba platicando con la anfitriona del aniversario, pero ya no la he vuelto a ver.  
 **Q.** Ohhh... dónde está? Ah, en la pista de baile, ya la vi... un momento! (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Ma**. Cielos. (mueca)  
 **Q.** Con ésa?

Quinn fue rápidamente al encuentro con su esposa.

 **S.** De verdad eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba. **  
B.** Jajaja basta.  
 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Tú? **  
B.** Quinn! No puedo creerlo, qué haces aquí? Yo te invité? (pensativa)  
 **Q**. Hola Brittany, no, no me invitaste a mí, invitaste a mi esposa pero a donde ella va, yo voy.  
 **B.** Quién es tu esposa?  
 **Q.** Pues ella.  
 **B.** Santana?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **B.** Pero...  
 **S.** Tengo una muy buena explicación, Quinn y yo estamos a punto de divorciarnos y es por eso que me atreví a cortejarte.  
 **Q**. Qué dices?  
 **S.** Es ella, Brittany es la chica de San Diego.  
 **Q**. No puede ser...  
 **B.** Escuchan, no entiendo absolutamente nada y la verdad es que lo último que quiero es causar algún conflicto entre ustedes, mejor vayan a platicar.  
 **S**. No, espera!

Pero Brittany no le hizo caso a la latina.

S

. Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? Se Supone que no querías venir **.** **  
Q**. Pues al fin decidí hacerlo porque te recuerdo que eres mi esposa.  
 **S.** Sí pero hoy han cambiado las cosas, sin quererlo el destino me volvió poner a esa hermosa mujer en mi camino, así que tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente acerca de nuestra situación.

Santana llevó a Quinn a la terraza.

 **S.** De dónde se conocen?  
 **Q**. Fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria y déjame decirte que la conozco bastante bien.  
 **S.** En fin, necesito que me firmes el divorcio pero ya, olvídate de pagarme, la deuda quedará saldada en cuanto firmes. **  
Q**. Ja! Te urge deshacerte de mí por esa odiosa? Ni siquiera la conoces, ella es una embustera! Es una tramposa!  
 **S.** Mira quién lo dice.  
 **Q**. Santana, tú y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien, las cosas podrían funcionar entre nosotras y...  
 **S.** Para que me sigas mintiendo? No gracias. **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** No te hagas la inocente, me mentiste cuando dijiste que estabas con Tina y su novio el día que llegué de Londres!  
 **Q**. Estaba con Sugar preparándote la sorpresa de anoche, la cual no te importó!  
 **S.** Y las otras veces que llegaste tarde, dónde estabas? **  
Q**. Pues...  
 **S.** Lo ves? Jamás vas a cambiar Quinn, siempre me vas a mentir por eso no quiero estar ni un segundo más contigo, mañana mismo nos divorciamos. **  
Q**. Olvídalo, nunca te daré el divorcio y menos para que estés con esa maldita a la que no soporto!

Quinn salió regresó al salón.

 **S.** A dónde vas? **  
Q**. A dejarle claro a esa pendeja que tú eres mi esposa.  
 **S.** Quinn!

La rubia se acercó a la chica de ojos azules.  
 **  
Q**. Santana es mi esposa y si te metes en nuestra relación, me las vas a pagar, te lo juro!  
 **B.** Pero yo no he hecho nada.  
 **Q.** Ni lo harás.  
 **S.** Brittany, no le hagas caso a esta loca, ella y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, nuestro matrimonio es falso, muy falso.  
 **Q.** Y por eso tienes sexo conmigo todos los días?  
 **S.** Emmm.  
 **B.** Chicas, estamos haciendo una escena.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, perdón, no quiero echar a perder tu festejo, luego me comunico contigo, tenemos que hablar.  
 **Q**. Sobre mi cadáver.  
 **S.** Vámonos!

La latina sacó casi a empujones a Quinn.

 **S.** No sabes lo mucho que te odio. **  
Q**. Pero claro que lo sé.

Rápidamente llegaron a casa.

 **S.** Empaca tus cosas, te quiero fuera ahora mismo de mi casa. **  
Q**. Olvídalo, yo aquí me quedo, éste es mi hogar, tú eres mi mujer y no me voy a ningún lado.  
 **S.** No me hagas enojar Quinn o soy capaz de...  
 **Q**. De pegarme? Anda hazlo! Pégame!

Quinn retó a Santana, la latina rápidamente la tomó del brazo y la quiso sacar de casa, pero la rubia no se dejó.

Entre forcejeos, Santana la llevó contra la pared.

 **Q**. Me estás lastimando!  
 **S.** Es lo que quiero.  
 **Q**. Ah sí?

Quinn chocó sus labios con los de su esposa quien se resistió al principio pero después las cosas cambiaron y los besos apasionados y desesperados comenzaron.

 **S.** Te odio!  
 **Q**. Y yo a ti. **  
S.** Eres una...

Quinn volvió a besar salvajemente a su esposa, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, entonces Santana volteó a Quinn para tenerla contra la pared, entonces subió su vestido y comenzó a bajarle la ropa interior.

 **Q.** Qué haces?  
 **S.** Ahora verás!  
 **Q**. Me vas a violar?  
 **S.** Jamás podría hacerlo, te fascina mi verga y lo sabes.

Y la penetró.

 **Q**. Ahhhh!  
 **S.** Lo ves? Estás súper mojada.  
 **Q.** San... mmmm.  
 **S.** Eres tan buena en esto, mmmm, ahhh.

Santana continuó embistiéndola, la rubia sentía la fría pared en su rostro.

 **Q**. Sabes que jamás podrás disfrutar así con nadie más que conmigo. **  
S.** Eso está por verse. **  
Q**. Más, no pares.  
 **S.** Estás deliciosa...

Luego del orgasmo, quedaron muy agotadas, pero los besos continuaron.

 **S.** Me vas a dar el divorcio por las buenas o por las malas. (beso apasionado) **  
Q**. Ya te dije que no, y si sigues con esa idea tu madre se va a enterar, estarás unida conmigo para siempre... te lo aseguro.

La rubia picoteó una vez mas los labios de su esposa y luego fue a su habitación, ahí se acostó y subió las piernas, recargándolas en la cabecera de la cama.

 **Q**. No usó protección, es una buena oportunidad, tengo que embarazarme, tengo que hacerlo.

Entonces la latina fue a su alcoba.

 **S.** Estuvo tan rico, Quinn es fabulosa pero sé que con Brittany será mucho mejor, así tenga que quedarme en la ruina pero Fabray me dará el divorcio.

Al día siguiente, Santana fue a su oficina muy temprano, Quinn estaba muy desanimada pero así tuvo que ir a trabajar.  
 **  
Q**. Lo pueden creer?  
 **T.** Jamás creí que Santana te usara de esa manera.  
 **Su**. Ni yo.  
 **Q.** No me voy a dejar, no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya.  
 **Te**. Fabray!  
 **Q**. Qué pasa, Terry?  
 **Te**. Tu esposa quiere verte en su oficina.  
 **Q.** Gracias...  
 **Su**. Suerte.

Ya en la oficina, la rubia encontró a Santana en compañía de su abogado.

 **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Seré directa, aquí tienes un acuerdo de divorcio muy jugoso en el que no solo tu deuda conmigo queda saldada, sino también recibirás una mensualidad por el resto de tu vida luego de formalizar nuestra separación.  
 **Q.** Ya veo... Pues no, olvídalo, no me interesa, yo quiero seguir siendo tu esposa.  
 **S.** Mira Quinn, para qué hacer de esto un circo? Fírmalo, te conviene, tendrás resuelta toda tu vida.  
 **Q**. Dije no.  
 **S.** Ok, hay una segunda opción, en este acuerdo no solo te dejo la mensualidad sino también pondré uno de los hoteles más importantes del país a tu nombre, anda, solo firma y el hotel pasará a ser de tu propiedad. **  
Q**. Olvídalo! No te daré el divorcio, nunca!  
 **S.** Quinn... No quiero hacer uso del video en el que estás con Sam.  
 **Q.** Inténtalo, mi padre sabrá que no tienes palabra y a tu madre le fascinará ver el cómo me pisoteas.  
 **S.** Brittany es la mujer de mi vida!  
 **Q**. No la conoces!  
 **S.** Dame el divorcio! **  
Q**. Nunca!

La rubia salió rápidamente de la oficina y de inmediato le llamó a Maribel.

 **Q**. Suegrita, Santana se quiere divorciar de mí para estar con otra mujer! Yo la amo, no quiero perderla! **  
M**. Qué? No te preocupes mi niña, no te vas a divorciar de Santana, te lo juro.

Más tarde la latina se presentó en la empresa de Brittany.

 **S.** Gracias por recibirme.  
 **B.** Gracias por las rosas.  
 **S.** Quiero aclararte lo de anoche.  
 **B.** Ok...

Santana le platicó la historia de su matrimonio con Quinn.

 **S.** Es por eso que me atrevo a cortejarte.  
 **B.** Escucha Santana, no puedo jugarle chueco a Quinn, yo... no soy así, eres muy linda y me gustas pero mientras que no soluciones tu situación con Quinn, olvídate de mí.  
 **S**. Noooo... al menos sal conmigo en plan amistoso, quiero conocerte más, por favor, vamos a caminar a las montañas este fin de semana, qué dices?  
 **B.** Está bien.  
 **S.** Genial.

En el hotel.

 **T.** Qué perra.  
 **Su.** Ya no me cae nada bien.  
 **Q.** No le voy a dar el divorcio, si es necesario la voy a seguir a donde quiera que vaya, maldita sea, si tan sólo pudiera ponerle un rastreador o algo así para ubicar cada lugar en donde esté. **  
T**. Emmm, yo sé quién podría hacer eso.  
 **Q**. Artie?  
 **T.** Sí, le voy a llamar.

Tina puso el altavoz.

 **Ar.** Están locas? Eso que quieren hacer es muy peligroso, podrían acusarme de espionaje.  
 **Su.** Pero Santana no puede salirse con la suya y dejar así a Quinn.  
 **Ar.** Está bien, tengo unas horas libres, iré al hotel, espero no meterme en ningún problema.

Y eso hizo el chico.

 **S.** Pasa algo?  
 **Ar**. Sí y no, es decir, noté desde mi oficina que la aplicación estaba teniendo ciertos fallas y vengo a checar eso.  
 **S**. Brittany no me mencionó nada, hace rato la vi.  
 **Ar**. Sí bueno, lo que pasa es que Brittany está muy ocupada y como yo soy de su entera confianza vine personalmente a solucionar eso, no quiero darle problemas extras que sé que yo puedo corregir.  
 **S.** Perfecto, necesitas algo?  
 **Ar**. Ehhh, sí, préstame tu celular quisiera probar la aplicación del hotel ahí.  
 **S.** Ok, aquí tienes.  
 **Ar**. Gracias.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el celular de Santana estaba intervenido, el chico había colocado una aplicación oculta que le permitiría a Quinn saber en dónde se encontraba la latina.

 **Ar**. Soy un genio.  
 **S**. Eh?  
 **Ar**. Ya está solucionado el problema, aquí tienes tu celular. **  
S**. Gracias.  
 **Ar**. Me retiro, espero que no haya más problemas, y si los hay, me tendrás que volver a ver aquí. **  
S.** Ojalá que no, jajaja.

Artie se reunió con las chicas y ahí probaron el celular de Quinn.

 **Ar.** Desde tu teléfono podrás ver los mensajes que Santana envíe o reciba, el registro de las llamadas que también haga o reciba y su ubicación en tiempo real, el único inconveniente es que tendrás que tener datos para navegar en Internet, es la única manera en que la aplicación sirve.  
 **Q.** Demonios... ya sé! Mi suegrita linda me pagará el teléfono, de ahora en adelante siempre tendré datos disponibles.  
 **Su.** Esto es tan emocionante.  
 **Ar.** Yo sólo espero que no descubra la aplicación, lo escondí bastante bien entre sus carpetas pero...  
 **Q.** No lo hará, muchas gracias, eres un genio, has salvado mi matrimonio.

Ya en la noche.

 **Q.** Y ella quiere dejarme por esa mujer. (llorando) **  
M**. No lo hará ya te lo dije.

En ese momento la latina hizo acto de presencia.  
 **  
M**. No sabes lo decepcionada que estoy de ti.  
 **S.** Mamá? **  
M**. Cuántas veces te he repetido que el matrimonio es sagrado y para toda la vida?  
 **S.** Así que lo hiciste? Llamaste a mi madre, no puedo creer que hayas utilizado ese recurso tan bajo.  
 **Q**. No quiero divorciarme de ti.  
 **S.** Escuchen muy bien, soy una persona adulta, ninguna de los dos va a venir aquí a mi casa a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, madre, te amo pero no voy a permitir que te metas en mi vida, Quinn, aquí están los documentos con los dos acuerdos de divorcio que tengo para ti, tienes hasta el fin de semana para firmarlos, mamá es mejor que regreses a tu casa. **  
M**. A mí no me hablas así! Soy tu madre!  
 **S**. Cuando más te necesité no lo fuiste, simplemente dejaste que Norah se hiciera cargo de mí, ahora no quieras venir a ser mi madre después de tantos años.

 ** _Slap!  
_**  
Maribel abofeteó a Santana.

 **Q**. No!  
 **S**. No quiero verte aquí, lárgate a Lima, pero ya!

La latina fue a su habitación.

 **Q**. No quería que las cosas llegaran a este punto, qué hice? **  
M**. No te preocupes, esa niña desde hace tiempo que se merecía eso, su padre y yo hicimos lo que creímos que era lo mejor para ella y desgraciadamente no lo ve así.  
 **Q.** Te vas a ir?  
 **M.** Lo siento mi niña, pero tengo orgullo y Santana ya no es la de antes y no creo poder contra ella.  
 **Q.** Cielos...  
 **M.** Pero no te preocupes que encontraré la manera de ayudarte, te lo prometo y también pagaré tu teléfono.  
 **Q.** Gracias por venir. **  
M**. Mantente firme en tu decisión. **  
Q.** Lo haré.

Maribel se fue de la mansión.

 **Q.** Y ahora cómo le voy a hacer para sabotear las citas que de seguro tendrá Santana con esa maldita? Necesito de alguien lo suficientemente estúpido que esté dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible a mi esposa sin miedo a las consecuencias... Lo tengo! (sonriendo)

Quinn hizo una llamada.

 **Q.** Entonces?  
 **Bl.** Cuenta con nosotros, hermanita. **  
My**. Sí, esa mujer verá su suerte.  
 **Q.** Jejeje, sabía que podía contar con ustedes, hermanitos.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Pues bien, por fin Brittany hizo acto de presencia en la historia, apenas fue una probadita.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de Quinn? Su decisión es la correcta?**_

 _ **Santana realmente está tan entusiasmada con Brittany? Qué pasará con ellas?**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	17. El concurso

**_Si creían que había muerto, se equivocan, ya estoy de vuelta con este capítulo larguísimo, ojalá les guste._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17. El concurso.**

La rubia se reunió con sus hermanos.

 **Bl.** Sinceramente no sé qué le ve Santana a Brittany, tú eres más linda.  
 **Q.** Gracias. **  
My**. Tal vez le vea sus buenos sentimientos, tú no eres una pera en dulce, hermanita.  
 **Q.** Ok, tengo un carácter horrible pero Brittany es maquiavélica, siempre con su carita de inocencia cuando en realidad siempre está planeando algo para joder a los demás.  
 **My.** No lo dices solo porque te ganó la presidencia del comité estudiantil?  
 **Q.** No, lo digo por lo que hizo con Sam.  
 **Bl.** Sam te engañó con ella?  
 **Q.** Estoy casi segura de que así fue, por eso no la soporto y no puedo permitir que se meta con mi Santana.  
 **Bl.** Tu Santana?  
 **Q.** Es un decir (rodando los ojos) no quiero que sean felices a costa mía. **  
My**. No lo serán, entonces qué información tienes para comenzar a hacerles la vida imposible?  
 **Q**. Miren, en mi teléfono tengo una aplicación con la que puedo espiar a Santana, saber dónde está y con quién habla.  
 **My**. Wooow, cómo le hiciste?  
 **Q.** Tengo un amigo experto en computadoras.  
 **Bl.** Ya tienes más amigos?  
 **Q.** Sí, son geniales.  
 **Bl.** De qué familia son?  
 **Q.** Pues de su mamá y de su papá.  
 **Bl.** Muy graciosa.  
 **Q.** No son de nuestro círculo, feliz?  
 **Bl.** Mmmm.  
 **My**. Lo importante es que ya tienes nuevos amigos.  
 **Q.** Sí... Miren, Santana ha estado intercambiando mensajes con la maldita Brittany, el domingo irán a caminar a las montañas. **  
My**. A ver... "A un lugar único que solo yo conozco" Uy hermanita, esta mujer sí que está dispuesta a ponerte el cuerno con tu ex amiga.  
 **Q.** Lo vuelvo a repetir, sobre mi cadáver.  
 **My**. Vamos a necesitar ayuda extra.  
 **Bl**. Le diré a mi amigo David. **  
Q.** Entonces ya tienes una idea de lo que vamos a hacer?  
 **My.** Claro que sí.

Mientras tanto la latina estaba muy entusiasmada.

 **S.** Gaby, necesito que le digas a Vicente que prepare el jeep para el domingo, iré a Runyon Canyon Park.  
 **G.** Con Quinn?  
 **S.** No, con mi rubia a la que por fin encontré.  
 **G.** Por la que estás poniendo en riesgo tu matrimonio?  
 **S.** Gabriela, ya vas a empezar?  
 **G.** Santana, si esa chica es capaz de hacerte correr a tu madre de aquí, definitivamente no vale la pena.  
 **S.** Mamá no respeta mis decisiones, es una entrometida y no se lo voy a permitir, ella debería de apoyarme y no cuestionarme sobre lo que quiero para mi vida, quiero estar con Brittany y lo voy a estar.  
 **G**. Y Quinn? Se estaban llevando muy bien.  
 **S.** A nosotras sólo nos une el sexo pero eso ya se acabó, no me acostaré con ella porque ya encontré a la chica de mis sueños, entonces le dices a Vicente o se lo digo yo?  
 **G**. No te preocupes, yo voy.  
 **S.** Gracias.

De vuelta con los hermanos Fabray.

 **Q**. Creen que funcione?  
 **Bl**. Claro que sí, el enano es un genio.  
 **Q.** Gracias por apoyarme.  
 **My**. Santana verá su suerte por quererte mandar al diablo antes de tiempo.

Más tarde en la mansión de Santana.

 **S.** Dónde estabas?  
 **Q.** Desde cuándo te importa?  
 **S.** Tienes razón, no me importa, mejor hazme un favor y firma el acuerdo de divorcio que más te convenga.  
 **Q**. Ya te dije que no, en serio no te daré el divorcio, nunca!  
 **S.** Eres una terca. **  
Q**. Ya te disculpaste con tu mamá por haberla corrido?  
 **S.** Quien se tiene que disculpar es ella, y espero que estés muy feliz por habernos hecho pelear. **  
Q**. Esa jamás fue mi intención, yo solo quería que entraras en razón, San, ella no te conviene.  
 **S**. Y alguien como tú, caprichosa e infiel, sí?  
 **Q**. Ya no soy así.  
 **S.** Personas como tú jamás cambian. **  
Q**. Te sorprenderías...

Quinn cogió a su cachorra y se fue a su habitación.

 **S.** Y si falsifico su firma? No, me metería en grandes problemas, no sé cómo le voy a hacer pero esa mujer me tiene que dar el divorcio.

Entonces aprovechó para llamarle a Brittany.

 **S.** Hola hermosa.  
 **B.** Santana...  
 **S.** Ya estás lista para nuestro paseo?  
 **B.** Jajaja sí.  
 **S.** No sabes lo emocionada que estoy, eso nos servirá para conocernos mejor, haré hasta lo imposible por enamorarte de mí.  
 **B.** Jajaja estás muy segura de eso.  
 **S.** Lo estoy, estamos destinadas a estar juntas, ya lo verás.

El domingo...

 **Q.** A dónde vas tan temprano?  
 **S.** Qué te importa.  
 **Q.** Yo voy contigo.  
 **S.** Olvídalo, no eres bienvenida.  
 **Q**. Santana!  
 **S.** En mi ausencia deberías de leer los acuerdos de divorcio detenidamente para que por fin firmes!  
 **Q**. Nunca!

Santana fue a su habitación por algunas cosas, entonces Quinn aprovechó para colocar en el vehículo de su esposa algo que Artie le había dado.

 **Flashback.  
**  
 ** _Q_** _. Servirá?  
 **Ar**. Sí, es un inhibidor de señal para celular, tiene aproximadamente 15 m de distancia, quiere decir que desde el momento en que lo enciendan y mientras la batería dure, Santana no tendrá señal en su teléfono ni tampoco su acompañante  
 **Q.** Jejejeje genial.  
 **Ar.** Sólo pídele a Dios que tu esposa no note el artefacto, porque esto es ilegal, muy ilegal y tú y yo nos estamos metiendo en serios problemas.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes que tú no estarás involucrado en nada.  
 **Ar**. Bien...  
_  
 **Fin del flashback.  
**  
Más tarde la latina salió de su casa para pasar por la rubia de ojos azules.

Ya en el parque...

 **B**. No te parece algo alejado? **  
S**. Te dije que te traería a un lugar especial que solo yo conozco, pero es seguro, no te preocupes, vamos? **  
B**. Ok.

Bajaron del vehículo y comenzaron a caminar por un sendero.

Mientras tanto Quinn les daba la ubicación de Santana a sus hermanos y ellos echaron a andar su plan.

 **Bl**. No viene nadie?  
 **My**. No, háganlo!

Blaine en compañía de su amigo, poncharon las llantas del vehículo de Santana y estuvieron sacándole el aire para vaciarlas más rápido.

 **Bl.** Esto fue más difícil de lo que creí, casi se dobla la hoja de la navaja.  
 **D.** Son llantas muy resistentes.  
 **My**. Ahora solo encendemos esta cosa y listo.  
 **D**. Afortunadamente no se cayó en el camino.  
 **Bl.** Jajaja quiero ver la cara de Santana cuando regrese de su paseo.

En el sendero.

 **S.** Mira, desde este punto se puede ver parte de la ciudad. **  
B.** Wooow.  
 **S.** Te dije que era seguro el camino.  
 **B.** Hay tantas cosas que aún no conozco.  
 **S.** Trabajas mucho?  
 **B.** Sí, creo que tanto como tú.  
S **.** Jajaja cierto... Sabes? Te admiro mucho, el simple hecho de haber logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo y gracias a tu esfuerzo, es maravilloso.  
 **B.** A veces ni yo me la creo, un día todo el mundo creía que era una tonta, hasta yo misma lo llegué a creer pero luego todo cambió y ya estaba estudiando en el MIT jajajaa y después estaba lanzando al público mi primer aplicación.  
 **S.** Y con eso vino tu fortuna.  
 **B.** Así es y cada día aumenta más. (alzando los hombros)  
 **S.** Eres un gran ejemplo a seguir, si a mí no me hubiesen heredado, pienso que jamás habría llegado hasta donde estoy.  
 **B.** Eso no lo creo, definitivamente tienes un gran talento, tu hotel sigue siendo el número uno a nivel mundial y eso es porque eres una gran líder.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **B.** Solo digo la verdad.  
 **S.** Por cierto, quiero decirte algo más sobre mí...  
 **B.** Qué cosa?  
 **S.** No solo me gustan las chicas, también tengo algo que le gusta a las chicas.  
 **B.** Tu dinero? **  
S**. Jajajaa además de eso... tengo pene.  
 **B**. Cómo? **  
S**. Soy una mujer con pene.  
 **B.** Ohhhh... jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.  
 **S.** Espero que eso no sea un impedimento para que me permitas seguir cortejándote. **  
B.** Es nuevo... Nunca había conocido a alguien así, pero es interesante.  
 **S.** Lo más importante aquí, es que soy una excelente persona y poco a poco te darás cuenta de eso. **  
B**. Genial.  
 **S**. Eres muy hermosa.  
 **B**. Gracias, también eres muy bella.  
 **S.** Vamos por muy bien camino.  
 **B.** Jejejeje.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del parque.

 **D.** No se ve falso?  
 **My.** Mmm no, definitivamente mi kit de caracterización es muy bueno, te ves mayor y el bigote se ve natural.  
 **Bl**. Aquí está tu identificación, ahora acércate a la zona. **  
D.** Ok, les informaré todo por el walkie-talkie.

Vario minutos después.

 **B.** Dios... estoy agotadísima, necesito comenzar a hacer ejercicio, con tanto trabajo ya casi no tengo tiempo de hacerlo y estoy fuera de forma.  
 **S.** Tal vez sólo te falte resistencia, pero tu cuerpo es perfecto.  
 **B.** Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Bueno, qué te parece si te invito a comer algo muy nutritivo?  
 **B.** Perfecto.

Pero justo antes de subirse al vehículo, la latina notó que 3 de las llantas estaban sin aire.

 **S.** Pero qué demonios?  
 **B.** Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Las llantas, están completamente vacías, maldita sea, de seguro pasé por un camino lleno de algo raro que hizo que se poncharan.  
 **B.** Pero si este vehículo es precisamente para este tipo de caminos.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, es muy raro, necesito llamarle a una grúa, solamente traigo una llanta de refacción, dame un segundo.

La morena intentó llamar pero su teléfono no tenía señal.

 **S.** No puede ser! El celular está muerto, puedes intentar con el tuyo?  
 **B.** Claro... No, tampoco tengo señal, que raro, cerca de aquí están las antenas que proveen señal, y si vamos hasta allá?  
 **S.** Sí, vamos.

En ese momento escucharon que un vehículo se acercaba, se trataba de una cuatrimoto.

 **X**. Buenas tardes.

Era el amigo de Blaine.  
 **  
D**. Soy el guardabosques de esta demarcación, se encuentran bien? (mostrando la identificación)  
 **S.** No, tenemos un problema, el vehículo tiene las llantas ponchadas y no tenemos señal en el celular para llamar a una grúa.  
 **B.** Pensamos en acercarnos a las antenas de señal para poder hacer la llamada.  
 **D.** La verdad no se los recomiendo, hace unos minutos recibí una alerta de uno de mis compañeros que me notificaba que había unos jóvenes con aspecto sospechoso por esta área, tal vez ellos fueron quienes vandalizaron su vehículo.  
 **S.** Demonios...  
 **D.** Por lo general por estos rumbos la señal se corta, pero podemos ir a la base para llamar a la grúa.  
 **S.** Me parece muy bien. **  
D.** Quién vendrá primero conmigo? La moto solamente es para dos personas.  
 **S.** Ella, yo espero.  
 **D.** Ok... G5 a base, me copia?  
 **X.** Aquí base, cambio.  
 **D.** Regreso con un civil a la base, favor de llamar a una grúa a la zona que vine a explorar, otra civil se queda aquí, cambio.  
 **X.** Entendido, cambio y fuera.  
 **D.** Bien, nos vamos?  
 **B.** Sí... Te veo allá abajo.  
 **S.** Ok, cuídate.  
 **D.** Regreso en unos minutos.  
 **S.** Gracias.

David y Brittany se alejaron.

 **S.** Mejor entro al auto, esto no me da buena espina.

Antes de llegar a la "base".

 **D.** Señorita, permítame verificar algo y enseguida vuelvo.  
 **B.** Ok. (frunciendo el ceño)

En ese momento Myron y Blaine aparecieron.

 **Bl**. Hey, yo te conozco, claro, me parece que eres amiga de mi hermana.  
 **B.** Mmm?  
 **Bl**. Mi hermana es Quinn Fabray.  
 **B.** Ohhh, sí, definitivamente es mi amiga.  
 **Bl.** Eres… **  
B**. Brittany.  
 **Bl**. Claro... Y qué haces aquí, sola?  
 **B.** Resulta que estaba con Sa… Con una amiga caminando por ahí, cuando regresamos a nuestro vehículo estaba vandalizado y el guardabosque me va a llevar a la base para hablarle a una grúa.  
 **D.** Señorita, todo está bien, podemos continuar el camino?  
 **Bl.** Si quieres nosotros nos quedamos haciéndote compañía mientras el guardabosques regresa por tu amiga, me imagino que se quedó donde está su vehículo.  
 **B.** Pues...  
 **My**. O podemos llevarte hasta tu casa y si así lo quieres.

Brittany de inmediato comenzó pensar.

 **B.** _Estos niños no se van a ir de aquí, y en cuanto el guardabosques regrese con Santana se darán cuenta que estoy con la esposa de su hermana y esto acabará muy mal, creo que mejor me voy con ellos para evitar una tragedia._ _  
_ **My.** Qué dices?  
 **B.** Sí, regreso con ustedes, además mi amiga se queda en buenas manos, verdad?  
 **D.** Eso téngalo por seguro señorita.  
 **Bl.** Bueno, nuestro auto no está tan lejos, vamos.  
 **B.** Ok.  
 **D.** Yo regresaré por su amiga.

David tomó nuevamente el camino hasta donde supuestamente se encontraría con Santana, pero jamás llegó.

 **S.** Maldita sea, ya pasó demasiado tiempo y ese estúpido guardabosques no regresa por mí, habrá pasado algo? Y si vuelvo yo sola hasta la base? No, tal vez esos vándalos todavía continúan por aquí y me golpeen o se quieran aprovechar de mí, me lleva, qué hago? Y este estúpido teléfono que sigue sin funcionar.

Santana estaba muy desesperada, era claro que el guardabosques no regresaría por ella, entonces se decidió armar de valor y bajó del vehículo, en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se trataba de su esposa.

 **S.** Gracias a Dios, hola.  
 **Q**. Dónde estás? Muero de hambre y bien sabes que Gabriela no trabaja el día de hoy, me vas a invitar a comer algo o qué? **  
S.** Sí, te invito lo que quieras pero necesito que me ayudes, estoy metida en un problema.  
 **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Necesito que vengas urgentemente por mí, está a nada de oscurecer y tengo miedo. **  
Q**. Pues dónde estás?  
 **S.** Te voy a mandar mi ubicación antes de que esta cosa muera otra vez, también necesito que le llames a una grúa.  
 **Q**. Ok...

La llamada terminó.  
 **  
Q**. Jajajaja, son unos genios, hermanitos.

La rubia no tardó mucho en llegar a donde se encontraba su esposa.

 **S.** Por fin llegas. (abrazándola) **  
Q**. Pero casi no tardé.  
 **S.** Como sea, sácame de aquí. **  
Q**. Ok, ahí viene la grúa, qué pasó?  
 **S.** Las llantas ya no funcionaron. **  
Q**. A ver...

Quinn aprovechó para sacar el artefacto del auto sin que se diera cuenta su esposa.  
 **  
Q**. No me digas que tu paseo se arruinó por esto?  
 **S.** Podemos irnos? **  
Q**. Ok, muero de hambre, a dónde me vas invitar a comer?  
 **S.** A donde quieras pero ya vámonos.  
 **Q**. Bien.

En un restaurante de comida rápida.

 **Q.** Esto me merezco por sacarte del apuro en el que te metiste?  
 **S.** Mira, no quiero discutir, no estoy vestida adecuadamente para ir a un lugar más caro, además aquí no está tan mal, ya come por favor y cierra la boca.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Luego de comer.  
 **  
Q**. Qué tanto le ves al celular, acaso esperas una llamada?  
 **S**. No, ya nos vamos? Estoy muy cansada.  
 **Q**. Ok, vámonos.

En la mansión.

 **Q**. Nos duchamos juntas?  
 **S.** No, leíste los documentos del divorcio? **  
Q**. No, lavé mi ropa como cada domingo.  
 **S.** Cuándo vas a firmar?  
 **Q**. Ya te dije que nunca.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío.

La latina se encerró en su habitación y le llamó a Brittany.

 **B.** Hola.  
 **S.** Vaya! Pensé que te había pasado algo, ya que te fuiste del parque sin avisarme.  
 **B.** No, es que me encontré...  
 **S.** Con quién?  
 **B.** Con unos conocidos y me ofrecieron traerme a casa, acepté porque estaba muy nerviosa y cuando pasa eso me dan ataques de pánico, me dio vergüenza que me vieras así, pero estás bien? Vi cuando el guardabosque regresó por ti.  
 **S.** Ese tipo nunca volvió por mí, tuve que pedirle ayuda a… a Jesse para que fuera por mí, no sé qué pasó pero en todo el camino de regreso no vi a nadie más en la zona.  
 **B.** Qué raro.  
 **S.** En fin, me da gusto que estés bien.  
 **B.** No te enojes conmigo, perdóname por dejarte ahí, te prometo no volverlo a hacer, es más para compensarte lo del día de hoy, qué te parece si mañana luego de trabajar vamos a cenar algo?  
 **S.** Bueno, eso se escucha muy bien, ok acepto.  
 **B.** Gracias.

En la habitación de la rubia.

 **Q.** Jajajaja, hubieran visto su cara, estaba aterrada por estar ahí sola, pero eso le pasa por ponerme el cuerno con esa maldita zorra.  
 **Bl**. Brittany estaba muy nerviosa al vernos ahí, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar nuestra propuesta de regresarla su casa en el auto del David jajaja.  
 **My.** Esto apenas es el principio, las dos verán su suerte por quererte ver la cara, hermanita.  
 **Q**. Muchas gracias.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q**. Te sientes mejor?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Tina nos invitó a cenar hoy a su casa, vamos?  
 **S.** Tengo otro compromiso.  
 **Q**. Con tu amante?  
 **S.** No es mi amante. **  
Q**. Ah, pero si es con ella, verdad? **  
S.** Escucha Quinn, no es para nada necesario todo esto, dame el divorcio y ahorrémonos las peleas.  
 **Q**. Quiero estar contigo Santana, no me quiero divorciar de ti, así que olvídalo, no te voy a dar el divorcio.  
 **S.** Terca!

En el hotel.

 **T.** Quinn, te buscan.  
 **Q.** A mí?

Era un señor bien parecido.

 **Q.** Hola?  
 **X.** Eres tal y como te describió mi esposa, una belleza, hola, soy tu suegro, Pedro López el padre de Santana.  
 **Q.** Hola señor, mucho gusto.  
 **Pe.** Perdón por venir hasta tu trabajo a hablar contigo pero este viaje es relámpago, solamente quiero saber algunas cosas sobre tu relación con mi hija. **  
Q**. Claro, acompáñeme a la oficina de mi jefa.

Ya ahí.

 **Pe**. Entonces la amas?  
 **Q.** Sí suegrito, te juro que la amo mucho, al principio no la soportaba, me caía pésimo, pero ahora mis sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, pero ella está empeñada en tener una relación con esa mujer que para nada le conviene, yo la conozco desde que éramos adolescentes y puedo asegurarte que no es una buena mujer.  
 **Pe.** Maribel me platicó todo lo ocurrido aquel día con nuestra hija, y la desconozco por completo, ella siempre fue una muchacha muy linda y respetuosa.  
 **Q.** Es por culpa de esa mujer.  
 **Pe**. Iré a hablar con ella.  
 **Q.** Convéncela de que siga conmigo por favor, no me quiero divorciar, quiero tener hijos con ella, ya te gustaría tener nietos?  
 **Pe.** Me encantaría, mira hija, no te prometo nada, pero intentaré hacerla entrar en razón.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **Pe.** Y espero que pronto vayas a Lima a visitarnos.  
 **Q.** Con Santana.  
 **Pe**. Jejeje si, con Santana.

Pedro fue hasta la oficina de su hija.

 **S.** No me digas? Te mandó mi madre... **  
Pe**. No me vas a saludar? Hace meses que no nos vemos.  
 **S.** Hola papá.

Santana fue a abrazar y besar a su padre.

 **S.** Cómo has estado?  
 **Pe**. Muy preocupado por tu comportamiento.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Pe**. Corriste a tu madre de tu casa!  
 **S.** Ella se metió donde no debía, soy una adulta y tomo mis propias decisiones les guste o no.  
 **Pe**. Pero no son muy buenas, por qué quieres destruir tu familia?  
 **S**. Mi familia?  
 **Pe**. Sí, la que decidiste formar con Quinn.  
 **S.** Yo no decidí nada, todo esto es producto de una borrachera, no hay nada entre nosotras, ni siquiera cariño de por medio.  
 **Pe**. Ella está enamorada de ti!  
 **S**. Ay por favor! Le creíste? Ella es capaz de decir cualquier barbaridad con tal de salirse con la suya, pero a mí no me la vuelve a hacer.  
 **Pe**. Fue muy sincera, yo le creo, deberías de darle una oportunidad.  
 **S**. Se la di y lo único que recibí de su parte fueron unos enormes cuernos de los cuales aún tengo la marca en la frente.  
 **Pe**. Por Dios !  
 **S.** Sé lo que quiero para mi futuro papá, y eso es estar con el amor de mi vida que se llama Brittany.  
 **Pe**. Pero ni la conoces... Acaso quieres tener el mismo futuro que Norah? Quieres estar sola por el resto de tu vida?  
 **S.** La estoy empezando a conocer y no me quedaré sola!  
 **Pe**. Entonces no vas a considerar seguir con tu matrimonio?  
 **S**. No.  
 **Pe**. Bien, me voy, en verdad espero que tu decisión sea la correcta y no heredes también la enorme soledad de Norah.  
 **S.** Ya te vas?  
 **Pe**. Sí, es más que claro que tú ya no nos respetas, como padres fallamos al dejarte a cargo de Norah, pero lo hicimos pensando en que sería lo mejor para ti, nosotros jamás hubiésemos podido darte lo que tienes ahora, eres una total desconocida, espero que seas feliz con esa chica.  
 **S.** Lo seré, en cuanto tenga la fecha de nuestra boda les haré llegar la invitación.  
 **Pe.** Ahórratela, sabes de antemano que no asistiremos, adiós hija.

Pedro salió de la oficina.

 **S.** Y todo por tu culpa, Quinn Fabray.

Más tarde Santana le mandó varios mensajes a Brittany, Quinn de inmediato tuvo acceso a ellos y se lo hizo saber a sus hermanos.

 **Bl**. Sé muy bien dónde queda ese restaurante.  
 **Q.** Qué harás?  
 **Bl.** Pues... un truco muy viejo pero efectivo.  
 **Q.** Ni se les ocurra darle viagra o algo así como aquella vez conmigo.  
 **My.** No, despreocúpate, eso no pasará.

Santana fue del trabajo directamente al restaurante.

 **D.** Ya llegó.  
 **Bl.** Entonces solo esperemos un poco y en cuanto Brittany vaya al baño, atacamos.  
 **D.** Y cómo sabes que irá al baño?  
 **Bl.** Todas las mujeres lo hacen, todas!  
 **D.** Ok...

En el lugar.

 **B.** Gracias por venir, estoy muy apenada contigo por lo que pasó ayer.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, entiendo que hayas tenido miedo, yo también lo tuve, ahí sola en medio de la nada.  
 **B.** Perdón... (tomándola de la mano)  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **B.** Ordenaré un delicioso vino.  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas estuvieron cenando y charlando, Santana no desaprovechó para coquetear con Brittany.

 **S.** No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte.  
 **B.** Jejejeje, lo siento pero te recuerdo que eres una mujer casada.  
 **S.** Eso está a nada de solucionarse.  
 **B.** Pues hasta entonces, no habrá besos, lo siento.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **B.** Ya vuelvo, voy al tocador.  
 **S.** Ok.

Brittany se alejó.

 **Bl.** Ahora!

Blaine y David se acercaron a la mesa.

 **Bl**. Cuñada!  
 **S.** Mmm? Ah, tú. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Bl.** Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, vienes con mi hermana?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Bl**. Y eso?  
 **S.** No es de tu incumbencia.  
 **Bl.** Perdón... Bueno, me despido, vine a cenar con mi amigo.  
 **D.** Hola.  
 **S.** Qué tal?  
 **Bl**. Sigue disfrutando tu noche, cuñada, nos vemos luego.

Blaine se acercó a la latina y la abrazó, lo cual se le hizo raro a ésta, David aprovechó para acercarse al lugar de Brittany.

 **Bl**. Buenas noches.  
 **D.** Bye.  
 **S**. Se cuidan.

Los chicos se alejaron.

 **S**. Qué extraño... en fin.

Brittany regresó.

 **S.** Ya está servido el postre.  
 **B.** Maravilloso.

Mientras comían...

 **S.** Así que irás a Atlanta?  
 **B.** Sí, tengo mucho trabajo por allá.  
 **S.** Ya que estés de vuelta podemos ir a un día de campo.  
 **B.** Nada de montaña, verdad?  
 **S.** Jajajaja no, iremos a otro lugar.  
 **B.** Ok.

De pronto la latina comenzó a rascar su brazo sin control.

 **B.** Te pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, es solo algo de comezón.  
 **B.** Eres alérgica a algo? (limpiando su boca con la servilleta)  
 **S.** No que yo sepa.  
 **B.** Pues es muy raro.

De pronto la rubia comenzó a rascarse cerca de su barbilla.  
 **  
S.** Y qué harás en Atlanta? (rascando su cuello)  
 **B.** Iré a vender un nuevo programa para una (rascándose) ensambladora de... (rascándose la mejilla)  
 **S.** Qué demonios?

Ahora la latina rascaba su pecho y sus muñecas.  
 **  
B.** Esto está muy raro, no aguanto la picazón.  
 **S.** No lo comprendo... **  
B**. Nos podemos ir? **  
S**. Sí, es mejor, pediré la cuenta.  
 **B**. Yo invito, te lo debo.  
 **S**. Ok...

Las chicas salieron del restaurante sin poder controlar la comezón que sentían.  
 **  
S**. Nos ponemos de acuerdo luego para el pic nic?  
 **B**. Claro que sí. (rascándose más) **  
S**. Buenas noches. (besándola en la mejilla)

Pero se pronto la morena comenzó a sentir comezón cerca de los labios.  
 **  
S**. Nos vemos. **  
B**. Bye.

Mientras tanto Quinn recibía un video de su hermano.

 _"Es lo que pudimos grabar desde lejos, los polvos pica pica hicieron su trabajo"  
_  
 **Q.** Jajajaja mis hermanos son tan infantiles pero efectivos, de nuevo le echaron a perder la cita a esas dos, jajaja.

En cuanto la latina llegó a su casa, rápidamente se quitó la ropa y entonces notó algo en su vestido.

 **S.** Qué es esto? Blaine! Maldito, fue él cuando me abrazó... me las va a pagar.

Santana tomó una ducha.

Más tarde la rubia hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

 **Q.** Pensé que nunca llegarías, tuve que cenar sola.  
 **S.** Pobre de ti.  
 **Q**. Te pasa algo?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q**. Tienes muy rojo el brazo y el pecho.  
 **S.** Creo que tengo una alergia, de tanto rascarme se puso así mi piel. **  
Q**. Yo tengo una crema humectante buenísima, voy por ella para untarte.

Quinn regresó rápidamente.

 **Q**. Aquí está, quítate la blusa.  
 **S.** Ok.

Quinn comenzó a untarle la crema y aprovechó para hacerle algunas caricias a su esposa.

 **Q**. Pobrecita. (besándole el hombro)  
 **S.** Ya me siento mejor, gracias. **  
Q**. Sí? (besándole el cuello)  
 **S.** No hagas eso. (cerrando los ojos)  
 **Q**. Tu piel es tan suave.

La rubia le dio varios besos húmedos a su esposa en el pecho, cuello y hombros.

 **S.** Quinn... ve a dormir.  
 **Q**. No tengo sueño.

Entonces Quinn besó en los labios a Santana quien le correspondió.

 **Q**. Tengo ganas de ti...  
 **S.** No Quinn. **  
Q**. No? Estoy tan húmeda... quieres probar?

La rubia llevó su mano a su centro para tomar algo de lubricante con sus dedos y llevarlos a los labios de su esposa.

 **Q**. Lo ves?  
 **S.** No me hagas esto. **  
Q**. Pero qué tiene de malo? Estamos casadas.

Quinn volvió a besar a Santana.

 **S.** Basta!

Santana se separó de Quinn.

 **S.** Ve a dormir.  
 **Q**. Pero nena, te deseo.  
 **S.** No voy a volver a caer en tus garras, entiéndelo, lo único que quiero de ti es el divorcio, ve a tu habitación. **  
Q**. Ok, buenas noches.

Santana tenía una enorme erección pero pudo controlarse, estaba decidida a no tener intimidad con Quinn.

La rubia regresó a su habitación.  
 **  
Q**. Ya caerás para la próxima, tengo que embarazarme.

Al día siguiente.

 **J.** Ayer vi a tu padre por aquí, estaba muy molesto por tu actitud hacia con Quinn.  
 **S.** Es su problema.  
 **J.** No está de acuerdo en que insistas en estar con Brittany.  
 **S.** Lo repito, es su problema.  
 **J.** No deberías de portarte así con tus padres.  
 **S.** Mira, eres mi mejor amigo y sé que te preocupas por mí pero no lo hagas, sabes? He tenido dos especies de citas con Brittany, las cuales no han salido muy bien pero por lo menos ya nos estamos conociendo mejor.  
J **.** Ya veo.  
 **S**. Hey Jesse, tú y yo nunca hemos tenido ningún problema y no quiero que los empecemos a tener y menos por una mujer, yo la vi primero y...  
 **J.** No te preocupes, si Brittany ha aceptado tus invitaciones es porque le agradas y contra eso no se puede hacer nada, respetaré lo suyo.  
 **S**. Gracias.  
 **Ma**. Chicos, aquí tengo la lista de los trabajadores que se inscribieron al concurso.  
 **S**. Mmm solo 6?  
 **Ma**. Sí.  
 **J**. Ojalá alguno de ellos tenga un buen proyecto.  
 **Ma**. Ojalá.  
 **S.** Pues al mal paso darle prisa, avisen que el próximo lunes se llevará a cabo el concurso.  
 **Ma**. Ok.

Mientras tanto la rubia le platicaba a sus amigas lo bien que habían resultado sus planes contra las Brittana.

 **Su**. Jajajaa ya me imagino la cara de Santana por el susto de estar sola en medio de la nada.  
 **Q.** Fue épico.  
 **T.** Chicas, acaban de avisar que el próximo lunes será el concurso.  
 **Q.** En serio? Cielos... por fin.  
 **Su**. Lo ganarás, ya lo verás.  
 **Q.** Se lo mostraré a Rachel, me gustaría saber su opinión.  
 **T.** Buena idea.

Y eso hizo la rubia.

 **R.** En serio tú lo hiciste? **  
Q**. Es tan difícil de creer?  
 **R.** No es eso, es solo que... Había olvidado que alguna vez fuiste una cerebrito, jajajaa.  
 **Q.** Muy graciosa, pero ya dime, qué te parece?  
 **R.** Perfecto, pero sé de alguien que te daría una mejor opinión.  
 **Q.** Quién?  
 **R.** Tu papá.  
 **Q.** Mi papá?  
 **R.** Si, él es una eminencia en crear y presentar proyectos a empresas, deberías de pedirle su opinión.  
 **Q**. Pero y si se burla?  
 **R.** No creo que lo haga.  
 **Q.** Bueno, se lo mandaré a su e-mail.  
 **R.** Y cómo vas con Santana?  
 **Q.** Pésimo, Brittany Pierce nuevamente quiere joderme la existencia.  
 **R.** Qué?

La rubia le platicó a su amiga lo que pasaba.

 **R.** Es increíble, por qué ella tenía que ser la mujer que deslumbró a Santana?  
 **Q.** Es justo lo que yo digo, pero está loca si cree que se saldrá con la suya.  
 **R.** Quinn, ya mejor dale el divorcio.  
 **Q.** No, no quiero.  
 **R.** Pero por qué?  
 **Q.** Porque... me enamoré de Santana.  
 **R.** Nooooo!  
 **Q.** La adoro, en serio, no sé cómo pasó pero quiero seguir con ella.  
 **R**. Quinn, no quiero desanimarte pero es obvio que ella no siente lo mismo que tú.  
 **Q**. Pero tal vez con el tiempo... En cuanto vea mi proyecto ella se sentirá muy orgullosa de mí.  
 **R.** Ojalá.  
 **Q.** Y cómo vas con tu novio?  
 **R.** Muy bien, de hecho la próxima semana estará en Los Ángeles, no te lo había comentado pero él trabaja para William Shuester el dueño de los hoteles Shue.  
 **Q.** La principal competencia de Santana.  
 **R.** Así es, él y el su jefe viajarán a Los Ángeles a supervisar algo de sus hoteles.  
 **Q.** Ohhh...

Esa noche.

 **Q.** Hoy sí cenarás conmigo?  
 **S.** No tengo hambre. **  
Q**. Mmmm. **  
S.** Buenas noches. **  
Q**. Espera.

Quinn, tomó el rostro de Santana y la besó.  
 **  
Q**. Buenas noches, bonita.  
 **S.** Te sientes bien? **  
Q**. Me sentiría mejor si te quedaras a dormir conmigo esta noche.  
 **S.** Olvídalo Quinn, olvídalo.

Santana se alejó.

 **Q**. Te amo tanto y no te das cuenta. (puchero)

En los siguientes días, Santana continuó hablando con Brittany, Quinn siguió espiándolas y así pudo saber sobre los planes que tenían para el domingo.

Cierto día Quinn se armó de valor y le llamó a su padre.  
 **  
Q**. Hola papá, gracias por atender mi llamada.  
 **Ru**. Hola hija, necesitas algo?  
 **Q.** No, bueno sí, pero no es lo que estás pensando, verás, Santana hizo una convocatoria para que los trabajadores presentáramos un proyecto para la mejora del hotel y yo hice uno, me gustaría que lo revisaras y me dieras tu opinión. **  
Ru**. Hiciste un proyecto?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Ru**. En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí papá, unos amigos me ayudaron solo a darle forma pero todas las ideas son mías.  
 **Ru.** Ok, lo voy a revisar.  
 **Q**. Gracias, te lo enviaré a tu email personal.  
 **Ru**. Ok, te llamo cuando lo haya revisado.  
 **Q.** Sí, gracias.

El sábado por la noche.

 **Q.** Sí Blaine, te mandaré la ubicación de las traidoras, ya tienen un plan?  
 **Bl.** Myron está pensando en eso.  
 **Q.** Bueno, estamos en contacto.  
 **Bl.** Está bien, hermana.

Quinn fue a la cocina y vio a Gabriela muy atareada.

 **Q.** Hola Gaby, qué haces?  
 **G.** Lo que Santana me encargó, al parecer mañana tiene un compromiso al medio día o algo así y me pidió que le horneara algunos pastelillos y le preparara bocadillos.  
 **Q.** Te ayudo?  
 **G.** Claro, pásame la harina por favor.  
 **Q.** Ok... _De seguro todo esto es para Brittany, maldita... necesito echar a perder esto y... lo tengo!_ (pensando)  
 **G.** Gracias, ahora vuelvo, voy al baño.  
 **Q.** Ok.

En ese momento, Quinn comenzó a hurgar en la alacena.

 **Q**. Aquí están, jejejeje.

Rápidamente molió lo que tomó y una vez hecho casi polvo, lo revolvió con la harina.

 **Q**. Será un día de campo inolvidable, solo falta el toque extra.

La rubia bajó a la cava.  
 **  
Q**. Perfecto, solo necesito conseguir una jeringa y voilà.

Una vez que los bocadillos estaban listos, la rubia esperó a que todo mundo fuera a dormir y sigilosamente fue a la cocina, inyectó delicadamente el líquido a los pastelillos y esperó.

 **Q.** Jajajajaja, verás tu suerte por meterte otra vez conmigo, Brittany S. Pierce.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia hizo sus tareas domésticas como cada domingo, cuando terminó, tomó una ducha.

 **Q.** De seguro no tarda en ir al encuentro de esa maldita, pero voy a comprobar algo.

Con solo una toalla enredada en el cabello, la rubia se dirigió a la habitación de su esposa.

 **Q.** Hola, vine por mi crema, aquí la dejé el otro día. **  
S.** Pero qué te pasa? Cómo se te ocurre andar desnuda por la casa, alguien te puede ver!  
 **Q.** Pero quién? Hoy es el día de descanso de Gabriela y la demás servidumbre jamás entra a la casa sin tu permiso, no pasa nada, relájate.  
 **S.** Ve a ponerte una bata! **  
Q**. Ay ya, tranquilízate solo vine por mi crema humectante, veamos...

La rubia se inclinó un poco dándole tremendo espectáculo de su trasero y vagina a su esposa.

 **S.** _Santo Dios!_ (pensando)  
 **Q**. Aquí está, gracias.

Quinn salió.

 **S.** No, no, no! Ni se te ocurra cobrar vida, concéntrate Santana, no te puedes excitar aunque Quinn tenga el mejor cuerpo del mundo y te estés muriendo por hacerla tuya, Dios mío!

Pero Santana no pudo más y fue tras Quinn.

 **S.** Hey.  
 **Q**. Ya me puse la bata, no me regañes... _Jajaja sabía que vendrías_. (pensando)  
 **S**. Sí, ya vi...

Santana se acercó lentamente a la rubia hasta quedar frente a frente.

 **S**. Ya te pusiste la crema? (desatando el nudo de la bata)  
 **Q**. Ya...  
 **S.** Venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda...  
 **Q**. Pues...

Santana llevó su mano derecha a la cintura de Quinn, mientras no dejaba de mirarle los labios.

 **S.** Creo que aquí te faltó un poco de crema. (llevando sus dedos hasta el pezón de la rubia)  
 **Q**. No, le falta otra cosa y tú sabes lo que es. (mordiéndose el labio)  
 **S.** Sí, lo sé.

Santana llevó su boca hasta el pezón rosado y comenzó a succionarlo delicadamente.

 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Ya se ve mucho mejor.  
 **Q**. Sí...

Entonces Santana de inmediato le quitó la bata a Quinn, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

 **Q**. Cielos...

Luego la subió al tocador, le separó las piernas para comenzar a practicarle sexo oral.

 **Q.** Dios! Sí.  
 **S.** Tu sabor es adictivo.  
 **Q.** No pares.

Santana recorría con su lengua la raja de Quinn, también le daba suaves masajes al clítoris de ésta quien se retorcía de placer.

 **S.** Espera.

Santana comenzó a desnudarse.

 **S**. El condón, diablos, voy por él.  
 **Q**. No hay tiempo, ve aquí.

Quinn tomó el pene de su esposa y lo llevó hasta su centro, la latina la penetró rápidamente.

 **Q**. Ahhhh!

Santana cargó a Quinn para llevarla hasta la cama y ahí en posición de misionero siguieron teniendo relaciones sexuales.

 **S.** Me aprietas delicioso, demonios, que rico es esto!  
 **Q.** Ahhh, te deseo tanto!

Las chicas siguieron besándose sin cesar.

Luego Quinn cambió las posiciones y ahora ella estaba encima de la morena.

 **Q.** Así?  
 **S.** Sí, móntame, hazlo fuerte, ahhhh.

Quinn sobaba los senos de Santana.

 **S.** Tienes el mejor culo del mundo.  
 **Q.** Y es tuyo, bebé, todo tuyo!  
 **S.** Mmmm, Dios!  
 **Q**. Voy a venirme!  
 **S.** Yo también!

Ambas experimentaron su orgasmo casi simultáneamente.

 **S.** Ufff. **  
Q**. Delicioso, eres maravillosa.

Quinn siguió besando a la latina quien no se opuso.

 **S.** Estás muy cansada?  
 **Q**. Para nada.  
 **S.** Jejejee.

Tuvieron otra ronda apasionada, Santana penetraba a Quinn en posición de perrito.

 **S.** Mi pene embona a la perfección con tu vagina. **  
Q**. Sí, a pesar de que es enorme, mmmm.  
 **S.** Me fascinas, me tienes loca! **  
Q**. Dame más, mucho más!

Luego de otras posiciones, Santana nuevamente se vino dentro de Quinn.

 **Q**. Woooow.  
 **S.** No tengo palabras para describir esto.  
 **Q**. Lo sé.

Quinn comenzó a besar tiernamente a Santana, luego continuó los besos en el cuello, hombros y senos de su esposa, eran caricias húmedas las que le daba.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q**. Nada, solo quiero seguir besándote, tiene algo de malo?  
 **S.** No...  
 **Q**. Me encanta estar contigo, deberías de considerar lo del divorcio, no quiero separarme de ti. **  
S.** No mientas. **  
Q**. No lo hago, en serio me gusta estar contigo… Yo te quiero, Santana.  
 **S.** Hablas en serio?  
 **Q**. Sí, créeme por favor, realmente quiero estar contigo, ya no quiero que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo.  
 **S.** Tiempo... Diablos, qué hora es?  
 **Q.** No sé.

Santana miró el reloj que estaba en el buró de Quinn.

 **S.** Maldita sea, es muy tarde, me tengo que ir.  
 **Q.** No te vayas, quédate conmigo, podemos seguirla pasando muy bien.  
 **S.** Tengo un compromiso.  
 **Q**. Con ella, verdad?

La latina no contestó y continuó vistiéndose.  
 **  
Q**. Santana, no puedes irte con ella luego de que hicimos el amor.  
 **S**. Nosotros no hicimos el amor, solamente cogimos como las otras veces.  
 **Q**. Ok, lárgate!

Quinn rápidamente elevó sus piernas en cuanto Santana salió de la habitación.  
 **  
Q**. Espero que estas dos veces hayan sido suficientes para embarazarme.

Mientras tanto Santana se dio una ducha rápida, cogió las cosas que había preparado para el día de campo y se fue a su encuentro con Brittany.

Más tarde el teléfono de la rubia sonó.

 **Q**. Papá?  
 **Ru**. Hola hija, estás ocupada?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Ru.** Bien, quiero que vengas a comer a la casa, además necesitamos platicar sobre el proyecto.  
 **Q.** Ok, voy para allá.

Quinn le llamó a sus hermanos.

 **Q.** Ya tengo la ubicación de Santana, se los voy a mandar.  
 **My**. Ok, ojalá nuestro plan sea efectivo.  
 **Q.** Esperen un poco, la verdad es que yo planeé algo y espero que dé resultado, por eso necesito que vigilen muy bien lo que hacen esas dos y manténganme al tanto de todo, si ven que todo les está saliendo la perfección, entonces actúen.  
 **Bl.** Hecho.

La rubia se alistó para ir al encuentro de su padre.

Al llegar ahí.

 **Ju.** Hija, no sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte, estás mucho más delgada, estás comiendo bien?  
 **Q**. Sí mamá, lo que pasa es que trabajo mucho y tal vez eso me haya hecho bajar un poco de peso pero estoy comiendo muy bien.  
 **Ju.** Qué alivio... Tu padre me dijo que fueras a su estudio en cuanto llegaras.  
 **Q.** Ok, voy para allá.

Chica de ojos verdes estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que su padre le diría acerca de su proyecto, tomó varias respiraciones antes de entrar al estudio.

 **Q**. Hola papá.  
 **Ru**. Hija, ven aquí.

Russell abrazó tiernamente a su hija.

 **Ru**. Toma asiento.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **Ru.** Estuve revisando el proyecto… Hija, realmente tú lo hiciste?  
 **Q.** Sí papá, te lo juro, unos amigos que conocí en el trabajo me ayudaron en la elaboración del documento pero todo es mío.  
 **Ru**. Pues...  
 **Q.** Tan malo es?  
 **Ru**. Jajaja para nada, es maravilloso, es lo que Santana necesita para terminar de consolidar su emporio hotelero.  
 **Q.** De verdad?  
 **Ru.** Claro que sí, vas a ganar, a menos que alguien tenga una idea mil veces mejor que la tuya sería la única manera en que no lo hicieras.  
 **Q.** Ufff, no sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar esto de tu boca.  
 **Ru.** Hija, por qué decidiste entrar al concurso?  
 **Q.** Porque quiero que Santana se sienta orgullosa de mí, quiero sorprenderla, ella se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí.  
 **Ru**. Acaso?  
 **Q.** Sí papá, me enamoré de ella.  
 **Ru**. No lo puedo creer... pero si el amor que le tienes hizo que reaccionaras y por fin comenzaras a darle un buen curso a tu vida, es magnífico.  
 **Q.** He cambiado mucho papá, ya no soy la misma de antes y la verdad es que también lo hice porque quiero que veas que no soy una rubia tonta como todo mundo lo cree.  
 **Ru.** Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
 **Q**. Gracias papá.  
 **Ru**. Pues a celebrar se ha dicho, vamos con tu madre, tus hermanos se fueron a no sé dónde.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Mientras tanto en cierto parque...  
 **  
S**. Te gusta el lugar?  
 **B**. Mucho y sobre todo porque no está en medio de la nada.  
 **S**. Jajajaja.  
 **B**. Te pasó algo en el cuello? Parece un chupetón.  
 **S**. Eh? No, claro que no es eso. (cubriéndolo) Aún tengo reacciones sobre lo que pasó el otro día en el restaurante, de repente me da comezón y me comienzo a rascar.  
 **B**. Ni me lo recuerdes, yo continué con la comezón hasta que me duché.  
 **S**. Igual yo... En fin, brindamos?  
 **B**. Claro.  
 **S**. Brindo por la gran dicha de poder haberte encontrado. **  
B**. Jejejeje salud.

Luego de brindar Santana se acercó lentamente para intentar besar a Brittany, pero ésta se alejó.

 **S**. Britt...  
 **B**. Lo lamento pero no puedo, te recuerdo que estás casada con una amiga mía.  
 **S**. Y yo te recuerdo que ese matrimonio es falso, estamos a días de divorciarnos.  
 **B**. Tal vez, pero mientras eso no pase, no puedo colaborar a una infidelidad, hace tiempo no fui buena amiga con Quinn y no quiero repetir la historia.  
 **S**. Pues qué pasó?  
 **B**. Aún no estoy lista para platicarlo contigo, me das tiempo? **  
S**. Está bien... Mira, mi ama de llaves preparó muchas delicias. **  
B**. Mmmm se ven muy apetitosas.

Las chicas comenzaron a comer.

En otro lado los hermanos de la rubia vigilaban.

 **My**. Pues yo creo que actuamos, esa cita se ve bastante normal.  
 **Bl.** Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo. **  
My**. Espera, Brittany está tosiendo.

El joven tenía razón.

 **S**. Te sientes bien? **  
B**. Sí, es solo que sentí algo de picazón en la garganta. **  
S**. Bueno, tal vez el chocolate no te cayó bien, prueba este otro yo ya lo probé y está delicioso. **  
B**. Ok.

Minutos después, la tos de Brittany era mucho peor.

 **S**. Toma agua.  
 **B.** No me siento bien, no puedo respirar, alguno de estos bocadillos tenía nuez?  
 **S.** No, claro que no, yo no la percibí en ninguno. **  
B.** Es que... soy alérgica a la nuez y estoy sintiendo los efectos de haberla consumido.  
 **S.** Pero... ay Dios, qué hago?  
 **B.** Llévame al hospital.  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

Santana hizo lo que la chica le indicó.

 **Bl.** A dónde irán?  
 **M** y. Quién sabe pero hay que seguirlas.

Myron aprovechó para llamarle a Quinn y contarle lo que pasaba.

 **Q.** Jajajaja, mi plan funcionó, le eché nuez molida a la harina con la que Gaby preparó los pastelillos, además le inyecté a dichos pastelillos licor de nuez, Brittany es súper alérgica a ella.  
 **Bl.** Jajaja eres una genio. **  
My**. Las estamos siguiendo, creo que van al hospital. **  
Q.** Hospital? Oh, oh ...  
 **Bl**. Seguiremos informando.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al hospital…

 **S.** Te sientes mejor? Ay por Dios!  
 **B.** Qué pasa?

Santana no podía contener su cara de horror, la chica de ojos azules estaba llena de ronchas por todos lados su rostro estaba casi deforme.

 **B.** Qué?  
 **S.** Nada, pediré una silla de ruedas.

En cuanto entraron al hospital, la rubia fue llevada rápidamente una habitación.

Santana aprovechó para llamarle a Gabriela y preguntarle si le había puesto nuez a los bocadillos, pero la mujer lo negó.

Más tarde el doctor confirmó que los análisis arrojaban que la rubia había consumido nuez.

 **S.** Entonces? Quinn! Claro, fue ella.

Los hermanos de la rubia llegaron a la casa y ahí se encontraron con ella.

 **My**. Alcanzamos a tomar unas fotos jajaja, se veía horrible.  
 **Q.** No puedo creerlo, en serio yo le hice eso? Pobre.  
 **Bl.** Nada de pobre, recuerda que te quiere bajar la esposa. **  
Q**. Jejeje se ve muy mal.  
 **Bl**. Jajajaa y mira la cara de Santana jajajaj.  
 **Q.** Jejeje.

En el hospital.

 **B.** Ve a descansar, mamá ya viene en camino.  
 **S.** Perdón, te juro que no sabía que la comida tenía nuez. **  
B.** No fue tu culpa.  
 **S.** Al menos ya puedes respirar y la hinchazón bajó.  
 **B.** Sí, anda ya ve a descansar.  
 **S.** Ok, lo lamento.

Santana regresó a su casa y ahí ya se encontraba la rubia a la cual de inmediato enfrentó.

 **S.** Aquí estás desgraciada!  
 **Q**. Por qué me hablas así?  
 **S.** Por tu culpa casi se muere Brittany. **  
Q**. Mi culpa?  
 **S.** Hazte la inocente, bien sabes que tú le echaste nuez a la comida. **  
Q**. No sé de lo que hablas.  
 **S.** Sí claro, pero te juro que si Brittany tiene alguna secuela de esto lo vas a pagar! **  
Q**. Estás loca!  
 **S.** Quinn... dame el divorcio por favor.  
 **Q**. Jamás!  
 **S.** Te doy la mitad de todo lo que tengo pero por favor dámelo. **  
Q**. No puedo creer que esa infeliz sea tan importante para ti como para deshacerte de la mitad de tu fortuna.  
 **S.** Lo es!

Santana fue a su habitación.  
 **  
Q**. Pero mañana te darás cuenta de que valgo mucho más que esa imbécil.

Quinn estaba muy nerviosa por la presentación de su proyecto, estuvo ensayando varias veces hasta que el cansancio la venció.

Al día siguiente se fue muy temprano al trabajo para alistarse.

En la oficina.

 **Ma**. Pues pobre chica.  
 **J.** Jajaja ya me imagino su cara.  
 **S.** Estaba desfigurada, por fortuna amaneció mucho mejor.  
 **Ma.** Ya está lista la sala de juntas, vamos para allá?  
 **S.** Si, entre más rápido se acabe esto mucho mejor.

Quinn llegó muy puntual a la cita.

Estuvieron llamando a cada uno de los concursantes hasta que el turno de Quinn llegó.

 **Ma**. Sigue... Emily Stark.  
 **S.** De qué departamento viene?  
 **Ma**. Es camarera. **  
S**. No la conozco.

Quinn entró a la sala y se veía más que hermosa.

 **J.** Tú?  
 **Q**. Sí, buenos días, usé un seudónimo, espero que eso no sea un problema.  
 **J.** Pues...  
 **S.** Quinn, no nos hagas perder nuestro tiempo, qué te pasa? **  
Q.** Tengo un proyecto y lo quiero mostrar.  
 **S.** No lo harás.  
 **Ma**. Santana...  
 **S.** Ok, hazlo. (rodando los ojos)

A pesar de su nerviosismo, Quinn comenzó con la presentación.

 **Q.** Y en resumen ese es mi proyecto.  
 **J.** Wooooow.  
 **Ma**. Excelente!  
 **S.** Tú lo hiciste?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Mmmm, bueno, gracias por participar, en un rato más daremos el veredicto. **  
Q**. Ok, gracias.

La rubia salió.

 **J.** Tenemos a la ganadora.  
 **Ma**. Totalmente.  
 **S.** Aún faltan proyectos.  
 **Ma**. Pues dudo que sean mejores.  
 **S**. Continuemos.

Al término de la presentación los chicos deliberaron.

 **J.** Quinn.  
 **Ma**. Quinn.  
 **S.** Bien... Quinn.

Los concursantes entraron a la sala.

 **S.** Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo y crear esos proyectos, tenemos el veredicto... Bueno, primeramente les informo que Quinn Fabray está descalificada del concurso.  
 **J y Ma.** Quéeeee?  
 **Q.** Cómo? Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque es obvio que plagiaste el proyecto, tú jamás podrías crear algo así, eres una rubia tonta.  
 **Q.** Yo no plagié nada, por supuesto que lo hice yo, estás cometiendo una injusticia!  
 **S.** Claro que no, yo no quiero arriesgarme a una demanda, tú jamás podrías hacer algo así porque no tienes la inteligencia suficiente! **  
Q**. Eres una...

Quinn se acercó a Santana con la intención de golpearla pero Marley la interceptó.

 **Ma**. Chicos, esperen afuera, en un momento más les volvemos a llamar.

Los demás concursantes salieron.

 **Q.** Cómo puedes hacerme esto?  
 **S.** Yo no te estoy haciendo nada, simplemente estoy haciendo lo correcto al descalificarte, para qué te haces la inocente? Bien sabes que tú no hiciste ese proyecto. **  
Q**. Lo hice yo, por supuesto que lo hice yo y me costó muchos desvelos y preocupaciones, pero finalmente lo terminé, ésta es tu forma de vengarte porque no te quiero dar el divorcio, verdad? Jamás creí que pudieras llegar tan bajo y desquitarte de esta manera.  
 **S.** Y cómo quieres que confíe en ti? Si todo ha sido mentiras desde que te conocí, yo no me voy arriesgar a perder mi hotel por tu culpa, te lo repito, estás descalificada.

Quinn lloraba de rabia.  
 **  
Q**. He aguantado un sinfín de humillaciones de tu parte, cometí un error y te pedí perdón, ayer usaste mi cuerpo para satisfacerte dos veces y luego te largaste con tu amante, a ti lo que te encanta es pisotearme, pero esta fue la última vez que lo haces, quédate con tu maldito concurso, no mereces mi proyecto, y púdrete en el infierno, maldita perra!

Quinn tomó su computadora y salió de la sala.

 **J.** Estás loca? Ya habíamos votado!  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero no estuve de acuerdo con la votación y como yo soy la dueña decidí otra cosa. **  
Ma.** Entonces para qué nos pides ayuda si al final vas a tomar otra decisión?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **J.** Santana, que no te cieguen tus problemas con Quinn, debes ser objetiva, ese proyecto es fabuloso, tú misma viste la proyección en ganancias que tendrías si lo implementas en el hotel, voy a alcanzarla para decirle que su proyecto es el ganador.  
 **S.** Tú no harás nada, entiéndelo, está descalificada y punto!  
 **Ma**. Increíble...  
 **J.** Ninguno de los otros proyectos es viable para el hotel y lo sabes. **  
S.** Así es, Marley comunícales que son unos perdedores y dales un premio de consolación, nos vemos luego, tengo que ir al hospital a visitar a Brittany.

Santana salió.

 **Ma**. Qué le pasa?  
 **J.** No lo sé.

Mientras tanto Quinn llegó con sus amigas en un mar de lágrimas y les platicó lo que había pasado.

 **T**. No lo puedo creer.  
 **Su**. Lo siento mucho. (abrazándola)  
 **Q.** Tina, puedo quedarme un par de días en tu casa mientras consigo donde quedarme? No quiero estar con Santana, se acabó, no puedo seguir aguantando sus humillaciones.  
 **T**. Claro que sí.  
 **Q**. Ok, voy por mis cosas.  
 **Su**. Vas a dejar el trabajo?  
 **Q.** Sí, yo no me quedo ni un segundo más aquí, y si esa maldita me quiere meter a la cárcel por lo que le debo, que me meta, ya no me importa.

Quinn fue a la mansión de la latina.

 **G.** Quinnie, qué haces a esta hora aquí?  
 **Q.** Vengo por mis cosas, me voy de la casa.  
 **G.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** Porque Santana es una desgraciada, hoy me humilló frente a medio mundo y yo ya no voy a aguantarlo más, gracias por todo Gaby, hiciste que mi estancia en este lugar fuera más agradable, cuida mucho de miss Lola.  
 **G**. No te la vas a llevar?  
 **Q**. No, estoy segura de que si lo hago Santana me va a acusar de ser una ladrona de perros.

La rubia empacó sus cosas y con una tristeza enorme en su corazón salió de la mansión.

Al llegar a casa de Tina, se comunicó con Rachel y le platicó lo que había pasado.  
 **  
R.** Te lo dije, ella es no es buena persona.  
 **Q.** Lo sé y me duele como no tienes idea, pero voy a enterrar lo que siento por ella.  
 **R.** Y qué vas a hacer?  
 **Q.** Estoy en casa de mi amiga, voy a vender el auto y en cuanto tenga el dinero me voy contigo para que me des trabajo.  
 **R.** Claro que sí, sabes que siempre contarás conmigo.  
 **Q.** Gracias Rachel, mil gracias.

En el hospital.

 **S.** Te sientes mejor?  
 **B.** Sí, gracias.  
 **S.** De todo esto salió algo positivo, al menos ya sé que eres alérgica a la nuez.  
 **B.** Jejejeje pues sí.  
 **S.** En cuanto te mejores, quiero invitarte unos días para que descanses en el hotel que gustes, no importa que no esté en el país.  
 **B.** Jajaja gracias.

Esa noche.

 **S.** Hola Gaby, no ha llegado la mentirosa?  
 **G.** Si hablas de Quinn, sí, vino temprano solo a recoger sus cosas.  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **G.** Se fue de la casa.  
 **S.** Ja! En serio?  
 **G.** Sí.  
 **S.** Por fin! No sabes qué buena noticia me acabas de dar, esta noche dormiré como angelito.

Al día siguiente.  
 **  
R**. Hola Quinn.  
 **Q**. Hola.  
 **R.** Cómo amaneciste?  
 **Q.** Muy triste.  
 **R.** No te pongas así, mira mejor arréglate muy bonito y formal porque tienes una cita.  
 **Q.** Una cita?  
 **R.** Sí, tu proyecto es muy bueno y no se va a quedar en el olvido, le pedí a Finn que te consiguiera una cita con su jefe el señor Shuester para que se lo muestres. **  
Q**. Pero... **  
R.** Es a las 12 del medio día, así que mueve ese enorme trasero.  
 **Q**. Es la competencia de Santana.  
 **R.** Y? A ella no le interesó.  
 **Q.** Está bien.  
 **R.** Finn te espera en el hotel.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Quinn estaba muy indecisa pero finalmente acudió a la cita.

En el hotel de Santana...

 **S.** Por fin me deshice de la infiel.  
 **J.** A qué te refieres?  
 **S.** Quinn se largó ayer de la casa, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que me firme el divorcio y por fin seré libre para estar con la mujer de mi vida.  
 **Ma**. Acusas a Quinn de serte infiel pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo.  
 **S.** Claro que no porque Brittany y yo ni siquiera nos hemos besado.  
 **J.** Pues felicidades.  
 **S.** Gracias amigos.

En el hotel Shuester.

 **Q.** Buenos días, tengo una cita con Finn Hudson. **  
X**. Permítame... pase, aquella es su oficina.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

En cuanto Quinn vio al chico se sorprendió por su gran altura y no pudo evitar reírse mentalmente al imaginárselo junto a su amiga.

 **F.** Hola, soy Finn, Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ti, qué bueno que llegaste.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **F.** Mi jefe nos espera, estás lista? **  
Q**. Eso creo, pero crees que mi proyecto sea viable para este hotel?  
 **F.** Claro que sí, finalmente todos los hoteles buscamos lo mismo, no?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **F.** Entonces vamos.

Una vez que Finn los presentó, Quinn les presentó su proyecto.

 **Sh**. Magnifico! Quiero comprártelo.  
 **Q.** Sí?  
 **Sh**. Pero claro, este proyecto me traería enormes ganancias y nuestros clientes quedarían más que satisfechos, además podríamos ganar nuevos huéspedes.  
 **Q.** Vaya...  
 **Sh**. Finn encárgate de hacer el contrato, ponle bastantes ceros, no quiero que esta chica se lleve su idea a otro hotel.  
 **F.** En seguida señor Shue.  
 **Sh**. Por fin podré vencer en algo a Norah aunque ella ya no esté.  
 **Q.** _Ay Dios_. (pensando)

Le presentaron el contrato a Quinn.

 **Q.** Emmm.  
 **Sh**. Te parece poco?  
 **Q.** No, es solo que...  
 **Sh.** Mmm, ok te aumentaré un 2% más, qué dices?  
 **Q.** O-ok.

La rubia hizo mentalmente las cuentas y notó que era una fuerte cantidad la que se llevaría al vender su proyecto.

 **F.** Aquí tienes, firma aquí.

Quinn firmó.

 **Sh**. Excelente, hemos hecho un magnífico negocio.  
 **F.** Para la próxima semana tienes que viajar a New York, ahí comenzaremos a implementar todas tus nuevas ideas.  
 **Sh**. Sí, queremos que nos ayudes a supervisar todo, tienes problema con eso?  
 **Q**. Para nada, me parece muy bien. **  
Sh**. Bienvenida a los hoteles Shuester, Quinn.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias.

La rubia salió con sentimientos encontrados, por una parte sentía muy bien al vender a muy buen precio ese proyecto, y por otra se sentía fatal al saber que eso tal vez le causaría problemas a Santana, decidió ir a platicarle todo a su padre.

 **Ru.** No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, sabía que algún día por fin comprenderías que el camino que estabas tomando no te llevaría nada.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias papito, el que me digas eso me hace sentir muy especial, entonces no crees que hice mal al venderle mi proyecto a la competencia de Santana?  
 **Ru.** Así es esto de los negocios hija, Santana tuvo la oportunidad de echar a andar el proyecto en su hotel, al decidir no hacerlo a ti te dio la plena libertad de hacer con él lo que se te diera la gana, y si alguien más se interesó, pues a tomar esa oportunidad y punto.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón.  
 **Ru**. Qué vas a hacer?  
 **Q.** Ya tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer papá, lo que debí hacer desde el principio de todo esto.  
 **Ru**. Tienes todo mi apoyo porque sé que esta vez harás lo correcto.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Esa noche.

 **S.** Hey Gaby, no has tenido noticias de la loca?  
 **G.** No, y tú?  
 **S.** Tampoco, quién sabe lo que estará haciendo.  
 **G.** Santana, te conozco desde que eras una niña y déjame decirte que no estás actuando correctamente.  
 **S.** Tú también con eso? Maldita sea, por qué no entienden que soy una persona adulta y mis decisiones son precisamente eso, mías!  
 **G.** Es que no puedo entender que una mujer a la que no conoces haya logrado que corrieras a tu madre de tu casa y que te portaras horrible con tu padre, ni Quinn que se supone que es la caprichosa y grosera hizo eso, por el contrario tus padres la adoran.  
 **S.** Porque no la conocen, actuó ante ellos.  
 **G.** No lo creo... déjame darte un consejo.  
 **S.** Pues no, ahórratelo, no quiero ningún consejo, yo sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo y te recuerdo que tú aquí solamente eres el ama de llaves. **  
G**. Tienes razón, solo soy eso para ti.

Gabriela se retiró.

 **S.** Todo mundo está loco!

Al día siguiente.  
 **  
S.** Qué hambre tengo... y no hay nada preparado, Gaby! Gaby!  
 **G**. Buenos días.  
 **S**. Hola, tengo hambre pero no hay nada hecho.  
 **G**. Lo sé, estaba esperando a que despertaras solamente para entregarte esto.  
 **S.** Qué es?  
 **G.** Mi renuncia.  
 **S**. Tu qué?  
 **G**. Renuncia.  
 **S.** No entiendo.  
 **G.** Cuando vine a trabajar por primera vez a esta casa, tenía mucho miedo porque jamás había trabajado para una multimillonaria, había escuchado un sinfín de anécdotas de varias conocidas cuando trabajaban para gente como Norah, pero desde el primer momento en que comencé a trabajar para ella todo ese temor desapareció porque me di cuenta que era una excelente persona, jamás me trató como su sirviente, siempre me hizo sentir como una amiga, recuerdo muy bien el día que me confió casi en su lecho de muerte que toda su fortuna sería para ti, yo celebré esa acción porque sabía que tú eras una chica de buenos principios que continuarías con su legado, eso lo seguí pensando hasta hace unos días en los que tú actitud cambió por completo, y perdóname pero yo no puedo seguir trabajando para alguien como tú.  
 **S**. Gaby... estás mal, yo no he cambiado.  
 **G**. Lo has hecho y mucho, la antigua Santana jamás se hubiese comportado así con Quinn ni con nadie, gracias por dejarme trabajar aquí después de la muerte de Norah, pero mi ciclo ha terminado, cuídate mucho Santana.

Gabriela salió.

 **S.** Gaby... Demonios!

Mientras tanto la rubia vigilaba la ubicación de Santana, y una vez que verificó que la latina ya no estaba en su mansión se dirigió hacia allá.  
 **  
Q**. Solo espero que Gaby me deje entrar.

Ya ahí.

 **Q**. Hola Vicente, puedes llamarle a Gaby?  
 **V.** Lo siento señora pero Gabriela ya no trabaja aquí, hoy muy temprano se fue la casa.  
 **Q.** Qué? No puede ser... Vicente, olvidé un par de cosas en mi habitación, me dejarías pasar por ellas?  
 **V.** No sé...  
 **Q.** Quieres llamarle a Santana? Verás que estará de acuerdo. **  
V**. No, no se falta, pase usted…  
 **Q.** Gracias, si quieres puedes acompañarme para que veas que no me llevo nada más.  
 **V.** No, cómo cree.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Quinn fue directo al estudio.

 **Q.** Aquí está.

Tomó unos documentos y salió de la casa.

 **Q.** Listo, gracias Vicente.  
 **V.** De nada señora.

Posteriormente Quinn se dirigió al hotel.

 **Q.** Buenos días Clara, vengo a ver a Santana.  
 **C.** La jefa no se encuentra.

Quinn revisó su celular y confirmó lo que decía la secretaria.

 **Q**. Puedes avisarle a Marley que quiero hablar con ella?  
 **C.** Claro que sí.

En la oficina de la chica...

 **Ma**. Hola Quinn, pasa algo?  
 **Q.** Hola, no, bueno sí, quería hablar con Santana pero no está.  
 **Ma**. Sí bueno, ella tuvo que salir a…  
 **Q.** Me imagino a dónde, no te preocupes, pero sé que contigo puedo arreglar el asunto al que vine, quiero saldar mi deuda con Santana, por fin tengo el dinero para pagarle.  
 **Ma**. Ohhh... ok, dame unos segundos.

Una vez concluida la operación.

 **Q.** Bueno, antes de irme quiero entregarte esto.  
 **Ma**. Qué es?  
 **Q.** Son los papeles del divorcio, por fin lo firmé, se los entregas a Santana.  
 **Ma.** Pero...  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias por portarte bien conmigo, a pesar de que quieres a Santana más que a una amiga.  
 **Ma**. No te entiendo.  
 **Q.** Claro que lo haces, he notado cómo miras a Santana y estoy segura que tú fuiste la tercera chica con la que ella tuvo intimidad, no es así?  
 **Ma**. Yo...  
 **Q.** Sabes? Mil veces preferiría que Santana estuviera contigo a con Brittany ella no es una buena persona, espero que en un futuro tú y ella pueden llegar a algo. **  
Ma**. Por qué me dices esto?  
 **Q.** Porque a pesar de todo quiero que Santana sea feliz.  
 **Ma**. Dios mío, estás enamorada de ella!  
 **Q.** Eso ya no importa, gracias por ser buena conmigo Marley, adiós.

Quinn se fue del hotel.

Más tarde Santana llegó de visitar a Brittany en el hospital.

 **J.** Por fin llegas.  
 **S.** No me regañes que no estoy de humor.  
 **J.** Eso ya no es novedad en ti.  
 **S.** Jesse, en serio no empieces por favor, hoy el día empezó horrible, Gabriela renunció después de años de trabajar en la mansión, Brittany sigue sin recuperarse de su alergia y tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.  
 **J.** Sé lo de Gabriela, no te preocupes por ella, estará bien, yo lo contraté.  
 **S.** Qué? Cómo me haces esto? Claro, como no pudiste quitarme a la mujer que quiero, me quitas a la criada.  
 **J.** Cuida tus palabras Santana, porque a pesar de que eres mujer, si sigues con esa actitud puedo darte un puñetazo en la cara.  
 **S.** Inténtalo.  
 **J.** No me provoques...  
 **Ma**. Hey chicos, pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, nada.  
 **Ma**. Santana tengo noticias para ti.  
 **S.** Espero que sean buenas.  
 **Ma**. Eso creo, aquí tienes.  
 **S.** Mmmm?  
 **Ma**. Hace un par de horas estuvo aquí Quinn, vino a entregarte esto pero como no estabas me lo dio a mí, por fin eres una mujer libre, ya firmó el divorcio.  
 **S.** Qué? Es en serio?  
 **Ma**. Sí.  
 **S.** Jajajaja por fin! Y cuándo me costó el chistecito?  
 **Ma**. Nada, firmó el primer acuerdo de divorcio en donde no le dabas absolutamente nada. **  
S**. No lo puedo creer.  
 **Ma**. Y no sólo eso, ya saldó su deuda contigo, no te debe ni un dólar.  
 **S.** Y dónde diablos habrá sacado el dinero?  
 **Ma**. Ni idea.  
 **S.** Bueno, eso lo que menos importa, lo que sí importa es que por fin soy una mujer libre, ahora sí nada impedirá que esté con Brittany para siempre, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Más tarde en la casa de Tina.

 **Su.** Gracias por invitarnos a celebrar, es maravilloso que hayas hecho ese negocio tan importante.  
 **Q**. Ustedes son muy importantes para mí y sin su ayuda todo esto nunca lo hubiera podido alcanzar, así que son parte de mi éxito. **  
Ar.** Felicidades.  
 **T.** Sí, estamos muy felices por ti aunque también estoy muy triste al saber que ya te irás a vivir a New York.  
 **Q.** Yo también los voy extrañar mucho, pero saben que necesito darle vuelta a la página y comenzar mi vida desde cero y solamente allá lo podré hacer.  
 **Ar**. Y te irá muy bien.  
 **Q.** Ojalá... bueno sé que me ayudaron de corazón, pero quiero compartir algo de las ganancias con ustedes, espero no ofenderlos, aquí tienen un cheque para que lo utilicen en lo que más necesiten.  
 **Su.** Wooow.  
 **Ar.** Quinn, no es necesario.  
 **Q.** Claro que lo es y también les dejo mi auto para que puedan moverse con mayor facilidad.  
 **T.** Quinnie. (lágrimas)  
 **Q.** Los adoro!

Al día siguiente Santana corrió con Brittany a contarle la maravillosa noticia.

 **S.** Te dije que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, ya no hay ningún impedimento para que estemos juntas.  
 **B.** Lo sé, aun así me siento rara.  
 **S**. No tienes por qué, en cuanto te den de alta de formalizaremos nuestro noviazgo.  
 **B**. Eh?

Mientras tanto la rubia se despedía de su familia.

 **Ru**. Eres mi orgullo, te lo vuelvo repetir. **  
Q**. Gracias papá.  
 **Ju**. Te dije que nuestra hija recapacitaría.  
 **Q.** Jejeje.  
 **Bl.** Te vamos extrañar mucho, pero ya tenemos pretexto para viajar a New York, verdad papá?  
 **Ru.** Tal vez...  
 **My.** Lo que es una lástima es que tengamos que abortar la misión de destruir a Santana y a Brittany.  
 **Ru.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Nada, no le hagas caso a mi hermano, lo que pasa es que el otro día bromeamos acerca de hacerle la vida imposible a esas dos, pero sólo se quedó en eso, en una broma. **  
Ru.** Sí claro.

Días después.

 **J.** Te lo dije! Te advertí que si dejabas ir a Quinn con su proyecto perderías mucho dinero.  
 **S**. De qué hablas?  
 **J.** Ve esto.

Jesse le mostró una publicación a Santana.

 **S.** _"Hoteles Shuester dan luz vede a su nuevo proyecto, el cual está pensado en satisfacer plenamente a sus clientes, con lo cual revolucionará a la industria hotelera"_ _  
_  
En la publicación estaba la foto del dueño del hotel y a su lado, la chica de ojos verdes.

 **J.** Quinn le vendió su idea a tu competencia, acabas de perder millones de dólares por tu falta de visión y anteponer tus problemas personales con ella, acabas de joder el legado de Norah!  
 **S.** No puede ser!

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Bueno ya saben que me gusta el drama y lo metí un poco, pero será solo un poco jejeje**_

 _ **Qué les parece el rumbo que ha tomado la historia?**_

 _ **No olviden el comentar.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	18. Rechazo

**_Hola, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, tampoco voy a inventar alguna excusa, simplemente quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por no actualizar como antes, pero no iba a dejar esta historia sin actualizar antes de que terminara el año._**

 ** _Aquí está el 18, disfrútenlo._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18. Rechazo.**

 **S**. No puede ser, maldita traidora, pero me las va a pagar!  
 **J.** Y qué piensas hacer, eh? **  
** **S.** La voy a demandar, haré que se pudra en la cárcel.  
 **J.** Y por qué delito la vas a acusar? Por vender algo que tú no quisiste?  
 **S.** Con un demonio… Maldita traidora, de alguna u otra manera me las va a pagar, te lo juro.

Santana salió de su oficina y se dirigió a donde se encontraban las amigas de su ex esposa.

 **S.** En este momento me van a dar la dirección de donde se encuentra esa perra traidora, y no me digan que no saben dónde vive porque ustedes son sus amigas.  
 **T**. Lo único que te podemos decir es que ella está viviendo en New York.  
 **S**. Con la narizona, con quién más va a estar... Y ustedes fueron cómplices de ella todo este tiempo, verdad? De seguro la apoyaron para que me traicionara de esta manera.  
 **Su**. Traicionarte? Ella no te traicionó, lo único que quería era que tú te sintieras orgullosa de ella, y qué recibió a cambio? El que la humillaras frente a medio mundo y le rechazaras el proyecto.  
 **T.** Sí, alguien más se interesó en dicho proyecto y se lo vendió, finalmente tú no lo quisiste, así que no te traicionó para nada.  
 **S**. Claro, ustedes lo único que pueden hacer es defenderla, pero saben perfectamente que hizo mal, muy mal. **  
** **Su.** No, ella hizo cosas buenas, los días que llegó tarde a dormir a tu casa fue porque estaba muy concentrada redactando e ideando el proyecto, nosotras le ayudamos un poco pero el 99% del proyecto salió de su cabeza y tú no lo valoraste sólo porque estabas empecinada en divorciarte de ella, pero finalmente te dio el divorcio, deberías de estar feliz, no?  
 **S.** Ustedes no entienden nada.  
 **T.** Lo hacemos, Quinn sufrió mucho por tu rechazo tanto personal como laboral, ella desarrolló sentimientos por ti, sentimientos sinceros y a ti solo te fascinaba humillarla, pero no te traicionó.  
 **S.** Patrañas... Si la ven le dicen que esto no se va a quedar así y ya pónganse a trabajar o las pongo de patitas en la calle.

La latina se alejó.

 **Su**. Desgraciada, pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad me largo de aquí.  
 **T.** Yo también, pensé que ella era diferente, pero es una presumida más.  
 **Su**. Le avisamos a Quinn?  
 **T.** Sí, pero cuando terminemos el turno, porque capaz y esa mujer cumpla su palabra y nos corra.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York.  
 **  
** **R.** Jajajaja, me imagino la cara que puso Santana cuando se enteró del fantástico un negocio que perdió por idiota.  
 **Q.** Pobrecita.  
 **R.** Cuál pobrecita ni que nada, Quinn, ella se portó muy mal contigo.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir horrible, la extraño mucho, no sabes cuánta falta me hace su presencia, en estos momentos daría lo que fuera por un beso suyo.  
 **R.** Ay no, qué miedo me das, cambiaste mucho, recuerda que ella te humilló, te pisoteó y te cambió por tu peor enemiga.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, la voy a superar, gracias a Dios nada me une a ella.  
 **R.** Exacto.  
 **Q.** Oh, oh...  
 **R.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Diablos! Necesito ir a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo.  
 **R.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Es que... estaba tan desesperada porque Santana no me dejara que tuve sexo con ella sin protección intencionalmente para ver si me embarazaba y que se quedara a mi lado para siempre.  
 **Ru.** Por Dios!  
 **Q.** Me acompañas? **  
** **Ru**. Sí.

De vuelta en Los Ángeles.

 **Ma**. Las acciones bajaron considerablemente, estamos en problemas, y muy serios, necesitamos crear rápidamente otro plan para no perder clientes.  
 **J.** Norah ha de estar revolcándose en su tumba.  
 **Ma.** Jesse!  
 **J.** Perdón, pero no puedo evitar decir lo que pienso, Santana, se supone que somos un equipo y no nos hiciste caso por tu repentino odio hacia esa mujer.  
 **S.** Lo sé, ya no me lo recuerdes, es sólo que… Maldita Quinn! La odio!  
 **J.** Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.  
 **S.** Soy un fracaso...  
 **Ma**. No lo eres, sólo tomaste una pésima decisión, pero entre los tres vamos a arreglar esto.  
 **S.** Yo... necesito estar a solas, vayan a descansar chicos, mañana muy temprano comenzamos con el trabajo.

La latina salió de su oficina.

 **S.** Hey, puedo verte?  
 **B.** Acabo de ver las noticias...  
 **S.** Sí... entonces?  
 **B.** Ven a mi casa.  
 **S.** Ok, voy para allá.

En la casa de Brittany.

 **S.** Hey  
 **B.** Estás bien?  
 **S.** No.  
 **B.** Ven aquí.

Brittany le dio un cálido abrazo a Santana.

 **B.** Qué pasó?

Santana le platicó todo sobre lo ocurrido con Quinn.

 **S.** Como verás, Quinn me volvió a traicionar, y de la peor manera posible, fue su venganza por haberle rechazado el proyecto.  
 **B.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **B.** San. tú y yo somos personas de negocios y sabemos cómo funciona esto, la verdad es que ella no te traicionó, simplemente le vendió su idea a alguien que estuvo interesado en ella, si no hubiese sido tan buena, Schuester jamás se -la habría comprado, perdóname Santana pero tomaste una decisión muy mala.  
 **S.** No… Es decir, ya no sé, estoy muy confundida, además siento como si la confianza que Norah depositó en mí se hubiera ido a la basura, el hotel puede irse a la quiebra y te juro que no me lo perdonaría si eso pasara.  
 **B.** Pero no pasará, tú y tu equipo han sabido mantener el hotel en el gusto de la gente, sólo necesitan crear un plan mejor que el de Quinn y ya.  
 **S.** Espero poderlo hacer.  
 **B.** Lo harás.  
 **S.** Gracias por escucharme. **  
** **B.** No es nada.  
 **S.** Me fascinaría darte un beso en este momento.  
 **B.** Pues...  
 **S.** Ya estoy divorciada, recuérdalo. **  
** **B.** Está bien.

Las chicas compartieron un dulce beso.

 **S.** Quieres ser novia?  
 **B.** No crees que es muy pronto?  
 **S.** Para nada, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que el ser mi novia será la mejor decisión que hayas tomado en tu vida.  
 **B.** Ok.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Y los besos continuaron.

En Nueva York.

 **R.** Anda, ve a hacer pipí.  
 **Q.** Y si estoy embarazada, qué voy a hacer?  
 **R.** Ocultárselo a Santana, ella no va a creer que sea suyo y te va a humillar otra vez, además ya tienes dinero, no la vas a necesitar.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, voy al baño.

Ahí Quinn estaba más que nerviosa por el resultado, y finalmente...

 **Q.** Cielos...

La rubia salió del baño.  
 **  
** **R**. Y bien?  
 **Q**. Negativo, no estoy embarazada.  
 **R.** Qué buena noticia!  
 **Q.** Sí... muy buena. (mueca)

En ese momento el teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar.  
 **  
** **R**. Dame un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

La chica fue a atender la llamada.

 **Q.** Yo sí quería un bebé del amor de mi vida. (lágrimas en sus ojos)

En Los Ángeles.

 **B.** Deberías de ir a descansar, hoy fue un día muy estresante.  
 **S.** Preferiría quedarme aquí.  
 **B.** Santana, tenemos que ir paso a paso.  
 **S.** Sí perdón, es que como con Quinn no fue así... En fin, comemos mañana?  
 **B.** Sí.  
 **S**. Perfecto, entonces hasta mañana, preciosa.  
 **B**. Cuídate.

Se despidieron con un tierno beso.

Ya en su mansión, la latina no podía dormir.

 **S.** Maldita culona, siempre jodiéndome la vida, al menos no me sacó dinero por el divorcio, claro no lo hizo porque ya tenía el plan de vender el proyecto a la competencia, maldita sea la hora en que me fijé en ella!

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Buenos días.  
 **Ma**. No dormiste nada, verdad?  
 **S.** No, es que me siento como una verdadera estúpida, soy un fracaso, además no tengo mucama y estoy batallando con eso.  
 **Ma**. No hables así, solo tuviste una mala decisión, estoy más que segura que Norah también llegó a cometer errores, nadie es perfecto, quieres que busque a una empleada en una agencia?  
 **S**. Sí por favor y de preferencia que sepa cocinar casero, nada de chefs y esas cosas.  
 **Ma**. Ok.  
 **J.** Hey, buenos días, listas para reparar el desorden de Santana?  
 **Ma.** Jesse...  
 **S.** Te fascina verme así, verdad?  
 **J.** No, pero te lo digo para que en el futuro confíes más en nosotros y no tomes decisiones personales.  
 **S.** Ok, ok... A trabajar.

Días después.

 **Q.** Es tan raro volver a la escuela después de tanto tiempo, pero estoy muy entusiasmada, pero por fin terminé mi trabajo en los hoteles Shuester, así que podré estar más concentrada en la universidad. **  
** **R.** Eso es muy bueno y por fortuna no tendrás que empezar desde cero.  
 **Q**. Lo sé jejeje.  
 **R.** Anoche te escuché llorar.  
 **Q.** Mis amigas me llamaron y me platicaron un desencuentro que tuvieron con Santana, les dijo cosas horribles de mí y las trató muy mal, cada vez me decepciona más mi ex esposa.  
 **R.** Dale gracias a Dios que ya estás fuera de su vida.  
 **Q.** Sí... por cierto, hoy comencé mi periodo, eso confirma que no hay bebé.  
 **R.** Nuevamente, felicidades.  
 **Q**. Gracias. (suspirando)

En Los Ángeles.

 **S.** Perdón por casi no tener tiempo para ti.  
 **B.** No te preocupes, yo también he estado muy ocupada.  
 **S.** Si Quinn no hubiese hecho eso...  
 **B.** No hablemos de ella, mejor ven aquí y bésame.  
 **S.** Eso me agrada, jejejeje.

Luego de candentes besos.

 **B.** Espera...  
 **S.** No puedo, quiero hacerte mía.  
 **B.** Es muy rápido.  
 **S.** No importa, quiero sentirte.  
 **B.** Antes de este paso quiero platicar algo contigo.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **B.** Es necesario que te lo diga porque quiero ser muy sincera.  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **B.** Hace años, cuando cursaba la preparatoria, me acosté con el novio de Quinn.  
 **S.** Sam Evans?  
 **B.** Sí, él me envolvió y yo caí, engañamos a Quinn.  
 **S.** Ese desgraciado y yo tenemos los mismos gustos, no lo puedo creer, se acostó con mi ex novia, con mi ex esposa y contigo? Maldita sea.  
 **B.** Pero eso fue hace años.  
 **S**. Ahora entiendo el porqué Quinn no te soporta. **  
** **B**. No me soporta? Creí que éramos buenas amigas. **  
** **S**. No seas tonta, no me digas que jamás notaste los desplantes que te hacía? **  
** **B**. No me llames así, no soy ninguna tonta! **  
** **S**. Perdón, no quise ofenderte.  
 **B**. A todos les demostré que no soy ni tonta ni estúpida así que es la última vez que me vuelves a llamar así, entendido?  
 **S**. Ok. (desconcertada)  
 **B.** Es mejor que te vayas a tu casa, ya no estoy de humor para acostarme contigo.  
 **S.** Pero... Ok, nos vemos luego.

En la salida.

 **S**. Maldito Evans, es como si yo también me hubiera acostado con él! Odio mi suerte.

Al día siguiente.

 **S**. Qué hambre tengo, ni modo, a prepararme algo delicioso.

En cuanto terminó.

 **S.** Ah ya sé.

La morena fue hasta cierta habitación.

 **S.** Hey Q, quieres venir a desayu... Pero qué diablos me pasa? Esa mujer tiene días que se fue, cómo puedo seguir pensando en ella? Me detesto!

Días después en Nueva York.

 **Q**. Es tanta tarea. (puchero)  
 **X.** Hey, te pasa algo? Estás perdida o algo así?  
 **Q.** No, para nada, es solo que estoy algo abrumada, decidí regresar a la universidad luego de algunos años y siento como si todo esto fuera nuevo para mí.  
 **X.** Jajaja no te preocupes, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te acostumbres, mi nombre es Spencer, y compartimos dos clases.  
 **Q.** En serio? Perdón no te reconocí, soy muy despistada, me llamo Quinn.  
 **Sp**. Creo que te hace falta un amigo, te invito un café y me cuentas un poco más de ti, qué dices?  
 **Q.** Ok.

En la cafetería...

 **Sp**. Básicamente regresaste a la universidad para que tu padre se sintiera orgulloso de ti.  
 **Q.** Mmm no, es por mí, no quiero ser tratada como una rubia tonta, quiero tener un título universitario, una maestría y tal vez un doctorado para después ser una empresaria exitosa.  
 **Sp.** Me gustan las chicas con aspiraciones.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **Sp.** Jajaja te sonrojaste?  
 **Q.** No... Lo hice?  
 **Sp.** Totalmente.  
 **Q.** Yo...  
 **Sp.** Jajaja relájate, no eres la primera chica a la que le causo eso, pero relájate que no soy alguien del que te tengas que preocupar.  
 **Q.** Ohhh.

En la oficina de la latina.

 **Ma**. Es imposible! Las ganancias serían mínimas.  
 **S.** No puedo creer que entre los 3 no podamos armar un maldito proyecto.  
 **J.** Estamos nerviosos y presionados, jamás habíamos trabajado de esta manera, es por eso que nada nos sale bien, estábamos acostumbrados a tener todo bajo control, nunca habíamos estado en segundo lugar, chicos, creo que no sabemos trabajar bajo presión.  
 **S.** Diablos!  
 **Ma.** Lo que nos puede salvar un poco es el consorcio que se está construyendo, ya lleva casi un 70%.  
 **S.** Ojalá... Pero ese consorcio va dirigido sólo a personas con cierto poder adquisitivo y... Bingo!  
 **J.** Qué?  
 **S.** Tenemos que expandir nuestros horizontes.  
 **Ma**. No entiendo.  
 **S.** Hay que comprar hoteles modestos y hacerles cambios.  
 **J.** Sigo sin entender.  
 **S.** En este país hay millones de personas que no pueden pagar una habitación de las más baratas de nuestro hotel porque es exclusivo, pues bien, ahora lo harán. **  
** **Ma**. Quieres decir que...  
 **S.** Que les daremos la oportunidad de sentirse de élite al hospedarse en uno de nuestros hoteles por un bajo costo.  
 **J**. Eso no servirá de nada, vamos a perder mucho dinero. **  
** **S**. No si hacemos las cosas bien, es reducir los costos de los servicios pero que sean de buena calidad, imagínate lo bien que se sentirían esas personas si se hospedan en una habitación sin que haya cucarachas ni sábanas sucias? Haremos que sientan que pertenecen al nicho social de nuestros hoteles.  
 **J.** No sé...  
S. Hagámoslo con dos hoteles aquí en la ciudad y veamos cómo reacciona la gente ante esa oportunidad de poder hospedarse en un hotel McMahon.  
 **Ma.** Siento que Santana tiene razón, confiemos en su instinto.  
 **J.** Ok, comencemos a buscar hoteles que estén en problemas para comprarlos.  
 **S.** Y yo me comunicaré con Russell para que comience con la remodelación de dichos hoteles.

Semanas después...

 **B.** Entonces, vienes?  
 **S.** No puedo, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo.  
 **B.** Solo serían un par de días.  
 **S.** De verdad no puedo viajar a Japón en estos momentos, estamos a punto de lanzar la nueva campaña.  
 **B.** Es una lástima.  
 **S.** Debo de solucionar el problema en el que me metió Quinn.  
 **B.** Siempre tienes que hablar de ella?  
 **S.** Lo siento, mejor vamos a tu habitación, sí?  
 **B.** Jejejeje ok.  
 **S.** _Hasta que se hará realidad mi sueño._ (pensando)

Pero ya ahí...

 **B.** Nada?  
 **S.** Yo... no entiendo, jamás me había pasado algo así.  
 **B.** Tal vez si lo sigo estimulando...  
 **S.** Ok.

Brittany siguió masturbando a Santana pero no consiguió provocarle una erección.

 **S.** Demonios!  
 **B.** No te gusto?  
 **S.** Me fascinas, sabes que sí, pero no entiendo lo que me pasa, tal vez es por lo estrés, maldita sea.  
 **B.** No te preocupes, lo hacemos otro día.  
 **S.** Puedo hacerte sexo oral.  
 **B.** No, necesito que estés excitada porque quiero esa enorme cosa dentro de mí.  
 **S.** Pues... Con Quinn nunca me pasó esto, con solo verla ya tenía tremenda carpa, no entiendo.  
 **B.** Ja! Pues ve y búscala, tal vez de inmediato tengas una erección.  
 **S.** No, no quise ofenderte con eso, lo siento.  
 **B.** Es mejor que te vayas, te veo a mi regreso.  
 **S.** No, escucha... **  
** **B**. Buenas noches. **  
** **S**. Diablos!

Santana salió muy desconcertada.

 **S**. Estoy a punto de llevar a la quiebra a mi hotel y para rematar no puedo tener una maldita erección, mi vida es un caos.

Al llegar a su casa, la latina estaba muy frustrada.

 **S**. Pero si con Quinn nunca tuve un problema así...

Entonces recordó algo, sacó una cámara de video de uno de los cajones.

 _ **Flashback.**_ _ **  
**_ **  
** _ **S**_ _. Dame un segundo._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No te salgas!_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Espera..._

 _Sacó la cámara de video._

 _ **Q**_ _. Ni se te ocurra._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Por qué no? Acaso no confías en mí?_ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Pues..._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Anda, prometo no tomarte el rostro._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Está bien._

 _Y comenzó la grabación._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_ _ **  
**_  
 **S.** Dios mío, pero que rico le entraba... Infeliz Quinn y su perfección... wooow.

En menos de lo que se imaginó, la latina ya tenía una enorme erección.  
 **  
** **S**. Gracias al cielo, estoy bien, entonces? Bueno, ahora eso no importa.

Continuó viendo el video y luego de unos minutos de masturbarse, tuvo un orgasmo.  
 **  
** **S**. Qué rico, ufff Quinn siempre tendrá este efecto en mí, pero por qué diablos no pude hacerlo con mi novia? Esto es muy pero muy raro.

Al día siguiente.

 **Ma**. Qué carita, ahora qué te pasa?  
 **S.** Es que... es algo muy personal.  
 **Ma**. Qué ya no me tienes confianza?  
 **S.** Sí pero... Ok, te lo diré, mi noviazgo con Brittany ha ido por etapas, ella me lo pidió así, porque no quería que todo este asunto se apresurara y yo la respeté, pues bien, anoche era el momento perfecto para estar juntas por primera vez… pero no pude.  
 **Ma.** No pudiste?  
 **S.** No, no tuve, ya sabes qué, por más que lo intentamos simplemente mi cuerpo no respondió.  
 **Ma.** Qué raro.  
 **S.** Demasiado y más porque cuando regresé a casa comencé a pensar en momentos en los que estuve con Quinn y de inmediato se presentó ya sabes qué.  
 **Ma.** Vaya...  
 **S**. De verdad no entiendo qué me pasa.  
 **Ma.** Bueno, tal vez sea por el estrés en el que has estado inmersa o extrañas mucho a tu ex.  
 **S.** Pero no puedo extrañarla, esa mujer me traicionó por segunda vez, es más, ni siquiera se merece que piense en ella.  
 **Ma.** O tal vez Brittany no sea la chica ideal para ti.  
 **S.** No, ella es la mujer de mi vida, eso lo tengo claro desde el primer momento en que la vi.  
 **Ma.** Entonces no sé. **  
** **S.** Maldita sea.  
 **Ma**. Cambiando de tema...Cómo va la nueva empleada?  
 **S.** Bien, cocina muy rico y tiene la casa en orden, al menos ya es una preocupación menos el tenerla. **  
Ma**. Bueno, algo es algo.

Un par de semanas después.

 **Q.** Dios mío ya es tardísimo y todavía no termino de revisar estos documentos.  
 **R.** Termina mañana, además aún falta para hacer el cierre mensual.  
 **Q.** Mil gracias por el empleo.  
 **R.** No hay de qué... Y cuál es la prisa por terminar?  
 **Q.** Spencer me invitó a ver una obra de teatro.  
 **R.** Uyy que romántico.  
 **Q.** No empieces con lo mismo.  
 **R.** Qué tendría de malo si se diera algo entre ustedes dos? Te recuerdo que tus amigas de Los Ángeles te avisaron que Santana está oficialmente saliendo con Brittany y que se la presume a medio hotel.  
 **Q.** Malditas, son tal para cual...  
 **R.** Deberías de darte una oportunidad con ese chico, es tan guapo, tan varonil, y tiene un cuerpo que uff...  
 **Q**. Jajajaa si Finn te escuchara...  
 **R.** No lo digas ni de broma, entonces no te gustaría estar con él?  
 **Q.** No, él no me atrae.  
 **R.** Ahora te gustan las mujeres.  
 **Q.** Me gusta Santana.  
 **R.** Ay Quinn.

Al salir del teatro.

 **Sp.** Te gustó?  
 **Q.** Sí, es una obra muy buena, jamás me imaginé que tú fueras una persona de teatro musical, siento como si hubiera salido con Rachel a ella le fascinan este tipo de obras.  
 **Sp.** Jajaja lo sé, es un placer culposo, no lo puedo evitar.  
 **Q.** Vamos a tomar un café?  
 **Sp.** Seguro.

Ya ahí.

 **Q.** Spencer, te agrado?  
 **Sp.** Claro, eres una chica genial.  
 **Q.** Ok, seré más directa, te gusto?  
 **Sp**. Gustarme?  
 **Q.** Sí, es decir, quisieras tener algo físico conmigo?  
 **Sp**. Wooow qué directa.  
 **Q.** Perdón, pero necesito saber qué intenciones tienes conmigo, para poder decirte de una buena vez que yo no estoy preparada para una relación.  
 **Sp.** Por qué no?  
 **Q.** Porque sigo perdidamente enamorada de mi ex esposa.  
 **Sp.** Estuviste casada?  
 **Q.** Sí, por casi 4 meses.  
 **Sp**. Tan poquito?  
 **Q.** Sí pero fueron suficientes para enamorarme perdidamente de ella.  
 **Sp**. Ya veo.  
 **Q.** Siento mucho si te hago sentir mal con mis palabras pero quiero ser sincera.  
 **Sp.** No te preocupes.  
 **Q.** Podemos seguir siendo amigos si así lo quieres.  
 **Sp.** Claro no le veo ningún problema.  
 **Q.** Pero nada romántico, ok?  
 **Sp**. Jajajaa claro, jamás podría haber algo romántico entre nosotros dos, te lo aseguro.  
 **Q**. No entiendo, entonces no te gusto?  
 **Sp.** Acaso no te has dado cuenta?  
 **Q.** De qué?  
 **Sp**. Quinn, soy gay.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Sp.** Sí, súper gay.  
 **Q**. Pero... no eres...  
 **Sp**. Afeminado? Tú tampoco te ves como marimacho y eres lesbiana.  
 **Q.** Bueno sí pero… Soy una tonta, lo siento, qué pena.  
 **Sp.** Tranquila, cuando nos conocimos te dije que yo no era una persona de la cual te podrías preocupar, me acerqué a ti porque me caíste bien, y con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que eres una persona genial, pero a mí me fascinan los hombres, aunque no entre en el estereotipo de los homosexuales.  
 **Q.** Wooow, pues sigo impactada, pero al mismo tiempo me siento liberada.  
 **Sp.** Jajaja.

En Los Ángeles.

 **S.** Está lista la campaña publicitaria?  
 **J.** Lista.  
 **S.** Espero que esto amortigüe un poco la gran pérdida que tuvimos. **  
** **Ma**. Verás que sí.  
 **J.** Los hoteles también están listos así que, en cuanto quieras damos luz verde a esto.  
 **S.** Mañana a primera hora.  
 **Ma.** Será un éxito, las promociones por apertura son irresistibles.  
 **S.** Bueno, ya que todo está en orden, los dejo, iré a al aeropuerto por Brittany.  
 **Ma**. Suerte.

Luego de recoger a su novia, ambas chicas fueron directamente a casa de la rubia.

 **B.** Te traje un regalo.  
 **S.** Gracias nena, qué es? **  
** **B.** Un robot que te hará compañía.  
 **S.** Tan sola crees que estoy?  
 **B.** No claro que no, pero es lo más nuevo en tecnología, pudes platicar con él y ordenarle cosas.  
 **S.** Ohh… gracias nena, quieres ir a cenar o pedimos algo?  
 **B.** No, quiero estar contigo.  
 **S.** Genial.

Pero la historia se repitió.

 **S**. Dios por qué a mí? **  
** **B**. Podrías ir a ver a un doctor? **  
** **S**. No, estoy bien, por la mañana tengo erecciones, el otro día me masturbé, todo está bien en mí, pero no entiendo por qué no puedo estar contigo.  
 **B**. Es que no te gusto, esa es la razón.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, me encantas, te adoro.  
 **B.** Voy a darme una ducha fría, estoy empapada.  
 **S.** Puedo acompañarte?  
 **B.** No.

La rubia entró al baño.

 **S.** Me voy a volver loca, esto no puede estar pasándome.

En los días siguientes la latina se propuso demostrarle a su novia que ella era la única mujer en su vida, así que comenzó a llamarle a todas horas, a enviarle regalos e invitarla a cenar o comer.

 **J.** Chicos, tenemos cifras.  
 **S.** Y?  
 **J.** Éxito, tu idea finalmente dio buenos resultados, esto nos servirá como dijiste para amortiguar un poco la pérdida que tuvimos, pero seguimos estando en segundo lugar y eso no va a cambiar hasta que echemos a andar otro proyecto parecido al de Quinn. **  
** **Ma**. Pues sí, pero mientras nuestras mentes no den para eso, tendremos que abarcar otras ciudades para continuar con la idea de Santana.  
 **J.** O pedirle a Quinn que elabore otro proyecto para nosotros.  
 **S.** Eso jamás, prefiero que el hotel se vaya a la quiebra.  
 **Ma**. No digas tonterías, bien sabes que eso es lo último que quieres, pero Jesse tiene razón, tal vez si la contratáramos…  
 **S**. En serio no creen en ustedes mismos? No creen que entre los tres podemos crear una idea mucho mejor que la de ella?  
 **J**. Pues la verdad ya no sé, lo que podemos hacer es lanzar nuevamente otra convocatoria para otro concurso y tal vez…  
 **S.** No, ya vimos que aquí no está la solución, nosotros tenemos que luchar por este hotel sin la ayuda de nadie más.  
 **Ma.** Ok.  
 **J.** Terca.

Esa noche.

 **S.** Hey hermosa, mira lo que te traje.  
 **B.** Otro regalo? (mueca)  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** Santana, todos los días me traes un regalo que no necesito sólo para evitar el que tú y yo lleguemos a algo más íntimo.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad.  
 **B.** Soy una persona sumamente sexual y cuando tengo pareja quiero tener sexo todos los días si es posible.  
 **S.** Yo soy igual, en serio, Quinn y yo lo hacíamos como conejos todos los días y... **  
** **B**. Otra vez Quinn. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S**. Soy tan torpe. (sonrojada) **  
** **B**. Siempre piensas en ella. **  
****S**. No, claro que no, solo pienso en ti. **  
** **B**. Entonces demuéstramelo. **  
** **S**. Lo haré.

Santana intentó pero no pudo.  
 **  
** **B**. Es inútil. **  
** **S**. Lo siento tanto. **  
** **B**. Nos vemos después?  
 **S**. Si.

Santana fue a desahogarse con su amigo Puck.

 **S**. Y así las cosas.  
 **P.** Está más que claro, sigues pensando en Quinn, por eso tu cuerpo no responde ante los encantos de Brittany.  
 **S.** Pero odio a esa mujer.  
 **P.** Segura?  
 **S.** Tal vez solo extrañe su cuerpo.  
 **P.** Entonces piensa en ese cuerpo cuando estés con Brittany, tal vez así puedas tener sexo con ella.  
 **S.** Sí, puede ser una solución, cruel pero finalmente una solución.

Al llegar a su casa fue a la antigua habitación de la chica de ojos verdes.

 **S.** Quinnie...

Se acercó a la cama, se recostó y aspiró el olor de la almohada.

 **S.** Su perfume... La extraño tanto.

De pronto reaccionó.

 **S.** Pero qué estupideces estoy diciendo? No puedo extrañarla! No puedo! Por qué me está pasando esto?

Cierto día en la casa de la latina.

 **B.** Gracias por invitarme a tu evento, estuvo sensacional, me da gusto que el nuevo giro de tu hotel esté teniendo éxito.  
 **S**. A mí más jejeje.  
 **B.** Aunque no le caí nada bien a esa señora Lily.  
 **S.** No le hagas caso, ya es una señora grande, mejor hagamos otra cosa.

Fueron directamente a la habitación principal.

 **B.** Santana no quiero que prendas el boiler y no te metas a bañar.  
 **S.** Shhh.

Los besos comenzaron y Santana comenzó a hacer lo que su amigo le aconsejó, pensar en Quinn.

 **B.** Mmm.  
 **S.** Me encantas, bebé.  
 **B.** Mucho?  
 **S.** No tienes idea.

En poco tiempo por fin la morena tenía una erección, entonces se desnudaron.

 **B**. Tomaste viagra?  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **B.** Hasta que lo veo en todo su esplendor y es enorme, me cabrá?  
 **S.** Verás que sí.

Más caricias y besos intercambiados y cuando la morena por fin estaba a punto de penetrarla.

 **S.** Esto te va a fascinar, Q.  
 **B.** Qué?  
 **S.** De qué?  
 **B.** Me llamaste Q?  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **B.** Por supuesto que sí.  
 **S.** Que no!  
 **B.** Ahora todo tiene sentido, estás pensando en ella, por eso estás así, verdad?  
 **S.** No, te juro que no!  
 **B.** Esto es increíble.  
 **S.** No mates el momento, ven aquí.  
 **B.** Olvídalo, no me acostaré contigo mientras piensas en la mujer que me odia.  
 **S.** Pero Britt.  
 **B.** Santana, esto no está funcionado.  
 **S.** No, espera, no lo hagas. **  
** **B.** En el 75% de nuestras conversaciones siempre está presente su nombre, intentas ser una buena novia pero te esfuerzas demasiado, tanto es tu esfuerzo que a veces me siento agobiada y algo así como acosada.  
 **S**. Acosada? **  
** **B**. Sí, me llenas de regalos que como te dije no necesito solo para hacerme sentir amada pero es todo lo contrario, quieres estar pegada a mí como sanguijuela para demostrarme algo que claramente no sientes por mí y me asfixias.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **B.** Sí, de verdad te esfuerzas demasiado pero no sirve de nada y sabes por qué?  
 **S.** No, por qué?  
 **B**. Porque estás profundamente enamorada de Quinn, ella te desilusionó tanto que creíste que estando conmigo te sentirías mejor, pero no lo haces. **  
** **S**. Yo no lo amo.  
 **B**. Claro que sí, deberías buscarla, con ella te sentirías mucho mejor que conmigo. **  
** **S**. No nena, deseo que esto funcione. **  
** **B**. Mientas ella no salga de tu corazón y tu cabeza eso jamás sucederá, lo siento Santana pero nuestra relación se terminó, llamaré a un taxi.

Brittany se vistió y salió de la habitación.

 **S**. Estoy frita.

En Nueva York.

 **R.** Aún no puedo creer que sea gay! Hubiesen hecho tan linda pareja.  
 **Q.** No lo creo.  
 **R.** Por cierto, Finn me platicó que Santana y su hotel siguen estando en segundo lugar, eso no se había visto en años, me imagino como se ha de estar retorciendo del coraje jajaaja.  
 **Q**. Pobrecita.  
 **R.** Ash, había olvidado que sigues sintiendo lástima por ella.  
 **Q.** No es lástima.  
 **R.** Como sea, y qué tal la universidad? Ya conociste a otro prospecto?  
 **Q.** No, en estos momentos es lo último que quiero, estoy enfocada en terminar cuanto antes mi carrera para después comenzar con una maestría.  
 **R.** Cuándo te volviste tan aburrida?  
 **Q.** No lo sé, jajaja.

Al día siguiente en el hotel.

 **S.** Soy soltera una vez más.  
 **J.** Qué pasó?  
 **S.** Brittany me mandó al demonio porque según ella estoy enamorada de Quinn.  
 **J.** Wooow.  
 **S.** En unos cuantos meses mi vida se fue al caño y todo por culpa de Fabray.  
 **J.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** Sé que es horrible lo que te voy a decir, pero si quieres intentar algo con Brittany, hazlo, yo no me opondré para nada.  
 **J.** No, la verdad es que ella ya no me atrae tanto como antes, últimamente he pensado mucho en Rachel, me porté como un patán con ella y me gustaría buscarla.  
 **S.** Y qué esperas? Ella está en New York, deberías de ir para allá.  
 **J.** Sí, lo haré, contrataré a un investigador para que la localice.  
 **S.** Suerte.  
 **Ma.** Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo con Quinn.  
 **S.** Ni loca que estuviera.  
 **Ma.** Mmm.  
 **J.** Las veo en un rato, pondré en marcha mi plan para reconquistar a Rachel.

Jesse salió.

 **Ma**. De verdad no te gustaría regresar con Quinn?  
 **S.** No, nos hicimos mucho daño, su traición me dolió demasiado, lo último que quiero es volver a verla.  
 **Ma**. Pues espero que cambies de opinión luego de lo que te tengo que decir sobre ella.  
 **S.** Y qué cosa es eso? Acaso ya atrapó a algún millonario o algo así?  
 **Ma.** No... Es algo que pasó el día que vino a entregarme los papeles de su divorcio.  
 **S.** Y qué fue?  
 **Ma**. Ella me dijo que lo único que quería era que tú fueras feliz.  
 **S.** Y le creíste?  
 **Ma**. Sí, y en ese momento comprendí que ella está enamorada de ti.  
 **S.** Jajajaja que buena broma.  
 **Ma.** No estoy bromeando, sabes que jamás bromearía con algo así, si te lo digo es porque es la verdad, soy tu mejor amiga casi tu hermana y a pesar de lo que hubo entre nosotras sabes que siempre te hablaré con la verdad y por eso puedo decirte que Quinn está profundamente enamorada de ti o al menos lo estaba el día que te dio el divorcio.  
 **S**. Pero...  
 **Ma**. No fue por capricho el que no quisiera darte el divorcio ni por darte la contraria, era porque simplemente no te quería perder, en serio no puedo creer que hayas sido tan ciega como para no ver esas señales.  
 **S.** Pues es que...  
 **Ma**. Actuaba como una mujer celosa.  
 **S.** Es por eso de sus planes contra Brittany...  
 **Ma.** Obvio.  
 **S**. Demonios.  
Ma. Sólo falta que tú por fin tengas las suficientes agallas para reconocer que también estás muy enamorada de tu ex esposa. **  
** **S**. Yo... La cagué.  
 **Ma**. Y qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Buscarla de inmediato. **  
Ma.** Suerte.

Santana corrió hasta donde sabría que le darían cierta información.

 **S.** Se los suplico, por lo que más quieran, les aseguro que ella no se enterará, es más estoy dispuesta a darles un ascenso si me dan esa dirección.  
 **Su**. Olvídalo, nosotras jamás traicionaremos a Quinn, además cómo sabemos que no irás hasta allá a hacerle algún tipo de daño?  
 **S.** Ya se los dije, estoy arrepentida, quiero recuperarla, por favor una vez más se los suplico, denme la dirección.  
 **Su**. No, jamás sacarás nada de nosotras, tienes mucho dinero, averígualo por ti misma, vamos Tina tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.  
 **T.** Sí.  
 **S.** Chicas, por favor...

Pero el par de amigas se alejaron.

 **S.** No puede ser, ahora sólo tendré que esperar hasta que el investigador de Jesse averigüe dónde se encuentran nuestras chicas.

De pronto el teléfono de la latina sonó, se trataba de un mensaje de texto.

 _"No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella, su dirección es..."_ _  
_  
 **S.** Bendita seas, Tina. (enorme sonrisa)

Santana corrió hasta la oficina de su amigo.

 **S.** Tengo la dirección de Rachel.  
 **J.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, Tina me la dio, aquí tienes.  
 **J.** Y ahora?  
 **S.** Tenemos que volar para allá mañana a primera hora, le avisaré al piloto y al aeropuerto.  
 **J.** Estoy muy nervioso.  
 **S.** Yo estoy igual jejeje, necesito encontrar el pretexto perfecto para ir al encuentro de Quinn.  
 **J.** Cielos.

Al llegar esa noche a su casa lo encontró.

 **S.** Jejeje usted señorita me va a ayudar en mi plan, la extrañas tanto como yo, verdad Miss Lola?

La cachorra chihuahua ladró.

 **S.** Mañana es el gran día, la volveremos a ver.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto.

 **J.** Pagué una gran suma para que el investigador al tener la dirección de las chicas averiguara sus horarios, aquí está el reporte.  
 **S**. Veamos... Quinn en la universidad?  
 **J.** Así es.  
 **S.** Vaya... jamás me imaginé que retomara sus estudios, pero eso habla muy bien de ella.  
 **J**. Sí y mi chica por las mañanas se va temprano a trabajar, para tu fortuna Quinn hoy tiene su primera clase más tarde, así que de seguro estará en casa, mientras tú vas para allá yo iré a la oficina de Rachel.  
 **S**. Perfecto.

Al llegar a la gran manzana, y luego de instalarse en su hotel, cada quien tomó su camino para ir tras las mujeres que amaban.

En el edificio de Rachel.

 **S**. Ojalá todo salga bien.

La latina tocó al timbre, luego de unos segundos, la rubia abrió la puerta, pero no encontró a nadie, al mirar hacia abajo notó un moisés con su perrita en él.

 **Q**. Awww miss Lola, mi bebita hermosa.

Quinn la tomó entre sus brazo y notó un papel, lo leyó.

 _"Te extrañaba mucho, no debiste dejarme"_ _  
_  
 **Q**. Lo siento tanto mi niña.

Cuando se disponía a entrar al departamento, escuchó una voz.

 **S.** Yo también te he extrañado mucho. **  
** **Q**. Tú?

La rubia rápidamente intentó cerrar la puerta pero Santana lo evitó, logrando con eso el que Quinn aplastara su mano con la puerta.  
 **  
** **S.** Mi mano! **  
** **Q**. Lárgate de aquí, a qué viniste, a humillarme una vez más?  
 **S.** No, te juro que no, déjame entrar que me estás lastimando.  
 **Q**. Olvídalo, no quiero verte, largo de aquí.  
 **S.** Solo dame un par de minutos, déjame hablar contigo y luego me voy. **  
** **Q**. Que no! Vete de aquí, fuera!  
 **S.** Me vas a quebrar la mano! **  
** **Q**. No me importa, no quiero verte, largo de aquí.  
 **S.** Te lo suplico, déjame hablar contigo un par de minutos, por favor déjame entrar.

Finalmente la rubia abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a su ex esposa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué quieres?  
 **S.** Bueno, primeramente vine a entregarte a tu cachorra, no debiste dejarla, ha estado muy triste desde que te fuiste.  
 **Q**. Pues gracias.  
 **S.** Y... vengo disculparme contigo.  
 **Q.** Ah sí?  
 **S.** Sí, fui una tonta, una absoluta idiota que me dejé llevar por mis inseguridades hacia contigo y… Realmente lamento la manera en la que te traté. **  
** **Q**. Ya veo.  
 **S.** Sé que las palabras que te estoy diciendo no son suficientes para lograr tu perdón, pero te estoy hablando con total y absoluta sinceridad, estoy muy arrepentida de mi comportamiento hacia contigo y por eso me atreví a venir y a decirte que sé que me amas y que me di cuenta de que yo también te amo, por eso quiero pedirte que vuelvas conmigo.

Hubo un silencio.

 **Q**. Así de fácil?  
 **S.** Pues... **  
** **Q**. Crees que con estas palabras voy a olvidar todo lo que me hiciste? Yo cometí un error muy grave contigo, pero lo que tú hiciste después conmigo fue mucho peor, me trataste pésimo, me diste el peor empleo del mundo, te divertiste viéndome sufrir, después te fascinó usar mi cuerpo todas las veces que se te dio la gana y para qué? Para que de un día para otro me exigieras a diario el maldito divorcio. Te lo di, por fin eres libre para estar con la loca de Brittany, no entiendo a qué vienes aquí. **  
** **S**. Ya te lo dije, vine porque me di cuenta que te amo, continué con nuestro matrimonio para darte una lección tal y como me lo pidió tu padre, pero algo pasó y me entusiasmé demasiado contigo pero compréndeme, cuando pensé que nuestro matrimonio iba por buen camino, descubrí tu engaño y sentí que tu traición era lo peor del mundo, jamás me imaginé que me estuvieras utilizando tan descaradamente y más para beneficiar al idiota de Evans, cuando pasó eso, sentí mucha rabia y lo único que quería era desquitarme.  
 **Q.** Y lo hiciste con creces.  
 **S.** Sí, lo sé, y ya te dije que me arrepiento, pero me ahora me doy cuenta que desde el primer momento en que te vi en tu casa quedé profundamente enamorada de ti, lo de Brittany fue sólo un espejismo, me imagino que fue como una válvula de escape por tus continuos rechazos y palabras de odio hacia mí, pensé que ella sería la solución para poder olvidarte pero me equivoqué, las cosas con ella no funcionaron porque tú siempre has estado en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, te amo demasiado y no quiero estar ni un día más separada de ti, estoy segura de que tú también sientes lo mismo por eso no querías divorciarte de mí y quiero pedirte que me des una oportunidad para reconquistarte, por favor nena, sólo di que sí.  
 **Q.** No, tú ya no entras en mi vida, te dejé en Los Ángeles, eres parte de mi pasado.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, a pesar de todo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, más que la herencia de Norah.  
 **Q**. Estás hablando en serio? O esto es parte de un macabro plan para volver a humillarme y a destrozarme?  
 **S.** Te juro por mi madre que no es así, estoy siendo sincera.  
 **Q.** Es que...  
 **S.** Te amo.

Quinn sintió algo muy especial al escuchar a Santana decir eso.

 **S**. Dame la oportunidad de reconquistarte, así me tarde 90 días pero dame esa oportunidad de estar contigo.  
 **Q**. No sé...  
 **S**. Por favor.

Santana se fue acercando a Quinn, sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas.

 **S**. Te amo.  
 **Q**. San...

Quinn ya no aguantó más y besó apasionadamente a su ex esposa, dicho besó duró hasta que la falta de aire hizo acto de presencia.

 **S.** No sabes lo mucho que necesitaba esto.  
 **Q.** Yo...  
 **S.** Me amas? **  
** **Q**. Pues...  
 **S.** Dímelo. **  
** **Q**. Tengo miedo.  
 **S**. No debes de tenerlo bebé, tenemos la suficiente edad para hacernos responsables de nuestras decisiones, por favor te pido que seas sincera y si me amas me lo digas.  
 **Q.** Te amo.  
 **S.** Mucho?  
 **Q.** Con todo mi ser.  
 **S.** Entonces me dejas reconquistarte?  
 **Q**. Lo pensaré.  
 **S.** Pero Quinn! **  
** **Q**. Las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles, necesito pensar muy bien lo que voy a hacer, efectivamente te amo pero lo que pasó entre nosotras fue muy fuerte y estoy muy dolida, así que te pido que me des tiempo para reflexionar si quiero que me reconquistes o no.  
 **S.** Ok, esperaré.  
 **Q**. Bien.  
 **S.** Emmm, puedo quedarme un poco más? Me gustaría saber qué ha pasado contigo en este tiempo.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Quinn le platicó sobre su nueva vida.

 **S.** Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.  
 **Q**. Ves cómo no soy una tonta.  
 **S.** Sí, la tonta soy yo por no creer en ti y en tus habilidades, gracias a mi tontería de rechazarte el proyecto, perdí mucho dinero. **  
** **Q**. Lo lamento. **  
** **S**. Me lo merecía. **  
** **Q**. Y qué pasó con Brittany?  
 **S.** Pues... no funcionó porque... siempre estabas en mi cabeza ya te lo dije.  
 **Q**. Te extraño.  
 **S.** Yo también, por qué no vienes a casa? Allá puedes seguir estudiando, haz tus maletas y vámonos, anda amor.  
 **Q.** En qué quedamos?  
 **S.** Ok, perdón. **  
** **Q**. Tengo que prepararme para ir a clase.  
 **S.** Te acompaño.  
 **Q**. Está bien.

La latina acompañó a la rubia a la universidad.

 **S.** Puedo pasar por ti cuando termines tus clases? **  
** **Q**. Lo siento pero tengo que ir a trabajar luego de eso, si quieres puedes pasar por mí a la empresa.  
 **S.** Perfecto, ahí te veo.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **S.** Te amo, no lo olvides. **  
** **Q**. No lo haré.

Luego de dejar a la rubia en la universidad, Santana regresó a su hotel, ahí se encontró con su mejor amigo.

 **S.** Hey, cómo te fue?  
 **J.** Pésimo.  
 **S.** Por qué?  
 **J.** Ella tiene una relación muy estable con un chico que conoció aquí, me perdonó por haberla mandado al demonio pero me dijo que está enamorada de él.  
 **S.** No me digas eso...  
 **J.** Me dolió, en serio que me dolió, fui un idiota, pensé que era igual a tu ex esposa y por mis estupideces la perdí, no sé cómo voy a poder superarla, me va a costar trabajo pero no tengo otra opción, a ti cómo te fue?  
 **S.** Pues… Creo que un poco mejor que ti, Quinn y yo aclaramos un poco las cosas, en efecto ella está enamorada de mí y eso me hace sentir especial, pero no está muy segura aún de regresar conmigo, al menos me dio algo así como una oportunidad para poder reconquistarla.  
 **J.** Bueno, eso es algo positivo para ti, me da gusto, ojalá que ya no haya ninguna obstáculo entre ustedes.  
 **S.** Nos besamos, y se sintió como si fuera el mejor beso del mundo, cómo pude haber sido tan tonta y dejarla ir, no sé cómo le voy a hacer, amigo, pero ella volverá a ser mi esposa y será la madre de mis hijos, te lo aseguro.  
 **J**. Así se habla.

Más tarde cuando Quinn fue a trabajar, Rachel le platicó lo que había pasado con Jesse y la rubia hizo lo mismo respecto a Santana.

 **R.** Cómo se te ocurre darle una pequeña posibilidad para regresar contigo? Ella te trató horrible, aquí puedes encontrar a alguien que te trate como a una reina, esa mujer es el mismo demonio.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, pero te juro que ella es sincera, lo pude ver en sus ojos, me ama y el que me ame se siente fenomenal, le voy a dar esa oportunidad, me voy a arriesgar.  
 **R.** Santana lo único que quiere de ti es tu cuerpo, quiere sexo y nada más, así empezó su relación y siempre se trató sobre lo mismo, tú misma te vas a dar cuenta de que mis palabras son ciertas, extraña tu cuerpo pero nada más, así que espero que cuando eso pase, tu mente se aclare y veas que ella no es sincera contigo.  
 **Q.** Le voy a dar el beneficio de la duda.  
 **R.** Ay Quinn.

Esa noche Santana muy puntual llegó a recoger a la rubia a su trabajo.

 **S.** Hola. **  
** **Q**. Hey.  
 **S.** Nos vamos? **  
****Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** No conozco muy bien New York, pero sé de unos restaurantes fabulosos, podemos ir a cenar ahí.  
 **Q**. Estoy algo cansada, todo este día ha sido muy extraño, preferiría que fuéramos a casa y pedir algo para cenar, cómo ves?  
 **S.** Lo que tú desees mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje.

Ya ahí.

 **Q**. Comida italiana?  
 **S.** Ok. **  
** **Q**. Hablé con Rachel sobre nosotras y ella no cree en ti.  
 **S.** Pero aquí no importa lo que crea ella, sino lo que tú sientas y pienses, mira Quinn no quiero presionarte, te voy a dar el tiempo necesario para que pienses si nuestra relación puede llegar a algo más, pero por favor no te dejes influenciar nuevamente por ella, hace tiempo lo hiciste y las cosas salieron muy mal, esta vez deja que tu corazón y tu mente sean los que tomen las decisiones y no tu mejor amiga.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Eres tan perfecta... **  
** **Q**. Te acostaste con ella?  
 **S.** Eh? **  
** **Q**. Escuchaste perfectamente, quiero que me lo digas.  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q.** Sí claro. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Es verdad... No pude.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **S.** En serio no pude, porque físicamente no respondí, mi cuerpo no respondió jamás, fue como un rechazo hacia ella. **  
** **Q**. Esa es la peor mentira que pudiste inventar.  
 **S.** Te juro que no, no pude, pensé que estaba enferma o algo así pero cada que pienso en ti sí sucede ya sabes qué, creo que me embrujaste o algo así porque con Brittany no me excité.  
 **Q.** Jajajaa.  
 **S.** No te burles, fue algo sumamente bochornoso.  
 **Q.** Pues me alegro, esa perra no se salió con la suya.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más.

En ese momento Rachel hizo acto de presencia.

 **R.** No lo puedo creer, tú aquí? Que desfachatez.  
 **S.** Escúchame Rachel, no quiero pelear contigo porque a pesar de todo eres la mejor amiga de la mujer que amo, pero te recuerdo que gracias a ti y a tus malévolos consejos, Quinn me utilizó y sacó provecho de nuestro matrimonio y de lo cual tú también te viste muy beneficiada.  
 **R.** Lo acepto, pero eso no borra lo mal que te comportaste con ella.  
 **S.** Me voy a reivindicar.  
 **R.** Pues ojalá seas sincera, porque yo no te creo absolutamente nada.  
 **S.** Pues no me importa que no lo hagas, quien debe de creerme es mi chica, no tú.  
 **Q.** No peleen por favor.  
 **R.** Ya me voy a mi habitación.

Rachel se fue.

 **S.** Lo siento nena, no quiero causarte problemas con ella pero si me ataca yo la voy a atacar igual.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok.  
 **S.** Entonces quieres volver conmigo?  
 **Q.** Santana...  
 **S.** Ok, esperaré.

Luego de cenar la morena se despidió, quiso hacerlo con un beso pero la rubia la rechazó, quedaron de verse al día siguiente.

 **R.** Ya se fue?  
 **Q.** Ya.  
 **R**. Quinn, esto va en serio?  
 **Q.** Es que es tan hermosa, la amo!  
 **R**. Perdóname pero eres una tonta, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que ella solo desea tu cuerpo, solo quiere sexo, ya lo verás. **  
** **Q**. Será?  
 **R.** Tenlo por seguro.  
 **Q.** Pero... cielos. (puchero)

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**_

 _ **Tal vez les haya parecido algo corta la relación con Brittany pero la verdad jamás pensé en desarrollar dicha relación, Brittany no es el obstáculo en esta historia jejeje.**_

 _ **Aún faltan cositas algo chuscas que espero les gusten.**_

 _ **No olviden comentar.**_

 _ **Gracias por esperar y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_


	19. Soy yo

**_Un mega capítulo, pero necesario, gracias por la espera._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19. Soy yo…** **  
**  
 **S.** De verdad no te gustaría quedarte un par de días más? Tal vez te ayude a distraerte un poco.  
 **J.** No, quiero regresar a casa y comenzar a superar toda la situación con Rachel, si sigo aquí no voy a aguantar la tentación por ir a buscarla y es lo que menos quiero porque sé que ella me va a rechazar otra vez.  
 **S.** Bueno yo me quedaré un par de días más mientras convenzo a Quinn para regresar definitivamente conmigo, cualquier cosa me llaman al celular.  
 **J.** Ok, nos vemos en Los ángeles.  
 **S.** Cuídate.

Minutos después, la latina se dirigió al departamento de Quinn.

 **S.** Hola princesa buenos días vine por ti para llevarte a la universidad, ya desayunaste?  
 **Q**. No... De hecho iré a dar una caminata para ejercitarme un poco.  
 **S.** Ahhh, genial! Te acompaño.  
 **Q**. Pero no estás vestida con la ropa adecuada.  
 **S.** No, pero en menos de media hora puedo conseguir la ropa adecuada, qué dices?  
 **Q.** Está bien.

En el camino.

 **Q.** Vaya, eso de ser multimillonaria sí que tiene sus privilegios, jamás me imaginé que te consiguieran el atuendo adecuado para ejercitarte en tan poco tiempo.  
 **S.** La verdad ni yo, pero tengo excelentes personas que trabajan para mí aún aquí en esta ciudad.  
 **Q**. Qué bien.  
 **S.** Anoche discutiste con tu amiga?  
 **Q**. No precisamente, sólo me pidió que tuviera cuidado contigo.  
 **S.** Y como por qué tendrías que tener cuidado conmigo? Yo no sería capaz de hacerte nada malo… Otra vez. **  
Q**. Sólo se preocupa por mí.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **Q**. Bueno, creo que es momento de comenzar a correr.  
 **S.** Correr? **  
Q**. Alcánzame si puedes...  
 **S.** Hey!

Minutos después.  
 **  
Q**. Tienes pésima condición.  
 **S.** Espera... ya... casi... me recupero... **  
Q**. Santana estás sin aliento, desde hace cuánto no te ejercitas?  
 **S.** Desde hace meses... (agachada) **  
Q**. Se nota, afortunadamente tienes un excelente metabolismo, ya que estás sumamente delgada.  
 **S**. Lo heredé de papá.  
 **Q**. Te sientes mejor?  
 **S.** Sí, pero siento que no me voy a poder mover en lo que resta del día. **  
Q**. Jajajaa.  
 **S.** Pero recuperaré mi condición física, y después te voy a ganar en una carrera. **  
Q**. Ya lo veremos...  
 **S.** Vamos por un desayuno delicioso y sumamente sano?  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **S.** Por cierto, me fascina como te ves sudando...  
 **Q**. Santana!  
 **S.** Qué?

Mientras desayunaban.

 **S.** Anda, pide permiso en tu trabajo para poder pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo. **  
Q**. De verdad no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.  
 **S.** Yo te ayudo mañana, por favor, vamos a pasar el resto del día tú y yo solitas, si?  
 **Q.** Otro día. **  
S**. Al menos puedo pasar por ti a tu trabajo?  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Gracias preciosa. **  
Q**. Bueno es mejor que vuelva al departamento porque necesito ducharme.  
 **S.** Te acompaño? Al departamento, no creas que a ducharme contigo, al menos que me invites. **  
Q**. Olvídalo.  
 **S.** Lo sabía.  
 **Q**. Vamos.

En el departamento.  
 **  
Q**. Gracias por acompañarme. **  
S.** Segura que no quieres que te espere para llevarte a la universidad? **  
Q**. Segura.  
 **S.** Ok, te veo en la noche.  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?  
 **Q**. Claro.

Quinn besó la mejilla de la morena.

 **S.** Mmmm, gracias. **  
Q**. Bye.

Santana salió del departamento.

 **S.** Espero poder tener la suficiente paciencia para aguantar esto, auch, mis piernas...

Más tarde.

 **S.** No, yo no voy a aguantar hasta en la noche para verla, ahorita mismo voy a buscar a la universidad y que Dios me ayude.

En un jardín de la universidad.

 **Sp**. No te compliques mucho la vida, si de verdad quieres regresar con ella, entonces regresa.  
 **Q.** Lo que pasa es que Rachel me dijo algo que me puso a pensar.  
 **Sp**. Y qué fue?  
 **Q.** Ella piensa que Santana solamente está interesada en mí porque quiere volver a tener mi cuerpo.  
 **Sp**. Mmm?  
 **Q.** Nuestra relación desde un principio fue muy sexual, los primeros meses era sólo por el hecho de sentir ese enorme placer que nos provocamos la una a la otra, después conforme pasó el tiempo comenzamos a sentir cosas diferentes y el sexo se volvió más cariñoso, pero siempre hay una tensión sexual enorme entre nosotras, Rachel cree que solamente por eso quiere volver conmigo, y de alguna manera tendría sentido ya que según me dijo Santana, no puede tener relaciones sexuales con otra chica que no sea yo.  
 **Sp.** Mmm, pues si algún chico me dijera lo mismo sobre el no poder tener relaciones con otra persona que no sea yo, me sentiría bastante afortunado, mira amiga, los seres humanos somos sumamente sexuales y estamos en este mundo para disfrutar plenamente de eso, si a ti te interesa regresar con ella porque la amas sabes que con eso está implicado el tener sexo.  
 **Q.** Pues sí... pero si Santana no me ama como lo dice?  
 **Sp.** Me dices que es una de las personas más ricas del mundo, podría tener a cualquier chica, ella no está dejando de lado su vida por venir a reconquistarte sólo por el sexo, definitivamente quiere algo muy serio contigo.  
 **Q.** Jejeje, puede ser.  
 **Sp**. Lo es.

 _Así que por este mamarracho es que no quieres volver conmigo?  
_  
La rubia muy desconcertada volteó.

 **Q.** Santana?  
 **S.** Por éste, son tus dudas? **  
Q**. De qué hablas?  
 **S.** Tan fácil que me podrías decir que no quieres estar contigo, y no traerme de arriba para abajo con mi cara de idiota mientras tú te diviertes con este intento de Sam Evans.  
 **Sp**. Sam qué?  
 **Q.** Santana tranquilízate, ni siquiera es lo que te estás imaginando, él es Spencer, y es mi amigo.  
 **S.** Tu amigo...  
 **Q.** Sí, mi amigo y es gay!  
 **S.** Gay? Ay por favor!  
 **Sp**. Es verdad.  
 **S.** Y crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento? **  
Sp**. Si así piensas reconquistar a Quinn déjame decirte que vas por un mal camino.  
 **S.** Tú cállate, metiche.  
 **Q.** Santana estás haciendo una escena frente a medio mundo, podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar?  
 **S.** No, olvídalo, yo pensé que entre tú y yo... Diablos!

Santana comenzó a alejarse.

 **Sp**. Ve tras ella.  
 **Q.** Y yo por qué si ella fue quien se puso toda loca.  
 **Sp**. Cada vez va más lejos...  
 **Q.** Ash!

La rubia corrió para alcanzar a su ex.

 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Me vas a dejar explicarte para hacerte entender que ese chico es súper gay y que es muy buen amigo mío?  
 **S.** Es que no lo comprendo, por qué tienes que tener un amigo hombre?  
 **Q**. Tú también tienes amigas mujeres, por ejemplo tu súper amiga Marley cuya relación fue más allá de una simple amistad, o no?  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **Q**. No te hagas la inocente que sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, ella fue la otra chica con la que te acostaste, y también sé que ella sigue profundamente enamorada de ti.  
 **S.** Ella te lo dijo?  
 **Q**. No fue necesario, no soy una tonta como lo crees, sé observar perfectamente a las personas y Marley te come con la mirada.  
 **S.** Eso fue hace tiempo. **  
Q**. Y sigues siendo su amiga, no crees que sea algo malo?  
 **S.** No. **  
Q**. Y entonces por qué si es malo que yo sea amiga de Spencer? **  
S.** Pues... Lo de Marley pasó poco después de mi ruptura con Kitty, las dos estábamos pasando por un lapso realmente feo de nuestra vida y mientras intentábamos darnos apoyo, una cosa llevó a la otra y pasó.  
 **Q.** Cuántas veces?  
 **S.** Sola una vez, bueno tal vez dos o tres pero el mismo día, luego ella entró en pánico y se alejó de mí, comenzó su relación con Jake y el asunto se olvidó. **  
Q.** Y tú querías algo más con ella?  
 **S.** Tal vez... No sé, pero ese día me entusiasmé, bueno, lo que pasa es que nunca he tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres.  
 **Q.** Pobrecita de ti.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Ya te quedó claro que él es solo mi amigo?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Gracias, nos vemos.  
 **S.** Me vas a dejar aquí?  
 **Q.** Pues ya te ibas, no?  
 **S.** Sigue en pie la ida a cenar?  
 **Q.** Sí, pero Spencer irá con nosotras, quiero que lo conozcas para que dejes de desconfiar de él.  
 **S.** Ok.

Más tarde, en la cena.

 **Sp**. Wooow pero qué elegancia.  
 **Q**. A Santana le fascinan los lugares así.  
 **S.** Te dije que no conocía muchos lugares de Nueva York, pero éste es bueno.  
 **Sp**. Y mientras tú estás aquí tratando de regresar con Quinn, quién se hace cargo de tus negocios?  
 **S.** Mis amigos.  
 **Sp**. Les tienes tanta confianza?  
 **S.** Sí, son prácticamente mis hermanos.  
 **Q.** Sobre todo Marley, verdad?  
 **S.** Jesse y ella son igual para mí.  
 **Sp**. Este vino me fascina.  
 **S.** Vamos a pedirlo.  
 **Sp**. Sé que desconfías de mí, pero créeme que me fascinan los hombres.  
 **S.** Deberías de presentarle a Blaine, tal vez hagan una linda pareja.  
 **Sp**. Blaine?  
 **Q.** Es mi hermano, pero él aún no sale del clóset, ni siquiera sé si es gay o no.  
 **S.** Ay por favor! Él transpira homosexualidad en todo su ser.  
 **Q.** Bueno sí, pero no ha decidido asumir su sexualidad y obviamente yo no lo voy a obligar, él saldrá cuando sea el momento.  
 **Sp**. Eso sí, aun así enséñame una foto de él.  
 **Q.** Jajaja, ok.  
 **S.** Qué vas a pedir?  
 **Q.** Aún no decido.

Luego de cenar y soportar las bromas entre Quinn y Spencer, llevaron al chico a su casa y luego se fueron al departamento de Rachel.

 **S.** La pasaste bien?  
 **Q**. Sí, gracias por soportar a Spencer.  
 **S.** Todo sea con tal de estar junto a ti. **  
Q**. Jejeje.  
 **S.** Mañana irás a ejercitarte? **  
Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Puedo ir contigo? **  
Q**. Claro... ya es tarde, nos vamos a dormir?  
 **S.** Me estás invitando a dormir contigo? **  
Q**. Jajaja claro que no.  
 **S.** Ah, entonces sutilmente me estás corriendo. **  
Q**. No es eso, pero ya es tarde.  
 **S.** Ok... me regalas un beso? **  
Q**. Seguro.  
 **S.** En la mejilla no. **  
Q**. Entonces?  
 **S.** Ya sabes. **  
Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Qué tiene de malo? Anda, uno nada más. **  
Q**. Ok.

Santana se acercó un poco más a Quinn, la tomó de la nuca y la fue acercando hacia ella, lentamente chocó sus labios con los de la rubia y las chispas comenzaron.

La latina pidió acceso al interior de la boca de Quinn para poder masajear su lengua con la propia, la rubia accedió.

Cuando el beso terminó.

 **S.** Jejeje wooow, tan perfecto como siempre. **  
Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Te veo mañana. **  
Q**. Sé puntual.  
 **S.** Cuenta con eso.

Al día siguiente...

 **S**. Buenos días.  
 **Q**. Hola, estás lista?  
 **S.** Me duelen horrible las piernas pero intentaré seguirte el paso.  
 **Q**. Jajaja, ok.

En el parque.

 **Q**. Y cómo están tus padres?  
 **S.** No lo sé.  
 **Q**. Cómo?  
 **S.** Ellos están muy enojados por la actitud que tomé contigo, no me perdonan el que me haya fijado en otra mujer, los embrujaste como a mí.  
 **Q**. No digas eso.  
 **S.** Ellos te adoran. **  
Q**. Bueno, soy buena persona.  
 **S.** Lo eres. **  
Q**. El otro día hablé con papá y me dijo que el complejo casi está terminado.  
 **S.** Sí, comenzaré a hacer una lista de los invitados que llevaré para la inauguración, espero contar con tu presencia.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Quiero invitarte al cine esta noche. **  
Q**. Ok, hace mucho que no voy.  
 **S.** Genial. **  
Q**. Estás lista para comenzar a correr?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q**. Jajaja lástima.  
 **S.** Espérame!

Luego de correr.  
 **  
Q**. Bueno, hoy aguantaste un poquito más.  
 **S.** Tú crees? (sin aliento) **  
Q**. Sí jejeje.  
 **S.** No siento mis piernas... **  
Q**. Te invito a desayunar, pero en el departamento.  
 **S.** Estará tu amiga? **  
Q**. No.  
 **S.** Vamos.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Pareciera que tengo más de 50 años, estoy tan oxidada. **  
Q**. Jajajaa pobre de ti, pásame la sal.  
 **S.** Aquí tienes... No puedo creer que hayas aprendido a cocinar. **  
Q**. No lo hice, la verdad es que solo sé preparar esto.  
 **S.** Pues está muy rico. **  
Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Anoche no podía dormir. **  
Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque no dejaba de pensar en el beso de anoche. **  
Q**. Eres una mentirosa.  
 **S.** Claro que no, de hecho, en este momento tengo tantas ganas de besarte como anoche.  
 **Q**. Mucho?  
 **S.** No tienes idea. **  
Q**. Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, termina de desayunar.  
 **S.** Quinnie...

Minutos después.

 **S.** Ya sé, ya sé, esa cara es la que pones cuando tengo que irme.  
 **Q**. Te veo en la noche.  
 **S.** Quinn.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Te amo. **  
Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Me voy.

Santana fue hacia la puerta pero se paró en seco para luego dar media vuelta.

 **S.** Lo siento, no aguanto más.

Se abalanzó hacia Quinn, la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un gran beso.

 **Q**. Espera.  
 **S.** De verdad no puedo, además es sólo un beso. **  
Q**. Uno y ya.  
 **S.** Bien.

Santana volvió a besar con mucha intensidad a la rubia, sus labios se sincronizaban a la perfección, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, lentamente la latina fue separando sus labios de los de la rubia para llevarlos directamente hacia la barbilla de ésta, de ahí siguió hasta su mandíbula.  
 **  
Q**. Te dije que sólo era un beso. **  
S.** Lo que pasa es que el beso es largo, pero es el mismo beso. **  
Q**. Jajaja.

De ahí los labios de la morena continuaron hacia el cuello de Quinn.

 **Q**. Noooo, estoy sudada.  
 **S.** Y? No es la primera vez que beso tu cuello lleno de sudor, además no sabes lo que me fascinan los aromas de cada parte de tu cuerpo. **  
Q**. Eso no es sexy.  
 **S.** Lo es, créeme que lo es.

Quinn no puso objeción y le siguió dando acceso total de su cuello a Santana.

Lentamente la latina fue llevando hasta el borde del sofá a su ex esposa, ahí cayeron de golpe sobre él.

 **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Es el mismo beso.

Santana subió la blusa de la rubia dejándole ver sus perfectos abdominales, luego comenzó a besarla delicadamente.

 **Q**. Es suficiente.  
 **S.** No bebé, nunca es suficiente, además el beso aún no termina.

Subió un poco más la playera de Quinn hasta que su sostén deportivo se asomó, poco a poco lo fue subiendo, dejando los rosados pezones de la chica al aire.

 **S.** Perfectos.

Santana succionó sensualmente cada pezón, Quinn se retorcía del placer.

 **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** Me fascinas.

Mientras continuaba besándola, la mano de la latina fue viajando hasta el sur para encontrarse con el dobladillo de los leggins deportivos de Quinn, la rubia no puso objeción cuando la mano de Santana entró entre sus ropas para tocarle el centro.

 **S.** Tan suave...  
 **Q**. Dios!  
 **S.** Te deseo.

La morena acarició suavemente los pliegues y el clítoris de Quinn, mientras ésta se excitaba cada vez más.  
 **  
Q**. Desnúdame.

Esas palabras fueron oro puro para la morena, rápidamente comenzó a desnudar a Quinn, y luego lo hizo ella.  
 **  
Q**. Vaya... (tocándolo)  
 **S.** Te dije que sólo contigo funciona.

Quinn llevó el falo erecto de Santana hacia su centro, ahí lo pasó sobre sus pliegues.

 **S.** Estás tan húmeda. (cerrando los ojos) **  
Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** No sabes lo mucho que he esperado esto, por fin!

Santana metió su erección en Quinn.

 **S.** Ahhh, mmmm.

Quinn se distrajo al ver la expresión de placer de Santana mientras la penetraba.

 **S.** Ahhh, sí, mmmm, Quinnie... (cerrando los ojos)

Quinn notaba la desesperación de Santana por hacerla suya.

 **S.** Te sientes deliciosa...  
 **Q**. Ya no quiero, retírate.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
Q**. Salte, ya no quiero.  
 **S.** Por qué? Hice algo mal? Te estoy lastimando?  
 **Q**. Salte.  
 **S.** Pero bebé. (puchero) **  
Q**. Si sigues moviéndote me estarás violando, entiende ya no quiero!  
 **S.** Violando?

Santana se separó de la rubia.

 **Q**. Soy una tonta por creerte!  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Caí en tu juego tan fácilmente, claro, lo único que siempre has querido de mí es esto. **  
S.** Pues sí, bueno no, es decir, te amo. **  
Q**. Eres una idiota!

Quinn corrió hasta su habitación, Santana la siguió pero antes de que le diera alcance, la rubia cerró la puerta.

 **S.** Amor, no entiendo nada. **  
Q**. Vete, no te quiero ver, lo único que quieres de mí es mi cuerpo, lárgate.  
 **S.** No, te juro que no, te amo, pero claro que también te deseo, eres la chica de mis sueños, por favor abre la puerta vamos a hablar, esto no se puede quedar así, me va a doler. **  
Q**. Vete!  
 **S.** Quinnie. (puchero)

Santana estuvo tocando a la puerta por unos minutos más, finalmente se dio por vencida, regresó la sala y se vistió, para luego salir del departamento.  
 **  
S**. No puede ser, yo y mis torpezas.

Cuando la rubia notó que Santana ya no estaba ahí, salió para recoger su ropa.  
 **  
Q**. Yo tuve la culpa.

En cuanto llegó a la universidad, le platicó todo a Spencer.

 **Sp.** Jajajajaja, pobre mujer.  
 **Q.** No te burles.  
 **Sp**. La situación es muy chistosa, de solo imaginármela corriendo tras de ti con semejante erección, jajajaja.  
 **Q**. Y pensar que yo provoqué todo esto, porque permití que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.  
 **Sp.** Lo hiciste porque también lo deseabas, no te hagas tonta.  
 **Q.** No sé, la verdad es que Santana me vuelve loca de deseo, pero no quiero que nuestra relación sea como antes, basada prácticamente en sexo.  
 **Sp.** Pues díselo a ella.  
 **Q.** Lo haré.  
 **Sp**. No te ha llamado?  
 **Q.** Cada 5 minutos, pero apagué el celular.  
 **Sp.** No la castigues tanto.  
 **Q.** Se supone que hoy tenemos una cita para ir al cine, pero quiero que nos acompañes, no quiero estar con ella a solas.  
 **Sp**. Ok, cuenta conmigo.

Cuando la rubia llegó a trabajar, se sorprendió al ver que en su oficina había muchísimos ramos de rosas rojas.

 **Q.** Y esto?  
 **R.** Es de Santana, supongo que la cagó horrible contigo, sino no hubiera tantas rosas por aquí.

Quinn tomó la tarjeta de uno de los ramos.

 _"Para mí eres más que sexo, te lo juro, te amo como no tienes idea"  
_  
 **R.** Y bien?  
 **Q**. Santana no hizo nada, sólo sigue intentando demostrarme lo mucho que me ama.  
 **R.** Si tú lo dices... **  
Q**. Es la verdad.

Quinn decidió llamarle a Santana.  
 **  
Q**. Hola. **  
S.** Por fin! Quinnie, perdóname, mis impulsos fueron más fuertes que yo, pero te juro que eres lo más importante de mi vida, necesitamos hablar. **  
Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Vamos al cine como lo habíamos planeado?  
 **Q**. Sí, te veo allá.  
 **S.** Ok, en cuál?  
 **Q**. En el de...

En cuanto la llamada terminó, Santana fue a una joyería exclusiva y compró unos pendientes.

 **S.** Ojalá le gusten a mi chica.

Llegó puntualmente a la cita con su ex, la vio parada cerca de la taquilla y se acercó a ella.

 **S.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Te gustaron las rosas?  
 **Q.** Sí, fueron demasiadas.  
 **S.** No lo creo. **  
Sp**. Listo chicas, ya tengo las entradas.  
 **S.** Tú?  
 **Sp**. Hola Santana.  
 **Q.** Lo invité.  
 **S.** Oh.  
 **Sp**. Entramos?  
 **Q.** Sí.

En la dulcería...

 **S.** Palomitas? **  
Q**. Ok.  
 **Sp.** Yo también quiero palomitas y unos caramelos.  
 **S.** Bien. (rodando los ojos)

Cuando terminaron de comprar, fueron directamente hasta la sala de proyección.

 **Q**. Spencer siéntate junto a mí.

Quinn no permitió que la latina se colocara junto a ella, el chico se sentó entre ellas.  
 **  
S**. _Genial_. (murmurando)  
 **Sp**. Qué?  
 **S.** Nada. (comiendo palomitas)

Santana estaba tan aburrida que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, sin importarle que sus acompañantes estuvieran muertos de la risa por la película.

 **Q.** Jajaja estuvo buenísima.  
 **Sp**. Sin duda.  
 **Q.** Vámonos.  
 **Sp.** Emmm, creo que tu esposa se durmió... pfff jajajajaja.  
 **Q.** Dormida?  
 **Sp.** Profundamente, al menos no ronca jajaja.  
 **Q.** Santana! Santana! (moviéndola)  
 **S.** Eh? Qué pasa?  
 **Q**. Ya terminó la película.  
 **S.** Ohhh, ok.  
 **Sp**. Estuvo buena la siesta?

Santana no contestó y se puso de pie.

Ya en la salida.

 **Sp**. Vamos a cenar algo, conozco un lugar muy bueno, hacen unas alitas, mmm, deliciosas.  
 **Q.** Ok, vamos.

La latina no dijo nada, solo le llamó a su chofer para que pasara por ellos.

Ya en el restaurante...

 **Q.** Muero por una cerveza, hace mucho que no tomo una, me encantan las oscuras.  
 **S.** No sabía que te gustaran tanto.  
 **Q.** Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.  
 **S.** Cierto...  
 **Sp**. Pidamos una jarra.

Mientras su orden llegaba, Quinn y Spencer no dejaban de recordar la película y carcajearse, eso hizo sentir a Santana, fuera de lugar.

 **S.** _Esto es insoportable._ (murmurando)

Santana sacó su celular, lo miró unos segundos y luego se puso de pie.

 **Q.** Vas al baño?  
 **S.** No, me retiro, tengo muchos pendientes de trabajo.

Hurgó entre su bolso y sacó un fajo de billetes, el cual puso sobre la mesa.

 **S.** Síganse divirtiendo, buen provecho.  
 **Sp**. Pero aún no nos sirven la comida, espera un poco.  
 **S.** En otra ocasión, buenas noches.

La latina salió del lugar.

 **Sp**. No vas a ir tras ella?  
 **Q.** No, si se quiere ir, que se vaya.  
 **Sp.** Uff, dejó mucho dinero.  
 **Q.** Bueno, dejaremos muy buena propina.

En la calle.

 **S.** Quinn tiene razón, no la conozco y ahora mucho menos.

Al llegar al hotel, hizo unas llamadas y en muy poco tiempo ya estaba viajando de vuelta a su hogar.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Buenos días Clara.  
 **C.** Santana, no sabía que hoy regresabas.  
 **S.** Ni yo, en fin, por favor avísales a Jesse y Marley que los veo en 20 minutos en la sala de juntas.  
 **C.** Ok.

20 minutos después...

 **J.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **Ma.** Ya te reconciliaste con Quinn?  
 **S.** Hola amigos, a mí también me da mucho gusto volver a verlos. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Ma.** Perdón, cómo estás? **  
S**. Bien, decidí regresar por los mails que me mandaron, al parecer las cosas no van caminando muy bien, verdad?  
 **J.** Pues seguimos en las mismas, es decir, no bajamos pero tampoco hemos vuelto a subir, nos urge hacer algo nuevo.  
 **Ma**. Jesse y yo le hemos estado dando vueltas al asunto y la verdad no tenemos ni idea sobre qué hacer para volver a estar en la cima, creo que somos unos perdedores, deberías de contratar a alguien con más experiencia.  
 **S.** No, nosotros juntos tenemos que sacar al hotel del hoyo en el que yo lo metí, pero para ser sincera, en este momento mi mente no da para más, estoy en blanco.  
 **J.** Aquí todos sabemos por qué está así.  
 **S.** Es que... Demonios!  
 **Ma**. Supongo que no vas muy bien con Quinn.  
 **S.** No, ella cree que solo estoy interesada en ella por sexo.  
 **J.** Y eso?  
 **S.** Pues porque básicamente fue lo que nos unió desde esa noche en que nos casamos.  
 **J.** Y qué no se supone que en el matrimonio hay sexo?  
 **S.** Pues sí, pero ella piensa que su cuerpo es lo único que me interesa de ella, además prefiere estar con ese mamarracho que tiene por nuevo amigo que conmigo.  
 **J.** Ya salió el peine.  
 **S.** Según ellos, el tipo es gay pero yo no estoy muy segura de eso.  
 **Ma.** Y cómo por qué Quinn te mentiría sobre eso?  
 **S.** Pues... (mueca)  
 **Ma.** Santana, si Quinn quisiera estar con ese chico lo estaría, ya es una mujer libre.  
 **J.** Eso es verdad.  
 **S.** No le gusta estar conmigo, no se divierte conmigo como con él, no la conozco!  
 **Ma**. No?  
 **S.** No, conocí a Quinn la superficial, la niña rica, no la que ahora acude a la universidad y tiene un trabajo. **  
Ma**. Y qué esperas para conocerla?  
 **S.** No sé.  
 **J.** Mira, si te sientes insegura con respecto a eso, entonces mejor hazte a un lado y concéntrate en tu hotel, con el prestigio que recuperes podrás tener a la chica que quieras. **  
S.** Ese es el problema, quiero a Quinn.  
 **J.** Así como querías a Brittany?  
 **S.** Eso era diferente.  
 **Ma.** Jesse, déjala en paz.  
 **J.** Lo que a ti te falta es conocer a más mujeres, para que te olvides de Quinn, es lo que los dos necesitamos, además hay millones de peces en el mar.  
 **Ma.** Ash, ya van a empezar con sus charlas sexistas, los veo después.

Marley salió.

 **J.** Por qué siempre se pone así cuando tocamos ese tema?  
 **S.** Ni idea.  
 **J.** Será que le gusto? **  
S.** Ja! Lo dudo.  
 **J.** Yo también... Deberíamos de darnos la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más.  
 **S.** De nada serviría, además luego de lo que pasó con Brittany estoy segura de que si no estoy con Quinn no voy a poder estar con nadie más.  
 **J.** Pues qué pasó con Brittany?  
 **S.** Algo sumamente bochornoso.

Santana le platicó todo lo que pasó con su ex novia.

 **J.** Jajajaja.  
 **S.** De haber sabido que te ibas a burlar, no te platico nada.  
 **J.** Lo siento, es que tan sólo el imaginarte en esa situación es muy gracioso, en serio lo siento.  
 **S.** Para mí ha sido una de las peores vergüenzas que he tenido que afrontar en mi vida, no sé si el hecho de que ella también estuvo con el idiota de Evans haya influido para que mi cuerpo no reaccionará ante sus encantos o de plano Quinn me hizo una especie de brujería en la que solamente con ella puedo tener acción.  
 **J.** Yo creo que es por el asunto de Evans, pero eso muy pronto lo vamos a saber.  
 **S.** No entiendo.  
 **J.** Tú confía en mí, por lo pronto ayúdame a revisar unos reportes de contabilidad.  
 **S.** Ok.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York.

 **Sp**. Háblale tú.  
 **Q.** No, ella es quien me quiere reconquistar, ella es la que debe de llamar.  
 **Sp.** No seas orgullosa, además ayer te portaste muy fría con ella, en toda la noche prácticamente no le hiciste caso, fue muy mala idea el haberlas acompañado al cine, ustedes tienen que hablar de lo ocurrido ayer por la mañana.  
 **Q.** Pues esperaré a que me marque.  
 **S.** Insisto, eres demasiado orgullosa, en fin, voy a clases, luego te veo.  
 **Q.** Bye... _Llama, anda bebé, llámame por favor_. (pensando)

En Los Ángeles.

 **S.** Es precioso, simplemente perfecto.  
 **Ma**. Casi tengo concluida la lista de invitados para la inauguración, la quieres revisar?  
 **S.** No, sabes que confío plenamente en ti, si quiero añadir a alguien más, te lo aviso en su momento y por cierto, sabes que puedes invitar a quien quieras.  
 **Ma**. Solamente mis padres, Jake no quiso ir, será un gasto menos.  
 **S.** No te preocupes por el dinero, sabes que el presupuesto para toda la obra incluyendo la inauguración y gastos de los invitados ya están al 100% cubiertos desde hace mucho tiempo.  
 **Ma**. Cierto… Recuerdas que hace tiempo nos ofreciste a Jesse y a mí la gerencia del hotel en Londres?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Ma**. Bueno, ya lo platiqué con él y quedamos en un acuerdo, yo acepto el reto.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Ma**. Sí, es que necesito un cambio en mi vida y qué mejor que estar en otro país con un nuevo proyecto, te prometo que no te voy a defraudar.  
 **S.** Es que no sé si sea el momento indicado para que te vayas, sobre todo por todo lo que está pasando en el hotel.  
 **Ma**. Pero no me voy a ir ya, será después de la inauguración del complejo, lo más seguro es que para entonces ya hayamos regresado al hotel a la cima.  
 **S.** Ojalá… Te voy a extrañar.  
 **Ma.** Sólo serán un par de meses mientras encontramos al candidato ideal para que se quede definitivamente con la gerencia.  
 **S.** Está bien. (sonrisa triste)

Más tarde.

 **J.** Ya cierra esa computadora, tú y yo tenemos algo muy importante qué hacer.  
 **S.** Estoy cansada.  
 **J**. Claro que no, vámonos que Puck nos espera en la salida.  
 **S**. Puck?  
 **J.** Sí, por cierto, tomé prestada una de las limosinas y le mandé hacer unos arreglitos.  
 **S.** Para qué?  
 **J.** Ya lo verás.

Al encontrarse con Puck...

 **P.** López!  
 **S.** Hey, qué pasa?  
 **J.** Pasa que esta noche nosotros tres nos divertiremos como nunca.

Al entrar a la limosina, la latina encontró a seis chicas bastante exuberantes y con muy poca ropa.

 **S.** Y esto?  
 **P.** Un regalo de mí para ustedes que son mis mejores amigos, vamos a divertirnos, nos tocan de a dos, escoge tú primero, Santana.  
 **S.** Son prostitutas?  
 **P.** No, cómo crees? Son unas monjas que acabo de conocer.  
 **J.** Jajajaja, no te asustes, acaso tienes 15 años?  
 **S.** _Jamás he estado con una prostituta_. (murmurando)  
 **P.** Siempre hay una primera vez.  
 **J.** Anímate!  
 **S.** Ok... Eso es un tubo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **J.** Quedó genial, verdad?  
 **S.** Ay Dios...

La latina no muy segura de lo que hacía, escogió a dos rubias como era de suponerse.

Y la fiesta sobre ruedas comenzó.

 **X.** Te sientes mal? Casi no has hablado con nosotras.  
 **S.** No, es que estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.  
 **Xx**. Tómate tu bebida, ándale.  
 **S.** Ok.

Tomando un sorbo que la hizo hacer muecas.

 **S.** Está algo fuerte, jejeje.  
 **X.** Awww, eres tan tierna.  
 **P.** Hey, báilale a mi amiga, sé que eres una experta en el pole dance.  
 **X.** En seguida...

Mientras tanto en Nueva York.

 **R.** Nada?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **R.** Oye, no le habrá pasado algo?  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío, no había pensado en eso, le voy a llamar.

Pero debido al ruido de la música, la latina no escuchó su celular.

 **Q.** No, 10 llamadas y no me contesta, creo que algo le pasó.  
 **R.** Si tan sólo supieras dónde está.  
 **Q.** Pues sí... Que tonta soy, por supuesto que puedo saber dónde se encuentra en estos momentos.

La rubia echó a andar la aplicación que tenía para localizar a Santana, la cual no tardó mucho en darle la ubicación de la morena.  
 **  
Q.** No puedo creerlo.  
 **R.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Está en Los Ángeles.  
 **R.** Allá?  
 **Q.** Sí, mira el mapa.  
 **R.** En Rodeo Drive... Se fue sin despedirse?  
 **Q.** Increíble.  
 **R.** Bueno si a mí me hubieran ignorado como tú lo hiciste con ella, también me habría ido, en este caso le doy la razón a Santana.  
 **Q.** Ash, la odio!

De vuelta a Los Ángeles.

 **S.** Jamás había conocido a una mujer con tanta flexibilidad. (boca muy abierta)  
 **Xx**. Se te antoja?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Xx**. Está buenísima, verdad?  
 **S.** Eres bisexual?  
 **Xx**. Se nota?  
 **S.** Pues... **  
Xx**. Ven aquí.

La chica le dio un beso apasionado a la latina.

 **J.** Jajaja eso!  
 **P.** Así se hace, hermana!  
 **S.** Jejejeje. (incómoda)  
 **X.** Es mi turno.

La otra chica se le abalanzó a Santana, quedando a horcajadas sobre ella para comenzarla a besar.

 **X.** Chúpame los senos.  
 **S**. Pero... es que no pued... espe...

La mujer le colocó uno de sus senos en la boca de Santana.

 **X**. Así, mami!  
 **S.** _Auxilio!_ (pensando)  
 **P.** Le diré al chofer que nos lleve a un motel.  
 **J.** Buena idea.  
 **S.** Motel?

En una habitación, Santana se encontraba en compañía de las dos mujeres quienes a pensar de sus continuas insinuaciones, la latina no podía excitarse.

 **Xx.** Tus amigos ya lo están haciendo con nuestras amigas y nosotras?  
 **S.** Es que... verán, ando en "mis días" **  
X.** Tus días? Qué no se supone que tienes pene? El chico del mohawk nos lo dijo.  
 **S.** Y le creyeron? (entrecerrando los ojos)  
 **Xx**. Pues sí... qué lástima, y ahora?  
 **S**. Lo siento.  
 **X**. Yo siempre tengo un plan B para estos casos, no te preocupes preciosa si tú no puedes tener acción, nosotras la vamos a tener para ti, espera un segundo.

La chica fue por su bolso y sacó un montón de juguetes sexuales.

 **X**. Elige el que quieras mi amor, y métemelo por donde quieras.  
 **Xx**. Sí, yo quiero ver eso, anda!  
 **S.** Emmm, éste?  
 **Xx**. Ay no, ese no, éste es más grande.  
 **X.** Sí, ese es perfecto.  
 **S.** Ok... necesitaremos lubricante.  
 **X.** Mi amor, yo no necesito nada, con los besos que nos dimos me dejaste preparada, anda.  
 **S**. Bueno...

Y Santana hizo lo que las chicas le pidieron.

Minutos después.

 **S**. Cuántos más malditos orgasmos pueden tener estas tipas para que se cansen y se duerman? Ya no aguanto mis brazos de tonto empujar estas cosas, bueno al menos espero que me sirva como ejercicio ya que tengo pésima condición... y aquellos felices de la vida, desgraciados, y yo sin poder hacer nada, maldita sea mi vida!

Luego de varias horas por fin todos estaban muy ebrios y dormidos, Santana algo ebria le pidió al chofer que la llevara a su mansión y luego le dio indicaciones para que regresara al motel por los demás.

Ya en su casa...  
 **  
S.** Pues no, no funcionó, ni siquiera todo el buen espectáculo que esas mujeres me ofrecieron sirvió de algo, estoy rota, no funciono con ninguna otra mujer que no sea Fabray, eso sí es tener mala suerte.

Al día siguiente despertó con algo de resaca.

 **S.** Quién me manda a hacerle caso a esos golfos? Mi cabeza!

Revisó su celular y notó el montón de llamadas perdidas de Quinn.

 **S.** Me llamó! Jejeje

Quiso regresarle la llamada pero prefirió hacer "sufrir" a la chica, lo haría hasta que llegara a su oficina.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Buenos días.  
 **C.** Buenos días Santana.  
 **S.** Ya llegaron los chicos?  
 **C.** Solo Marley.  
 **S.** Ok, gracias.

Entró a su oficina y ahí le llamó a su ex.  
 **  
Q.** Vaya! Hasta que por fin te dignas a llamarme.  
 **S.** Hola Quinn, buenos días.  
 **Q.** Pensé que querías reconquistarme y a la primera oportunidad te regresas a Los Ángeles.  
 **S.** Cómo lo sabes?  
 **Q.** Pues porque... fui a preguntar a tu hotel por ti y ahí me dijeron.  
 **S.** Te preocupaste por mí?  
 **Q.** No te hagas ilusiones.  
 **S.** Ohhh, ya veo, bueno, que tengas un excelente día, cuídate.  
 **Q.** No te atrevas a colgarme!  
 **S.** Quinn, no te entiendo, no quieres estar conmigo a solas para charlar, te enojas porque me regreso y me dices que no me haga ilusiones, entonces?  
 **Q.** Es que... tienes razón, perdóname, quiero verte.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Pero solo tú y yo, qué dices? **  
Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Mañana te veo.  
 **Q**. Hasta mañana?  
 **S.** Sí, tengo algunos pendientes aquí, por eso regresé. **  
Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Te amo, cuídate. **  
Q**. Te amo también, bye.

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Bueno jejeje al menos me quiere ver, yujú!

Más tarde ese día.

 **S.** Hola, necesito de sus consejos.  
 **T.** Mmm?  
 **S.** Verán, estoy tratando de reconquistar a Quinn, ella me está dando la oportunidad pero no sé cómo hacerlo, y no lo sé porque Q ha cambiado mucho y ya no la conozco, pero como ustedes son sus amigas me imagino que le han de conocer mejor que yo por eso vengo a pedirles ayuda.  
 **Su.** Santana López pidiéndonos ayuda otra vez? Wooow jajajaja.  
 **S.** Es en serio, no se burlen, al menos deberían de estar contentas porque ella y yo estamos a punto de reconciliarnos y eso quiere decir que al final de cuentas no soy tan mala ni tampoco Quinn, nos sinceramos y confesamos que nos amamos. **  
T**. Awwww, que tierno. **  
S**. Entonces, podrían asesorarme un poco?  
 **T**. Siéntate.  
 **S**. Ok.  
 **T**. Bueno, primeramente a pesar de todo lo qué pasó, nuestra amiga sigue siendo una chica de abolengo, por lo que yo te recomendaría que la llevaras a lugares a los que ella solía ir antes de todo lo que pasó.  
 **Su**. Pero no sólo se trata de eso Tina, Santana tiene que ser romántica, creo que a Quinn le encantaría un paseo en globo aerostático.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **T.** Sugar, eso es lo que a ti te encantaría.  
 **Su**. Bueno sí, no lo voy a negar, pero igual es romántico, no?  
 **S.** Supongo...  
 **Su**. Pero algo así estaría lindo, investiga, tal vez hay algún tipo de tour romántico en New York a donde la puedas invitar.  
 **S.** Sí, es buena idea.  
 **T.** Pero sobretodo demuéstrale lo mucho que la amas, eso es lo que siempre anheló nuestra amiga de ti.  
 **S.** Y lo haré, en serio ella es el amor de mi vida.  
 **T.** Awww.

De vuelta en su oficina.

 **J.** Las chicas nos contaron todo, te luciste con ellas, lo ves? No necesitas a la rubia para que puedas tener placer.  
 **S.** Eso dijeron? (sorprendida)  
 **J.** Sí, de hecho quieren volver a salir con nosotros, tú dinos cuándo lo hacemos.  
 **S.** Emmm, ahora no puedo, mañana viajo a primera hora New York.  
 **J.** Otra vez?  
 **S.** La amo, no puedo evitarlo.  
 **J.** Ay Santana... Pero sabes que aquí hay mucho trabajo por hacer.  
 **S.** Sí, lo sé, pero lo de Quinn es mucho más importante que este estúpido hotel.  
 **J.** Estás mal, muy mal.

Por la noche en Nueva York.

 **Sp**. Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte y dejar que las cosas fluyan, no tienes que forzar absolutamente nada.  
 **Q.** Estoy muy nerviosa, yo sé que ella me ama pero vuelvo con ella y después qué? Vamos a tener esta relación a distancia?  
 **Sp**. Pues sí, a menos que tú quieras regresar a Los Ángeles.  
 **Q.** No, no regresaré hasta que termine la universidad, ya tengo mi vida planeada aquí.  
 **Sp.** Entonces tienes que hacerte a la idea de que va a ser una relación a distancia.  
 **Q.** Ay...

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Bueno, estoy aquí de nuevo, ahora a investigar a dónde puedo llevar a mi chica.

Más tarde, la latina se dirigió a la universidad de la rubia.

 **S.** Hola **  
Q**. Santana?  
 **S.** Ya estoy aquí, vine a raptarte. **  
Q**. Pero justo voy a una clase.  
 **S.** No acudas, anda, acompáñame. **  
Q**. Pero no quiero faltar a mis clases. **  
S.** Por años faltaste a ellas, un día no te afectará.  
 **Q**. Muy chistosa.  
 **S.** Por favor y rápido antes de que el fortachón se acerque y me eche a perder el plan. **  
Q**. Está bien.

Subieron al coche de la latina y se dirigieron a su destino.

 **S.** Listo.  
 **Q**. Central Park?  
 **S.** Sip, vamos a pasear en un bote de remos.  
 **Q**. Sabes cómo hacerlo?  
 **S.** Seguro...  
 **Q**. Ok.

Ya en el bote.

 **S.** Es precioso, verdad. **  
Q**. No te muevas mucho que me voy a marear.  
 **S.** Lo siento... Podemos hablar sobre lo que pasó el otro día?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Lo lamento, sé que te digo una cosa y te demuestro otra pero no me pude detener, eres demasiada tentación, pero eso no quiere decir que solo quiera eso de ti, yo te quiero para siempre en mi vida.  
 **Q**. Yo también cometí el error de dejarte llevar las cosas más lejos, tampoco lo pude evitar, pero de pronto me asusté.  
 **S.** Mira bebé, te prometo no volver a insinuar algo sexual contigo hasta que estemos oficialmente juntas y tú lo desees.  
 **Q**. Ok. (sonriendo) No estamos avanzando mucho que digamos, rema más rápido.  
 **S.** Es que me duelen los brazos, antier estuve... (boca abierta)  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Haciendo lagartijas, sí eso y pues estoy dolorida, jejeje. (nerviosa)  
 **Q**. Bueno, te ayudo.

Santana le pasó los remos.

 **S.** Tomaré algunas fotos.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más.

Más tarde en Bow Bridge.

 **S**. Este puente es perfecto.  
 **Q**. Para qué?  
 **S.** Para el romanticismo. **  
Q**. Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Tengo algo para ti.

Santana sacó un estuche, en cuanto la rubia lo vio abrió muy grandes los ojos.

 **S.** No te asustes, no es lo que crees, ábrelo.  
 **Q**. Unos pendientes...  
 **S.** Te gustan? **  
Q**. Sí, están preciosos.  
 **S.** Espero que cada que los uses te acuerdes de mí. **  
Q**. No debiste...  
 **S.** Es solo un obsequio. **  
Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Ven, esto aún no se termina y aún tenemos tiempo antes de que oscurezca.  
 **Q**. Para qué?

Más tarde en el Empire State...  
 **  
S**. Para ver el majestuoso atardecer.

Santana se colocó detrás de Quinn y la abrazó.

 **Q.** Por qué estamos a solas?  
 **S.** Porque pagué para que lo estuviéramos.  
 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Y valió la pena cada dólar...

Santana abrazó más fuerte a Quinn y colocó su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia y las dos contemplaron el ocaso.

 **S.** Estoy en casa. **  
Q**. Jejeje, te amo.

Luego de ahí fueron a cenar.

 **S.** Espero te haya gustado este día. **  
Q**. Sí, fue muy romántico. **  
S.** Mañana será mejor. **  
Q**. Pero no puedo faltar otra vez a clases.  
 **S.** Pero al trabajo sí, o no? **  
Q**. San...  
 **S.** Quinnie, yo también tengo trabajo y no me importa porque me importas más tú. **  
Q**. Ok, pero solo mañana y ya.  
 **S.** Bien.  
 **Q**. Y te espero muy temprano para ir a correr.  
 **S.** Diablos...  
 **Q**. Jajaja.

De vuelta en el departamento de Quinn.

 **S.** Te veo mañana. **  
Q**. Ok. (mordiéndose el labio)  
 **S.** Muero por besarte.  
 **Q**. Y por qué no lo haces?

Santana se acercó y besó tiernamente a la rubia.

 **S.** Descansa.  
 **Q.** Sueña conmigo.  
 **S.** Lo haré.

Quinn entró al departamento.  
 **  
Q**. Estoy enamorada!  
 **R.** Se nota, gracias por avisar que no irías a trabajar.  
 **Q.** Lo siento es que tuve una cita muy romántica con Santana, mira me regaló estos pendientes.  
 **R.** Ya empezó a comprarte otra vez?  
 **Q.** Rachel...  
 **R**. Perdón, es un decir.  
 **Q.** Mejor me voy a dormir, no me vas a echar a perder este fantástico día, ah y mañana tampoco iré a trabajar. **  
R**. No te preocupes, igual no habrá sueldo.  
 **Q**. Lo sé. (rodando los ojos)

A la mañana siguiente.

 **S.** Buenos días princesa hermosa, vengo con toda la actitud para ejercitarme. **  
Q**. Ah sí?  
 **S.** Sí. (abrazándola) **  
Q**. Ok, apostemos algo. (rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la latina)  
 **S.** Tú dices... **  
Q**. Si me ganas en una carrera, dejaré que me beses y me toques sobre la ropa.  
 **S.** Pero tú dijiste que... **  
Q**. Shhh. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **S.** Jejeje ok pero y si pierdo? **  
Q**. Si pierdes, me acompañarás el viernes a una fiesta que organiza una fraternidad de la universidad.  
 **S.** Mmmm, ok.  
 **Q**. Entonces vámonos.

Ya en el parque.  
 **  
Q**. Lista para la carrera?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q.** La meta será en aquella colina.  
 **S.** Me parece bien.  
 **Q.** En sus marcas... listos... fuera!

La carrera comenzó, Santana estaba muy pareja con Quinn, sabía que podía ganarle a la rubia pero prefirió no hacerlo para evitar que la chica pensara que se había esforzado solo para tener ese acercamiento físico que había apostado.

 **Q.** Gané!  
 **S.** Demonios...  
 **Q.** Jajaja, aunque debo admitir que has mejorado muchísimo en estos días.  
 **S.** Te dije que lo haría.  
 **Q.** Entonces el vienes tenemos una cita.  
 **S.** Sí pero no olvides la de esta noche.  
 **Q.** Claro que no.

En dicha cita.

 **Q.** Es en serio?  
 **S.** Tiene algo de malo? **  
Q**. No pero... Wooow.  
 **S.** Anda, vamos a subirnos al carrusel.

Santana había alquilado el Jane's Carousel solo para ellas dos.

 **Q.** Tenía años de no subirme a uno.  
 **S.** Yo también.  
 **Q.** No deberías de gastar tanto dinero.  
 **S.** Sabes que ese no es ningún problema, además tú vales esto y mucho más, quiero que veas que soy muy romántica. **  
Q**. Jajajaa.  
 **S.** Tengo algo para ti. **  
Q**. Otro regalo?  
 **S.** Sip, pero este es muy especial, mira.

Santana le entregó una cajita a Quinn, en su interior estaba un dije muy fino en forma de corazón el cual se podía abrir, en su interior estaba una foto de ambas chicas.  
 **  
Q**. Es precioso...  
 **S.** Entonces, te gustó?  
 **Q**. Mucho, pero no debiste.  
 **S.** Mira, yo tengo uno igual. **  
Q**. Te amo, en serio te amo tanto.

Quinn besó profundamente a la morena.

 **S.** Estoy en el cielo... **  
Q**. Jejeje, estás loquita.  
 **S.** Así me tienes, mi vida.

Un poco más tarde, fue montada una mesa, un chef llegó y sirvió la cena, un violinista se hizo presente para ambientar la velada.

 **S.** Te gusta la cena? **  
Q**. Es deliciosa, nena, todo esto es maravilloso, pero preferiría que me invitaras cosas más sencillas.  
 **S.** Pero si tú estás acostumbrada a esto. **  
Q**. Pues sí, pero no sé...  
 **S.** No digas nada y mejor termina de cenar, nos espera un paseo en carruaje por la ciudad.  
 **Q**. Qué?

Una vez que la cita terminó, regresaron al departamento de la rubia.  
 **  
S.** Entonces fue romántico? **  
Q**. Demasiado...  
 **S.** Las chicas tenían razón. **  
Q**. Qué chicas?  
 **S.** Tus amigas Tina y Sugar, les pedí algunos consejos jajaja es que esto del romance no se me da mucho que digamos. **  
Q**. Eso es trampa!  
 **S.** No lo es amor, es solo estrategia.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Te veo mañana.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más mi amor.

Al siguiente día por la noche.

 **S.** Así estoy bien vestida? **  
Q**. Wooow, me fascina cuando te vistes así casual, no siempre tan formal.  
 **S.** No estoy acostumbrada a ir a fiestas casuales.  
 **Q**. Pues deberías de relajarte más, eres tan joven.  
 **S.** Lo intentaré.  
 **Q**. Esta noche nos divertiremos a lo grande. **  
S**. Ok.

Al llegar a la fiesta la latina se dio cuenta que ahí había demasiados excesos.

 **Sp**. Hey, qué bueno que llegaron, vengan, unos chicos están jugando beer pong, tengan un jelly shot.  
 **S.** Qué es esto?  
 **Q**. Comételo.  
 **S.** Sabe asqueroso. (mueca) **  
Q**. No exageres.  
 **Sp**. Les traje una cerveza, vayan a bailar o algo así, diviértanse, por Dios!  
 **Q.** Sí, vamos anda amor.  
 **S.** Ok.

Luego de unas cervezas.

 **S.** Quinn, vámonos.  
 **Q.** Qué? Acabamos de llegar. **  
S**. Pero es suficiente para ti.  
 **Q**. Suficiente?  
 **S.** Quinn, esta fiesta está fuera de control, he visto como a 3 tipos desnudos y me arden mis ojos ante tremendo espectáculo, no necesitas de esto para divertirte.  
 **Q**. Ay Santana.  
 **S.** Vámonos. (jalándola)

En la salida.

 **Q**. Suéltame!  
 **S.** Quinn, por qué quieres estar en un ambiente así? Quieres volver a las andadas?  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Te recuerdo que hace años por tener este tipo de diversiones fracasaste en la universidad, quieres volver a pasar por lo mismo? **  
Q**. Cómo puedes decirme eso?  
 **S.** Amor, estás poniendo en juego tu futuro por una estúpida fiesta que luego se van a convertir en otras más y cuando menos lo esperes estarás hundida otra vez en los excesos y fracasarás!  
 **Q**. No lo puedo creer, crees que soy tan débil como para caer otra vez en lo mismo? Santana, tenía 20 años cuando hice eso, que acaso tú jamás fuiste a una fiesta universitaria?  
 **S.** No, porque yo tenía fijada una meta y esa era graduadme con honores, no podía poner en riesgo mi beca solo por una estúpida fiesta de adolescentes borrachos, Quinn tú ya no eres una adolescente, por Dios! **  
Q**. Exactamente, ya no soy una adolescente y por lo mismo sé lo que quiero en la vida y esta "estúpida" fiesta no va a interferir en mis planes a futuro.  
 **S.** Regresas conmigo a casa o no? **  
Q**. No, aquí me quedo, voy a divertirme y si me voy a embriagar lo haré y eso no me hará una irresponsable.  
 **S.** Haz lo que quieras. **  
Q**. No todo en la vida tiene que ser tan perfecto, Santana, no todo en la vida debe de conseguirse pagando miles de dólares para hacer sentir mejor a una persona, no todo tiene que ser aburrido!  
 **S.** Aburrido? Mis citas te parecieron aburridas?

Quinn no dijo nada.

 **S.** Genial!

Santana se alejó y Quinn regresó a la fiesta.

 **Sp.** Dónde estaban?  
 **Q.** Afuera, Santana ya se fue.  
 **Sp.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** Esta fiesta le pareció muy "pesada"  
 **Sp**. Jajaaj en serio?  
 **Q.** Sí, según ella cree que si sigo asistiendo a este tipo de fiestas voy a descarrilarme de nuevo.  
 **Sp.** Pero si es la primera fiesta a la que vamos luego de tanto tiempo.  
 **Q.** No confía en mí.  
 **Sp**. Y su comentario te va a echar a perder la fiesta?  
 **Q.** Claro que no.  
 **Sp.** Así se habla!

Mientras tanto en su hotel.

 **S.** Qué demonios se supone que tengo qué hacer si a ella nada le parece? Maldita sea, nada me sale bien.

Al día siguiente, Santana llamó a Marley.

 **S.** Hola, cómo va todo por allá?  
 **Ma.** Vamos algo retrasados con ciertas cosas, la verdad es que si nos ayudaras nos caería de maravilla.  
 **S.** Pues hagámoslo, creo que lo podríamos hacer en línea, vamos a hacer una conferencia, llama a Jesse.  
 **Ma**. Ok.

Los chicos comenzaron a trabajar.

 **J.** Santana, sé que ahora tienes una misión pero la verdad es que haces demasiada falta aquí.  
 **S.** Mañana regreso, estaré unos días por allá y luego regresaré a Nueva York.  
 **J.** Esa chica realmente vale el que estés descuidando más al hotel?  
 **S.** Ya no hablemos de eso por favor.  
 **Ma**. Anoche llamó Russell, 85% de la obra está concluida creo que podríamos adelantar la inauguración del complejo, creo que eso nos ayudaría para lograr nuestro objetivo de alcanzar un poco a los hoteles de Will Shuester.  
 **S.** Bien, entonces hagámoslo, pero por favor asegúrate que no falte ningún detalle, no quiero que las críticas nos acaben. **  
Ma**. Cuenta con eso, pero tú también recuerda que tendremos que viajar unos días antes para verificar que todo esté en perfectas condiciones y así poder recibir a los invitados.  
 **S.** Lo haremos.  
 **J.** Bueno, puedes revisar el documento que acabo de enviarte? Tengo unas dudas en...

Por la tarde y luego de ver que Quinn no le había llamado, decidió ir a su departamento.

 **S.** Vengo a ver a Quinn.  
 **R.** Pasa... Quinnie, te buscan.

La rubia salió con una cara de malestar muy evidente.

 **S.** Vaya, al parecer tienes una enorme resaca.  
 **Q.** Viniste a darme otro sermón?  
 **S.** No, vine a visitarte para ver cómo te encontrabas ya que no tenía noticias tuyas desde ayer.  
 **Q.** Estoy bien.  
 **S.** _Bien cruda._ (pensando) Vengo a avisarte que voy a viajar mañana de regreso a Los Ángeles.  
 **Q.** Está bien, te cuidas.  
 **S.** Por Dios... es imposible, en serio intento, te juro que lo intento y no puedo.  
 **Q.** De qué hablas?  
 **S.** No puedo acercarme a ti de ninguna manera, cuando creo que ya lo hice algo extraño pasa y te vuelves a alejar de mí, no sé qué hacer.  
 **Q.** No deberías de ser tan cuadrada, me gustaría que fueras más relajada.  
 **S.** Eso intento, sé que no te conozco, por eso trato de estar junto a ti el más tiempo posible para conocerte, odio ejercitarme por las mañanas y por ti lo he empezado hacer, acepto salir con tu amigo solo porque a ti te gusta estar con él, no ves lo que hago por ti, lo único qué haces es quejarte de mí por ser tan "cuadrada" **  
Q**. Tienes un par de días intentando conocerme y ya te cansaste? Ésta que ves aquí enfrente de ti soy yo, la Quinn de hoy, a la que juzgaste solo porque fue a una fiesta universitaria pero si no te interesa conocerme a profundidad y ya te rendiste, es tu problema, Santana.  
 **S.** No es que me haya rendido simplemente es que no veo interés de tu parte hacia mí, mis citas te aburren, apenas si me dejas besarte, y no hablemos de pedirte que seas mi novia porque obviamente me dirás que no, entonces dime qué es lo que debo de hacer para que regreses conmigo.  
 **Q.** Ok, te daré una oportunidad para que me conozcas mejor, las próximas citas yo las voy a organizar, qué dices?  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **Q**. Genial, no era tan malo o sí?  
 **S.** No, te veo la próxima semana. **  
Q**. Está bien, que tengas un excelente viaje.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Quinn no se despidió de Santana, la latina se decepcionó aún más pero intentó mantener la calma.

La semana de trabajo para Santana pasó más rápido de lo que ella se había imaginado, pero justo el último día tuvo un enfrentamiento con Jesse.

 **J.** Sinceramente no entiendo tu actitud, en estos momentos deberías de estar muy nerviosa por lo que se viene para el hotel, ni siquiera has estado al pendiente sobre la inauguración del complejo, todo lo estás dejando a cargo de Marley y no es que ella sea mala en lo que hace pero tú eres la dueña del hotel, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que haría Norah si estuviera viva, ya te hubiera desheredado.  
 **S.** Y yo no comprendo la actitud que has tomado últimamente hacia conmigo, eres mi mano derecha, incluso más que Marley pero siempre estás enojado conmigo, acaso te molesta que Norah me haya heredado todo a mí y no a ti? Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera, pero te recuerdo que lo que sí le pedí fue que te diera trabajo y esa decisión jamás me la reprochaste.  
 **J.** Y estoy muy agradecido por eso, pero me he ganado mi puesto a base de trabajo, pero Marley y yo trabajamos mucho más que tú, necesitamos a nuestra líder otra vez, comprometida al 100% con el hotel, no necesitamos a la chica que babea por una tipa superficial para poder ser feliz.  
 **S.** Cómo te atreves?  
 **J.** Lo he estado meditando mucho y por fin tomé una decisión, luego de la inauguración del complejo me voy a retirar un tiempo del hotel, necesito estar alejado de tantos dramas por algún tiempo.  
 **S.** Estás renunciando?  
 **J.** No, solo necesito un par de semanas lejos de este drama.  
 **S.** No voy a tomar tus palabras en serio porque sé que estás molesto, pero te voy a pedir que lo pienses muy bien porque no quiero que luego te arrepientas de tu decisión.

Santana salió de su oficina.

En Nueva York.

 **S**. Ya estoy de vuelta.  
 **Q**. Ok, pasa por mí al trabajo, iremos a una cita.  
 **S.** Genial.

De camino a la cita.  
 **  
Q.** Olvidé comentarte que la cita no era para nada formal y tú vienes demasiado formal.  
 **S.** Quieres que me vaya a cambiar de ropa?  
 **Q**. No, ya vamos retrasadas.

En el lugar de la cita.

 **S.** Un partido de baloncesto? **  
Q**. Sí, Spencer me hizo fanática de los Knicks, y como ya comenzó la temporada de juegos decidí invitarte a algo que me gusta hacer.  
 **S.** Bueno...

Mientras veían el juego.

 **S.** Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras ese vocabulario de camionero. (mueca) **  
Q**. Jajaja, es parte del juego, anda, come tu hot dog.  
 **S.** Sabe raro. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Ay por Dios. (rodando los ojos)

Luego del partido.

 **Q**. Es una lástima que hayan perdido.  
 **S.** _Perdieron?_ (pensando) Emm sí, ojalá que en el próximo juego puedan ganar.  
 **Q.** Por lo regular luego de ver el baloncesto nos vamos a algún bar a tomar una cerveza, conozco un karaoke muy divertido.  
 **S.** Ok vamos.

Ya ahí.  
 **  
Q**. Voy a cantar, espérame.

La voz dulce de Quinn, hipnotizó a la latina...

 **S.** Estoy tan enamorada.

La canción terminó.

 **S.** Wooow, una nueva faceta que conozco de ti, cantas precioso tu voz es suave, muy dulce, me fascinó, soy tu fan.  
 **Q**. Jajaja, no exageres.  
 **S.** No lo hago.

Santana besó a Quinn.

 **S.** Tu dije... Ya no lo usaste. **  
Q**. Bueno, no iba a traer algo tan caro para ir a ver un juego de baloncesto.  
 **S.** Ok... **  
Q**. Ven aquí.

Quinn besó otra vez a Santana.

Más tarde la latina le sugirió a su ex esposa regresar a su departamento ya que era algo tarde, pero la rubia tenía otros planes y de camino a casa se subió a horcajadas sobre la latina y la comenzó a besar.

 **S.** Espera, voy a chocar. **  
Q**. Para el auto.

Santana lo detuvo, entonces los besos desesperados comenzaron.

 **S.** Te sientes bien? **  
Q**. Estoy caliente.  
 **S.** Eh? **  
Q**. Ando en esos días en los que mi cuerpo está caliente, vamos a tu hotel a coger. (chupándole el cuello)  
 **S**. Pero...

Quinn intentó subir el vestido de la latina.

 **Q**. Deberías usar más seguido pantalón, sería más fácil, diablos! No puedo.

Entonces continuó besándola.

 **Q**. Sácalo y cógeme aquí, ya no aguanto.  
 **S.** Emmm. **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** No creo que sea buena idea, estás algo ebria y tal vez después te arrepientas, mejor lo hacemos un día que estés en tus cinco sentidos.  
 **Q**. No seas tan aburrida, por Dios! Quiero sexo qué de malo es eso?  
 **S.** Quinn, no te entiendo, un día me dices que lo único que quiero de ti es sexo y decido respetar el que no te quieras acostar conmigo, y ahora vienes y me dices que quieres hacerlo y te enojas porque te digo que no.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Quinn regresó al asiento del copiloto.

 **S.** Esto no está funcionando, verdad? **  
Q**. Supongo que no.  
 **S**. Bueno, voy a regresar a Los Ángeles a preparar todo porque en dos semanas más será la inauguración del complejo, en estos días vas a recibir la invitación y espero que vayas, tal vez en ese tiempo tú y yo podamos organizar bien nuestras ideas y decidir si vamos a estar otra vez juntas o no.  
 **Q.** Me parece buena idea.

Días después. 

**Sp.** Entonces?  
 **Q.** No puedo creer que en tan pocos meses mis prioridades hayan cambiado, antes quería tener mi vida resuelta al ser la esposa de una multimillonaria, pero ahora quiero ser alguien en la vida.  
 **Sp**. Y eso está perfecto, no entiendo cuál es el problema?  
 **Q.** El problema es decidir si es momento de volver con Santana o no.  
 **Sp.** La amas?  
 **Q.** Sí pero en este momento me amo más a mí misma.  
 **Sp**. Vaya…

Las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido, todas las invitaciones fueron entregadas y Santana y sus amigos viajaron hasta el complejo turístico para verificar que todo estuviera perfecto.  
 **  
Ma**. El coctel de bienvenida está listo, también el buffet para la comida y para el baile de inauguración sólo hace falta que los músicos instalen su equipo, pero lo demás está al 100.  
 **S.** Pues espero que todos los empleados hayan sido muy bien capacitados porque el 90% de los invitados confirmaron su asistencia y no quiero ninguna queja.  
 **J.** Por eso no te preocupes, recibí un reporte de los supervisores de cada área y todos los empleados están muy bien capacitados.  
 **S.** Hagamos un brindis, gracias por su apoyo, Jesse espero que hayas cambiado de opinión.

El chico no dijo nada.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, los padres de Santana no habían confirmado su asistencia así que ella estaba segura de que no irían, pero por otro lado el volver a ver a la rubia de sus sueños le daba mucha emoción.

 **S.** Llegaste...  
 **Q**. Hola Santana.  
 **Ru**. Buenas tardes, está precioso y eso que apenas es el lobby, me quedó hermoso, no es así? **  
S.** Jajaja hola Russell, claro que sí, es magnífico, Judy, qué gusto volver a verte y a ustedes también.

Santana se refería a los hermanos de la rubia.

 **Ju.** Estábamos tan emocionados de volver a tener unas mini vacaciones, y que mejor que aquí, pero necesitamos irnos a cambiar, nos vemos más tarde. **  
S**. Claro que sí, en un rato más habrá un coctel de bienvenida.

La familia Fabray se fue alejando, excepto Quinn.

 **Q.** Todo esto será un éxito, ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Eso espero... Esta noche habrá un baile de inauguración, me encantaría que fueras mi pareja, qué dices? **  
Q**. Que sí.  
 **S.** Gracias.

 _Quinn! Quinn!  
_  
La chica de ojos verdes volteó.

 **Q.** Tina? Sugar? Amigas! Qué hacen aquí?  
 **Su.** Tu novia nos invitó, no lo podíamos creer pero en cuanto nos llevó las invitaciones no pudimos negarnos.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.  
 **T.** Sí, estamos muy emocionadas.  
 **Su**. Espero que les haya gustado su habitación.  
 **T.** Sí gracias.  
 **S.** Y es una lástima que Artie no haya podido asistir.  
 **T.** Tuvo que viajar a Corea. (mueca)  
 **S.** En fin, nos vemos más tarde en el coctel de bienvenida, disfruten de este paraíso.  
 **Su.** Gracias.

Santana se alejó.

 **Q.** No sabes lo mucho que las he extrañado, esas llamadas por FaceTime son buenas pero el tenerlas frente a frente es mucho mejor.  
 **T.** Ya lo creo...  
 **Su**. Entonces ya decidiste regresar con ella?  
 **Q.** Ya tengo mi decisión o al menos eso creo.  
 **T.** Luego nos platicas, es mejor irnos a poner bonitas para la bienvenida.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Qué hermosa te ves, este ambiente resaltan tus hermosos ojos azules. (abrazándola)  
 **Ma**. Jajaja gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.  
 **S.** Hablaste con Jesse?  
 **Ma**. Sí pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta de su parte, sinceramente no sé si haya decidido quedarse en el hotel o no.  
 **S**. Ojalá que sí.  
 **Ma**. Ahí viene Quinn.  
 **S.** Ahora vuelvo. (besándole la frente a su amiga)

Santana fue a su encuentro con la rubia.

 **Q**. _Pero qué demonios fue eso?_ (pensando)  
 **S.** Hola preciosa.  
 **Q**. Hola.  
 **S.** Acompáñame, estoy segura que a alguien le fascinará volverte a ver.

La latina tomó de la mano a Quinn.

 **S.** Lilly, Alfred?  
 **L.** Pero mira nada más quién está aquí, Quinnie hermosa. **  
Q**. Jejeje hola Lilly.  
 **A**. Qué grata sorpresa, no me digan que ustedes se han reconciliado?  
 **S.** Pues... es lo que más quisiera en esta vida pero aquí esta preciosura aún no se decide a regresar conmigo, aunque yo estoy convencida de que es la mujer de mi vida.  
 **L**. Hija, Santana está profundamente enamorada de ti, deberías de darle otra oportunidad, ese divorcio definitivamente fue muy prematuro.  
 **Q**. Sí, lo fue...  
 **A.** Aunque tal vez haya sido necesario para que refrendaran su amor.  
 **L.** Puede ser.  
 **S.** Bueno, los dejo un momento voy a dar unas palabras de bienvenida, me acompañas mi amor?  
 **Q**. Sí.

Más tarde, Quinn acompañó a Santana a dar un paseo.

 **S.** Recuerdas nuestra luna de miel?  
 **Q.** Cómo olvidarla.  
 **S.** Bueno, sé que no son las mismas circunstancias pero me encantaría que tu estancia aquí fuera más o menos algo parecido, podrías acompañarme mañana a hacer algunas actividades? Solo tú y yo.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Súper.

Ya en la noche, en el baile de inauguración...

 **S**. Simplemente hermosa. **  
Q**. Lo mismo digo de ti.  
 **S.** Vamos a bailar.

La velada fue perfecta, todos los invitados estaban encantados, los periodistas invitados comenzaron a dar sus crónicas y críticas sobre el complejo, las cuales fueron todas a favor.

 **T.** Hola  
 **S.** Hey, se divierten?  
 **Su**. Mucho, esto es tan lujoso pero al mismo tiempo bastante relajado.  
 **S.** Lo es, discúlpenme un momento, voy a saludar a unas personas.

Santana se alejó.

 **T.** Nos inscribimos a varias actividades para el día de mañana, ojalá podamos coincidir en algunas.  
 **Q.** Ojalá que sí, aunque Santana y yo pasaremos mañana el día a solas.  
 **Su.** Uy.  
 **Q.** Jajaja.  
 **T.** Ya no deberías de hacer sufrir tanto a Santana ni hacerte sufrir a ti misma, ya dile que sí.  
 **Su**. Es verdad. **  
Q**. Jajaja ya veremos qué pasa.

Al día siguiente luego de desayunar, las chicas partieron hacia sus actividades.  
 **  
S.** Sabes surfear? **  
Q**. Jajaja no.  
 **S.** Ni yo pero espero que hoy podamos aprender algo.

Minutos después ambas chicas estaban en una tabla tratando de hacer lo que su instructor les decía, aunque todo era risas y caídas en el mar.

 **S.** Es imposible. **  
Q**. Somos malísimas jajaja.  
 **S.** Mejor vamos a otra actividad. **  
Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Por aquí cerca hay unos cenotes subterráneos, pero para poder llegar ahí tenemos que bucear un poco.  
 **Q.** Y qué esperamos?

Ya en el lugar.  
 **  
Q**. Este sitio es majestuoso.  
 **S.** Lo es, afortunadamente podemos ser testigos de esta belleza natural, estoy muy comprometida para no dañarlo así que las visitas aquí están restringidas, solamente en casos muy especiales se harán actividades. **  
Q**. Las cuales por supuesto está involucrada una fuerte suma de dinero.  
 **S.** No lo voy a negar, pero todo será para preservar el lugar.  
 **Q**. Qué bueno.  
 **S.** Sería maravilloso hacer el amor aquí, no lo crees? **  
Q**. Jajaja pues sí, tal vez algún día lo hagamos.  
 **S.** Ojalá.

Las chicas continuaron con las actividades hasta que finalmente el cansancio las venció y regresaron al hotel.

 **S.** Quieres venir a mi habitación? Podemos pedir algo para comer. **  
Q**. Ok.

La habitación de Santana era espectacular, definitivamente todo un lujo.  
 **  
Q**. Vaya...  
 **S.** Te gusta la alberca? Parece como si estuviera pegada al mar.  
 **Q**. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que cuesta alquilar esta habitación.  
 **S.** Jajaja pero lo vale.  
 **Q**. Eso sí.

Quinn se despojó de su ropa para quedar solamente en bikini y entró a la piscina.

 **Q**. Vienes?  
 **S.** Claro.

Santana se fue acercando a Quinn y una vez ahí la rubia la abrazó.

 **Q**. Tenías razón, este día fue maravilloso.  
 **S.** Podría ser mejor, no?  
 **Q**. Sí y lo será.

Los besos comenzaron, fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que ambas chicas estaban sumamente excitadas.

 **S.** Paramos? **  
Q**. No, realmente quiero esto.  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas se desnudaron, ambos cuerpos calientes se acercaron hasta casi fundirse en uno solo, después vino la penetración.

 **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** Dios, mmmm.

Las embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, Quinn había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar con Santana, por lo cual comenzó a disfrutar como nunca el estar con ella.

 **S.** Por Dios, me aprietas delicioso!  
 **Q**. Dame más, más por favor!

El orgasmo llegó pero la pasión no terminó y continuó en la cama.

Quinn se recostó, Santana recorrió todo su cuerpo con besos húmedos, pasó su lengua delicadamente sobre los pliegues del centro de la rubia, acarició con su lengua el clítoris erecto de Quinn, luego continuó con los besos sobre el vientre plano de ésta, hasta llegar a sus pezones rosados.

 **S.** Eres perfecta.  
 **Q**. Te amo.

Santana separó las piernas de Quinn para poder penetrarla y lo hizo.

 **Q**. Cielos. (arqueando su espalda)  
 **S**. Esta noche, no vamos a dormir…

Al día siguiente.

 **S**. Buenos días.  
 **Q**. Mmm ya amaneció?  
 **S.** Jajaja desde hace algunas horas.  
 **Q**. Me duele todo.  
 **S.** Anoche fue épico. **  
Q**. Lo sé, había olvidado ciertas posiciones que hicimos ayer.  
 **S.** Me recordó mucho a lo que solíamos tener, no puedo creer que teníamos sexo prácticamente todos los días.  
 **Q.** Jajaja lo sé.  
 **S.** Deberías de considerar seguir estudiando en Los Ángeles, sería mucho más sencillo para las dos, si no quieres venir a la casa puedo ofrecerte uno de mis departamentos para que te quedes ahí.  
 **Q.** San...  
 **S.** Mira Q, realmente quiero estar contigo y creo que después de lo que pasó toda la noche tú también lo quieres estar, quiero que seas mi mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, luego, cuando termines de estudiar puedes venir a trabajar conmigo, yo no voy a cortarte las alas, quiero que sigas desarrollándote con una profesionista pero a mi lado.  
 **Q.** Es que...  
 **S.** Es tiempo de madurar mi amor.  
 **Q**. San.  
 **S.** Piénsalo, sí?  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Jejejeje te amo. **  
Q**. Te amo.

Más tarde ese día, mientras la rubia acompañaba a su familia a ciertas actividades, se encontró con Jesse.

 **J.** Sabía que no desaprovecharías la oportunidad de venir a unas vacaciones gratis.  
 **Q.** Por qué te caigo tan mal?  
 **J.** En serio quieres que te lo diga?  
 **Q.** Pues sí, porque te recuerdo que ya no soy la misma de antes.  
 **J.** Tal vez ya no seas la estafadora que fuiste, pero aun así te sigues aprovechando de lo que Santana siente por ti, la traes como tu perro faldero porque te encantar ser el centro de atención, pero sabes lo que más me duele de todo esto? Que terminarás rompiéndole el corazón otra vez.  
 **Q**. No sabes nada.  
 **J.** Lo sé, ella ha descuidado mucho sus hoteles por tu culpa y tú jamás vas a valorar todo lo que ella hace por ti, no vas a cambiar, seguirás siendo una caprichosa el resto de tu vida.

Jesse se fue.

 **Q**. Idiota.  
 **Bl**. Te dijo algo el amigo de Santana?  
 **My**. Quieres que le demos su merecido?  
 **Q**. Después.  
 **Bl**. Hecho.

Mientras tanto la latina les platicaba cierto plan a las amigas de Quinn.

 **S**. Entonces?  
 **T**. Es súper romántico.  
 **Su**. Demasiado diría yo, ella te dirá que sí, no podrá negarse.  
 **S.** Jejejeje te hice caso con respecto a tu idea.  
 **Su**. Que emoción.  
 **S.** Bueno chicas, voy a verificar que esté todo listo y luego a llamarle a Quinn para comenzar con esta aventura.

Una vez que ambas chicas estaban reunidas.

 **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Nada malo, ven, vamos a subirnos a este carro de golf que nos llevará a un lugar especial.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Santana condujo hacia dicho lugar.

 **Q.** Qué es eso?  
 **S.** Un globo aerostático. **  
Q**. Y qué hace ahí?  
 **S.** Daremos un paseo en él. **  
Q**. Pero... es seguro?  
 **S.** Súper seguro, anda vamos, confía en mí.  
 **Q**. Ok.

El globo comenzó a elevarse.  
 **  
Q**. Ay Dios jejeje. (nerviosa)  
 **S.** Tranquila mi amor, ya te dije que todo esto es muy seguro. **  
Q**. Wooow, qué maravilloso paisaje. **  
S**. Ves aquella isla? **  
Q**. Sí. **  
S.** Estoy gestionando para comprarla, cuando lo logre, ahí construiremos nuestra mansión. **  
Q**. Nuestra?  
 **S.** Claro, este es un paraíso y me gustaría pasar ciertas temporadas aquí pero en un lugar un poco más privado, por eso quiero construir esa mansión para cuando decidamos venir de vacaciones con los niños.  
 **Q**. Niños?

Santana abrió un champaña y sirvió unas copas.  
 **  
S**. Quiero hacer un brindis, por nosotras.  
 **Q**. Salud.  
 **S.** Deliciosa, verdad? **  
Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Anoche fue maravilloso, fue perfecto, casi como antes y sé que tú y yo estamos destinadas a estar juntas para siempre por eso no puedo esperar ni un minuto más para hacer esto.

Santana sacó una cajita y se hincó.

 **Q**. Ay no...  
 **S.** Quinn Fabray, me harías el honor de ser nuevamente mi esposa y convertirte en Quinn López para siempre?

La rubia estaba con la boca abierta.

 **S.** Bebé? Amor?  
 **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Sí?  
 **Q**. Yo...  
 **S.** Qué pasa? **  
Q**. Es muy pronto.

Santana se puso de pie.

 **S.** Sí, lo sé, pero ya te dije, creo que no debemos esperar más, quiero mi vida junto a ti, he hecho un montón de planes, si quieres podemos construir una nueva casa a tu gusto para vivir ahí, estuve investigando y hay universidades en las que podrías continuar, yo te podría ayudar con tus tareas y...  
 **Q**. Santana, basta!  
 **S.** Qué? **  
Q**. Estás planeando toda nuestra vida sin siquiera consultarme, en efecto lo de ayer fue maravilloso y no me arrepiento, pero eso no te da derecho a hacer planes sin consultármelos, me asfixias.  
 **S**. Te… No entiendo.  
 **Q**. Dices que esta vez va a ser diferente, pero no es así, te estás comportando como la primera vez cuando hiciste todo a tu modo, aunque haya sido para darme una lección pero tú planeaste absolutamente todo, me obligaste a vivir en tu casa y ahora lo quieres volver a hacer? Quieres que deje a mis amigos en New York y la universidad sólo porque a ti no te gusta que esté con ellos, te molesta mi nuevo estilo de vida, piensas que soy una libertina y eso no es verdad, crees que no voy a poder conseguir un trabajo si tú no me lo das? Entonces no crees aún en mis capacidades.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad.  
 **Q**. Quieres que todo sea tan perfecto pero la vida no es perfecta, te da miedo hasta ir a un karaoke porque no estás acostumbrada a eso, no te gusta arriesgarte, antes eras más relajada, no entiendo qué te pasó? **  
S.** Quinn, te quieres casar conmigo? **  
Q**. No, no en este momento, quiero vivir esta etapa como la planeé.  
 **S.** Y yo?  
 **Q**. Necesitamos un espacio, un tiempo para...  
 **S.** Entonces todo lo que he hecho no sirvió de nada? **  
Q**. Santana.  
 **S.** Ya habías tomado tu decisión, verdad? Entonces por qué me dejaste seguir con todo esto como una idiota? **  
Q**. Escucha...  
 **S.** No me amas?

Quinn se quedó sin habla.

 **S**. Claro, diablos!

Santana tomó el anillo y lo aventó por los aires.

 **Q**. No!  
 **S.** Hey, el paseo terminó, puedes bajar esta cosa por favor?  
 **X.** Claro que sí.

La latina tomó un gran sorbo de champaña directo de la botella.

 **Q.** No hagas eso.  
 **S.** No me toques!

Al estar nuevamente en tierra, Santana fue en busca del carro de golf, tomó su celular y llamó.

 **S.** Se canceló el plan, me dijo que no, gracias por hacer todo en tan poco tiempo, recibirás una recompensa.

Santana colgó.

 **S**. Sube.  
 **Q**. Santana no te pongas así.  
 **S.** Y cómo quieres que me ponga? Que esté tranquila como tú? Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre las dos? Que yo sí te amo por eso me duele tu rechazo y más después de hacerme más ilusiones.

Y entonces la latina se quebró y comenzó a llorar, era la primera vez que lloraba frente a Quinn, era la primera vez que la rubia la veía llorar y eso le rompió el corazón.

 **Q.** No, San...  
 **S**. Soy una tonta, cómo pude ser tan débil?  
 **Q**. Te amo, en serio que te amo, ya no llores, escucha, de verdad no eres tú, soy yo porque en estos momentos...  
 **S.** Ya no me digas nada, es solo rabia y tengo que sacarla.

Pero no era sólo rabia, era desilusión y tristeza.

 **Q**. No quiero que las cosas terminen así, yo también te quiero para siempre en mi vida, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para vivir esta etapa de mi vida pero te amo, podemos seguir siendo amigas, por favor.  
 **S.** Amigas? Qué fácil, no?  
 **Q**. San...

Santana arrancó el carro de golf.

 **Q**. Ya no bebas, por favor.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el hotel.  
 **  
Q**. Santana, mírame por favor.  
 **S.** Estoy bien, sólo necesito asimilar todo esto, nunca quise asfixiarte, lo lamento.

La latina fue directamente a su habitación y ahí se derrumbó.

 **S**. Que patética soy.

Por los pasillos del hotel las amigas de Quinn la encontraron.

 **T**. Ya estás aquí?  
 **Su**. Cómo salió todo? El plan funcionó?  
 **Q.** Ustedes?  
 **T.** Sí, nosotras ayudamos a planear todo, pero acaso ya hicieron todas las actividades?  
 **Su**. Le dijiste que no, verdad?  
 **T**. En serio? (boca abierta)  
 **Q**. No estoy lista.  
 **T.** Pero por qué? No se supone que es el amor de tu vida? Esto es lo que tanto anhelabas de ella.  
 **Q**. Sí pero... no sé, me aterré, ella tenía planeado y yo... no quiero todo eso en estos momentos, tal vez antes si pero ahora no.  
 **T.** Pero por qué?  
 **Q.** No lo sé!  
 **Su.** Pobre Santana, estaba tan entusiasmada. **  
T**. Sí pobrecita.  
 **Q**. Y yo qué?  
 **Su**. Bueno, le dijiste que no, entonces eso quiere decir que ya no sientes lo mismo por ella, básicamente la víctima es Santana, no tú.  
 **Q.** Ja! Gracias.  
 **T.** Deberíamos de buscarla, tal vez necesite hablar con alguien.  
 **Su**. Tienes razón, vamos.  
 **Q.** Hey, su amiga soy yo, no ella.  
 **T.** Te equivocas Quinn, ella también es nuestra amiga  
 **Su**. Sí.

Las chicas se alejaron.

 **Q.** Tomé la decisión correcta?

Esa noche la latina tuvo una epifanía.

 **S.** Perdóname Norah.

Al día siguiente, en el lobby, los trabajadores colocaban un gran cuadro de una fotografía de Norah, Santana observaba el momento.

 **S.** _A partir de hoy las cosas cambiarán y tú no te arrepentirás de la decisión que tomaste con respecto a mí._ (pensando)  
 **Ma**. Hey qué haces?  
 **S.** Viendo cómo colocan su foto.  
 **Ma**. No crees que debería de haber una foto tuya también?  
 **S.** No, aún no soy digna de eso.  
 **Ma**. Estás bien?  
 **S.** Sí, luego de mucho tiempo estoy muy bien.  
 **Ma**. Ohh... Muchos invitados han empezado a regresar a su destino, pero se van con un muy buen sabor de boca, ya tenemos las primeras reservaciones.  
 **S.** Maravilloso.  
 **Ma**. Cuándo regresamos?  
 **S.** Hoy por la noche, es momento de volver al trabajo.  
 **Ma**. Volverás a ir a New York?  
 **S.** No. **  
Ma**. No?  
 **S**. No, eso se acabó.  
 **Ma**. Acaso?  
 **S.** Se acabó la obsesión por ella.  
 **Ma**. Ohh.  
 **J.** Hey, vamos al evento de clausura?  
 **S.** Sí.

 _Santana...  
_  
Se trataba de Quinn.

 **S.** Ahora los alcanzo.

Los chicos se adelantaron.

 **S.** Buenos días.  
 **Q**. Cómo estás?  
 **S.** Bien. **  
Q**. En un rato más mi familia y yo regresamos a casa.  
 **S.** Ok, ojalá después regresen para vacacionar o algo así.  
 **Q**. Santana, no quiero que las cosas estén así entre nosotras, de verdad creo que podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas mientras mis ideas y se ordenan y después tal vez tú y yo…  
 **S.** Seguro.  
 **Q**. Sí?  
 **S.** Sí, cuenta con eso.  
 **Q**. Gracias... emmm, me llamas para vernos un día de estos?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **Q**. Genial.  
 **S.** Tengo que ir...  
 **Q**. Sí claro, no olvides llamarme.  
 **S.** No lo haré.

Pero la latina jamás llamaría.

Le inauguración del complejo terminó, así que Santana y sus amigos regresaron al país.

 **Ma**. Tengo todo listo para la mudanza y estoy muy nerviosa, pero espero que te sientas orgullosa de mí cuando esté al frente de ese hotel.  
 **S.** Ya lo estoy, créeme... Jesse, tomaste una decisión?  
 **J**. Sí, realmente necesito un tiempo lejos de aquí, aunque no sé qué tanto tiempo se lleve esto así que…  
 **S**. Ok, seré directa, tienes dos opciones, o me afirmas en este momento tu renuncia o te quedas a trabajar y a cumplir el contrato que tienes con el hotel.  
 **J.** Qué?  
 **S.** En este momento no estoy para esperar absolutamente a nadie por si tiene dudas o no, si tú quieres seguir trabajando para mí tienes que seguirlo haciendo, y si no entonces firma tu renuncia y se te remunerará conforme a la ley y algo extra por los años de servicio.  
 **Ma.** Santana... (asustada)  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Ma**. No puedes hacerle esto.  
 **S.** No estoy haciendo absolutamente nada, Jesse aquí es mi empleado así como tú lo eres, tú estás comprometida a ser la gerente de Londres y te lo agradezco, por lo mismo quiero el mismo compromiso por parte de Jesse, yo no estoy aquí para soportar los caprichitos de nadie, así que te quedas o te vas y punto.

Jesse firmó su renuncia.

 **J.** Vete al diablo!  
 **S.** Gracias por tus servicios. **  
Ma**. No, Jesse, ay Dios, no!

Jesse salió.

 **S.** Clara, por favor pídele a un guardia de seguridad que ayude a Jesse a llevar sus cosas a su auto, él ya no trabaja aquí, también avísale al gerente de recursos humanos que publique una vacante para el puesto de Jesse y otra para el puesto de Marley, necesitamos cubrir esos espacios lo antes posible.  
 **C.** En seguida.  
 **Ma**. Qué es todo esto Santana?  
 **S.** Voy a regresar a este hotel a su lugar y para eso necesito gente comprometida, estoy siendo una profesional y nada más.  
 **Ma**. Todo esto es por Quinn, verdad?  
 **S.** No, es por Norah.

Semanas después.

 **R.** El teléfono no se va a ir a ningún lado, deja de mirarlo.  
 **Q.** Prometió llamarme y no lo ha hecho.  
 **R.** Y le creíste? Por el amor de Dios, la mandaste al diablo cómo quieres que te vuelva a llamar? Ella tiene dignidad.  
 **Q.** La extraño.  
 **R.** Jajaja, en serio no has considerado tomar terapia o algo así? Eres súper voluble con tus decisiones.  
 **Q.** Me asusté, fue todo, acaso no tengo derecho a asustarme?  
 **R.** Supongo que sí.  
 **Q.** Le voy a llamar.

Y eso hizo.

 **C.** Santana, tu teléfono está sonando.  
 **S.** Quién es?  
 **C.** Quinn.  
 **S.** Ash, pásamelo.  
 **C.** Aquí tienes.  
 **S.** Hola. **  
Q**. Hola, cómo estás?  
 **S.** Ocupada y tú? **  
Q**. Emm bien, y qué te tiene tan ocupada?  
 **S.** El trabajo, obviamente.  
 **Q**. Ohhh, sabes? Ya casi es navidad y voy a ir a pasarla a Los Ángeles, me preguntaba si te gustaría pasarla con nosotros, mi familia.  
 **S.** Agradezco mucho tu invitación, pero no puedo, iré al Lima con mis padres. **  
Q**. En serio? Ya te reconciliaste con ellos?  
 **S.** No, precisamente iré a eso. **  
Q**. Espero que todo salga muy bien, me saludas a mi suegri... a tu mamá.  
 **S.** Claro. **  
Q**. Cuídate, luego hablamos.  
 **S.** Muy bien, adiós.

Santana colgó.

 **R.** Y? **  
Q.** Fría, muy fría.  
 **R.** Me lo imaginé.

En Los Ángeles.

 **C.** Ella es quien ha presentado un mejor currículum.  
 **S.** Llámale para una entrevista.  
 **C**. Ok. **  
S**. Mientas tanto yo seguiré con lo mismo.

Mientras revisaba unos papeles.  
 **  
S**. Jajajaa, cómo no lo vi antes, siempre ha estado en mis narices jajajaa, ya te jodiste Will Shuester.

Semanas después la bomba estalló.  
 **  
R**. Woooow. **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **R.** La muy desgraciada lo logró.  
 **Q.** De qué hablas?  
 **R.** Mira la noticias.  
 **Q.** _"Hoteles McMahon regresan al lugar que les pertenece, su propietaria Santana López, presenta su nueva campaña la cual dará una nueva pauta a su consorcio hotelero"_ Lo hizo (sonriendo)  
 **R.** Y sin tu ayuda.  
 **Q.** Que emoción, voy a llamarle.

En Los Ángeles.

 **Ma**. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, sabía que no nos necesitabas a nosotros para crear un nuevo proyecto, me tienes más que sorprendida.  
 **S.** Mi mente tenía que estar un poco más despejada para poder hacer lo que hice, afortunadamente todo ha salido a la perfección, aunque debo decirte que mi nueva empleada me ayudó mucho, Mercedes es muy eficiente su trabajo.  
 **Ma**. Voy a ponerme celosa.. **  
S**. Ni se te ocurra, sabes que tu lugar está aquí, digamos que Mercedes sólo te lo está guardando un poco.  
 **Ma**. Más te vale... Has tenido noticias de Jesse?  
 **S.** Sí, según me dijo Puck, consiguió un nuevo trabajo y le está yendo bastante bien. **  
Ma**. Qué bueno.  
 **S.** Vendrás al país para las fiestas? **  
Ma**. No, invité a papá y a mamá a Londres.  
 **S.** Y Jake?  
 **Ma**. No sé, tengo mucho tiempo de no saber de él.  
 **S.** Rompieron?  
 **Ma**. Jajaaj no lo sé.  
 **S.** El amor apesta.  
 **Ma.** Lo sé.

El teléfono de Santana comenzó a sonar.

 **S.** Espera, tengo otra llamada... ah.  
 **Ma**. Quién es?  
 **S**. Nada importante... Y dime qué tal el clima?  
 **Ma**. Hace mucho frío!  
 **S.** Jajaja.

En Nueva York. 

**Q.** Ha de estar ocupada.  
 **R.** Seguro. (rodando los ojos)

Santana llegó a su mansión, se sirvió una copa de vino y fue a sentarse al sofá a contemplar una foto de Norah.

 **S.** Te lo prometí querida Norah y te lo cumplí, perdóname por desviar mi camino y poner en riesgo tu emporio, pero eso no se va a volver a repetir, jamás necesitaste de una pareja para ser feliz y sé que yo tampoco la necesitaré, lo que necesito es seguir tu legado e incrementar mi fortuna, solo eso, esto es por ti Norah, salud. (levantando una copa)

 _Continuará…_

* * *

_**Se vienen cosas muy interesantes, Santana no se va a amargar ni mucho menos, simplemente será más precavida.**_

 _ **Qué creen que vaya a pasar?**_

 _ **La decisión de Quinn fue correcta?**_

 _ **No olviden comentar.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	20. Curada

_**Hola, hola, tuve tiempo para escribir este "pequeño" capítulo y para agradecerles los comentarios recibidos, disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20. Curada.** **  
**  
 **S.** Ufff, demasiado trabajo y aún no terminamos, pero ante todo están las vacaciones, así que no te preocupes Mercedes, que las tendrás para las fiestas.  
 **Me.** Muchas gracias, aunque no tengo ningún problema en continuar trabajando si es que es necesario.  
 **S**. Lo es, pero también es necesario un descanso al menos un par de días, y como yo no estaré en la ciudad no tiene caso que tú te quedes aquí a trabajar, así que despreocúpate.  
 **Me**. Perfecto, sólo ultimaré ciertos detalles para la fiesta de Año Nuevo que organiza el hotel.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Me**. Invitarás a alguien más?  
 **S.** No, todos mis invitados ya están elegidos, si tú quieres traer a tu esposo hazlo.  
 **Me**. No tengo esposo.  
 **S.** Perdón, es que como supe por ahí que tenías un hijo yo pensé…  
 **Me**. Si tengo un bebé de cuatro meses, pero su padre y yo no estamos juntos, de hecho él no quiso hacerse cargo del pequeño.  
 **S.** Lo siento mucho.  
 **Me.** No te preocupes, la verdad es que estamos mucho mejor así.  
 **S.** Y cómo se llama tu bebé?  
 **Me**. Kenneth.  
 **S.** Ohh, pues espero conocerlo muy pronto.  
 **Me.** Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Por cierto me podrías hacer un favor?  
 **Me**. Sí.  
 **S.** Dile al tipo que estaba a prueba que ya no lo está más, liquídalo conforme a la ley y que vuelvan a publicar la vacante, no lo puedo creer pero nadie ha llenado el enorme vacío que dejó Jesse. **  
** **Me**. Pues sí, nadie soporta la presión.  
 **S.** Ya encontraremos a alguien, lo sé.  
 **Me**. Entonces cuándo vuelves?  
 **S.** El 30, tengo que asistir al baile de Año Nuevo, bueno, nos vemos ese día y ya me voy porque tengo una cita.  
 **Me**. Con una chica?  
 **S.** Con dos.  
 **Me.** Eh?  
 **S.** Jajaja no es lo que crees, te lo aseguro.  
 **Me.** Ok.

En la mansión de la latina.

 **S.** Aquí están las palomitas.  
 **T.** Huelen delicioso, gracias por invitarnos a ver esta película.  
 **Su**. Sí, estar aquí genial.  
 **S.** bueno, recuerden que quedamos en salir más seguido.  
 **T.** También gracias por invitarnos al baile del hotel.  
 **S**. Aparte de ser mis amigas son unas excelentes empleadas y quiero que sean parte de la celebración.  
 **Su**. Invitarás a Quinn?  
 **S.** No precisamente, invité a sus padres pero porque cada año lo hago, no sé si ella vaya a asistir o no, el año pasado no lo hizo, por eso no la conocí en esa ocasión.  
 **T.** Y te gustaría que asistiera?  
 **S.** Sinceramente, me da igual.  
 **Su**. Ella nos sigue preguntando por ti.  
 **S.** Y qué le han dicho?  
 **T.** Nada nuevo, solamente que hemos salido un par de veces contigo pero nada más.  
 **S**. Lo cual es verdad, en serio no la entiendo, por qué quiere saber de mí si en primer lugar no quiso estar conmigo?  
 **Su.** Porque sigue teniendo sentimientos por ti.  
 **S.** Insisto, no la entiendo, en fin no hablemos más de ella y mejor vamos a poner atención a la película porque no quiero que luego me preguntan por qué pasó esto o por qué pasó aquello.  
 **T.** Jajaja.

Luego de la película las chicas hicieron una pijamada.

 **Su**. Y en este tiempo no has salido con alguien?  
 **S.** No, mi prioridad es seguir teniendo al hotel en la cima, lo último que quiero es volver a distraerme por culpa de una mujer. **  
** **T.** Ya te había pasado antes algo así?  
 **S.** Sí, fue en la universidad, por culpa de una mujer casi pierdo mi beca, estaba tan triste por su engaño que duré semanas sin estudiar ni hacer mis deberes.  
 **Su**. Vaya...  
 **S.** Afortunadamente pude salir de eso, así como pude salir de mi asunto con Quinn, sería un tremendo error volver a pasar por eso.  
 **T.** Pero tampoco te puedes cerrar al amor, tal vez en un futuro conozcas a la chica ideal para ti. **  
** **S.** Ni Dios lo mande.  
 **Su.** Jajajaa.

El viaje de la latina a Lima llegó, estaba bastante nerviosa por la reacción que pudiesen tener sus padres, pero ella necesitaba reconciliarse con ellos y se armó de valor para enfrentarlos.

 **Pe.** Maribel, tocan a la puerta? **  
** **M**. Eso parece, deja voy a ver.

La madre de Santana abrió la puerta.

 **M**. Hija!  
 **S.** Hola mamá... Puedo pasar?  
 **M.** Claro que sí, pasa.  
 **Pe.** Santana?  
 **S.** Hola papá, espero que no les moleste el que haya venido a verlos, pero estas fechas son para estar con la familia y ustedes son los mejores padres que la vida me pudo regalar.  
 **M**. Mi niña...  
 **S.** Lamento mucho mi comportamiento hacia ustedes, fui una grosera y una desgraciada en toda la extensión de la palabra, estaba ciega pero por fortuna la venda ya se me cayó en los ojos. **  
** **Pe**. Pasa hija, necesitamos hablar.

Santana les platicó todo a sus padres.  
 **  
** **M.** Hija, tú tienes el 50% de la responsabilidad de lo que pasó.  
 **S.** Sí lo sé, por eso me quise reivindicar, pero ya no fue posible, al menos lo intenté, no?  
 **Pe**. Sí hija, hiciste lo correcto. **  
** **M**. Su relación empezó muy mal, y desafortunadamente terminó igual, pero lo que me da gusto es que hayas recapacitado con respecto a Brittany y que hayas luchado por reconquistar a Quinn, es una experiencia más para tu vida mi amor, de las muchas que te faltan por vivir.  
 **S.** Lo sé.

La familia nuevamente estaba unida y los días que pasó junto a sus padres, Santana pudo deshacerse de una enorme carga que había traído sobre sus hombros desde hace mucho tiempo.

En Nueva York.

 **Q.** De verdad no les dijo algo más sobre mí?  
 **T.** No Quinn, en serio que no.  
 **Q.** Ya no me ama o qué?  
 **Su**. Pues quién sabe, pero lo que sí te puedo decir por lo que he visto, es que ella ya no piensa tanto en ti.  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío, no!  
 **T.** Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo que ella y pensar en algo más.  
 **Q.** Sí, supongo...

La fiesta del hotel de fin de año llegó, Santana fue acompañada de su amigo Noah y de sus padres.

 **P.** Pfff, aquí hay pura gente ricachona, no entiendo cómo te pudiste acostumbrar a este ambiente, realmente sientes que perteneces a este mundo?  
 **S**. Pues... Sí, me gusta tener un chingo de dinero. **  
** **P**. Jajajaa, tienes razón, yo también me podría acostumbrar muy fácilmente a esto.  
 **S**. Jajajaja.  
 **P**. Por cierto, unas amigas quieren volver a verte, tú dices cuando salimos con ellas.  
 **S.** Qué amigas?  
 **P.** Las prostitutas con las que salimos la otra vez, quedaron encantados contigo, no hay día que no que no me preguntan por ti, desean ser destrozadas nuevamente, entonces cuándo salimos con ellas?  
 **S.** Es en serio? (mueca)  
 **P.** Claro, por qué la pregunta?  
 **S.** Noah, de verdad no sé por qué ellas siguen preguntando por mí, esa noche no pasó nada porque no pude, mi cuerpo no reaccionó. **  
** **P**. Pero ellas dijeron...  
 **S**. Lo único que pude hacer para ellas fue usar unos juguetes sexuales.  
 **P**. Vaya... Entonces no puedes estar con ninguna otra mujer que no sea la rubia?  
 **S.** Así es, para mi desgracia. **  
** **P.** Bueno, pero ya pasó bastante tiempo desde que tú y ella ya no están juntas, tal vez ahora sí puedas estar con alguien más.  
 **S.** No había pensado en eso, pero puede que tengas razón, entonces haz una cita con ellas el día que sea, sólo me avisas.  
 **P.** Hecho... Uy, espero que no se te eche a perder la noche con la persona que acaba de llegar.

Santana volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

 **S.** Quinn... (soltando el aire)

En cierto lugar del salón.

 **Q.** Suegrita? **  
** **M.** Quinn!  
 **Q.** Hola! No puedo creer que estés aquí. (abrazándola)  
 **M.** Nuestra hija nos invitó.  
 **Q.** Ya se reconciliaron? **  
** **M.** Sí, hace una semana fue a Lima a pedirnos perdón.  
 **Q.** Me da mucho gusto suegrita, emm puedo seguir llamándote así?  
 **M.** Claro que sí, Quinn, el hecho de que tú y mi hija ya no tengan nada en común, no quiere decir que tú y yo nos tengamos que dejar de hablar.  
 **Q**. Gracias, eso me tranquiliza mucho.

A pesar de que la latina intentó evitar un encuentro con su exesposa, finalmente no pudo lograrlo.

 **Q.** Hola Santana.  
 **S.** Quinn, hola, cómo estás?  
 **Q**. Bien y tú?  
 **S.** Feliz, esta noche es especial porque concluye un año de muchos esfuerzos y trabajo, de cosas positivas y negativas, que me han hecho convertirme en lo que soy, la empresaria más importante del país.  
 **Q**. Sí, muchas felicidades por eso.  
 **S.** Era algo que le debía a Norah.  
 **Q**. No has llamado.  
 **S.** Mmm? **  
** **Q**. Prometiste llamar y no lo hiciste.  
 **S.** Ohhh, eso, bueno te dije que estaba muy ocupada buscando la manera indicada para regresar al hotel a su lugar, lo lamento. **  
** **Q**. Está bien.  
 **Me**. Santana, faltan 2 minutos para que termine el año.  
 **S.** Gracias, disculpa, tengo que dar un discurso. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Santana se alejó.

 **Q**. Y tú quién eres?  
 **Me**. Mercedes Jones, trabajo para Santana.  
 **Q**. Desde cuándo?  
 **Me**. Desde que Marley está en Londres, me quedé en su puesto.  
 **Q.** Ya veo.  
 **Me**. Y tú quién eres?  
 **Q.** La esposa de Santana.  
 **Me.** Esposa?  
 **Q.** Bueno, ex esposa.  
 **Me**. Mucho gusto.  
Quinn la volteó a ver de arriba para abajo y con un gesto de desprecio se alejó de ahí.

 **Me**. Que mujer tan pesada.

Luego de dar su discurso y hacer un brindis, los asistentes celebraron la llegada del Año Nuevo.

 **Pe.** Felicidades hija, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, me siento tan feliz al ver que todos tus empleados te admiran.  
 **S.** Necesito seguir con los pasos de Norah, ella era muy querida por todos sus empleados y yo quiero tener ese mismo cariño y respeto de ellos.  
 **Pe**. Y lo estás haciendo.  
 **Q.** Hola señor Pedro.  
 **Pe**. Quinn, qué gusto volver a verte.  
 **Q.** Lo mismo digo, Santana, podemos hablar?  
 **S.** Claro, ahora vuelvo, papá.

Las chicas fueron a la terraza.

 **S.** Pasa algo?  
 **Q**. Solo quería darte un abrazo de Año Nuevo.

Quinn abrazó muy fuerte a la chica.

 **S**. Felicidades.  
 **Q**. Sabes? Me he estado esforzando demasiado en la universidad y estoy adelantándome, voy a terminarla antes de lo planeado.  
 **S.** Qué bien por ti. **  
** **Q**. Ves cómo no lo eché a perder esta vez?  
 **S.** Ok, ok, lamento mucho el haberte subestimado, lo importante es que estás cumpliendo uno de tus objetivos.  
 **Q**. Estás orgullosa de mí?  
 **S.** Claro. **  
** **Q**. Lo he estado pensando y en cuanto termine la universidad tal vez regrese a Los Ángeles a continuar con mis estudios y conseguir un trabajo.  
 **S**. En serio? No sé, creo que deberías de continuar en Nueva York, finalmente allá están tus amigos, los que no querías abandonar.  
 **Q.** Bueno aún no está decidido.  
 **S.** El tiempo lo dirá, bueno, te dejo, voy a seguir atendiendo a mis invitados.  
 **Q.** Ok. (mueca)

Justo en ese momento, Tina y Sugar llegaron a la terraza.

 **T.** Las vimos venir hacia acá.  
 **Su**. Pensamos que estarían reconciliándose.  
 **Q.** No, eso no va a pasar, Santana no me soporta, ni siquiera quiere estar 5 minutos junto a mí.  
 **Su.** Después de cómo se dieron las cosas, la verdad ni yo querría estar junto a ti, entiéndela, la lastimaste demasiado, solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
 **Q.** Eso espero, la verdad no soporto que ni siquiera me vea a los ojos 5 segundos seguidos.

Días después.

 **P.** Estás lista para una noche de locura?  
 **S.** Totalmente, tengo la bolsa llena con preservativos. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **P.** Maravilloso.

Pero esa noche no fue como la latina lo esperaba, todo el ánimo que tenía se fue por los suelos.  
 **  
** **P**. Estás bien?  
 **S**. No, soy un fiasco, esa mujer me jodió la vida, además tengo mucha vergüenza.  
 **P**. Has considerado tomar terapia?  
 **S**. No estoy loca.  
 **P**. Ay Santana, bien sabes que para tomar terapia no necesitas estar loco, simplemente te lo sugiero porque tal vez un terapeuta te ayude a poder volver a estar con una mujer, eres demasiado joven, no puede ser que ya tengas disfunción eréctil.  
 **S**. No tengo ninguna disfunción eréctil, porque con ella no me cuesta ningún trabajo, pero pensándolo bien creo que tienes razón, necesito que me ayuden a cambiar este chip que tengo en la cabeza para poder estar con todas las mujeres que se me pegue la gana.  
 **P.** Bien!  
 **S.** Pero primero tengo que conseguir a alguien que aguante más de un mes en el puesto que era de Jesse.  
 **P.** Si tanto has batallado para conseguir a alguien, por qué no vuelves a contratar a nuestro amigo?  
S. Ambos necesitamos este distanciamiento, y ahora no es el momento para buscarlo.  
 **P.** Par de orgullosos. (negando con la cabeza)

Semanas después.

 **Ma**. Cómo va todo por allá?  
 **S.** La verdad va mucho mejor de lo que esperaba a pesar de que aún me falta un puesto muy importante por ser cubierto, por cierto, me tienes más que sorprendida, siempre pensé que el que estuvieras como gerente en el hotel de Londres había sido una muy buena decisión, pero definitivamente rebasaste mis expectativas, eres un genio.  
 **Ma**. No exageres.  
 **S.** No lo hago, de verdad estoy con un excelente sabor de boca, las finanzas por fin están equilibradas y tengo excelentes referencias tuyas por parte de los empleados, eres una excelente líder.  
 **Ma**. Santana deja de adularme o me la voy a creer.  
 **S.** Eres perfecta, en serio.  
 **Ma**. Jajaja, basta! Bueno, te llamé porque tuve la oportunidad de viajar con mis padres a la toscana italiana y descubrimos un pueblo que se llama Montefioralle, nos hospedamos un día cerca de ahí en un hostal, ese lugar es impresionante, las instalaciones son medievales y curiosamente está a la venta, obviamente los dueños piden una millonada y a pesar de que está muy descuidado, tiene demasiado potencial, en este momento te mandaré varias fotos, sería maravilloso que ese hostal pudiera pertenecer a los hoteles McMahon.  
 **S.** Veamos... Marley está horrible!  
 **Ma**. Jajaja claro que no, bueno será porque tú no eres muy romántica, pero créeme, el lugar tiene mucho potencial, además la ciudad es hermosa, tiene unas calles empedradas divinas, y producen unos vinos que uff.  
 **S.** Necesitaría viajar hasta allá para verificar todo lo que dices.  
 **Ma**. Confías en mí?  
 **S.** Totalmente.  
 **Ma.** Entonces comenzaré con las negociaciones para comprarlo.  
 **S.** Es enserio?  
 **Ma.** Sí.  
 **S.** Jejeje, ok, sabes que con esa hermosa carita qué haces no puedo decir que no.  
 **Ma.** Basta!  
 **S.** Pero tú y yo tendremos que visitar ese lugar para cerciorarme que realmente estamos haciendo lo correcto y que es tan romántico como dices.  
 **Ma**. Hecho.  
 **S.** Bueno, revisaré mi agenda, en cuanto tenga la fecha disponible te aviso.  
 **Ma**. Verás que no te arrepentirás.

Cierto día en el bar de Puck.

 **P.** Ya comenzaste a ir a terapia?  
 **S.** No, no he podido y creo que se va a seguir postergando porque necesito viajar a Italia.  
 **P.** A qué?  
 **S**. Marley quiere que cheque un negocio potencial.  
 **P**. Irán juntas?  
 **S**. Sí.  
 **P.** Y no has pensado en la remota posibilidad de volver a acercarte a ella?  
 **S**. No, lo último que quiero es que ella sienta que la estoy utilizando para olvidarme de Quinn. **  
** **P**. Pero te gusta?  
 **S**. Marley es una chica hermosa, hasta a ti te gusta.  
 **P**. Pero es mi ex cuñada y no puedo fijarme en ella, en cambio tú no tienes ningún problema con eso.  
 **S**. No Puck, no quiero tener una pareja, eso me distraería y no, olvídalo, además no puedo prometerle algo que jamás le voy a dar.  
 **P.** Amarla?  
 **S.** Pues sí.  
 **P.** Y cómo estás tan segura de que en un futuro no podrás amarla?  
 **S.** Podemos cambiar de tema?  
 **P.** Ok, ok, te sirvo otra cerveza?  
 **S.** Sí, mientras tanto voy a quitar esa música de mierda.

La latina se acercó la Rockola, escogió una canción, echó una moneda y se comenzó reproducir.

 _ **Por qué demonios quitas mi canción? La acababa de poner.**_ _ **  
**_ **  
** **S**. Perdón, yo... Kitty? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **K**. Pero mira nada más a quién me encuentro aquí, la magnífica Santana López, cómo estás? (gran sonrisa)  
 **S.** Bien y tú?  
 **K.** Mucho mejor que hace rato.  
 **S**. Qué canción estabas escuchando? **  
** **K**. Eso ya no importa, la que elegiste también me gusta.  
 **S.** Ah bueno, y qué haces en un lugar como éste?  
 **K.** Vengo seguido.  
 **S.** Desde cuándo?  
 **K.** Desde que no tengo dinero para ir a un lugar mejor.  
 **S.** Ja! Ya salió el peine.  
 **K.** Solo digo la verdad.  
 **S.** Y qué pasó con tu conquista?  
 **K.** Cuál de todas? **  
** **S.** Jajaja, bueno, con quien te vi en un evento, un tipo bastante viejo.  
 **K.** Ah, se murió.  
 **S.** En serio? (boca abierta)  
 **K.** Sí, puedes creerlo? Le dio un infarto, y el muy desgraciado no me dejó ni un quinto.  
 **S.** Era casado?  
 **K.** Sí.  
 **S.** Pues por eso no te dejó nada.  
 **K.** Supongo. (alzando los hombros)  
 **S**. Y él fue tu última conquista?  
 **K.** Si me invitas un trago coqueto, te cuento todo.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Fueron a la barra.

 **P.** Por enésima vez, no doy crédito!  
 **K.** Nadie te lo está pidiendo, idiota, al menos esta vez no, aquí mi amiga Santana me va a invitar unos tragos, verdad Sanny?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **P.** Así cambia la cosa, qué quieres?  
 **K.** Para empezar, un Manhattan.

Puck fue a prepararlo.

 **K.** En qué estábamos? Ah sí, en mi última conquista... Fue el dueño de una flota de botes muy caros. **  
** **S**. Y qué pasó?  
 **K**. El imbécil lavaba dinero y todo lo tenía a nombre de su esposa, la mujer nos sorprendió y no solo se divorció de él sino que lo dejó en la calle, obviamente yo no me iba a quedar a su lado, así no me servía para nada.  
 **S.** Jajaja eres increíble.  
 **K.** Soy sincera.  
 **S.** Y no me digas que luego de él no has conocido a alguien más?  
 **K.** Ya me cansé de los viejos, pero los jóvenes no tiene tanto poder adquisitivo, como aquellos perdedores con los que vine al bar, así que estoy pensando en darme un descanso.  
 **S.** Obligado.  
 **K.** Pues sí, y tú? No veo por aquí a tu esposa.  
 **S.** Me divorcié hace unos meses.  
 **K.** En serio? Ay, cómo no me enteré antes.  
 **S.** Y para qué te serviría esa información? **  
** **K.** Primeramente, para burlarme de esa bruja y después para consolarte. (guiñándole un ojo)  
 **S.** Estás loca.  
 **K.** Jajajaa.  
 **P.** Aquí está tu bebida.  
 **K.** Gracias, ve preparando dos más.  
 **P.** Santana?  
 **S.** Claro, las que quiera.  
 **K.** Gracias hermosa. (enorme sonrisa)

Luego de unos tragos.

 **K.** De haber sabido que te convertirías en una de las mujeres más ricas del país, nunca te habría cambiado por el idiota aquel.  
 **S.** Pues gracias a Dios lo hiciste, era más que obvio que tú no sentías lo mismo por mí.  
 **K.** Pero claro que sentía lo mismo que tú, es sólo que cuando papá lo perdió todo me aterré, si no fue por el fondo que mi abuelo me dejó antes de morir, jamás hubiera podido terminar la universidad, pero aun así tenía que empezar a pensar sobre mi futuro, y creí que ese idiota era la solución, pero me utilizó como todos los demás.  
 **S.** Y tú no los utilizas a ellos?  
 **K.** Es diferente.  
 **S.** Ja, claro.  
 **K.** Y desafortunadamente no he podido estabilizarme.  
 **S.** Pero terminaste la universidad, tus calificaciones no fueron tan malas, según me dijeron, por qué no buscas un trabajo?  
 **K**. Eso no es para mí, estar en una oficina todos los días sería como un suicidio lento y doloroso.  
 **S**. Eres una floja! **  
****K**. No lo soy.  
 **S.** Dónde he escuchado eso antes?  
 **K.** Eh?  
 **S.** Olvídalo… No te da pena lo que haces? Es como...  
 **K.** Sí Santana, sé perfectamente lo que hago, soy una prostituta pero con clase.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **P.** Aquí tienes.  
 **K.** Gracias Puckerman... Por cierto, cuánto ganas al mes?  
 **P.** Qué?  
 **K.** Olvídalo, estoy algo ebria.  
 **S.** Algo? Creo que es mejor que regreses a casa.  
 **K.** Podrías prestarme para el taxi? Los tipos con los que vine hace mucho rato que se fueron.  
 **P.** Sinceramente no creo que regresar en taxi sea muy buena idea, le podrían hacer algo. **  
** **S.** Diablos, ok yo la llevo. **  
** **P.** Segura?  
 **S.** Sí.

Santana llevó a Kitty hasta su departamento.

 **S.** Aquí es?  
 **K.** Sí, me ayudas a abrir la puerta?  
 **S.** Claro.

Entraron.

 **S.** Y aún puedes rentar este lugar?  
 **K.** No lo rento, es mío.  
 **S.** Tuyo?  
 **K.** Sí, no me lo vas a creer pero pude comprarme esto con mis ganancias y timando a uno que otro lujurioso.  
 **S.** Vaya... pues es muy lindo.  
 **K.** Gracias... Quieres tomar algo?  
 **S.** No, estoy bien, tengo que regresar a casa y no quiero tener ningún problema con la autoridad.  
 **K.** Tan rápido? Quédate un poco más y platiquemos.  
 **S.** Sobre qué?  
 **K.** Tu ex esposa.  
 **S.** Ay no, lo que menos quiero hacer es pensar en esa mujer.  
 **K.** Tan mal te dejó?  
 **S.** Sólo te puedo decir que cometí el gravísimo error de enamorarme de ella.  
 **K.** Por eso el no involucrar sentimientos, es mi lema.  
 **S**. Ya lo creo. **  
** **K**. Solo de ti me he enamorado.  
 **S.** Mentira.  
 **K.** Es en serio... No te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos?  
 **S.** No creo que sea buena idea.  
 **K.** Yo sí, además podríamos hacer un negocio.  
 **S.** Cuál?  
 **K.** Te ayudo a recordar cómo era estar conmigo en la cama y tú a cambio me das unos cuantos miles de dólares.  
 **S.** Jajajaja pretendes darme sexo a cambio de dinero?  
 **K.** Recuerda que a eso me dedico, además nada es gratis en esta vida.  
 **S.** Jajaja, olvídalo, además no puedo.  
 **K.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque no, créemelo.  
 **K.** No te gusto?  
 **S.** Nadita.  
 **K.** Eso está por verse.

Kitty se abalanzó hacia Santana y le plantó un gran beso.

 **S.** Aléjate.  
 **K.** Ay Santana por Dios, relájate, además ya no estás casada.  
 **S.** Es solo que no quiero pasar por otra vergüenza.  
 **K.** No te entiendo. (besándole el cuello)  
 **S.** No puedo estar con otras mujeres.  
 **K.** Por qué?  
 **S.** No lo sé.  
 **K.** No comprendo nada de lo que dices. (desabrochándole los jeans)  
 **S.** No vas a lograr nada.  
 **K.** Ay Dios mío, había olvídalo lo lindo que es.  
 **S.** _Y está tan flácido._ (pensando) Es mejor que me vaya.  
 **K.** Espera un poco.

La chica comenzó a practicarle sexo oral.

 **K.** Mmmm, delicioso. **  
** **S.** _Esta mujer se va a burlar de mí cuando no consiga nada, demonios tendré que sobornarla para que no abra la boca porque_... (pensando) Oh, oh... (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **K.** Es enorme, mmmm.

Santana miró hacia abajo y pudo ver lo que pasaba en su cuerpo y no lo podía creer.

 **S.** Esto es... un milagro! (boca abierta)  
 **K.** Qué cosa?  
 **S**. Está duro.  
 **K**. Mmm, durísimo.

Kitty siguió dándole sexo oral.

 **S.** Ohhh cielos, no puedo creerlo, estoy curada jajaja, estoy curada!  
 **K.** Te sientes bien?  
 **S.** No tienes idea de lo bien que me siento. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **K.** Vamos a mi habitación?  
 **S.** Por supuesto.  
 **K.** Ok pero no olvides que...  
 **S.** Te pago lo que quieras, solo necesito estar segura de que estoy curada. **  
** **K.** No sé de lo que hablas pero vamos.

Y sucedió, Santana pudo mantener relaciones sexuales con Kitty Wilde.  
 **  
** **K.** Dios mío!  
 **S.** Fue...  
 **K.** Explosivo, estoy agotada.  
 **S.** Ya? Pero aún tengo ganas.  
 **K.** En serio ya no puedo más.  
 **S.** Mira, no tienes que moverte ni nada, déjamelo todo a mí.  
 **K.** Pero te va a costar el doble.  
 **S.** El triple si quieres, no importa.  
 **K.** Está bien.  
 **S.** Esto es fantástico.

Al día siguiente.

 **S**. Hey, me tengo que ir, gracias fue muy buena noche.  
 **K**. No olvides el dinero.  
 **S.** Aquí te lo dejo.  
 **K.** Si me necesitas otra vez, me avisas.  
 **S.** No lo creo pero gracias.

Santana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja salió del departamento de la chica.

 **S.** Quedaste en el pasado, Fabray, esto lo tiene que saber Puck.

En el departamento de su amigo.

 **P.** Jamás me imaginé que tu exnovia fuera la cura para tu problema  
 **S**. Ni yo, pero estoy feliz, anoche pude descargar tantas cosas.  
 **P**. Me imagino jajajaa. **  
** **S**. Y como ya estoy curada, quiero cogerme a otra mujer.  
 **P**. Le llamo a las chicas?  
 **S**. No, quiero a otra.  
 **P**. Vamos a un table dance en la noche.  
 **S**. Excelente idea.

Esa noche.

 **S**. Quiero a esa.  
 **P**. Ok, hablaré con su padrote.

Santana y la chica fueron a una habitación.

 **X.** Qué tipo de sexo te gusta?  
 **S.** De todo.  
 **X.** Entonces haremos de todo.

15 minutos después...

 **S**. No entiendo. (puchero)  
 **X**. Qué desperdicio. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Maldita sea.  
 **X.** Me voy a vestir.

Muy frustrada, la latina salió a buscar a su amigo.

 **P.** Ya?  
 **S.** No pude.  
 **P.** Qué? Pero ayer...  
 **S.** Lo sé y no lo entiendo, anoche estaba dura como una roca y hoy, parecía un moco de pavo.  
 **P**. Eeewwww. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **S**. Necesito comprobar algo.  
 **P**. Qué vas a hacer?  
 **S**. Llamarle a Kitty, necesito saber si lo de anoche no solamente fue suerte.

Más tarde.

 **K**. Sabía que volverías, ven aquí. (besándola)

Después de lograr su cometido, Santana le llamó a su amigo.

 **P.** Y bien?  
 **S.** Lo hice y sin ningún problema. **  
** **P.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Pues no lo entiendo.  
 **P.** Diablos, creo que solo puedes tener sexo con las mujeres por las que sentiste algo.  
 **S.** Pero...  
 **P.** Kitty fue tu primer amor y luego Quinn y precisamente con ellas son las únicas con las que puedes tener sexo.  
 **S.** Tiene lógica, que mala suerte tengo.  
 **P.** Y qué vas a hacer?  
 **S**. Si es verdad lo que me acabas de decir, entonces tendré que pagar por sexo cada que tenga ganas. **  
** **P**. Estamos hablando de Kitty?  
 **S.** Obviamente.  
 **P.** Bueno, al menos ya no necesitarás a Quinn para nada.  
 **S.** Eso es lo que más me da gusto, gracias al cielo.  
 **P.** Pero ten cuidado con Kitty, ya sabemos cómo se las gasta.  
 **S.** Sí, por eso no te preocupes, esta relación será sólo de compra y venta, jamás podría volver a llegar a sentir algo por ella.  
 **P.** Eso! No olvides tomar tus precauciones.  
 **S.** Por eso ni te preocupes, no estoy idiota para no usar protección con ella.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York.

 **Sp**. Qué tanto ves en ese celular?  
 **Q.** Nada.  
 **Sp.** Nada? Toda la velada te la has pasado viendo ese maldito celular.  
 **Q.** Estoy vigilando dónde está Santana.  
 **Sp**. Qué?  
 **Q.** Hace tiempo un amigo descargó una aplicación en mi celular y en el de Santana, con dicha aplicación nuestros celulares se conectan y así puedo saber a través de un gps en dónde está.  
 **Sp.** En serio? Jajaja qué loco.  
 **Q.** Sí, sé que es bastante loco el que haya hecho eso, pero cuando lo hice estaba demasiado desesperada por no perderla.  
 **Sp.** Y por lo visto sigues desesperada.  
 **Q.** De vez en cuando reviso su celular para ver qué es lo que está haciendo, no sé, es algo que simplemente necesito saber.  
 **Sp.** Y qué has descubierto?  
 **Q.** Hasta hace poco nada, pero hace unos días descubrí que Santana ha ido muy seguido a un lugar en particular.  
 **Sp.** Y dónde es eso?  
 **Q.** Es un barrio acomodado de la ciudad.  
 **Sp.** Y a qué irá a ese lugar?  
 **Q.** Buena pregunta...  
 **Sp**. Y qué más has averiguado?  
 **Q.** Solo eso, bueno, recibe varias llamadas de números que no conozco pero sinceramente no sé con quién hable en particular.  
 **Sp.** Bueno y a todo esto, qué es lo que te preocupa?  
 **Q.** Que ya no sienta lo mismo por mí, que me olvide por completo, sé que voy a parecer una loca por decir esto, pero no la quiero perder.  
 **Sp.** Pero ya la perdiste.  
 **Q.** Nooo, le dije que me diera tiempo, cuando la vi en Año Nuevo supe que me hace mucha falta, cometí el error de decirle que no quería estar con ella en ese momento, pero debí aceptar ser su esposa, si lo hubiera hablado con ella detenidamente, en este momento estaríamos comprometidas, el matrimonio hubiera venido después.  
 **Sp**. En efecto, te precipitaste.  
 **Q.** No sé qué voy a hacer, en este momento no puedo ir por ella, además no sería justo.  
 **Sp.** Entonces síguela buscando, mándale mensajes, llámala.  
 **Q.** Pero es súper cortante cada que lo hago.  
 **Sp**. Pero si lo dejas de hacer, ella va a pensar que ya no te interesa en lo absoluto.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón.  
 **Sp**. Por lo pronto, invítala a tu cumpleaños.  
 **Q.** No va a venir.  
 **Sp**. Quién sabe.  
 **Q.** Ok, lo haré.

Y eso hizo la rubia.

 **K.** Apaga eso! **  
** **S.** No le hagas caso.  
 **K.** No pensé que mmm regresarías tan, Dios! Rápido.  
 **S.** He estado muy estresada, ya no hables, voy a venirme.  
 **K**. Hazlo nena.

Minutos después.  
 **  
** **K.** Ya contéstale a esa persona que te ha estado marcando, o apaga el maldito celular.  
 **S.** Hey, tranquila, además ya me voy, aquí está tu dinero, gracias.  
 **K.** Nos vemos pronto?  
 **S.** No lo sé.

En la salida, Santana le devolvió la llamada a Quinn.

 **S.** Hey pasa algo?  
 **Q**. Hola Santana, no, perdón por la insistencia, sólo quería saludarte.  
 **S**. Ah, ok.  
 **Q**. E invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños que Spencer me está organizando.  
 **S.** Cierto, ya casi es tu cumpleaños.  
 **Q**. Me harías muy feliz si asistieras.  
 **S.** Lo siento Quinn, pero tengo mucho trabajo.  
 **Q**. Pero solo sería un día, anda por favor, ya no recuerdas que me prometiste ser mi amiga? Voy a cumplir 26 años y te quiero presente.  
 **S.** No te prometo nada.  
 **Q**. Ándale, por favor, es más podrías traer a mis amigas contigo, ellas también están invitadas.  
 **S.** Te confirmo en unos días, ok?  
 **Q**. Si asistes, sería el regalo más importante de mi cumpleaños. **  
** **S.** Emmm... te aviso. **  
** **Q**. Ok, no olvides que te amo.

Santana colgó.

 **S.** Me ama... Ja!

Días después.

 **T.** Anda vamos.  
 **S.** Miren chicas por mí no hay ningún problema, les presto mi avión privado pero yo no quiero ir a ver a personas que no soporto como el Spencer y la tal Rachel.  
 **Su.** Pero no irías a verlos a ellos, para Quinn es muy importante el que estés ahí.  
 **S.** Para mí era muy importante que me aceptara nuevamente como su esposa y no lo hizo.  
 **T.** Ahhh, es eso.  
 **S.** No, no es eso, no es nada, simplemente no quiero ir, mi avión está disponible para ustedes pero yo no voy.  
 **Su**. Yo tampoco voy, la verdad es que ni siquiera tengo dinero para regalarle algo a Quinn.  
 **T.** Bueno, entonces vamos a llamarle para decirle que no podemos ir.  
 **S.** Chicas, si quieren yo puedo ayudarles para que le regalen algo.  
 **Su**. Te lo agradezco Santana, pero no sería correcto.  
 **S.** Seguras?  
 **T.** Sí.  
 **S.** Necesito hablar seriamente con ustedes sobre algo.  
 **T.** Sobre Quinn?  
 **S.** No, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, es algo respecto a ustedes.  
 **Su**. Nos vas a correr?  
 **S.** Qué? No, para nada, al contrario, sé que tienen algunos años trabajando para mí, también sé que Tina está continuando con sus estudios y que tú acabas de terminar la preparatoria, siempre he admirado a Norah por todo lo que hizo por sus empleados y por mí, y como estoy comprometida a continuar con su legado, quiero que ustedes dos sean las primeras con quien comience a hacer esto, aquí tienen.

Santana les entregó una carpeta a cada una.

 **T.** Qué es esto?  
 **Su**. Ay por Dios, es en serio?  
 **S.** Totalmente, hoy fue su último día como camareras, a partir de mañana se presentarán en su nuevo puesto de trabajo, no se preocupen, que alguien las capacitará así como las capacitó en su antiguo puesto, confío plenamente en ustedes.  
 **T.** Pero...  
 **S**. Y no sólo eso, también recibirán una beca completa por parte de la fundación "Norah McMahon" para que continúen con sus estudios.  
 **Su.** Esto es un sueño!  
 **S**. No chicas, es una realidad, espero que se comprometan a aceptar el reto.  
 **T**. Totalmente, te prometemos que no te vamos a defraudar.  
 **Su**. Voy a ganar más, gracias. (llorando)  
 **S.** Jejeje, felicidades.

El día del cumpleaños de la rubia, recibió un regalo.

 **R.** Es de Santana.  
 **Q.** A pesar de que me dijo que no vendría, tenía la ligera esperanza de que me caería de sorpresa.  
 **R.** Abre el regalo.

Se trataba de una computadora muy cara.

 **R.** Wooow, es la mejor del mercado.  
 **Q.** _"Espero que te ayude a continuar con tu buena racha en la universidad, felicidades Quinn, que cumplas muchos años más_ "  
 **R.** Ohhh.  
 **Q.** Yo no quiero una maldita computadora, yo la quería a ella aquí, junto a mí para darle un gran beso y para que me hiciera el amor. (enorme puchero)  
 **R.** Quinn, ya supérala.  
 **Q.** Nunca! Ya lo tengo decidido, en cuanto termine la universidad me regreso a Los Ángeles, y voy a hacer todo lo posible por reconquistarla, es el amor de mi vida, estoy muy segura de eso.  
 **R.** Ay Dios mío! Tú me vas a volver loca!  
 **Q.** Necesito un plan, me ayudas?  
 **R.** Sabes que sí, maldita sea. (cruzando los brazos)  
 **Q.** Jejejeje, gracias.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Les dije que Brittany no sería el obstáculo en la relación Quinntana.**_

 _ **Qué creen que vaya a pasar con Kitty?**_

 _ **Qué debe hacer Santana con respecto a Quinn?**_

 _ **Hey, no se me enojen y por favor confien en mí, las cosas no siempre tienen que ser tan obvias, relax.**_


	21. Reto

**_Ya volví, gracias por esperarme, fieles seguidores, los amooooo._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21. Reto.** **  
**  
Semanas después, Santana viajó a Londres para encontrarse con Marley.

 **Ma.** No sabes el gusto que me da volverte a ver.  
 **S.** Lo mismo digo, te he extrañado muchísimo Marley, la verdad es que eres mi mejor amiga y a veces necesito mucho de tus consejos.  
 **Ma.** Ahora qué hiciste?  
 **S**. Tendría que haber hecho algo para pedirte uno de tus consejos?  
 **Ma.** Sí.  
 **S.** Jajaja, me conoces a la perfección. **  
** **Ma.** Bueno, supongo que cuando estés lista me contarás lo que hiciste, vamos a que te pongas cómoda en mi departamento, te preparé una habitación.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Excelente lugar, ya te acostumbraste en la ciudad, verdad?  
 **Ma**. Algo hay de eso, aunque no te voy a negar que extraño mucho Los Ángeles.  
 **S.** Pues en cuanto estés completamente segura de a quién quieres dejar en tu puesto, sabes que te esperaré con los brazos abiertos.  
 **Ma.** Gracias  
 **S.** Así que te saliste con la tuya y lograste que nos vendieron ese espantoso hostal…  
 **Ma.** Jajaja, no es tan espantoso, cuando estemos ahí, te darás cuenta.  
 **S.** Si tú lo dices.  
 **Ma**. Has tenido noticias de Jesse?  
 **S.** No mucho, sólo lo que me platica Puck, al menos él y Gabriela se hacen compañía.  
 **Ma.** Pues sí.  
 **S**. Me invitas una copa?  
 **Ma**. Claro, supongo que la necesitas para lo que me tienes que decir.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Luego de unas copas.

 **Ma.** Y bien?  
 **S.** Recuerdas que te platiqué que tenía problemas para estar con otras mujeres que no fueran Quinn?  
 **Ma**. Sí, ya lo superaste?  
 **S.** Algo así.  
 **Ma.** Mmmm?  
 **S.** Por casualidad descubrí que solamente puedo estar con las mujeres por las que llegué a sentir amor.  
 **Ma**. Sigo sin entender.  
 **S.** Me reencontré con Kitty.  
 **Ma**. Ay nooo, cómo se te ocurre? Por Dios Santana López, se te zafó un tornillo?  
 **S.** No creas que estoy con ella de nuevo, para nada, sólo ocupó de sus "servicios" cuando realmente lo necesito.  
 **Ma**. Le pagas?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Ma.** En serio?  
 **S.** Kitty se dedica a eso y como te lo dije, no puedo estar con otra mujer que no sea con alguna por las cuales sentí amor o algo así no sé, pero no te preocupes que no pienso involucrarme sentimentalmente otra vez con ella, sería como un suicidio. **  
** **Ma.** Pues aunque le pagues y no pienses involucrarte sentimentalmente con ella, no creo que estés haciendo lo correcto.  
 **S**. Solamente recurro a sus servicios cuando realmente lo necesito, no estoy con ella a diario.  
 **Ma**. Y Quinn?  
 **S.** Ella es cosa del pasado.  
 **Ma**. Nunca me dijiste lo que pasó realmente con ella, estabas tan entusiasmada por recuperarla y de pronto todo terminó.  
 **S.** Ella no me ama y punto, eso fue lo que pasó.  
 **Ma**. No, sé que hay un trasfondo en esa historia y quiero que me cuentes.  
 **S**. Ok, ok.

Santana le platicó todo.

 **Ma**. Pues...  
 **S.** Mira de alguna manera fue mucho mejor que ella me haya rechazado, porque así pude volver a concentrarme en mi hotel. **  
** **Ma**. Entiendo ese punto, pero también entiendo el punto de Quinn, su vida cambió prácticamente en un par de meses, de ser una chica engreída, grosera, caprichosa, y floja pero muy floja, se vio envuelta en un matrimonio contra su voluntad, luego por sus acciones la condenaste a un trabajo que obviamente odió, y perdóname Santana pero la humillaste aún más cuando le exigiste el divorcio para estar con otra mujer.  
 **S.** Porque pensé que ella no sentía nada por mí y creí que Brittany era el amor de mi vida.  
 **Ma**. Pero cuando por fin lo supiste qué pasó? Ella de alguna manera ya le había dado la vuelta a la página, tal vez no en lo que sentía por ti pero sí en lo que quería para su vida, debiste comprenderla.  
 **S.** Me dijo que no, qué es lo que debo de comprender acerca de eso?  
 **Ma**. Que ella quería ocuparse de su vida para después estar contigo.  
 **S.** No soy plato de segunda mesa, debí ser su prioridad.  
 **Ma.** Ay Santana.  
 **S.** Bueno eso ya no importa, estoy bien en estos momentos.  
 **Ma.** Si tú lo dices...

Al día siguiente las chicas hicieron un viaje relámpago a Italia a conocer ese hostal.

 **S.** Esto va a necesitar mucho trabajo.  
 **Ma.** Pero ahora le ves lo positivo al lugar?  
 **S.** Para nada, hasta que Russell no haga su trabajo, creo que no le veré lo positivo.  
 **Ma.** Jajajaa.  
 **S.** Haré una cita con él para platicarle sobre el proyecto y supongo que tendré que traerlo para que vea estas ruinas.  
 **Ma**. Hey, te estás arrepintiendo de mi intuición?  
 **S.** No, claro que no, confío en ti.  
 **Ma**. Gracias.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York.

 **R.** Buenos días.  
 **Q.** Hey.  
 **R.** Pasa algo?  
 **Q.** Santana está fuera del país, creo que con Marley.  
 **R.** Y qué hay de malo en eso?  
 **Q.** Y si fue para internar algo con ella?  
 **R.** Ya vas a empezar con tus suposiciones.  
 **Q.** Es que mientras esté aquí no voy a poder luchar por ella y ya me estoy empezando a desesperar.  
 **R.** Mira lo que encontré, esto te puede servir en tu plan para recuperarla.  
 **Q.** A ver.

Rachel le mostró algo en la computadora.

 **Q**. Vaya...  
 **R.** Qué te parece? **  
** **Q.** No sé, se ve muy difícil.  
 **R.** Lo crees?  
 **Q.** Y si no puedo?  
 **R.** Nada pierdes con intentarlo, anda, hazlo.  
 **Q.** Ay...

Más tarde la rubia recibió una llamada de su madre.  
 **  
** **Q.** Hey mamá, pasa algo? Tú no me llamas mucho que digamos.  
 **Ju.** Nada grave mi amor, pasa que...

En Italia.

 **S.** Hice una cita en la oficina de Russell, en cuanto regrese lo veré.  
 **Ma**. Aquí tienes los planos del lugar.  
 **S.** Bien, se los mostraré.  
 **Ma.** Y cómo siguen las cosas con tus padres?  
 **S.** De maravilla, quedaron en visitarme pronto.  
 **Ma.** Eso me da mucho gusto.

Días después.

 **S.** Clara, tengo una cita con Russell Fabray, cualquier cosa que se presente se lo informas a Mercedes.  
 **C.** Entendido.  
 **S.** Regreso en un par de horas.  
 **C.** Muy bien.

Al llegar al edificio de la constructora Fabray.

 **S.** Buenos días, tengo una cita con el arquitecto Fabray.  
 **X.** Permítame señora López, la anunciaré.

Segundos después...

 **X.** Puede pasar.

En la oficina.

 **S.** Russell, buenos días.

La silla giró y la latina se sorprendió al ver que su exsuegro no estaba en ella.

 **Q**. Buenos días Santana.  
 **S.** Tú? **  
** **Q**. Sí, papá tuvo una cirugía de emergencia y me pidió cubrirlo en su oficina por un par de días.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
****Q**. Sí, él confía en mí.  
 **S.** Ya lo creo, porque si no fuera así no estarías aquí, en fin, supongo que contigo debo de hablar sobre el proyecto que tengo entre manos.  
 **Q.** Así es.  
 **S.** Bien... se trata sobre un hostal al que quiero que la constructora le haga reparaciones, aunque pienso que lo más correcto sería que lo destruyeran por completo para volverlo a construir.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **S.** Mira aquí están los planos... espero le entiendas. **  
** **Q**. Le entiendo, papá me enseñó hace mucho cuando quería que estudiara lo mismo que él.  
 **S.** Ok...

Luego de varios minutos.

 **S.** Russell tiene que viajar a Italia para que conozca el lugar y pueda darse una mejor idea para la remodelación. **  
** **Q**. Pues a menos que quieras esperar un par de semanas, él podría viajar, por ahora es imposible.  
 **S**. La verdad es que si me urge, mientras esté varado ese proyecto, estaré perdiendo dinero.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes que se lo comentaré, él tendrá una buena solución para ello.  
 **S.** Gracias, bueno me retiro, fue un placer volverte a ver. **  
** **Q**. Emmm, sabes? Ya que estaré algún tiempo por aquí, me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar o algo así, qué dices?  
 **S.** Seguro, te llamo luego.  
 **Q**. Uuhhmm.  
 **S.** No?  
 **Q**. Jamás llamarás y lo sabes, mejor yo te llamo, sí?  
 **S.** Está bien, nos vemos.

Santana salió.

 **Q**. Tengo que aprovechar muy bien estos días que estaré en la ciudad.

De regreso a su oficina, Santana le llamó a Marley.

 **S.** Hubiera preferido hablar directamente con Russell, pero supongo que confía demasiado en su hija como para ponerla en su lugar.  
 **Ma**. Lo hace y tú también deberías hacerlo, recuerda que hace unos meses te dio una lección.  
 **S.** Sí, lo sé, ya no me lo recuerdes.  
 **Ma**. Te estresaste, verdad?  
 **S**. No.  
 **Ma**. Ay Santana, ese tono de voz en inconfundible cuando estás estresada.  
 **S.** Al rato me quitaré el estrés, despreocúpate.  
 **Ma**. Ya me imagino de qué manera lo harás.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Por su parte Quinn les llamó a sus amigas para verlas, las invitó a cenar.

 **Su**. Qué emoción, tu papá confía cada vez más en ti.  
 **Q.** Sí, la verdad es que me sorprendí demasiado cuando vine a verlo y me pidió cubrirlo mientras esté convaleciente, casi me hizo llorar con las palabras que me dijo acerca de mi nueva yo.  
 **T**. Y pensar que eso pudo haber pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero te dejaste envolver por ese tal Sam.  
 **Q**. Ya no hablemos del pasado, mejor del futuro, hoy vi a Santana.  
 **Su**. Dónde?  
 **Q.** En la oficina de papá, está más hermosa que nunca, saben? Decidí regresar a la ciudad porque quiero estar con ella.  
 **T.** Pero la rechazaste, no entiendo.  
 **Q.** En ese momento no estaba preparada para estar con ella, pero ahora sí.  
 **Su.** Ohhh.  
 **Q.** Por cierto, saben si está saliendo con alguien?  
 **T.** No nos ha comentado nada, pasa algo?  
 **Q.** He notado que a veces acude a cierto lugar, de hecho en este preciso momento se encuentra ahí.  
 **Su**. A ver... no pues quién sabe.  
 **T.** Vamos a espiarla?  
 **Q.** No sé...  
 **Su.** Sí, vamos, me encanta el chisme.  
 **Q.** Y si no me gusta lo que encontremos ahí?  
 **T.** Igual necesitas saber a qué acude a ese lugar, es mejor que de una vez lo hagas.  
 **Q.** Está bien.  
 **Su**. Necesitaremos algunas pelucas y unos binoculares.  
 **T.** Sugar por Dios!

Las chicas fueron hacia ese lugar, esperaron bastante tiempo y no ocurría nada.

 **T.** Estás segura que está aquí?  
 **Q.** Sí, miren, la aplicación nunca miente.  
 **Su.** Pues ya se tardó bastante tiempo.  
 **T.** Miren, aquella puerta se está abriendo.

Vieron que la morena salía de dicha puerta y detrás de ella Kitty Wilde vestida con una bata.

 **Su**. Y esa mujer quién es?

Mientras tanto la latina conversaba con Kitty.

 **K.** Ya casi no vienes a verme.  
 **S.** Tengo demasiado trabajo.  
 **K.** Entonces no hay problema si busco otras alternativas? No puedo ser exclusiva de ti si te veo tan poco, tú sabes, necesito solventar mis gastos.  
 **S.** No, no quiero correr el riesgo de contraer una enfermedad.  
 **K.** Oye, qué te pasa? Tú más que nadie sabe que tengo mucho cuidado con eso.  
 **S.** Como sea, te daré una mensualidad pero si me entero que estás con alguien más, se acaban los privilegios.  
 **K.** No te preocupes princesa.

La chica besó a Santana y luego se despidieron.

 **Su**. Vieron lo que yo?  
 **T.** Totalmente. **  
** **Su**. Santana jamás mencionó que estuviera saliendo con alguien.  
 **T.** Quién será esa mujer?  
 **Q.** Kitty Wilde.  
 **Su.** La conoces?  
 **Q.** Fue la primer novia de Santana.  
 **Su.** Uyyy, donde hubo fuego...  
 **T.** Sugar!  
 **Su**. Perdón, vamos a seguir a Santana para hacerle una escena, anda Quinn, arranca el auto, mereces una buena explicación!  
 **Q.** No necesito una explicación para lo que vi.  
 **T.** Quinn, el que la haya besado no significa nada.

La rubia no dijo nada y llevó a sus amigas a sus respectivos hogares, luego regresó a casa de sus padres.

 **Ju.** Quinnie, qué bueno que llegas, tu padre te estuvo esperando pero el sueño lo venció.  
 **Q.** Lo siento mamá, el tiempo se me fue, estaba con mis amigas.  
 **Ju**. Me da gusto que ya tengas más amigas, ve a descansar que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar muy temprano. **  
** **Q.** Si mamá, buenas noches.  
 **Ju.** Te sientes bien?  
 **Q.** Es solo sueño.  
 **Ju.** Ok.

En su habitación.

 **Q.** Qué no se supone que no podía estar con ninguna chica más que conmigo? Y yo de idiota que le creí.

Al día siguiente.

 **Ru**. Buenos días hija, anoche estuve revisando los planos del hostal que trajiste, pero necesito ver el edificio para comenzar a trabajar.  
 **Q.** Crees que puedas viajar a Italia?  
 **Ru**. No lo creo, por eso te quiero pedir que viajes con Santana, te daré instrucciones precisas sobre lo que tienes que hacer para poder comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto.  
 **Q**. No sé si sea buena idea viajar con ella.  
 **Ru.** Pensé que las cosas entre ustedes habían mejorado.  
 **Q.** Ya no lo sé.  
 **Ru**. Bueno, entonces hablaré con Santana, tendrá que esperar hasta que me recupere por completo.

Y eso hizo Russell.

 **S.** Comprendo el que necesites recuperarte pero la verdad me urge comenzar con el proyecto, tiene que estar listo antes de verano que es cuando muchos turistas viajan a esa ciudad.  
 **Ru**. La única solución que le encuentro a esto es que Quinn viaje contigo.  
 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Ru**. Sé que es muy capaz y hará un excelente trabajo.  
 **S.** Está bien, viajaremos este fin de semana, comunícaselo por favor, dile que hoy la veo para cenar y ultimar detalles.  
 **Ru**. Lo haré.

Santana se comunicó con Marley.

 **S.** Necesito dos habitaciones en ese lugar, una para ella y la otra para nosotras.  
 **Ma**. Santana, estás loca? Tienen reservado para lo que resta del mes, te lo dije.  
 **S.** Sé que te las ingeniarás para conseguirme las habitaciones solo por dos días, además soy la dueña.  
 **Ma.** Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer.  
 **S**. Gracias, te veo en Italia.  
 **Ma**. Muy bien.

Por la noche Santana se dirigió al restaurante donde se vería con Quinn.

 **S.** Hey perdón por la tardanza.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.  
 **S.** Ok, tu padre te informó de mis planes? **  
** **Q**. Sí. **  
** **S.** Bueno, viajamos el viernes, te necesito muy puntual en el aeropuerto **.** **  
** **Q**. Lo seré.

Santana le platicó sobre todo el plan.  
 **  
** **S.** Para serte sincera no sé cómo Marley me pudo convencer de comprar ese lugar, es tétrico. **  
** **Q**. Ohh.  
 **S.** Bueno, creo que no te interesa mucho mi plática. **  
** **Q**. Desde cuándo te acuestas con Kitty?  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Escuchaste perfectamente lo que acabo de preguntarte.  
 **S.** Cómo lo sabes?  
 **Q**. Lo sé y punto, como también sé que eres una mentirosa, dijiste que solo podías acostarte conmigo!  
 **S.** Baja la voz, no quiero ningún escándalo.  
 **Q**. Dímelo.  
 **S.** Hace un par de semanas y por casualidad descubrí que con ella tampoco tengo problemas para la intimidad, no sé el porqué.  
 **Q.** No te entiendo, se supone que Kitty te había hecho mucho daño, solo regresaste con ella porque puedes tener sexo?  
 **S.** Pues... supongo.  
 **Q**. Ahora entiendo el que jamás me hayas llamado y que tampoco te interesara estar conmigo, ya no te sirvo ni para "eso", verdad?  
 **S.** Lo de Kitty es sexo casual y nada más, no tengo ninguna relación con ella.  
 **Q**. Como sea.  
 **S.** Quinn, es verdad lo que te digo. **  
** **Q**. Ok... hay algo más que tenga que saber sobre el viaje y el proyecto?  
 **S.** No, creo que ya te lo dije todo. **  
** **Q**. Perfecto, entonces nos vemos en el aeropuerto.  
 **S.** Ya te vas? No hemos cenado. **  
** **Q**. Sí, tengo cosas que hacer, me dio gusto verte.

La rubia se retiró y Santana estaba muy desconcertada por su actitud.

 **P.** Está celosa, súper celosa.

La latina había ido al bar de su amigo a platicarle.

 **S.** Pero por qué? Ella decidió sacarme de su vida.  
 **P.** No, tú la sacaste, ella solo te dijo que no quería casarse contigo.  
 **S.** Aun no entiendo cómo se enteró si solo lo sabían tú y Marley.  
 **P.** Y si la misma Kitty se lo dijo?  
 **S.** Pero cómo? **  
** **P.** Es una arpía, ha de haber usado alguna de sus artimañas.  
 **S**. En fin.

El día del viaje se llegó.

 **S**. Hola Quinn, jejeje como siempre con un montón de maletas.  
 **Q**. Es algo que no puedo evitar, además traigo equipo de papá.  
 **S.** Ohhh, bueno, es momento de abordar.

El viaje fue largo, la rubia no cruzó palabra alguna con su ex, eso hizo sentir algo incómoda a la latina.

Muchas horas después, las chicas llegaron a un hotel de Florencia para pernoctar, al día siguiente partirían a Montefioralle.

Santana recibió una llamada de Marley avisándole que le era imposible viajar para reunirse con ellas en el hostal debido a un asunto en el hotel de Londres.

Al día siguiente...

 **S.** Bueno, pues vamos a ese lugar, espero que tú sí le puedas encontrar algo lindo jejeje. **  
** **Q**. Ya veremos.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción del hotel.

 **S.** No señorita debe de haber una equivocación, pedí dos habitaciones.  
 **X.** Marley Rose sólo pidió una, puede llamarle para verificarlo.  
 **S.** No, no tiene caso... Quinn, lo lamento, tendremos que compartir la habitación.  
 **Q.** No sería la primera vez. (alzando los hombros)

Al llegar a la habitación.

 **S.** Quéeee? **  
****Q**. Vaya, sí que es...  
 **S.** Fea, te lo dije, este lugar es horrible.  
 **Q**. Muebles antiguos, eso es bueno.  
 **S.** De seguro esa cama tiene chinches. (arrugando la nariz) **  
** **Q**. Al menos hay un sofá, yo me quedo ahí esta noche.  
 **S.** La cama es grande, cabemos las dos. **  
** **Q**. Prefiero no incomodarte.  
 **S.** Allá tú... voy a desempacar, comenzaremos de una buena vez a trabajar.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Una vez listas, las chicas salieron a recorrer cada recoveco del hostal.  
 **  
** **Q**. Vaya...  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. La arquitectura es fabulosa... **  
** **S.** Te parece? (mueca) **  
** **Q**. Sí, definitivamente este lugar es muy antiguo, tal vez del siglo 18.  
 **S.** Y cómo lo sabes? **  
** **Q**. Sé muchas cosas gracias a papá, cosas que creí haber olvidado.  
 **S.** Ohhh.

Entonces la rubia comenzó a tomar fotos.

 **S.** También eres fotógrafa?  
 **Q**. Tomé un taller.  
 **S.** Es bueno conocer eso de ti.

Fueron a un pasillo.

 **S.** A este lugar hay que darle más luz natural, se ve y se siente muy tétrico. **  
** **Q**. Estoy de acuerdo con eso, con la remodelación adecuada, este sitio podría llegar a ser muy romántico para las parejas.  
 **S**. Estamos en la misma sintonía.

Luego se fueron a una especie de terraza.

 **Q**. Este paisaje es precioso, no me digas que aquello que se ve allá es un castillo?  
 **S.** Lo es. **  
** **Q**. Ya lo conoces?  
 **S.** No, la vez que vine con Marley fue un viaje muy rápido.  
 **Q**. Tenemos que ir a conocerlo antes de regresar al país, se ve que es precioso.  
 **S.** Ok, me informaré en la recepción sobre tours para allá.  
 **Q**. Genial.

Luego de eso regresaron a la habitación.  
 **  
** **Q**. Le enviaré todo el material a papá para que lo vaya revisando.  
 **S.** Veo que si te sirvió la laptop que te regalé... **  
** **Q**. Sí, gracias, por cierto.  
 **S.** Y pediste permiso en la universidad para ausentarte? **  
** **Q**. Terminé unas clases y las demás las estoy llevando en línea, pronto me graduaré.  
 **S.** Eso es maravilloso.  
 **Q**. Sí... El wifi es pésimo, es por las paredes, otra cosa que se tendrá que mejorar.  
 **S.** Tumbaremos todo.  
 **Q.** Estás loca? Ya te dije que esto es una joya arquitectónica, no vamos a tirar ninguna pared.  
 **S.** Y entonces cómo se va a reconstruir el hostal?  
 **Q.** Eso déjaselo a mi papá, o por lo menos el intentará salvar lo que más pueda de este lugar.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Santana no dejaba de observar a Quinn y ésta de inmediato lo notó.

 **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Eh? No, es solo que... **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Jamás te había visto así, trabajando de esta manera y... te ves fantástica, jejeje.  
 **Q**. Ohh, gracias?  
 **S.** Continúa con lo que haces, no te incomoda que mire, o sí?  
 **Q**. No, para nada.

La latina sentía una especie de admiración hacia Quinn, le gustaba verla tan diferente a como la había conocido.

Un rato después.

 **S.** Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por las calles del pueblo luego de comer?  
 **Q**. Ok.

Mientras comían.  
 **  
** **Q**. Este vino es delicioso.  
 **S.** Sí, hay vinaterías exquisitas en la ciudad, también deberíamos de visitar alguna. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje mañana tendremos tiempo para hacer todo eso?  
 **S.** Espero que sí... Ya decidiste sobre tu futuro luego de terminar la universidad? **  
** **Q**. Pensaba regresar a Los Ángeles pero ya no estoy tan segura.  
 **S.** Por qué?  
 **Q**. Porque quería regresar para estar más cerca de ti pero ahora que tienes una relación con tu exnovia, no tengo ninguna oportunidad.  
 **S**. No tengo ninguna relación con ella, te lo juro, es solo... **  
** **Q**. Sexo casual. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Así es, además no entiendo, no quisiste estar conmigo y ahora resulta que si? **  
** **Q**. Sólo te pedí tiempo para ordenar mis ideas y tú no lo comprendiste, creo que esas enormes ganas de casarte conmigo desaparecieron en cuanto Kitty se volvió a cruzar en tu camino.  
 **S.** Kitty no tienen nada que ver con eso. **  
** **Q**. Entonces?  
 **S.** Mi mente también se aclaró y pude ver realmente cuáles eran mis prioridades, lo de Kitty es simplemente por el placer físico y ya.  
 **Q**. Sí, finalmente es lo que siempre buscas de una mujer.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad.  
 **Q**. Hacemos el paseo?  
 **S.** Sí, pero primero iré a pedir información sobre la visita al castillo. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

El paseo fue prácticamente en silencio, la rubia no se sentía tan cómoda como otras veces en compañía de Santana, por su parte la latina no sabía qué decir o qué hacer para hacer más amena su estancia con Quinn.

Por la noche.

Qué lado quieres de la cama?

 **Q.** Me da igual.  
 **S.** Bueno.  
 **Q.** Voy a hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo.  
 **S.** Bien.

Quinn salió, le llamó a Rachel y le platicó sobre su situación.

 **R.** Y te vas a quedar así como así?  
 **Q.** Y qué hago? Ya no le importo.  
 **R.** Ella te lo dijo?  
 **Q.** No, pero está con Kitty.  
 **R.** Pues si ella ya no quiere estar contigo, y ya decidiste hacerte a un lado, haz lo mejor que sabes hacer con ella.  
 **Q.** Tener sexo?  
 **R.** No, bueno eso también lo sabes hacer muy bien con ella, pero me refiero a lo otro que te encanta, joderle la vida, sácala de sus casillas estos días que te quedan junto a ella.  
 **Q.** Me va a odiar más de lo que ya lo hace.  
 **R.** Y? Finalmente ya no tienes esperanzas de regresar con ella, al menos date ese gusto.  
 **Q.** Eres diabólica, Rachel Berry.  
 **R.** Jajaja, somos, más bien dicho.

Quinn regresó a la habitación, Santana ya acostada miraba televisión.

 **S.** Todo bien?  
 **Q.** Sí.

Luego de ponerse su pijama, la rubia se acostó y se acercó demasiado a Santana.

 **S.** Emm, la cama es muy amplia.  
 **Q.** Lo sé.  
 **S.** Me estás dejando prácticamente en la orilla. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Y entonces?  
 **Q**. Tengo frío, las paredes son heladas, en cuando me caliente me voy a la otra orilla.  
 **S.** Ok.

Quinn se volteó e intencionalmente rozó su trasero en la cadera de Santana.

 **S.** Hey. **  
** **Q**. Lo siento.

La latina se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

 **S.** Tranquila Santana, que no te tiente, lo hace a propósito.

Minutos más tarde, la rubia estaba plácidamente dormida, volteó nuevamente y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Santana y la abrazó, la latina se quedó inmóvil.

 **S.** Creo que no voy a poder dormir esta noche.

Pero al día siguiente se sorprendió al despertar y notar que era ella quien abrazaba a la rubia y estaban en el centro de la cama, en cuanto aspiró el aroma de Quinn, no pudo recordar los días de su matrimonio.

 **S.** Quinnie... (abrazándola más)

Pero minutos después la alarma comenzó a sonar.

 **Q**. Mmmm, qué delicioso dormí.  
 **S.** Yo también. **  
** **Q**. Te duchas o me ducho?  
 **S.** Dúchate yo pediré el desayuno a la habitación.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Pero de pronto.

 **Q**. Ay no puede ser, no puede ser, Santana! Santana!  
 **S.** Qué pasa? **  
** **Q**. Ayúdame!

Santana entró al baño y encontró a Quinn con shampoo en su cabeza y sin poder ver bien.

 **S.** Estás desnuda! (volteándose)  
 **Q**. Obviamente estoy desnuda, intentaba tomar una ducha pero ya no salió agua, estoy completamente enjabonada, mírame.  
 **S.** No puedo. **  
** **Q**. Ay por favor, me has visto desnuda miles de veces, ayúdame.  
 **S.** A ver... uyy, es decir, sí, muy enjabonada, emmm, abriste las llaves?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** No sale nada, necesito hablar a la recepción, tal parece que se terminó el agua.  
 **Q**. Y qué esperas para hacerlo?  
 **S.** Pues... (mirándola de arriba hacia abajo) Nada, ahora vuelvo.

Luego de llamar.

 **S.** Según me dijeron, el agua de la cisterna se terminó o algo así, pero ya están bombeando agua, en unos minutos saldrá de la regadera. **  
** **Q**. Por lo visto son un desastre sus tuberías.  
 **S.** Sí... **  
** **Q**. Pásame una toalla.  
 **S.** Para qué? **  
** **Q**. Pues para cubrirme.  
 **S.** Mmm ok.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente la rubia pudo terminar su baño, luego la latina lo hizo, desayunaron y después salieron a su tour.  
 **  
** **S**. No puedo creer que me hayan conseguido esto, este auto es toda una carcacha, espero que suba por lo menos la colina menos empinada.  
 **Q**. No seas pesimista.  
 **S.** Por qué diablos traes zapatillas? Sabes perfectamente que las calles están empedradas, tenemos que caminar mucho, no vas a aguantar los pies. **  
** **Q**. Voy a conocer un castillo, debo de verme casi como una princesa.  
 **S**. Mmmm, allá tú… Olvidé algo en la habitación, espera un poco.

Luego de eso comenzaron su viaje hasta el castillo.

 **Q**. Sí que es una carcacha...  
 **S.** No avanza nada. **  
** **Q**. Y se apagó. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Espera.

Santana intentó encender el auto pero le fue imposible.

 **S.** Genial... tendremos que empezar a caminar antes de lo planeado. **  
** **Q**. Pues hagámoslo.  
 **S**. Ok.

Minutos después.

 **S**. Anda.  
 **Q**. Me es difícil caminar.  
 **S.** Te lo dije pero eres tan terca. **  
** **Q**. Ayúdame en vez de regañarme.  
 **S.** Dame la mano.

Al llegar al castillo.  
 **  
** **Q**. Santo Dios, pero qué belleza... Wooow.  
 **S.** Jejeje sí, es muy lindo, vamos a buscar al guía.

Mientras recorrían el castillo.

 **Q**. Cuando era niña siempre soñaba con casarme en un castillo, me sentía toda una princesa, soñaba también con un príncipe azul... lástima que haya tenido una boda de la que recuerdo solo la mitad.  
 **S**. Lamento mucho haberte arruinado tu sueño, pero aún es tiempo, puedes encontrar a tu príncipe azul. **  
** **Q**. Los príncipes azules no existen.

Quinn se alejó.

 **S.** Espera... Mira qué vista.  
 **Q**. Este pueblo es mágico.  
 **S.** Nos faltó hacer más viajes juntas, para conocernos mejor.  
 **Q**. Nunca te interesó conocerme.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, solo que después pasó lo de Evans... Al menos en estas horas he conocido un poco de ti. **  
** **Q.** Mmm.

Tiempo después.

 **S**. Vamos por el auto, espero que ya quiera encender para poder ir a la vinatería que me recomendaron, no está muy lejos.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Pero el auto no funcionó.

 **Q.** Y ahora?  
 **S.** Según el gps, la vinatería está en esa dirección, no se ve tan lejos, aguantas caminar hasta allá?  
 **Q**. Eso espero.

Y como pudo llegó.

 **S.** Vas a quedar muy cansada.  
 **Q**. Demasiado.  
 **S.** Bueno, pues vamos a catar vinos. **  
** **Q**. Esa idea me gusta.

Luego de unas copas.

 **Q**. Creo que estoy ebria.  
 **S.** Jajaja un poquito, es mejor que regresemos.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Quinn tenía un plan.

 **Q.** Auch! **  
** **S.** Qué pasó?  
 **Q.** Me doblé el tobillo. (mintió)  
 **S.** Esas zapatillas son las culpables, el tacón es enorme!  
 **Q.** No me regañes y ayúdame.  
 **S**. Pero cómo?  
 **Q**. Pues cárgame.  
 **S.** Estás loca? No voy a poder contigo. **  
** **Q**. Por supuesto que me puedes, ya no lo recuerdas?  
 **S.** Sí pero no es lo mismo cargarte unos cuantos minutos a unos eternos minutos, tu trasero pesa más que yo.  
 **Q.** Cómo te atreves?  
 **S.** En serio, 70 kilos no son fáciles de cargar.  
 **Q.** No peso 70 kilos, idiota, peso 52! **  
** **S**. Pues ese trasero se ve de 70. **  
** **Q**. Eres una...  
 **S.** Jajaja estoy bromeando, ven acá.

Santana cargó a Quinn y comenzó a caminar pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la bajó.

 **S.** Diablos! **  
** **Q**. Sigues con esa pésima condición física. **  
** **S.** Claro que no, ya la mejoré, pero no es fácil cargar 52 kilos cuesta arriba en un sendero empedrado.  
 **Q.** Mmmm. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Listo, continuemos.

Y así siguieron hasta llegar al auto.  
 **  
** **S**. No voy aguantar mañana mi espalda. (mueca)

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó, se avecinaba una tormenta.  
 **  
** **Q**. Noooo! (abrazando a la latina)  
 **S.** Tranquilízate, sólo fue un relámpago y su eco.  
 **Q**. Odio las tormentas eléctricas, me dan miedo.  
 **S.** Sí, lo sé pero no te pongas nerviosa, veré si el auto ya funciona.

Pero nada, entonces comenzó a llover a cántaros.

 **S.** Pues tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que la lluvia se calme. **  
** **Q**. Y si no se calma? Yo no pienso pasar la noche aquí, imagínate si viene algún animal salvaje o algunos ladrones?, Tenemos que salir de aquí y vamos a regresar caminando.  
 **S.** Acaso estás demente? Está lloviendo horrible y el hostal está muy lejos de aquí. **  
** **Q**. Entonces intenta encender el motor.  
 **S.** Pues no soy mecánico ya te lo había dicho hace tiempo. **  
** **Q**. Santana, por favor vámonos de aquí.  
 **S.** Ok, pero intenta caminar porque si te sigo cargando nos podemos caer  
 **Q.** Está bien.  
 **S.** Un momento… olvidé que traje esto, unos zapatos más cómodos, los saqué de tu maleta.  
 **Q**. Todo este tiempo traías mis zapatos y me hiciste sufrir caminando sobre esas malditas piedras?  
 **S.** Te dije que lo olvidé!  
 **Q**. Siempre olvidas lo que más te conviene.  
 **S.** A qué viene eso?  
 **Q**. A que me juraste amor y a la primera me cambiaste por la mujer que te engañó solo porque eres una calenturienta que no puedas estar sin sexo!  
 **S.** En efecto, te juré amor porque pensé que sentías lo mismo por mí y qué recibí a cambio? El que me rechazaras cuando fui totalmente sincera, no quisiste estar conmigo, no sé de qué te quejas ahora? **  
** **Q**. Me quejo de que me olvidaste en unas cuantas semanas, y yo en meses no he dejado de pensar en ti, todos los malditos días te extraño y espero una puta llamada tuya y nunca llega a pesar de que prometiste hacerlo, cuando yo te llamo me atiendes solo por 20 segundos!  
 **S.** Soy una mujer muy ocupada. **  
** **Q**. Sí, súper ocupada pero por estar cogiéndote a esa tipa, para ella sí tienes todo el tiempo del mundo! Te invité a mi cumpleaños, no sabes lo importante que era para mí el que estuvieras conmigo y te valió!  
 **S.** Y para qué me querías tener ahí? Para que viera lo feliz que eres en compañía de tu amiguito Spencer? **  
** **Q**. Sigues con eso?  
 **S.** Preferiste ese mundo que a mí. **  
** **Q**. Cuándo dejarás de ser tan egoísta? No escogí ese mundo por encima de ti, escogí simplemente un futuro para mí, al principio lo hice para que te sintieras orgullosa de mí, pero después me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que demostrarte a ti ni a papá, yo tenía que salir del hoyo en que me encontraba pero para sentirme mejor conmigo misma, para darme cuenta de que soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas, de que soy una mujer inteligente y que sé valerme por mí misma.

Quinn salió del auto y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente.

 **S**. A dónde vas? Te vas a enfermar!  
 **Q**. No me importa!

Santana salió del auto también.

 **S.** Qué no se supone que te dolía el tobillo? **  
** **Q**. Ya pasó el dolor.  
 **S.** Quinn, entra al auto, ya nos empapamos! **  
** **Q**. Púdrete!  
 **S.** Maldita sea! (aventando las llaves de auto) Diablos...  
 **Q.** Ja! Suerte para encontrarlas entre los charcos y la vegetación.

Quinn se comenzó a alejar en medio de la tormenta.

 **S.** Estúpidas llaves... si tan solo... ah, ya sé.

Mientras tanto Quinn caminaba entre charcos y una lluvia muy fuerte…  
 **  
** **Q**. No sé cómo me fui a enamorar de esa mujer, la odio! La odio!

Entonces un claxon comenzó a sonar, la rubia volteó, se trataba de Santana.

 **S.** Sube. **  
** **Q**. Olvídalo.  
 **S.** Subes o te subo a la fuerza.  
 **Q**. Oblígame!

Santana puso en neutral el auto y luego el freno de mano, corrió hacia Quinn, la tomó para cargarla.  
 **  
** **Q**. Suéltame!  
 **S.** Vienes conmigo te guste o no.

Rápidamente la subió al auto y luego ella entró en el vehículo para regresar al hostal.

Ya ahí fueron a su habitación.

 **S.** Es mejor que tomemos rápido una ducha caliente o sino nos va ir muy mal.

Quinn fue directamente al baño, detrás de ella Santana.

 **Q.** Qué haces aquí? Lárgate!  
 **S.** No me voy arriesgar a que te vuelvas acabar el agua como lo hiciste por la mañana, vamos a tener que compartir la ducha, además tú también me has visto miles de veces desnuda.

Mientras se bañaban, la latina no pudo evitar tallar delicadamente la espalda de Quinn, tal y como lo había hecho varias veces.

 **S.** Necesitamos hablar. (besándole el hombro)  
 **Q**. No quiero. (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Aun así lo vamos a hacer.

Cuando la ducha terminó, la latina pidió al hotel un par de tés calientes, y luego se acurrucó con Quinn en el sofá.

 **Q.** Vete.  
 **S.** No, quiero aclararte lo que pasa con Kitty...  
 **Q.** Ya está muy claro.  
 **S.** No, ya que piensas que estoy con ella en una relación y no es así, por accidente descubrí que también podía estar con ella, pero las cosas no son como crees, yo le pago por sus servicios sexuales.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Recuerdas que hace tiempo me dijiste que la única manera en que una mujer pudiera estar conmigo sería sólo por mi dinero? Pues tenías razón, desafortunadamente para mí yo no puedo estar con cualquier chica, solo con las que desarrollé algún tipo de sentimiento, ella fue mi primer amor y tú el último, pero eso no significa que yo quiera una relación sentimental con ella, lo único que Kitty quiere de mí es como ya te lo dije, mi dinero, no siento nada por ella, y sólo la busco cuando realmente necesito que el estrés se vaya.  
 **Q**. Ella es?  
 **S.** Una prostituta.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** No te llamé y no te busqué porque estaba muy concentrada en regresar al hotel al lugar que por mis estupideces le quité, entonces comprendí que la única misión que tengo en esta vida es seguir los pasos de Norah, y para eso necesito estar plenamente dedicada a su emporio y nada más, no quiero una relación, lo que pasó contigo fue maravilloso pero no estábamos destinadas a estar juntas.  
 **Q.** Eso no es verdad, solo necesitamos una nueva oportunidad, yo te amo.  
 **S.** No lo creo.  
 **Q.** No?  
 **S.** No, las cosas entre nosotras nunca funcionaron, por eso decidí concentrarme en otras cosas y tratar de superarte. **  
** **Q**. Y eso fue en solo en un par de semanas... vaya, ya me imagino el gran amor que sentías por mí, por eso te era tan fácil humillarme, que tonta fui.  
 **S.** No, yo estaba enojada contigo y me pasé de la raya pero... Realmente te amé.  
 **Q.** Seguro.

Quinn terminó su té y fue a la cama.

 **S.** Sigue en pie lo de ser amigas?  
 **Q**. No creo que tengas tiempo para eso.  
 **S.** Cielos... (soltando el aire)

Santana decidió dormir en el sofá.

 **S.** No puedo romper la promesa que le hice a Norah... (pensando)

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Hola.  
 **Q**. Hey.  
 **S.** Vamos a desayunar y luego continuamos trabajando? **  
** **Q**. Sí... por cierto, cómo hiciste para hacer funcionar el auto, encontraste las llaves?  
 **S.** No, recordé un truco que me enseñó Puck para hacer que los cables encendieran el auto. **  
** **Q**. Qué suerte.  
 **S.** Quinn... no quiero que estés así conmigo, es que ni siquiera sé si lo que te dije ayer fue real.  
 **Q.** Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Lo de haberte superado… Es que no quiero volver a sentir lo que me hiciste sentir cuando me rechazaste. **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes ya no lo haré, no te puedo obligar a que sientas algo por mí, creo que al final de cuentas no fue tan mala decisión el haberte dado el divorcio ni haberte rechazado.  
 **S.** Como digas...  
 **Q**. Hay que revisar las instalaciones eléctricas. **  
** **S**. Ok... sabes de eso?  
 **Q**. Para nada, pero tengo que enviarle fotos a papá de todo eso, necesita ver las condiciones en las que está.  
 **S.** Bueno.

Más tarde fueron a la mejor habitación del hostal.

 **S**. Esto me va a salir muy caro, le hace falta demasiada calidad a todo. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Al menos esta habitación tiene una excelente vista, de hecho la terraza es bastante amplia, creo que podremos colocar un jacuzzi aquí.  
 **S.** Muy buena idea, eso le dará un toque elegante y sexy a la vez, yo quiero ser la primera en estrenarlo, jejeje. **  
** **Q**. Sólo piensas en sexo?  
 **S.** Qué? Quien habló de sexo? El hecho de que quiera estrenarlo no significa que sea teniendo sexo con alguien, puedo hacerlo aquí relajándome con una copa de champaña.  
 **Q.** Pues perdón por pensar mal.  
 **S.** En qué te momento te volviste así?  
 **Q**. Cómo?  
 **S.** Tan escamada, a ti también te encanta el sexo.  
 **Q.** Ja!  
 **S.** Quinn, no quiero volver a distraerme y olvidar mis prioridades, cuando Norah me heredó todo, también me heredó una gran responsabilidad para continuar con su legado, por poco lo hecho a perder, por eso no me perdonaría si volviera a ocurrir, creo que si me involucro en una relación lo más probable es que vaya suceder de nuevo, por eso que no quiero estar con nadie, pero tampoco puedo negar que yo también te extraño, es horrible esta disyuntiva.  
 **Q.** Entonces pretendes terminar el resto de tus días sola como Norah? Prefieres tener millones de dólares en tu bolsillo pero sin nadie que te dé felicidad? Porque según lo que dices Kitty no te la da del todo.  
 **S.** Lo que tuve con Kitty fue muy diferente, fue un amor de adolescencia, pero lo que pasó contigo fue una locura maravillosa, pasamos de ser unas completas desconocidas a ser las amantes perfectas, y luego nos enamoramos sin quererlo pero nuestro orgullo fue más fuerte como para decírnoslo en el momento indicado, ahora no sé qué hacer.  
 **Q.** Yo tampoco. **  
S**. Aunque… Ash!

Santana tomó de la cintura a la rubia y la besó profundamente.

 **Q.** Qué haces?.  
 **S.** Actuó por instinto.

La latina volvió a besarla, la fue llevando poco a poco hacia una de las paredes para recargarla ahí, la morena pidió acceso a la boca de Quinn y ésta se lo dio, entonces sus lenguas comenzaron a masajearse entre ellas.

La chica de ojos verdes llevó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Santana y la atrajo más hacia ella, la latina llevó sus labios a la barbilla de su exesposa para darle besos húmedos y luego continuarlos hacia su cuello.

 **Q.** Espera.  
 **S.** Para qué? **  
** **Q**. Es que...  
 **S**. Me fascinan tus labios.

Quinn sonrió y fue entonces ella quien siguió con el beso mientras que las manos de Santana fueron hacia los costados de la rubia, dichos besos continuaron más apasionados y desesperados, sus labios estaban más que rojos por la succión pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que de pronto...

 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Es en serio?  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Q**. Tienes una erección, puedo sentirla.  
 **S.** No lo puedo evitar...  
 **Q**. Eres una adicta sexual!  
 **S.** Quéeee? **  
** **Q**. Solo estás pensando en eso, deberías de tomar terapia.  
 **S.** Fue solo una reacción normal de mi cuerpo, eso no quiere decir que sea una adicta al sexo! **  
** **Q**. Sí claro.  
 **S.** Ves? Nunca podemos estar en paz, discúlpame por sentir cosas por ti.

Santana salió de la habitación.

 **Q.** Estoy súper mojada... (puchero)

Minutos después, Quinn fue a su habitación, no encontró ahí a Santana.

 **Q**. Dónde se habrá metido?

La latina recorría el jardín.

 **S.** Ok... ya me controlé... Tal vez ella tenga razón y si soy adicta al sexo, entonces tal vez lo de tomar terapia no sea tan mala idea después de todo, en cuanto regrese a Los Ángeles terminaré mis negocios con Kitty.

Más tarde, luego de comer en un restaurante cercano, Santana regresó a la habitación.

 **Q**. Hey, dónde estabas?  
 **S.** Salí a caminar. **  
** **Q**. Perdón por lo de hace rato, no quise ofenderte.  
 **S.** No, perdóname a mí, fue mi culpa por propiciar el momento, soy muy torpe. **  
** **Q**. Vamos a comer?  
 **S.** Ya comí en un restaurante, si quieres puedes ir yo te digo dónde está. **  
** **Q**. No, voy a pedir algo a la habitación.  
 **S.** Ok, voy a checar algunos correos, por cierto, mañana regresamos muy temprano.  
 **Q**. Está bien.

Esa noche, Santana nuevamente se acomodó en el sofá.  
 **  
** **Q**. No es necesario que te quedes ahí, ven.  
 **S.** No Q, digo Quinn, no quiero tener un accidente y luego me acuses de quererte violar. **  
** **Q**. Ay Dios mío!  
 **S.** Buenas noches... Quinn? **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S**. Jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño con lo de Kitty, ni siquiera sabía que tú lo sabías, de verdad ella no significa nada para mí.

Pero la rubia no respondió nada.

El largo viaje de regreso fue en completo silencio.

Finalmente en Los Ángeles…  
 **  
** **S**. Bueno, esperaré noticias de tu padre, sé que hará un gran diseño.  
 **Q.** Eso es seguro. **  
** **S.** Bueno, fue un placer trabajar contigo, ahora entiendo el porqué tu padre te puso al frente de su empresa, me da mucho gusto saber que eres una excelente profesional, felicidades Quinn, sé que tendrás un futuro muy prometedor en Nueva York.  
 **Q**. Gracias Santana.  
 **S.** Ya llegó mi chofer, te doy un aventón? **  
** **Q**. No, tomaré un taxi, gracias.  
 **S.** Cuídate.  
 **Q**. Tú también.

Ese día Santana recibió la llamada de Marley.

 **Ma.** Y cómo les fue en su viaje?  
 **S.** Bien, creo que obtuvimos el suficiente material para que Russell comience a trabajar mientras pueda viajar al hostal.  
 **Ma**. Qué bien… Y Quinn y tú se reconciliaron luego de que tuvieron que compartir habitación?  
 **S.** Sabía que lo habías hecho a propósito eso de juntarnos en una habitación.  
 **Ma**. Y funcionó?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Ma**. No?  
 **S.** Por qué lo hiciste?  
Ma. Santana, sabes lo que siento por ti, pero también sé lo que sientes por ella y créeme que nada me daría más gusto que por fin ustedes dos fueran felices.  
 **S.** Ay Marley, eso no va a pasar.  
 **Ma**. Mientras sigas con ese pensamiento absurdo sobre Norah, no lo podrás hacer, pero recuerda algo, tú no eres ella, no quieras vivir su vida.  
 **S.** Cielos…

Semanas después.

 **P.** Has podido aguantar?  
 **S.** Sí, tengo que probarme a mí misma que no soy una adicta sexual.  
 **P.** Y aun así le sigues pagando a Kitty?  
 **S.** Si pero ya voy a liquidarla, le daré una buena suma para terminar lo que teníamos.  
 **P.** En fin, oye qué vamos a hacer en tu cumpleaños, puedo organizarte una gran fiesta en el bar e invitar a...  
 **S**. A quién? Eres mi único amigo en la ciudad, bueno además de Tina y Sugar. **  
** **P**. Anda no seas aguafiestas, es tu cumpleaños!  
 **S**. No tengo ganas y si haces la fiesta no conoceré a nadie.  
 **P.** Qué aburrida eres...  
 **S.** Sí, ya sé que soy una aburrida a la que no le gusta arriesgarse, una adicta sexual y no sé cuántas cosas más.  
 **P.** Oye tranquila...  
 **S.** Luego te veo.

Mientras tanto la vida también seguía para Quinn.

 **T.** Entonces te vas a regresar a Nueva York?  
 **Q.** Pues necesito ultimar unas cosas de la universidad, ir a mi graduación y ver ofertas de trabajo...  
 **Su**. Pues antes de que te regreses deberíamos de hacer algo juntas.  
 **Q.** Esa me parece una excelente idea, y creo tener el pretexto perfecto, mi banda favorita se ha vuelto a reunir y tendrán un concierto en la ciudad, vamos?  
 **Su**. Sí, vamos.  
 **T.** Ok, le avisaré a Artie.  
 **Su.** Y cuándo es el concierto?  
 **T.** El 13.  
 **Su**. Ahh un día después del cumpleaños de Santana.  
 **Q.** Cierto...  
 **T.** Emmm, ya no han hablado?  
 **Q.** No, todo lo referente a su nuevo proyecto lo ha tratado directamente con papá.  
 **Su**. Pues ella ha estado trabajando mucho, no creo que tenga tiempo para ver a esa mujer.  
 **Q.** Quién sabe.

Esa noche cuando la rubia estaba a punto de dormir, decidió espiar a Santana.

 **Q**. Ja! Sí claro, ya no la visto, malditas!

Y en efecto, Santana estaba con Kitty.

 **K**. Pero, te he sido fiel.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero esto no está bien, no debo usarte de esa manera, es algo que no va conmigo, tú mereces algo mejor.  
 **K.** Y ahora qué voy a hacer?  
 **S.** Puedo darte trabajo para que no tengas que volver a hacer eso.  
 **K**. Olvídalo.  
 **S**. Me lo imaginé así que te traje algo así como una liquidación.

Kitty abrió unos enormes ojos al ver la cantidad del cheque.

 **S**. Ojalá te ayude mientras... bueno, ya sabes.  
 **K**. Claro que me servirá, gracias y sabes que cuando me necesites siempre estaré para ti.  
 **S.** Jejejeje, gracias Kitty.

Santana salió del departamento y no volvió a contactar a la chica.

El día del cumpleaños de Santana.

 _"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti..."_ _  
_  
Se trataba de los padres de la latina quienes la despertaron con un gran pastel.

 **S**. Ustedes? **  
** **M**. Apoco creías que te dejaríamos pasar este día tan importante sin nuestra presencia?  
 **S.** Jajaja te amo mamá.  
 **P.** Este día te vamos a secuestrar, eres toda nuestra.  
 **S.** Claro que sí papá, son los mejores padres del mundo.

Y fue un día sensacional para la morena, hacía mucho tiempo que no convivía de esa manera con sus progenitores, pero a pesar de su felicidad, esperaba una felicitación especial que jamás llegó.

Al día siguiente.

 **P.** Y tus papás? **  
** **S**. Se fueron a un spa.  
 **P**. Mmm quería saludarlos, bueno ya será mañana, vengo por ti, te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños.  
 **S**. Olvídalo, ya me imagino la clase de regalo, sabes que no puedo.  
 **P**. No se trata de eso, mira lo que tengo aquí.

Puck le mostró un par de entradas para un concierto.  
 **  
** **S**. En serio están de vuelta? No lo sabía.  
 **P**. Tú no sabes nada que no sea de tu trabajo, llevan semanas anunciándolo.  
 **S**. Jejeje, cielos sí que estoy desconectada del mundo.  
 **P**. Entonces vamos? **  
** **S**. Pero claro que vamos, no me pierdo este concierto por nada de mundo, deja les aviso a mis padres.

Ya en el concierto.

 **S**. Está atiborrado. **  
** **P**. Era de esperarse. **  
** **S**. No me lo vas a creer pero estoy muy emocionada, gracias amigo. **  
** **P**. Jejeje, ven aquí. (abrazándola)

En otro lugar.

 **T.** Vamos a movernos, aquí no vamos a ver nada.  
 **Q.** Miren, allá hay un hueco.  
 **Su**. Ojalá no tarden mucho en salir.

Cuando la banda por fin salió al escenario.

 **S.** Wooow, la cantante sigue tan bella como siempre.  
 **P.** El baterista copió mi look.  
 **S.** Seguro... (rodando los ojos)

Entonces la chica asiática notó algo.

 **T.** Sugar, mira hacia allá, ves lo mismo que yo?  
 **Su**. Lo veo.  
 **T.** Qué hacemos?  
 **Su**. Jugar a cupido... Quinn, vamos a acercarnos un poco más.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Al llegar a cierto punto, Sugar aventó a Quinn para que chocara con cierta chica, causando que le derramara su cerveza encima.

 **S.** Oye!  
 **Q.** Ay perdón, no me fi... Santana? (frunciendo el ceño) **  
** **S**. Quinn?  
 **T**. Santana? Hola.  
 **Su**. Esto sí que es una coincidencia.  
 **S.** Qué hacen aquí?  
 **T.** Acompañamos a Quinn a ver a su banda favorita y tú?  
 **P.** Traje a mi amiga a ver a su banda favorita como regalo de cumpleaños, por cierto, soy Noah pero pueden decir Puckzilla. (guiñándoles el ojo)  
 **Su.** Mmm? (mueca)  
 **P.** Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola Puck, lamento lo de la cerveza, San.  
 **S.** No importa, al rato se seca mi chaqueta. **  
** **Q.** Así que es tu banda favorita?  
 **S.** Desde hace años, sufrí mucho cuando se separaron. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja, igual yo, y tengo todos sus discos.  
 **S**. Yo también.

Las chicas intercambiaron sonrisas y de pronto comenzaron a cantar la canción que la banda interpretaba.  
 **  
** **P**. Entonces vienen solas?  
 **Su**. Sí, es noche de chicas, el novio de mi amiga se tuvo que quedar en casa. **  
** **P**. Y tu novio?  
 **Su**. Soy soltera.  
 **P.** Qué coincidencia, yo también.  
 **Su**. Jejejeje.

Luego de casi 3 horas de concierto.

 **S.** Jajaja wooow, sí que valió la pena esperar tantos años su ausencia en los escenario.  
 **Q.** Sí, esta noche inolvidable.  
 **P.** Pero la noche aún no termina, Santana por qué no llevamos a las chicas a la cafetería a la que íbamos en la preparatoria?  
 **S**. Claro, buena idea. **  
** **T**. A esta hora?  
 **P.** Está abierta las 24 horas, luego de llevar a Santana casi contra su voluntad a varias fiestas, al salir de ellas íbamos a dicha cafetería en compañía de Jesse.  
 **Q.** En serio llegaste a ir a fiestas?  
 **S.** Sí, intenté tener una etapa rebelde en la preparatoria, pero en cuanto bajé de calificaciones esa etapa terminó porque mis padres amenazaron con sacarme de estudiar,  
 **P.** Pero fue genial, Santana fue libre por única vez en su vida.  
 **S.** Ay por favor. (rodando los ojos)

Ya en la cafetería.

 **P**. Mmmm saben exactamente igual que hace casi 10 años.  
 **S**. Tienes toda la razón.  
 **T**. Son deliciosas.  
 **Su**. Cuéntanos más anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes.  
 **S.** Aún somos jóvenes. (indignada) **  
** **P.** Recuerdo una muy chistosa, una vez salimos Marley, Jesse Santana y yo a patinar, estuve a punto de ser profesional del skate pero ya saben, me lesioné la rodilla... bueno pues hacía unos días que habíamos visto una película sobre los inicios de algunos de los patinadores más famosos, así que decidimos entrar a una casa cuya piscina estaba vacía para emular lo que ellos hacían en su juventud, pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperábamos y los dueños de la casa soltaron a sus perros, ya se imaginarán el susto que nos metieron, al intentar brincar la cerca, a Jessie le rompieron los pantalones del trasero y Santana perdió uno de sus zapatos, fue tan chistoso ver sus caras de espanto.  
 **Su**. Jajajaja.  
 **T.** Jajajaja pobres de ustedes.  
 **S.** Cómo olvidarlo, siempre intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón pero al final siempre me arrastraban a hacer sus tonterías.  
 **T.** Me imagino que fue la mejor etapa de tu vida.  
 **S.** Creo que sí, a pesar de que estuvimos en un colegio privado, no encajábamos con los chicos que asistían ahí porque éramos muy diferentes a ellos y eso que Jesse y Marley si vienen de cuna de oro.  
 **P**. Pero prefirieron ser nuestros amigos que de los ñoños del colegio. **  
** **Q**. Pues es lindo que a pesar de todo sigan con su amistad.  
 **S.** Desafortunadamente ya no es así, Jesse y yo tenemos meses de no hablarnos.  
 **P**. Ambos son muy orgullosos y no quieren dar su brazo a torcer.  
 **Q**. Por eso estás solicitando gente para su puesto?  
 **S.** Sí, nadie ha llenado sus zapatos, es difícil encontrar a alguien que pueda con tanta presión. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **T.** Chicos me tengo que ir.  
 **P.** Qué? Pero si la noche es joven, pensaba invitarlas a mi departamento a continuar la velada.  
 **T.** Necesito regresar a casa con mi novio.  
 **Su**. Podemos llevarla y luego ir a tu casa?  
 **P.** Seguro, qué dicen?  
 **S**. Claro.  
 **Q**. Ok.

En la casa de Puck, las bebidas alcohólicas no se hicieron esperar, las Quinntana estaban en la cocina, sirviéndose más.

 **S.** Así que tu papá volvió al trabajo.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Y qué harás ahora?  
 **Q.** Bueno, voy a regresar a New York a terminar unos detalles pendientes, ir a la graduación y después no sé.  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **Q**. Emmm, te invitaría pero ya sé que no tienes tiempo para asistir.  
 **S.** Cuándo es? **  
** **Q**. En tres semanas.  
 **S**. Ok. **  
** **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Entonces cuál es tu canción preferida de la banda? **  
** **Q**. Uy, tengo varias...

Luego de continuar platicando un rato...

 **S.** En unas semanas se cumple un año de ya sabes qué.  
 **Q.** Vaya, sí que fue rápido...  
 **S.** Ya recuerdas algo de ese día?  
 **Q**. No, nada.  
 **S.** Jajaja ni yo.  
 **Q**. Realmente me cambió la vida.  
 **S.** Dímelo a mí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

 **S.** Dejé de ver a Kitty.  
 **Q**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Sí, luego de nuestro viaje ya no la volví a ver, el otro día solo me fui a despedir de ella.  
 **Q**. Y por qué decidiste dejar de verla?  
 **S**. Porque no era nada correcto.  
 **Q**. Ohhh y qué harás ahora?  
 **S.** Pues nada, seguiré siendo una millonaria aburrida a la que no le gusta arriesgarse y célibe, muy célibe jajaja.  
 **Q**. Definitivamente estás mal, no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida sola, no sigas los pasos de Norah, tal vez si conoces alguien más te puedas volver a enamorar y tener intimidad con ella.  
 **S.** Pues... (arrugando la nariz)  
 **Q**. Mejor vamos a ver qué están haciendo esos dos, no se escucha ruido.  
 **S.** Ok.

En la sala encontraron a Puck y Sugar, teniendo una sesión de besos muy apasionados.

 **S.** Ewwww.  
 **Q**. Sugar! Jajaja.  
 **Su**. Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Es lo mismo que me pregunto.  
 **P.** Nos estamos relajando, ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo, regresen a la cocina, anden vayan.  
 **Su**. Sí, vayan.  
 **S.** Ok. (rodando los ojos) Quieres tomar aire fresco?  
 **Q**. Bueno.

Fueron al balcón.

 **S.** Mis padres están en la ciudad, vinieron por mi cumpleaños.  
 **Q**. En serio? Me encantaría saludarlos.  
 **S.** Si quieres mañana podemos comemos juntos.  
 **Q**. No puedo, tengo un asunto pendiente con mi papá.  
 **S.** Lástima.  
 **Q**. Por cierto... Feliz cumpleaños.  
 **S.** Gracias, aunque hubiera preferido que esta felicitación llegara ayer.  
 **Q**. Perdóname por no hacerlo, pero no sabía si lo ibas a tomar mal.  
 **S**. Sabes que no lo haría.  
 **Q**. Ven aquí.

Quinn le dio un cálido abrazo a Santana.

 **Q**. Felicidades.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Las chicas estuvieron platicando un rato más hasta que se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

Días después.

 **S.** Chicas las llamé para hacerles una pregunta.  
 **T.** Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Qué día es exactamente la graduación de Quinn?  
 **Su**. El próximo jueves.  
 **S.** Ohhh, van a ir?  
 **T.** Si nos invitó pero no podemos faltar al trabajo.  
 **S.** Claro que pueden, tienen mi permiso, es más yo las llevo en mi avión.  
 **Su**. Te invitó?  
 **S.** Algo así, pero quiero estar con ella en ese día.  
 **T.** Qué lindo, sabes? Recibirá mención honorífica?  
 **S.** Wooow, quién lo dijera.

Así que las amigas viajaron a Nueva York.

 **T.** Dónde estabas?  
 **S.** Consiguiendo el regalo perfecto para Q.  
 **Su**. Y eso?  
 **S.** No sé, simplemente necesitaba conseguirlo.  
 **T.** Jejeje ay Santana, no puedes fingir más.  
 **S.** Jajaja.

En la graduación, Quinn se sorprendió al ver a Santana, su corazón no pudo evitar latir más fuerte por la emoción, así que también la incluyó en su discurso.

 **Q**. Y por último quiero agradecerle a la persona que se convirtió en lo más importante de mi vida, aunque nuestros caminos estén alejados, tú sabes lo mucho que significas para mí, gracias por retarme y llevarme a mi límite, sin eso ahora no estaría aquí, te adoro López.

Santana sonrió enormemente.

 **T.** Qué tierno.  
 **Su**. Mucho.  
 **S.** Y si me acerco y le doy un beso?  
 **T.** No creo que sea buena idea.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Más tarde en la fiesta.

 **S.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Hey  
 **S.** Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, me cerraste la boca y de la mejor manera, felicidades.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Te traje algunos regalos, ábrelos.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Quinn los abrió.

 **Q**. Jejeje una camiseta de los Knicks autografiada? Muchas gracias.  
 **S.** Ya que eres fanática de ellos, pensé que sería un buen regalo, pero aún hay más.  
 **Q.** Entradas para backstage para el próximo concierto de nuestra banda favorita aquí en Nueva York?  
 **S.** Así es, de hecho hasta podrás convivir con ellos.  
 **Q**. Es el próximo mes.  
 **S.** Sí, y puedes invitar a Spencer o Rachel.  
 **Q.** No... Esto lo tenemos que vivir juntas.  
 **S**. Segura?  
 **Q**. Totalmente.  
 **S.** Perfecto, tenemos una cita el próximo mes.  
 **Q**. La tenemos. (sonriendo)

Más tarde.

 **R.** Una cita? Que está pasando entre ustedes?  
 **Q**. Pues no lo sé, de hecho no sé si realmente sea una cita pero dejaré que todo fluya sin presiones.  
 **R.** Cada vez me impresiona más lo locas que están, son tal para cual.

Días después.

 **Q**. Rachel!  
 **R.** Qué son esos gritos?  
 **Q.** Qué hiciste?  
 **R.** De qué?  
 **Q.** Mira el correo que acabo de recibir.  
 **R**. Ahhh, por fin lo contestaron, uhhh lo mandé hace mucho.  
 **Q**. Por qué diablos enviaste mi currículum a la vacante en el hotel de Santana?  
 **R.** Me pediste ayuda con un plan y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, como tú no te animaste a enviarlo, un día que dejaste prendida tu computadora lo hice en tu lugar, por lo menos ya recibiste la respuesta para la entrevista.  
 **Q**. Pero... no, no quiero ir, no tengo tanta experiencia, es más ni siquiera sé si puedo con el paquete.  
 **R.** Yo que tú iba a la entrevista con Santana o pensará que eres una cobarde.  
 **Q**. Ay Dios mío, por qué hiciste eso?  
 **R**. Fue por tu bien, anda ve, no pierdes nada.  
 **Q**. Y si se burla de mí? Me humilla y después me corre a patadas?  
 **R.** No la creo capaz y menos después de que ya hicieron las pases o algo así.  
 **Q.** Cielos, no sé qué hacer?

La rubia tomó su decisión.

 **Me**. Aquí es tan los currículums de otros aspirantes al puesto, los cité tal como me lo pediste, ya están aquí.  
 **S.** Gracias Mercedes, veamos... En es serio?  
 **Me.** Qué?  
 **S.** Este currículum.  
 **Me**. Ah, tú sabes que no llegan muchos currículums interesantes y éste ya tiene mucho tiempo de que lo enviaron, sé que no cumple con todos los requisitos que tú pides, pero no hay más de dónde escoger. (mueca)  
 **S.** Hazla pasar al final.  
 **Me.** Ok.

Mercedes se sorprendió cuando notó de quién se trataba.

 **Me**. Quinn, pasa, Santana te hará la entrevista.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

La rubia entró.

 **Q.** Buenos días.  
 **S.** Hola Quinn, que agradable sorpresa el volverte a ver, así que estás interesada en trabajar conmigo?  
 **Q.** Pues... Sí. (muy segura)  
 **S.** Toma asiento... En los últimos meses no he tenido nada de suerte en lo que respecta a este puesto ya que nadie ha llenado los zapatos de Jesse, es demasiada presión para ellos o tal vez yo soy una jefa muy exigente, total que todos huyen y no los que no, simplemente les doy las gracias por su esfuerzo.  
 **Q.** Bueno, pues a mí me gustan los retos.  
 **S.** Me consta.  
 **Q**. Sé que no tengo mucha experiencia pero si tú tienes un poquito de paciencia y me guías en lo que tengo que hacer, verás que no te vas arrepentir de contratarme.  
 **S**. Bueno, déjame aclararte un punto, si decido contratarte, primeramente sería un mes en el que estarías a prueba, dependiendo de tu desempeño te contrataría definitivamente, qué dices, aceptas?  
 **Q.** Acepto.  
 **S.** Perfecto, bienvenida a hoteles McMahon, Quinn Fabray, espero que te quedes definitivamente y formes parte de nuestro equipo.  
 **Q.** Yo también, gracias por la oportunidad, verás que me voy a quedar.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Pues bien, ahora trabajarán juntas, o salen chispas o por fin embonaran a la perfección, qué creen que pase?**_

 _ **Qué les gustaría que pasara?**_

 _ **Se vienen más cositas, tengan paciencia por favor.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	22. Ejecutiva

_**Siento mucho el haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, ahora si que mi vida personal me absorbió por completo y luego la inspiración no se presentaba, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con un enorme capítulo**._

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Ejecutiva.** **  
**  
 **S.** Acompáñame a tu oficina.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Bueno, espero que te quedes a trabajar con nosotros para que la puedas decorar a tu gusto. **  
Q**. Me encantaría.  
 **S.** Cuándo puedes empezar a trabajar? **  
Q**. En este momento.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ok, le llamaré a Mercedes para que te traiga los pendientes y los comiences a revisar. **  
Q**. Perfecto.  
 **S.** Bienvenida. **  
Q**. Gracias.

Minutos después, Mercedes llegó a la oficina con un montón de carpetas y papeles.

 **Me**. Aquí tienes.  
 **Q.** Todo eso? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Me.** Sí, hay mucho trabajo atrasado, nadie ha dado el ancho.  
 **Q.** Cielos...  
 **Me**. Buena suerte.

La chica salió de la oficina.

 **Q.** Y ahora qué hago?

Comenzó a revisar los documentos.

 **Q.** No entiendo nada, ay Dios mío, en qué me metí?

Decidió hacerle una videollamada a Rachel.

 **R.** Se ve muy complicado.  
 **Q**. Lo es, no sé qué hacer y todo por tu culpa.  
 **R.** Mi culpa?  
 **Q.** Sí porque si no hubieses mandado mi currículum, ahorita no estaría metida en semejante problema.  
 **R.** A ver, tranquilízate, no creo que sea tan difícil el trabajo, yo te ayudo, muéstrame algunos documentos.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Luego de revisar algo, Rachel pudo orientar un poco a la rubia sobre lo que tenía que hacer, así que comenzó.

Horas después...

 **S.** Se puede?  
 **Q.** Claro.

Santana se sorprendió al ver el desorden que había en el escritorio.

 **S.** Emmm, todo bien?  
 **Q.** No, esto es un desastre, tal parece que las personas que estuvieron antes de mí no hicieron nada.  
 **S.** Efectivamente.  
 **Q**. Diablos!  
 **S.** No te frustres, te dije que te íbamos a ayudar y por eso estoy aquí, pedí algo de comer, no puedes estar con el estómago vacío.  
 **Q.** Gracias... Al menos ya ordené algunos documentos por fecha.  
 **S.** Ok, comencemos con los más antiguos.

Mientras comían.

 **S.** Si me estás entendiendo?  
 **Q.** Jejejeje sí, no soy una tonta.  
 **S.** No es por eso, es que quiero que no tengas ninguna duda. **  
Q**. Gracias...  
 **S.** Seguimos? **  
Q**. Claro.

Ya por la noche.  
 **  
S.** Es tardísimo.  
 **Q**. Es verdad.  
 **S.** Bueno, es hora de ir a descansar.  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Mañana será Mercedes quien te asesore, yo tengo una cita con unos socios muy temprano.  
 **Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Te veo mañana. **  
Q**. Jeje sí.

Santana salió de la oficina.  
 **  
Q**. Cuando me trata así es taaaan sexy.

Quinn llegó a casa de sus padres.

 **Ru**. Hija, dónde estabas?  
 **Q.** Hola papá, perdón por no avisar, resulta que ya tengo trabajo.  
 **Ru**. En serio? Dónde?  
 **Q.** Hoteles McMahon.  
 **Ru**. Qué?  
 **Q.** Había una vacante y apliqué para ella, estaré un mes a prueba.  
 **Ru**. Pero con Santana?  
 **Q.** Sí, ella decidió darme una oportunidad.  
 **Ru.** Hija, estás segura de querer seguir con eso? Las cosas entre ustedes pueden salir mal otra vez.  
 **Q.** Es relación estrictamente laboral, no te preocupes.  
 **Ru**. Eso espero, me alegra que ya seas una ejecutiva.  
 **Q.** Jajaja casi, aun no lo soy.

Al día siguiente, Quinn estaba de muy buen ánimo así que se dirigió al trabajo.  
 **  
Q.** Buenos días Clara.  
 **C.** Hola señora Quinn.  
 **Q.** Solo Quinn, ya no soy señora jejejeje.  
 **C.** Ok, jejeje.  
 **Q.** Iré a la oficina.  
 **C.** Claro que sí, que tengas buen día.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Minutos más tarde Mercedes se presentó.

 **Me**. Hola buenos días, lista para trabajar?  
 **Q.** Totalmente.  
 **Me**. Bien, entonces comencemos.

Minutos después.

 **Me**. No, eso está mal, Santana pondría el grito en el cielo si ve que haces eso.  
 **Q.** Pero es más práctico.  
 **Me**. Mira Quinn, aquí tienes que trabajar como a Santana le gusta.  
 **Q**. Pues sí pero si hay maneras de hacer el mismo trabajo con resultado diferente y positivo pues es mejor.  
 **Me.** Mira si quieres permanecer aquí es mejor que me hagas caso, por lo pronto termina de hacer lo que te dije, iré a hacer unas llamadas.

Mercedes salió.

 **Q**. Y este intento de soldado qué se cree? Está loca si piensa que me va a venir a mandar, la jefa es Santana no ella.

Un par de días después.

 **S.** Las reuní para platicar sobre los avances en el trabajo rezagado. **  
Q**. Ok, hice un resumen para ti y traje unos documentos.  
 **S.** Veamos...

Santana comenzó a revisarlos.

 **S.** Qué? No Quinn, esto está mal, muy mal. (frunciendo el ceño) **  
Q**. No, es lo que me pediste que hiciera.  
 **S.** Mercedes, no le dijiste lo que quería?  
 **Me**. Se lo he repetido tooodos los días y ella está empecinada en no hacerme caso.  
 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q**. Estoy segura de que lo que te estoy presentando está bien hecho, solo verifícalo bien.  
 **S.** La manera en que te pedí que trabajaras es la manera en que lo hacía Jesse y esa manera me ha funcionado. **  
Q**. Pero yo no soy Jesse y tengo una manera diferente de trabajar.  
 **S.** Mira Quinn, si quieres quedarte con el empleo tienes que obedecerme, así que vuelve a hacerlo todo tal y como te lo pedí. **  
Q**. Quéeee? Estás loca, es mucho trabajo, me tardaré años! **  
S.** Tienes hasta el viernes, me urge. **  
Q**. Pero... ash!

Quinn salió echando humo de la oficina.

 **Me**. Vas a permitir que te hable así?  
 **S.** Es su carácter.  
 **Me**. Pero es tu empleada, yo me dirijo a ti con respeto.  
 **S.** Lo sé y te lo agradezco, no te preocupes que le dejaré claro a la rubia quién es la jefa.

Cuando Mercedes salió de la oficina de Santana se dirigió a la de Quinn.

 **Me**. Lo ves? Ahora por tu terquedad tendrás que hacer trabajo doble y es mejor que lo tengas a tiempo o te pondrán de patitas en la calle.

Mercedes salió.

 **Q.** Y esta perra qué se cree? Bien, pues primero sales tú que yo de este hotel, ya lo verás.

Más tarde Santana fue a la oficina de Quinn.

 **S.** Hey, cómo vas?  
 **Q**. Cómo crees que esté si estoy empezando todo de nuevo?  
 **S.** Debes hacerle caso a Mercedes, en estos momentos ella es mi mano derecha. **  
Q**. Es mi jefa?  
 **S.** Qué? **  
Q**. Solo quiero saber si es mi jefa o no.  
 **S.** No, tu jefa soy yo. **  
Q**. Perfecto, entonces no recibiré ninguna orden de ella, solo de ti.  
 **S.** A qué viene esto? **  
Q**. A que se cree la dueña de este lugar.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, por Dios.  
 **Q.** Ni Marley me trataría así como ella lo hace y ya te dije, no recibiré ninguna orden de ella pero si me quedo con el puesto entonces ella sí recibirá órdenes mías.  
 **S.** No te adelantes a las cosas. **  
Q**. Me voy a quedar aquí, ya lo verás. **  
S.** Bueno, entonces si eso es lo que quieres, necesito esos informes para el viernes. **  
Q**. Y los tendrás.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Más tarde.

 **Ma**. Que hiciste qué?  
 **S.** Contraté a Quinn por un mes.  
 **Ma**. Jajaja ay Santana en serio que nadie te entiende, por qué lo hiciste?  
 **S.** Porque quiero ayudarla, necesito a alguien en ese puesto y porque me fascina verla todos los días.  
 **Ma**. Y tu promesa a Norah?  
 **S.** Por mirar a Quinn no estoy rompiendo dicha promesa.  
 **Ma**. Jejeje tienes razón y cómo va?  
 **S.** Mal.  
 **Ma**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, no está haciendo lo que le pido, por el contrario hace todo lo opuesto.  
 **Ma**. Jajajaa qué raro, no?  
 **S.** Sí ya sé cómo es ella pero tiene que darse cuenta que una cosa es lo que tuvimos otra el trabajo, tiene que comportarse a la altura.  
 **Ma**. Ay Santana, solo dale tiempo.  
 **S.** Ese es el problema, tiene 15 días aquí y no da el ancho, hizo lo que no le pedí.  
 **Ma**. Ya la aguantaste 90 días contigo, qué más da unos días más en el puesto? Además no creo que haya hecho tan mal trabajo.  
 **S.** Pues... me harías un favor?  
 **Ma**. Claro.  
 **S.** Te mandaré los documentos escaneados del trabajo de Quinn, quiero que me des tu opinión.  
 **Ma**. Ok, algo me dice que no lo hizo tan mal.  
 **S**. Mmmm.

Esa noche Santana se quedó hasta tarde trabajando, pero cuando iba de salida, notó que en la oficina de Quinn aún había luz, así que se dirigió con uno de los vigilantes.

 **S**. Buenas noches. **  
X**. Buenas noches señora Santana.  
 **S.** Puede ir a apagar la luz de aquella oficina?  
 **X.** Oh, es que su esposa aún está trabajando, perdón su ex esposa.  
 **S.** A esta hora?  
 **X.** Sí, toda la semana se ha estado quedando hasta muy tarde y por la mañana llega muy temprano.  
 **S.** Ohhh, gracias. (frunciendo el ceño)

Santana fue a la oficina de la rubia.  
 **  
S**. Hola?  
 **Q**. Hey.  
 **S.** Qué haces a esta hora en la oficina? **  
Q**. Tú qué crees? Te urge el trabajo para pasado mañana y tengo que terminarlo.  
 **S.** Bueno, pero odio que mis empleados se queden tan tarde en la oficina, yo no soy ninguna tirana.  
 **Q**. Claro...  
 **S.** Es enserio, anda apaga esa computadora, te llevaré a tu casa.  
 **Q**. Traigo mi auto.  
 **S.** Pero te ves muy cansada y no quiero que tengas algún tipo de accidente, no te preocupes yo te llevo y mañana te recojo. **  
Q**. Ok.

Más tarde mientras iban a casa de Quinn.

 **S.** Estás dormida?  
 **Q**. No, solo tengo los ojos cerrados, me arden un poco.  
 **S.** Oye, si necesitas más tiempo para terminar el trabajo, dímelo. **  
Q**. No, lo voy a tener a tiempo, pero de una vez te digo que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con tu manera de trabajar, necesitas actualizarte. **  
S.** Quinn, discúlpame pero yo llevo años trabajando en esto y tengo experiencia y tú apenas la estás adquiriendo.  
 **Q**. En eso tienes razón, pero también tengo que decirte que tengo una magnífica intuición para los negocios y si no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte cómo es la manera en que trabajo, entonces esto no va funcionar.  
 **S.** Siempre tenemos que estar en desacuerdo en todo?  
 **Q**. No, pero deberías de ser un poco más flexible.  
 **S.** Mañana lo hablamos, ok? **  
Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Listo, llegamos. **  
Q**. Gracias  
 **S.** Mañana paso por ti para ir a desayunar.  
 **Q**. No puedo, necesito llegar a trabajar para poder terminar el dichoso informe.  
 **S.** Bueno, entonces desayunamos juntas en la oficina, quiero supervisarte. **  
Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Descansa, bonita. **  
Q**. Tú también.  
 **S.** Ah y no olvides que la próxima semana tenemos una cita. **  
Q**. No lo he olvidado, es más estoy muy ansiosa porque se llegue ese día.  
 **S.** Yo también.

Al día siguiente Santana pasó por la rubia y de ahí fueron a su oficina.

 **S.** Te gusta lo que ordené? **  
Q**. Sí gracias.  
 **S.** Y has tenido algún problema en lo que te pedí? **  
Q**. Prácticamente en todo.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn.  
 **Q**. Lo siento pero no puedo evitar ser sincera, sigo en mi postura de que el primer trabajo que te presenté es el correcto y lo hice en mucho menos tiempo que éste que aún no puedo terminar.  
 **S.** Mira, durante años este sistema de trabajo nos ha funcionado, y el tuyo no me parece una buena opción, correría demasiados riesgos. **  
Q**. Está bien, está bien.  
 **Me**. Hola, buenos días, Clara me dijo que estabas aquí, Santana.  
 **S.** Hola Mercedes, sí estoy supervisando a Quinn, ya desayunaste?  
 **Me**. Sí gracias.

En ese momento el teléfono de Santana sonó.

 **S.** Emmm, ahora vuelvo es Marley.

La latina salió de la oficina.

 **Me**. Así que Santana sigue desconfiando de tu manera de trabajar por eso ahora te supervisa.  
 **Q.** Si así lo quieres ver.  
 **Me**. Y se nota que no te gusta para nada recibir órdenes de ella.  
 **Q.** No tienes idea de nada.  
 **Me.** Más bien dicho eres tú quien no tiene idea de nada, pero si crees que por ser la exesposa de Santana, ella te va a dar el trabajo, no estés muy segura de eso, porque su hotel es lo más importante para ella.  
 **Q.** Y si tú crees que por no trabajar de la manera en que a ella le gusta me va a correr, tampoco deberías estar tan segura, y la verdad es que es más probable que te corra ti primero que a mí, porque finalmente este puesto es muy diferente al tuyo y en cuanto Marley regrese al país obviamente tú saldrás sobrando, yo que tú comenzaba a buscar otro trabajo.

Mercedes salió muy enojada de la oficina.

 **Q.** Jajaja, idiota.

Mientras tanto la morena platicaba con Marley.

 **S**. Estás realmente segura?  
 **Ma**. Totalmente, y estoy de acuerdo con ella, es mucho más práctico su método que el de Jesse, la verdad es que se ahorró la mitad del tiempo y si sigue así creo que te será de muy buena ayuda, sinceramente deberías de dejarla en el puesto.  
 **S**. No sé...  
 **Ma**. Santana, la estás haciendo trabajar el doble, en estos momentos estaría ocupándose en otra cosa si no fuera por tu terquedad de querer lo mismo que hacía Jesse.  
 **S.** Ok, ok... Pero aun así dejaré que termine el informe, no quiero que piense que ella siempre tuvo la razón.  
 **Ma.** Jajaja ay Santana, por Dios.

Finalmente y luego de mucho desvelo, Quinn, Mercedes y Santana se reunieron.  
 **  
S**. Te felicito, hiciste lo que te pedí y la verdad es que estoy muy contenta con tu trabajo, siento mucho el haberte hecho hacer todo desde un principio pero necesitaba comprobar un punto y ya lo hice. **  
Q**. Y bien?  
 **S.** Acepto que es mucho más práctico tu método de trabajo. **  
Q**. Vaya... (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Y no tengo nada más que pensar, aquí está tu contrato, fírmalo y a partir de hoy oficialmente serás alguien más de nuestro equipo.  
 **Me**. Es en serio?  
 **Q.** Gracias!  
 **S.** Sí, muy en serio, Quinn es quien más ha trabajado de todos los que han aplicado para el puesto, no salió huyendo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo e hizo lo que le pedí.  
 **Q**. Para que al final aceptaras que yo tenía la razón.  
 **S.** Sí, sí, como sea, tendrás todas las prestaciones y remuneraciones que tenía Jesse, y dependiendo de tu desempeño podría subirte el sueldo, firmas?  
 **Q.** Pero claro que sí, emmm, no es una trampa o algo así, verdad?  
 **S.** No, por qué lo sería?  
 **Q.** Bueno, te recuerdo que hace tiempo me hiciste firmar unos documentos que se supone que serían para una cosa muy diferente a la que resultó ser después.  
 **S.** Era en otras circunstancias, pero no te preocupes aquí tienes el contrato revísalo y si no te gusta algo me lo dices y lo podemos corregir, tómate tu tiempo. **  
Q**. Ok, gracias, lo consultaré por precaución.  
 **S.** Mmmm.

Quinn salió de la oficina.

 **Me.** Entonces voy buscando otro empleo?  
 **S.** Perdón?  
 **Me.** Creo que ella estará tomando el lugar de tu mano derecha, no creo que Marley tarde mucho en volver a su puesto y yo siento que salgo sobrando en este hotel.  
 **S.** A ver, Marley aún no me ha confirmado cuándo vaya volver, y yo te sigo necesitando aquí, además me gusta cómo trabajas, no te preocupes por eso, ya veremos dónde te reubicaré, jamás te quitaría tu empleo, además hay un bebé en casa que necesita de tu sueldo. **  
Me**. Muchas gracias.  
 **S.** Te cae mal Quinn?  
 **Me.** Pues... es demasiado soberbia.  
 **S.** Lo es pero también tiene buenos sentimientos, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de ello, pero por favor intenta llevarte mejor con ella porque si comienzan con problemas desde ahora tal vez sea muy difícil que en un futuro puedan congeniar.  
 **Me.** Lo intentaré, pero también deberías de tener esta misma conversación con ella.  
 **S.** Lo haré.

Más tarde.

 **Q**. Entonces, lo firmo, papá?  
 **Ru**. Sí hija, ya lo revisó mi abogado y todo es perfectamente legal, no hay trampas.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá, jejeje ya tengo trabajo.  
 **Ru.** Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Quinn firmó su contrato y se lo llevó a Santana.

 **Q.** Aquí tienes, lo firmé.  
 **S.** Genial, bienvenida a bordo, a partir de ahora harás una excelente carrera con nosotros, felicidades.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias Santana.  
 **S.** Pues esto lo deberíamos de festejar, no crees?  
 **Q.** Me encantaría, podemos invitar a Tina y Sugar?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, avísales, yo le avisaré a Puck, podemos ir a mi casa.  
 **Q.** Perfecto... Ah, por cierto, voy a necesitar una asistente, estaba pensando precisamente en Tina.  
 **S.** Tina?  
 **Q**. Si, ella ha retomado sus estudios en línea desde que la cambiaste de puesto, estoy segura que me será de mucha ayuda.  
 **S.** Y no crees que Sugar se sienta mal por escoger a Tina? **  
Q**. Pues...  
 **S.** No te preocupes, ella será la asistente de Marley, pero mientras ella regrese lo será de Mercedes. **  
Q**. Mmm pues espero que la trate bien, porque a esa mujer eso de la cordialidad no se le da mucho.  
 **S.** _Quién lo dice._ (murmurando)  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Mira Quinn, en serio quiero que esto funcione, somos un equipo de trabajo y todos nos debemos de respetar, necesito que trabajemos en armonía, no te pido que seas amiga de Mercedes pero te pido que la toleres.  
 **Q.** Esa mujer me odió desde el primer momento que puse un pie en el hotel.  
 **S.** Ya lo hablé con ella, Quinnie, tienes un carácter muy peculiar, así que por favor, intenta no explotar.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok...

Más tarde en casa de Santana.

 **P.** Hola preciosa...  
 **Su**. Puck...  
 **P.** Cómo has estado?  
 **Su**. Bien, si hubieras llamado como prometiste, lo sabrías.  
 **P.** Emmm, jejeje, escucha...

Sugar no hizo caso y fue a sentarse.

 **S.** Bueno chicas, además de reunirnos para festejar la contratación de Quinn, también aprovecharé para anunciarles que a partir de hoy volverán a ascender en el hotel.  
 **T.** Cómo?  
 **Q.** Sí, a partir de mañana, serás mi asistente.  
 **T.** Yo?  
 **Q.** Claro, sé que haremos un excelente equipo.  
 **T.** Pero claro que sí.  
 **Su**. Y yo? **  
S**. Serás la asistente de Marley, ella no está aún en el país pero por lo pronto ayudarás a Mercedes.  
 **Su**. Ay Dios, pero yo no sé hacer nada administrativo.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, poco a poco irás aprendiendo, Marley comenzó como mi asistente y fue aprendiendo hasta que se ganó su puesto.  
 **Su.** Estás tratando de decir que si hago mi mejor esfuerzo, en un futuro podría tener un puesto importante.  
 **S.** Pues... claro, por qué no?  
 **Su**. Uy, prepárate Quinn que voy tras tu puesto, jajaja.  
 **Q.** Jajaja, ni en tus mejores sueños.  
 **P.** Bueno, bueno, basta de hablar de trabajo, es momento de celebrar.  
 **S.** Traeré unas botellas de vino y algo de botana.  
 **Q.** Yo te ayudo.  
 **S.** Ok.

En la cava.

 **S.** Éste?  
 **Q.** Sí, es delicioso.  
 **S.** Estás emocionada por haber obtenido el puesto?  
Q **.** Sí, me sorprendí a mí misma, jamás creí que fuera a llegar tan lejos luego de ser un parásito.  
 **S.** No digas eso...  
 **Q**. En fin, vamos a preparar la botana.  
 **S**. No sabes.  
 **Q**. Jajaja ya sé muchas cosas.  
 **S.** Sorpréndeme. **  
Q**. Ya lo verás.

En la cocina.

 **Q**. Espero que Gaby no se moleste por todo el desastre que le estamos haciendo a su cocina.  
 **S.** Eso no va a pasar. **  
Q**. Tienes razón, Gaby no se enoja de nada.  
 **S.** Lo hace pero en esta ocasión no será así porque Gaby tiene meses de no trabajar para mí.  
 **Q**. Qué? La despediste o algo así?  
 **S.** No, ella renunció.  
 **Q**. Pero por qué?  
 **S.** Porque no estaba de acuerdo en la manera en que me estaba comportando con respecto a ti por mi absurda obsesión con Brittany, comencé a tratarla pésimo como a todos y ella se hartó y se fue a trabajar con Jesse.  
 **Q.** Wooow, nunca me lo imaginé.  
 **S.** Al menos estoy tranquila al saber que ella está bien. **  
Q**. Pues sí, y quién trabaja contigo?  
 **S.** Una sobrina de Vicente, es una chica muy trabajadora. **  
Q**. Joven?  
 **S.** Sí muy joven.  
 **Q**. Ya veo...  
 **S.** Quién está recién casada y vive junto con su esposo en la casa que era de Gaby. **  
Q**. Ahhh, qué bien. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Listo, vamos con los demás. **  
Q**. Ok.

Más tarde.

 **Su**. Pues yo sólo espero que no salgan chispas entre ustedes dos por estar trabajando juntas.  
 **S.** Jajajaa, no te preocupes, tanto Quinn como yo sabemos que tenemos que ser muy profesionales, tal vez tengamos desacuerdos pero tendremos que solucionarlos por el bien del hotel.  
 **Q.** Por mí no habrá ningún problema, siempre y cuando respetes mi manera de trabajar.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero tú también tendrás que ser flexible de vez en cuando. **  
P.** Por Dios, en este momento no hay que hablar del trabajo, mejor vamos a pasar un tiempo agradable, iré a poner algo de música.

Entonces todos comenzaron a bailar.

 **S.** Ya tengo todo listo para el viaje que haremos al concierto, lleva una maleta pequeña sólo con algún par de cambios porque al día siguiente nos tendremos que regresar temprano.  
 **Q.** Está bien.  
 **S.** Estoy muy emocionada por nuestra primera cita, creo que es magnífico que sea yendo al concierto de nuestra banda favorita.  
 **Q.** Primera cita?  
 **S.** Emmm, bueno... **  
Q**. Jejeje, qué bonita carita haces. (besándole la mejilla) Claro que es nuestra primera cita.  
 **S.** Genial.

Los siguientes días no fueron tan difíciles, Quinn aún se seguía adaptando a su nuevo empleo, diario aprendía algo nuevo y eso le fascinaba.

 **S.** Hey Q, todo listo para mañana? **  
Q**. Sí, ya tengo hecha mi maleta, y pequeña tal como me lo pediste.  
 **S.** Jejejeje ya me imagino... **  
Q**. Sabes? Estoy pensando seriamente en mudarme a mi propio departamento, creo que necesito ser totalmente independiente. **  
S**. Eso es muy bueno, ya encontraste el lugar indicado? **  
Q**. No, apenas comenzaré a buscar.  
 **S.** Bueno, puedo contactarte con una empresa de bienes raíces con la que he trabajado. **  
Q**. Sería genial, quiero algo lindo pero no tan caro.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, sé que encontrarás algo que te guste.

Las chicas viajaron a Nueva York, Santana estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de que Quinn disfrutaría mucho del concierto.

Luego de instalarse en el hotel y comer algo, fueron directamente al lugar del concierto.

 **S.** Aquí tienes, es tu identificación para tener acceso total al backstage.  
 **Q**. Wooow, jejeje es maravilloso.  
 **S.** Deja hago una llamada, necesito comunicarme con la persona que nos llevará a los camerinos. **  
Q**. No puedo creer que vaya a conocerlos en persona, ay Dios mío qué emoción.  
 **S.** Jejejeje dímelo a mí.

Una vez que la latina se contactó con dicha persona, las chicas fueron a los camerinos.  
 **  
X.** Hola!  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío, no lo puedo creer!  
 **S.** Mi cantante favorita...

Platicaron con todos los integrantes de la banda, hasta comieron algo con ellos y por supuesto se tomaron muchísimas fotos para después ir a presenciar el concierto tras bambalinas.

 **Q.** Santana muchas gracias por eso, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, jamás creí poder vivir algo así, es como regresar a mi adolescencia, nunca lo olvidaré.  
 **S**. No es nada, la verdad es que también quise vivir algo así y qué mejor que contigo, esta noche es maravillosa.  
 **Q.** Lo es. (sonriendo)

Y en ese momento la banda comenzó a tocar la balada que a las chicas les fascinaba.

 **Q**. Woooow, escucha eso!  
 **S.** Tengo que tomar un video.  
 **Q**. Yo también.

Segundos después, Quinn tomó la mano de Santana, la latina se colocó frente a ella, la tomó de la cintura y lentamente se fue acercando hasta conectar sus labios con los de la rubia, el beso fue tímido pero poco a poco se fue intensificando hasta que sus lenguas hicieron contacto, el beso continuó hasta que la canción terminó.

 **S.** Fantástico.  
 **Q**. Me gustas tanto. **  
S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí...

Quinn volvió a besar profundamente a Santana.

 **S.** Y tú a mí también.

Una vez que el concierto se terminó, las chicas fueron a un bar a tomar una copa, y en ese lugar los besos apasionados continuaron.

 **Q**. Dios!  
 **S.** Besas delicioso. **  
**  
Rumbo al hotel y luego a sus habitaciones, continuaron besándose sin cesar.

 **S**. Tu habitación o la mía?  
 **Q**. Emmm.  
 **S.** Puedo pedir una botella. (mordiéndole el labio a Quinn) **  
Q**. No sé si sea correcto.  
 **S.** Podemos solo charlar. (succionándole el cuello) **  
Q**. Podrás?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, anda vamos ya no aguanto. **  
Q**. No aguantas qué?  
 **S.** Estar contigo a solas. **  
Q**. Para cogerme?  
 **S.** No necesariamente, ya te dije, podemos charlar, besarnos hasta cansarnos, tocarnos, lo que quieras... **  
Q**. Siempre será así nuestra relación?  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **Q**. Basada solo en sexo?  
 **S.** Claro que no, hoy fue nuestra primera cita y fue fantástica, no tiene que terminar en la cama, lo único que quiero es conocerte más. (succionándole el cuello otra vez)  
 **Q**. Entonces vayamos a otro lado a platicar.  
 **S.** Pero a esta hora en dónde? Anda vamos a mi habitación. (jalándola)  
 **Q**. No, no quiero, odio que solo me veas como algo sexual.  
 **S.** Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo? **  
Q**. Son las señales que me das.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn... (soltando el aire) Qué deseas entonces? **  
Q**. Tener más citas, quiero conocer todo de ti, pero sin sexo, al menos no por el momento, por favor.  
 **S.** Entonces para qué me besas de esta manera?  
 **Q**. Perdón? O sea que no te puedo besar así porque te hago pensar que quiero sexo contigo?  
 **S.** No quise decir eso, solo... la verdad es que no sé ni tengo idea de cómo conquistarte, sabes que solo he tenido una novia y eso fue hace muchos años.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes, es mejor irnos a descansar.  
 **S.** Claro, recuerda que mañana regresamos temprano, tenemos mucho trabajo. **  
Q**. En serio vamos a regresar a la oficina?  
 **S.** Claro, no podemos descuidar mi hotel. **  
Q**. Ok, buenas noches, nuestra segunda cita también será espectacular.  
 **S.** Lo sé.

Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla a la latina y se fue a su habitación.  
 **  
S.** Segunda cita... Ja!

Santana tuvo que darse una ducha con agua helada, estaba muy caliente.

 **S.** Por qué me pasa esto? Odio sentirme tan atraída de esa manera por Quinn, creo que si necesito terapia y la voy a tomar.

Al día siguiente ya en Los Ángeles.

 **S.** Buenos días Clara.  
 **Q**. Hola Clara.  
 **C.** Buenos días, cómo les fue?  
 **Q.** Excelente.  
 **S.** Algún pendiente?  
 **C.** Sí, los decoradores enviaron el catálogo de las nuevas tendencias.  
 **S.** Genial, Quinn te espero a las 11 en la oficina, tenemos que ver eso.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Bye.

Santana se fue.

 **C.** Lo bueno que les fue excelente...  
 **Q.** Cómo?  
 **C.** Nada, Tina se está instalando en su escritorio.  
 **Q.** Gracias, iré con ella.

Ya ahí.  
 **  
Q.** Hola.  
 **T.** Quinnie, buenos días, qué tal el concierto?  
 **Q.** Fabuloso, es algo que jamás podré olvidar, vamos a la oficina necesito platicarte algo.

Una vez que lo hizo.

 **T.** Ay Quinn pues ella no tiene la culpa porque no te obliga a besarla.  
 **Q.** Pues sí pero entonces por qué sólo me quiere coger?  
 **T.** Pues porque le gustas en exceso.  
 **Q.** Yo quisiera una relación linda, que el sexo no fuera lo primordial.  
 **T.** Y ya se lo dijiste?  
 **Q**. Algo así.  
 **T.** Mmm.  
 **Q.** Espero que nuestra segunda cita sea con cero sexualidad incluida.  
 **T.** Jejeje.

Mientras tanto la latina buscaba un terapeuta.

 **S.** Creo que este es bueno, haré una cita... Tengo que dejar esta obsesión por poseer a Quinn.

Más tarde.  
 **  
S.** Y qué te parece Sugar?  
 **Me**. Tiene buenas intenciones pero no tiene idea de nada. **  
S**. Dale tiempo, es su primer trabajo de este tipo, además tiene que tomar experiencia para cuando regrese Marley.  
 **Me**. Claro.  
 **Q.** Ya estoy aquí.  
 **S.** Quinn te voy a pedir que seas puntual en las reuniones.  
 **Q.** Son las 11:05.  
 **S.** Exacto, llegaste con 5 minutos de retraso, Mercedes llegó 2 minutos antes de la hora indicada.  
 **Q.** Perdón, no se va a volver a repetir.  
 **S.** Bien, pondré el proyector para que me ayuden a elegir la nueva decoración del lobby y de las suites.  
 **Me.** Ok.

Luego de ver dicho catálogo.

 **Me.** Creo que los diseños de la segunda diapositiva se verían fantásticos, en el lobby.  
 **Q.** Bueno, solo si quieres tener un lobby súper anticuado. (alzando los hombros) **  
Me**. Anticuado? Le llamas anticuado a algo súper elegante?  
 **Q.** Claro, lo elegante no sólo tiene que ser eso, también tiene que ser llamativo pero de buen gusto para que haga sentir a los huéspedes en un ambiente cómodo y relajado, no un lugar triste, el tercer y cuarto diseño son mis favoritos.  
 **S.** Justo los que eligió Marley.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, le envíe por correo el catálogo... Entonces se queda el tercer diseño.  
 **Q**. Súper.  
 **Me.** Pero...  
 **S.** Pasa algo, Mercedes?  
 **Me**. No.  
 **S.** Muy bien chicas, por el momento es todo, continúen en sus labores y si las necesito les aviso.  
 **Me.** Con permiso.

Mercedes salió de la oficina.

 **Q.** Creo que se enojó.  
 **S.** Te parece? Bueno las decisiones aquí siempre son democráticas, eran tres contra un voto.  
 **Q**. Santana, podemos ir a cenar esta noche?  
 **S.** Lo siento Q, pero estoy muy cansada por el viaje, además mañana tengo muy temprano un desayuno con algunos inversionistas y necesito estar fresca como una lechuga. **  
Q**. Me vas a necesitar en ese desayuno?  
 **S.** No por el momento, primero tengo que amarrar el trato y una vez que lo haya hecho, te presentaré con ellos oficialmente.  
 **Q**. Muy bien.  
 **S.** Ok... **  
Q**. Claro, nos vemos después.  
 **S.** Bye.

Esa noche en casa de los padres de Quinn.

 **Ju**. Hija, cómo te fue en Nueva York?  
 **Q.** Bien mamá, estuvo muy lindo.  
 **Ju**. Entonces Santana y tú se reconciliaron?  
 **Q.** No mamá, las cosas aún están extrañas con ella, la verdad no sé si nos lleguemos a reconciliar.  
 **Ju**. Por qué dices eso?  
 **Q.** Es que... siento que a Santana lo único que le atrae de mí, es acostarse conmigo.  
 **Ju**. Ay Dios mío, pero por qué dices eso?  
 **Q.** Porque fue prácticamente lo que estuvimos haciendo en todo nuestro matrimonio, no había mucha plática, no nos llegamos a conocer, era tener sexo solo sexo y más sexo.  
 **Ju**. Tienes razón, mientras estuvieron viviendo aquí era muy difícil no escucharlas.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **Ju**. Sí.  
 **Q.** Qué vergüenza.  
 **Ju.** Jejeje fue incómodo no te lo voy a negar.  
 **Q.** Al menos ya no tendrán que volver a escuchar eso.  
 **Ju.** Pero no te precipites en tomar una decisión con respecto a Santana, solo necesitan algo de tiempo para conocerse un mejor, sé paciente.  
 **Q.** Sí mamá...

Lo que la rubia no había notado es que su hermano menor había escuchado toda la conversación con su madre.  
 **  
My**. Hey Blaine, despierta, despierta! (golpeándolo en la cara)  
 **Bl.** Qué quieres? **  
My**. Acabo de tener una información bastante útil, que me servirá para vengarnos de Santana López.  
 **Bl.** Santana López? Te recuerdo que ella ya no está casada con nuestra hermana, para qué quieres vengarte de ella?  
 **My**. Para limpiar la honra de Quinn, te recuerdo que esa mujer la humilló, la utilizó, y luego la botó, tenemos que vengarnos, estás conmigo?  
 **Bl.** Si te digo que sí, te largarás en este momento y me dejarás dormir? **  
My.** Lo haré.  
 **Bl.** Bien, entonces cuenta conmigo, pero tú te encargarás de fraguar el plan. **  
My**. Hecho.

Al día siguiente cerca del mediodía.

 **Q.** Hey qué tal te fue en tu desayuno?  
 **S.** Muy bien, no puedo quejarme, al parecer a esos inversionistas les gustó mi idea y creo que muy pronto vamos a firmar ese contrato, necesito expandir los horizontes del hotel y llegar a los lugares más recónditos del planeta, obviamente necesito ayuda de personas que quieran contribuir a que eso se haga realidad.  
 **Q.** Algo me dice que lo harás.  
 **S.** Eso espero. **  
Q**. Emmm, estaba pensando si hoy podemos ahora si ir a cenar, que sea nuestra segunda cita, qué dices?  
 **S.** Bueno. **  
Q**. Genial, iré a hacer la reservación.

Más tarde a la latina le confirmaron su cita con el terapeuta.

 **Q**. Santana, hice la reservación, nos vamos juntas al restaurante?  
 **S.** Sabes? Me salió un asunto muy urgente y necesito salir en este momento para allá, qué te parece si llego directamente al restaurante? **  
Q**. Está bien, está todo bien?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Con el terapeuta.

 **S.** Y básicamente a eso vengo, no quiero ser una persona que solamente esté pensando en sexo con mi ex esposa, quiero superar eso para también poder relacionarme con otras mujeres que no sean mis ex parejas.  
 **X.** Despreocúpese, trabajaremos en ello.

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba esperando en el restaurante y se estaba comenzando a desesperar por el retraso de Santana.  
 **  
Xx**. Ya gusta ordenar?  
 **Q.** No, esperaré un par de minutos más.  
 **Xx.** Muy bien.

Santana llegó poco después.

 **S**. Quinn, lo siento mucho, el imprevisto del que te platiqué se llevó más tiempo de lo que creí y además había demasiado tráfico.  
 **Q.** Lo bueno que te gusta la puntualidad, verdad?  
 **S.** Ya pedí disculpas, no fue mi intención llegar tarde.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok... pedí un vino.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

 **Q.** Quieres ordenar? **  
S**. Sí, muero de hambre.

Mientras cenaban.

 **Q.** Sabes? Lo he estado meditando mucho y definitivamente me quiero independizar, estoy muy entusiasmada en comprar un departamento.  
 **S.** En serio? Esa es una excelente noticia, definitivamente tienes la edad suficiente para salirte de tu casa, estoy más que segura que llenarás nuevamente a tu padre de orgullo.  
 **Q.** Jejeje gracias.  
 **S**. Te pasaré el contacto de la inmobiliaria que te comenté.  
 **Q**. No busco algo muy lujoso, la verdad es que no tengo tanto dinero para algo así.  
 **S.** Bueno, para eso platicarás con ellos y verás que se ajustarán a tus necesidades. **  
Q**. Muy bien, no tendré algo tan exclusivo como Kitty pero al menos será mío... **  
S.** A qué viene ella en todo esto? **  
Q**. Pues por el lugar en donde vive, es obvio que le ayudaste a conseguir algo así.  
 **S**. Yo no le ayudé a nada, desde que me reencontré con ella ya vivía ahí, lo pagó con su trabajo. **  
Q**. Vaya... entonces sí que tuvo que acostarse con muchos clientes para poder pagarlo.  
 **S.** Y tú cómo sabes dónde vive Kitty?  
 **Q**. Pues... lo investigué.  
 **S.** Mmmm? **  
Q**. Estaba celosa, ok?  
 **S.** Ya no tengo nada que ver con ella.  
 **Q**. También lo sé.  
 **S.** No peleemos por ella, mejor disfrutamos de la cena. **  
Q**. Está bien.

Más tarde.

 **S.** La cena estaba deliciosa.  
 **Q**. Sí, quieres ir a otro lugar?  
 **S.** Mmm? **  
Q**. A un bar o algo así?  
 **S.** No, estoy muy cansada, pero tal vez el fin de semana podamos hacer algo. **  
Q**. Santana, estás así por lo que pasó en New York?  
 **S.** Así cómo?  
 **Q.** Seria, no sé.  
 **S.** No, estoy bien, solo cansada, aunque no te voy a negar que no sé cómo comportarme contigo porque todo lo que digo o hago lo tomas como si quisiera llevarte a la cama.  
 **Q.** Tenme paciencia por favor, tal vez tenga un poco de desconfianza.  
 **S.** Pero por qué me tienes desconfianza? Te recuerdo que te pedí matrimonio, eso no es suficiente para que entiendas lo que siento por ti?  
 **Q.** Las cosas pasaron muy rápido.  
 **S.** En eso tienes razón, y por eso debemos de tomarnos todo con mucha cautela. **  
Q.** Me amas?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Y yo a ti también. **  
S**. Gracias, nos vemos mañana.  
 **Q**. Ok, descansa, siento que esta segunda cita no haya salido como quería.  
 **S.** Entonces no la tomes como una segunda cita. **  
Q**. Ok, será después.  
 **S.** Sí...

Santana se fue.  
 **  
Q**. La deseo tanto como ella a mí pero debo de ser fuerte y comprobar si me ama a mí o a mi cuerpo.

Días después.

 **Q**. Estás ocupada?  
 **S.** No, pasa algo?  
 **Q**. Tengo unas citas con un agente de bienes raíces de los que me recomendaste, es para ver algunos departamentos, estaba pensando si te gustaría acompañarme?  
 **S.** Lo siento no tengo tiempo, tengo que trabajar junto con los abogados para redactar los contratos para los inversionistas. **  
Q**. Yo te puedo ayudar con eso, la verdad es que me encantaría que me acompañaras a elegir mi nuevo hogar.  
 **S.** Mmm, a qué hora son tus citas? **  
Q**. A las 5 de la tarde.  
 **S.** Está bien pero conste que me vas ayudar con los abogados. **  
Q**. Jejeje sí.

Por la tarde...

 **X.** Como puede darse cuenta es un lugar bastante acogedor, tienen bastante espacio y por sus peticiones creo que esto es lo que está buscando.  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **S.** Es lindo, dos habitaciones es suficiente, a menos que quieras invitar a alguien más a vivir contigo. **  
Q**. No sé, no tiene balcón.  
 **S.** Y para qué quieres un balcón?  
 **Q**. Pues... Y si algún día me quieres traer serenata?  
 **S.** Jajaja qué?  
 **Q**. Olvídalo.

Quinn caminó para seguir viendo el departamento.

 **X.** Tengo un departamento con balcón, pero se sale del presupuesto establecido, no sé si le gustaría verlo.  
 **Q.** Sí, me gustaría.  
 **X**. Ok, está un poco retirado, me siguen?  
 **Q**. Sí, vamos?  
 **S.** Ok...

Ya ahí.  
 **  
Q**. Ay Dios mío, este es el lugar perfecto, mira Santana, la sala de estar y la cocina son grandes.  
 **X.** Tiene 3 recámaras.  
 **Q.** Para poder invitar a mis amigas, voy a ver el balcón.

Y ahí Quinn quedó fascinada con el departamento.

 **Q.** Cuánto cuesta?  
 **X.** Permítame... Esto.  
 **Q.** Diablos.  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Mira...  
 **S.** Ohhh... nos da unos minutos a solas?  
 **X.** Claro que sí.

El agente se retiró.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Es casi el doble de enganche. (mueca)  
 **S.** Y no lo tienes?  
 **Q**. Pues no, con lo que gané por vender mi idea te pagué, compré mi auto nuevo, tengo contemplado lo de los muebles y pues ya no completo.  
 **S.** Bueno, puedo hacerte un préstamo. **  
Q**. No.  
 **S.** Por qué no? Es más déjame regalarte el departamento.  
 **Q.** Eso menos.  
 **S.** Quinn... **  
Q**. Entiéndeme, quiero comprarlo con mi propio esfuerzo.  
 **S.** Bueno, entonces el hotel puede hacerte un préstamo, sabes que los empleados tienen derecho a eso. **  
Q**. Pues espero que no me quede en la completa ruina, estaré endeudada de por vida.  
 **S.** Quinn, tu sueldo es muy bueno, no te quejes. **  
Q**. Ay Dios mío.  
 **S.** Anda, ya tómalo antes de que te lo ganen. **  
Q**. Ok, vayamos con el agente.

Luego de hablar con él, llegaron a un acuerdo para firmar los papeles de la compra al día siguiente.

A la salida del edificio.

 **S**. Estás feliz, verdad?  
 **Q**. Mucho, en serio que mi vida ha dado un giro enorme. **  
S.** Te has esforzado mucho para lograr ese cambio. **  
Q**. Vamos a celebrar, te invito una copa, vamos con Puck?  
 **S.** Ok.

Ya en el bar del chico.

 **P.** Hey, qué sorpresa, a qué debo su visita?  
 **Q.** Venimos a celebrar que estoy a punto de comprar mi departamento.  
 **P.** Wooow, excelentes noticias, me imagino que harás una fiesta de inauguración.  
 **Q.** Jajaja tal vez.  
 **P.** Súper, qué les sirvo?  
 **S.** Una cerveza.  
 **Q.** Igual para mí.

Puck fue a servir las cervezas.

 **Q.** Me acompañarás a comprar los muebles?  
 **S.** Si tengo tiempo sabes que sí.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **P.** Aquí tienen damas, que lo disfruten.

Luego de unas cervezas.

 **Q.** Vamos a bailar, sí?  
 **S.** Ok pero solo una porque ya es tarde.  
 **Q.** Mmm no tanto.

En la pista de baile.

 **Q.** Hemos estado tantas veces aquí, ya sabes bailando y... jejejeje.  
 **S.** Lo sé, solo espero que hoy no venga la policía, jajaja.  
 **Q**. Podemos tomar esto como nuestra segunda cita?  
 **S.** Podemos. **  
Q**. Fabuloso. (abrazándola)

Cuando la latina llevó a su casa a la rubia.

 **S.** Mañana paso por ti para ir al trabajo. **  
Q**. Está bien y desayunamos juntas?  
 **S.** Ok. **  
Q**. Gracias por apoyarme el día de hoy, te adoro bebé.  
 **S.** Jejeje, bueno ya me voy.  
 **Q**. Espera.

Quinn besó delicadamente a Santana.  
 **  
Q**. Soñaré contigo.  
 **S.** Ojalá no sean pesadillas. **  
Q**. Jajaja, tonta.  
 **S.** Descansa nena.

Al día siguiente.  
 **  
Q**. Buenos días Clara.  
 **S.** Hola Clarita.  
 **C.** Hola chicas.  
 **Q.** Puedes pedirnos un delicioso desayuno? Estaremos en la oficina de Santana.  
 **C.** Claro que sí.  
 **Q.** Voy a dejar mi portafolio a la oficina, te veo en un rato.  
 **S.** Ok.

En su oficina, la rubia se encontró con Tina consolando a Sugar.

 **Q**. Buenos días chicas, pasa algo?  
 **T.** Sí, Sugar está muy triste y quiere hablar con Santana para pedirle que la regrese a su antiguo puesto.  
 **Q**. Pero por qué? Acaso no te gusta tu nuevo trabajo? Ganas muchísimo más que antes.  
 **Su.** Es que... no estoy capacitada para un puesto así, la verdad es que no quiero meter en problemas a nadie por mi culpa.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **T.** La verdad es que la maldita de Mercedes es una arpía con nuestra amiga, le pide cosas que ella no sabe hacer y cuando las hace la humilla y se las avienta en la cara, le ha repetido cientos de veces que ella está en ese puesto sólo porque es amiga de Santana.  
 **Q.** Que, qué?  
 **Su**. Soy una mediocre.  
 **Q**. Esa tipa me las va a pagar.  
 **Su**. No, espera, no te metas en problemas.

Pero la chica de ojos verdes no hizo caso y salió rápidamente de su oficina.

 **Su**. Ay Dios mío.  
 **T.** Vamos tras ella.

Quinn llegó a la oficina de Mercedes.

 **Q.** Qué demonios te pasa a ti? Por qué tratas de esa manera a Sugar?  
 **Me**. No te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar?  
 **Q.** Me importa un bledo eso, dime por qué te estás comportando así con Sugar?  
 **Me**. Eso no te concierne a ti, lo único que te puedo decir es que Sugar en vez de ayudarme con el trabajo me retrasa.  
 **Q.** Bien, pues veremos qué opina Santana de esto.  
 **Me.** Qué?

Quinn fue a la oficina de Santana.

 **Su.** Quinn, no quiero que discutas con Santana por mi culpa, déjalo así, yo me regreso a mi antiguo puesto sin ningún problema.  
 **Q.** No, Santana tiene que saber la forma en que cómo te trata esa mujer.

Entraron a la oficina.

 **S.** Aún no llega el desayuno, hola chicas nos acompañarán?  
 **Q**. Estamos aquí juntas por otro asunto, resulta que tu empleada Mercedes Jones está siendo una arpía con Sugar, la trata pésimamente y la humilla, nuestra amiga está tan triste que quiere regresarse a su antiguo puesto.  
 **S.** Es eso cierto?  
 **Su**. Pues...  
 **Q.** Díselo, no tengas miedo.  
 **Su.** Sí, es verdad, sé perfectamente que es la primera vez que trabajo en algo administrativo y que no sé absolutamente nada del tema, pero tú dijiste que iría aprendiendo y que ella me echaría la mano, pero las cosas no han sido así, ella quiere que yo haga cosas de las que no tengo idea, obviamente las hago mal y se enoja demasiado.  
 **S.** Esto se va a aclarar en este momento.

Santana mandó llamar a Mercedes y la chica no tardó mucho en presentarse en su oficina.  
 **  
Me**. Vaya... aquí están todas.  
 **S.** Sugar se presentó aquí para notificarme de ciertas acciones que estás tomando en su contra, la conozco y sé que ella no miente, sólo quiero saber tu versión de las cosas.  
 **Me.** Hace tiempo te dije que ella no sabía nada sobre el puesto que estaba desempeñando, y la verdad es que se suponía que me iba a ayudar a hacer más rápido mi trabajo y es todo lo contrario, por su culpa y su ineficiencia estoy muy retrasada, yo aquí no estoy para capacitar a nadie, ella debería de saber qué hacer. **  
Q.** Lo ves? Tiene una pésima actitud, pero no sólo eso, también le dijo a Sugar que sólo obtuvo su puesto porque es tu amiga. **  
S.** Mercedes?  
 **Me.** Pues es la verdad, no?  
 **S.** Lo es.  
 **Q**. San?  
 **S.** Es la verdad, tanto Tina como Sugar, obtuvieron sus puestos porque son mis amigas y yo siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar a mis amigos en lo que pueda, este hotel se ha construido a base de eso, de ayudar a personas con el suficiente potencial para lograr desempeñar una excelente carrera en el consorcio, saben quién me enseñó eso? Norah, ella siempre tuvo a sus amigos en los puestos principales hasta que ellos se jubilaron, fue exactamente lo que hice con Marley y con Jesse, y es algo que seguiré haciendo y no me importa lo que la demás gente diga, si hay nepotismo o no en este hotel es mi problema porque es mío.  
 **Q**. _Eso!_ (susurrando)  
 **S.** Y es lo que hice exactamente contigo Mercedes, darte la oportunidad de hacer una carrera en este hotel sin saber absolutamente nada del puesto que desempeñas, porque te recuerdo que yo te instruí desde el primer momento en que llegaste a trabajar aquí.  
 **Me.** Sí pero yo me gané mi puesto no como ellas 3 que por recomendación están donde están.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Estás equivocada con respecto a Quinn, te recuerdo que ella también estuvo a prueba, hizo tan bien su trabajo que la contraté antes del plazo que tenía que cumplir. **  
Me**. Pues sí pero es tu ex esposa.  
 **S**. Chicas podrían dejarme a solas con Mercedes?

Las chicas salieron.

 **S**. Todo esto es por celos profesionales?  
 **Me**. No.  
 **S.** Mercedes?  
 **Me**. Eso solo que a mí me ha costado tanto el llegar a trabajar en un sitio como este, no tienes idea de cuánto había batallado para encontrar un buen trabajo, toda mi vida me he esforzado demasiado para obtener lo que he soñado, es horrible que de un momento a otro alguien con mucho menos experiencia que tú venga y obtenga un puesto más alto solo porque es amigo de tu jefe.  
 **S.** Mercedes, Tina y Sugar no tienen un puesto más alto que el tuyo, y Quinn aplicó al de Jesse, tú no lo hiciste.  
 **Me**. No lo hice porque sabía que tú buscabas a alguien con más experiencia, estoy infinitamente agradecida por darme el trabajo que tengo, pero sé que en cuanto Marley regrese ya no tendré cabida aquí.  
 **S.** Sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo esto? Que todo el mundo cree saber lo que yo voy a hacer o decidir, te dije que cuando Marley regrese tú te vas a quedar a trabajar aquí y ya sé cuál va a ser tu puesto, pero con la actitud que estás tomando no sé si vaya a ser una buena decisión, en este hotel se trata de trabajar en equipo, de apoyarnos unos a otros y no de humillar a los que están debajo de ti, así que piénsalo bien, si quieres seguir trabajando para mí tienes que seguir mis reglas y si no, puedes irte tranquilamente, te daré varias cartas de recomendación. **  
Me**. No quiero irme, siento mucho mi manera de actuar, este trabajo es mi sueño hecho realidad.  
 **S**. Me da gusto que lo reconozcas, pero te recuerdo que conmigo no fue con quién te portaste mal.  
 **Me.** Lo sé, me voy a disculpar con Sugar.  
 **S.** Si te nace, hazlo.  
 **Me**. De verdad lo haré.  
 **S**. Ok... Entonces puedes hacer tu trabajo sin la necesidad de un asistente?  
 **Me**. Sí.  
 **S.** Perfecto, reubicaré a Sugar.  
 **Me.** Pero... está bien.  
 **S**. Regresa a trabajar.  
 **Me**. Con permiso.

Cuando Mercedes salió, Santana le pidió a Clara que le llamara a Sugar.

 **Su.** Aquí estoy.  
 **S.** Clara, ven por favor.  
 **C.** Ok.  
 **S.** Bien, hace mucho tiempo una persona creyó en mí, no tenía por qué hacerlo pero decidió ayudarme, me he fijado el propósito de seguir con su legado en todos los aspectos y uno de ellos es ayudar a las personas que siento que pueden llegar a ser alguien muy importante, es justo lo que veo en ti y en Tina, y sé que no me voy a arrepentir de haber tomado esa decisión.  
 **Su.** Gracias Santana.  
 **S.** Clara, tú fuiste la secretaria de Norah y sabes que te respeto profundamente, hace tiempo Marley fue mi asistente y estuvo apoyándote en tu trabajo que es bastante, por eso quiero que así como le enseñaste a Marley a ser una empleada de este hotel, le ayudes también a Sugar, a partir de hoy ella será tu pupila, y te ayudará en lo que necesites, sabes que tu trabajo está seguro.  
 **C.** Claro que lo sé Santana, eso de las inseguridades no va conmigo.  
 **S.** Jejeje gracias.  
 **C.** Y no te preocupes por Sugar, que ella será una próxima Marley, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Genial.  
 **Su**. Ay Santana no sé qué decirte. (llorando)  
 **S**. Nada de lágrimas, mejor ve a trabajar con Clara y comienza a buscar escuelas en línea porque quiero que termines la preparatoria para que luego estudies una carrera, a partir de hoy ya tienes una beca para hacerlo.  
 **Su**. Ay Dios mío, muchas gracias Santana, eres lo máximo, puedo ir a contarles a las chicas?  
 **S.** Ok pero no tardes porque Clarita tiene mucho trabajo.  
 **Su**. No lo haré.

Y eso hizo.

 **T.** Que mujer tan excepcional.  
 **Su**. Lo sé, Santana es lo máximo, Quinn la cagaste en rechazarla.  
 **Q.** Pues les recuerdo que ella me trató pésimo cuando me envió de camarera.  
 **Su**. Pues sí pero fue porque la traicionaste, ojalá puedan reconciliarse porque si no, la mujer que esté a su lado será la más afortunada del mundo. (suspirando)  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **T.** Emmm, creo que mejor vamos a trabajar.  
 **Su**. Sí, tengo que comprarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento o algo así, qué me recomiendan?  
 **T.** Vámonos.

Quinn regresó a la oficina de Santana a desayunar.

 **Q.** La corriste?  
 **S.** No, no iba a tomar una decisión así sólo porque Mercedes está celosa, ella ya aprendió su lección, estoy segura de eso. **  
Q.** Mmmm ya veo.  
 **S.** Que rico omelet.  
 **Q.** Me invitas esta noche a tu casa?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. Tengo ganas de estar contigo, ya sabes.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Qué pasa? Y estoy segura que pasa algo porque esto que me estás proponiendo no es normal.  
 **Q**. Te gusta Sugar?  
 **S**. Ya salió el peine... No, no me gusta, es tu amiga, es mi amiga y solo la ayudé desinteresadamente como Norah lo hizo conmigo.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** No debes de sentir celos por ella ni por nadie porque lo último que necesito en estos momentos es una relación.  
 **Q**. Y yo?  
 **S.** Es lo que quisiera saber, pero estás muy confundida Quinn, ordena tus ideas y reflexiona en qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí, cuando lo hagas me lo notificas por favor.  
 **Q**. Entonces ya no habrá citas?  
 **S.** No hasta que sepas qué es lo que quieres, porque con tu actitud solo me confundes.  
 **Q**. Cielos... Lo siento. **  
S**. No te preocupes, solo te daré tu espacio. **  
Q**. Pero... Está bien, al menos me vas a acompañar a escoger los muebles de lo departamento? **  
S.** Sí. **  
Q**. Gracias.

Días después.  
 **  
Q**. Clara, le avisas a Santana que necesito consultarle algo?  
 **C.** Santana no está, salió.  
 **Q.** A esta hora?  
 **C.** Sí.  
 **Q.** A dónde?  
 **C.** No lo sé, sólo me avisó que estaría fuera por un par de horas.  
 **Q.** Ohhh, ok, me avisas cuando llegue?  
 **C.** Claro que sí.

Mientras tanto con el terapeuta.

 **Dr.** Cómo se ha sentido estos días?  
 **S.** Pues bien, Quinn y yo no hemos convivido mucho, sólo por cuestiones de trabajo, el otro día la acompañé a comprar los muebles de su departamento pero no pasó a mayores, creo que el deseo por estar con ella poco a poco ha estado disminuyendo. **  
Dr.** Segura?  
 **S.** Sí, antes soñaba despierta con ella, era la primera persona en quien pensaba cuando despertaba y ahora lo único que quiero es superarla.  
 **Dr.** Para comenzar otra relación?  
 **S.** No, simplemente para poder ser libre de mente y cuerpo, pero la verdad es que si quiero poder tener intimidad con otra persona que no sean mis ex, soy multimillonaria quiero por primera vez sacarle provecho a eso, es algo que cualquier persona puede tener, por qué yo no? **  
Dr**. Verá que muy pronto podrá hacerlo.  
 **S.** Se lo agradecería de por vida.

Más tarde.

 **Q.** Hey, dónde estabas?  
 **S.** En un asunto.  
 **Q.** Qué asunto, te puedo ayudar en algo?  
 **S.** No, todo lo tengo bajo control. **  
Q**. Ohhh... Ya terminé de decorar mi departamento.  
 **S.** Me da gusto. **  
Q**. Y mañana haré la fiesta de inauguración que Puck me mencionó.  
 **S.** Mañana? **  
Q**. Sí y tú eres mi invitada especial.  
 **S.** Es que tengo cosas que hacer.  
 **Q**. Qué cosas?  
 **S.** Pues cosas.  
 **Q**. No tenemos nada pendiente o sí?  
 **S.** No pero...  
 **Q.** Mejor dime qué no quieres venir.  
 **S.** No dije eso. **  
Q**. Entonces?  
 **S.** Ok, ahí estaré. **  
Q**. Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mí tu presencia.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Clara, van a traer unas obras de arte que compré, por favor dile a uno de los vigilantes que los lleven a mi auto.  
 **C.** Claro que sí.  
 **Su**. Irás esta noche a la fiesta de Quinn?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Su**. Genial, por cierto ya comencé mis clases en línea.  
 **S.** Que buena noticia.  
 **Su**. Verás que mis calificaciones serán las mejores.  
 **S.** Eso espero.

Santana entró a su oficina.  
 **  
Su**. Es muy linda, verdad?  
 **C.** Mucho.  
 **Su**. Quinn es tan afortunada. (suspirando)

Mientras tanto Quinn hablaba por teléfono con su madre.  
 **  
Q.** Sí mamá, están invitados pero por favor diles que se comporten.  
 **Ju.** Hija, tus hermanos son muy buenos.  
 **Q.** Ay mamá.  
 **Ju.** Quieres que llevemos algo?  
 **Q.** Pues si quieres algo de comida para tus hijos, comen como leones.  
 **Ju**. Jajaja, ok.

Ya por la noche.

 **My**. Trajiste eso?  
 **Bl.** Sí, pero debimos hacer otra cosa.  
 **My.** No, es perfecto, vamos a avergonzar a esa mujer como nunca.  
 **Bl.** Jajajaa.  
 **Ru**. Qué tanto cuchichean?  
 **My**. Nada papá.  
 **Q.** Qué bueno que llegaron, pasen.  
 **Ju.** Que hermoso lugar.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, algunos compañeros de trabajo de Quinn se presentaron, además de sus amigos y familia.

 **Q.** Ya se tardó Santana.  
 **Su.** Pero a mí me dijo que sí vendría.  
 **Q.** Le voy a llamar.  
 **T.** Quinn, aún es temprano, dale tiempo.  
 **Q.** Bueno.

Más tarde Santana se presentó con Puck.

 **S.** Hola, traje a Puck, espero no te moleste.  
 **Q**. Claro que no, bienvenidos.  
 **S.** Te traje estos cuadros para que decores las paredes. **  
Q**. Gracias, los veré más tarde.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **P.** Qué buen lugar.  
 **Q.** Jejeje gracias.

Santana y Puck se acercaron a Sugar.

 **P.** Hola princesa.  
 **Su**. Hola Puck, Santana qué bueno que llegaste, Quinn estaba comenzando a desesperarse.  
 **S**. Por qué?  
 **Su**. Porque no llegabas jejeje.  
 **S**. Mmm.  
 **P**. Vamos por unas bebidas.  
 **Su**. Ok.  
 **S.** Yo aquí los espero, tráeme un whisky.  
 **P.** Claro.

En la barra.

 **P.** Y ustedes que hacen aquí?  
 **Bl.** Preparamos las bebidas.  
 **P**. Háganse a un lado, yo sé de esto.  
 **My**. Qué vas a saber?  
 **P.** Enano, soy el dueño de un bar desde hace años.  
 **My**. Me imagino que de mala muerte.  
 **P.** Ja, muy gracioso.  
 **Su**. No olvides el de Santana, pidió whisky.  
 **P.** Cierto.

Más tarde.

 **Q**. Te ves hermosa.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. Te gustaría conocer el resto del departamento ya amueblado?  
 **S.** Bueno... Puck, otro whisky por favor.  
 **P.** Ok.

En la habitación de Quinn.

 **Q.** Y aquí sucederá la magia.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Jajajaa es broma, aquí solo estaré contigo, te lo juro.  
 **S.** Qué no se supone que no quieres nada sexual?  
 **Q.** Más adelante mi amor... Mira, el baño es grande, podremos usar la tina…  
 **S**. Tienes excelente gusto, felicidades Q.  
 **Q**. Y todo esto gracias a ti.  
 **S.** No es nada.

En la barra.

 **P.** Anda, una cita, no tienes nada que perder.  
 **Su**. No lo sé.  
 **P.** Soy muy buen partido.  
 **Bl.** Y esas bebidas?  
 **Su.** De Quinn y de Santana.  
 **Bl.** Yo se las llevo. **  
P.** Ok, mientras tanto seguiré convenciendo a esta lindura para que salga conmigo.

Mientras iban a la sala.

 **Bl.** Anda, al whisky, rápido. **  
My**. Ya voy...  
 **Bl.** Es mucho, no se te está pasando la mano?  
 **My**. Claro que no, además la queremos avergonzar, no?  
 **Bl.** Tienes razón.

Se acercaron a Quinn.

 **Bl.** El tipo del mohawk les manda sus bebidas.  
 **Q.** Gracias hermano.

Blaine se retiró.

 **S.** Atención a todos, hagamos un brindis por Quinn y su nuevo departamento.

Todos brindaron.

 **T.** A bailar!  
 **S.** Bailamos?  
 **Q**. Sí bebé.

Minutos después.

 **Q.** Te pasa algo? Estás muy roja.  
 **S.** Tengo calor.  
 **Q**. Abrázame.  
 **S.** Mmmm hueles delicioso, este perfume es mi favorito. **  
Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S**. Y tus hombros... (besándolos)  
 **Q**. Jejeje basta.  
 **S.** Tu cintura es tan pequeña...  
 **Q**. No sigas hablando así...  
 **S.** No tiene nada de malo o sí?  
 **Q**. No... (mordiéndose el labio)

Santana la atrajo más hacia ella y entonces...

 **Q**. San? Es en serio?  
 **S.** Diablos! **  
Q**. Eres increíble.  
 **S.** Pero... yo no, diablos, voy a pasar al baño de tu habitación.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Al llegar al baño, la chica rápidamente bajó su pantalón con su ropa interior.

 **S.** Pero qué es esto? Dios mío.

Tenía una enorme y dolorosa erección.

 **S.** No puede ser, esto no es normal, demonios!

Santana intentó bajar su erección al estimularse a sí misma pero era peculiarmente doloroso.  
 **  
Q**. Santana, estás bien?  
 **S.** No. **  
Q**. Déjame entrar.

La latina se cubrió y dejó entrar a Quinn.  
 **  
Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** No sé, tengo una enorme erección, pero ni siquiera estoy excitada. **  
Q**. Ay por favor, así te pusiste cuando bailabas conmigo.  
 **S.** Pero solo coqueteaba no pretendía nada, no me siento muy bien Q. **  
Q**. Eso solo lo dices para que no me enoje contigo por una vez más querer solo sexo.  
 **S.** Me lleva el demonio, que no es así! Créeme.  
 **Q**. Entonces qué? Acaso tomaste Viagra sin querer?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q**. Infeliz!  
 **S.** Qué? **  
Q**. Blaine.  
 **S**. Y Myron, malditos hijos de...  
 **Q**. Déjame ayudarte.  
 **S.** No, lo que necesito es un doctor, en serio me siento mal, me duele. **  
Q**. Déjame revisarte.

Quinn bajó el pantalón de Santana y vio algo muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada.  
 **  
Q**. Ay Dios mío, tienes razón eso no es normal.  
 **S.** Habla a una ambulancia por favor. **  
Q**. Sí.

Minutos después la latina era subida a una camilla para ser trasladada a un Hospital.

 **Ju**. Pero qué le pasó? Sigo sin entender.  
 **My.** Algo le cayó mal.  
 **Bl.** Sí, eso es seguro. **  
Q**. Desgraciados!

Quinn tomó a cada uno de sus hermanos por la oreja.

 **My**. Auch! Suéltame.  
 **Bl.** Mamá!  
 **Q.** Qué le echaron a Santana en la bebida?  
 **My**. Nada!  
 **Q.** Sí claro, ella se siente mal por su culpa y si no me dicen en este instante qué le pusieron, yo misma los voy a aventar por el balcón.  
 **Bl.** Nooo, fue idea de Myron, él planeó todo. **  
My**. Cállate.  
 **Bl**. Le pusimos varias pastillas molidas en su bebida, de las que toma papá para poder tener intimidad.  
 **Ru**. Que qué? Yo no tomo nada.  
 **My**. Pero no pensamos que se fuera a poner así de mal, solo queríamos vengarte Quinn, ella solo quiere tu cuerpo, lo escuché cuando se lo decías a mamá.  
 **Q.** Son unos... no los quiero volver a ver en mucho tiempo, papá espero que estos dos reciban un buen escarmiento.  
 **Ru.** Cuenta con ello. **  
Q**. Iré con los demás al hospital.  
 **Ju**. Sí hija ve, nos mantienes informados.

Más tarde en el hospital.

 **Dr**. Por fortuna ya pudimos controlar la erección, pero la señorita López sufrió de un ataque de ansiedad muy fuerte, además pude comprobar que tiene demasiado estrés acumulado.  
 **Q.** Cielos.  
 **Dr**. Mañana temprano podrá ir a casa, espero que no le vuelvan a jugar otra broma así porque podría poner en peligro su vida.  
 **Q.** No se preocupe, alejaré a esos dos de ella, puedo verla?  
 **Dr.** Adelante.

Quinn entró a la habitación, Puck acompañaba a Santana.

 **Q**. Hola, cómo te sientes?  
 **S.** Mucho mejor. **  
Q**. El doctor me dijo que todo está controlado.  
 **S.** Sí. **  
Q**. Fueron mis hermanos, ya lo comprobé.  
 **S.** Infelices, pero me la van a pagar. **  
Q**. Estaban muy asustados.  
 **S.** Y lo estarán más luego de mandarlos a prisión. **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Ese par necesita un buen escarmiento, los voy a acusar de poner en peligro mi vida por su estúpida broma. **  
Q**. Santana, no estarás hablando en serio, verdad?  
 **S.** Lo hago, yo no les he hecho nada para que me odien de esta manera, estoy harta de que todo mundo haga conmigo lo que se le dé la gana, su idiota ya se les terminó. **  
Q**. Son unos niños...  
 **S.** Blaine tiene casi 19 años y el otro engendro tiene 14, no son unos niños, solo son un par de malcriados como lo eras tú. **  
Q**. Son mis hermanos!  
 **S.** Que pésima suerte. **  
Q**. No les hagas nada por favor, ellos están arrepentidos.  
 **S.** Me vale. **  
P.** Chicas, tranquilícense, no peleen por favor.  
 **S.** Es mejor que vayas a casa.  
 **Q.** Me estás corriendo?  
 **S.** Quiero dormir. **  
Q**. Pues me quedo contigo, no te voy a dejar sola.  
 **S.** No, porque estoy segura que pensarás que me quiero acostar contigo. **  
Q**. Santana... ya sí?  
 **S.** Vete por favor. **  
Q**. Está bien, mañana te veo, lo siento.

Quinn salió.

 **S.** Me puedes pasar mi teléfono?  
 **P.** Le avisarás a tus padres?  
 **S.** No, llamaré a mi abogado, esos dos me las van a pagar.  
 **P.** Santana, fue una broma.  
 **S.** No tienes idea de cómo me dolía, así que eso no fue ninguna broma, me quisieron hacer daño.  
 **P.** Tienes razón, pero dudo que puedas comprobar que ellos lo hicieron, Quinn jamás declararía en su contra.  
 **S.** Lo sé pero al menos les voy a dar el susto de su vida.  
 **P.** Jejeje bien.

Al día siguiente, la latina reunió a todos en el salón de juntas.

 **S.** Esto será breve, solo para notificarles que estaré ausente por dos semanas, al parecer el estrés ha estado haciendo añicos en mí y necesito vacaciones, por lo cual Quinn y Mercedes se quedan al mando en mi ausencia, también deberán de ganar la licitación para el abierto de golf de este año, Marley las estará supervisando, no quiero que hoteles Shuester sea un obstáculo para obtenerlo, eso es todo, regresen a sus actividades.

Cuando casi todos salieron...  
 **  
Q**. Cómo que te vas?  
 **S.** El doctor me indicó vacaciones y las voy a tomar. **  
Q**. Te voy a acompañar.  
 **S.** Olvídalo, tienes que estar al pendiente del hotel. **  
Q**. Déjame ir contigo, no te puedo dejar sola. **  
S.** Que no Quinn, en serio te necesito aquí al frente de mis hoteles, confío plenamente en ti, por favor no me decepciones.  
 **Q.** Pero... Está bien.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame, sabes que te amo.

Santana solo sonrió.

Más tarde la rubia recibió una llamada.

 **Q.** Hola mamá.  
 **Ju.** Hija, acabamos de recibir una notificación de la corte, Santana acusa a tus hermanos por la broma que le gastaron.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Ju**. Están muy asustados, aún no le he avisado a tu padre, no sé qué hacer. **  
Q.** Tienes que hablarlo con él para que le llame a su abogado.  
 **Ju**. Hija habla con tu esposa por favor, ella no puede hacerles esto a mis hijos. **  
Q.** No te preocupes mamá, hablaré con ella.

Rápidamente fue hasta la oficina de la latina y entró sin tocar.

 **Q.** En serio lo hiciste?  
 **S.** Qué cosa? **  
Q**. Acusar a mis hermanos por la broma.  
 **S**. Ah eso, pues sí, te dije que ellos no se iban a salir con la suya, ya estuvo bueno de que se comporten como unos estúpidos y nadie haga nada para ponerlos en su lugar.  
 **Q**. Sé que mis hermanos son unos idiotas, pero ellos no quisieron hacerte daño, sólo se les pasó la mano un poco.  
 **S.** Un poco? Tuve un ataque de ansiedad y tal vez hasta taquicardia, eso pudo dañarme algún nervio de mi pene y el daño pudo haber sido irreversible. **  
Q**. Eso no me dijo el doctor.  
 **S.** A mí me lo dijo. **  
Q**. Santana, por favor retira esa acusación te lo pido por el amor que te tengo.  
 **S**. Lo siento pero con chantajes menos la retiro, ojalá que tu padre consiga un buen abogado, porque te juro que esos dos hora la van a pasar muy mal.  
 **Q**. Santana, si mis hermanos salen dañados de esto, jamás te lo voy a perdonar.  
 **S.** Es un riesgo que voy a correr, puedes dejarme a solas? Tengo muchísimos pendientes y quiero avanzar antes de irme de vacaciones. **  
Q**. Eres una...

Quinn salió muy enojada de la oficina y cuando entró a la suya, se encontró a Sugar cuchicheando con Tina quien al verla de inmediato guardaron silencio.

 **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **T.** Nada.  
 **Q.** Nada? Algo pasa, no soy ninguna tonta.  
T **.** Es que... Sugar escuchó a Clara hablar con alguien sobre que viajarían dos pasajeros en el avión privado de Santana.  
 **Q.** Además de ella?  
 **T.** No, ella y otra persona.  
 **Q.** Y quién es?  
 **Su.** No sé.  
 **Q.** Creen que sea Kitty?  
 **Su**. Ni idea.  
 **Q.** Ay no, no y no, Sugar, necesito que averigües quién es la otra persona que viajará con Santana y a dónde irán.  
 **Su**. Pero cómo haré eso?  
 **Q.** No sé, te la vas a tener que ingeniar.  
 **Su.** Ay Dios...

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Santana.

 **S.** Solo quiero que tengan un castigo ese par de idiotas. **  
X.** No se preocupe yo estaré al pendiente de todo, ya tengo el informe médico, ellos recibirán su escarmiento, confíe en mí.  
 **S.** Lo hago, sé perfectamente que será algo difícil de probar que ellos fueron los que me gastaron la broma, pero con la declaración de Puck y Sugar espero que se pueda lograr algo, abogado.  
 **X.** Así será.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Mientras tanto Sugar obtuvo la información que Quinn necesitaba.

 **Su**. Es un hombre.  
 **Q.** Un hombre?  
 **Su.** Sí, aquí tienes el nombre.  
 **Q.** Doctor Seth Grey?  
 **Su.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Pero qué tipo de doctor es?  
 **Su**. Tal vez Santana quedó dañada de por vida.  
 **Q.** Ay no.  
 **T.** Busquen el nombre de doctor en internet antes de que inventen historias.  
 **Q.** Cierto... Veamos.  
 **T.** Hay varios con el mismo nombre.  
 **Su**. Pero tienen doctorados en otra cosa nada referente a la salud.  
 **Q.** Aquí hay un psicoterapeuta... Dr. Seth Gray, tiene un doctorado en psicología clínica y diplomados en terapia sexual.  
 **T**. Sexual? Qué significa eso, por qué Santana quiere un terapeuta?  
 **Q**. Por mi culpa... demonios!  
 **Su**. Te quiere superar?  
 **Q.** Eso creo.  
 **Su**. Vaya... (suspirando)  
 **Q.** Qué te traes con Santana?  
 **Su.** Yo?  
 **Q.** Sí, desde hace días te la pasas suspirando cada que mencionas su nombre, te gusta?  
 **Su.** Claro que no.  
 **Q.** Entonces?  
 **Su.** La admiro es solo eso y estoy muy agradecida con ella, pero nada más.  
 **Q.** Eso espero.  
 **Su**. Quinn, eres tan afortunada de que ella te ame, no deberías de juzgarla tan fuerte por querer tu cuerpo, al contrario deberías de sentirte halagada y orgullosa de que tengas a una mujer como Santana a tus pies.  
 **Q.** Yo...

Santana no se despidió de nadie y se fue a vacacionar al caribe.

 **Q.** Anda Clara dime a dónde se fue Santana, por favor.  
 **C.** Ya te dije que no lo sé, solo me pidió que avisara al aeropuerto y a su piloto. **  
Q.** Es que estoy preocupada por ella.  
 **C.** Te aseguro que está bien.

Quinn volvió a su oficina sin poderle sacar la sopa a Clara.

 **Q.** Tiene apagado su celular, así como voy a saber dónde está?

Luego decidió llamar a su padre.

 **Q.** Hola papá, qué ha pasado con el asunto de los chicos?  
 **Ru.** No los voy a ayudar.  
 **Q.** Papá!  
 **Ru.** Hija, esos dos son unos inconscientes, deben de aprender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias.  
 **Q.** Pero papá...  
 **Ru**. Tu madre contrató a un abogado pero es obvio que el de Santana ganará el caso, en cuanto reciban su castigo, Blaine vendrá a trabajar conmigo, reprobó nuevamente varias materias, ya no tiene caso que siga pagando esa escuela cuando no va a sentar cabeza y Myron irá un año a una escuela militarizada.  
 **Q.** Eso es muy cruel. **  
Ru**. Ese Niño es la mente maestra y lo sabes, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que cometí contigo.  
 **Q.** Ay papá.

Mientras tanto en una isla del caribe.

 **Dr.** Esto es un paraíso, nos ayudará bastante en su terapia.  
 **S.** Ojalá, en serio lo único que quiero es relajarme y olvidarme de Quinn.

Los días pasaron, Mercedes y Quinn trabajaron juntas a pesar de estar peleando el 80% del tiempo, pero finalmente consiguieron que el abierto de tenis se llevara a cabo en los hoteles McMahon.

 **Me**. Hicimos buen trabajo.  
 **Q.** Así es.  
 **Me**. Santana tenía razón, eres muy buen elemento.  
 **Q.** Lo mismo digo de ti.  
 **C.** Chicas, Santana hará una videollamada, pasen a la sala de juntas.

Quinn casi corrió a la sala.

 **Q.** San, hola cómo estás?  
 **S.** Mucho mejor, gracias. **  
Me.** Cuándo regresas?  
 **S.** En un par de días. **  
Q**. Que buena noticia.  
 **S.** Quiero felicitarlas por el excelente equipo y trabajo que hicieron, sabía que podía confiar en ustedes, son las mejores.  
 **Me.** Muchas gracias.  
 **S.** En mi regreso vamos a celebrarlo.  
 **Q**. No tardes mucho.  
 **S.** Bueno, básicamente eso es todo, las dejo, iré a nadar un rato. **  
Q**. Podemos hablar a solas? Por favor.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Me**. Me retiro.

Mercedes salió.

 **S.** Qué pasa? **  
Q**. Mis hermanos recibieron una multa económica y les dieron como pena servicio comunitario. **  
S.** Lo sé.  
 **Q**. Ya estás feliz?  
 **S.** Más o menos, me hubiera gustado que los llevaran presos un par de meses. **  
Q**. Por qué los odias tanto?  
 **S.** Yo no los odio, ellos me odian. **  
Q**. Santana, aún me amas?  
 **S.** A qué viene eso? **  
Q**. Quiero volver contigo, te extraño demasiado.  
 **S.** Quinnie, este no es el momento para hablar de eso, lo haremos a mi regreso, ok? **  
Q**. Está bien, te amo.

Santana no se despidió y cortó la comunicación.

Cierto día.  
 **  
Q**. Dónde estás? Ay por Dios, jejeje está en su casa.  
 **T.** Quién?  
 **Q.** Santana, mira ya está en su casa, el gps me lo dice.  
 **T.** De seguro hoy volvió.  
 **Q.** Sí, tengo algún pendiente el día de hoy?  
 **T.** No.  
 **Q.** Ok, me voy, iré a depilarme al spa y luego iré con Santana.  
 **T.** Tenías que darme esa información?  
 **Q.** Jejejeje, lo siento, pero hoy la haré mía de nuevo.  
 **T.** Suerte con eso.

Horas después, llegó a la mansión de la rubia.

 **Q.** Vicente buenas noches, vengo a entregarle unos documentos a Santana.  
 **V.** Ella no mencionó nada.  
 **Q.** Porque no lo sabe, pero es súper importante, anda ábreme.  
 **V.** Está bien.

Quinn entró a la mansión, se escuchaba música en el interior, se quitó sus bragas y luego se dirigió hacia ahí, Santana estaba recostada en un sofá tomado una copa.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Por Dios! Que susto me acabas de dar.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** Qué haces aquí? **  
Q**. Vine a verte para darte la bienvenida.  
 **S**. Y cómo sabías que estaba aquí? **  
Q**. Tengo mis métodos. **  
S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Cómo te fue?  
 **S.** Muy bien. **  
Q**. Tu bronceado es maravilloso.  
 **S.** Gracias. **  
Q**. Me invitas una copa?  
 **S.** Claro.

Santana fue a preparársela.  
 **  
Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
Q**. De qué?  
 **S.** No sé, me miras raro. **  
Q**. Jejeje claro que no.  
 **S.** En fin. **  
Q**. Emmm, te extrañé.  
 **S.** Oh.

Entonces empezó a sonar "Still loving you" de "The Scorpions"

 **Q.** Que buena canción, anda vamos a bailarla.  
 **S.** No, gracias.  
 **Q**. Anda, por favor.  
 **S.** Ok.

Rápidamente Quinn rodeó el cuello de Santana con sus brazos.

 **Q**. Lamento mucho lo que te hicieron pasar mis hermanos.  
 **S.** Ya no importa. **  
Q**. Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta, toda una belleza.  
 **S.** Qué pasa? Por qué me dices esto?  
 **Q**. Ya no aguanto.  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Q.** Estar contigo.

Quinn besó apasionadamente a Santana y ésta de inmediato la apartó.

 **S.** No.  
 **Q.** Sé que he sido una tonta contigo, pero la verdad es que te necesito tanto, ya no quiero esperar, te he extrañado, Dios mío en estos momentos estoy tan empapada, te quiero dentro de mí.

Quinn tomó la mano de Santana y la llevó por debajo de su vestido hasta su centro húmedo.  
 **  
S**. Quinn! (sorprendida)  
 **Q**. Mmmm, tus dedos.  
 **S.** Estás loca.

Santana fue a tomar un sorbo de su copa, Quinn la abrazó por detrás mientras le besaba su cuello.

 **Q**. Hazme el amor.  
 **S.** No.

Quinn se sentó en una silla de la barra, subió su vestido y abrió sus piernas.  
 **  
Q**. Ya no tengo ni una sola duda con respecto a lo que quiero contigo, ahora ven y compruébalo.

Santana pasó saliva.

 **S.** No, sería un retroceso, y no quiero, no quiero.

La rubia se puso de pie y llevó su mano a la entrepierna de la morena.

 **Q**. Jejeje alguien no piensa lo mismo. (mordiéndose el labio)  
 **S.** Es mejor que te vayas.  
 **Q**. Sabes que no lo haré.

Quinn tomó la mano de Santana y la llevó al sofá donde la aventó para que cayera en él, luego bajó su short.

 **Q**. Estás lista para sentir el mejor placer de tu vida?  
 **S.** No lo sé.

Quinn subió su vestido y se colocó encima de Santana.

 **Q**. Siénteme...

Tomó el pene de la morena y lo frotó entre sus labios vaginales.

 **Q**. Te amo.

Quinn besó profundamente a Santana mientras hundía la erección de la chica en su centro.

 **Q**. Ahhhh.  
 **S.** Mmmmm. **  
Q**. Eres mía otra vez.

Quinn comenzó a mover sus caderas.

 **S.** No puede ser... ahhhh, maldita sea!

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente capitulo será un poco más chistoso, espero no tardar mucho en publicarlo.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de la historia?**_

 _ **Alguna sugerencia?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


End file.
